


The Fertility Stone and the three Diana Cavendish

by L_Luna98



Series: The Fertility Stone (Remake) [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: 17th Century, 18th Century, A deadly passion remake, A lot of fights, A lot of gays, AU, All Diana's are lesbian, Arnoux was the older Du Nord surname, Broom Racers origins, Broom Racing, Carlucci was Blair surname, Diana Cavendish is scottish, Diana II will disguise herself like Shiny Diana, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fertility Stone AU, Fighting Tournament, First Diana has a yellowish blonde hair, Irish/Scot Diana, Journey to find some relics, Lesbian preg, Major OC story, Some incest will happen, The Kagari sisters are ancestors to Akko, The anime Diana is the fourth, The huntress Witches remake, The origin of the fertility stone remake, These couples walk so Diakko can run, Third Diana use glasses and has freckles, Witch Hunting, Witches hunting Witches, a bit things from the canon, a lot before the canon, a lot of Dianas, a lot of cool concepts, after the nine witches fic, early 20th century, even these three ones are scot, fertility stone, longfic, maybe some romances will have some development, more than 300 years between first and last chapter, second Diana is small and has freckles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 79
Words: 253,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Luna98/pseuds/L_Luna98
Summary: Through the history lesbian witches always existed, but they had a big problem, which was their need to keep their bloodline, but without being donated laying with a man or by adoption, since they need a biological child, but how? How did they will surpass the biology and have a kid with both traces of the mothers…Simply The Fertility StoneCreated by the first Diana Cavendish of the Cavendish family it was the invention that become possible to lesbian couples form a fully biological family.First Diana Cavendish? Three Diana Cavendish?What?There was three Diana Cavendish through the centuries before the anime one, the name of the actual Diana was based on them and how did this name become something very legendary through the history.Wanna find out?Give a read.(This is going to be a major OC story before the canon since nobody was alive at the 17th, 18th, early 20th Centuries)
Relationships: Diana Cavendish I (OC)/ Sarah Campbell (OC), Diana Cavendish II (OC)/ Maria Du Nord (OC), Farnese (OC)/ Edith Cavendish (OC), Gwendolin Benson (OC)/ Lorraine Morris (OC), Harriet Benson (OC)/ Freya (OC), Jack Cavendish (OC)/ Isabel McLaren (OC), Jack Cavendish (OC)/ Veronica Campbell (OC), Jill Brabham (OC)/ Anna Meridies (OC), Jill Brabham (OC)/ Claire Arnoux (OC), Jill Brabham (OC)/ Jessica Harrington (OC), Victoria McLaren (OC)/ Esther Williams (OC), Violet Jordan (OC)/ Alice Hawk (OC)
Series: The Fertility Stone (Remake) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963735
Kudos: 72





	1. Diana Cavendish

October 28, 1629, in the port of Dublin in Ireland, an important Scottish merchant named Jack Cavendish was on a business trip there, but little did he know the blond who was being watched by a little redheaded girl with her small 1 meter and 38 centimeters tall, she watched with a certain admiration as if she was used to seeing the beautiful tall blond with 1 meter and 72 centimeters, He had long and beautiful curly hair of yellowish tones with wicks that alternated between light and dark tones, after all she was really used to see Jack Cavendish, the beautiful Irish knew that she would have to take courage to act and she really did and went to talk to the Scottish still with a certain fear.

\- It's wing...

Says Isabel blushing and looking the other way

\- Oh, hello, all good girl?

Says Jack with his arms crossed.

\- Yes, yes, it's just... You know, I see you a lot around here; I wanted to know more about you, meet you...

Says Isabel still half blushed.

\- Well, I'll trust you since you seem to be a good person and since you are also a very cute witch.

Says Jack.

\- Ahhhh! I love it? And how do you know I'm a witch?

Says Isabel hiding her face with shame.

\- I know your family name, it's in some books about my family's past, it seems that you are the so famous McLaren witches; from the portrait you show in the book, you haven't changed anything over the years.

Says Jack.

\- (I was already intending to talk to this girl after reading that book, it seems that she is also interested in getting to know me too, according to the book the witches of the McLaren family are one of the most powerful in the world, I tried with Benson, they refused me, I tried with England also refused me, well let's see now what will happen when trying with a McLaren and from what it seems I am already with high chances and also like redheaded witches).

\- I never thought that a human and even more a man would want to talk to a witch, you seem to know witches a lot.

Says Isabel trying to speak with more confidence.

\- I'm a Cavendish, it's quite normal to know about witches, I'm on a mission to find someone so that I can relive the magic that has been for almost 2 centuries without appearing among the Cavendish.

Says Jack.

\- (So relive the magic in me handsome, I would do with the greatest pleasure to carry the girl who will relive the magic in her family, well I found this blonde hair familiar, but the books and pictures said that the Cavendish have green hair, how could they have got a yellowish hue in their hair?)

\- So today is your lucky day handsome you will be able to have the pleasure to know me better, but get smart because I'm a girl who loves attention, so I think it's better to talk to me a lot, even if it's by cards.

Says Isabel winking at Jack.

\- That's fine by me, but it's just... Girl I work traveling a lot by ship, how can I send letters to...

Says Jack before Isabel interrupts him by pulling a strand of hair from Cavendish.

\- That's all I need here.

Says Isabel with her hair in hand.

\- That hurt a little girl, calm down.

Says Jack passing his hand behind his head.

\- Did it hurt? I'm sorry, but it's with that strand of hair and the help of magic that we'll talk, I have a familiar crow in which you will always send letters to each other.

Says Isabel showing the familiar crow to Jack.

\- Witches are really impressive, well I'll be going, I can't be late, I have a business meeting now.

Says Jack going away.

\- Hey, aren't you forgetting something?

Says Isabel raising her left eyebrow and arms crossed.

\- Yes yes, I was forgetting, what is your beautiful girl name?

Says Jack passing the hand on his head.

\- (It wasn't that! But it's all good.)

\- Pleasure Isabel McLaren.

Says Isabel taking the bar of the dress.

\- My name is Jack Cavendish and you have a beautiful name Lady Isabel.

Says Jack turning until Isabel calls him again.

\- Hey! Jack Cavendish is really sure you aren’t forgetting anything?

Says Isabel this time pointing the finger to her mouth.

Jack goes to Isabel and gives a French kiss to the redhead, even so McLaren is dissatisfied, but she doesn't show being happy just for the stamp, because of the big difference in height Jack had to bend his body to kiss little Isabel and McLaren had to stay on tiptoe, Then they both go their separate ways, the Scottish for the important meeting while the redhead returns to her home, already facing her parents Belle (Isabel's mother) and Mark (Isabel's father) both with their arms crossed waiting for the girl to come home.

\- Finally you decided you have a home.

Says Belle.

\- Sorry it took so long is that I...

Says Isabel before Belle interrupts her.

\- (Do I speak about the boy I met today? I have a feeling that that conversation I heard yesterday was not my nightmare.)

\- It doesn't matter. I need to tell you that your father and I decided... Since you're our eldest daughter, you're old enough to get married and give us a family and your father had a brilliant idea yesterday.

Says Belle.

\- Hey, Ronald! Isabel is here!

Says Mark calling for Ronald.

\- (Can you be kidding me, Mom? Ronald is my cousin! He's 12 years older! He's disgusting! I've always seen him coming home drunk since he was a kid! He's already tried to hang on to Megan and you know it, Mom! I don't believe it!)

When Ronald arrived, Isabel's eye was repulsed and ran out to lock herself in her room, both of Isabel's parents looked at it a little furious, while Ronald didn't give a damn, he was stinking of booze.

\- I'm sorry nephew, Isabel is a little uncontrollable.

Says Mark.

\- If you want I'll go educate a little.

Says Belle going to get a wooden spoon before Mark holds his hand.

\- It won't be necessary, Isabel is 19 years old, an adult like her should already just accept what awaits her.

Says Mark.

Meanwhile, Isabel was only crying and crying after discovering that she would have a sad fate beside her cousin whom she did not love, all McLaren wanted was to see the beautiful blonde that she had met at the port of the city, so time passed, Isabel's parents gave the condition to the girl who would have until she was 21 to marry Ronald or be expelled from the house, Isabel then sneaked out, but one of her three sisters began to distrust the girl so much that she left home.

10 April 1630. Greta (Isabel's sister), calls her mother to take a walk in the city, since days ago she had caught Isabel kissing with Jack, so she notices that her sister had gone out again and was all bouncy, When the two of them left town together they noticed that the couple were kissing, Belle looks shocked at that scene and all she does is pick up her daughter and pull her strength by dragging her through her hair to the McLaren family residence, while the Scottish boy looks shocked at that scene.

\- A Scotsman! You were free for a Scot! That's why you were refusing to marry Ronald! You were making fun of that scum from Scotland!

Says Belle furious as Isabel looked at the sad ground.

\- I love Jack! He is an amazing man! He respects me! He respects my space! He has never held on to my strength! He treats me like a queen! He is rich! He's not like my imbecile cousin who goes out with whores! How I'll be sure that I won't be one more...

Says Isabel raising her voice until Belle interrupted her by slapping her face.

\- Is this how a classy girl behaves? You have to accept your destiny soon, your father and I just choose what is best for you!

Says Belle while trampling on Isabel.

\- You are very smart to make this choice by the looks.

Says Isabel while spitting a little blood.

Belle looks at her angry daughter and takes an whip that was at a nearby table and starts whipping the poor girl who was already screaming in pain, until hearing Isabel's cries, Diana (Isabel's grandmother arrives) and holds her daughter's hand.

\- Belle! Are you crazy? Isabel's back is bleeding!

Says Diana holding Belle's hands.

\- I am not. But that undisciplined one is! She was having fun with a Scottish boy in town! And she still raised her voice to me.

Says Belle.

\- And you think that hurting her will make her obey you.

Says Diana going to Isabel who was lying on the floor crying in a fetal position.

\- Independent! Know now that you will not leave this house until you marry Ronald!

Says Belle still furious.

Diana carries her granddaughter on her arms to her room, even asks Megan (Isabel's other sister) to get a basin of water to treat the girl's injuries, so with Isabel lying in bed Diana and Megan were taking care of the injuries on the girl's back, which were very serious, Belle managed to open the flesh in some places.

\- Why were you going out with another guy? You know how much your mother wants this marriage of yours so badly.

Says Diana while passing a wet cloth on Isabel's back.

\- I will be condemned all my life to marry a violent man who sucks, the same one who tried to abuse Megan, I'm sorry grandma I don't accept this, if you knew Jack you would know how much better he is compared to Ronald...

Says Isabel crying.

\- I know Ronald is not the flower you smell, but you should be more discreet, now that your mother has caught you dating this Jack your life will be hell, not to mention that now you are doomed to be trapped in this house.

Says Diana.

\- Actually yes, but I had an idea Isabel, do you promise to keep it a secret Grandma?

Says Megan.

\- I'll keep it a secret, but first I'll talk to this boy, but you can talk.

Says Diana taking care of Isabel.

\- I enter with Jack here, but he has to be disguised, as his mother doesn't care so much who I go out with, she will think it's not Jack, but he needs to hide his Scottish accent, so Isabel will be able to meet the boy still.

Says Megan.

Isabel's eyes, which before were filled with tears, are filled with hope, while Diana is impressed by the idea of her granddaughter, Megan had an enormous appreciation and respect for Isabel for saving her from abuse, as well as the affection that her older sister treated her, so after caring for Isabel's wounds, Diana meets Jack Cavendish who was climbing on a ship, Isabel's grandmother has a long conversation with the Scot, Diana is very impressed with the blond about how respectful and gentle he is, besides the fact that he is a Cavendish, when returning to the McLaren Diana family residence he authorizes Megan and Isabel to use the plan, but on one condition, Diana would keep an eye on Jack and Isabel together so that the couple does nothing.

May 5, 1631, months passed, unfortunately Diana McLaren died on December 11, 1630, this left Isabel in a very complicated situation, she knew that now that her grandmother died the head of the family would be passed to Belle, so the girl started trying everything to get Jack to give herself to her, But the Scot respected Isabel's grandmother very much and would also only do it after they got married, but one day in April the girl convinced Cavendish to go to bed with her, it didn't take long and Isabel gave her first signs of pregnancy, Megan was the first to notice after the girl's nausea.

\- Isabel...

Says Megan worried.

\- I didn't imagine it would come with everything, but it seems to be a Meg sign...

Says Isabel still a little queasy.

\- Sis, our parents will kill you! You shouldn't have done that.

Says Megan.

\- They killed me long before I got pregnant, I don't care what comes, even if I get kicked out of this place, Meg... This is my life! This is my new hope, they'll have to accept Jack here whether they want it or not.

Says Isabel determined.

Isabel decides to take courage and the same calls everyone to the room, so she could tell about her pregnancy, when the same counts, everyone looks in wonder and this causes a strangeness on Isabel's part.

\- Aren't you mad at me?

Says Isabel confused.

\- Of course not, I don't care if you had sex or not before the wedding, the important thing is that we will have a grandchild coming from Ronald, this will only make me speed up your wedding soon to the pro...

Belle says before Isabel interrupts her.

\- I am pregnant of Jack Cavendish!

Says Isabel a little furious.

Everyone looks shocked after hearing Isabel's news, Belle is left with a tremendous heartbreak and even thinks about courting her daughter, but thinks of another idea, Isabel's mother takes a wand in her pocket and casts a spell on Isabel that takes the poor girl in full.

\- Consider expelling yourself! You are no longer a McLaren family witch! I curse you so that this child can never use magic, just as I also curse you so that she doesn't have any traits that remind of the McLaren family!

Says Belle while casting the spell.

\- Please, hurt me, but don't do anything to this child...

Says Isabel moaning in pain

\- I am being kind to leave you both alive! Now get out and let this be a lesson to you three! My word is law! And you owe me obedience!

Says Belle furious after releasing the spell.

Isabel leaves the McLaren family residence crying, Megan watches her sister go away and holds on to her crying as much as possible, as well as a way of jumping out of her bedroom window and running to her sister.

\- Isabel!

Says Megan running to Isabel.

\- Megan?

Says Isabel looking back.

Megan runs to Isabel and hugs her sister with everything, the two girls cry on each other's shoulder, Isabel's sister takes a little bag of coins and gives it to her sister, besides saying goodbye, since Belle couldn't catch Megan helping Isabel.

\- But that's your money...

Says Isabel holding the little bag of money.

\- This is your money and your daughter's! Now go! I love you sis!

Says Megan running back home.

\- Megan... You're a sister worth gold... I promise I'll use this money wisely...

Says Isabel watching Megan leave.

Isabel kept walking down the dirt road to the city, she knew where Jack lived, McLaren took the little bag of money and counted the coins on the way were about 20 pounds (equivalent to 4000 pounds today), she is shocked by the huge amount of money and even afraid to use, luckily she hears a carriage approaching as she walks the roads, the carriage to and who leaves it is Jack Cavendish who is shocked to see Isabel finally walking the streets.

\- Isabel? What happened? You gave yourself up to Ronald and that's why you can leave home?

Says Jack half worried.

\- Ah Jack!

Says Isabel hugging Jack and crying on his chest.

\- Isabel...

Says Jack holding it.

After the hug Isabel tells all that happened to Cavendish who is shocked to know that the poor girl ended up being expelled, he had little regard for Isabel's financial condition and was happier than ever to know that he would be a father, The same knew that she would have a girl and gives the suggestion to call her daughter "Diana", Isabel also told of the curse, she didn't want it to be a girl so she wouldn't suffer with magic, but it is an extremely rare occasion in the McLaren family to be born girls.

Isabel and Jack get married on October 28, 1631, on January 4, 1632 is born Diana Cavendish, her name was a tribute to Isabel's deceased grandmother, as well as the girl had only the surname of her father since Isabel refused to put his surname on her daughter, McLaren herself became called Isabel Cavendish only, the redhead hated being related to the family that did so much harm to her.

The years go by and it would not take long for little Diana Cavendish, a girl with long yellow-blond hair like her father, was interested in magic, she was strongly stimulated by her father, Isabel knew about the curse, but the two motivated the redhead to teach little Cavendish and really the Irish was right the curse was getting in the way and a lot, She tried everything to teach Diana, the magic of the little one did not appear and Isabel taught very well and in the most certain way possible, the blonde had an excellent and enviable posture as well as a discipline that has never been seen before.

Until after so much work Diana was beginning to learn "Metamorphie faciasse", but an event made her stop a bit that was Isabel fell ill due to a tuberculosis, she unfortunately could not stand it and succumbed on May 1, 1641, when she would almost complete 31 years of life, unfortunately she could not and this left Diana very traumatized, she wanted to get away completely from learning magic so that she would not remember her dead mother.

This magic fast ended on January 10th 1646, now 14 years old Diana was already a girl, the girl became incredibly tall (to the standards of the time), her long blonde hair with light and dark wicks showed well how she pulled her father's genetics, her body was something enviable, the girl didn't need any corset to leave the waist of the same thin, the girl's intellect and manners were another thing to envy any lady, Jack ends up at the Cavendish family residence after another trip, with a letter of application to the London Magic Academy, this makes the girl stop the magic fasting and she decides to try to fulfill her father and mother's dream of becoming a witch, although she doesn't have an impressive skill in magic the girl made an effort to get all the knowledge possible, analyzing the books they contained in the huge family library.

See you, Diana Cavendishes...


	2. Diana this is your new sister

June 29, 1646, months passed, Diana tried to learn as much as she could about magic, the girl read books tirelessly, Cavendish's knowledge was something impressive, she read most of the books they contained in the family library, but Diana had never tried to perform a spell.

When she arrived at the London Magic Academy Diana started taking the tests, Cavendish was very well received, even more for being very respectful and cordial, the first test was a theoretical test, the blonde found it extremely easy, all the questions she knew the answers and on top of that Diana answered with extreme clarity and detail, because of her above average knowledge Cavendish was the first to finish the written test.

But not only is a witch made of knowledge, she needs to show that she is able to perform the spells, in this Diana had extreme difficulty as well as barely could perform a spell and to make matters worse she suffered the pressure of being in front of other girls who were there, many were laughing at her, One less girl with purple eyes who looked with a certain concern, she knew that the posture and the way Diana spoke the spells was extremely correct, but the other girls did not, after the tests each girl has to wait outside while the director Emma talked with her parents, whether or not her daughter would be admitted to the academy.

It was Diana's turn and she was looking forward to the result, after all even going badly in the practical tests she knew that in the theoretical test she would get the best grade, so director Emma calls Jack to her room.

\- Look Mr. Cavendish, your daughter is very intelligent, but we can't admit someone who can't perform even a spell, how she can be a Cavendish and in fact not be more than a mundane.

Says Emma.

\- She is no worldly lady, Diana is the daughter of a witch, she just suffers difficulties to perform spells, please let me admit my daughter to this academy, you will be well rewarded for it.

Says Jack.

\- I don't want your money Jack Cavendish, we have enough to support us and our witches are very classy, a girl like your daughter will only cause us harm and make us feel ashamed.

Says Emma.

\- Apparently I only wasted my time coming here, but know that one day the world will turn around, my daughter will still be a great witch.

Says Jack getting up from his chair.

\- (And now how am I going to tell my Diana that she can't be a witch around here? She wanted so much to become a witch and study in a witch academy... And that's the best in Britain).

Director Emma just holds on to the laughter about Diana's father's comment, while Jack leaves the room worried about his daughter's reaction to the result, when he gets to where his daughter was sitting he pretends not to be frustrated while the daughter gets up all excited and jumping.

\- So what about Dad? Did I make it?

Says Diana animated and with a glow in her eyes.

\- And then daughter... I don't have the best news to tell you... Unfortunately you didn't get accepted by the academy, but don't be sad, I will try another one, I know you are a strong and determined girl, you will succeed.

Says Jack after taking a deep breath.

\- I understand father... I'm horrible at magic... I suck at being a witch... You shouldn't waste your time with this nonsense; a witch is no good in this society at all.

Says Diana looking down frustrated.

\- Hey! Don't think like that, don't be pessimistic, it was just the first frustration, you have a whole life ahead of you to try to be a witch, just don't give up my good.

Says Jack hugging Diana.

\- Father... I love you... If all the fathers in the world were like you the world would be a better place.

Says Diana while she was hugging her father.

After the father-daughter hug the two of them walk towards the exit, and walking down the corridors, they come across two girls wearing brown tunics, the two had green blond hair, one had a huge scar on her face and was the girl in which she watched Diana with concern during the practical tests, Jack looked a little surprised at the girl's mother as she passed, reaching the point of being reprimanded by Diana.

\- Dad! Focus! The exit is to the other side!

Says Diana a little banged up and pulling her father's arm.

\- I know Diana, I can no longer observe any girl without you scolding me?

Says Jack still watching for the girl walking.

\- Dad since you are so interested in the girl, I think her daughter will make it, they look kind of poor, but the girl with purple eyes is fantastic with magic, you had to see the ease with which she performed the spells and in the theoretical test she was the second to finish the test, she seemed confident of what she had done.

Says Diana.

\- How interesting, good let's stop to eat somewhere before a long trip home.

Says Jack.

Jack and Diana go to some restaurant to eat, while the two girls arrive at the director's room, the girl's mother's name was Veronica, she was a beautiful girl with beautiful blue eyes, a green blonde hair with some curls, As well as a fringe that passed through her forehead, the daughter's name was Sarah, her eyes were purple, the girl had a huge scar passing through her face that was very evident, when the two would enter the room, the director Emma signals for Sarah not to enter.

\- Wait out here Sarah Campbell, I need to talk to your mother.

Says Emma.

Sarah agrees, signaling with her head, so Emma closes the door, but Campbell is not a bit dumb and tried to put her ear next to the door so she could hear the conversation between the director and her mother.

\- (I am not a beast, I saw the repulsion with which the girls looked at us, just because we are wearing tunics, these tunics are not cheap at all, I spent everything I had on them so that my mother and I would be well received and yet they suspect about our poverty, I heard the mean comments they made, I have a feeling that this director will speak ill of our financial condition).

\- So how did my daughter do?

Says Veronica.

\- Look I have to congratulate the lady, Sarah Campbell is the witch, I have never seen a girl as talented as her, it would be a waste not to accept her here, but there is only one but that bothered me a little ... Your daughter doesn't dress properly, as well as doesn't carry a lady's manners, our academy demands a lot of that.

Says Emma.

\- I understand, Sarah is a bit rebellious indeed, but nothing that a bit of discipline won't solve.

Says Veronica.

\- (Discipline is my egg, don't think about making me wear those horrible dresses that don't even let you breathe, besides being an ass to move, I prefer this tunic much more, besides, I die of fear of my breasts escaping with a dress, I'm already starting to hate this place and I didn't even start studying here).

\- And like the lady, this is not only a witch's academy, tunics are the stuff of middle-aged witches, they have no class and are just old cloths.

Says Emma.

\- (Listen here your cow, a tunic is made for a witch to have better mobility, try to cast a spell with a dress that tightens your waist and leaves your breasts shaking, even more huge like mine, in a fight this only hurts you! Only a tunic likes these costs more than your fucking dress)

\- We also need you to sign this contract and pay additional fees.

Says Emma.

\- Additional Fees? It was £10 just to register my daughter here!

Says Veronica shocked.

\- (What? I spent all that money I got in my fights for nothing? I can't believe this cow has more fees).

\- Shocked am I, are you implying that you don't have enough money to pay our stay fees? Our uniform fees? Our material fees? Our fees for possible accidents? I can't believe that the scum of a poor woman enrolled in this witch academy...

Says Emma furious until Sarah comes kicking through the door extremely angry.

\- Listen to your fucking bitch here! Don't be disrespectful to my mother! We poor motherfuckers that you disgust so much that we give you rich motherfuckers luxury!

Says Sarah breathless and furious.

\- What is it like? You can't listen to the or...

Says Emma before Sarah interrupts her again.

\- And you can't lack respect for my mother! Go take it in your ass!

Says Sarah even more possessed of anger.

\- I can only be talking to a primitive or Celtic girl, I can't believe a scum like you tried your luck at this renowned academy, and I refuse to accept that you were better than my students. I have no doubt that this tunic must be a cheat.

Says Emma.

Sarah looks possessed of anger and starts taking off her tunic, but when she was almost with her belly showing, Veronica pulls back and looks furious at her daughter.

\- Sarah Campbell! That's not manners!

Says Veronica furious.

\- But Mom! She's offending you and still saying I'm cheating, you know very well that this tunic actually makes my body heavier, making it hard to move.

Says Sarah with a beak.

\- You both left me with no other choice, I will have you both arrested, and you can redeem yourself by working as servants in this academy.

Says Emma.

\- What is it like? Listen here your cow, I'm going to do a service in your face that yes!

Says Sarah jumping out in anger as Veronica held her.

\- You think you're so brave, so why don't you beat me in a fight? If I win I let them free, but if they lose they will work as servants for three years and they will do all kinds of service.

Says Emma.

\- (Even sexually I have seen that scar girl has a lot of capacity and body, this is really interesting to me, since my husband left there is not one person that satisfies me. Who knows, these melons please me? )

So they go to the courtyard of the academy, that fight caught a lot of attention, it was right on the day that some directors of other witch academies came to visit the London Magic Academy, when the fight started, Emma starts to carry a spell, while Sarah remained with her arms crossed without giving a shit, until Campbell decides to take her wand that was in the waist and just by lifting her arm shoots a spell in Emma that leaves the lady stunned to the point of falling a little wounded on the floor.

\- Satisfied? Or do you want more?

Says Sarah with her arms crossed.

\- What the... All right, you guys win now get the hell out of here.

Says Emma.

\- (What girl is that? Is she extremely powerful and strong, as a witch can defeat with a simple attack? She's just a young girl! I was supposed to be the strongest for having the most experience! I think I missed a chance, I was thinking too loud, today is a very bad day for me by the looks of it).

While Sarah and her mother were walking the streets aimlessly, after the registration failure, Diana and Jack had just returned from the restaurant, Diana is surprised to see the girl with purple eyes again and runs to her, curious about Sarah's result.

\- Hey, it's... Sarah Campbell, right? I wanted to wish you luck and tell me about the academy inside?

Says Diana with certain brightness in her eyes.

\- (What does this little ironing want with me? So it seems that not even money can buy the entrance of someone in the academy, but it wants to know if, this ironing has the most correct posture that I have ever seen).

\- Uh... That I couldn't, unfortunately we're poor.

Says Sarah pointing to her mother.

\- Diana, what did I say not to talk to strangers?

Says Jack running towards his daughter until when he arrives he ends up meeting Veronica.

\- (She's pretty, I admit, I don't care if she's poor, she's not as cute as Isabel, but she seems to be a very devoted mother, to the point of spending everything to get her daughter into a witch academy.)

\- I don't believe it, it's a waste not to have accepted a talented witch like you, just because of the financial condition.

Says Diana shocked.

\- I don't know what little world you live in, but you...

Sarah says before Veronica interrupts her by placing her hand over her daughter's mouth.

\- What my daughter meant was that we poor people suffer a lot every day.

Says Veronica stained.

\- Well my daughter only talked about how talented you two were, what you think about going with us, spending some time in our residence, but only if you want to be clear, in return you help my daughter to learn magic.

Says Jack.

\- Really?

Sarah and Veronica say surprised.

\- Why not?

Says Jack.

\- (This rich man is cooler than I thought, I always had an idea that everyone was very snobbish and were shitting for us poor, he's handsome too, does not come close to Harold, but is much more imposing than him. I admit it).

\- Well I appreciate the help sir; we were homeless since we were forced to leave.

Says Sarah.

\- Because you created a bad reputation in the village, we escaped certain death.

Says Veronica a little furious.

\- And where did they live?

Says Jack.

\- North of England in a small village that I don't know the name exactly, but let's forget about what my daughter did.

Says Veronica.

\- So prepare yourselves that today's journey will be very long, we have a few days on horseback until we reach Weddinburgh, capital of Scotland.

Says Jack with his hands on his waist.

Then the four of them get into the carriage with all the luggage they had on the way Jack to London to buy some clothes for the two girls, as well as pack something for them to eat.

The trouble Sarah had gotten herself into was nothing more than something related to the addiction of the purple-eyed girl with wines and alcoholic beverages, as well as Campbell was an assumed lesbian, the girl kept trying to get funny on the side of some girls, This caused some hatred for the parents of some of these girls and the girls themselves, so one day they received confirmation that they could burn down the small house where Sarah and Veronica lived and because of this the two had to leave with only the money they had in their pocket plus their clothes.

Upon arriving at the Cavendish family's mansion, the two were surprised at the size and luxury they had in that place, after all since Jack's grandparents built that place, the Cavendish family at that time had relations with the British crown which gave them a lot of money.

Months went by, Jack and Veronica liked each other more and more, it wouldn't take long for the couple's first kiss to roll what really happened, and seeing this Diana ran crying to her room.

See you, Campbell witches...

Name: Diana Cavendish

Date of birth: January 4, 1632

Place of birth: Weddinburgh, Scotland, UK (Scottish)

Height: 166 cm

Weight: 53 kg

Measurements (bust/waist/hips): 87/60/90

Color and appearance of hair: Yellowish blonde, long, curly, with locks that alternate between shades and dark, long bangs, reaches the back.

Color and appearance of eyes: Water Blue, Western.

Physical appearance: Caucasian pale skin, thin, thin waist, medium breasts, wide hips.

Diana Cavendish, like her parents is a very classy and disciplined person, the girl was brought up since she was a child to study, having the best private teachers in the UK, because she has a father who is always so understanding and permissive she has never had problems regarding her sexuality, so much so that she is an assumed lesbian, Diana tries to be at all times the most cordial person possible, so that they do not make a bad impression on her, She also hates people who don't have an iota of class, sometimes looking at them with repulsion, Cavendish is practically a princess and was created to be one, her dream is one day to become a witch and who knows to be as great as her ancestor Beatrix, the reason why she has a yellowish hair is precisely the absence of magic for years, since the last Cavendish who used magic had green hair.

Name: Sarah Campbell

Date of birth: July 5, 1632

Place of birth: Village without name, England, United Kingdom (English)

Height: 162 cm

Weight: 59 kg

Measurements (bust/waist/hips): 99/76/97

Color and appearance of hair: Green blond, long, curly, long bangs, reaches to the back.

Color and appearance of eyes: Purple, Western.

Physical appearance: Pale Caucasian skin, a little high, strong, abdomen a little defined, thin waist, huge breasts, wide hips, cut scars on arms, legs, abdomen and back and a larger one that passes through the face.

Sarah Campbell is an extremely powerful and intelligent witch, despite her age, this is due to the hard training she faced since she was a child, when still living in a village there was a cave with a portal that led straight to a well feared forest called Arcturus, which were full of monsters and magical creatures that can kill in seconds and the girl trained surviving days and even weeks there since she was a child, but this was not only one of the events that made her so strong, but what she started doing when she was 9 years old, as Veronica did not work and lived from hunting animals and planting, Sarah saw a fight taking place in a bar between two witches and money was rolling, she was not afraid and soon went to try her luck, the girl immediately beat an older witch who did not start trying to take it lightly, but soon took a beating the little one, the years went by, Sarah was getting money after money with the fights and so gave a better life to her mother, but unfortunately discovered alcohol at the age of 11 with a girl and began to lose control drinking wines and whiskies, often came home drunk and was reprimanded by her mother, but even changed Sarah was not weak or foolish in fighting. Campbell hates with all her strength rich people and their customs, since she had a vision that they were snobbish and mistreated poor people, since the tax collector always threatened to assault Veronica if she was not with the taxes.


	3. Why are you getting married?

November 10, 1646, Diana ran out after seeing a scene in which she wanted to deny having seen, her father was kissing another woman and was the same one who helped her to teach magic, despite her help, Diana still had difficulties, even with a very correct posture, when passing through the corridor towards her room Cavendish comes across Sarah who was just passing by wanting to get another bottle of whiskey.

\- (What does the spoiled girl want now? To run out crying must be because her father didn't let her buy a carriage, or she will see it was something serious, Diana although she is a boring iron, it is different from what I thought about rich people).

Despite her differences and the many times that Diana rebuked Sarah's behavior, Campbell felt an appreciation for Cavendish for having a home and for the girl being a very dedicated witch, in a quick reasoning the girl with purple eyes decides that it is better to go see how is Diana, She goes towards the bedroom, when opening the door Cavendish was lying on the bed crying trying to muffle the sound through the pillow, Sarah sits on the blonde's bed and puts her hand on her back with some concern.

\- Diana... What is it?

Says Sarah caressing Diana.

\- Sarah...

Says Diana still crying.

Diana takes a deep breath and with a little fear turns her face, facing Sarah who was very worried about Cavendish, it was not normal for the blonde to cry.

\- Sarah, I don't know if this is going to sound a little selfish on my part or it might offend you but...

Says Diana looking down half sad.

\- You can speak Diana, as long as you can vent and download this feeling.

Says Sarah.

\- It doesn't even look like the same Sarah who sits drunk in the hallways.

Says Diana with a singing smile.

\- Hey! So tell us what caused you to cry so much about your ironing.

Says Sarah.

\- Never call me an iron, I'm not like the other snobby little riches, I think it's good that you respect me Sarah! I know it sounds selfish, but I don't want my father to forget what he had with my mother... I saw them kissing in the room... My mother and he had a whole story together before she left... I have this dream of becoming a witch because of her...

Says Diana until Sarah hugs her.

\- I can imagine how painful it must be to have lost the mother...

Says Sarah holding the cry.

\- I'm sorry if that sounded like a complaint from me about your mom and dad kissing... I would never think of anything enjoyable coming from you, I know my father must really like Mrs. Campbell.

Says Diana as Sarah comes out of her hug and holds her hand over Cavendish's shoulder.

\- Diana, if for you it was a huge shock to lose your mother, imagine for your father, he must have been extremely devastated, just like you, but don't think that if he fixes someone, it won't make you forget the memories you had together, your father must have memories of his beautiful mother in his heart, But Mr. Cavendish doesn't want to be alone, it's very complicated to live alone without the person who gave you affection and love, I know my mother will make him very happy, my mother has never met another man who is my father, but the same is gone before I was even born.

Says Sarah after taking a deep breath.

\- You know Sarah? You could be like that more often, I don't understand why you behave in such a childish way, but thank you, it made me feel better, if it is going to be our destiny to be sisters, I will love.

Says Diana with a singing smile.

\- And you could be less annoying, but you can't change your hard head.

Says Sarah caressing Diana's head.

\- Do I have a hard head? You're the only one who refuses to behave like a lady here, but let's forget about these silly little fights, I'm in the mood to know more about my new "sister".

Says Diana with her hand on her waist.

\- Know me?

Says Sarah confused.

\- Oh it will be just a silly question, I'm curious to know, since we arrived I notice the look of indifference that you have for boys at parties, but also noticed how you blush when looking at a girl. Sarah, are you a lesbian?

Says Diana.

\- Did it take you five months to touch that I was a lesbian?

Says Sarah in a sarcastic tone.

\- You never spoke, well I suspected, but I'm glad you even behave when you have some party around here.

Says Diana.

\- And I try to control myself, these little ironing girls are really hot, but what are they going to want with a classless poor girl and, by the way, what are they going to want with a girl? They only want to know about a handsome guy from a very wealthy family, I imagine that you must also have the same...

Sarah says before Diana interrupts her.

\- I'm a lesbian Sarah, but I'm not a shameless one like you, you don't talk that way when talking about a girl.

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

\- And is there a sure way to talk to someone? They are hot and fuck themselves.

Says Sarah inflating her cheeks.

Diana looks at Sarah and the same boot in Campbell's face with shame for what she had said, after also scolding her, because of what Sarah had said to Diana she accepted more openly the fact that Jack and Veronica were together, on November 20, 1646 Jack Cavendish and Veronica Campbell get married, after the ceremony a party is held at the Cavendish family mansion, miraculously Sarah was very well dressed, wearing the dresses that she felt enormous repulsion to wear, Diana always looked at her almost blushing.

\- (I have to admit that Sarah like this is very beautiful, but better stop thinking about these things, Sarah and I are sisters now! I have to have decency! No unclean thoughts Diana Cavendish... Oh I can't, her cleavage, the dress made Sarah so attractive).

While on Sarah's side she was walking around the residence looking for a drink, but every time she got close to a cup Diana looked at her with an ugly face and when Diana wasn't there, Campbell always remembered how Diana didn't like to see her catching a drink, now she didn't have to control herself anymore until she got to a girl, but when she opened her mouth to flirt, Diana was watching and Sarah ended up braking to say something.

\- (What a bag! I can't even have peace to flirt around here! Now that I don't owe Diana and her family anything anymore, I have to stay here and do nothing I want to do).

\- Hey what was it girl?

Says the girl.

\- (What? It can't be... I can't believe it's her! What the hell, I tried to flirt with this girl when I was poor, but what is she doing in Scotland? She lives in the mansion near the village where she used to live.)

\- Nothing no, I just wanted to know what I was thinking about the party.

Says Sarah scratching her head.

\- Oh I already recognized you, you must be the daughter of the girl who married Sir Cavendish, it seems you've taken great luck, I've never heard of you in our society, but I've seen you two dressed in robes, what a joy this mother of yours was, but don't think that just because you're rich now that you can be…?

Says the girl as Diana listening to it goes to them and interrupts her.

\- Respect my sister! She has no obligation to behave like a classy girl, her mother is no good-for-nothing Alexandra, if she knew where I came from she wouldn't think so, you just don't believe that a poor person can relate to a rich person.

Says Diana furious.

\- I apologize Cavendish, but I can't help emphasizing that your sister has no way, do you think I'm silly? I remembered, I know who you are Sarah Campbell, your sister is a perverted lesbian! Hidden in these sophisticated clothes will not hide the disgusting lesbian that you are.

Says Alexandra pointing to Sarah.

\- Respect my sister! I will not repeat it again! What if she is a lesbian? What if she is a lesbian?

Says Diana pushing Alexandra.

\- Sorry again Cavendish, I won't bother you two anymore, but be warned that one day this one will want something with you.

Says Alexandra going away.

Diana is flushed and a little possessed of what she heard from Alexandra and shocked too, so Sarah puts her hand on Diana's shoulder.

\- Hey Diana we can talk a little... Sorry about this unwanted encounter.

Says Sarah.

\- You are not to blame for anything Sarah.

Says Diana.

Even so Sarah felt guilty and went with Diana to her room to tell about her past, Alexandra was a girl from a rich family of witches whom Sarah had tried something, as she was a lesbian and an alcoholic Campbell had no control when talking to other girls, wanting already to steal a kiss and this is what she did with Alexandra, because of the same girl, It was the fuse for everyone to wish that the Campbell were killed and expelled from the village, luckily the screams of the crowd carrying torches, woke mother and daughter who ran out of their house with only the clothes of the body, possibly that had something to do with Sarah's approach with Alexandra, she must have paid for them to expel the girls from there.

Diana is stunned to hear the story that Sarah had told her about Alexandra and is impressed by the fact that Campbell did not cause any confusion about this reunion.

\- Sarah... I don't even know where to start, but you must stop if you don't get that way in a girl, because of that you almost died!

Says Diana with her hand in her face.

\- I said it wouldn't be anything light what I told you, but I had a desire to break that Alexandra's face, but hey I had an idea.

Says Sarah with her hand on her chin.

\- No Sarah, whatever you are thinking!

Says Diana.

\- Don't worry Diana and you will help me with this, it will be fun.

Says Sarah.

\- What will make me agree with this idea of yours that I haven't heard yet?

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

\- Look, we are going to play a trick on this Alexandra, I was thinking of mixing her drink with whiskey or else unscrew the wheels of her chariot or even ...

Sarah says until Diana interrupts her.

\- Kill her? You are crazy Sarah! No and no! You can only be sick.

Says Diana furious.

\- So how about wetting it with magic?

Says Sarah holding her laugh.

\- Wet only in the sense of throwing water, do not think about leaving it wet otherwise Sarah.

Says Diana with her arms crossed and a little flushed.

\- Wet otherwise?

Says Sarah looking confused at Diana.

\- (What? She's perverted and doesn't know what these things mean. Is it really true what they say about her, Sarah has the face of being very perverted and dominant, but at the same time I think she is so silly. No! Diana Cavendish! Don't think about those things! Although... Sarah is not my blood sister... Diana no! I didn't want her to be my sister to be honest, I was already fantasizing about her doing it to me a few months ago. Oh, what do I do now? But although Sarah would be silly, I didn't think so...).

\- Diana?

Says Sarah snapping her fingers at Diana.

\- What is it?

Says Diana shaking her head and a little flushed.

\- Let's nail this play on the girl, but before that I want to know what you've been thinking and why you're blushing and why I have the impression that you should be afraid of that?

Says Sarah curious.

\- Afraid of getting someone wet?

Says Diana.

\- Fear of what you've been thinking, yes, I don't know why I have this impression, but well let's go.

Says Sarah standing up.

\- (I have to admit that seeing Diana blushed like that even makes me attracted to her and fuck if she is my sister now, we're not blood, it wouldn't be so bad to date Diana, she's really cute, even annoying I like the way she treats me, but I didn't understand this one of wetting otherwise ... Wait! Now I remembered, but that... Look... I never thought that... Ours then means that Diana has ever touched herself, I thought I was the only one who did that, since the girls in the village said it was something indecent and not religious at all, but coming from the most ironed and correct person possible, I am now perplexed).

Diana and Sarah walk the halls, the Cavendish stay away watching if the bar was clean while Campbell would conjure up a spell that makes a water sphere appear that can deform and fall above someone, the two ends up meeting Alexandra who was smoking a pipe on the balcony and talking with her friends.

\- Can you believe I ended up meeting that disgusting lesbian who tried something on me a few months ago? And that she's actually the daughter of Sir Cavendish's current wife? That she would be alive I already imagined, a witch like her would always be prepared, witches don't catch fire as easily as they used to.

Says Alexandra laughing as Sarah spied on her well possessed with rage.

\- (That was very offensive your bitch, Diana is a witch just like me, I think it's good to respect witches, I should just wet you with oil and touch a torch instead of water, you fucking bitch).

\- You always have your great sense of humor Alex, but then what happened when you saw her?

Says Alexandra's friend.

\- I would even put her in her place, but it seems that her new sister has already been taken over by the witchcraft of this poor Sarah Campbell's family, how can Sir Cavendish like witches that much? They are so useless, and still have the audacity to have rights, see if he can.

Says Alexandra.

\- I don't know what will happen in this world with witches gaining space, they already started ruining the most influential family in Scotland it will only be a matter of time before these damned ruins us all for revenge, we have to do something.

Says Alexandra's friend.

\- Although the Cavendish were originally a family of witches centuries ago, hey Nora, you could be useful to prevent us from this threat of witches since you are a witch too, but a sensible witch.

Says Alexandra.

\- My family earned very well from that witch hunt, I don't know how they kept up after years, but one day everything will come back to our side girls.

Says Nora.

\- (But what? A witch wants the hunt to come back, I'm disgusted to hear that, the will I have is to go out in the hand with each one, I want nothing, I'll punch this Nora's face, without Diana knowing, it's just using magic).

Diana then signals to Sarah that she is relieved, then Campbell conjures up a huge ball of water that ends up falling apart wetting the three girls and erasing their pipes, the three of them get very angry, Nora is the only one who noticed the fact that Sarah did that, but when facing Campbell she uses magic to talk telepathically with the wet witch.

[Sarah: Don't think about telling any hypocritical witch, if you want to solve this otherwise I'll wait for you as soon as this party is over].

[Nora: At least you're a sensible witch, so you want a duel? Know that I'm a very strong witch, you poor thing].

Diana held the laughter from afar as Sarah snuck down the halls to Cavendish and hugged her laughing.

\- You know Sarah was a little immature, but it was really fun.

Says Diana laughing.

\- I said it would be fun, but you preferred not to believe me.

Says Sarah trying to hide the half serious expression she was.

\- Sarah? What is it? Did you hear something you shouldn't have?

Says Diana worried.

\- Can't hide anything from you, right Diana? Well yes... They are horrible people Diana, they say horrible things about witches and one of them is a witch.

Says Sarah.

\- Leave them aside Sarah, I wish I knew how to do these spells would break a lot of branch with some scrotum boys.

Says Diana.

The party usually takes place only with some of the girls who had soaked themselves becoming very angry and going to talk to their parents to leave, after the wedding party Sarah meets Nora at the exact spot where they scored, Nora arrives already going over Campbell conjuring a spell, but Sarah simply takes it with her hand and makes it dissipate, this leaves the witch very shocked, Campbell doesn't attack back and just asks her to leave in peace, which Nora does with total obedience.

See you, married witches...


	4. Try to fly now Diana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut warning for this chapter

Months have passed since Jack and Veronica got married, a marriage that was somewhat polemic due to the Cavendish being of a noble origin and of the highest rank in Scottish society, marrying a poor woman who still had a witch daughter. Even though it was 47 years since the total ban on witch-hunting, there were still many humans who shared this idea of witch-hunting, as well as few witches who agreed, since it made a certain profit.

Diana continued with the same magical skills she always had, that is, none and no matter how hard Cavendish tried, it was something that seemed to have a brake in Scotland, since she had a perfect posture, she executed the spells without curling a word, even Sarah was surprised at how the girl did, even suspecting that maybe it was a curse or something like that. Campbell knew of an interesting spell that could help her "sister" with this problem, but it was something quite risky.

January 10, 1647, was a normal winter day as any other was snowing outside, just as Diana and Sarah were training magic, Cavendish was actually trying harder than training, Campbell decides to take a break from training and watches the Scottish woman trying to unleash some spell while resting on her broom.

\- (I've been here for months now... This little ironing... I'm feeling something for this idiot... She's... Ah... I think if I... Diana, I'm sorry but I hope you understand... What the hell... She's giving up, I can see Diana's frustrated look, I'll try to motivate her... I'm too shocked to do that now).

\- Hey Diana don't give up girl!

Says Sarah.

\- Ah I am a failure Sarah... I'm not like you, maybe it's true, I'm just a sucker, who wasn't born to...

Says frustrated Diana looking down until Sarah makes her stop kissing her.

The kiss was what Diana wanted the most, Sarah ventured through Cavendish's tongue, but at the same time Campbell tried to leave, but the blonde holds the girl's head with green hair and enjoys the kiss more, as she touched the back of the English woman and passed her hand over her body, until the Scottish woman when she would kiss more intensely decides to push the lower one back and faces the same flush.

\- Sarah!

Says Diana panting and blushing.

\- Eh... Now try to fly the broom.

Says Sarah scratching her head while she was blushing.

\- Ah! As if this would really help! I'm just even more confused!

Says Diana blushing and a little angry.

\- Just try, please.

Says Sarah giving the broom to Diana.

\- (What a kiss... Ah, I fell in love... I've never felt such a good mouth, so delicious... It's a taste... Oh I don't know... Diana seems to have something special, I hope it works, if it works... That's why... It works please!)

\- Tia Freyre!

Says Diana as a magic emanated around her and slowly the broom began to float, Sarah opened a smile and was stunned.

\- You got Diana.

Says Sarah proudly.

\- I did it! Sarah... You are my source of magic!

Says Diana as she flies the broom around and gets all happy doing maneuvers in the air.

\- (It worked! So that means that...)

Diana lands with her broom and jumps in Sarah starting to kiss the Campbell several times, as well as knocked the girl down on the floor with everything until she had a glow in her eyes so happy and delighted to see that it worked.

\- Hey Diana!

Says Sarah pushing Diana that she was panting and eager to kiss more.

\- What is it Sarah? If I kiss you is a source of magic then I will kiss you all the time... Actually I think I'm in the mood to be a very powerful witch thinking that way.

Says Diana with a perverted smile while Sarah was terrified.

\- (She will... Oh fuck I'm gonna get eaten right here... What I do... I wish... But not here... Not so fast... I don't want to have sex out here).

\- Diana and if our parents catch us!

Says Sarah still pushing Diana who ends up stopping.

\- My father knows I'm a lesbian, your mother knows you're a lesbian; a courtship of both of us would be a wonder... But apparently you don't want to... You're just pushing me... I'm sorry if you see me only as a sister... I love you Sarah, but apparently you just... Me...

Diana says until Sarah makes her shut up with a kiss that almost didn't take long since Campbell was holding the lapel of Cavendish's dress.

\- I also love you Diana, this magic only works with those you love, apparently we have the same feeling for each other, I think now your curse or whatever happened to your magic, is over, now your magic has been awakened.

Says Sarah releasing Diana.

\- You mean now my magic will come out? Ah Sarah, you're sweet... Do you want to date me?

Says Diana smiling to Sarah who hugs her.

\- Yes, I do! I waited so long for this day!

Says Sarah crying in Diana's arms while she caressed her.

\- It seems that someone got more emotional than me, hehe, don't care what the other idiots think about their origin... Do you know why? Because they don't know who is the real Sarah Campbell that I love and fell in love with in those months, I spent days and days restricting that passion, but spying on you at your bedroom door, seeing your beautiful muscular body, ah, that made me all wet.

Says Diana while Sarah was getting scared.

\- (Oh fuck I'm going to be eaten today by the look of it).

\- You're not only hot, you're very nice, despite your silly addictions in alcohol, I saw that you're stopping this is wonderful, if you did it for me, it's even cuter, but hey let's give a little training and then we'll go home to get warmer.

Says Diana with a perverted smile and getting up.

So they both practiced magic, this time Diana could do the spells, everyone she tried to get out, as Cavendish had a posture and a way of executing the spells bordering on perfection, she had no difficulties, taking out several first class spells, which made Sarah all happy to see her girlfriend doing something that took so long to achieve. They stay there until the sun goes down and the snow begins to fall, in this both Campbell and Cavendish go to the inside, where soon begins a banquet.

\- Finally the couple graduated.

Says Veronica laughing.

\- What couple?

Says Sarah confused.

\- Don't play silly, Jack and I heard, Olga told us that you are dating.

Says Veronica eating while Sarah was blushing.

\- (Oh shit! They got to know very quickly... And now what? What do I say? What do I do? )

\- Yes, yes! I wanted to tell you, Sarah and I are finally dating, she said she loves me! I even managed to manifest magic! Check it out!

Says Diana all bouncy and cheerful using magic to levitate the food.

\- Woah! How wonderful! My daughter couldn't choose a better girlfriend! Thank you Sarah, you really did something that Isabel tried for years, I only wish you both the best, I'm sure I will have granddaughters who will restore the magic in the Cavendish family.

Says Jack.

\- Eh... Jack, they're 15! And they're girls!

Says Veronica.

\- Nothing is impossible for magic, I am sure that my daughter is so intelligent that she will find a way to have a family next to Sarah, after all Edith achieved this 200 years ago.

Says Jack.

\- What do you mean?

Says Veronica curious.

\- Yes I've heard of Edith! She had a wife who lives in Lake Ness and is immortal... Hey Dad, can I go with Sarah to visit this woman?

Says Diana scratching her chin.

\- As long as you take care of yourselves, I don't see any problem, but take money and talk to us using magic, so it may be faster for the cards to arrive.

Says Jack.

\- Thanks Dad! You are the best father in the world.

Says Diana smiling at Jack.

After talking some more at the banquet and finishing dinner, Sarah and Diana go upstairs, Campbell enters her room, fills the bathtub and goes to take a bath. Minutes later, the Englishwoman finishes the bath and without realizing it, receives a hug from behind the Cavendish, the girl with the scar on her face gets a red tomato while the Scottish girl wouldn't let her go for anything.

\- (Oh fuck... She's also naked... I can feel her body hugging me... Now the time has come... Shit... I'm in shock... I'm going to have sex for the first time... Shit... Diana is so dominant...)

\- Uh... Diana? What the... What... Are you doing?

Says Sarah panting and terrified.

\- (Sarah is so cute, she doesn't even look like the muscular and intimidating girl that she is... She's actually a cutie... I will dominate her is now! Hehe, she's weak in front of my love).

\- Diana... I am...

Sarah says until Diana puts her finger in her vagina and notices that it was wet.

\- Wet.

Says Diana completing with a perverted tone while licking Sarah's cheek.

\- (Oh shit... I was already trying to control myself... Diana is completely dominating me; this girl is very good... Her fingers are so soft... Ah Diana).

\- What is it Sarah? So quiet... Where was that attitude? I think she's a lot deeper, I need to dig a little deeper...

Says Diana biting her lips and putting two fingers in Sarah's vagina that ends up erasing with intensity, but soon she wakes up again.

\- (Hehe, she erased it, apparently this beast is not angry at all).

\- Diana... Take it easy, it's my first... Hmmm... I am... Very... Sensitive... Hmmm...

Says Sarah in a half-weak voice as Diana continued to stick her finger in.

\- That's how I like it, but let's not stand, it's tastier in bed, apparently you forgot that we are girlfriends and you have to sleep with your girlfriend, hehe.

Says Diana while taking Sarah to bed.

\- You could at least take... hmmm... at least take that finger off... hmmm...

Sarah says she was dripping until Diana took her finger and put it in Campbell's mouth so she would shut up.

\- Shhh... Behave yourself...

Says Diana as she sat on the bed and Sarah paralyzes as she sees Cavendish's naked body, getting even dizzy.

\- (Fuck I'm in love... Diana is beautiful... I've never seen a body as slim as hers... I think it must be because she made me dizzy, she went straight to my weak point... Shit).

\- (Sarah is a statue hehe, I'm perplexed until now how she is so submissive, apparently the times I masturbated myself that I used my imagination have come true, what a corpse... She is all brave, these scars, this little tan, these green hairs covering the door of happiness and not to mention these legs).

Sarah was a statue and Campbell barely moved, but when she looked at Cavendish she was lying on the bed masturbating while the English girl was dripping so excited and sensitive that she was, In this the Scot with the other hand decides to put in the vagina with greenish blond pubes and just by leaning the finger in the intimate area of the girl with green hair, a whirlwind of vaginal juice comes out squirting all over the room and in this the lowest one ends up fainting and only does not fall on the floor because the blonde uses a spell to levitate Sarah to the bed and lay her down next to her. It doesn't take long and soon Campbell wakes up in shock when she faces another girl naked.

\- Sarah? Are you that sensitive?

Says Diana worried.

\- And you? Are you that dominant? I got no reaction... You came and caught me on my back as I went to bed...

Says Sarah blushing her breasts while looking to the side trying to avoid looking at Diana.

\- You are very cute like that, so you also sleep naked? Good, that makes it easier for me to get into action, hehe.

Says Diana with a perverted smile.

\- Okay... I guess I was a little wrong about saving myself, I'm all... Ahhhhh!

Sarah says until Diana puts two fingers in Campbell's vagina just as she starts sucking it, leaving the English girl dizzy.

\- (I am in paradise... This is my first time... Fuck... This is better than touching yourself when my mom wasn't at the cabin... Diana sucks so good... But I can't react... How can I be so sensitive when someone else touches my pussy).

\- Uh... Dianaaaa... Hmmm... I love you...

Says Sarah dizzy and fainted again, but soon wakes up.

\- (This is my first time and the fortune I thought was so dominant is actually dominated, a fluffy one, it doesn't even look like it, but I'm loving it, I really wanted to tame this beast, after months just watching it in the lock, this whole body is mine).

Diana stops sucking Sarah who was already traveling with so much pleasure and then Cavendish lays Campbell's head down and sits on the face of the Englishwoman who starts sucking the Scottish girl who was just enjoying the green-haired girl's sucks as she took her blonde hair and rubbed herself in Sarah's mouth.

\- That Sarah! Put that tongue in! Suck me good!

Says Diana excited while Sarah sucked her off.

\- (Help... I thought that now that I would stimulate this demon I would be free, but by the looks of it she dominates me... I have to admit, I have never sucked one before, so smelly, so soft, it even looks like a ham).

\- How nice is that Sarah? Don't you want an extra stimulus? Ahhh! Don't fucking bite! I understand that you don't want a sensitive girl.

Says Diana while Sarah was sucking her and ended up biting Cavendish's vaginal lips.

\- (What a divine feeling... So many years waiting for the person was worth it, I never thought that being sucked would be so good, but I'm really going to sit here being sucked and I can't do anything with Sarah? I would put my hand in her pussy, but I don't want to get a bite on my lips again).

\- If you bite again I swear I'll stick that whole broom in your pussy, so I think it's good to let you! Sarah! So if that's the case don't suck me anymore!

Says Diana after receiving another bite from Sarah on her vaginal lips and slapping Campbell's thigh, as well as getting out of there.

\- Finally! Air!

Says Sarah panting.

\- Since you won't suck me and you don't want to feel pleasure with me what you think about it here.

Says Diana turning and signaling a pair of scissors with her hands.

\- What is this?

Says Sarah confused.

\- Don't play the fool, let's do it here.

Says Diana signaling scissors.

\- Okay, I'm already doing it.

Says Sarah signaling scissors while Diana put her hand on her face.

Diana puts her vagina into Sarah's intimate region which was confused until Cavendish gives a smile and starts rubbing herself into it Campbell understands what it was and starts moaning as she feels the Scottish woman rubbing herself, The English girl just kept squeezing the blanket and mattress while the blonde was enjoying what she could, starting to give her first moans, which were very soft and sharp, which made the girl with green hair blush even more and even made her move a little and rub together with her girlfriend.

\- Check it out! It looks like someone is starting to act.

Says Diana as she rubbed herself hugged on Sarah's leg.

\- Hmmm Diana... I... I won't stand still... Ahhhhh!

Sarah says until it releases more vaginal juice.

\- Fuck Sarah, you enjoy very easy, I am loving, my sensitive little girlfriend, who would say that the fortune is so behaved between four walls.

Says Diana continuing to rub herself.

\- Uhum...

Says Sarah panting.

\- (Now that Sarah enjoyed it is perfect to rub even more, she got wet, now that the real scissors will start, just wait and you will faint even more my good).

Diana begins to increase the intensity in which she rubs herself on Sarah who was practically in another world after expelling her vaginal juice, Cavendish was feeling in paradise while rubbing herself on the English woman, after a few minutes she begins to feel some orgasms and moan more, until she ends up releasing her vaginal juice that sneezed all over Sarah's body that ends up waking up after feeling the liquid fall on her face.

\- Ahhh! Uhhh! Ohhhh! Hmmm! That was so good...

Says Diana while releasing the vaginal juice.

\- Satisfied now?

Says Sarah panting.

\- Just because of that you will suck me dry! It's good to be polite and suck me right.

Says Diana jumping on Sarah's head and sitting on Campbell's face.

\- Hmmm!

Says Sarah after taking a sit-down from Diana.

Sarah kept sucking Diana for a long time until Cavendish ended up releasing her vaginal juice and Campbell was already panting and tired of it so much that the Scottish woman spent it at that moment.

\- I think my girlfriend can't take it that much, we'd better take a bath and then go to sleep, I think I overdid it a bit.

Says Diana as Sarah nodded her head in agreement.

After a long night of love that seemed to last an eternity for Sarah, the two decide to take a bath as they clean up the mess they made of when they had sex, Diana really got everything out of Campbell enjoying as much as she could with the English girl that night, right on the first day of dating, the green-haired girl can finally get the rest she deserved after the bath and for the first time can sleep next to the love of her life.

See you, lesbian witches...


	5. Loch Ness

January 11, 1647, after a long and tiring night of love between Sarah and Diana, the newly formed couple had the rest they deserved, until the day begins to dawn and soon Campbell is the first to wake up and the same note that had someone on top of her, was the Cavendish who was with the naked body over her, in this the English starts to touch what had happened the day before and is a little shocked.

\- (Diana and I... We're dating and I'm not a virgin anymore... It means that... Oh shit... She completely overpowered me last night, I didn't even get a chance to breathe... I hope she'll take it easy next time, I really have no control over this girl's fire).

Sarah continues to watch the ceiling and reflect, at the same time she smiles to know that she has finally found a girlfriend, until Diana wakes up and faces Sarah with a malicious smile and then attacks her with a kiss.

\- Good morning my love.

Says Diana.

\- Good morning.

Says Sarah yawning.

\- I loved the adventure in bed we had last night... It was so romantic and sweet, you really know how to treat me with love and affection, I hardly wait to have more nights like this one.

Says Diana while Sarah just smiles.

\- (I'm fucked, literally fucked).

\- Uhum yes my love...

Says Sarah stretching.

Sarah gets up and when looking in the mirror, she notices that she was full of bite marks all over her body, even more than the scars she had while Diana was just admiring her girlfriend's beauty, even biting her lips, so much so that Cavendish slaps Campbell's ass that she ends up moaning.

\- Diana!

Says Sarah blushing.

\- Hottie.

Says Diana biting her lips.

\- Let's bathe and get dressed in love...

Sarah says until Diana gets up and hugs her from behind.

\- Sure, but without first making you feel it...

Says Diana descending her hand through Sarah's belly while licking her neck.

Sarah starts moaning as Diana's hand goes down her waist and in that they end up having sex some more in a morning session that took almost an hour. Campbell got tired and tried to get up, but Cavendish kept holding her, but when she noticed that the English woman was getting tired she decided to let go and from there they started taking a bath together in a bathtub and the Scottish woman got a little sorry and even avoided exchanging glances with her girlfriend.

\- What’s the matter, my love?

Says Sarah looking at Diana.

\- I'm sorry to exaggerate a little on the sexual issue... I don't want to make you fuck me all the time either. Even more that you don't want to.

Says Diana until Sarah puts her hand on her chin.

\- Hey, don't get hot with it not my love, it's not like it's bad. You know, I love being made of a bitch when it comes to sex.

Says Sarah smiling at Diana who looks at her.

\- But I promise to take it lighter; it seems that the girl with the big breasts cannot stand an hour with me hehe.

Says Diana until Sarah shows her middle finger.

\- Fuck you.

Says Sarah sinking her head into the bathtub until Diana pushes Campbell's head into her intimacy.

\- Diana!

Says Sarah emerging her head.

\- Hehe. For someone who didn't like you until you licked it.

Says Diana with a perverted smile.

The two continue the bath normally, one looking at the other, until little by little Campbell begins to hear the moans of Diana who was with her hand in her intimacy while bathing. Campbell just ignores and continues to bathe, finishing before Cavendish, when she gets up she just listens to her girlfriend telling her to stand with her back to the Scot while she dries her body until after a few seconds she hears Diana releasing her vaginal juice.

\- Now can I get dressed?

Says Sarah.

\- Of course you can. My love, but if you want to stay totally naked I wouldn't bother.

Says Diana shrugging while licking her fingers.

Sarah dries her body and puts on a sash around her breasts and puts on briefs and then a pair of pants, finishing dressing up with a brown tunic that went to the knee line that she always used to wear and put on socks with boots of a similar color to the tunic. After dressing Diana finished her bath and it was another one that soon dried her body and tidied up more to tidy up, Cavendish put on a blouse to hide her breasts, a red dress, pantyhose, sneakers, besides spending some time combing her hair and passing makeup on her face.

\- Love, you don't need all that.

Says Sarah using a spell to dry her hair.

\- Love, I have to keep my class.

Says Diana while combing her hair.

After a long time waiting for Diana to finish combing her hair and makeup herself, as much as Cavendish was not so vain, she put a blush on her cheeks to make it pinker and wore a red lipstick, the Scottish woman's skin was already very pale so she didn't have to use dust. Sarah only waited, but soon Diana goes to her and starts combing Campbell's hair that was a bit raised since the English woman just dried without combing, what she was not used to do. After getting ready they go to the dining room and soon start a real breakfast banquet. Diana as always eating with all possible class, knowing how to use each of the forks, while Sarah took the pieces of meat and peas with her own hand, even the mashed potatoes.

\- (Oh that Sarah... Never learns to eat with class... Imagine the shame I'll go through when they hear about my relationship with her... Or at the future witch academy we'll be studying... I don't want Sarah to be expelled for her lack of manners... But you know... She's kind of cute eating that way).

\- Hmmm This mashed potato with peas is a delight.

Says Sarah with her mouth full.

\- Sarah! Don't talk with your mouth full! And use your forks and spoons to get food, your hands will get all dirty with food. You didn't even wash your hands!

Says Diana with her hand on her face.

\- Of course I washed it when we took a bath.

Says Sarah putting a piece of meat in her mouth.

\- Oh Sarah... Because I still try.

Says Diana with her hand on her face.

\- The same way I try to control your ass fire.

Says Sarah until Diana blushes,

\- Sarah!

Says Diana blushing while Jack and Veronica listening to everything were just laughing.

The two girls soon finish eating and Sarah takes a handkerchief to clean her hand and all her mouth that was dirty, while Diana wipes her face in a pompous way, they talk a little with their parents about their departure and after they talk, they go to the room to pack, and Sarah took only a bag that had inside her pants and socks, besides a sweater. Diana was trying to take as many things as possible. Campbell even puts her hand over Cavendish's.

\- Love, don't exaggerate, don't take it all, we'll just spend a few days there and not a lifetime, just take what you need, your suitcase will get too heavy that way.

Says Sarah.

\- You say that because you have no vanity at all, but I preserve myself to be the most beautiful possible, this marvelous face...

Says Diana until Sarah interrupts her with a kiss.

\- You are more beautiful without makeup my love, now just get some clothes and let's fly to Lake Ness.

Says Sarah while Diana was blushing.

\- Oh, okay, okay, but if my face gets ugly and full of pimples the same...

Says Diana until Sarah raises one of her eyebrows.

\- Horrible and full of pimples Same as who? It's not my fault that I'm a teenager!

Says Sarah hiding her face.

\- Not love... I didn't want to talk about it... I'm sorry... It's just that you know I would find the end of the world and Ahhhh. Shit! A pimple on my chin was just talking!

Says Diana blushing herself looking in the mirror.

\- That's it.

Says Sarah bursting the spine on Diana's chin.

\- Sarah! My face will be full of holes!

Says Diana patting Sarah on the forehead.

After that moment, Diana decides to take only some clothes in a big bag and Sarah only in a small bag. The two take their brooms and go to the outside of the mansion, where they ride the brooms and say goodbye to Jack and Veronica, taking flight from there.

\- Bye mother!

Says Sarah.

\- Bye daddy!

Says Diana.

Diana and Sarah start to take off from the Cavendish family mansion towards Lake Ness where they would see the mysterious witch, try to know if it was the truth about the Cavendish family ancestor named Edith.

As time went by, the Cavendish Campbell couple were approaching Lake Ness, the lake was with some small ice sheets floating and there was also a lot of snow on the ground, the snow that was falling, ended up making the pair land somewhere around the lake.

Meanwhile a woman with long blue hair was warned by a creature that was swimming there that they had people around, being two witches, one with green hair and another blonde.

\- So we have a visitor? How wonderful. Hey Nessie. Follow my plan; we'll scare these two girls.

Says the woman as the creature agreed with the head and submerged in water.

Diana and Sarah were taking a look around and soon Campbell starts trying to scare Cavendish by talking about the Loch Ness monster, but the Scot already knew about the legend and wasn't afraid to make sure it was just a magical creature that stayed in hers.

\- Ah Diana you are a pain in the ass, you are not afraid of anything and on top of that you live speaking pompous and intelligent things.

Says Sarah while Diana was laughing.

\- Oh hohoho, I said it's no use that I'm not afraid of Nessie, I already came here when I was a child.

Says Diana shrugging.

\- Hahaha, I can never stand your pompous bourgeois laughter.

Says Sarah laughing.

\- Ah go pick coconut.

Says Diana.

The two as they walked were all distracted and tried to find some place to shelter, until they end up feeling a breath of air on their backs and it was a bit of a hot air, in this Diana until she gets quiet, but Sarah starts to get scared and by impulse pushes the Cavendish to the side as far as possible and then throws herself forward and gives a mortal in the air facing the creature that gave them a puff.

\- Get away from my Diana!

Says Sarah with a more serious expression.

\- Sarah... That's not Nessie.

Says Diana as she sees the creature and gets up.

\- Diana hides, I take care of protecting you.

Says Sarah stepping on it and making some blocks of ice come out of the lake and throwing it towards the creature.

\- These little ice creams won't hurt me...

Says the creature until it is right with everything and feels pain.

The creature, when hit, gives a scream of pain and in this ends up turning into human form and was the same woman with blue hair who wanted to scare the girls, she had her hand on her belly feeling pain.

\- You're a bit strong for a little girl, but now you've provoked the wrath of Farnese the most powerful witch in Scotland, I'm responsible for arresting Nessie. She will serve me greatly as a source of magical power. Mwahaha!

Says Farnese.

\- Look you'll take it up your ass, I don't know this Nessie, but you'll get so much that you made the poor creature get stuck!

Says Sarah snapping her fists.

Farnese begins to enter in a fight pose and makes a staff appear, in this he begins to soon aim a spell at Sarah that was standing in the same position, with open arms concentrating a spell that emanated from the palm of her hands. The blue-haired witch soon casts a spell on Campbell that disappears and soon hits the eldest woman in the face, followed by a knee on the stomach, a left hook on the chin, a right elbow on the stomach, a punch with a direct fist on the face and a kick well done on the stomach that causes Farnese to be cast a little backwards.

\- I already told you that I will break your face at the base of the beating, it comes in the hand, only guaranteed in magic.

Says Sarah.

\- Listen here brat, I am a witch, not a delinquent to get out of hand.

Says Farnese standing up.

Farnese begins to concentrate another spell and this time Sarah doesn't even wait and soon she transports herself from the front to the blue-haired witch who uses a spell that makes a stream of water using the snow around her and casts Campbell high, strong enough to make the English woman be cast ten meters high.

\- (Look how smart, this spell of turning snow into water and throwing a chain at me was genius, I have to admit that this witch is smart, but I won't suffer any fall damage).

When Sarah returns to the ground she uses a spell that causes her fall to slow down with the air to cushion their fall, giving a mortal and standing gently on the ground. In this Farnese casts a water current spell to push Campbell back, but she uses a force field spell and slowly walks towards the blue-haired witch. While Diana watched all that fighting hidden behind a pile of snow.

\- (Sarah so serious is so cute. She's so strong somehow all those muscles and scars show that she's a much better witch than me. Go Sarah!)

Sarah breaks the whole chain of magic and hits Farnese's stomach with a punch, then takes her chin, hits her nose with a right punch, followed by a left punch to the chest, a kick to the chin followed by a spin and a kick that would be in the stomach, until Farnese holds Campbell's leg and uses a spell to throw her behind. The blue-haired witch was already a little panting and signals with the palm of her hand in front of the English, which said to give a break in the fight.

\- Wait! I surrender! You won brat! I don't want to break my teeth!

Says Farnese.

\- Would that be a bluff? How can I trust you?

Says Sarah suspicious.

\- Girl I just wanted to scare you and your girlfriend, I saw the tone you spoke to her. I am the guardian of Lake Ness. Your two faces are very familiar, but at the same time different. Don't the Cavendish have hair of your color? I recognize a Cavendish from afar and this girlfriend of yours is identical to Edith, only the threads are blonde. What happened to the Cavendish and why do you have the same hair tone as Edith?

Says Farnese.

\- And I don't fucking know.

Says Sarah shrugging.

\- I think I already know... But look, you don't have to attack me, I'm peaceful, I just have to protect this sanctuary from bad people.

Says Farnese.

\- Sarah! She could be the woman we were looking for!

Says Diana.

Diana runs towards Sarah and holds her arm that would still prepare for an attack; Farnese lowers her guard and then points to the cabin where she lived, taking a broom and floating from there.

\- Come with me to my house. I promise you can stay a while, I know you are Cavendish.

Says Farnese.

\- I still have my suspicions, but I think it's good not to make any funny comments.

Says Sarah riding her broom.

From there the two witches take their brooms and fly to another part of Lake Ness, it was a small house with a garden full of violets, when they enter the house the three shake a little to get the snow off their clothes and sit on a couch that was in one of the rooms of the house.

\- This is my humble home, I find it curious that two of Edith's descendants are dating, your kinship may be distant, but I know of course you are Cavendish. But I want to know... Why did you come here? It wasn't just because of the blizzard.

Says Farnese.

\- I heard that you are connected to Edith Cavendish and we wanted to know if you know about a magic that could...

Diana says until Farnese completes it.

\- You can only be talking about the fertility stone.

Says Farnese until the girls are stunned.

\- Fertility stone? Is that a real thing?

They say Sarah and Diana.

\- I will explain to you how to get it and also how it works. After all, Edith Cavendish was my wife while I was alive.

Says Farnese.

Then Farnese begins to explain about the legend of the fertility stone, which had a way to obtain and was in 1648 with the Magic Battle Tournament, which had to award besides being immune to all laws, also has a chance to win that fertility stone, since the organizers of the tournament were two of the nine witches. Sarah knew about this tournament and only wanted to participate in the dispute because of the fierce fights. Farnese also talked about the love stone that was a relic that could bring fertility, but the blue-haired woman says that it only works in heterosexual couples, until Diana puts her hand on her face and has the idea of forming a new fertility stone from this love stone. This impresses the 200 year old witch who never thought of this idea and thought it was very genius on Cavendish's part.

See you, Ness witches...

Full name: Farnese

Date of birth: February 10, 1422 (Gained immortality in 1462)

Place of birth: Around Lake Ness, Scotland. (Scottish)

Height: 1.67m (5'6")

Weight: 55kg (121 lbs)

Measurements (bust/waist/hips): 87/62/89

Hair color and appearance: Dark blue, long that reaches the hip line, some bangs that pass through the forehead, usually tied with a ponytail.

Eye color and appearance: Heterochromic green on the left side, purple on the right side, western.

Physical appearance: Caucasian pale skin, thin, medium breasts, triangular nose.

Farnese is an immortal witch who was also the girlfriend of Edith Cavendish, she is the guardian of Lake Ness and her importance is above all in protecting Nessie from humans coming to her. Her origin is unknown to her, nobody knows who are the parents of the girl who appeared from nowhere in the place. In fact, Farnese was the daughter of Lilith and Luna, but they didn't want their daughter to know where she came from and they didn't want to reveal the secret of the girl's origin, taking care of her indirectly, sometimes manifesting themselves in the creature Nessie, which she used to communicate with the girl. Farnese had the immortality gained at 40 years after participating in the Magic Battle Tournament of 1448 with the help of Harriet and Freya who gave this power to the witch in exchange for her taking care of magic violets which became more powerful with the death of Edith.


	6. The love stone cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this chapter

Farnese spent the day telling Diana and Sarah about the fertility stone and also about her relationship with Edith Cavendish, saying that one day she had to separate from her wife because of her immortal condition, which she ended up earning at the age of 40, In a deal she made with the two of the nine witches, which was about taking more fertility stones and gaining immortality in exchange for taking care of the sacred violets and also for the part that she felt a lot of empathy for Nessie and did not want humans to capture or do anything with her.

Farnese also took the opportunity to tell the two of them about the location of the love stone that was not so far away, on an island in the north of Scotland, which made the girls agree to go to the love stone cave the next day.

Diana and Sarah decided to spend the night at Farnese's residence which was until very spacious and had a room for the girls to stay which soon made the blue-haired witch begin to hear the moans and even screams of Sarah who could not get laid without making noise, since Diana was somewhat tireless.

January 12, 1647, the day was dawning in Lake Ness, the winter gave a light truce that morning and it wasn't snowing so much, it was still cold, but the sun was already appearing that morning and the rays were beating on the window and staying on the passing over the face of Diana and Sarah who were both sleeping naked and hugged.

\- (Another day of dating starting... This girl ends my energy more than any fight or training... How much fire for a Cavendish, but I have to admit she has a nice body, those pink nipples... That smooth pussy and she's got a rabbit's ass... As she sucks hot too, I feel like she sucks all my life energy).

\- Hmmm! Sarah, has it dawned yet?

Says Diana rubbing her eyes while resting on Sarah's breasts.

\- Yes, good morning my love.

Says Sarah caressing Diana.

\- Today we will take the stone of love my good hehe. I will love us well that I could also make a love in the cave of the love stone. Just a little kiss doesn't make sense.

Says Diana as she stared at Sarah's nipples and ran her finger over them.

\- But what about Farnese? I would love to have sex, but love is too cold. Don't you think Farnese will go along to show where the...

Sarah says until Diana interrupts her with a kiss.

\- Quiet you are a poet, look my love, it is not so necessary that Farnese goes along. She said that the cave of love stone is very safe and we can go there with the crystal ball. What was love? Don't you want to have sex with me? Fine...

Says Diana until Sarah grabs her cheek.

\- Hey I never said that, baby, I'm just embarrassed, you know... Someone will see us...

Sarah says until Diana puts her finger over Campbell's mouth.

\- Nobody is going to see us fuck love and relax, remember that Farnese said that the water is warm.

Says Diana.

The two of them get up from there after a little chat and go and bathe for a while. After bathing in a bath, Diana and Sarah put on the clothes they had worn the day before, which makes the Scottish woman disgusted, since she never wore the same clothes as the day before. After they change, the couple goes to the kitchen where they were already smelling the food being made from there. When they arrive they both sit on the chair and wait for the food to be ready which was a soup.

\- What is this soup?

Says Diana.

\- Nessie saliva, potato, chicken meat, paprika, tomato and violet petals from the garden, this is one of the best soup...

Says Farnese while Sarah was taking it in a bowl and ends up burning herself.

\- Ahhhh! I burned my tongue!

Sarah says with her tongue shows her until Diana kisses her.

\- Better?

Says Diana while Sarah was blushing.

\- Next time don't forget to blow the soup is very hot.

Says Farnese laughing.

\- And saliva! Disgusting! How do you want me to drink saliva?

Says Diana disgusted.

\- It's so tasty, it doesn't look like saliva, you should try Diana. This soup is very good. Why you think saliva is so bad, we make so much saliva that we let go kissing and spit out my pussy to suck me.

Says Sarah blowing the soup until Diana pinches her arm.

\- Sarah!

Says Diana blushed.

Farnese just laughs at all that while the smell of the soup and Diana's stomach kept insisting that she drink the soup, which she ends up doing by taking a spoon and trying a little, which makes Cavendish end up loving the taste and start drinking more of the soup. Sarah didn't use a spoon and just took it by turning the bowl and making noise.

\- Sarah have more manners on the table.

Says Diana while Sarah was finishing a bowl.

\- Ahhh! More!

Says Sarah.

\- Classic Cavendish, Edith was very classy even though in the old days Cavendish were not as pompous and rich as they are today.

Says Farnese drinking the soup bowl.

\- Tell us about the Cavendish.

Says Sarah filling another bowl.

\- Sarah! And the stone of love?

Says Diana.

\- Relax that you will fly holding on to me, I can make it all the way in an instant.

Says Sarah.

\- Well... In my time Edith had Sarah's colored hair and was like Diana's hair, alternating between dark and light tones. Edith also had freckles, she was very beautiful... Edith... Well... At least we have beautiful offspring... I think I have a theory for Diana's hair to be like that, it must be lack of magic in the Cavendish family, since I heard that they came for 3 generations in a row from only men and as we know magic does not manifest in men.

Says Farnese.

\- I think so, my father said he really wanted to see our family having witches again.

Says Diana with her hand on her chin.

\- I imagine, but in a way it was good the help of the men who came in the family, since they enriched a lot the Cavendish who lived in a big house, for a real castle, I know this because I look indirectly at what happens with the family ... In the years that Edith lived she already showed that she wanted to bring class and sophistication with the family. I remember well when we were studying in Luna Nova, she was always acting in a pompous way.

Says Farnese with a corner smile.

\- You Cavendish are even interesting. It's not for nothing that I'm dating one.

Says Sarah drinking the fourth bowl of soup.

The three spend time talking to each other about the Cavendish family over the years, which even went so far as to hide the connection with magic since throughout Europe they were having an intense period of witch-hunting that only ended at the end of the 16th century on the island of Great Britain. After the conversation Sarah takes the broom and holds Diana's hand, going hand in hand to the outside while Farnese goes after them.

\- We go alone to the cave.

Says Sarah.

\- Ah then take advantage, I already know the reason why you want to go alone, then you can go at will... Sarah, could you moan lower? I can't sleep listening to you moan.

Says Farnese laughing while Sarah was blushing.

Sarah and Diana wave to Farnese and ride together on the same broom, however much Cavendish knew how to fly, Campbell managed to go at very high speeds to the point of taking only a little more than half an hour to travel all that way. Diana was a bit terrified and held on with all the strength of the world embracing her waist, until they arrived and landed with their brooms on the island that had only a lawn, some vegetation and a very evident cave.

\- Are we there?

Says Diana still in shock and with her face on Sarah's back.

\- Yes my love, you can take your face off my back, I didn't know you would be so terrified of speed.

Says Sarah.

\- I was... But I also felt like the safest person in the world when I felt like I was safe when I was hugging you, I knew it was just holding you that I would be okay.

Says Diana.

The two land on the island and from there they both enter the cave, facing the beautiful landscape that was inside the cave, with the crystalline and transparent water cave that also comes out a little steam from the water. The water was reflected on the walls of the cave that was illuminated by white crystals that emanated light.

\- Woah! What a beautiful place!

Says Diana.

\- Your presence here makes this place more beautiful.

Says Sarah taking Diana's hand.

\- Ah thank you my love...

Says Diana.

\- So let's kiss...

Says Sarah while Diana was slowly taking off her dress.

Sarah was already starting to get a little dizzy when she saw Diana lowering her dress and showing those curves of Cavendish showing her, her back and little by little the Scot was taking off her drawers. Until the blonde stared at Campbell.

\- Why are you still dressed?

Says Diana.

\- I was...

Sarah says until Diana uses a spell to levitate the tunic and take it from Campbell.

\- I guess I'll have to take it for you.

Says Diana going towards Sarah.

Sarah was having another gay panic problem and with that Cavendish starts to unbind the intimate parts of Campbell leaving her totally naked and takes the hand of the Englishwoman taking her inside the cave lagoon, which was even in a pleasant temperature although the water part is only in the knees line of both.

\- Are you ready to generate our love stone?

Says Diana.

\- I am cold in my ass that yes.

Says Sarah while Diana squeezed her ass.

\- Now you're not cold anymore, I love your fleshy ass.

Says Diana biting her lips.

Sarah gives a snort and before finishing as she was with her mouth open soon takes a break from Diana who kisses her throwing all the weight of the body and as the floor of the cave pond was a little slippery Campbell ends up slipping and falling down sitting all wet like Cavendish. A glow starts to emanate above the two and while they were still trying to get up that same glow got stronger, with that the English hug the Scottish girl protecting her until the glow stops and the love stone appears falling inside the cave's lagoon.

\- Apparently we did.

Says Sarah rubbing the back of her neck.

\- Love because you fell?

Says Diana taking the stone of love.

\- This floor is smooth, what do you want? Now my ass is hurting with this fall.

Says Sarah standing up and passing her hand on her ass until she gets a slap.

\- What a naughty girl, she dropped a lady.

Says Diana slapping Sarah on the ass again.

\- Diana! Ahhh! I am sensitive in this part! Stop it!

Says Sarah.

\- Sensitive is it?

Diana stood up, hugging Sarah from behind, and soon began to enter with her fingers into Campbell's intimate region.

\- Ahhh!

Says Sarah as Diana's finger went deeper into Campbell's intimacy.

Dali Diana begins to strum Sarah and Campbell loses strength in the legs to the point of falling in the water and this leaves the Cavendish angry with the lack of balance of the English to the point of wetting a little more the Scottish.

\- Sarah these legs of yours have to be stronger.

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

\- My intimacy is very sensitive, you know that well.

Says Sarah standing up.

Diana jumps in the lagoon with everything and then grabs Sarah's breasts, passing her fingers on Campbell's nipples and squeezing them while the English woman groans, using both hands. Cavendish starts licking the wet neck of the green-haired girl and soon starts reaching her ears.

\- Put that hand on my pussy goes.

Says Diana in Sarah's ear that she was shivering.

Sarah keeps groping behind and soon Campbell's hand full of scars begins to enter into the intimacy of Diana who was beginning to moan lightly sometimes Cavendish also kissed the English woman. While she was groping the green-haired girl's breasts, until she was again fingering Sarah's intimacy and Campbell couldn't resist Diana's soft and delicate fingers entering her and ended up fainting, which luckily doesn't fall off since Cavendish managed to hold her, but soon the English girl came back to herself again.

\- Hmmmm... Diana...

Says Sarah.

\- If you sit on the edge of the lagoon I'll suck that pussy, since you can't stand up straight.

Says Diana holding Sarah.

Sarah sits on the edge of the lagoon and just as she sits down, Diana puts her hand on Campbell's thighs and gives a good stride with and tongue on her lips and opens her legs, starting to pass the tongue in the intimacy of the girl with green hair who lets out the biggest scream when feeling her girlfriend's tongue.

\- Ahhh! Diana... Suck me go...

Says Sarah while Diana was sucking on her intimacy.

\- (Fuck... I'm still in shock with Diana... I have to get used to it because she's hot for a dick and I've always wanted to fuck her so hot... This girl makes me all gay and weak when it comes to fucking... What a damn thing... I love this girl).

\- I love you Diana... Ahhhh...

Sarah groaning as her legs trembled and her toes even twitching in excitement at Diana's sucking.

\- (I'm loving this side of Sarah... She's so dominated, so cute this way, this more sensitive side of her... It's not like she's the same girl who always acts with such determination and strength, that she's kind of rude).

Diana continues for just one more moment sucking Sarah, since Campbell ends up expelling her vaginal fluid with everything in Cavendish's face that takes a gush in her face that fills her with juice which in a way makes the Scottish woman wipe her face and keep licking her face while the English woman throws herself back already a little tired and didn't stop expelling her vaginal juice for a long time until she stopped. The green-haired girl's purple eyes were even a little turned and she gave a good shake what worried Diana, until she wakes up and sits down.

\- Love?

Says Diana worried.

\- Huh? I guess I was a little bit full of pleasure. This has never happened to me before.

Says Sarah with her hand on her forehead.

\- I don't think it was a good idea to have sex around here...

Says Diana until Sarah puts both hands on Cavendish's cheeks.

\- I didn't say that was bad, we can do more and more, how about some scissors?

Says Sarah with a perverted smile.

Diana sits on the edge of the lagoon and in this the two begin to fit together and rub themselves with scissors, Sarah was until with enough energy for someone who almost fainted from pleasure. Cavendish, on the other hand, kept picking up Campbell's breasts and felt a slight tingling in the intimate area.

\- Hmmm... Ahhhh... How nice... Fucking here is so good...

Says Diana groaning with pleasure.

\- Uhum... well we could visit here more often...

Says Sarah continuing the rubbing.

\- I... Hmmm... I don't know if this tingling is in me or is your hair scratching me... I just know that this feeling is very good...

Says Diana while biting her lips.

It doesn't take long and Diana soon starts to expel her vaginal fluid that ends up gushing in Sarah's body and in that Cavendish after gushing all the fluid with her eyes almost turned to pleasure. The Scottish woman starts licking Campbell's body just to clean her and that made the English woman much more sensitive.

\- Hm... You're a lot more discreet mocking... Not that it's bad heh...

Says Sarah caressing Diana.

\- And you're all hot.

Says Diana while licking and biting Sarah's body.

While they were having sex a noise started that was like rain, but it was actually several love stones falling into the lagoon, which started to make the two girls confused, this is because some of these stones also fell on top of both. It was so much that it didn't seem to end. Until after a while the love stones stop falling and both are relieved.

\- I didn't think it would end anymore...

Says Sarah relieved.

\- I think that only happened because we had sex here.

Says Diana.

\- Then with a kiss only one appears and with a fuck that much... But please Diana I don't want to have all this as a child.

Says Sarah taking the stone of love.

\- And you think I want to too, let's just take these love stones and throw them away.

Says Diana shrugging.

Diana and Sarah start to take the love stones, one by one, which they had given in total 100 stones, reaching the conclusion that a love relationship could give much more love stones than a simple kiss, with this they both throw away all 100 love stones to the point of leaving only one . After that they dry up, get dressed and leave back to Farnese's cabin to spend another night there. They even tell how the cave of the love stone was and that in a way until their plan to get the love stone worked.

See you, Love Stones...


	7. Diana’s training

Another day was spent at Farnese's cabin on Lake Ness, despite having just met the blue-haired woman, both girls felt comfortable with her, even the immortal one treated them both as if they were her daughters, always preparing food and talking to them in the greatest friendship. Sarah was the loosest of the two and was always letting loose a few things about her relationship with Diana, in which Cavendish was always tireless and it seemed that the girl's fire was endless.

Then there was another intense night which made even more love, only this time Campbell gave us more control over the moans by smothering them with her hand in her mouth, little by little she began to get used to the idea that she would have to have sex every day with Cavendish

January 13, 1647, Diana and Sarah woke up that morning again when they were together side by side in bed, as usual both were naked with Cavendish sleeping over Campbell's breasts. The English woman finally woke up feeling something sucking her huge breasts.

\- Good morning my love.

Says Sarah yawning while Diana blushes when she hears Sarah.

\- Hm?

Says Diana stopping sucking Sarah's breasts.

\- Hehe, so that's why my dream, I was being a milked cow.

Says Sarah.

\- My little cow.

Says Diana.

Diana and Sarah have a more romantic and affectionate moment between them without much sexual intercourse, with the exception of a few breast feeds at Campbell. After that moment the two of them take a shower and change, going back to the kitchen for breakfast, but this time Farnese did not prepare Nessie's saliva soup. But bread with a little butter and some pieces of meat that the girls could put with the bread.

\- So you guys got the love stone fast, but I was thinking here... You both have an enormous potential to become more powerful witches.

Says Farnese.

\- Are you proposing to train us? We will have to come home soon.

Says Sarah with her mouth full.

\- Yes, but don't worry, it will only be for a while, anything is just you send letters to your parents, with that I can help them to become incredible witches to the point of entering the Luna Nova academy.

Says Farnese

\- Luna Nova?

They say both confused.

\- I don't know how it is today, but it was the witch academy where I studied. That's where I met Edith and not to mention that it's also a great place with a state-of-the-art teaching, there you will also be able to date at will.

Says Farnese.

\- And where is Luna Nova?

Says Diana.

\- To the south, right there in the south. In the city of Blightonbury, there is a square with a tower that has some trees around it. There are the Ley lines, which can transport the students to where the academy is located, since in the surroundings is where the Arcturus forest is extremely dangerous.

Says Farnese.

\- I know what forest this is! Its west of where I lived, a two-hour broom trip, I remember well that my mother took me there to train magic and also to teach me survival techniques in the middle of a forest. I have good memories of that forest. When I was a child I thought that my mother wanted to kill me, but today I think it's incredible. Without that I wouldn't be the powerful witch that I am today, besides I had the pleasure of eating scar meat. I loved that you made bread with scar meat, I recognize it by its taste.

Says Sarah eating.

\- That's chicken, not cockatrice.

Says Farnese.

\- Woah! This is very incredible my love, I wouldn't last a day in a forest, I would go without a bed, without food, having to hunt my own food, I would be without my baths and makeup, my clothes would rip... Ahhhh! Jesus!

Says Diana.

When listening to what Diana had said Farnese is in shock and also a little surprised to know that the two did not have the same creation, which you could notice since Cavendish dressed in a pompous way, different from Sarah who used only one tune and with this ends up having an idea when looking at the two.

\- I can't give the same training to you both. Sarah, you will train combat trying to defeat me. Diana, on the other hand, is going to stay a week in the forest around here.

Says Farnese.

\- What? Survive in the forest? You're crazy I don't even know how to cook properly! How will I survive alone without knowing how to turn around? Oh yeah...

Diana says until Farnese completes it.

\- No way. Magic will be totally forbidden to be used. With this training your body will become stronger and more adapted, it is no use wanting to become a powerful witch with a princess body. Our body is a receptacle of magic and if you train it well you will end up with more magic.

Says Farnese.

\- But this is absurd! I can die, you know? I was not made to survive in a forest. Why not use physical training? Instead of throwing a person who doesn't have the slightest notion of how to survive alone.

Says Diana.

\- That is exactly why. You will learn at sea how to survive. But if you want you can give up this magic training, I don't bother just training your girlfriend.

Says Farnese shrugging.

\- I will do it! Can I at least have some heating? I can freeze to death with the cold outside.

Says Diana.

\- You can take my fur coat, it will keep you warm for the cold nights. I let you use magic, but only non-verbal spells and without a wand, you will learn to turn without using a wand and releasing spells without speaking them. I will be looking all these days.

Says Farnese in a more serious tone.

\- And when do I start?

Says Diana.

\- Exactly now. That's why it's good to eat what you give for now, because then you'll get very hungry.

Says Farnese.

Diana tries to eat what she could at that time, even acting a little like Sarah, eating quickly and without any way. Campbell just watched everything and was even a little worried about her girlfriend. Cavendish after a while finishes eating and catches the hand of the English woman staring at her with a perverted smile and also in a certain way colored. But Farnese separates the two and that makes the Scottish woman cry a little.

\- Without this one! Sex you will be able to do after Diana finishes surviving in the forest!

Says Farnese.

\- Please...

Says Diana crying.

\- No way. Now go! It will be more rewarding for you to survive and touch your girlfriend's legs again.

Says Farnese while Diana wiped her tears.

Diana gets up from the chair, grabs Farnese's coat. Sarah stares at Cavendish with an air of concern and the Scottish woman gives her a smile signaling that everything is going to be fine. The blue-haired witch asks the blonde to blindfold her and takes her to a broom forest. When Farnese arrives she takes off Diana's blindfold and leaves with the broom flying away. Shortly after she returns to her cabin and Sarah was there waiting.

\- Now it's your turn. Well... Let's see what you're capable of.

Says Farnese.

\- A fight?

Says Sarah.

\- Exactly. This time with everything. You can break me all, I'll use the soup made with Nessie's saliva to regenerate us.

Says Farnese shaking her fingers.

Farnese and Sarah go outside the residence and give a light snort. Just as they concentrate, as they enter a more fighting position, prepared for a fight that was about to happen. The blue-haired witch enters in a defensive pose holding a staff, while Sarah kept moving her hands and looking at the snow.

\- Will you just stand there and wait?

Says Farnese.

\- You may begin. I can only see one thing.

Says Sarah looking at her hands.

Farnese begins to go towards Sarah, until Campbell casts a spell that turns the snow from the ground into water and with this she casts a stream of water towards the blue-haired witch who is barely hit and ends up diverting the route of the water, trying to return with everything towards the English woman who was no longer in front of the immortal and appears behind her casts a spell that picks up Farnese's back, which is cast forward.

\- It's not that this spell of yours is very easy to do.

Says Sarah impressed looking at her hands.

\- But, it's not with a spell that I know you will...

Says Farnese until she is struck by a spell cast by Sarah.

\- Then let it be hit by one who does not know.

Says Sarah.

Farnese soon got up after being hit and hadn't felt so much, since it was just a basic spell of damage. In this the two of them continue to fight there for a long time, and no matter how long the blue-haired witch was more than 200 years old. It was Sarah who could win the fight more, since Campbell is very resistant besides having an incredible physical strength.

Meanwhile, a little close to there, Diana was walking all fearful, looking at the trees and the branches that were giving a little fear, since they had no leaves and the wind beating made them move and caused a noise that made Cavendish even more terrified.

\- (Oh people... How am I going to stand it... I'm not Sarah... But come on Diana... She's a witch of over 200 years. She must know what she's doing... Well come on, what should I do? Set up a shelter? Get food? No I'm already fed, better get food later. I will focus on setting up shelter).

Diana started trying to catch some branches that were weakened because of the winter and with all the strength that Cavendish did, her hands started to hurt, turning red, some branches started to tear the pompous dress that she was wearing.

\- Shit!

Says Diana looking at the torn dress.

\- (I should have changed at least... My father will kill me when he sees this dress destroyed... He went to so much trouble to do with the measurements... What the hell... Sorry my dad, I guess I'll have to dedicate myself to making this shelter soon... But how? Oh yeah! I remembered the architecture classes that mom taught me! That to build a house you need a structure and then build over it).

Diana kept picking up the branches, she was already gathering a good amount, her hand was full of marks and red, Cavendish kept blowing her delicate hands. The dress was full of branches, bushes and the sleeves were practically open, leaving part of her arms exposed to the cold. Until after a while the Scottish woman finished with all that extraction of branches, already managing to gather a good bit. The blonde's hand was already with some bruises on the palms and with that she took some of the snow on the ground to relieve the pain.

\- (Now just start the assembly... I hope Mommy Isabel gives me strength wherever she is now... I will survive at least this first night... and I know you won't let me die, even more so because you're looking at me from afar... It may be that cold, but I'm toasting in this outfit, even more so after pulling out branches and twigs... Farnese didn't even leave me a knife).

While Diana was setting up the shelter. Sarah and Farnese were already a little bit more wounded by the tail of the fight they were doing with the training, until the blue-haired witch raised her hand giving up that fight.

\- I give up! No more for today!

Says Farnese.

\- Really? You are interesting to face Farnese. She is one of the most powerful witches I have ever faced, but it has not yet been my most intense battle.

Says Sarah.

\- Let's go back to the house, so we can watch Diana's progress and I will also give some suggestions for mental training.

Says Farnese passing her hand under her nose that was bleeding.

Farnese and Sarah go to the hut, where the blue-haired witch activates her crystal ball and starts talking about a kind of training she heard about in the East, involving meditation, but surprisingly Campbell knew and she even shows how she does it.

\- How do you know about meditation? Witches from the East barely set foot on these lands.

Says Farnese.

\- I met one who was from these lands, it was up to this witch who was responsible for leaving this scar on my face.

Says Sarah showing the scar on her face.

\- Did you face an Oriental here? How did she get here?

Says Farnese surprised.

\- She told me a little, but let's focus on seeing Diana, this girl was a little older than me and was even with whom I gave my first kiss? If Diana finds out that I'm fucked.

Says Sarah.

\- And how.

Says Farnese using magic in the crystal ball.

Farnese begins to observe Diana trying to survive in the middle of the forest, Sarah keeps meditating trying to keep her mind empty. In the forest Cavendish was managing to finish with the structure of the shelter, to make the walls Cavendish was getting snow and some branches, so at least it would hold a little, since it was cold enough for the shelter not to melt. The roof was made of several branches and leaves were quite scarce.

\- (Ready... My shelter is done, now I will focus on making a fire and also on building tools so that I can get food... The bonfire will have to stay a little away from the shelter too in order not to melt).

Diana takes a branch and starts scraping on a rock near the shelter, trying to sharpen what she could to mount a spear. Farnese was somewhat relieved to see that Cavendish was gradually managing to turn herself around.

After finishing making some spears, Diana takes some other branches and stacks them forming a fire, but she still had another problem which was the fact that she didn't know how to use magic to make fire.

\- (Damn... I can't use the twigs as a wand... I can't use verbal spells and I have to use a non-verbal spell without a wand. Only with my inner magic... Come on Diana you can do it... Just imagine that this fire is lit).

Diana begins to gesticulate with her hands trying to imagine fire, little by little concentrating and with her eyes closed, until in a short time a light begins to emanate between the palms of Cavendish's hands and soon fire begins to come out. The Scottish woman only begins to notice that it was fire when she feels the heat and with that she is impressed.

\- I did it!

Says Diana smiling.

Diana puts fire on the branches and soon the fire goes on and stays stable, until Cavendish no longer needed to release this fire spell and soon she is impressed. Then, as she still had plenty of time, the Scottish woman takes her spear and starts walking around, trying to find some animal or river. Soon she comes across the shore of the lake and is all filled with happiness.

\- Water!

Says Diana relieved.

Diana soon goes to the shore and starts to drink some water that she had there, besides also look a little at the water and notice that she had amazed some fish. With that she takes the spear and starts to concentrate. After many mistakes and almost make all the surrounding fish run away. Cavendish soon manages to capture the first one and is relieved.

\- (I did it! Now it's just cleaning and I'm already guaranteed my food for today... It doesn't seem so hard to survive for a week).

Back at Farnese's cabin the blue-haired witch and Sarah were watching everything and both were relieved to see that Cavendish was slowly adapting to the environment, so much so that she even used her sneakers to store some water in an improvised canteen.

January 14, 1647, the second day surviving in the forest began. It was quite different from the first, Diana woke up with pain all over her body and had a little headache, but even so she tried to get up, to get more firewood and hunt a little more food, besides spending her time practicing non-verbal spells without the wand. It was a normal day, but Cavendish was starting to get a little sick.

January 15, 1647, Diana wakes up on the third day, still in pain in her body and worse than the day before, she had the flu and was trying to get some healing spell, but it did not work. The way was to try to get some help with nature, what she got when she saw that they had herbs that would serve to produce a tea. Besides also hunting some more animals to eat and firewood for the fire.

January 16, 1647, the fourth day already started well, Diana was more relieved of the flu, still had a stuffy nose and also headaches, but was not strong enough to leave her weak. But that day was marked by a difficulty. A strong blizzard started, the winds were very strong, the fire couldn't be lit in that wind, the snow kept getting thicker and thicker, to the point that Diana's shelter was knocked down. She was frustrated and had to dig a hole in the ground and try to shelter there, using her fur coat as a blanket.

January 17, 1647, fifth day, after a cold, icy night, trying as much as possible to keep her body warm, Diana wakes up with body aches, worse than she was on the third day, her flu was strong enough to make her weak, what only makes the situation worse was that she had eaten very little the previous day. As she left the hole she dug. Cavendish saw that all that shelter and camp was destroyed, the snow had taken over the landscape, the Scot was hungry and very sick. She had to start all over again. Sarah and Farnese were already more worried to see that the blonde was having difficulties.

See you, trained witches...


	8. Diana  is back

January 18, 1647, Diana's penultimate day in the forest begins after Cavendish went through the previous day with great difficulty, she even managed to catch a fish and make some tea, besides improvising a fire, so she could get a little better. The day dawns with the Scottish girl a little bit bad and with a lot of pain in her body. She was walking with a little difficulty and just wanted to end soon suffering a lot to make any effort.

\- (I'm glad that tomorrow ends that... I can't take it anymore... My stomach snores, I miss Sarah... Sarah... I love you so much... I never thought I would love someone so much at this point)

Diana tries her best to improvise the bonfire and also to hunt some animals, besides drinking a little water, using her shoes. Cavendish trembled a lot, since she couldn't get firm when catching things, which made fishing even more complicated. In spite of everything, Cavendish managed to catch something even if she tried very hard.

Meanwhile, Farnese and Sarah were watching Diana's every move, since the blue-haired witch apparently had nothing to train for Campbell, who easily beat her in any fight. The English woman was dying of concern looking at the crystal ball and was all apprehensive.

\- Please, Diana, hold on my love, I know you will come back being a much more powerful witch than you are.

Says Sarah.

\- Diana's situation is not good at all, tomorrow you can pick her up and I'll leave her, but I'm sure that after this test she will mature a lot and learn the other side. Since it is necessary to understand how the other side also suffers. That all that luxury she lives is not something vital to live.

Says Farnese.

The day ends with Diana feeding herself and going back to the hole she dug, only this time she made a hole closer to the fire, since she didn't want to die of cold, which was a huge mistake of Cavendish.

January 19, 1647, the last day Diana would stay in the forest, that day dawns with a very unpleasant surprise, Diana was soaked, it was cold, she was sore, trembling with cold and even managed to get up.

\- (How cold... The fire had melted the ice... Damn I'm too dumb... Ah... Come on Diana, today is the last day, let's hunt something to eat).

Diana starts to take a few steps, she was shaking, with the flu, walking with difficulty, weakened, she was practically walking in an automatic way until she loses strength in her legs and gets down on her knees and her eyes are already very opaque. This worries Sarah in a huge way to the point of running out of the cabin.

\- Sarah! Wait... Ah you know... You can go.

Says Farnese.

Sarah goes desperately outside. Meanwhile back in the forest, Diana was looking at the sky and was getting weaker and weaker, to the point of falling fainted on the ground. Sarah starts flying and enters the forest behind Cavendish and when she comes across her girlfriend on the unconscious ground, she runs to her in the greatest desperation.

\- Diana!

Says Sarah crying and reaching Diana.

Sarah arrives in Diana and soon puts her head over the girl's chest, being relieved to hear Cavendish's weak beats beyond breathing and in this she takes the girl in her arms, climbs the broom standing, taking her girlfriend back to the cabin.

A while later Diana was already changed into another outfit, lying on a warm bed and was waking up, still a little sick, the first sight of Cavendish was Sarah who was looking with all the concern in the world, but soon opened a smile when she saw that her girlfriend woke up.

\- Diana! You're awake!

Says Sarah relieved and smiling.

\- Where am I? What happened? I just remember waking up wet and... Sarah!

Says Diana crying when she sees Sarah.

Diana hugged Sarah with all her heart's desire, crying with emotion from finally seeing her girlfriend, while Campbell also sketched some tears, which rarely happened, since the girl was much more closed with emotions. Farnese at the door looked at everything with a smile on her face.

\- Did I make it?

Says Diana coughing and weak.

\- This part of the training is done, now take some of Nessie's saliva soup and soon you will be well again.

Says Farnese.

\- I only know that this training of the forest more disturbed than it helped... I don't know how to turn in the middle of the woods yet.

Says Diana with trembling hands trying to get a bowl of soup, until Sarah grabs it for her.

\- Let me help you, love.

Says Sarah taking the bowl and giving the soup in Cavendish's mouth.

Sarah keeps helping Diana to eat Nessie's saliva soup, which in the beginning ended up having a little difficulty in eating, but as the soup entered through Cavendish, little by little the healing effect began to give the faces, the Scot was giving an improvement. Until after a few spoonfuls she was already invigorated and practically cured. The pale skin and the lips that were almost without color started to get a little redder until reaching the tone that Diana used to have. Her cheeks were stained and her lips were pink.

\- This soup is miraculous...

Says Diana.

\- Is it better now my love?

Says Sarah.

\- It's not like I was so bad that I almost died today. And why am I wearing this? Someone took my clothes off.

Says Diana impressed and looking at her hands.

\- I gave you a nice bath and also used a spell to fix your dress.

Sarah says until Diana hugs her.

\- I love you so much my love.

Says Diana.

Diana and Sarah stay there for a while eating the soup, even Cavendish decides to take the bowl with her hands and eat alone since she thought Campbell was taking too long and took it all at once, because she was dying of hunger. After finishing feeding his girlfriend they both get up and go to the room where they meet Farnese who was sewing a tunic.

\- She woke up, but how wonderful, Sarah was in the greatest despair to see you well soon.

Says Farnese laughing.

\- Yes, I never stayed like this even the first time I had to survive alone in the forest, until because my mother let me use magic and also gave me a knife.

Says Sarah.

\- What surprised me the most was this magic soup, I already felt something when I took it for the first time, but now I felt a virtually perfect cure, I feel nothing, my body doesn't hurt anymore, I'm not cold anymore.

Says Diana smiling to Farnese.

\- Well, but now I'm going to have to go through the second phase of this training... See this outfit I'm sewing now? This is a magical tunic, it will make you heavier, and it will also prevent your movements a little bit. Even the magic will be limited and you won't be able to use the spells as much.

Says Farnese.

\- So it's a tunic almost like mine?

Says Sarah shrugging her shoulders, which makes Farnese stunned.

\- What?

Says Farnese surprised.

\- With this tunic I weigh twice as much, my movements get much more complicated, but still I am used to using this thing to move. I paid 15 pounds in a robe like this, it's no wonder I'm always wearing it, it's expensive and I had to fight a lot to get it.

Says Sarah.

\- And why buy a tunic that makes you weaker?

Says Diana shrugging.

\- Because if there is a moment in which the fight becomes more intense it is only to take off the tunic and in the hour the magical powers give a good augmentation.

Says Sarah.

\- Exactly that, but these are improved tunics, they are much more sophisticated than yours.

Says Farnese.

\- Really? I bought the most expensive and sophisticated one I knew. I didn't know I would have a better one than I have.

Says Sarah impressed.

\- Very well, your training will consist in beating me wearing these robes, from tomorrow the fight will start, I won't stay behind either and I will be wearing a robe which consists in increasing my magical powers. Oh and another thing, you will only be able to have sex for today, from tomorrow you will both sleep in separate rooms and you will only be able to sleep together if you beat me.

Says Farnese.

Diana was in shock and in shock when she heard that and she just grabbed Sarah by Tunic and started pulling the girl to her room, while Campbell was just under the impression that she would become Cavendish's dinner that whole day.

\- (Shit... She's having dinner... My pussy's gonna get dehydrated with Diana... Ahhh, I could have said something else or another time...)

\- Today you will be my dinner.

Says Diana.

\- Clam down my woman.

Says Sarah as Diana pulled her.

Diana takes Sarah to her room and at the time she takes her clothes off to Campbell where the two of them are having sex for a long time, Farnese stayed away listening to the moans and screams of both girls having sex. Sometimes she tried not to listen, taking a walk in the gardens of the hut or she also stayed talking with Edith, since she had the lapidary of the deceased wife in the backyard. Which from time to time manifested itself in spirit.

\- You decided to appear today my love...

Says Farnese.

\- Take good care of my Cavendish. Sarah is a descendant of mine who kept the magic running for the family, already Diana was the one who kept the family name and this blonde color of the hair is lack of magic...

Says Edith.

\- Of course I'll be fine... Sarah is very impressive, already Diana I am finding interesting her evolution and also the way the girl is intelligent.

Says Farnese.

\- Diana has a bright future in hand; give her the violets from the garden, it will be necessary for her to do something that will bring a great revolution to the witches.

Says Edith.

\- Are you talking about the fertility stones? But Harriet and Freya can give them whenever they want, it's not too hard to find them, even more so it's about to start another Magic Battle Tournament.

Says Farnese.

\- Diana will do something different, this fertility stone will break the dependency of Harriet and Freya, but I don't know much, I just learned about these predictions here in paradise. I ask you to take good care of them.

Says Edith.

Farnese just agrees with the head and soon Edith starts to disappear and with that the blue-haired witch cries a little, with a tear running down the side of her face.

January 20, 1647, the day dawns with Diana and Sarah in bed next to each other, soon the sun's rays begin to hit their faces, which were naked after a night of love. Cavendish is the first to wake up and soon gives a stamp on Campbell that feeling the good morning kiss from the Scot.

\- Good morning my love...

Says Diana.

\- Ready to defeat Farnese, I have the perfect plan.

Says Sarah.

\- Do you?

Says Diana with a malicious smile.

\- A tunic like that won't make me so weak, I just ask you to distract Farnese with whatever you can while I cast powerful spells on her.

Says Sarah while Diana agreed with her head.

Diana and Sarah get up from there, put on some clothes, go to the kitchen where they have a breakfast where they eat and talk with Farnese who soon gives the tunics to the girls who dress and go outside the cabin. Cavendish could barely walk straight, while Sarah was until surprisingly normal. The blue-haired witch was with her hands at her waist waiting for them.

\- Very well, just to come to me they are slow this way, imagine in a fight.

Says Farnese.

\- I'm just holding on to the ability, I confess I didn't expect to get so heavy, but I think I can control myself enough.

Says Sarah punching the air and causing a current of air to be pulled towards Farnese who puts her hand in front.

\- I'm almost unable to breathe... How do you manage to keep on walking and still release spells with it?

Says Diana panting.

\- I feel as if I weigh five times as much... But I just want to see the results that this tunic will give me.

Says Sarah looking at her hands.

Sarah soon takes a breath and with that starts to concentrate to hit a spell, Farnese soon enters in a defensive pose, in which Campbell transports herself and appears facing the blue-haired witch who hits a punch defended by the English woman with her knee. Diana was concentrating a spell.

\- (Fuck my leg got extremely heavy now! What the fuck! If I get used to this tunic I'll be much more powerful than any witch in history!)

The impact of the two blows ends up causing a small shock wave and that leaves Farnese surprised, Sarah tries to hit a punch, but the blue-haired witch deviates easily in a way that was instantaneous, leaving even an image of her for Campbell to hit.

\- This one I know.

Says Sarah.

Sarah soon turns and is hit in the belly by a spell and with this she is thrown with everything on the ground dragging and falling with all that weight. What makes Campbell get up sore with the weight, Farnese starts to walk slowly towards the English and when she gets close she ends up facing the girl with green hair hitting the palm on the ground and with this making a stream of water throw the woman with blue hair up a little and then Sarah hits a punch in Farnese's stomach that throws her back a little.

\- (Fuck the punch of that is powerful, my hand is still too slow, but I feel the power that I can knock down an entire mountain with one punch).

Farnese falls to the ground a bit wounded and some blood comes out of her mouth, impressed and in shock with such power that that tunic gave to Sarah, more because of the weight added to Campbell.

\- (These tunics may limit the movements, but I'm dealing with a person five times heavier, her blows will be five times heavier no matter how slow it is will still hurt a lot, and will be hit with much more pressure).

Farnese tries to get up and soon transports herself behind Campbell who tries to elbow the blue-haired witch, but Sarah was very slow and was hit with everything on her back with a spell of the immortal, which made her lose her balance and fall flat on the ground. Diana was concentrating a spell that worries her.

\- (Sarah is too strong, we'll make it if we keep going like this... Go Sarah! If we continue this way we will win without my help).

Sarah when close to falling uses a transport spell and appears behind Farnese who tries to deviate, but Campbell casts an energy wave spell that ends up pushing the blue-haired witch towards Diana. Cavendish casts her spell that hits the immortal one hard and causes a huge explosion. Cavendish is even impressed by how much power she had, looking in wonder at her hands.

\- (Wow... I'm so powerful; I never thought I'd get such magical power... How impressive).

When the smoke of the spell dissipates, Farnese appears with some wounds and panting, with this she signals that she had been defeated, which causes Sarah and Diana to start celebrating among them that they had defeated the blue-haired witch.

\- We did it!

Says Diana.

\- It was complicated... These tunics are hard to move.

Says Sarah.

\- You have won for now... For today I will let you sleep together and do whatever you want... But!

Farnese says until Diana ends up grabbing Sarah by the tunic and with that signals Cavendish to stop.

\- What?

Says Diana.

\- Just for today, from tomorrow you will have to defeat me alone and even if Sarah defeats me, I want to see Diana succeeding in defeating me. Ah and it's not over yet, I will teach you every day about more advanced spells.

Says Farnese.

Then Diana and Sarah go with Farnese back to the cabin, where the blue-haired witch starts showing some of her spell books so that she could teach a little, Campbell started to take a look and already Cavendish, said that she already knew, after all she spent a lot of time reading as many books as she could in the library of the family residence.

\- How surprising, Diana doesn't have the greatest magical power, but she has an enormous knowledge, so I'll try to see some that you don't know.

Says Farnese.

Farnese tried to find other books and as she was showing them to Cavendish, she also knew everything she had in those books, and Sarah was more surprised when she read and tried those spells. After this reading session, Diana was just watching Campbell. The blue-haired witch releases the two who soon go to the bedroom to have a little more love, as always with the Scottish woman pulling the English one by the tunic and dragging through the corridors of the house to the bedroom.

See you, trained witches...


	9. Last day of training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this chapter

The days went by, Diana and Sarah were in Farnese's training, for a long time. So much so that they sent a letter to Jack and Veronica, telling them that they would spend some time there. Until then the fights were very fierce between the blue-haired witch and Campbell, as strong as the immortal one is and as old as she is, she was the English one who had more blows with more pressure, that's because she didn't use many spells and she was more of a witch who used to use more blows of physical strength and the tunic helped a lot with the extra weight. Diana was the one who had the most difficulty, since she could barely move properly, having to focus more on long-range spells, but as the robe limited the magic and left the Cavendish slower. In those first days Diana suffered a lot, but little by little she got used to the tunic and managed to move as if she didn't feel the weight, which took a good number of days.

The training consisted of waking up in the morning having breakfast, running around wearing the tunic, push-ups, abs, arm training, leg training with weights, training involving broom agility, even swimming, swimming in the icy waters of Lake Ness. What was creating a high resistance to low temperatures, Sarah already had a little since she was used to bathe with the icy water in winter, Diana always ended up with a cold, but soon she was cured when it was time for lunch. After this warming session they would have lunch with something that was seasoned with Nessie's saliva and from there they would start with the most intense part, which involved a fight, first it was between Diana and Farnese, which was a session or a half hour or until Cavendish couldn't take it anymore. Then it was between Sarah and Farnese, the fight between the two was much more intense and complicated, Campbell was able to equalize in many times against the witch with blue hair, even more than the extra weight she gained helped a lot in feeling less pain with the blows she took. The fight between the two ended with the time limit, both always ended panting and full of injuries, it was the most normal thing in the world to get broken, with injuries, sometimes even without being able to move some muscles, which needed the help of Nessie herself or Diana to pass a little of the healing saliva. After that fighting session there was a meditation session among the girls

In a little more than 10 days, Sarah was already totally used to that tunic, she could move with the same agility and speed as when she was wearing the other tunic, this was tightening more and more for Farnese, who could no longer hold so much for half an hour to Campbell, the fight reached much more intense levels, to the point that the English often had to stay only in the kicks because she broke her hand many times by exaggerating in the punches. With this the blue-haired witch decides to make a special magic glove, so that the girl with green hair would not be breaking her hand every time she fought.

Diana was the one who was in the most difficulties, in 10 days she was still in the footsteps of a normal person, she could even walk a little, run and do little jumps, the fights that seemed to give an improvement to Cavendish were actually getting more complicated, the Scot was won very early. The blows were much more powerful.

After a month, Sarah was already much more powerful, in the warm-ups she managed to go even better than before, when she was in the fights she did not have as Farnese to hold, Campbell won with ease, in less than ten minutes the blue-haired witch was being won and this only with the physical strength of the English that decided to stop using only her physical strength to win in another way. Diana was totally used to that robe and soon she could move with the same agility and speed when she didn't wear the robe, that is, none, since before that training Cavendish wasn't used to train so much, but she was already feeling much more comfortable with that robe

March 12, 1647, the day was dawning in Lake Ness, Diana and Sarah were waking up in their room, something that was very evident between them was an enormous sexual tension, since by Farnese's condition they had to sleep in separate rooms, both looked at the window, thoughtful.

\- (Diana, I believe in you my love, I know you will beat Farnese today, every day I see that you are holding out half an hour against her, even more than in the spells you are very skillful my love ... I want to be able to make all the love with you in bed... I never thought I would say this, but I really miss being dominated).

\- (Today I beat Farnese and Sarah will be mine in bed hehe, I feel I will make it! The tunic doesn't stop me that much, besides, I get stronger every day).

Diana gets up determined, puts on her tunic since she was sleeping naked as usual and from there she leaves the room where she meets Sarah who left at the same time as her, so the two of them hug and kiss each other very intensely, since they couldn't stand to spend that night apart.

\- Diana!

Says Sarah hugging Diana.

\- Sarah!

Says Diana while a tear dripped down the side of their faces.

The two of them go to the kitchen where they start having breakfast while they talk with Farnese. After eating, they go to train as usual. The day was sunny, the snow no longer covered the ground, the grass began to appear greener. Both were more used to that warming up before they got heavy when facing Farnese. Although Diana could not keep up with Sarah, since Campbell had a strength over human.

After the girls warm up, they have lunch and give a rest, after this rest they go outside, start another session of fight against Farnese. The first fight always ends up being between Diana and the blue-haired witch.

\- Yesterday you came very close to defeating me Diana. This will be your golden chance to get better as a witch, remember the reward of having a whole day in bed next to Sarah.

Says Farnese pointing to Sarah who was sitting on a purple sensualizing with her tunic.

\- It could give you extra motivation, couldn't it?

Says Diana while Sarah was showing her off.

Sarah takes a bigger dip in the tune and soon Campbell's whole back shows up and Diana takes a bite on her lips, the English girl turns her hand over her breasts and with that Cavendish gets more excited.

\- Sarah! Climb that robe! Leave it to show them later,

Says Diana blushing and biting her lips.

\- You will be able to have all this if you defeat me in these thirty minutes, now Sarah, please climb these things, I don't want to see those breasts of yours.

Says Farnese stained by turning her face.

Sarah lifts her tunic and ties it. Diana gets more motivated and with that enters in a more combat position, while Farnese only stands in a defense position. Cavendish soon snorts and starts running towards the blue-haired witch who keeps herself in the same position.

\- (Let's see if the blows I learned from Sarah were worth it, this time Farnese will be caught by surprise, so I win and I will have the best dinner in days).

Diana arrives at Farnese, but when trying to hit a punch the blue-haired witch transports herself, but this Cavendish kind of knew and with this she returns the punch by hitting the immortal one elbow into her stomach and with this Farnese is thrown back with everything and falls to the ground, with this Cavendish casts a spell towards the immortal witch.

\- (Today I will win!)

Farnese sees the spell being cast only in defense, but soon her defense is broken by a sharp punch from Diana that breaks the blue-haired witch's defense and with this Cavendish hits a right hook, a left punch to the stomach, a stroke to the chin, followed by an elbow to the throat and with this shoots another energy spell in Farnese that is cast far away.

\- (Diana coming out in the hand... This is surprising, I didn't expect this one, even more that this tunic makes the blows heavier and with this it gets very strong).

Diana runs towards Farnese, but when she gets close to the blue-haired witch, she disappears and transports herself, Cavendish elbows out, but ends up being in vain and with this she is hit on the back by a spell and with this she is thrown with everything forward, getting down on her knees on the ground. When she tries to get up she gets stepped on her back, but with this she gets up anyway, but when she was almost standing, Diana gets another spell on her back and with this she is hit by a wave of several spells.

\- (Ahh! Damn! Today I was so optimistic that I would be able to beat Farnese, but she is very powerful).

After the smoke clears, Diana was no longer there, which leaves Farnese impressed, Cavendish reappears behind the blue-haired girl and tries to strike a blow at the immortal one she is carrying. In this the two of them start to carry themselves and deviate from the blows all the time. Sarah stared in wonder at the two of them fighting.

\- (That's Diana! You'll get my love!).

Diana is hit by a punch by Farnese and with this she is thrown a little backwards and with this she hits backwards with everything on the same rock that Sarah was sitting on and with this the blue-haired witch throws a wave of spells over the Cavendish that keeps diverting all the waves of energy, until she manages to rebound some back to the immortal witch that was getting closer and closer to the Scot.

\- (Damn! Soon my arms won't be able to keep up! That way I'll be easily beaten!)

Diana uses a transport spell, only Farnese had thought that Cavendish would be behind her and soon went for a elbow, until when looking forward she is impressed to see that it was the Scot with a spell of magic energy emanating in her hands, which ends up just coming out with everything in the belly of the immortal and with this generates a huge explosion that throws them both away in two different directions.

When they are thrown they drag themselves back a little, and Cavendish even bows a little and with this she uses the impulse to throw herself with everything towards Farnese who at the time just carried herself to be behind Diana, hitting a kick that knocks her down on the ground and makes the blonde take a slight bump on impact, with this the blue-haired witch stood above the Scottish.

\- (I'm trying what I can, but I can't! Farnese is very powerful and I am not calloused and extremely strong like Sarah, and now ... I have to think about how to act... I'm not going to let myself be beaten that easy)

Farnese gets off Diana and Cavendish turns up, she stares at the surroundings, watches more Sarah who was all determined twisting for the Scot, while the blue-haired witch stared at her and soon prepared to cast a spell that was in the palm of her hand, but trying to hit the blonde. Diana ends up deviating as if several images of Cavendish had appeared until she reappears standing with a blue aura around her.

In this Diana appears emanating all that aura and Farnese gives a huge pop in her eyes when she sees some faces appearing around Diana. Edith, Gabriella (elder daughter of Edith and Farnese), Beatrix, Woodward and even Sarah, were there beside Diana and all that the blue-haired witch saw was just a darkness with all those Cavendish.

\- (They're all with Diana... What is so special about this Cavendish? Besides dating another Cavendish from another lineage and having a promising future with this fertility stone. This Diana is not just any witch).

Diana closes her eyes and begins to cast a spell with everything in Farnese that ends up being hit hard by the wave of energy that Cavendish cast which makes the blue-haired witch appear all stretched out on the ground and wounded.

\- Very well... You won Diana Cavendish... This time you've reached your last day of training. I don't have anything else to teach, but I'm honored to have helped in any way possible.

Says Farnese signaling that he was surrendering.

\- What do you mean?

Says Diana and Sarah confused.

\- Knowledge you will get anyway, so it will not be with me, but studying in Luna Nova, so I say that today will be the last day of you training here with me. Now take off these robes and see how much better you are.

Says Farnese.

Diana and Sarah take off their tunics and with that they begin to notice that they were much lighter and agile, the blows were going much faster, besides also giving a big increase in magic and a little in physical strength, to the point of being able to push very heavy things. Sarah decided to replace the tunic anyway, just to see if it would bring more results, just like Diana. Farnese passes the hand on the head of the two, being proud of the girls' result and delivers a bottle that contained inside several petals of the magic violets.

\- I am proud of you. You have finished my magic training. Now you can have fun having the moment of a couple of you.

Says Farnese.

Upon hearing this from Farnese. Diana gets all excited and happy and starts picking up Sarah by her tunic and dragging Campbell to the cabin where from there she drags the English woman to the room that was only laughing at all that situation when she saw that she would have to accept being the Scottish woman's dinner.

\- Today you will be my dinner love.

Says Diana.

\- That woman.

Says Sarah as Diana began to untie Campbell's tunic.

\- I'll give you plenty of reason to scream.

Says Diana taking Sarah's chin.

Diana begins to slowly take off Sarah's tunic until she leaves Campbell totally naked, with that Cavendish begins to suck the breasts of the English girl who begins to give some more muffled moans as she feels the Scottish girl's tongue passing through the green-haired girl's nipples a little brown.

\- Hmmmm... This love, suck me...

Says Sarah as Diana sucked Campbell's breasts.

Little by little Diana was also putting her hands around the intimacy of Sarah, who was trying to take off Cavendish's tunic. The Scot was already with the top all out and with that she stopped touching Campbell to take off all the clothes, dancing even in front of the girl with green hair.

\- (How I was missing to see this naked body of my wonderful girlfriend... I confess that Diana is much more attractive now, stronger, got more ass heh).

After taking off all her clothes, Diana kneels down and starts sucking on Campbell's intimacy, which begins to bite her hand with excitement and was soon dominated by Cavendish's tongue and sucking.

\- Ahhhh... Go Diana... Stick that tongue more...

Says Sarah while Diana sucked her.

\- (What a delight... I missed the taste of that pussy... How wonderful, I was forgetting about this salty and tasty vagina... I'm going to suck it dry).

Diana keeps sucking Sarah for a long time, passing the tongue with all intensity and entering all that intimacy, until soon Campbell ends up expelling the vaginal juice and with that she gets Cavendish's face wet, which was just licking her face, savoring all that liquid. After releasing all that, the English woman keeps her eyes turned and also shaking her legs a little with intensity.

\- Ahhhh! Hmmmm... Ohhhh!

Says Sarah expelling the vaginal juice.

\- It seems that someone has wet me all over, but how ugly, I think someone should be punished.

Says Diana.

Diana then gets up and pushes Sarah's head to suck it, which Campbell does with all honor, then Cavendish throws all her weight at her, sitting with her face on top of the English one that was adventuring with her tongue for the intimacy of the Scot. In this position Diana also took the opportunity to play a little more in the intimate region of the girl with green hair.

\- Suck me go! Disobedient girl, if you make fun before me I'll have to punish you again...

Says Diana while Sarah sucked her.

Sarah sucks Diana a little more and with that soon Cavendish ends up enjoying it, only a little after Campbell. The "punishment" of the English ended up being in the form of taking bites all over the body, becoming full of marks. After that they make a pair of scissors for a long time, until Diana ends up expelling her vaginal juice another one did.

\- Ahh... What a delight.

Says Diana.

\- Let's do more hehe.

Says Sarah.

\- Who would have thought that my little dog now has enough vigor for that.

Says Diana taking Sarah's chin.

Diana and Sarah continue eating each other for a long time, making love, having sex to celebrate Cavendish's victory and thus ending with the training in which they spent a long time trying to become better witches.

See you, strongest witches...


	10. Luna Nova

The next day the girls wake up in the morning and have a last meal having breakfast at the immortal witch's residence, where they enjoy eating a lot and talking with the blue-haired immortal witch. Until after eating and talking a little, Farnese bids farewell to Diana and Sarah who leave the cabin on Lake Ness to return to the residence of the Cavendish family.

The couple arrive at the family mansion and are soon welcomed by Jack and Veronica with a very warm hug, since they were missing both girls a lot. They even had a party the next day, celebrating their return. What in a way bothered some people from the upper class for being celebrating the return of their daughter and also the daughter of Jack's wife whom they never liked for having humble origins and also the girls being witches, since many were still against the witches, no matter how many years the ban has passed.

After the months, the girls were training, they practiced a little more magic still wearing the special tunics. Veronica couldn't keep up with the two girls and had nothing else to teach, which the girls spent the months training with a greater focus on magic knowledge.

The girls convinced their parents to put them in Luna Nova. And since the academy only accepted witches to pass through the Ley lines, only Veronica who went to the academy's registration, which was located in the middle of the Arcturus forest, but to go there it was necessary to pass through the portal on the Ley line, which was in the city of Glastonbury, part said whether it was due to the witch-hunting period preventing humans from arriving at the academy.

At the Cavendish family residence the girls were already starting to have a fame in the halls, even more among the employees who always talked to each other about the couple who never put out the fire. Since both were always having sex with each other, taking advantage that the mansion had plenty of space and privacy for the couple.

June 30, 1647, Diana and Sarah go to the registration test and do better than most, which leaves all who observed them impressed, including the director, the duo was far superior to most of the students.

Being very talented witches and above average, Diana and Sarah already jumped straight to the third and final year in Luna Nova, with a more advanced class, so they got a huge student advantage over the girls.

September 2, 1647 Diana and Sarah begin their studies in Luna Nova, when they arrive they are welcomed by the ceremony at the beginning of the school year and soon after speak with the director who directs them to the dormitory where they will stay.

\- Well, you're going to stay in the red team room, your colleague will be Jill Brabham. I ask you to obey the rules of the academy and feel at home.

Says the director.

\- Right!

Say Sarah and Diana.

Diana and Sarah enter the red team's room and from there they put their bags in their seats and also go tidying up and organizing their place, even using a spell on the bunk, turning it into a double bed. Since the other bed was their roommate's that had not yet arrived.

The main rules of the academy were that the students had to walk the halls only wearing the uniforms. They were long purple dresses that reached the shins with a navy blue vest and white sleeves, a tie with the color of the team, a waistband also the same color, purple socks, brown shoes and a big hat that had a sash with the color of the team. The use of other pieces of clothing besides the uniform by the corridors of the academy was only allowed between six o'clock in the afternoon and eight o'clock in the morning, while at other times it was mandatory that the student be wearing the uniform, the student couldn't have her clothes or her body stinking, being responsible for the cleaning of her own body and clothes, and could even be punished by the stench, without catching the students, the relationship between the students will not be tolerated in the academy, Any demonstration of affection that involves holding hands, kissing, silly hands, touching intimate parts of the students in baths or even sex, will not be tolerated under any circumstances, having to call the mother of both students for a conversation, this rule has an exception that is the consent of both mothers, but still being something very restricted the students who could only do this in their rooms and sometimes walk holding hands in the hallways of the academy. It is forbidden to walk in the corridors of the academy after ten o'clock at night, the corridors will be watched by fairies and those who do not respect the curfew will be punished. Students will have to sleep in the rooms of the respective teams, needing permission in case they sleep in another room. It is forbidden to leave the academy without permission. Treat the authorities with respect and without answering them, the word of the authorities must always be treated with authority.

After finishing tidying up the whole room, both Diana and Sarah change into their uniform dress, but Campbell has trouble closing her vest because of the size of her enormous breasts.

\- Diana! It doesn't close love!

Says Sarah trying to close the vest.

\- Also with these big things.

Says Diana laughing and taking her wand.

Diana uses a spell that makes the vest a little bigger, so it would fit Sarah's huge breasts, increasing the size of the vest a little, the clothes at the academy were not made to measure and that's why some of them were big or small. While the two of them were talking and getting ready to meet the academy. Their future roommate, named Jill Brabham, was chatting with a friend of hers in the hallways, Jessica Harrington.

\- How nice to see you again here Jess... I missed you.

Says Jill.

\- That London Magic Academy sucks, go for me, it's got nothing but a starched student and no hottie.

Says Jessica.

\- What do you mean no hottie? What about "I love you"? I thought you took our love seriously, I stayed here so long waiting to have my feelings broken?

Jill says until Jessica puts her hand over her mouth.

\- I didn't catch anyone, I'm just saying that I didn't have any hottie, I still love you Jill... Apart from the fact that the academy was not very different here, they taught more about class than magic, here at least we learn something beyond that.

Says Jessica.

\- (Boring girl, too deluded, still in this one of love and affection, girl, if touched by the love of the nine witches. At least Jill will be useful to always have someone to give me attention and love when I'm in need, she's still the silly girl who doesn't act or anything).

\- I'm glad you came back, but now I have to go, it was nice talking with you Jess. Only I didn't even go to see my new roommates, I don't know who they are.

Says Jill.

\- I only know that mine are the same useless as before, Catherine and Rebecca, both do nothing but sleep in my room... Nor are they pretty. At least they help to beat the broomsticks. Well I'm going too.

Says Jessica waving to Jill and turning around.

\- (Not a kiss or anything? Damn Jill! I can never act! Jessica always has this intimidating pose... What the fuck... Well come on, let's hope my colleagues are legit people... In a way I think Jessica around here is going to make things worse, even more so that I stepped coolly on the ball, charging Jessica, she's not my property...).

Says Jill.

Jill goes down the corridors until she reaches the room of the red team, which was the girl's room, when she gets there she is surprised to see that Diana and Sarah were kissing each other, almost taking off the uniform of the academy, which amazes the girl and even leaves Brabham surprised.

\- You guys... You are... Lesbians? Are you crazy? If someone catches you two kissing, we could be punished! Wait a minute... You showed up at the aptitude tests in June, I saw you. You were the best of the day. I was amazed at such skill with spells!

Says Jill impressed.

\- Huh? Don't worry, my mother has consented and allows our relationship. We can even kiss here and even walk hand in hand through the corridors; at least that's what we heard about the rules of the academy.

Says Diana after kissing Sarah.

\- I didn't know that, so all I have to do is talk to my mom and my girlfriend's mom and that's it? Can we date?

Says Jill with her hand on her chin.

\- Are you too?

Says Sarah curious.

\- Yes, yes, I like girls more than boys, I always did. Boys treat girls like trash, even more so those who come here from Appleton. That academy was once a center for witch torture, where they judged and tortured many. I lost my great grandmother there, they judged her for witchcraft... The academy lets the boys from Appleton have sex with the students, but we can't do anything between us.

Says Jill upset.

\- I didn't know that one.

Says Sarah.

\- It's horrible, the boys often don't even respect the girls' space, they've had a lot of students here who had to leave because they got pregnant.

Says Jill.

\- How awful, that shouldn't be so. The boys get the girls that can, but now people who are lesbians just suck their thumb and have to have a whole bureaucracy just to be accepted. Not to mention that there's nothing to it, we don't get pregnant, only with magic.

Says Sarah in revolt.

\- Well... Let's put that aside, come on, I'll introduce the academy to you. And what's your two names?

Says Jill calling for the girls.

\- I'm Diana Cavendish and this is Sarah Campbell.

Says Diana pointing to Sarah.

\- It is an honor to be your colleague. I'm Jill Brabham, pleasure.

Says Jill.

Jill, Diana and Sarah start to go through the halls of Luna Nova, where Brabham shows each of the places of Luna Nova and all the things that could be done, even perfect places for the couple to catch themselves. The redhead goes first to the bathroom, where they had some students bathing there, with a certain distance between them.

\- This is the bathroom, I don't usually attend... I'm a little shy, in our room that has a bathroom with a bathtub that I bought, so you can even get in there and in case you are too shy to take a bath in front of the girls, just use the bathtub in our room. Diana is somewhat surprised to see one of the students who was a redheaded girl with very pale skin and bangs that looked like those of Isabel's hair.

Says Jill.

\- Hey Jill! You came to take a bath with us! And who are these?

Says one of the girls.

\- They are the young girls. These are Diana Cavendish and Sarah Campbell.

Says Jill.

\- I'm Anna Meridies, nice to meet you.

Says Anna with a towel on her chest.

\- Anna is one of the smartest girls in the academy. The others are Tania Parker, student of the same team as Anna, Bethany McLaren, also from the same team...

Jill says until Diana interrupts her.

\- Bathany, you are no stranger to me... I've seen a similar face before... It looks a lot like my late mother...

Says Diana with her hand on her chin.

\- And what is your mother's last name? And her name?

Says Bethany.

\- She never told me... The only thing I know about her is that she came from Ireland and was kicked out of the house because my grandparents didn't accept that she was pregnant with my father... My mother's name was Isabel.

Says Diana.

\- Isabel... My mother told me that I had an aunt named Isabel who has a story just like her mother? She loved a Scottish boy named Jack... Are we cousins? That man's last name was Cavendish.

Says Bethany impressed.

\- I am a Cavendish, so yes! We are cousins!

Says Diana smiling to Bethany who gets up and goes to Diana hugging.

Bethany was just with a wet towel covering the front of her body and with this she hugs Diana gluing her body, the difference in height was almost enough for McLaren's head to touch over Cavendish's breasts, which left Sarah slightly jealous to the point of then separating both when she noticed that her girlfriend was blushing.

\- Hey hey! Easy there!

Says Sarah jealous.

\- Sarah! She is my cousin! This is the first time I've seen her in my life!

Says Diana.

\- My parents were also cousins.

Says Sarah with her hand on her waist.

\- Sarah, don't come with this talk of your incestuous family.

Says Diana.

\- Come on girls, there are still more places to see here at the academy. Bye Anna! Bye Bethany and bye Tania!

Says Jill waving to the girls.

\- Bye!

The girls say waving to Diana, Sarah and Jill.

Anna, Bethany and Tania continue to talk a little about the girls who had just arrived and also about some projects that Meridies planned to do. Jill goes with Diana and Sarah through the corridors of the academy and arrives at the central courtyard where another trio waves to them. They were Kelly Jordan, Giulia Carlucci and Erika Bernhardt from the lilac team. The red team trio soon waves to them and also goes towards the girls who were talking to each other and mounting a broom.

\- Hello!

Says Diana waving to both.

\- Hey I've seen you guys! When I was in Scotland, I tried to bet one race and those two disappeared in front of me! Damn, you're one of the fastest witches I've ever met.

Says Giulia.

\- Oh I know who you are! That blonde who passed us when we were flying normally, then we passed her and I bet a race with Diana.

Says Sarah.

\- What are you doing?

Says Jill.

\- Just preparing a perfect running broom for the next broom relay and also because my mother is with the idea of a broom running tournament that will be all over Europe.

Says Giulia.

\- How interesting, and how will it be?

Says Sarah.

\- I'll explain another day; if you want I'll even let them test the broom to see if it has enough good results, since they are powerful witches and this would probably help the most powerful witches and also to see how the broom costs.

Says Giulia.

\- Ah we can help, if possible. Until another time!

Says Diana waving to Giulia.

Giulia and her friends put up the running broom that had a reddish color and the shield of Giulia's team and her family "Scuderia Carlucci" that had as a symbol a broom in a yellow shield with stripes of the colors of what would become the colors of the future unified Italian flag that did not exist at that time and the letters of the initials of the team "S.C" under the broom. Jill, Diana and Sarah left from there to another place in Luna Nova, this time to the tower of the academy, where there was no one, but there was a beautiful landscape with the clean and sunny skies of the surroundings, besides the immensity of the Arcturus forest, with some birds flying in the sky.

\- How beautiful!

Says Diana.

\- More beautiful than this just you my love.

Says Sarah taking Diana's hand.

\- You are more hehe.

Says Diana facing Sarah.

\- Hey girls without getting caught here, this tower is not the best place to get caught, come with me, I will show you another place in the academy.

Says Jill.

Jill takes Diana and Sarah to another place, this time in the corridors near the stairs, where they had some students grabbing under the stairs and some even looked crooked at the girls, so the couple Cavendish Campbell takes the opportunity to give a good bit and pick up for each of the stairs, which is already leaving them known by other couples there. Jill was just sailing and sometimes even received a proposal to grab hold of Brabham, but the girl always answered with a "No!", "I date Jessica Harrington", "I can't", which sometimes also heard the girls' answers with "So she doesn't respect much their dating", which leaves the redhead very perplexed with all that. To the point of reflecting, while Sarah and Diana called her.

\- (Is it really true... Does Jessica suck? What the hell... Or you'll see they're just jealous that I'm with the prettiest girl here, there wasn't even time for Jess to get the girls, it wouldn't make any sense).

\- Jill? Jill? Jill!

Says Sarah snapping her fingers.

\- Huh? I'm sorry, I was just thinking about some things.

Says Jill.

\- I heard the girls talking about this Jessica, naughty comments and how she also left you with a bad attitude. Look don't mind, I'll blow their faces off and the nasty comments will go away.

Says Sarah shaking her fists.

\- No Sarah, it's ok, I don't want them to think that I'm the protected one, you can let them.

Says Jill with her hand on Sarah's shoulder.

\- Let's leave this aside and walk a little more in this academy.

Says Diana.

Then Diana, Sarah and Jill, go through the corridors of the academy seeing all the places they had, the various points of kisses, even in one of the trees they both use a knife in the trees drawing hearts with the initials of both inside "D&S", after walking all over the academy, they go to the room where they rest to start their first day of class.

See you, student witches...

Full name: Jill Brabham

Date of birth: April 22, 1632

Place of birth: Blightonbury, England (English)

Height: 1.55m (5'1")

Weight: 46 kg (101lbs)

Measurements (bust/waist/hips): 84/58/86

Hair color and appearance: Copper-colored, medium, reaches the height of the shoulders, some bangs that pass through the forehead.

Eye color and appearance: Green, Occidental.

Physical appearance: Caucasian pale skin, thin, small breasts, triangular nose.

Jill Brabham is the roommate of Diana and Sarah, a sweet and caring but very naive girl, the redhead is lostly in love with her childhood friend Jessica Harrington, who never gave a ball to her and just manipulates her into thinking she's Jill's girlfriend, and the two of them have never even kissed. Jill is a shy and very romantic girl, besides being an extremely talented witch, since she has been studying in Luna Nova since she was 13/14 with the intention of becoming a better and more powerful witch to win the Magic Battle Tournament, because of the possible award involving the magic stone that can give a biological daughter to a lesbian couple.


	11. Jessica Harrington

Diana and Sarah started studying in Luna Nova, as time went by the girls were already getting well spoken, even more so because of the enormous knowledge and magical power that they had, which made the girls be amazed with such skill, and both girls helped the students who had some doubts, but also generated some doubts among the students.

But she still had a trio that didn't like it at all, which was the trio from the blue team, especially Jessica Harrington who had seen them when she was studying at the London Magic Academy, and she didn't believe that Diana the same student that she thought was bad was one of the best, while regarding Sarah she was dying of envy from Campbell and thought it was good that the girl wasn't approved, but when she saw that she was in Luna Nova, Harrington was very upset.

As for the lilac and green teams, the two teams had a greater friendship with Diana and Sarah, so much so that they were helping the teams all the time, either with doubts about the classes or with projects outside the academy.

September 16, 1647, was having a class from teacher Martha Johnson of non-verbal spells, the girls were learning how to levitate objects. Diana and Sarah were doing it with great ease. The class consisted in balancing a cup of tea and making the best possible tea just using the spells. Until then, the teacher Martha was passing in each student and she kept asking the students to turn the cups.

\- Very well Sarah Campbell, it's your turn, let me see how your tea is.

Says Martha.

Sarah was delicately turning the cup on the lips of the teacher who was enjoying the tea, which was very good, until Campbell ended up feeling something wet her hair and was Jessica wetting it with the hot tea, but even so the English managed to stay until the end.

\- Ah, very well Miss Campbell, and your hair... I'll have to lower the note for being badly presented, a classy witch can't get tea-dirty hair and clothes the same way.

Says Martha.

\- But teacher Martha. Someone wet my head with tea, not to be thick or anything, but what does it make a difference?

Says Sarah shrugging.

\- Whoever it is... You've been too distracted; a class witch never gets distracted to let another person get in the way.

Says Martha while the girls on the blue team were laughing.

Dali Martha goes to other girls, this time she went to Diana, only Sarah got a little smarter and used a spell not to let the girls from the blue team wet Cavendish, so much so that she faced them with anger. The Scottish girl got the highest grade and was even admired by the teacher, the tea was at the ideal temperature, the ideal amount of sugar, as well as with the perfect taste, to the point that the teacher praised the blonde a lot, besides the whole class that Diana had. Jessica and the girls from the blue team were gradually envying the duo more and more, looking at Sarah who reciprocated the same look.

\- What was my love? Are you mad?

Says Sarah.

\- Not so much, I'm just angry with these girls from the blue team.

Says Sarah.

\- I know they got in your way, but I'm sorry my love... I didn't expect that...

Says Diana.

\- All right, don't get hot with that one.

Says Sarah.

Diana and Sarah hugged each other and from there the girls looked even more disgusted and jealous at the duo while the teacher was arriving at them. Sarah even thinks about giving the girls a hard time, but Jill and Diana put their hand on Campbell's shoulder signaling for her not to get in the way of the girls as much as they deserve a little. After classes were over, the red team trio was walking down the halls and soon they end up meeting the girls from the blue team facing them with disgust.

\- If it isn't the two witches who were turned down at the London Magic Academy.

Says Jessica in a tone of debauchery.

\- Fuck if? We were refused there, but so what?

Says Sarah shrugging.

\- I have seen the reason; it is with this mouth that you say the spells.

Says Jessica.

\- If you know that we were refused, you must have been too.

Says Diana.

\- I didn't go, I just couldn't stand that director.

Says Jessica.

\- So why is it diminishing us? Damn, it's been two weeks now that we have to put up with you and your bitches acting like children! What's wrong with you? What have we done to make you act like assholes?

Says Sarah.

\- I can't allow a poor girl and a girl who barely knew how to do a spell to be better than me. You two should not have left the garbage you came from.

Says Jessica.

\- If we are better than you, surely it is because you are not good enough. What is it? Are you jealous that the poor girl and the girl who didn't know a spell is better than you?

Says Sarah raising her left eyebrow and expressing irony.

\- What is it like? Respect me, I am the best witch in Luna Nova, I came here knowing that I would be the best at this school. Because I couldn't stand studying at the London Magic Academy, it was anything but a witch academy there.

Says Jessica.

\- You were not like that Jessica. What happened to you?

Says Jill.

\- Jill? Are you with them? Is that so? Are you going to pass cloth to these two useless? And as for our relationship.

Says Jessica.

\- Jessica, they are great people, don't treat them like that. If you keep acting like an asshole, I will stop talking to you.

Says Jill getting angry.

\- Oh fuck you! I don't want to waste time here. Hmm!

Says Jessica throwing her hair.

\- Hey Jessica Harrington! Why don't we settle for who's the best of both of us in the broomstick relay!

Says Sarah with her hand on her waist.

Jessica just agrees with the head and goes from there towards the blue team's room, going up to the floor from where the upper class rooms were. Diana and Sarah, on the other hand, only looked with indignation at the three girls leaving the corridors. Jill only sighed when she saw Harrington being such an asshole.

\- Sorry Jill... But how can you like a palisade like this?

Says Sarah with arms crossed.

\- Jessica was my childhood friend... She was kind of my first love... I never had contact with another girl as cool as her...

Says Jill.

\- Not for nothing, but I've seen some girls around here who are much more interesting than this Jessica and they even look at you showing interest.

Says Sarah.

\- But you know I can't. I'm faithful to Jessica, she says she loves me.

Says Jill.

\- All right Jill... But go for me, I'd think twice before relating to her... Even more from what I hear from the girls at the academy about her, adds to that the way we are despised, I don't doubt at all that she is of the character that they are saying she is.

Says Sarah.

\- I hope not... It's not enough that she's a bit of a jerk with you these two weeks... Well... I'll settle with her, I'll leave the room free to do whatever you want this afternoon, I imagine the couple must be in the mood to fuck the flower of the skin.

Says Jill with a malicious smile.

Diana starts dragging Sarah through the halls of the academy as always saying "Now you will be my dinner", while Campbell always answered with a "Wait Dianaaa", until she reached the red team room. While Jill walked up the stairs until she reached the blue team's room where she ended up facing a girl with gray lilac hair, reminiscent of Anna Meridies, kissing Jessica, and Harrington was totally naked while the girl was still in Luna Nova's uniform. On impulse Brabham hides in a bookshelf and keeps covering her mouth crying while she was sitting leaning her back on the shelf.

\- (It can't be... Jessica is with Anna... Sarah and the girls were right all the time talking about how she sucks... She was just using me the whole time... What the fuck).

\- Did you hear something?

Says Anna looking back.

\- It was nothing, you'll see it was just my roommates, there's no need to be embarrassed, they saw it more than once and they even touched a lot of these things... If you want we can even do it a little after you finish with it.

Says Jessica passing her hand over her naked body.

\- No! I didn't come here for this, you paid me to make a painting of you lying naked and that's what I'm going to do, now be quiet that I will start.

Says Anna taking a screen and some pencils while Jill gave some spies.

\- (I know it's not going to roll at all...) Then why did you kiss my girlfriend... I never thought I'd think Anna Meridies would be so on that level... I knew she did paintings, but not that it would be at that level... So my other option besides Jessica... is another one that sucks...)

\- Could you please stay in a pose, I can't make you a picture with you moving... Stop masturbating!

Says Anna blushing.

\- Will I just stand by and do nothing?

Says Jessica.

\- Go! For a while only until I finish the stroke, if you want this picture to be as beautiful as possible, you'll need to stay still.

Says Anna leaving the painting in place.

\- Ah okay... I'll stay in one position... But how many pounds would it be to do something extra after I've done the paintings?

Says Jessica with a malicious smile.

\- No! I am no easy living woman!

Says Anna with her hand on her face.

\- (Whew... But what did that kiss mean then? I never even kissed Jessica. Anna's enough with that... What about this painting? Oh, that's a lot of questions... I'd better go out for a walk... I don't want to be caught. This is already too embarrassing for me).

Jill leaves the blue team's room, hiding well so as not to cause any suspicion, so much so that she ended up meeting Catherine and Rebecca in the corridors staring with disgust and even a little suspicious that Brabham was there.

\- Where is Brabham going?

Says Catherine.

\- I think that deluded girl wants to go see Jessica.

Says Rebecca.

\- Does she think Jessica wants her? She still thinks they are girlfriends.

Says Catherine laughing at Jill.

\- Hey! I'm hearing everything, could you disguise it better?

Says Jill with her hands on her waist.

\- It's for you to really listen, stay away from our friend, your presence around her only makes her feel ashamed.

Says Catherine.

\- That's right! Jessica is taking a shit and moving into your relationship. Look at this skinny body with nothing, how is she going to get anything out of it? Jessica likes big breasts and wide hips, you don't have any and neither does another.

Says Rebecca.

Jill slowly started to get a little weepier and ran out of that hallway listening to the girls' offenses, even more about Jessica Harington, who always thought she was the love of her life, but made a big mistake. Meanwhile, Catherine and Rebecca enter the blue team room and are amazed to see their naked roommate while Anna was drawing a picture, which makes Harrington move a bit.

\- What the fuck is that? Can you keep standing?

Says Anna furious.

\- Hey! What four eyes of the green team are you doing here? Is this Florentine giving one of Michelangelo by chance?

Says Catherine.

\- At least Jess is already naked and ready. Would Anna mind if we showed up together?

Says Rebecca taking off her clothes.

\- No!

Anna and Jessica say.

\- Go get somewhere else, I only paid for Anna to draw me and not you, if you want then pay for Anna.

Jessica says until the two of them go to a desk and give Anna a little bag of coins.

\- Then you can stay together with Jessica. But stand still!

Says Anna shrugging her shoulders.

\- We will.

They say all three.

Anna stays for a long time drawing a picture of Jessica, Catherine and Rebecca naked, with Harrington in the middle and their friends kneeling next to her to touch her body, almost passing through her friend's intimacy, while they were making a perverted smile.

Meanwhile, Jill was crying sitting in the hallways of the gym, even more so that she didn't want to go to her room since Diana and Sarah were in the act. Some of the girls were just ignoring it, as they had a little contempt for the lower class girls.

In the red team's room, Diana and Sarah had already had sex, the two were full of bite marks and sucks, both were getting ready to bathe, Cavendish was taking a bath in the bathtub while Campbell got towels and at the moment the Scottish woman who was admiring the defined body, with green pubes and nipples a little brown of the English. The blonde soon uses her hand and begins to feel the breasts of the girl with green hair who gets blushed on time.

\- All my... Come here.

Says Diana biting her lips.

Sarah sits on the edge of the bathtub that was with the towel on top and with that soon Diana starts to push Campbell's legs to open and from there she starts to suck the intimacy of the English woman who just keeps biting her hand to muffle the moans.

\- Hmmm... You don't get tired of eating me; you're not my love...

Says Sarah while Diana sucked her and agreed with her head.

\- (As always being dominated by this tongue and these lips of Diana... Not that this is bad, actually I love being my Cavendish bitch).

Diana keeps sucking Sarah for a long time until Campbell ends up releasing the vaginal juice and little by little she doesn't fall back on the outside of the bathtub, but Cavendish manages to push her forward and with that the English girl falls on the inside and even smiles and releases a slight laugh followed by a hug from the couple, until the Scottish girl ends up putting her mouth on the green-haired girl's breasts and starts sucking them.

\- You can't resist sucking on me.

Says Sarah caressing Diana.

\- What is good I like.

Says Diana smiling at Sarah.

Diana starts to feel Sarah's intimacy, just like Campbell does too, and with that they both give a wink with the sudden fingertips of the two girls, but soon Cavendish gives a malicious smile to the English girl who faces her with a bit of fear.

\- So you really want to compete?

Says Diana biting her lips.

\- Uhum... As much as you have a fire that never goes out.

Says Sarah as Diana's fingers entered her intimacy.

\- It seems that someone is as weak as ever, Cavendish here will win again.

Says Diana while Sarah was only one eye open with the intensity that Cavendish put in.

Diana soon showed that little by little she was having more superiority, completely dominating Sarah with the strings she was giving in the intimacy of Campbell who was also weakening in fingering Cavendish, until after a while she expelled the vaginal juice, which mixes with the water of the bathtub, since they were with the part of the body submerged. With this the Scottish woman gets up and soon pulls the English woman's head towards her intimacy.

\- You lost hehe... Now suck my slut.

Says Diana while pushing Sarah's head.

\- Hmmm...

Says Sarah as her mouth leaned against Cavendish's intimacy.

Sarah is being completely dominated by Diana who was always rolling over Campbell's face, who was trying to kiss Cavendish's vagina or something, while with the other hand she was in the middle of her intimacy, until the Scottish woman takes her hand from the English woman and starts using her feet to stimulate the green-haired girl's vagina. The blonde was stimulated by her lips, tongue and the suction of Sarah, who was very good at always leaving Diana the heights.

\- Hmmm... That Sarah... I'm already losing strength with my foot hehe...

Says Diana holding on.

\- (Don't worry baby, I'll hold those Cavendish hehe legs, that delicious ass and that pussy even more... All dominant, but now it's at the point of joking that I feel you, though...)

\- Ahhhh! Hmmm! Oh... Ahhhh...

Say Diana and Sarah expelling the vaginal juice at the same time.

They both end up expelling the vaginal juice at the same time, and Diana ends up wetting Sarah's whole face, while Campbell leaves her body more relaxed, which makes Cavendish do the same thing and end up lying with her body on top of the English one, ending for that day the love session that Campbell Cavendish had done that day. Meanwhile, elsewhere in the academy, Jill was crying deeply until she was spotted by Tania Parker and Bethany McLaren, who will comfort the girl who was crying, so much so that they take her to their team room, since Brabham had not left that corridor until then.

See you, asshole witch...

Full name: Jessica Harrington

Date of birth: 1st March 1632

Place of birth: Blightonbury, England (English)

Height: 1.58m (5'2")

Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs)

Measures: 82/58/85

Hair color and appearance: Dark brown, long that reaches the back, with some bangs on the face.

Eye color and appearance: Light brown, Western.

Physical appearance: Caucasian pale skin, small thin breasts, triangular nose.

Jessica is the childhood friend of Jill Brabham, a girl with a difficult personality and even being rude with an enormous air of superiority because of being an upper class girl, always considered herself a person above anyone and deserving of all possible honors, not accepting when some girl shows some trait of being better than Harrington. Jessica is very jealous of any person who is more adored than her and who demonstrates to be a more powerful witch, besides being a great manipulator and not serving for any relationship, by not giving the least for any feeling.


	12. Jill’s new girlfriend

Jill remained very disappointed to discover that Jessica was not the girl she thought she was, that she really sucked, but she still got a little hopeful thinking that that painting might be a gift for Brabham. After being comforted by the girls from the green team, the redhead goes back to her team room where she even knocks on the door so as not to run into the two of them having sex.

September 17, 1647, the day was dawning in Luna Nova, Jill was waking up first, while Diana and Sarah were still sleeping in their pajamas, just as they were under the blankets with Cavendish's head over Campbell's breasts. Brabham rubs her eyes and gets up from bed, stretching her body and looks out the window.

\- (Let's see if Jessica will get it right with me... I want to get some satisfaction with her...)

Jill gets up from there and goes out wearing her pajamas, as well as ends up passing by the corridor and is observed from afar by the girls of the green team, in this she goes to the outside and picks up some flowers that were in the garden of the academy, making a beautiful bouquet and with this goes up to the room of the blue team. With all the hope in the world.

\- (Jessica may be like this because we're long apart... If I win her heart back, maybe I can make her stop being so bitter... I hope so, if not... I'll have to move on with my life... Unfortunately).

Jill arrives at the blue team's bedroom door and knocks on it, calling Jessica who goes all sleepy to the door and answers Brabham, facing the redhead with a bit of disgust and also with a look of contempt for her.

\- Jessica... I want to rekindle our love...

Jill says until Jessica pulls her arm to the side of the blue team room.

\- Come soon!

Says Jessica.

In this Jessica pushes Jill by the arm, the bouquet of flowers ends up falling on the ground and all the flowers end up falling on the ground and with this Brabham even ends up stepping on one of the roses and cutting herself with the thorns since she was barefoot. While Harrington proved to be even more irritated.

\- What the fuck! Fuck you! Look at the fucking mess you made! Fuck! We're gonna have to clean this shit up!

Says Jessica furious.

\- Jessica... I came here to declare my love... I just wanted to know if you love me...

Says Jill.

\- Of course not! What do you think it is? A transforming pussy! With this body with nothing! You didn't even develop that body in the time I was away... You know what... At least you deserved to be cut by those roses! Now get out of here! Fucking deluded!

Says Jessica until Jill slaps her face.

\- I don't believe it! I believed all this time in a false love!

Says Jill crying and furious.

Jill takes the roses that were piercing her feet and leaves the blue team room limping a little and crying in anger while Jessica just looks at everything without giving a damn about Brabham's feelings.

\- (Finally that idiot and deluded one got out of here... What an unbearable girl... Holy shit! I'm glad I already sent sand; I can be free to be whoever I want... Although I wanted to have a harem with her too).

Jill is walking towards the red team's room, disappointed, depressed, with her feet aching from the cuts she suffered from the roses. In that Brabham was walking down the halls she ends up being pushed into one of the rooms. And it was exactly the room of the green team, where Anna Meridies was pushed.

\- What the fuck is that?

Says Jill as she looks at the girls.

Anna takes Jill's chin and then gives her a kiss, which makes Tania and Bethany surprised by the sudden reaction of Meridies, and also Brabham who was caught by surprise, which soon pushes the Florentine back and gets all embarrassed.

\- Why did you kiss me?

Says Jill confused and flushed.

\- The girls told me what happened... You know... I always liked you... I love you Jill Brabham... We could stay together you know... Do you want to date me?

Says Anna blushing.

\- What?

Says Jill even more amazed.

\- Don't you want to? All right... It's just that I know the whole situation, I didn't kiss Jessica, she pushed me, I didn't even like it... That girl sucks, you know... But it's ok if she doesn't want to... I just want to say that I have nothing with Jessica Harrington and I just painted that picture and nothing else.

Says Anna.

\- Look it's all so sudden... You know... Fuck it, Jessica, I didn't know what I had and now I'm going to lose it! I agree to date you Anna Meridies.

Says Jill returning the kiss.

The two hugged while Tania and Bethany were amazed and delighted to see that both girls were kissing and that Brabham was smiling again, even more so after taking a beat from one out of Jessica Harrington. After the hug Anna takes a look at Jill and when looking at the floor she notices that Brabham had a bruised foot, so she grabs her lap and leaves her sitting on the bed.

\- Bethany, get some water. Tania takes some dressings.

Says Anna.

\- I'm fine... It's just a little pain of nothing, that's because I ended up stepping on some roses that I would leave with Jessica... You don't have to take that much care...

Says Jill.

\- I'll take care of these little feet a lot if I care.

Says Anna pulling some thorns from Jill's feet.

Anna stays for a long time removing the thorns that had on Jill's wounded feet, besides passing a wet cloth to clean the wounds, while Brabham sometimes moved a little because of the pain, but soon Meridies finishes washing the wound and then takes bandages and starts to roll the redhead's foot, even giving her a kiss and smiling.

\- Ready... Your foot is much better now, soon you'll be fine and Dr. Meridies will take care of those little feet whenever she can, but may I know why you were walking barefoot? You can't walk around barefoot without knowing what's on the floor.

Says Anna staring at Jill until Brabham starts laughing.

\- How cute... It's like my mother heh.

Says Jill laughing.

Jill gets up from there and Anna ends up holding her by the arm to help Brabham to get up and even gives a hug followed by a kiss to the redhead who ends up losing a little balance due to the injured feet, with this Meridies uses her strong arms and grabs the English woman in her arms.

\- Hey! No need to exaggerate... I still have to go back to my room and change...

Says Jill blushing.

\- Then let you go to your room being carried by me in my arms.

Says Anna.

Diana and Sarah soon start waking up that morning and soon they end up noticing that Jill wasn't there and they get a little weird, just like they were getting up and stretching.

\- How strange... Jill's not around... I wonder what happened to her.

Says Diana stretching.

\- I don't know, but I think she must have settled with that asshole Jessica Harrington.

Says Sarah taking off her pajamas and starting to wear her uniform.

When the girls finish dressing up and go outside to go after Jill to call for Brabham, since her uniform was on the screen, they end up facing Anna entering without knocking and carrying the redhead in her arms, which leaves the duo somewhat surprised to see her friend with her feet wrapped.

\- Jill!

They both say going to Anna.

Anna leaves Jill on the bed and Brabham gets up from there and goes to her screen to change, while the girls decide to go talk to Anna and find out everything that had happened.

\- What happened with Jill? What did that bitch Jessica Harrington do with our friend?

Says Sarah.

\- I don't know... Jill didn't tell me anything... But I can tell you something new about me and her... Can I Jill?

Says Anna.

\- You can!

Says Jill changing on the other side of the screen.

\- Jill Brabham and I started dating today!

Anna says what makes Sarah and Diana impressed.

\- What do you mean? Are you serious? Like, I know Jill was with Jessica... What did you use to convince her of that?

Says Sarah.

\- Whatever it is, Jill deserves someone who values and treats her with respect, I'm giving all the support in the world to both of you, you can be sure and even more that I know how friendly you are to us.

Says Diana with her hand on Anna's shoulder.

Jill soon finishes changing and goes to Diana and Sarah, who ask about everything that was happening there, including even about Brabham's love situation. First the redhead explains everything about what happened between her and Jessica, saying that Harrington treated her with all contempt and even that was the reason she hurt her foot, since she stepped on some roses with thorns. Then she talked about how she was caught by surprise with a kiss from Anna and that was even her first kiss.

\- It's like ours that was a surprise... Do you remember him, my love?

Says Diana embracing Sarah.

\- It was a surprise to you, because I was crazy to put my mouth in yours.

Says Sarah moving her eyebrows.

\- In mine what Sarah Campbell?

Says Diana raising her eyebrow.

\- Calm down, gee, you're very malicious, I wasn't even thinking about this feeling that you had said hehe, but it's also worth it if you want to put my mouth in yours?

Sarah says until Diana pinches her.

\- Sarah! Have manners my love!

Says Diana while Anna was laughing.

\- Ah it's ok, I know you guys should have sex with each other... It's no secret, I've heard about you, Bethany tells me how you cling under the stairs and then you end up going to your room... I am not surprised that you are having sex even more if you are a couple that is allowed to do that.

Says Anna shrugging her shoulders.

\- Whatever, let's go to class I don't want to be late.

Says Diana opening the bedroom door.

Diana, Sarah, Jill and Anna leave the red team's room and from there go to the classroom, where on the way they meet Bethany and Tania who were waiting for Meridies, leaning against their bedroom door, so the two go with the group and the two teams arrive in the classroom for another class.

This time it was broom flying class, the girls learning with teacher Hitchcock how to pick up race lines and brake, even the girls bet a race between them, the dispute was very intense between Diana and Sarah while Jessica was stunned from far away, not even close to reach the speed of both. Giulia Carlucci, on the other hand, was amazed watching the Campbell Cavendish couple's ability.

\- Woah... They are perfect... We have the fastest witches in the world right in front of us, my mother will have an incredible duo for Scuderia Carlucci to be recognized worldwide.

Says Giulia.

\- They are two cheats that yes, never that a witch can fly at that speed.

Says Jessica with her hands on her waist.

\- Whether it is cheating or not, they reach speeds above four hundred kilometers per hour and this is something impressive, not just anyone who reaches all this speed.

Says Anna.

The broom flying lessons go on as time goes by and soon Sarah was the one who had stood out the most in the class, since she reached the highest possible speeds with the broom, as well as Diana who was the second best very far from the third best which was Anna Meridies who impressively was managing to make turns at similar speeds of Diana and Sarah, but still staying behind with straight speed.

\- Very well students, for today the flight class is over.

Says Professor Hitchcock.

After the flight class is over the girls go to lunch, where the girls from the green, lilac and red teams are usually chatting among themselves, even more admired with their broom racing project, just as Jessica from far away looked with contempt and envy at the group of girls, to the point of meeting with the girls from the blue team to discuss a plan.

\- We can't just stand here... They must have some trick to have a higher speed in the broom and I'm thinking of launching a bet... We need something to make our broomsticks go at a higher speed, otherwise we don't win this last broomsticks relay and we still lose to the poor people of the red team... Do you want it?

Says Jessica.

In this speech that Jessica ended up making, all the eyes of the upper class girls turn to Harrington, until a girl with redder eyes goes to English, was a student from Persia, Ametis Malik, a beautiful girl with long wavy brown hair comes close to Jessica.

\- Later we discuss this plan in my room, I have something that can please you a lot...

Whispers Ametis to Jessica.

\- And can we do something else too?

Whispers Jessica.

\- If you prefer... Maybe I could try some of Jessica Harrington's flavor.

Whispers Ametis.

Ametis leaves Jessica's room with her friends, while Jessica gets all thoughtful about the conversation she has with one of the academy's most attractive students. While the girls on the three teams were just ignoring all that and eating normally as if nothing had happened.

After lunch the girls go to the afternoon classes which were magic history classes with teacher Francine Callistis, who was considered by many of the students the best teacher, because she was the only young woman of the teachers, besides having a very fun class, which always captivated the students to want to learn more, to the point of the class time passing very fast and it didn't even seem like two hours of class.

After class was over, the girls left the room and sometimes heard Jessica's contempt for them with phrases like "I hate you", "even more you Jill Brabham", but the girls just ignored completely, so much so that Anna called the three teams to go with her in the green team room in a secret basement that she found, but the girls from the lilac team didn't want to go since they were a little busy with their broom.

With this only the girls from the green and red teams went with Anna to the green team room, where when they arrived they thought it was a normal room, until Meridies pulls a lever behind a desk that makes her bed rise and reveals a huge passage, which she enters and was a huge slide that arrives in a huge basement full of work tables and tools, which impresses the girls.

\- Your basement we already know.

Says Bethany shrugging.

\- This is true, we even come here directly, to pass the time, or help with their inventions.

Says Tania.

\- Sometimes we even help with the paintings Anna ends up doing.

Says Bethany.

\- This place is really impressive, but how did you find all this?

Says Jill impressed.

\- Apparently the room of our team had this passage a long time ago, I don't know for sure the origin, because I never tried to see which one it is from, but there are some books that should be diaries of the students of that time that this basement had more people, Come with me, I will introduce you more from this place.

Says Anna with her hand on her chin.

Anna starts to walk through the basement and shows some things she had, like paintings she made of Bethany and Tania, which the girls ask to cover, since many of those had explicit nudity, but it was an artistic nudity instead of sexual, so much so that within the rules of the academy was even allowed to do this kind of thing. The various tools that were on some of the tables, which were inventions that Anna had made, even she picks up a magic box with a lens.

\- Sit together on this couch, I will show you my best invention.

Says Anna.

The girls sit on the sofa and then Anna pushes a button on the magic box, making a sheet of paper appear, which Meridies shakes and reveals an image of the girls sitting on the sofa that was perfect, exactly like real life. When showing that to the girls they are all impressed.

\- That I like to call a camera.

Says Anna showing the machine to the girls.

\- That is impressive! It takes hours and hours to make a perfect and well designed picture and you did it in second... Woah, my love you are genius.

Says Jill impressed and smiling to Anna.

\- Ah thank you. I try to be as cool as possible...

Says Anna blushing while scratching her head.

Anna stays there talking more with the girls, talking about her inventions, how she loved to be next to Jill, about the future broomstick rotation, until she picks up a pot that inside of it had a gear that was shining and spinning, a magic gear.

\- What is this?

Says Sarah curious.

\- This is one of the relics of the nine witches, the magic gear, only my family is able to produce one of these and I am giving it to you?

Says Anna giving the pot to Sarah and Diana.

\- Ah thank you... But why did you give such a kind gift?

Says Diana scratching the back of her neck.

\- Because I have heard a little of your conversation, I know you are talking about something called the fertility stone, in creating one and I am sure that using one of the relics of the nine witches this can be useful for the creation of this fertility stone.

Says Anna giving the pot to Sarah.

\- But what does this gear do?

Says Diana with her hand on her chin.

\- This relic can make inanimate objects move, and is also extremely powerful if it is transformed only into magical energy.

Says Anna.

The girls were impressed with the power that that relic had and they were holding the pot, besides having one more relic added to the others that they had to form the so dreamed fertility stone, until then they had already gathered, a ruby dust in the Cavendish family residence, a pot of magic violets from the Farnese garden of Lake Ness, the love stone made in a cave and now they had a magic gear coming from the Meridies.

See you, genius witch...

Full name: Anna Meridies

Date of birth: October 28, 1631

Place of birth: Florence, Republic of Florence.

Height: 1.64m (5'4")

Weight: 55 kg (121 lbs)

Measures: 90/62/91

Hair color and appearance: gray lilac, long that reach the hip, with some bangs on the face.

Eye color and appearance: Occidental, Teal green.

Physical appearance: Extremely pale Caucasian skin, thin, large breasts, rectangular nose.

Anna is one of the girls of the green team, being the main one of the group, Meridies is known for being very intelligent, but not with magic but with general knowledge, and the girl wants to invent things that not only help witches but also humans. One of her most spectacular inventions is a box capable of drawing a super realistic picture of the person, also known by the name of camera. Anna also has an enormous ability with art and knows how to draw besides painting beautiful pictures, and sells some to students who want to be painted by her, even the director pays Anna to paint pictures of the students.


	13. The Broom Relay

The days went by, the girls had a few days until the broomstick relay started. The girls of the lilac team prepared a broom that had several aerodynamic appendages to increase the speed in the turns, the girls of the green team went only with their skill, as well as those of the red team. While Jessica and the girls from the blue team had a card in their sleeve that were brooms with a kind of magic orb, which was bought by Harrington after spending a night with Ametis from the purple team.

This orb could make the brooms reach higher speeds, besides not spending anything of the witch's magic, which could make the girls of the blue team have an advantage over the other teams, which was also allowed, since in the broom relay it did not have so many rules.

The award was a glass that had feathers of a magic bird flying over the forest of Arcturus, these feathers could give enormous power if placed on a wand or staff of the witch, besides being one of the relics of the nine witches.

September 20, 1647, the day arrives for the long-awaited broomstick relay of Luna Nova, that was the number 963 edition, the girls were all warming up in the courtyard of Luna Nova, stretching, while the bleachers were full, there were witches from all over the world who were there just to see that event. This event was very intense and agitated. Jessica even goes towards the girls.

\- Well, well, if they are not the losers, they are wasting their time stretching and getting warmed up for this one, hey weaklings, what do you think of a bet?

Says Jessica.

\- Neither fucking. What will be your crazy bet?

Says Sarah.

\- Basically if you lose you will have to make a picture posing naked, this picture will be painted by Anna and it will be two pictures, being one of each, I want spicy poses.

Says Jessica.

\- And why do you want paintings by two girlfriends? We are committed to each other, in case you don't know it.

Says Diana.

\- You will tell me that we will want a picture of your skinny body, girl I have more to do, you will take it in your ass, the only body I want here is my Diana's and that's it. Fuck you don't know how to bet better not... Although I have an idea, you'll be Jill's maid for two weeks.

Says Sarah with her hands at her waist.

\- Only two weeks? I raise it to four weeks and you'll have to do three paintings, two of each naked and the other with you two catching up... You don't have to pay, because I will pay Anna.

Says Jessica until Sarah touches her hand.

\- Closed!

Says Sarah determined.

\- Sarah!

Says Diana pinching her arm.

Diana holds Sarah by the arm and with it takes her to a tree, which was further away where Cavendish takes Campbell by the arm and raises her to the same height as the Scot, which did not need much.

\- Love! You are crazy! We are fast, but not that fast! I'm shy to pose naked! Look if we lose I swear you will pay! Look love, don't be without thinking, I don't want to pay this shame of...

Says Diana blushing until Sarah puts her finger over her mouth.

\- Relax my love, we'll win, I'm still just keeping my ability, Jessica still thinks I can't go that fast, but in fact I'll go out in a hurry, I just ask you to leave me in the last sector, if I don't win you can punish me in every way you can imagine.

Says Sarah.

\- Now that you've accepted this stupid bet I'll accept... Now go with everything and win! As much as it must be nice to punish you hehe, I want more is to reward you my nice.

Says Diana beating Sarah's ass.

Meanwhile with the blue team, the girls were talking to each other about the brooms they bought with Ametis, suspecting a little of why they couldn't activate the brooms to train.

\- I don't know, it's strange that we can't test the broomsticks.

Says Catherine.

\- It is a recommendation that Ametis told me, she said that if we make the brooms work, we can end up flying without control and without stopping, this same broom is made so that we just use it to fly and nothing else.

Says Jessica.

\- If Ametis has passed the leg on you I will laugh and a lot.

Says Catherine laughing.

\- Oh fuck you, I tested this kind of broom with Ametis last night, it's so fast that you have no idea, let's win this broom relay with an ease never seen before, these are brooms that can cross the entire island of Great Britain from north to south in two hours!

Says Jessica determined.

\- If you are really telling the truth then we will win.

Says Catherine.

\- Not to mention that on top of that we'll see the naked body of Diana Cavendish and Sarah Campbell, just imagine those huge breasts appearing in a picture, that angel skin that Cavendish has...

Says Jessica biting her lips.

After a while the broomstick relay time is starting, the girls are staying in positions in their sectors, already prepared for the race to come, the four main teams made a point of leaving the witches faster in front, since it seemed to be the best strategy, even more since Sarah Campbell was the biggest challenge ahead. Another trio of girls from a guest academy were also present, they were students at the London Magic Academy.

Red Team: Jill Brabham - Diana Cavendish - Sarah Campbell.

Blue Team: Catherine Schreave - Rebecca Virgin - Jessica Harrington.

Green Team: Tania Parker - Bethany McLaren - Anna Meridies.

Lilac Team: Erika Bernhardt - Giulia Carlucci - Kelly Jordan.

London Magic Academy: Faith Evergreen - Pauline Vergne - Claire Arnoux.

Solarium Witch School: Jennifer Wick - Marianne Greenwitch - Lia Beckham

Dublin Magic Academy: Bellatrix Williams - Helen McLaren - Janet McLaren

Besides the twenty-one girls who were the favorites to win the broomstick relay, there were 144 other students who were competing together, filling all 53 vacancies, of competitors, until then it was the limit of students, and there were even 3 more vacancies for 9 students from other academies to enter and compete against Luna Nova. The event would be commented by Natalie Cooper, a student who always had an oratory that captivated the public in all the events they had in the academy. The directors of the four academies were sitting at tables at the finish line, talking among them about who would be the winner, besides having crystal balls on the tables for the directors to watch the race from there and a huge one that was facing the students' bleachers, controlled by one of the teachers, so that the students could watch with more accuracy.

\- Very good students and teachers! Witches and magical creatures! We're here for the ninety-sixth broomstick relay of Luna Nova! We are slowly approaching the millennial edition! Witches from all over our academy and three other guest academies have come to show the world which has the best and fastest student! The invited academies are! London Magic Academy! Solarium Witch School! And Dublin Magic Academy!

Says Natalie.

Little by little the witches were surrounding the part of the first sector and with this they turned on lights as they were passing, first signaling with the color red twice and then with the color green followed by a shot, where soon the girls left for the race.

\- The lights come out and away we go!

Says Natalie signaling the girls to fly out.

At the start who has the biggest advantage is Catherine who comes out on fire, almost fainted with the intensity of almost instantaneous acceleration. Bellatrix came out in second position, then in third position came out Tania Parker and Jill was the one who came out in fourth position.

\- Woah! What incredible speed! Catherine Schreave is in first position! What an incredible start! This way the blue team will win!

Says Natalie.

Little by little Jill began to gain some speed, approaching Bellatrix and Tania, which was in a fierce battle for second position, while Catherine was shooting in first position, the girls were having a little difficulty in reaching the Schreave that little by little opened a little towards the girls.

\- Catherine Schreave is getting better and better! This girl is amazing! We are here for the fastest witches in the world!

Says Natalie.

Catherine was leading with comfort, until a sector with more curves was arriving, where Schreave was not managing to go at full speed and was fighting with everything she could at the time of approaching the curves, which was causing the trio behind her to begin gradually approaching, and Bellatrix Williams was slowly winning in these curves, compared to the other girls. Only another surprise was to come. Faith Evergreen entered the curves practically without braking, going at the limit of the speed she gave and little by little reached the group.

From there in the last sector Claire Arnoux was celebrating her friend's performance, as well as she was surprised to see Jill, so it was towards Sarah who was just sitting all focused, very different from all the girls who were all curious looking at the crystal ball that was displaying the race.

\- Are you the redhead's companion?

Says Claire.

\- What do you hear? Did Jill have an accident?

Says Sarah worried.

\- I just found your friend attractive... Is she...? Is she engaged?

Says Claire.

\- Jill is yes... And she is also committed.

Says Sarah.

\- What a shame... I wanted to call this friend of yours out... But what about you? You're very beautiful and high... How about going out a little.

Says Claire with a perverted smile.

\- Girl I have a girlfriend! What do you want with this?

Sarah says she turns around until she gets her ass slapped.

\- Hehe! I wanted that, but your girlfriend must be lucky.

Says Claire biting her lips.

\- Fuck you! Girl I will beat you and regret touching my ass! Respect me! Garden dwarf!

Says Sarah.

Claire starts to get a little irritated and kicks Sarah in the shin, but with that her foot hurts and with that Arnoux is jumping in pain while Campbell was laughing at that attempt to kick.

Back in the race, Catherine was being overtaken in the corner by the whole group of the three witches and also by Faith, falling to fifth place. Who led the race was Bellatrix Williams, who little by little distanced himself from Jill who was trying his best to follow the blonde, but the way she went through the turns was impressive, even so she was faced with another attack. Evergreen was beginning to threaten Brabham's position, soon starting to risk some overtaking, but the redhead was defending that position in every way.

\- Woah! Woah! For the nine witches! What a spectacular race! The race for first place! The Dublin girls are battling fiercely for victory! And these girls from Luna Nova have to react!

Says Natalie.

In the last sector Jessica was gnashing her teeth of rage as Catherine was slowly being left behind, every second Schreave was left behind and Harrington's anger grew.

\- Fuck you! Shit! Catherine you are useless! A broom with a magic orb and you can't even use it as such!

Says Jessica angry.

\- Magic orb? What the fuck, you need a fucking magic orb to beat us. I am a witch that can go as fast as a magic orb broom.

Says Claire convinced of herself.

\- Stop being convinced dwarf of LMA. I never liked you Arnoux, you always ignored my advances and on top of that you think you will beat me.

Says Jessica.

\- Or you'll see that you left the academy because you were intimidated by the little dwarf here. If you find the tabacuda, but you could never even be better than me, what I don't have of height you don't have of ability in spells.

Says Claire laughing.

Back in the race, the girls were finishing the curves part, which Faith and Bellatrix were fighting each other after leaving the whole straight course, but with that soon Jill started to gain more space, and also Catherine who was starting to recover some of the positions.

\- Woah! How incredible! Jill Brabham and Catherine Schreave are showing the strength of Luna Nova! Our students are showing that they are the best in Britain! Go Luna Nova! Show your strength!

Says Natalie.

The dispute between the girls was intense, little by little Catherine was approaching Jill and Brabham was almost over Faith and Bellatrix. Who were losing in the straights, Schreave's speed was another surprising thing, passing the redhead with ease as she slowly reached.

Meanwhile in the second sector, Diana and Bethany were apprehensive and anxious for their companions to arrive soon to pass the relay cup to them, while Helen McLaren of Dublin Magic Academy looked on with debauchery at her cousin.

\- I still don't understand how our cousin is in this academy, she had to be Aunt Megan's daughter... Everybody knows that her mother was the leader of the family in the shit and only took advantage of the position because of Grandma's death... Are you going to cry like you didn't even cry when we intimidated you? Weakness...

Says Helen with her hands at her waist until Diana stands in front of Bethany.

\- Don't talk about my cousin like that! Have more respect with Bethany! You should too! We are cousins! If you think you're so badass, why don't you beat me?

Says Diana,

\- Cousin?

Says Helen confused and trying not to laugh.

\- I am Isabel's daughter! The same one that your wonderful grandmother threw out because she got pregnant by my father who is a renowned Scottish merchant!

Says Diana.

\- Isabel... Isabel... What? You're Aunt Isabel's baby? She wasn't even using magic for you, girl! How did you get here?

Says Helen impressed and shocked.

\- What do you mean I wasn't supposed to be using magic?

Diana says until Faith, Bellatrix, Catherine and Jill arrive in the sector.

\- Forget it! Even more loser!

Says Helen taking the relay statue and running out of the sector.

Diana was still in shock when she heard that, until Jill handed her the sector statue and with it Cavendish recovered, soon leaving there in fourth position, but in such an intense shot that in a short time the Scottish woman was taking the lead, as if she had no competitor against her. Taking Rebecca Virgin's position as if it was nothing. All the witches in the audience, the directors of the academies and even the girls in the sectors, were stunned with such speed that Diana was going.

\- Woah! Woah! By Beatrix! Diana Cavendish! Cavendish does not exist! How incredible! How monumental! That's a real flying Scot! How someone survives such acceleration is still a mystery! This witch is extremely powerful!

Says Natalie.

Diana is slowly leading the race and Cavendish's speed was so high that Rebecca Virgin barely reached her, the Scot was leaving everyone impressed and in shock, nobody had the slightest idea that she was able to go so fast, since she didn't show it in the race. So much so that in the last sector the girls were all talking about her while Sarah was quiet in hers.

\- This is impossible! Your girlfriend can only be cheating!

Says Jessica.

\- And you with these magic orb brooms are not cheating? What is it? You can't be fast like us and you need a special broom.

Says Sarah in a tone of debauchery.

\- Impressive her speed, but not yet at my level, well... I think it's going to be a tight win for me...

Says Claire.

\- So you are a witch as fast as me? That's interesting, I just don't wait for your companion to arrive because if not Diana will kill me.

Says Sarah.

Diana continues with the perfect race, opening the advantage, even in the cornering sector, where she passed with mastery, which left the second place even further behind, this made the witches who were watching Cavendish go even more crazy.

\- And Diana Cavendish! Here comes Diana Cavendish! This girl is amazing! She flies this broom with a finesse and still keeps going fast! It's not like we're facing one of the fastest witches in history!

Says Natalie.

Diana was going so fast that she soon arrived at the relay sector, with 12 seconds ahead of the second place, this makes Jessica even more irritated, to the point of running along with Sarah and thus breaking the rules.

\- Woah! Jessica Harrington is breaking the rules! This cannot be allowed! Her team can be disqualified for this!

Says Natalie.

The moment Sarah jumps and rides the broom the witches start to get apprehensive thinking that Campbell was just going to throw herself and fall to the ground, until the broom starts to emanate magic and with that she shoots with all speed, generating a powerful wave of energy around her.

\- And Sarah Campbell is gone! She just went! What speed is that? How a witch like that can be so fast! Woah! We're coming up against a legendary witch! This whole team has amazing witches.

Says Natalie.

Jessica, is even more stunned with all that speed and cannot even go along with Campbell nor forcing the maximum she gave the broom, so much so that ended up making the broom force so much to break and she had to abandon the race, which was already disqualified.

Sarah soon arrived at the finish line with a 41-second lead over second place Claire Arnoux of the London Magic Academy, who was going very fast too, but not enough to go to Campbell level.

\- Sarah Campbell! Sarah Campbell is the winner! The red team wins the ninety-sixth broomstick relay of Luna Nova! This girl is amazing! We are seeing a legendary witch among us!

Says Natalie.

With the red team trio winning the girls also won the bet with Jessica who was frustrated looking from afar at the girls' celebration of Sarah's victory and also for being disqualified, to the point of listening to Catherine and Rebecca, saying that they had warned her and that it was not for her to do that, at least a second position would be worth it.

Sarah as she crossed the finish line landed her broom and began to celebrate, dancing and also looking at the audience clapping for Campbell, and the students from Luna Nova, Solarium, London Magic and Dublin Magic, were all admiring all of Campbell's incredible performance, which was making history by becoming one of the fastest witches in history.

See you, Broom Racers...


	14. Diana knows the truth behind her origin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning for this chapter

With the broom relay, the students began to notice about Campbell's talent, even some witches who were important attending that event, such as Valentina Carlucci, the mother of Giulia Carlucci and owner of Scuderia Carlucci. One of the best known racing teams in Europe, with an enormous success in races that she had throughout the continent.

Who didn't find anything cool about this victory, it was Jessica Harrington who got angry with all that, even more that she had to fulfill all that bet and be Jill Brabham's employee for three weeks, this included doing the most varied services, besides treating her with cordiality, in this Harrington also ended up discovering that her ex-girlfriend was with Anna Meridies and this made her even more angry with the redhead.

Sarah and Diana got another relic of the nine witches, which was a pot full of feathers from a bird flying around the forest of Arcturus this relic of Marianne Von Hoffen, helping even more the nine witches to get one more of the relics of the nine witches that will help them with the mission of creating a fertility stone.

As time went by, Jill and Anna gradually got closer and closer, the kisses and caresses increased among them, but still Brabham was very shy and jealous too, even more with the issue of Meridies going to the bathroom and getting naked in front of her friends, this made the English a little jealous.

October 12, 1647, Jessica Harrington's time of servitude as Jill's maid had already ended, until the brown-haired Englishwoman did a good job despite her constant complaints. That Saturday morning began to show the sun rays emanating on the faces of the girls, even more of Diana and Sarah who was waking up that morning, as usual Campbell had her breasts frilled because Cavendish always slept them on her pillow.

\- Good morning my love...

Says Diana rubbing her face over Sarah's breasts.

\- Good morning my cute blonde.

Says Sarah caressing Diana.

The two of them get out of bed and go to the screen to change, where Cavendish is having some thoughts about her mother's past life before she was born, which was worrying Sarah a little, since her girlfriend was never traveling so much, even more so that Campbell was doing some teasing, shaking her breasts and squeezing them, but even so the Scot was reflecting and looking at the window.

\- What’s the matter my love?

Says Sarah worried.

\- I was still thinking about what my cousin Helen told me... About the curse... I wanted to know what really happened to my family...

Says Diana until Sarah hugs her.

\- Why don't you ask Bethany?

Says Sarah.

\- Would she talk? I don't think she should feel comfortable talking about that part of her family...

Says Diana.

\- It doesn't hurt to ask, my love.

Says Diana.

Diana and Sarah hug once more and kiss, this time they go to the green team's room, when they get there, the couple knocks on the door and soon they are welcomed by Anna who was all smiling.

\- Diana! Sarah! Good morning!

Says Anna.

\- Good morning Anna... Is Bethany here?

Says Diana.

\- Beth! Diana is calling you! And Jill? How is she?

Says Anna.

\- Jill is still sleeping, if you want you can come to our room.

Says Diana giving Anna the keys to her room.

Anna thanks both of them, even giving a hug to the duo, leaving from there towards the red team's room. Bethany goes all sleepy to the door and meets Diana and Sarah.

\- Hmmm... Good morning Diana, good morning Sarah.

Says Bethany stretching.

\- Good morning Beth. I need to talk to you about something...

Says Diana as Bethany opened one of the eyes that were closed.

\- If that's what you're thinking... Then wait a little.

Says Bethany taking off her pajamas.

Bethany changes and from there she pulls the lever lifting Anna's bed, with that the three of them enter through the slide to the basement of the green team room, where McLaren grabs a crystal ball and from there she grabs a strand of her hair and one of Diana.

\- Ouch!

Says Diana.

\- Sorry, but I need your hair to use a spell to connect our origins... If we really are cousins, this spell will work... And I also kind of know very little about what happened.

Says Bethany.

Bethany was using a spell with her hair strands together with a crystal ball she had in that basement. Meanwhile in the red team's room, Anna was sneaking in so as not to wake up Jill who was still asleep and when she noticed that Brabham was still asleep, she took her clothes off completely and gave the redhead a perverted smile.

\- (Now I'm going to move on Jill for good... I want to see if she can't resist... Let's see how she reacts with this surprise).

Anna goes slowly to Jill and then stands over Brabham who was slowly waking up feeling that Meridies had sat on her lap, that when rubbing her eyes and waking her up she faces the breasts of the Florentine in front of her and with this she blushes on time.

\- Good morning Jill!

Says Anna.

\- Ahn... Anna! What the fuck is that?

Says Jill sleepy.

\- I wanted to surprise you...

Says Anna all innocent.

\- Jumping naked on my bed? What if Diana and Sarah look at it?

Says Jill a little irritated.

\- Diana and Sarah went to talk to Beth, it's just the two of us here... I was thinking about...

Says Anna with a malicious smile running her finger through Jill's body.

Anna was passing her finger through the middle of Jill's body, until Brabham ends up putting her hand on Meridies' hand and placing it on her breasts, which makes the Florentine flush on time.

\- Jill?

Says Anna while Jill was a little flushed.

\- I think my hand slipped on yours... Hehe... So Diana and Sarah aren't... You're naked in front of me... Finally I would say, I was already angry that the whole academy saw you naked.

Says Jill laughing.

\- If you weren't ashamed to shower with us, there's nothing wrong with my love and you know I do it for art too, we could one day serve as models for art classes, imagine just the two of us hugging like a couple, Beth could make this picture of us, it doesn't have to be during classes,

Says Anna.

\- Look Anna this is complicated I'm shy with these nudity things... And I don't want to see you getting naked in front of the other girls... I just understand... I know it's art, I know you don't care about your body and I even think that if it weren't for the uniforms I'd be left with nothing.

Says Jill snorting.

\- Also no, I'm not a nudist, but hey, how about you put this little body to show it to me.

Says Anna sliding her fingers over Jill's body.

Jill was still a little uncomfortable, to the point of holding Anna's hand and pushing her back a little, so Meridies gets a little weepy and Brabham goes towards her to try to console her.

\- Sorry love... I'm just a little uncomfortable... It's just that I don't want to go out showing my body... You see... We can do this, I stay behind the screen and slowly reveal myself, ok?

Says Jill blushing.

\- Uh huh...

Says Anna wiping some tears.

Jill goes to the screen and starts taking off all her clothes, still very flushed and ashamed, hidden behind the screen, sitting on a stool, still trying to create courage to show her body, while Anna was lying there waiting anxiously, even too much, since she was touching herself.

Meanwhile, Bethany's spell was able to use the spell with her hair and soon an image began to appear on the crystal ball, it was the first encounter between Diana's parents.

\- My parents! It's them!

Says Diana impressed.

\- Her mother was very short.

Sarah says until Diana pinches her.

\- Respect your mother-in-law!

Says Diana.

Bethany giggles and then goes on to show the story of how Jack and Isabel met, showing the events at the McLaren family residence about the arranged marriage that Diana's grandparents had with her mother, with her own cousin who was a despicable man, and even seeing a little about Aunt Megan who always helped her with all the hidden visits that the two had, since the McLaren family did not let the two be together.

\- All this because my mother didn't want to marry that man... And only because we're Scottish...

Says Diana.

\- I don't see a problem on this side of the family, but my aunts and my late grandmother were very intolerant... My mother even had to marry a guy she never wanted just to be a mother and on top of that he abandoned her when he had me... My mother could never have a girlfriend, she liked girls...

Says Bethany;

\- I can imagine how sad it must be...

Says Diana consoling Bethany.

Bethany continues to show about Diana's origins, until she arrives on the day that Isabel reveals the family that was pregnant and with this Cavendish becomes more attentive, especially when Isabel's mother says "Consider yourself expelled! You are no longer a McLaren family witch! I curse you so that this child can never use magic, as I also curse her not to have any trace that reminds her of the McLaren family!", that phrase ended up marking the Scottish woman who starts to connect the dots.

\- My mother was cursed... And so was I... Now it all makes sense... That's why my mother never wanted to tell me why the magic in me didn't want to appear... Thanks for everything Sarah... I think I have to reflect a little... I knew that my family part of mother was bad, but not at this point... I'm sorry Beth...

Says Diana sad.

\- All right Diana... I have that same feeling too... My aunts, cousins, they all destroy me...

Says Bethany.

\- I could go to Ireland to meet your mother at least... She seems like a nice person... I wanted to tell her everything...

Says Diana.

\- Of course you can... Cousin, I never thought I would have affinity with a cousin like I have with you.

Says Bethany hugging Diana while Sarah held the cry.

\- Are you crying my love?

Says Diana facing Sarah.

\- No! My eyes are sweating! I am not crying! Where did you get that!

Says Sarah crying.

Sarah can't stand crying if she ends up in tears, so Diana and Bethany hug Campbell, until McLaren decides to put to see a little more of Isabel and Jack's life, being surprised that Cavendish was a wonderful man and also didn't care a bit about the family reputation when he married a witch who was disinherited by the family, as well as how he always gave all the support to his wife and daughter so that Diana could become a witch. As time went by, Cavendish had great difficulty in using magic, but soon she was able to emit a little magic, but with this, Isabel also ended up getting sick and reaches the end with McLaren dying.

\- Mother...

Says Diana crying.

\- Aunt Isabel... So that's what happened... My aunt is an admirable person... I'm more and more admired by her every day... My mother always told me how incredible she was and admired the person she was... Look Diana... It will be a wonder your visit and don't mind the comments of my other aunts or my cousins... My mother and I will be there to protect you.

Says Bethany comforting Diana.

Meanwhile, back in the red team's room, a good time had already passed, Anna was strangely surprised by Jill's delay in getting out of the screen, even more so that she had wet fingers, because of the masturbation she was doing.

\- Jill? What happened to my love? It's been five minutes and you're still there on the screen.

Says Anna worried.

\- Sorry! I'm really embarrassed yet...

Says Jill still behind the screen.

\- (What the hell... Because right then... I wasn't so ready... Now I'm here, naked, for the first time in front of some girl... I wonder if Anna will like my body).

Jill soon gives a snort and gets a little afraid, until she decides to take some action, first Brabham puts her leg out of the screen, which left Anna a little impressed to see one of the legs of the English woman.

\- It seems that someone has left their shyness aside...

Says Anna biting her lips.

Jill puts her head out of the screen and is somewhat flushed, seeing that Anna was sitting on her bed with her legs open, so she takes a towel and comes out of the screen, but with her body covering the whole front of her.

\- Why don't you put down that towel, all that mystery just makes me wetter...

Says Anna passing her finger over intimacy.

\- Anna! So I'm no fun... This one of yours... Ahhh!

Jill says that on impulse she ends up making the towel fall.

Anna's eyes were wide open when she saw Jill's naked body, she had freckles in the intimate area and her breasts, which had pinkish nipples, which were a little erect due to Brabham having a little libido, the redhead's intimacy was completely smooth, without hair and her lips were hidden, you could hardly see that she had a stripe going on in the intimate area. The English woman only starts to notice that she was naked a while later when looking at Meridies' reaction, as she saw that she had already seen everything she just stands still in the same position.

\- (Oh shit... The fucking towel fell off my hand... Now it's gone... She saw everything... there's no turning back... Fuck... What the fuck... She's all in her moment and I admit that even seeing Anna's naked body several times... This time it's making me wet).

Jill begins to get her legs more together with excitement while Anna still keeps looking somewhat paralyzed at Brabham, trying to calculate what had happened.

\- So you want this is? Get ready... This is my first time hehe.

Says Jill walking towards Anna.

Jill arrives in Anna and starts kissing Meridies, soon after she touches her body, which makes them both passing the hand one by the other's body, until Brabham starts slowly passing the hand through the belly of the Florentine and with this the fingers go down until she reaches the intimacy of the girl with lilac hair who blushes on the spot feeling those fingers entering her.

\- Hmmmm!

Says Anna as she feels Jill's fingers.

\- (How strange... I swore that the nude one would be complicated to dominate, but it is well dominated in fact, I'm even enjoying it... Let's see how far she gives hehe).

Jill keeps giving Anna a stimulation by sticking her fingers inside the intimacy of Meridies, who kept moaning as she felt she was being stuck by the fingers of Brabham who was on top of the Florentine holding her gray hair, sometimes biting her neck.

\- Hmmm... Jill... You are so...

Says Anna moaning with pleasure.

\- I'm so what? You're loving feeling my Brabham fingers... Be prepared that you'll still have more... Where is that shameless lioness who gets naked in front of everyone?

Says Jill teasing Anna.

\- Hmm... Jill... This lioness can't resist the beast's fingers... Someone can be more intense than me hmmm... Go Jill put those fingers more, make me your dog.

Says Anna biting her lips.

Jill goes on fingering Anna until she releases the vaginal juice, with that Brabham licks her fingers and looks with a perverted smile at Meridies, soon after, she sits on the face of the Florentine who was still panting and with that she had no choice but to suck the English.

\- (Hmmm! Ahhhh! That I didn't expect... This half salty taste... I guess I'll have to suck it pretty tasty if I want some air).

Jill keeps rolling over Anna's face and starts using her tongue so that she can calm down Brabham's fire a little, with that she even stops, which makes Meridies suck a little bit the English woman who kept her hands passing through her body, or else she kept biting her lips with excitement. Until she takes the wet intimacy out of there and makes the girl with lilac hair breathe relieved.

\- Whew... But why didn't you stay until you enjoyed...

Says Anna panting.

\- Because now that comes the interesting part.

Says Jill.

Jill starts to move sitting down and fits her vagina with Anna's intimacy, with that Meridies notices what she would do when she realizes that Brabham has held her leg, which started their love relationship by rubbing scissors against each other.

\- Hmmm... Jill... I wasn't expecting hmmm...

Says Anna excited.

\- Hmm... This one I always wanted to do... A good and delicious scissors...

Says Jill rubbing herself in Anna.

Anna and Jill stayed for a long time having sex, trying different positions, even more seeing a book that Diana and Sarah had kept which showed different positions that witches could do between them in a relationship. Diana and Sarah were spending that Saturday with the green team, talking about Cavendish's future visit to her mother's family who had abandoned Isabel even before she was born.

See you, revealing witches...

Full name: Bethany McLaren

Date of birth: November 18, 1631

Place of birth: Dublin, Ireland (Irish)

Height: 1.43m (4'8")

Weight: 47 kg (103 lbs)

Measures: 94/61/95

Hair color and appearance: Light red, straight, long that reach the hip line and with bangs that pass through the cheeks.

Eye color and appearance: Purple, Western.

Physical appearance: Extremely pale Caucasian skin, large breasts, thin, broad hips, freckles in various regions of the body.

Bethany is the eldest daughter of Megan McLaren, one of Isabel McLaren's sisters, the only one who could support the eldest with her relationship with Jack and also had a kindness in her heart. Bethany is an outgoing girl, with a loving personality, but she also suffers a lot of bullying from her younger cousins, since they don't like Beth's mother very much because they think she is too weak, even though she is the leader of the McLaren family, which under the influence of Megan's sisters, the girls were sent to treat their cousin on the weak side of the family badly, so that one day they could take the place of the family.


	15. Diana goes to Ireland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I'm going to post on this year  
> After this I'm gonna take a Christmas break  
> I'll be back on January 2nd

Time went by in Luna Nova, Diana now knew the real reason why she always had difficulties over the years for magic to appear in her, discovering that it was all a curse that Belle McLaren had put on her so that the girl didn't have a family trait, as well as couldn't use magic, so she would never turn against her family.

Jill and Anna, on the other hand, were in a much stronger relationship, after having made their first love relationship, Brabham was a little looser in relation to her shyness in relation to her body, so much so that she loosened up a little more with Meridies, to the point that it was common to serve as a model for the Florentine and also sometimes Bethany made some paintings with the two together, being the only one different from Anna who trusted to be naked around.

October 19, 1647, the girls had just returned from the board of directors after asking permission to go to Dublin with Bethany to the McLaren family residence, in this case, Diana and Sarah who would go with her. Jill was waiting outside the board of directors until she saw the three of them coming out a little smiling and relieved.

\- Did they make it?

Says Jill curious.

\- Until it was easy to get permission to go to Dublin, but we only got it for the two of us and Beth... Do you have a problem staying here in Luna Nova while we are in Dublin?

Says Diana.

\- I see no problem. I'll be able to enjoy and make a lot of love with Anna.

Says Jill moving his eyebrows.

Diana and Sarah as they watch Jill's reaction hold on to not laugh, but they can't resist and laugh at their friend who just inflates her cheeks and leaves by going down the academy corridors towards the green team room. Cavendish Campbell and Bethany go to Dublin flying with their broomsticks.

Jill walked down the halls and when she got to the green team room, there was no one but Tania Parker who was reading a book, so Brabham called the girl who was wondering where Anna was. What Meridies' friend answers saying that she was in the red team's room waiting for her. With this the redhead thanks Tania and goes towards her room to see the surprise she was waiting for. It was Anna lying naked on Jill's bed, from there Brabham locks the door and the two begin to do what every couple begins to do.

With the passing of time Diana, Sarah and Bethany travel to Dublin by broom, going at a speed that McLaren considered normal, which would still take a few good minutes to get there.

The McLaren family residence was led by Megan McLaren, Bethany's mother and Isabel's only sister to support her relationship, while the other two were somewhat acid and had more influence from Belle (their mother), Greta McLaren was the second youngest and was the mother of Helen and Janet, who were twins and both were 13. Pamela McLaren was the youngest of the sisters and had a nine-year-old daughter named Kelly. Belle McLaren died in 1642 after being afflicted by a curse she had put on Elizabeth, paying the price she had done with her eldest daughter, so she fell ill and her health was weakened, her husband abandoned her at the same time that Belle died, leaving her daughters aside because she didn't want to be in a family with a majority of women.

Soon Diana, Sarah and Bethany were in Dublin, arriving near the McLaren family residence where the trio landed and encounters the whole family sitting outside in the sun and chatting among them, while their husbands had gone out to the bar to drink. On seeing the trio the three of them are in shock, especially Megan who gets up and starts crying with happiness, getting up from her chair and running towards Diana. Upon arriving at Cavendish, McLaren hugs her and then faces the Scot with a smile on her face as well as some tears running down the sides of her face.

\- Tell me girl... Are you really Jack and Isabel's daughter? I don't believe it... Girl... You are beautiful, your mother must be very proud of you and how you came flying? You've overcome the curse too... Oh, there are so many questions...

Says Megan crying with emotion.

\- My name is Diana Cavendish... And she was the one who helped me overcome the curse... You must be Aunt Megan? From what I can imagine your reaction.

Says Diana smiling at Megan.

\- Auntie? Ah! Diana called me Auntie! I don't believe it! I never thought I would hear my niece who lives in Scotland say that? But how are your parents? I miss them... And I kind of never had time to come visit you... I don't even know where you live...

Says Megan rubbing her head while Diana got a little low.

\- My mother... She... passed away... I was only nine years old...

Says Diana crying while Megan also started crying.

Diana and Megan hugged one more time, only crying, so Sarah was watching everything and was already getting emotional to see her girlfriend so sad to remember what happened to Cavendish's mother, while Pamela and Greta were a little shocked, but one smiled at the other.

\- It's a good thing that that no-good Isabel died too; I never thought I would hear good news.

Greta whispers to Pamela.

\- Careful, our sister may hear us, Meg still likes that dead one, oh, but at least we're freer than ever... Without Mom and Isabel, that's free ground for Megan to be in our hands.

Whispers Pamela to Greta.

After the hug Diana and Megan face each other and try to smile a little and from there Cavendish says she is sorry for Isabel's death. Sarah, on the other hand, faced Pamela and Greta a little suspicious of the two, even more so because of what they were whispering and about their reaction to the knowledge of Isabel's death.

After that hug between niece and aunt, Megan introduces Diana to her family, and Pamela and Greta didn't even answer Cavendish politely, so the Scottish woman introduces Sarah to her aunt who wanted to know who she was and why she had broken the blonde's curse. Until Diana tells that Campbell was about being her girlfriend.

\- What? What do you mean? Has your love overcome the curse? But that's... I don't even know what to say...

Says Megan impressed.

\- An outrage, it's not enough for Isabel to have a bastard... Now that bastard is a lesbian!

Says Greta.

Megan gets a little angry and starts to face Greta with a bit of anger that she was just shrugging off the whole situation, until Sarah raises her voice.

\- I'm sorry about that Mrs. McLaren, but... Listen here! Just because your niece is the daughter of her sister who doesn't like it, that's no reason to be an asshole with her! What's too much about Diana being my girlfriend?

Says Sarah angry.

\- Did you get angry? But it's true. I disgust that around here in Ireland witches are allowed to be lesbians... It should be forbidden!

Says Greta.

\- This law was lowered by one of ours and if you don't know it, the McLaren were lesbians until the last century! So you will deny the whole family history for stupid conservatism that our late mother that you don't even respect! You're a hypocritical bitch, you Greta! You ruined Isabel's life, you almost ruined your niece's dream, what more do you want to harm the McLaren family?

Says Megan taking Greta's collar.

Greta just pushes Megan and leaves angry, calling Pamela to go with her, so Megan reintroduces the rest of the McLaren family residence to Diana and Sarah, along with Bethany who was following the three of them until they arrive at a part of the house where there was a room with a shelf full of bottles, so the older McLaren picks up and delivers to the Campbell Cavendish couple, who get a little confused.

\- This one is the nectar of the elves, one of the relics of the nine witches... With this nectar you can become witches faster, this can be very useful, since I imagine that because you are a lesbian couple, you will need to win the Magic Battle Tournament, which I know has an interesting award there, which consists of the magic stone that can give a pregnancy to you, without having to give yourself to another man.

Says Megan.

\- Oh thank you, I was just gathering all the relics of the nine witches for a ma...

Diana says until Greta takes the bottle from her hand.

\- Megan! You are crazy! Giving one of the family's precious relics? Do you know how complicated it is to get each of these bottles? This girl is not worthy of these precious things!

Says Greta angry.

\- If you want you have to deserve it!

Says Pamela.

\- And to deserve this flask you must beat us.

Says Greta.

\- Okay, I'll fight you two alone.

Says Sarah shrugging.

\- No fighting here! We can only get right with dialogue! Diana more than deserves this bottle! She won the curse that our mother put on her and overcame all the difficulties. Don't you think that's deserving enough?

Says Megan trying to get the bottle back until Diana puts her hand on both hands.

\- I'm going to fight, I want to see how powerful I am...

Says Diana.

\- If it's the cursed daughter who will fight then let's solve this at once, me against my niece who miraculously showed magical powers.

Says Greta.

\- I top! Let's work it out! If you don't consider me deserving, now you'll see that I'm even more deserving.

Says Diana determined.

The girls all go outside in the backyard of the McLaren family residence where she had a huge battlefield, Diana wears a spell that on a snap of fingers was dressed with the scarlet tunic she wore during training with Farnese. Greta is amazed to see Cavendish's robe and even starts laughing.

\- A tunic? Do you fight in a robe?

Says Greta laughing.

\- This is not a simple tunic, my magic power gets more limited and I also get five times heavier and also slower, so I won't go with everything right away against you.

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

\- What a stupid idea, I don't believe that a witch like you will use something that only makes your power worse against a McLaren like me. We are the most powerful witches in Ireland and not to mention that I am much older than you, you brat.

Says Greta laughing.

Greta hits her staff on the ground and then casts a spell with everything in the direction of Diana that repels the spell using her hand. This same spell ends up bumping into a tree and generating a huge explosion.

\- Nothing weak Greta McLaren.

Says Diana.

\- You too Scottish.

Says Greta.

Greta starts to concentrate another spell and Diana soon does the same, as soon as they both finish concentrating, they cast at the same time, causing a collision that stays for a while, until it causes an explosion and generates a smoke. With this, the vision of who was watching became more complicated, but soon you can hear a huge wave of shock that were the punches and kicks exchanged between the two, until McLaren ends up leaving the area where there was smoke, being thrown everything backwards and crashing into a tree, already Diana just jumps back, appearing intact.

\- (Shit! Her punches are heavy! I can't let myself get hit... At least by physical blows, she may be slower and "weaker", but she is also heavier and this weight I feel with the impact with five times more weight).

Greta comes out of that trunk and soon begins to cast some spells, while Diana continues to observe McLaren with all the tranquility of the world, as if she had no challenge at all in overcoming her.

\- (How impressive... My power is very high... This training really paid off, but this Greta is not weak either, these McLaren family witches are impressive).

Greta soon cast a wave of several spells towards Diana, there were so many that it would be complicated for Cavendish to deviate, but with this she uses a magic force field spell, which makes McLaren continue to cast more and more until she gives in and the Scot has no way to defend herself.

\- (Do you really think this will make me defenseless... its little power to make me give up my defense, so much so that I can concentrate and release another spell).

Diana, while defending herself, began to concentrate a spell against attacking Greta. Until after their concentration, Cavendish cast her spell with everything and the wave was so powerful that it covered all that McLaren cast at her, swallowing everything and hitting the Irish woman hard and with this she threw it back to the same tree and with this she ended up knocking down the tree and the redhead ended up colliding with another one that was behind.

\- Damned!

Says Greta exploding with rage.

In this burst of rage, Greta begins to make an orange aura emanate around the body, little by little some images of animals begin to appear, appearing some rats that signaled that it was an impure McLaren with controversial intentions, different from the foxes that emanated in the fair McLaren. Then, in the burst of anger, the redhead flies all the way to Diana, but when she gets close to Cavendish, the Scottish girl disappears and reappears behind the Irish girl.

\- (Perfect, she's on top of me, now just shoot my magic and she will die).

Diana is in shock when she notices the brightness increasing, until Greta launches with everything an energy that came out all over her back shooting with all intensity the beam of light caught in the Cavendish and stayed for a long time being shot, which caused amazement in everyone they were seeing.

\- Greta! You will kill Diana! Stop it!

Says Megan.

\- (This is the intention).

\- Mom! We have reason to hate Isabel's daughter, but we are not murderers!

Says Janet.

Until after all that energy was fired, Diana reappears with her arms ripped from her tunic, and was injured by her limbs, besides some in other regions, so Greta turned around and the Cavendish was only a little injured, to the point of opening her eyes and then hitting McLaren who let her guard down.

\- Diana is alive!

Says Megan relieved.

\- And why wouldn't it be?

Says Diana.

Diana begins to hit Greta with a series of punches and kicks, ending with a spell that she casts with such intensity to the point of throwing McLaren against another tree, but in this trunk the redhead takes a bump with her back when she reaches the trunk and soon after is hit by a knee of Cavendish that makes her spit a little blood with so much force that the Scot applied.

\- Diana is really strong.

Says Megan impressed.

\- Our Diana is a fighter, she deserves to be where she is now, a witch like her, she still has a lot to shine, this is just the result of the training she did for a few weeks.

Says Sarah with her arms crossed.

\- Your... Your... Damned... Scottish asshole...

Says Greta.

Diana takes her knee from Greta and McLaren pushes Cavendish back, she was already well wounded and tries to attack by casting another spell, but her staff ends up giving a "bite" and the redhead can't cast any spell, so she drops the staff and tries to hit the Scottish woman without magic, who only deviates and defends herself.

\- Greta! Give it up! Diana has already won!

Says Megan.

\- I will not give up! I'd rather die than defeat!

Says Greta trying to hit Diana.

\- Can I?

Says Diana.

Megan only agrees with her head when she knew what it was all about, so Diana just diverts one punch from Greta, takes McLaren's other hand and with it uses a finishing spell that would shock the witch to the point of making her faint depending on the situation, as the Irish was already very weak, the shock was practically instantaneous. The Scottish woman was consecrated as the winner and the girls around her celebrated, except for Pamela, Helen and Janet who went to Greta to see if she hadn't died.

\- You bastard!

Says Pamela staring at Diana with disgust.

\- Will you want to catch Diana too? Now can I deliver what is rightfully Diana's? She is more than deserving of this bottle.

Says Megan.

\- Oh fuck it, give me that shit, I just hope it doesn't bring ruin to the McLaren family.

Says Pamela.

\- Don't mind your aunt's comments; they're still with the same mentality as my mother...

Says Megan.

Megan gives Diana the bottle with the Nectar of elves, which could be a relic that would increase the magical power in question of speed and agility of the witch, or for other uses, so much so that Diana's aunt decided to give three bottles, so that thus help the two girls, with the likely World Magic Battle Tournament that would happen the following year.

After visiting the maternal family, Diana feels relieved and somewhat disappointed to see how different that side of the family was, how greedy the witches were, how they didn't care a bit about their mother dying or their sister going from this to better, even more so that Cavendish had an invaluable admiration for Isabel and her entire history which she knew only from fragments.

The girls manage to get to Luna Nova at sunset and as soon as they arrive they are surprised in the red team room with Jill and Anna sleeping together naked under blankets on one side of the other, kind of Brabham was with some of her breasts showing her what Cavendish made a point of plugging up a little of the blanket.

See you, McLaren Witches...


	16. Claire Arnoux and the sacred water

Diana and Sarah when arriving in Luna Nova, give one divided in two of the 3 bottles of the Nectar of the elves, so that Diana, Sarah and Jill have a more perfect division between them, since Cavendish intended to use a bottle for the creation of the fertility stone, using one more of the relics of the nine witches. Until then only two relics were missing to complete all the nine witches' relics, which were the Himalayan butterflies left after Chenoa's sacrifice and the jar with a sacred water that was in a well in the northwest of France. It was only a matter of time before Diana Cavendish invented the fertility stone and so could break the witches' need to wait every 48th year og century to participate in the World Magic Battle Tournament and thus get the privilege of winning the fertility stone that was made by Harriet and Freya.

Diana and Sarah's relationship was amazing, but the relationship between Anna and Jill was starting to fall apart, since Meridies was a little jealous of Brabham, even more so because she was paying a lot of attention to the Campbell Cavendish couple, besides the times she talked to the other girls, but only taking it in friendship. Even so, this pissed off the Florentine, who was beginning to demonstrate her possessive behavior.

November 6, 1647, The day was dawning in Luna Nova, Diana and Sarah were feeling the sunbeams hitting their faces indicating that another day of class was about to begin, Campbell is the first to wake up and with this she pats Cavendish's cheeks lightly so that she wakes up.

\- Good morning my love...

Says Sarah.

\- Hmmmm... Is it already morning?

Says Diana yawning.

\- Uhum, another day of class started heh.

Says Sarah caressing Diana.

\- Tomorrow we will have a day and so much love... Today we pass by the library and try to find the location where the sacred water is.

Says Diana.

\- And then only one more of the relics will be missing if I'm not mistaken...

Says Sarah.

\- The Himalayan butterflies, which I hope to find around here, because if not we will have to travel there next month when we are in the winter recess.

Says Diana.

The two get up and give a stretch like Jill who wakes up rubbing her eyes and gives a bit of a sad snort, Brabham gets up from there and goes discouraged to the screen. Both Diana and Sarah start to notice her behavior and get a little worried, since the redhead used to be a little more energetic and was usually the first to wake up. So much so that after the three of them change, Cavendish goes to her friend and puts her hand over her shoulder wanting to know what was going on in the girl's head.

\- Jill? What happened?

Says Diana worried.

\- It's nothing... I'm fine... I'm just discouraged because it's another boring class day... At least today is Friday...

Says Jill snorting.

\- It's not that, it's because of Anna, isn't it?

Says Sarah.

\- No! I love Anna very much. Why would I have any connection with her?

Says Jill.

\- You think we're not noticing? I know how possessive and jealous Anna has been with you. Look, I think you have to talk to her, it's not normal for your girlfriend to be jealous of your friends, she should trust you.

Says Sarah.

\- Like you with Beth?

Says Diana.

\- Diana! Oh no, I was jealous in the beginning, today Beth and I are very friendly!

Says Sarah inflating her cheeks while Jill gave a laden smile.

\- Look it's all right... Don't mind me, I can solve this by myself, and I can understand, Anna must still be a first time girlfriend, she doesn't have that much experience.

Says Jill shrugging.

Diana and Sarah kept getting worried about Jill, until they came out of the red team's room and found Anna banging her feet, and a little bit irritated to the point of leaving there pushing Brabham by the arm, with that the Campbell Cavendish couple put their hand on Meridies' shoulder.

\- Hey! Don't you treat our friend like that? She's no animal! Have respect for Jill!

Says Sarah angry.

\- Take care of your life! Do not meddle in the relationship of others. Why don't you take care of your blonde cabbage head!

Says Anna.

\- Anna! What the fuck! Don't address my friends like that!

Says Jill pushing Anna.

\- Are you really going to let your friends influence and make your head? So your friends who don't love you like I do? I'm just wanting your best Jill and yet this is the way you thank her? You ungrateful girl!

Says Anna staring at Jill and then runs out crying.

\- Wait... Anna... I...

Says Jill extending her arm to Anna who just runs out of there ignoring Brabham.

\- Let her... Anna is just acting like a spoiled brat, let's go to class, maybe in time she'll refresh her head a little... Look, I know you can't, but it's good to impose a little Jill, be strong! Show that you also have authority.

Says Sarah with her hand on Jill's shoulder.

After that the girls go to the classroom and have a normal day with two classes being that the morning classes were of magic language and in the afternoon they were classes of complex spells. As usual, Diana and Sarah were always the most prominent and it was not uncommon for them to know some of the spells that were taught in class, even more so to Cavendish who had the greatest knowledge of spells in the entire academy, sometimes even more than the teacher.

When classes finished Diana, Sarah and Jill were leaving the classroom and they were a little surprised that Anna didn't follow Brabham or anything, so the three of them went through the corridors until they came across a girl with red hair who was leaning against the wall staring at them and with a broom on the side and a bag that was on the waist line. It was Claire Arnoux from London Magic Academy.

\- How long has Sarah Campbell, Diana Cavendish and Jill Brabham been here?

Says Claire.

\- Claire Arnoux, what do the winds bring you here?

Says Diana.

\- Diana Cavendish... Sarah Campbell... I have something that can help them a lot, I know they are a couple... I've come to give you something, only for that you'll need to beat me in a broom run.

Says Claire

\- A broom run? I top! I love broom racing, but what is this something you want to give us?

Says Sarah curious.

\- The sacred water from the well of Anna Arnoux, one of the relics of the nine witches.

Claire says what makes Diana and Sarah impress.

\- A broom run, right?

Says Diana

Claire only agrees with the head, with that Diana whispers in Sarah's ear and Campbell only whispers back agreeing to do the race and that the reward was worth a lot. Putting even her hand on her shoulder saying "Sarah give it all love", with this Sarah goes to Arnoux and shakes her hand.

\- Oh you have no idea how eager I was to compete against you that damn broomstick relay did not give me the option to go to a fair broomstick race, but I have to say I was amazed by your victory... But would it beat me if we were both competing side by side? It wasn't for nothing that I stayed in the second position and would even pass Jessica Harrington no matter how hard she forced the broom.

Says Claire confident.

\- That we will see with this race. But what if we lose?

Says Sarah.

\- You just won't get the bottles with the sacred water... But I wish I could... Talk to the redhead?

Says Claire with her fingers together.

\- It's not like I'm being arrested my girlfriend... If you want we can talk Claire Arnoux... I know I heard about trying something with me or my friends, but hey, we can be friends, without getting melted.

Says Jill shrugging.

Meanwhile, Anna was watching everything and also listening to the girls' conversation, getting a little angry.

\- (What? Now this half bowl redhead is going to take my Jill Brabham away from me? It's no longer enough the influence of her damn colleagues telling me not to treat her like this and also wanting her to break up with me? Now I have to put up with it? What the fuck! I'll still make Jill pay for this betrayal).

The four go to the top of the Luna Nova tower, take broomsticks and look around the academy deciding on a route they would follow in the race, until Claire defines that it would be a very simple race, circulating 3 laps around the entire perimeter of the academy, then follow a route that would be defined by a magic line made by Jill.

\- So what do you think of this layout?

Says Jill.

\- Challenging... Interesting, you've made a layout that will show you which of us is the fastest.

Says Claire.

\- I'm in too, even if I lose this can be a fun race.

Sarah says until Diana pinches her.

\- Without this "even if I lose" thing, we have to win my love.

Diana says in a more serious tone.

\- Okay I'll win, no need to be terrified of a defeat, but I also want an exciting race.

Says Sarah.

\- Sarah! It is the future of the fertility stone! Our daughters!

Says Diana while Sarah just kept imitating with her hands.

\- You will see later where this hand will end up.

Says Diana with her hands on her waist while Sarah swallows her saliva.

After being defined with a spell that Jill used all the girls from the outskirts of the academy are amazed, while Anna watched from afar and was a little jealous, even more when she saw that Jill was on Claire's side and a little close.

\- (Jill has been with that garden dwarf for a long time... Because... I thought she loved me... She was supposed to be on my side, she was supposed to be close... Having sex... But not... She prefers to spend time with these friends of hers. They seemed nice, but they just seem... They're a terrible influence on Jill... They want to take Jill away from me... What I do...)

Jessica was passing by the corridors and soon put her hand on Anna's shoulder who was looking at everything from afar using a binocular.

\- Hey Voyeur! Why don't you go to your girlfriend instead of watching her from afar with another one? Did you know that a shoulder to cry on becomes a pussy to rub?

Says Jessica laughing along with her friends who were touching Harrington's hand.

\- Get out of here Jessica Harrington! It's no longer enough to disturb me because of the paintings and that kiss, now you've come here to end my patience which is no longer very good...

Says Anna.

\- I know how you've been getting a little angry about Diana Cavendish and Sarah Campbell and I have the perfect plan, but it will involve your help with technology knowledge... We will get rid of Sarah Campbell and Diana Cavendish once and for all!

Says Jessica while Anna was still confused.

\- I will not kill anyone!

Says Anna.

\- I'm not talking about killing them, but to make them get scared and give up to continue here, or even use Sarah's impulsiveness in gambling, we can simply bet with her, whoever loses will leave Luna Nova.

Says Jessica shrugging.

\- What if we lose? Jessica I'm in my last year! I don't want to end up sacrificing leaving Luna Nova last year!

Says Anna a little angry.

\- Take it or leave it. If you help me with your technology to create all kinds of equipment to increase the magic and on top of creating traps... Well I can help... You wouldn't take the blame if you spent the night with me.

Says Jessica with a perverted smile.

\- I won't... Betray Jill...

Says Anna.

\- (Although she is betraying me now... I think).

\- And you think she's not betraying you now with that little LMA dwarf?

Says Jessica shrugging.

Jessica hands Anna the binoculars and when she goes to look at the tower of Luna Nova, she finds Jill and Claire kissing on the mouth followed by a hug from them. This makes Meridies angry, but everything was just a spell from Harrington to make Florentina understand something else.

\- Ah! That damned one! I knew she would betray me! Claire you asshole! I'll kill them both!

Says angry Anna throwing the binoculars on the floor.

\- So? Do you agree with my proposal?

Says Jessica.

Anna takes Jessica by the arm and soon tastes a kiss on her, in that Harrington pulls her back, since someone could see that, then the two go to the blue team room to discuss more about the plan, until then only a few students had seen that and even had others who knew the couple and they were amazed and impressed with all that.

Back to Luna Nova's tower, Claire and Sarah line up, Diana stands in the middle of the two a little in front and soon signals with her arms that the race start would start by picking up a handkerchief that was in the pocket of the dress and with this the two soon come out in fire, with a similar start.

\- And now! The race begins!

Says Diana.

Sarah comes out a little more in front only that Claire little by little starts to look for Campbell, since she had a good acceleration in a straight line, even more because of the weight less that Arnoux had, until when approaching the edges of the academy perimeter, the two are parallel. Diana and Jill are very apprehensive seeing all that, even more the Cavendish who was cheering for Sarah.

\- (Go love! I know you can! Although this Claire is a little light and has this advantage of the little weight she has).

Claire soon overtakes Sarah when they were on the edge of the perimeter, starting there a dispute between them for the first position of the race, which both were exchanging the leadership of the race, always taking the vacuum of the other to gain a little more speed and reduce air resistance, was so much speed that the laps end quickly with Sarah in front.

\- (That... Now it's a free way to the curves, Claire is very fast on the straights and can even follow me well, but this is just a bit of my magic).

\- (I was behind, but I can still press Sarah to make a mistake on this last track).

The winding route begins, consisting of passing through several corridors of the academy on the outside, surrounding the tower, giving some rasantes in the courtyard, passing through all the buildings around the academy, until the finish line in the tower of Luna Nova.

Sarah was leading with tranquility, showing that she had plenty of ability in the curves and would not let herself be beaten by the pressure in the curves of that more technical route, so much so that she began to open a distance from Claire that is amazed with such speed and reflexes of Campbell, trying to keep up with her.

\- (Fuck! It's no wonder she won the broom relay, Sarah Campbell is another league in broom races... I thought it was incredibly fast... Who knew there were witches faster than me in this world... Well... I hope such a talent will be recognized soon, I would be very honored to see this girl be recognized worldwide, she deserves... I lost, but I lost with honor).

Claire kept following Sarah all the way, but Campbell was a little further and further away, until when she reached the crusade line, the English woman with 2.7 seconds ahead of Arnoux who landed impressed with all that.

\- Fuck! What kind of broom runner are you? I never thought I'd be beaten in a solo race, fuck you! Sarah Campbell I give you with all honor this bottle of sacred water, you're the fastest witch in the world, I'm proud to have faced someone so fast, it was exciting from end to end. My congratulations.

Says Claire delivering the flask to Sarah.

\- Did you know that you don't stay far behind, look, if you have witches as incredible as you and as fast, if not even faster, please... Introduce me, I want to be defeated, or even win them, it was a very exciting race I have to say, I've never had a dispute as good as that in broomsticks. I liked your visit Arnoux.

Says Sarah shaking Claire's hand.

\- Well I do not know, I just know I will come here more often, we can do more broom races and also found you three very charismatic, especially Jill, look I can be a very good friend and help you to take attitudes about your relationship with Anna, but I give a hint ... Break up with her or take a break, jealousy is never a good sign.

Says Claire.

\- I won't break up with her, I love Anna, but I think talking to a different friend today made me a little happier.

Says Jill smiling.

Claire waves to the three girls, climbs on her broom and from there leaves Luna Nova back to London Magic Academy. Jill, Sarah and Diana got the penultimate relic of the nine witches, now only missing the final relic, which were the Himalayan butterflies. Jessica and Anna began to put their plan into action to get Diana and Sarah out of the academy.

See you, Arnoux witches...

Full name: Claire Arnoux

Date of birth: February 20, 1632

Place of birth: Le Mans, France (French)

Height: 1.44m (4'9")

Weight: 47 kg (103 lbs)

Measures: 87/57/89

Hair color and appearance: Fire color red, medium, on the shoulder line with some bangs passing on the forehead

Eye color and appearance: Purple, Occidental

Physical appearance: Extremely pale Caucasian skin, medium-large breasts, thin.

Claire is the best student at the London Magic Academy, an extremely powerful witch, she is determined, stubborn, impulsive and also has an enormous talent flying on the broom. Arnoux comes from one of the families with origins in the nine witches, more precisely Brillant Anna, but over the years this family surname has become known by something else. Arnoux has gained a reputation as a thief, and with that the girl wants to change her family name, as well as get a girlfriend with the idea that she would win the magic stones of the World Magic Battle Tournament.


	17. Jessica tries to kick Diana and Sarah

As the weeks went by, Jill and Anna continued in the same way, in fact it even made the relationship a little worse, since Meridies kept talking about Diana and Sarah all the time, saying that the two were a terrible influence, that Brabham should get away from the couple, that the couple should stop taking care of the redhead's life and even that they shouldn't get in the way of a relationship with someone else. Anna Meridies went from wine to bad water in a short time, the girl who seemed to be the thousand wonders as a girlfriend was actually jealous and very possessive.

Anna and Jessica were beginning to put the plan into action, being until Anna managed to leave Jill a little alone saying that she was doing something very important, which were the traps and weapons that used magic, but the Meridies said it was a super important invention for the progress of magic, which Brabham even believed, and also support, since in a way would leave the Florentine busy and the English would have free time.

Another thing that troubled Jill was about the rumors circulating at the academy that Anna was cheating on her with Jessica, which was all caused after the London Magic Academy student showed up there, some even going to Brabham offensively, calling her a horn or a horn, which left the English woman a little confused and perplexed wanting to know the reason for all those free offenses, so much so that she didn't care much.

Anna was betraying Jill all the time, and it was very common for Jessica to go to the green team's basement where she wanted to know how their plan was and also wanted to get a little shell from Meridies, Sometimes Florentina also took some paintings and used the excuse Jessica asked to make a painting of her, but it was actually for the two of them to talk, have sex and then make a painting, since Catherine Schreave was another very skillful artist, even doing some of the arts of the two of them posing together.

Claire Arnoux would go to Luna Nova every Friday, visit Sarah, Diana and Jill, the four times they spent the time talking, or competing in broom races, which Campbell and Arnoux always won, but soon Cavendish started to show that she was also able to win some good positions and was giving a headache to the little French girl. The little girl got along very well with Jill, always giving advice to Brabham, being a true friend with her, which created a desire in the English to always go see the girl with red hair, who was someone who made her feel good.

Jessica and Anna then left the ground ready to set the trap for Diana and Sarah, so they wouldn't have the slightest chance of beating Harrington, no matter how powerful they are.

November 26, 1647, was a normal day of class like any other, until after the end of afternoon classes, Jessica went towards Diana, Sarah and Jill who were talking to each other.

\- Come with me, I want to make peace with you.

Says Jessica signaling with her head.

\- Ah finally after almost three months you decided to act like us.

Says Sarah.

\- Sarah!

They say Jill and Diana.

Sarah, Jill and Diana go with Jessica along the way she spoke, which generated a strangeness as they were entering the forest of Arcturus, so Campbell has already begun to become suspicious, already being sure of what it was about.

\- (If she thinks she's going to fool us with this trap, Jessica Harrington is quite wrong, I swear I'll blow her face off if I have to, I'm sure she wants to get rid of us, that I don't doubt).

Jessica takes them through the forest where the 3 were already a little suspicious, but they whispered to each other that the whole thing was a puncture, but Sarah said to continue to see what would happen, since anything was just them escaping from there flying on broomsticks, using the keychains that were in a bag that Jill always used to carry on the waist, whenever they left. Until they reached a more open field in the middle of the forest, where the grass was flatter, Jessica snapped her fingers and with it was pulled into the trees, where she reappeared dressed in a kind of armor that covered the whole body and only showed her face under the helmet.

\- Ah big surprise... I don't give a shit about Jessica Harrington... As if we're stupid enough not to know that this is all just a trap... Girl, I wasn't born yesterday. A fight? Is that it? Is it okay to have a fight? What's your crazy proposal?

Says Sarah sarcastically.

\- Only that this will be our final fight... One of us will leave here and never return to Luna Nova. If you beat me I'll leave the academy, if I beat you, Diana and Sarah will leave the academy forever, Jill you stay. If you can beat me I will reveal something to you.

Says Jessica.

\- What about Diana? Can I?

Says Sarah snapping her fingers and changing the uniform of the academy for the tunic.

\- I would say that it's risky, we don't know what Jessica's power is, and if she beats us we'll be out of Luna Nova, just with a great chance to graduate.

Says Diana.

\- Relax that if I have to take off the tunic and show my true power, I am much more powerful than that.

Says Sarah blowing up the aura.

\- (Let me see... Eita fuck! Fuck! Fuck that witch is not real. How does a witch like that have a magic on this level? How does her body take it all? This armor can only be broken! Anna! Tell me that can only be a lie! Shit!).

\- Well then go Sarah, if things get tight I'll help too...

Says Diana.

\- So show me what Sarah Campbell is capable of! Very daring of you to face me alone.

Says Jessica lowering the visor of the helmet.

Jessica begins to concentrate the magic and with it the aura of magic explodes creating a wave of wind so high that Sarah even puts her arm in front of her face so as not to cut herself with the wind, with this Campbell does the same, until all that aura joins in an energy that accumulates around the armor until it disappears and lights up some gaps in the armor.

\- Now get ready to pay! I will make you give up on the first attack.

Says Jessica.

Jessica starts to gather and concentrate spells on the tip of both hands which started to appear an energy ball with a half purple color with some rays around it, already Sarah was only calm with one hand at the waist and the other arm relaxed. Until Harrington casts the spell with everything and Campbell just raises the relaxed arm, defending with bare hands that spell.

\- (What? How the fuck does she do it? That was a powerful spell! It was to at least defend this spell and explode with everything).

The spell just dissipates with a little steam that was coming out of Sarah's hand after defending that energy with it Jessica gets angry and soon starts to go over Campbell, using the propellants of the boots and the back of that armor. What impresses a little the English, but at the moment that the brunette arrives to hit a punch the girl with green hair deviates as if it were nothing.

\- (What? How can it be that fast? This armor was supposed to be perfect! I tested it and my body almost can't stand all this acceleration, what kind of witch is this and she's still deflecting with her arms crossed as if it were nothing).

Sarah continues with her arms crossed defending from all the punches and kicks of Jessica who was wearing the armor, wearing only the sole of her left foot, sometimes even straying using her body and this only made Jill and Diana watch it admired and impressed with Campbell's skill.

\- (She's just kidding me... What do you mean, she's just kidding me? I thought Sarah was weaker... I'll have to appeal to get Anna's traps activated; it's just me pushing the button on her armor).

Jessica presses a button on her armor armor and with that some ropes start to appear and go towards Campbell's legs and arms, reaching the point of tying Sarah and with that leaving her limbs stuck.

\- Now you will see...

Says Jessica.

Jessica started punching and kicking Sarah, but Harrington's constant punches and kicks didn't hit Campbell who used a magic force field spell so she wouldn't get hit, the brunette kept trying to break that force field, but the effort she made was all in vain, even more so that the green-haired girl made a debauchery face in that whole situation.

\- Come on! Is that all you have to offer? That's all your power?

Says Sarah.

\- (What a damn! How does she do it? But I already know... Let's see if she can handle all the magic Anna got together with that of my costume).

Jessica distances herself from Sarah and begins to concentrate her magic, besides pressing another button on her arm, which makes Campbell change her expression a bit to a more serious one. Harrington gradually accumulated more and more magic for the spell she was going to release, increasing the ball of energy that was forming in her hands.

\- Now you will see Sarah Campbell, if you don't defend yourself soon, you will turn only ashes and dust!

Says Jessica while concentrating magic.

Jessica soon finished concentrating magic and cast the spell towards Sarah, as well as from some trees, an energy came out that went with everything towards Campbell that was still tied, she was facing Harrington seriously. Until all the spells hit the English's force field, but it was so strong that it broke and hit the green-haired girl with everything, generating a huge explosion that gave in a huge flash. Diana and Jill were amazed, and Cavendish started crying a little thinking that his girlfriend had died.

\- Sarah! Sarah! No! No! Sarah!

Says Diana crying.

\- What you did Jessica! You killed someone!

Says Jill hugging Diana who collapsed in tears.

The smoke generated by the explosion was still over Campbell's body, until she instantly dissipated and Sarah appeared unharmed, with only a few tears on her tunic that left Campbell's arms uncovered, a huge tear on her waist that left her pants showing and one of her shoulders were showing. The girl with green hair was tied, but soon she just closes her eyes and uses a spell that a green colored fire burns and destroys the rope for which she was tied. Jessica is in shock, Diana and Jill are relieved, Sarah just smiles as she touches her feet on the ground and begins to laugh as she faces Harrington who was terrified from behind the visor of her armor helmet, for which you could not see her face, only the eyes that showed the fear that the brunette was feeling.

\- So you did all this to tear my tunic? I want to know where you set all these traps? Where did you get this armor? I guess you must have had help from someone and I also have to admire that it was a genius plan... Oh, how can you try so hard to defeat me? Did you really think I would let myself be defeated?

Says Sarah snapping her fingers and then smiling at Jessica. That behind the helmet she was terrified.

\- I am... I'm shaking... Why is this happening?

Says Jessica as her legs trembled.

\- Jessica, this is called fear.

Says Sarah staring at Jessica.

Jessica explodes with anger once again and this time she goes all over Sarah trying to strike in every way, so much so that her armor was emanating a strong light due to the magic that was all at maximum, but when she gets close to Campbell, she just passes through the left side Harrington as if she was walking normally, but a draft goes through the left chest of the brunette and soon after when the girl with green hair stops and opens her eyes the draft stops and the armor starts to break on the left side.

\- What?

Jessica says confused until she notices the underweight on her body.

Jessica puts her hand on the left side of her body and feels her own chest and with that she gets scared turning to Sarah and then taking a few steps back scared while Campbell was still standing in the same place. Until Harrington stumbles to the ground and the green-haired girl just has her palm open pointing to the brunette who was dying of fear.

\- I surrender! You won Sarah Campbell!

Says Jessica.

Sarah lowers her hand and with it Jessica takes off her helmet, breathing breathlessly and dying of fear after the complicated fight she had against Campbell, which the girl with green hair barely attacked.

\- I would need more than just the help of things like that to beat me, if you want to beat me you will have to be stronger than me without those help.

Says Sarah.

\- Now you're going to play the convincing one and find yourself alone because you won a stupid fight?

Says Jessica.

\- No, I'm not like that, but I'm just giving you a good tip on how to become more powerful than me and so who knows how to dream of putting us out of the academy.

Says Sarah shrugging.

\- I lost... I'm going to get out of this shit, but know that next year I'm going to beat you all at the World Magic Battle Tournament, only before I leave for good... I have to tell the truth... I'm not leaving here without causing any damage, even more to you Jill Brabham.

Says Jessica pointing to Jill.

Jessica begins to tell Jill everything, first talking about the whole plan that consisted of her and more the other person made to set the traps and a perfect armor so that Harrington would beat Diana and Sarah, expelling those of Luna Nova. Until the brunette reveals who was behind the whole plan helping her, was Anna Meridies.

\- What? Anna? But that's just a lie from you! Anna would never do something like that! She's jealous of Diana and Sarah, but not to the point of wanting them out of Luna Nova!

Says Jill discredited.

Jessica then starts laughing and remembers something, more specifically how she manipulated the situation. Harrington then tells all about what had happened and until Anna not only helped in the plan but also betrayed Jill, that's because the brunette made Meridie see on the binocular that Brabham was kissing Claire and with that she starts laughing until the redhead gets angry and slaps her face.

\- You cow! I don't believe it! Not only did you destroy my relationship, but I also wanted to take my friends away! You bitch son of a bitch!

Says Jill crying in anger.

\- This hits me more goes, just like your Anna Meridies hits me in the face when we fuck, she rubs herself so hot in my pussy ... Hahaha!

Says Jessica with a malicious laugh.

\- Why? Why be like this Jessica? What do you have against us? The girls haven't done anything to you?

Says Jill.

\- You should know that with Jessica Harrington you don't move, know that I will train in this time out... See you in June! I'll become the WMBT champion and that way besides winning those magic stones I'll also be able to do whatever I want, since the winner is immune to the laws of the magical world! I will become the future supreme leader of the world of magic and you will bow before me.

Says Jessica standing up and pointing to Diana and Sarah.

\- That I want to see. It will be interesting to face, I just hope you don't hide behind an armor, after all it's against the tournament rules to wear armor.

Says Sarah.

\- Goodbye you imbeciles, I have already caused what I had to cause, hahaha, who would have thought that the two useless ones are more powerful than I imagined.

Says Jessica taking off her armor.

Jessica takes her broom and goes towards Luna Nova just like the girls, but instead of going to the entrance of the academy, Harrington simply goes towards the exit gate and flies from there showing her middle finger to the whole academy, which makes some students confused. Jill, Sarah and Diana go to the inside, where soon Brabham leaves running from there towards the green team room. She enters with everything and only Bethany and Tania were there, in that she pulls the lever and jumps to the slide where is the basement that Anna was painting one of her paintings until the English when she arrives launches a book on the canvas and makes that painting fall to the ground and is destroyed what irritates Meridies a little.

\- What the fuck is that? Jill! That painting took some work to do!

Says Anna.

\- Like when you betrayed me?

Says Jill furious and crying.

\- Who do you think you are to talk about treason? The traitor herself betrayed me in the face with that LMA student and wants to talk about me? She really betrayed me! Jessica is much better than you in bed! She's much hotter!

Says angry Anna.

\- What? I never betray you, bitch! That was all a manipulation of Jessica to believe that I had kissed Claire! I stayed faithful all this time to you for what? To be betrayed and humiliated!

Says Jill.

\- And how will I believe that?

Says Anna shrugging her shoulders.

\- Jessica told me everything! Now she's gone from Luna Nova forever, so she never disturbs me or anyone else! Were you helping her with her miraculous plan of expelling my friends from Luna Nova? It wasn't your fucking invention! It was a fucking trap to kill my friends!

Says Jill with her finger on Anna's chest.

\- That one... Jill... I don't...

Says Anna.

\- Didn't know what? That the same damned one with a bad reputation would do it? She gave you the binoculars and you were an idiot to believe her lies! You know what? I don't want anything more to do with you Anna Meridies! It's over! That's enough! I've suffered too much relating to you! In the first days it was a wonder, but then I discovered the real person I am! The possessive and jealous girlfriend.

Jill says with her finger on Anna's chest that she even falls to the ground from so much bending.

Jill turns from there angry and crying and just walks out after finishing with Anna who looks at all that crying, sitting on the floor, a little finished after discovering that it was made of an idiot by Jessica, all the more so because she really had some things to improve due to her sick jealousy. Brabham goes to the red team room where she sits crying on Diana's lap comforting her after that complicated ending, after all Meridies had been the first girlfriend the English girl had had her first experiences with.

See you, asshole witch...


	18. A year of relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning at this chapter

As the days went by, the academy became more peaceful in a way after Jessica left, Luna Nova became a better place to stay, the students could talk to each other normally, Harrington was no longer there to blackmail or destroy anyone, even Catherine Schereave and Rebecca Virgin were enjoying the absence of her friend there, not even her roommates liked her so much, only in the hottest hours when the brunette stood out.

Jill and Anna stayed all the time avoiding glances between classes, and Meridies thought of some way to get back together while Brabham just wanted to forget that possessive girl, move on and overcome the Florentine, which was very difficult, because it was common for the lilac-haired girl to try all the time to seduce the English girl to come back to her.

Claire Arnoux was also another one who got to know about Jill's end, which left the French girl a little hopeful in conquering Jill, but still the girl of short stature decided that it would be much better not to try anything for now and just show that she wants Brabham while making the girl feel better with everything she was going through. Claire's visits were until quite common, she started coming more often to Luna Nova.

The weeks were spent in Luna Nova, a period of recess was given in the winter so that the students could visit their parents, walk around the world outside and several other things. Diana and Sarah were the best students of that 3-month period getting the highest grades in the academy and becoming known for being the best witches in the academy.

The year 1648 began and soon the countdown of the World Magic Battle Tournament as well, with only a few months to go, witches from all over the world were training to see who could reach the top and become the most powerful witch in the world, besides having the privilege of becoming immune to any law in the world of witches.

January 10, 1648, was another winter day like any other, 6 days have passed since Diana turned 16, she was still in an intense week of love with Sarah, taking advantage that she got permission to have one of the luxurious rooms that was free as a way to reward her great performance in the gym. That morning started like any other.

\- Hmmm...

Says Diana rubbing her face.

\- Good morning my love...

Says Sarah.

\- Ah... I think this whole week making love was the best gift I ever had in my life, just you and me in this huge room, wearing the best clothes you have... None and fucking in everything hehe, ah... I feel in paradise, these days we are spending here make me crazy.

Says Diana shaking her face that was flushed.

\- I'm glad you're enjoying my love... And today is also the anniversary of something else... We are celebrating one year together!

Says Sarah hugging Diana.

\- I was thinking about today doing something different hehe...

Says Diana holding her wand.

\- It's Diana... What are you thinking of doing?

Says Sarah a little terrified.

Diana begins to use a spell aimed at the middle of Sarah's legs which causes something phallic to grow in Campbell which leaves her a little frightened to see what it was all about while Diana just got a malicious smile.

\- Eh... Diana that's a...

Sarah says until Diana glues her body with Campbell's.

Diana starts kissing Sarah and rubbing her body against Campbell's that was having a strange sensation, feeling that phallic thing while Cavendish kept rubbing her belly, until after the kiss the English one was a little flushed.

\- Hehe... How am I supposed to be a future mother if I'm still pure in there? Now I want to feel you open me up all my love As a gift of a year's dating I want to grant you my virginity.

Says Diana taking Sarah's member.

\- Eh... Diana... But we hadn't had sex...

Says Sarah while Diana stroked the member.

\- Not that way... I want to experience what it feels like not to be a virgin anymore and not to mention that we should have tried it before... It's gotten really big and thick in your hehe.

Says Diana kneeling while Sarah was blushing.

In this kneeling Diana begins to jerk and take the 18cm thing that grew in the middle of Campbell's legs, passing the hand with affection and making the movements to go and back in the organ while the English woman looked at all that confused, even biting her lips a little because of that sensation.

\- (It's so strange... I feel as if the tip is exploding, while it does it gives me the urge to put it in... hmmmm... Diana... Ah not her mouth...)

Diana begins to pass her tongue through the limb that was throbbing with excitement, Sarah was practically like a statue with all that, until she feels Cavendish putting it in her mouth and with that she gives a "jump" that makes her more frozen than she was before.

\- (Hmmm... I can barely move... This feeling is as good as being sucked... This wet little mouth of Diana... Wetting the tip of this thing... It's so delicious... hmmm...)

While Diana was sucking on Sarah's limb, Cavendish was also fingering her intimacy, passing her finger on the outside and sticking it on the inside, while Campbell was squirming with excitement, so the Scottish woman takes her mouth off her limb and passes her tongue on her lips, then faces her girlfriend.

\- Honey, don't you think you'd better sit in bed?

Says Diana caressing Sarah's member who was already a little wet and coming out a little liquid.

Sarah then sits on the bed and soon Diana picks up Campbell's thigh opening her legs and sucking the English member again, feeling a new taste in her mouth that was the liquid coming out of the organ, but it wasn't all the liquid yet.

\- (How interesting is the same that comes out of our intimacy, the taste is the same, so even with this spell, Sarah remains a woman even with such a member... I want to get as wet as possible because soon the interesting thing will start).

\- (Fuck... Diana was great with this spell I have to say... This is being a unique and very interesting experience; it's very tasty hehe... I imagine when she puts the pussy in, my tip won't stop throbbing with a hard-on).

\- Hm... Go Diana... Suck more goes...

Says Sarah stroking Diana's hair.

Sarah starts to feel something until she slaps Diana that she was about to make fun and with that Cavendish notices and takes her limb out of her mouth, but she keeps jerking off until she releases the liquid that goes all over the Scottish face.

\- Ahhhh!

Says Sarah joking.

\- This hehe, all this liquid being gushed in my face.

Says Diana passing her hand on her face and licking her fingers while Sarah was panting.

Diana soon takes her wand and aims again at Sarah who was all stretched out in bed relaxing as her limb shrank, but soon she is hit by a spell and makes her limb grow back, With this Campbbel turns her head up and her vision is of Cavendish biting her lips and soon she takes the British woman's limb and inserts it into her vagina, as the Scottish woman closes her eyes and whimpers a little as she feels that thing entering her, even if it was still just the glans part.

\- Hmmmm... It's so big...

Says Diana while inserting Sarah's member.

\- Ahhh... Diana... You arrive like this without warning...

Says Sarah feeling Diana's vagina involving her member.

\- (What a fucking hot feeling! It's warm and wet just like the mouth... only it's just the soft part... It's a mouth without teeth... So good... What do I do now? Do I let her sit on me or do I move?)

Diana quickly descended, feeling Sarah's member entering through her vagina, while trying to go as deep as she had, Cavendish was even tearing, but she was horny and Campbell was also in the same situation.

\- Hmmm... Dianaaa... Go... If you stick more ....

Says Sarah.

Diana soon got everything stuck, still a little bit of limb left to enter, so she puts her hand on Campbell's chest and starts to make movements back and forth in Sarah, until for a moment she feels something breaking and a little blood starts to come out of Cavendish.

\- Ahhhh!

Says Diana as her hymen burst.

\- What’s the matter my love?

Says Sarah worried looking at the intimacy of the bleeding Cavendish.

\- I'm not pure anymore heh... It was just my purity coming out of me... Now that it gets cooler, I can really start...

Says Diana.

Soon Diana gets a little deeper into Sarah, even though she hasn't been able to go with all the depth of Campbell's limb, feeling the tip of her limb touch her uterus, in which Cavendish begins to make movements up and down, while the English woman feels all that and begins to moan.

\- Hmmm... Go Diana... Sit more on me...

Says Sarah while Diana was standing on her lap.

Diana stays for a long time bouncing on Sarah's lap feeling Campbell's member going through her intimacy, sometimes they exchanged kisses, the English woman also reacted and sometimes she started to move a little by putting the organ inside Cavendish's vagina.

In another room, more specifically the room of the red team, Claire was sleeping there, since she was very friendly with Jill at all times, and also with the couple Cavendish Campbell, who were planning a trip in the next days in search of the last relic of the fertility stone. Arnoux was soon the first to wake up and was changing while Jill was still lying awake, the Frenchwoman deliberately changed her back to Brabham so that she could have a go at her, so the English girl started to take a peek at the girl with red hair admiring her pale back.

\- (Hehe, I hope Claire doesn't realize, her white back is a charm, imagine just full of scratch marks... What? That Jill... I don't know... It's been a while since I broke up with Anna... Claire has been a wonderful person with me and I can't deny it... But I don't know yet, there's a lot to see yet).

Claire soon finishes changing and as she turns around she notices that Jill was awake and the two of them face flushed and scared with all that sudden reaction on both sides, until after a few seconds they swallow their saliva and pretend that nothing had happened.

\- So... Good morning.

Says Jill scratching the back of her head.

\- Good morning Jill, I didn't realize I was sleeping... Well... Let's pretend that nothing happened here, okay?

Says Claire.

\- I a... I agree.

Says Jill stuttering.

Jill gets up and in this movement of getting up makes her shirt that was white and a little big, show a little of her right breast, where Claire gave a light spying and Brabham was just carefree until the screen was changed to put on an outfit that Arnoux did. It was a T-shirt, a pants and boots, when the English woman finishes changing, she shows the French woman how she had looked.

\- These robberies fit right in, I really seem to have more curves than before, but how wonderful.

Says Jill spinning.

\- (She's so cute and energetic... How could someone like Anna think that a girl like that could betray her and still be so possessive... If I was Jill's girlfriend I would fucking trust her).

\- You look great in this outfit, what are we going to do today?

Says Claire.

\- Let's train!

Says Jill motivated.

\- Okay, this is a special outfit that I sewed, its weight will increase a little and its magic power will get a little limited too.

Says Claire.

\- Like Diana and Sarah's tunics?

Says Jill impressed.

\- Yes, I think, ah so that's why they are so powerful? What the fuck! I didn't know that, now things make more sense.

Says Claire.

Jill and Claire leave the room of the red team and go to the outside where they start to train a little, first with a warm up that involved stretching the body, running on foot, push-ups, abdominals and after that it really began the training that varied according to the days, that specific day was a training that involved more meditation and also a little combat, however Arnoux is a little more powerful than Brabham.

Back to the room where Diana and Sarah were having sex, soon came the time when Campbell ended up making fun and with that Cavendish felt the hot milk in the womb that was just vaginal juice, since it was impossible for the English to generate sperm being a girl.

\- Ahhh! I cum! Dianaaa!

Says Sarah joking.

\- Hmmm... What a delight... That was so good...

Says Diana feeling the vaginal fluid in uterus.

\- Hehe, be careful not to get pregnant.

Says Sarah pulling her limb out of Diana's vagina that she was soon coming out of the liquid from inside the Campbell while she sat on her legs until Cavendish pushed her head to suck it.

\- This now sucks me up and takes out all the things that you put inside me hehe.

Says Diana holding Sarah's head.

Sarah keeps sucking Diana until she manages to get all that liquid out of it Cavendish pushes back Campbell's head that licks her lips and she picks up her wand aiming at her own intimacy, which makes a limb grow in the Scottish one, it was a little bigger than the English one, the blonde had a 21cm limb made by magic which makes the girl with green hair start swallowing dry when she sees the size of it.

\- (Oh shit... Look at the size of this stretch, that's not a stick, that's an arm... Don't tell me I'll... The scissors were so hot... You don't have to make me lose my virginity, you don't know... Oh fuck).

\- It won't be just me who will lose my virginity here...

Says Diana caressing Sarah who faced the Cavendish member in terror.

\- (It will only be me who will be crossed by that sword... Damn, she chooses an ideal size for it and with me she has to send a lamp post right away! Oh shit... I always fuck myself... Literally, good at least I hope it's good).

\- What are you doing admiring my member and doing nothing?

Says Diana with her hands at her waist.

\- Huh? I'm just... trying to understand... Diana doesn't think it's too big? I'm shorter than you and it's not for nothing, but it's huge.

Says Sarah starting to play Diana's member.

\- Ah needs a large and thick limb to pass this intimacy that looks more like a finger guillotine.

Says Diana laughing.

\- It does not exaggerate! You make me lock my nugget, it's not my fault if I get my fingers stuck out of nowhere.

Says Sarah inflating her cheeks while nudging the tip of Diana's limb.

\- Stop nudging like this and stimulate me soon.

Says Diana while Sarah continued nudging as a form of provocation.

Sarah stops nudging Cavendish's member when she starts to change her expression to a more serious one and with that she starts from there to jerk Diana, who keeps biting her lips when she feels horny and Campbell's hand massaging the huge phallic limb of the Scot, with that she starts the foreplay with the blonde.

Meanwhile in Luna Nova's courtyard, Jill and Claire were panting after another training session, Brabham was the one who was more tired of the two, both were lying on the grass looking at the sky, until Arnoux on impulse ends up touching the redhead's hand, which when feeling the hand of the smaller one ends up blushing on the spot, but only leaves.

\- The sky is beautiful today...

Says Claire.

\- (Oh fuck Claire's hand is on my... it's so warm... In this cold it's worth it... After a training that didn't heat anything).

\- And how.

Says Jill.

\- Jill... What will you do when you graduate? I mean... Are you going to get married? Have a family? Be next to a girl? I don't know... Diana and Sarah are already well ahead of this to the point of getting close to the long-awaited fertility stone.

Says Claire.

\- I don't know yet... There are so many unanswered questions Claire... But soon I will find out in time.

Says Jill snorting.

\- I can imagine.

Says Claire.

Back to the room where Sarah and Diana were, Campbell had already jerked off and even tried to suck the Cavendish with all the pleasure she could to make her enjoy, but nothing, the effort was in vain, with that the Scottish woman puts the English girl aside and from there starts eating her by putting her limb into the vagina of the green-haired girl who even turned her eyes as she felt that thing entering.

\- Ahhh... Uhhh...

Says Sarah in a more muffled way by Diana's hand in her mouth.

\- Now it's time for you to try what's good hehe.

Says Diana.

Diana starts pushing her limb and practically at the same time the Campbell hymen burst, which screams when she feels her virginity breaking, so the Cavendish goes mercilessly with a lot of intensity in the English woman who felt that she goes back and forth poking her uterus many times since the limb was well endowed.

\- Ahhh... Go Diana... Go hmmm... At first it hurts, but then it's so delicious.

Says Sarah while Diana was getting into it.

From there the Campbell Cavendish couple stayed for a long time having sex, where Diana put Sarah in all possible positions and the English woman loved all that always asking for more and more. After this session with a magic that grew a phallic limb, the two had sex again in the traditional way, which was rubbing the vagina in the other. Celebrating their one-year anniversary together.

See you, lesbian witches...


	19. The fertility stone

After spending a few more days on Diana and Sarah's one-year anniversary, not much had happened, only that the couple had finally left that room after spending a whole week just having sex, or lying together next to each other without any clothes, besides some different ways in which they made love.

Jill and Claire, on the other hand, remained the same, being very close friends, but this time they were both starting to nurture a certain feeling for each other, starting to fall in love with each other, even more because of the day they held hands looking at the sky.

January 12, 1648, back in the red team's room, Diana and Sarah were waking up that morning along with Jill and Claire who were sleeping in the same bed. Arnoux practically didn't disengage from Brabham, taking advantage of the fact that she was younger to be embraced and all involved with the English girl. The sun rays soon hit the room and the girls began to wake up, the first of them as usual was Jill who already noticed that Claire did not disengage from her.

\- (She's hugging me...) I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to let her sleep with me... But Claire's hug is at least fluffy and soft... She's so small and fluffy too... Feeling her head on my chest is comforting).

\- Hmmm... There's something hitting my face... Huh? Jill?

Says Claire blushing her head off Jill's chest.

\- Good morning Claire.

Says Jill caressing Claire.

\- Eh... Sorry to put my head on your chest, it was impulse I swear... It's just that your chest is comfortable, as much as it's not that comfortable.

Says Jill.

Diana and Sarah are the next to wake up, with Cavendish as always waking up with a frilly face after being on Campbell's breasts, in this she takes off her face and admires Jill and Claire exchanging caresses between them, giving some smiles and even remembering the moments before her courtship with Sarah started. The English woman was waking up and soon begins to moan and with this she throws herself on the ground tired, dragging herself to the screen, until the Scottish woman holds her and lifts her up.

\- Sarah?

Says Jill worried.

\- I've been like this for a long time... You have no idea how my legs hurt.

Says Sarah trying to walk.

\- It doesn't force, nor was it so, we did it only a few times and you even like it.

Says Diana.

\- That's not even my pussy, that stretch is enough to cover it with 3 of my fists and it's still a little bit left, you never take it with me? I'm sensitive love...

Says Sarah arriving at the screen.

The two of them stood there arguing and swapping on the screen, with Sarah pretending to complain about those moments when she had sex with Diana using the spell that makes a limb grow, but in fact she loved it, no matter how much it really left her legs a little bamboo by the size and also by the sensitivity that Campbell had. Jill and Claire just laughed at the whole discussion to the point that they didn't want to keep their faces too close, until when they realized that they were too close they pushed their faces away.

\- I guess I was a little invasive...

Says Claire rubbing the back of her neck.

\- Not all right Claire... It was the impulse... Diana and Sarah are a cute and funny couple at the same time, I hope one day to be like them... They seem so happy together, they argue, but they complete each other.

Says Jill.

\- And they fight very little, in fact they don't fight at all, they just have a minor argument or another, silly things that easily get right...

Says Claire.

\- Sometimes with her eating me until I get tired!

Says Sarah leaving the screen.

\- As if it were something bad hehe.

Says Diana hugging Sarah from behind and sucking her neck.

\- Hmmm... For Diana I will be marked! My tunic does not cover my neck.

Says Sarah.

\- So everyone will know that you are my hehe.

Says Diana kissing Sarah's cheeks.

After this moment of the couple the next to go on the screen is Jill who puts her clothes that were made by Claire, Arnoux is the one who goes later, after they change, Diana puts a coat over the tunic.

\- Love because a coat? Our tunic is already warm enough.

Says Sarah.

\- We are going to the Himalayas, you have the idea that it's winter and that there are very high mountains and the temperatures must be freezing to the point of killing, so I recommend you to do the same too. Now let's go.

Says Diana.

Diana takes a map that she had made of where the location of each relic was. Cavendish spent some months studying and reading some books to get to the location of the nine witches' relics, she drew a perfect map of the whole world based on these books. An impressive talent of the Scot she caught with her father was cartography, the blonde was quite cracked in maps and draw them, Jack was also known for the very accurate maps of the world he sold to several sailors around the United Kingdom.

After they were all wrapped up, the four of them left the red team's room, and Diana had a bag at the waist with the map and also some spare broomsticks in case their main brooms broke. They leave the academy and use the line of Ley to navigate the world that would cut a trip of 7400 km in just a minute thanks to the witch stones.

\- Are we there?

Says Sarah.

\- Yes, we are in the Himalayas, now we just have to try to find where these butterflies are.

Says Diana.

\- How will we find this in this white immensity?

Says Sarah shrugging.

\- The map has a very precise location and it is also much easier than it looks, I just need to use a spell to guide us to the location.

Says Diana shrugging.

\- A spell?

Says Diana.

\- Àite air a 'mhapa!

Says Diana.

Diana takes her wand, targets it on the map and then on the location, causing the two to crash and an arrow then appears on the map showing the location of the girls, which leaves them impressed with that Cavendish spell.

\- Whoa! Fucking love like you never told me about this spell?

Says Sarah impressed.

\- It must be because I made it up, but I wanted to make a little secret too heh.

Says Diana taking a wink at Sarah.

\- So that's why I always went to the library alone, I swore it was an excuse to masturbate alone or make a picture posing for Anna.

Sarah says until Diana slaps her.

\- Sarah! Have more manners! I would never pose naked! You know it well, I'm shy less with you my love, now come on!

Says Diana.

With this the girls begin to follow the point that Diana indicated on the map where the Himalayan butterflies were located, where the girls are following, on the map seemed to be close, but in reality the location was at least 230 km away from the portal from where the four left, so they had to go by broom to the place.

After a long time flying with the brooms they reach the location, which was just a white immensity, but as they go down with the brooms, they look around, they had two people frozen there. They were Ling and Wu Tang, who remained there intact as ice statues even after 1000 years, the girls were even amazed to see two ice statues.

\- You see, that's why I told you to wear coats, or you'll end up the same as those two.

Says Diana.

\- How long will they be frozen there?

Says Sarah.

\- I don't know, but let's focus right away on getting the butterflies and then get out of here.

Says Diana.

They go to the lowest part and look at the place and had some butterflies circulating there, which leaves them amazed because it was a little garden with plants, grass, even a small puddle of water, where those butterflies walked freely, even the temperature in that place was magically more pleasant, different from the -34ºC that it made in the surroundings, there in that area they were still doing 2ºC it was still cold, but it is not even close to the cold that it made in the mountains.

They step on the garden and start walking there, then a butterfly lands on Sarah's hand that is astonished, it was very much like a monarch butterfly, only it had a bluer color on its wings and had some drawings of hearts that had a redder color.

\- She landed on me love...

Says Sarah.

The butterfly flies out of there and Sarah's fingertip starts to shine, so much so that she tries to feel that magic and realizes that it was very powerful, that glow soon goes to Campbell's hand that soon feels that made her power rise.

\- Cock I am much more powerful.

Says Sarah feeling the magic flow in her body.

\- Here in the book it says that we can take one for each of the bottles we have.

Says Diana.

\- And you brought how many?

Says Sarah.

Diana takes the flasks out of the backpack and from there they had twelve flasks, Cavendish soon reaches a butterfly, and puts it inside the flask, with this the butterfly ends up undoing and becomes a brilliant liquid that emanated with the color of her wings, even in this liquid followed the pattern of the wings.

\- Diana you just killed one of the butterflies.

Says Sarah.

Until Diana would catch another butterfly and a spirit begins to manifest itself there, she was a woman with dark skin, long hair, bangs passing through her forehead, with her apparition the butterflies begin to circulate this spirit.

\- What are you doing in my garden?

Says Chenoa.

\- I am Diana Cavendish and I came here to collect one of the relics of the nine witches... I want to form the fertility stone.

Says Diana with her hand on her chest.

\- Very well... And you just picked up a bottle... Why do you want to get more than one?

Says Chenoa.

\- A thousand pardons... But I just wanted to fill other bottles so that I can leave them to future generations...

Says Diana.

\- So if you want this bottle you will have to go through an ordeal.

Says Chenoa.

\- What ordeal?

Diana says until Chenoa touches her forehead and the girl falls to the ground.

\- What you did with my Diana.

Says Sarah angry until Jill and Claire hold her arms.

\- Relax that she will soon wake up; if she passes the test I will let her take and fill all these bottles.

Says Chenoa.

Diana wakes up and was in a huge empty space, sitting on the floor and looking around, it was a huge white room and had no one, until suddenly Sarah starts to appear, with this Cavendish gets up and goes to Campbell, but ends up being attacked by the English by a spell, the Scottish defends herself and gets confused.

\- What is this Sarah?

Says Diana confused and furious.

\- You want the nectar of butterflies and for that you will have to beat your girlfriend, beat your fears.

Says Sarah.

\- Is that serious Sarah? Will that spirit make me fight you for the nectar of butterflies?

Says Diana.

\- Either you beat me or you will only take one bottle.

Says Sarah.

\- Sorry Sarah... But I can't! Even if it's not you? I won't hit my beloved!

Says Diana.

Sarah casts a spell towards Diana who only takes it with her hand and defends herself, so she is soon surprised by Campbell who goes with everything towards her only that by punching Cavendish deviates and soon begins to try to defend herself from the constant kicks and punches of the English.

\- Sarah! Please, I don't want to have to hit you.

Says Diana defending herself.

\- So why were you selfish of wanting to catch more than one butterfly... If you want more you'll have to beat me.

Says Sarah.

Diana continues to defend herself until Sarah gives an explosion with her aura and throws Cavendish with everything behind her, then keeps carrying a spell, aiming in the direction of the Scot who was dragging herself backwards trying to escape those spells.

\- What was Diana? Are you going to stand there and get it for free? I'm not the real Sarah, if you beat me you'll have all the bottles full.

Says Sarah.

\- Not all right... I just wanted to help my friends and also my family in the future... But if that's the case I don't want to have those other butterflies...

Says Diana turning around while Sarah smiles at Cavendish.

After that talk about Diana, she ends up waking up back to the real world and with that Sarah hugs Cavendish the Scottish woman also does the same thing to Campbell until she starts to get emotional and keeps crying a little. Chenoa's spirit watches all this and soon starts to use some spells hidden in Diana's flasks filling with the nectar of butterflies, but this without the girls noticing.

\- Look I won't take more than one, if that means facing my Sarah... I know it wasn't her, but what if by chance it's all the memories I have next to the person I love? You can keep your butterflies. I'm happy with just one... At least this way I can form a fertility stone...

Says Diana.

\- You went through my ordeal, I could see that you left selfishness aside and only wanted the good without causing violence, so you will deserve to keep the flasks. Look at your backpack.

Says Chenoa

Diana looks at her backpack and sees that it was full of flasks which she is amazed and thrilled to see all those flasks full, only when trying to thank Chenoa the spirit ends up disappearing completely.

\- She disappeared...

Says Diana.

\- The same way it appeared... Now let's take advantage that we have the flasks and go back to Luna Nova, our mission is finalized in taking the relics... We got love! Now all that's left...

Sarah says until Diana completes it.

\- Form the fertility stone! We are one step away from becoming mothers! After one year my plan will finally bear fruit.

Says Diana embracing Sarah.

Diana and Sarah kiss after that hug and both stay celebrating together after that incredible achievement that was to get the final relic needed to form the fertility stone. With this they take their broomsticks, as well as Claire and Jill who watched that couple practically paying sail for them and they go back to Luna Nova, going to the closest portal and after Ley's lines where they arrive in an instant in the surroundings of the academy.

\- Here we are!

Says Sarah all bouncy.

\- Now we just need to make the fertility stone my love...

Says Diana.

\- I also want to see. Will you do it today?

Says Jill curious.

\- Of course! If we have all the relics then it's obvious that I want to do it today.

Says Diana.

Then the quartet goes to the room of the red team walking through the corridors, sometimes receiving looks from the girls who wanted to know where they had gone and with this they arrive to the room and from there the Scottish woman takes all the relics that she had gathered until then and puts on the desk she had in the room. She also takes a notebook, a feather and a pot of ink since she always used to make a report of each of the things she did about the fertility stone.

\- Here are all the relics of the nine witches... We will make the fertility stone from them.

Says Diana snapping her fingers and lifting her sleeves from her tunic.

Diana begins to make some movements with her hands, so that the spell begins to flow, if it is a non-verbal spell and without a wand. The relics were the love stone of Woodward, the dust of a ruby that was in the residence of the Cavendish family of Beatrix, violets from the garden of Farnese that were from Harriet and Freya, a magic gear of Hera Meridies, a magic feather of Marianne Von Hoffen given in the broom relay, the Nectar of the Elves which was a relic of Madeleine and Kara when they visited the witches of the McLaren family, a jar of sacred water which was given by Claire Arnoux after the race which he bet with Sarah being a relic of Anna Arnoux and finally the Himalayan butterflies which were from Chenoa Ayana, generally considered with the tenth forgotten witch. With all these relics, Diana starts levitating them and they float in the air until she joins the palms and with that makes in an instant all these relics begin to merge.

The relics were fusing in a circle as they were spinning, this circle was a trail of the spinning relics that were going very fast, until after a time so fast that they were spinning, the relics all fuse into one, making a purple colored stone appear, this stone descends to the desk and breaks into four fragments, which all had a heart design in the center.

\- Can we do it?

Says Sarah with her hand on her chin.

\- We will only know this the day we test...

Says Diana.

\- I hope it worked out, it was so much work to do.

Says Sarah.

The fertility stones then begin to emanate a very weak glow, showing that there was magic there, so much so that Sarah can feel the presence of the magic stones, Diana just takes her feather and starts to report what happened there.

\- Well I think these must be the fertility stones, anything we can see in the World Magic Battle Tournament, if these magic stones really look like the ones there.

Says Diana writing.

Diana keeps writing on that sheet for a long time reporting all she had about the fertility stone, while Claire and Jill are amazed to see it all, impressed with Cavendish's skill in spells. After a year of much research and searching, the Scottish woman finally created the fertility stone she wanted so much.

See you, fertility stone


	20. Jill and Claire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning for this chapter

The fertility stone was finally created by Diana Cavendish, who she was sure would work, Sarah also felt it worked, since they were all the relics of the nine witches that no matter how many don't know, the Scot had the idea that they were all lesbian couples, which added even more to the girl's hope that her possible invention would work.

With time the winter recess was already over, Claire had returned to London Magic Academy two days after Cavendish created the fertility stone, but only spent a single week there as she could not stay away from Jill. Arnoux was definitely in love with Brabham.

Jill also had the same feelings, so much so that the day Claire had left, she was not the same, she was even a little down, the company of Arnoux made her feel better, this only got worse with the fact that sometimes passing through the hallway she still had to put up with Anna who was all the time trying something with her, no matter how much Bethany and Tania tried to make her stop hitting on the English and leave her alone.

January 22nd, 1648, the day was dawning like any other in the gym, that was the last week of the winter recess girls, some of the students were even returning to Luna Nova. The sun rays hit the room, causing Brabham to rub her eyes, but then those sun rays didn't hit Jill's face anymore, there was something shading, it was Claire's head. The moment the English woman opens her eyes makes her open a smile from one corner of her mouth to the other.

\- Claire...

Says Jill smiling with happiness and almost crying.

\- Good morning Jill... I couldn't stand it... I needed to come see you.

Claire says smiling to Jill who gets up and hugs her.

\- You have no idea how your coming brings me so much happiness...

Says Jill crying on Claire's shoulder.

\- Why are they sleeping with a bedside screen? Were they doing something at night? Fuck! What firecrackers! They don't know that this shit doesn't do any good or inhibit the sound.

Says Claire as Jill began to laugh.

\- They use a spell to inhibit the sound, even so it is complicated that sometimes this screen is not enough, they make as if I was not on the side...

Says Jill while Claire was laughing.

\- Let's take a walk then?

Says Claire while Jill agreed with her head.

Jill gets up from bed and while she was stretching the shirt was making evident the curves of Brabham, as well as a relief in the part of the breasts of the English woman that grew a little to the point of marking the white shirt almost transparent, which made Claire blush on time.

\- Claire!

Says Jill stained covering the breasts.

\- I couldn't not look, sorry, but I have to say that you have grown a little in this part hehe, you can change the will I promise I will stay turned around.

Says Claire turning her back to Jill.

Jill then starts to change while Claire was keeping her eyes closed, only she didn't expect Arnoux to intentionally keep her eyes closed to spy on Brabham using spells, so much so that she starts blushing a little when she "sees" the English girl wearing only her underwear with her breasts out, which even made her bite her lips a little bit. Until Jill finishes changing and pokes the back of the Frenchwoman who turned and was all flushed.

\- What’s the matter Claire? Don't tell me you imagined things?

Says Jill.

\- It was nothing Jill, come on, let's walk around the campus.

Says Claire.

Claire holds Jill's hand and then they both get out of bed, go outside the gym while Diana and Sarah were still in their last sleep, as if they were going to sleep there for eternity, since they spent a good part of the morning making love. As they pass through the corridors, they soon end up meeting Anna who begins to look disgusted at both of them holding hands, on impulse, but then they end up letting go.

\- Now, now, hand in hand, if I were any monitor of the academy you would be punished for that Jill Brabham.

Says Anna.

\- Anna! Stop being an asshole! And this stupid rule only applies to students of the academy, Claire does not study here ... In fact, you and I used to go around hand in hand breaking that rule... Who do you think you are to talk about rules?

Says Jill.

\- And who you think you are to throw your happiness in my face, stays for free for this little redheaded menstrual hair.

Says angry Anna until Claire goes to her.

\- And you with that old woman hair! You have no property to speak ill of the hair of others, nor does it seem that you are 15 years old! You fool! What is it? Are you jealous of me? Just because you lost the happiness that Jill caused you, you know something? It's all your fault, you're reaping what you planted, nobody told you not to trust your girlfriend and still act like a jealous fool, if you play girl...

Claire says until Anna slaps her face.

\- Fuck you! Shut the fuck up!

Says Anna after slapping Claire's face.

Jill was unresponsive after seeing that scene while Anna was arguing with Claire that she was keeping calm, until Meridies thought that she was just acting sarcastically with all that situation and soon starts pulling Arnoux's hair until she pushes the Florentine back and clenches her fists in anger.

\- Calm down girl! Want to hit me? Why don't you take all that nonsense at the World Magic Battle Tournament?

Says Claire.

\- Oh there is that, so let's bet a little something.

Says Anna with her hand on her chin.

\- Jill is not a betting object! Respect her!

Says Claire with her hand on her chest.

\- But it will be, simple... If I win you get away from Jill and come back from the garbage you came from and if I win I promise I won't go near Jill anymore.

Says Anna.

\- Anna... You're getting like Jessica...

Says Jill disappointed.

\- Stop treating Jill as if she were an object, she is free to want whoever she wants, making me walk away from her will not automatically make her love you and forget me, girl follow your life, it is so hard to follow life normally?

Says Claire.

\- I hate you Claire Arnoux so much, you and your idiotic philosophies towards Jill, it seems even her other two friends, because of your influence I lost my Jill!

Says Anna hitting her feet irritated.

\- Or you will see the error is in you... Did you want Jill to be your submissive? Did you want her to be your servant? This is more like the way men treat us women and witches, you are being just like those assholes.

Claire says until Anna turns her angry face and walks out of there as if she didn't care.

Jill still has no reaction until Anna was already out of sight, so Brabham gives a hug behind Claire who is a little confused with all that sudden reaction of the English.

\- Thank you... Claire...

Says Jill hugging Claire.

Claire turns to Jill and Brabham starts caressing her head like this, like passing her hands on the hair threads of the girls, they end up holding hands and face each other.

\- Claire... You are a wonderful person you know... You treat me with respect, you understand me, you don't feel jealous, you don't see me as an object but as a person, as a friend... But I want to get it right at once... After a few months I made my decision and after a few days I'm sure of it... Come with me

Says Jill holding Claire's hands and then leading her through the corridors.

Claire is a little flushed after hearing Jill say those things, until she takes Arnoux to the top of the Luna Nova tower, where the landscape was of a snowy sky, along with the Arcturus forest that was with some trees turning white and others still not with the branches covered. Brabham takes the shoulder of the Frenchwoman, takes a deep breath and releases everything she had to release about the feelings she had for the little girl.

\- Claire Arnoux... I can't hide anymore... My feelings for you are more than certain... What I mean is that I love you!

Says Jill blushing while Claire gets her eyes wide-open in shock.

\- You... Do you love me?

Says Claire blushing.

\- I can't hold on anymore... You conquered me, you didn't pull me into a forced kiss and you're not even jealous, I knew you well, I know the wonderful person you are, I know you'll be more incredible as a girlfriend than just my friend... That's why I ask... Are you dating me Claire Arnoux?

Says Jill taking Claire's hand.

\- I... I, uh... I... I... Of course I accept Jill Brabham! I've waited so long for this moment! I've spent so much time trying to win you over... I knew you deserved better than that Anna... I'm sorry... I don't like Anna... But I didn't want to see you like that... You deserve a better girlfriend...

Claire says until Jill completes it.

\- This girlfriend I already met, her name is Claire Arnoux!

Says Jill while Claire gave a silly smile.

Jill takes Claire's chin, with her hand she pulls Arnoux's head closer to hers and they kiss each other and with that Brabham already starts to explore with the tongue inside the French woman's mouth who until then had never kissed before and was experiencing all that for the first time, while the English woman already had a little more experience.

The kiss took a long time, Jill made a point of making it last, exploring Claire's entire mouth, while Arnoux improvised by moving her tongue sometimes into Brabham's mouth, sometimes passing through English's tongue, until after a while kissing, they stopped that moment together and stared breathlessly, with a bridge of saliva that connected both languages that were out.

\- Claire...

Says Jill passing the hand on Claire's face.

\- Jill...

Says Claire panting.

Meanwhile in the red team's room, Sarah and Diana were waking up that morning and both were rubbing their faces after an intense night of the Campbell Cavendish couple.

\- Good morning my love...

Says Diana stretching.

\- Good morning Diana...

Says Sarah yawning.

\- Jill?

Says Diana.

\- You'll see she's asleep.

Says Sarah rubbing her face.

Diana wraps herself in the blanket and then takes a peek at the other side of the screen, Jill was not there, so she takes off the screen and also the blanket covering her own body, starting to change.

\- Jill is not here.

Says Diana.

\- I know love, I just realized with you pushing the screen, but why this despair in changing?

Says Sarah standing up.

\- Someone came in here and got her, baby! What if it's Anna? I remember leaving the copy of our room key with her.

Diana finishes changing until Diana takes the copy of the key off the table.

\- Are you talking about this copy?

Says Sarah with the key in hand.

\- So where did Jill go?

Says Diana until Sarah gets a ticket.

"Go out with Claire, she passed here. Signed: Jill"

\- Ah she just left with Claire.

Says Sarah shrugging.

\- So if you get dressed, will Claire see us naked here again?

Says Diana playing Sarah's tunic for Campbell.

Sarah then starts to change while Diana was with her arms crossed watching Campbell, after they change, both start to kiss there taking advantage that Jill was not yet in the girls room.

After a while Jill and Claire come back from the walk they made in the corridors of Luna Nova, facing the Campbell Cavendish couple kissing when they enter the room, so much so that they stop and rub the back of the neck, but in this the Brabham Arnoux couple kisses and soon Diana and Sarah are impressed.

\- You two...

They say Diana and Sarah pointing to both.

\- Yes! Jill declared herself to me! She said she loves me! That I am an amazing person! And she asked me to date her! I don't regret even a bit of having made this surprise visit!

Says Claire all smiling.

\- So you came here to visit Jill?

Says Diana.

\- Of course! I love being near my Jill, I can't stay alone there in London... I just want it to end soon and after I graduate I can live a life next to Jill...

Says Claire.

\- There is only one problem, with me you will not have a place to stay, my family will not accept me being a lesbian, kind of I was secretly dating Jessica, although the dating was more like she said she was my girlfriend to our friends.

Says Jill rubbing the back of her neck until Diana puts her hand on both hands.

\- The Cavendish family residence is open for you, we will take a walk, feel free in your room.

Says Diana as Claire and Jill faced embarrassment.

\- You can...

Says Sarah until Diana pinches Sarah's arm.

\- Sarah! Have manners! We are going, until later, let's gossip a bit with Bethany and Tania.

Says Diana.

Diana and Sarah wave to Claire and Jill, leaving the red team's room, while the two stared embarrassed, with Arnoux picking up the shirt already Brabham was approaching the French one and soon grabs her face and gives a malicious smile.

\- I must say that Sarah was right in saying that we will eat each other. She left the land free for us to do that hehe.

Says Jill with all confidence.

\- Sex? I don't even know where to start...

Says Claire holding the shirt bar.

\- Look I will help you... I already know how to act, first let's take off our clothes.

Says Jill taking off his shirt.

Claire starts taking off her clothes while Jill does the same until both of them are only wearing their underwear, but in this Brabham starts taking off and Arnoux is a little embarrassed to take them off, but she ends up doing it kind of on impulse, until when she sees the naked body of the English woman she starts to be amazed.

\- (I don't believe... They're much more beautiful than I see using magic... Jill's breasts are a work of art, this pale skin of hers together with the rosy nipples, they're cute... But I'm also naked in front of Jill and my pussy... I wish she wouldn't bother because of her hair, she's a smooth girl...)

\- Claire you are cute with these little hairs, because you are covering them, I think they are very charming, don't be ashamed of your bush, because you are pretty the way you are.

Says Jill with her hand over Claire's shoulder that covered her groin.

Claire little by little takes her hand out of her groin and reveals the reddish colored pubic hair she had and with that Jill finds a cute, so much so that she starts to pass her hand there, but Arnoux also doesn't waste time and decides to touch Brabham, taking her breasts, which makes her smile.

\- You can take them yours.

Says Jill.

\- They are cute, they look like a work of art, they are perfect Claire, hmmm... So that's it?

Says Claire feeling Jill's finger entering her intimacy.

Claire and Jill start a masturbation dispute between them, stimulating the intimacy of the other, time went by and Arnoux soon showed that she was very resistant, not changing her impression, sometimes just biting her lips or releasing some moans, while Jill was already more at her moment, to the point of not stopping moving while feeling Brabham's fingers.

\- Hmmm... Claire... How do you do it? I wasn't that weak with Anna, I was very dominant... Ahhh!

Jill says until Claire shoots a little more.

\- Because between four walls, with me you are my little dog hehe.

Says Claire sticking her fingers into Jill.

Jill soon expels the vaginal juice gushing out on the floor of the room, where Claire soon squats down to suck on Brabham's vagina so that no more vaginal juice spills on the wooden floor of the room, the English girl is holding the head of the French woman who was licking everything around and giving the girl a hard-on.

\- It sucks all my love...

Says Jill holding Claire's head.

After sucking a little Jill, Claire gets up and soon Brabham starts fingering her, only this time Arnoux was sitting on the English girl's bed, where she kept fingering her intimacy until the girl ended up enjoying, as usual when expelling the vaginal liquid, the French girl raised her legs and all that liquid came out as if it was a waterfall, where Jill had her mouth in front to delight herself with that vaginal nectar.

\- Ahhh...

Says Claire expelling the vaginal juice.

\- I love you so much Claire... How about we do it here.

Says Jill signaling scissors.

\- I was waiting for this moment hehe...

Says Claire.

Claire and Jill then fit together placing their intimacies against each other, so that they can begin to make a pair of scissors, to also consummate once and for all the union that they had for each other, which after months, were finally together. Diana and Sarah spent a good time walking the halls, so that they let the Arnoux Brabham couple enjoy a good moment of love between them.

See you, lesbian witches...


	21. The World Magic Battle Tournament

The months were passing by in Luna Nova, the girls' last year was ending, but this was not the biggest concern of the girls at the academy, since they already knew everything. Their focus was on training enough for the World Magic Battle Tournament that was to come, an event that attracts witches from all over the world to fight each other and define who is the most powerful in the world or the future supreme leader of the magic world.

Witches from all over the world were dedicating the last days and months in training, to become the champions of this tournament that would gather some of the most powerful witches in the world.

Diana, Sarah, Jill and Claire dedicated many of those days to training, although the Cavendish Campbell couple already had the fertility stone that after a long time gathering the relics of the nine witches, but the Scot still wanted to make sure that thing really worked and that's why she wanted to participate in the tournament so that she could talk to the organizers of the tournament who were two of the nine witches.

As the months passed, the girls who studied at the London Magic Academy and in Luna Nova had graduated and were already considered trained witches. Diana and Sarah got the highest grades at the academy, although they only stayed for one year studying there.

The tournament registrations were made in the witch academies themselves or in buildings where witches connected to the council worked, they signed a term on a paper which on the day of the tournament the competitors were transported to another place.

This place only Harriet and Freya knew where it was, being a part of the sanctuary of Lilith, so that the competitors would not run away from there, so until they signed this term. Besides also containing a spell that made everyone could understand the language of the other, since they were witches of

18 June 1648, The day of the tournament arrives, witches from all over the world are transported to the tournament area, there were in total 668 witches from all continents, 421 were European, 52 were African, 99 were Asian and another 96 were from the Americas that until then were still in the first centuries of European colonization, but still had many competitors who were of European origin and signed as from the Americas for living there. They were all gathered in a huge open field and grass, until Harriet and Freya appeared.

\- Witches from all over the world! I am Harriet and this is Freya! Welcome to the 9th World Magic Battle Tournament! Only sixteen of you will leave here for the final phase of this tournament and do nothing wrong! You are not on earth, if you run away here you will end up in the immensity of nothingness! Don't try to face us and kill us too, we are over 1000 years old, you won't want to go out in the hand with such experienced witches.

Says Harriet.

Harriet and Freya then begin to present the main rules of World Magic Battle Tournament. The first phase is on the first day when it is a draw that will separate all the competitors in 16 different rooms, in each of these 16 rooms they will go through qualifiers that involve battles drawn between the witches of that room until there is only one left, the only one that is left to advance to the finals. The witches that were eliminated are transported back from where they came from, while the finalists stay there. The finals happen two days later so that the competitors rest after the qualifiers and return to the day of the fight invigorated. In the finals the competitors are drawn on time and so are defined the fights between them, that same day there are eight fights between them. The next day there are four fights, then the semifinals in which the winners advance to the grand final and the defeated go to the dispute for third place.

In the qualifiers it works in a way in which the fighters go to the arenas, fight each other, who is eliminated is out of the dispute and is disqualified, the one that won has to wait because they are arriving challengers which they will try to eliminate. This is done until there are only witches left from the arenas which are eight in each of the rooms. These eight are drawn to compete with each other and the winner ends up qualified for the tournament.

The award is 500 pounds (86 thousand pounds in current values) for the champion and the total immunization of the laws to the magical world, that is, basically the champion can not be arrested by the advice of witches and can break any law of magic, besides the opportunity to become the next supreme leaders of the world of magic. The second place wins "only" 150 pounds (25 thousand current pounds). The third place can choose between gaining 50 pounds (8.6 thousand pounds today) or being able to choose some privilege in relation to something in the world of witches, like lesbian marriage, since at that time there was a ban among witches with that, or even being able to revive a person, goes from the witch's creativity in finding a privilege she wants, but not to the point of being immune from all the laws of the world of witches. The fourth place wins 40 pounds (6.9 thousand pounds today), while the other witches who have qualified gain 25 pounds each (4.3 thousand pounds today).

Competitors may not kill each other, breaking bones intentionally declassifies on the spot, but if it is by accident after many blows it may even be considered, as long as it is not the neck bones or the spine, they may not use weapons, only wands and staffs that must be used only to cast spells, tunics that increase magic power are totally forbidden, but those that limit and make the witch heavier are allowed, victory is given if one of the competitors stays on the ground until the end of the count, or if the competitor gives up. Fights have no time limit, and can last until one of them can't take any more, not even rest rounds.

There are 7 different types of arenas that are chosen by the competitors before the fight, or during the fight, and every 10 minutes 4 boards are shown that if the arena is hit it changes. The limited arena which is a 10x25m floor arena, which in case the witch touches the floor outside, she is automatically eliminated. The grassed arena, is a 150x150m flat grass arena, looking like a huge immensity of grass. The mountainous arena, which consists of several rocks and holes, a much more rugged terrain that was much more immense. The city arena, being a fictional city that is full of city structures, a small fake city of 23 km² with some buildings, houses and roofs that witches can use as a way to attack the other, so much so that it is allowed to use the land and destroy in these fights, since that city did not exist. The Arena of snow that was just a terrain with some elevations that the ground was full of snow and had even a frozen lake next to it where the temperatures are always below -40°C. The desert arena, which well need not explain, is a huge desert where temperatures can get above 55°C. And finally a forest arena that is full of trees, a lake that circulates this forest.

The fights were displayed in crystal balls around the world, for the witches who went to watch those fights, since there were no spectators there, the qualifying fights, were not transmitted, but the finals were. Since the qualifiers took place in a more "secret" way, only among the competitors. In each of the sixteen rooms, which had a smaller arena with 10x15 meters, the witch who stepped on the ground outside was automatically eliminated. Besides a waiting space between the fights, with chairs, an open lounge and also a dining table with up to 50 seats, where the girls could eat before each fight.

After the World Magic Battle Tournament rules are passed, a huge screen appears in front of the girls and then the witches' rooms are randomly defined and drawn.

\- Now wait until the rooms are indicated and each one of you will be automatically transported to each one of the rooms, remembering that you will only be able to leave these rooms as soon as you are classified, in case of a disqualification, you will return home. Is that clear?

Says Harriet while the girls agreed with his head.

Little by little each of the participants were being transported to their respective salads, one by one they were transporting, Diana and Sarah were holding hands and soon they were waiting for their moment to leave, until Campbell ends up being chosen and a glow emanates around her, in this Cavendish will try to kiss her girlfriend only that the moment her mouth arrives, Campbell disappears.

\- Until... Sarah... I love you... I hope you can qualify...

Says Diana with her hand on her arm.

With time most of the girls were being transported to their respective rooms, Diana was soon transported too, as well as Jill, Jessica and all the other participants, luckily a few ended up having the misfortune of being in the same room and in a possible clash that could make only one skirt classified there.

Room 1: Sarah Campbell.

Room 2: Jessica Harrington.

Room 5: Girl who left the scar in Sarah.

Room 7: Farnese, Catherine Schreave, Bethany McLaren.

Room 10: Diana Cavendish, Pamela McLaren.

Room 13: Jill Brabham.

Room 14: Claire Arnoux, Tania Parker.

Room 15: Anna Meridies, Rebecca Virgin,

Room 16: Greta McLaren.

These were just some of the witches that Diana and Sarah already knew and had some contact with, in other rooms and even in these they had opponents that could change the whole course of that tournament, which would cause some of the girls' acquaintances not to qualify.

Sarah, when she appears in the room, is surprised by the size of the place and stares at the surroundings, admiring all that landscape, besides reflecting a little on what would be a decisive moment, while sounds of fighting were rolling in that place, since it was more than a fighting arena in the room, until someone called Campbell, she was one of the organizers of the tournament who worked for Harriet and Freya.

\- Sarah Campbell! Juliana Luz! Show up now to arena 4

Says the organizer.

Sarah soon goes to the arena where she was called and her first opponent was Juliana Luz, a Portuguese witch, as soon as the organizer announces for the fight to start Campbell just stands in the same place, until when she is attacked by Juliana, she just strays with the magic, as if she were floating, and then appears behind Luz, using only the tip of her index finger on the back of the Portuguese who is thrown out.

\- Sarah Campbell is the winner! Juliana Luz is disqualified!

Says the organizer.

Juliana soon ends up shining and is transported back to her house, with this Sarah celebrates relieved, but when she was leaving, the organizer held her and told Campbell to wait because she would have another girl that she would face.

\- (I forgot that rule... I'll have to stay here until I eliminate everyone, I hope I can finish here without getting tired... I have to use less magic, because things will tighten up further, I think I will be able to win only with my physical strength).

\- Jung Wong! Come to arena 4!

Says the organizer.

The organizer of the tournament signals for the fight to begin, as well as against Juliana Luz, it was an easy fight that Sarah easily won that fight, which was drawing the attention of the organizer who was trying to find more and more powerful fighters to somehow eliminate Campbell.

Time went by and soon the competitors in some of the rooms were already reaching the eight arenas in one of the contests.

Meanwhile in room 16 the first fight of the eight arenas started, there was a huge tension between the two competitors, Elle Williams against Greta McLaren, the organizer signals, the redhead was facing the blonde with a lot of anger, while the blonde was very calm.

\- I will eliminate you!

Says Greta.

Greta extends her hand and casts a spell towards Elle, only Williams ends up being hit and comes out with her hand unharmed coming out a little smoke which amazes McLaren, but then she makes a smile.

\- So you're not weak at all? Interesting to know... I'm facing a powerful witch here who won't die with some spell.

Says Greta while Elle remained quiet.

Greta then begins to go on top of Elle who only drifted with ease with his eyes closed, until Williams hits a push on McLaren followed by a spell that was a wave of energy pushing Irish out, eliminating her.

\- The winner is Elle Williams! Greta McLaren is disqualified!

Says the organizer of the tournament.

\- This is unfair! This arena doesn't even have room for me to attack this damn thing!

Says Greta running towards Elle until McLaren ends up being transported.

Elle is just waiting with the same expression for the next fight, being the most powerful until then of that room, standing out a lot, until the next fight arrives.

In room 10, Diana was another who was in a combat done, there were still in the last fights before the eight arenas, the Cavendish until then was eliminating with great ease all the competitors.

\- Pamela Mclaren attend arena 1!

Says the organizer.

Pamela arrives and begins to face Diana with disgust while the Cavendish was in the fullest tranquility and confidence, just waiting for another fight, the moment the organizer lowers her arm announcing that the fight would begin, McLaren goes all over Diana casting a powerful spell on the Cavendish that only stands in hers, after all that light of energy dissipates, the Scot was intact, with only a few fumes passing through her body.

\- What? We train so much and you remain powerful this way.

Says Pamela.

Diana snaps her fingers with that just makes Pamela throw everything just that she can stop in the air, until Cavendish opens the palm of her hand and casts a spell that makes a stream of air that throws McLaren further away to the point of hitting her back on the ceiling of the room.

\- Diana Cavendish won! Pamela McLaren is disqualified!

Says the organizer.

\- You bastard! This is unfair! I didn't touch the ground!

Says Pamela.

\- Touching the ceiling counts as elimination, so goodbye.

Says the organizer while Pamela, who had her face closed, was disappearing.

\- (They haven't improved at all... I feel sorry for Bethany who has to live with those aunts so bad... I imagine she still wants to stay there since she has to deal with problems with her family... I just leave hope that she can make all this change).

Diana keeps waiting there in the arena until the organizer announces that Cavendish was qualified to start the eight arenas session, the Scottish girl then gives a snort of relief and looks around, the competitors were all staring at them trying to intimidate the blonde.

\- It seems that the little princess was lucky, she only faced a weak witch, but we will finish you off.

Says one of the competitors.

\- Try your luck.

Says Diana with arms crossed.

Soon this same witch ends up being raffled off to compete against Diana. Her name was Blake Hofferson, a 2.11m tall, muscular Norwegian girl, with a shaved hair on the sides, she walked towards Cavendish in the arena and at every step it seemed that the ground would shake, but the Scot was calm.

\- It seems that the little princess was not so lucky, she will face Blake Hofferson in the first fight.

Says Blake while Diana stood by with her arms crossed.

\- Well done! Ready? Get started!

Says the organizer.

Blake soon starts to go over Diana who is still standing, she soon starts to punch and as the fist was getting closer to Cavendish the Scottish girl disappeared, with this Hofferson turns around and tries to hit the Scottish girl who was in the same place, only she deflects again with ease.

\- Damned! Why does it only deviate? No guarantee on the punch? Can't you hold my fists your fearful?

Blake says attacking Diana that he kept dodging with his eyes closed.

Blake soon gives another punch, only Diana holds that punch with just the tip of her index finger, the force of the impact was so great that the other fighters even looked at them. Diana opens her eyes and with it Hofferson is hit by a series of blows that she couldn't see, to the point of making her fall to the ground.

\- Your... Your...

Says Blake trying to get up.

Blake tries to get up, but as soon as she stands she is hit on the forehead and thus falls out of the arena, being easily eliminated by Diana. Hofferson fell to the ground unconscious, but still alive. This makes the other competitors stare with a bit of fear at the Scottish girl

\- Diana Cavendish is the winner! Blake Hofferson is disqualified!

Says the organizer.

\- (Boring girl... Staying strong just because she's giant, physical strength doesn't make a witch more powerful, is Sarah getting along well in her fights...)

Blake soon disappears and Diana stays in the arena waiting for the next contestant, when she arrives it was another one that gave an easy victory to Cavendish, thus causing the Scottish woman to end up qualifying for the World Magic Battle Tournament, after a series of easy fights.

\- Diana Cavendish! You did it! You're one of sixteen witches who qualified to compete in the World Magic Battle Tournament! Congratulations!

Says the organizer of the tournament.

\- I got it...

Says Diana celebrating in a quieter way.

\- Now you will wait together with the other competitors in a special room where all the finalists will stay.

Says the organizer.

Diana slowly begins to shine and then is transported to a room, which had several sofas, a huge open space, a center table, a stage, a door, and also another longer table that served as food, doors that signaled to be the witches' rooms, since there were sixteen doors on one of the walls, Practically side by side, they had eight below and eight above, since the place was also a little higher, separating the two floors, where the witches could lodge, some of the fighters who had already qualified for the final, including Sarah who when seeing Cavendish runs to her and hugs her.

\- You got my love!

Says Sarah hugging Diana.

\- I couldn't have done it without the help of the most powerful witch in Britain.

Says Diana kissing Sarah.

Diana and Sarah kissed again while the other participants watched that scene and some were disgusted. As time went on, the other competitors that qualified appeared.

See you, fighter witches...

  



	22. The Kagari sisters

The girls who qualified for the finals are:

Diana Cavendish (Scotland), Sarah Campbell (England), Jill Brabham (England), Claire Arnoux (France), Farnese (Scotland), Jessica Harrington (England), Anna Meridies (Florence), Ryouko Kagari (Japan), Mako Kagari (Japan), Reiko Kagari (Japan), Mei Kagari (Japan), Elle Williams (Ireland), Helga Von Braunschbank (Hamburg), Lilianne Jordan (Ireland), Olivia Robbinson (13 UK Colonies), Vera Lanuz (Spain), Kelly Benson (England).

Time went by and soon all the girls who had qualified had appeared, some of these girls were familiar, others were unknown faces, but they were having some tension between them, they seemed to be four sisters who knew each other, but one of them was being surrounded by the three as if she were the biggest criminal. Until Harriet and Freya appeared.

\- Very well, you are our sixteen finalists, I ask you not to fight each other, leave it to the fights in the finals, you have rooms where you can stay to spend the night, these rooms have bathrooms for each one of you, the food will also be the will for each one of you is only to ask by pressing the button on the table. I hope you enjoy the lodging here.

Says Harriet.

\- In two days we'll be going through the first phase of the final fights, rest a lot in those days... Ah and couples are not forbidden.

Says Freya taking Harriet by the waist and kissing her.

\- If you want we have a series of toys for the relationship between the couples that are around to have fun, you are free to do what you want, just respect the space of the other ... If you want you can even have an orgy between all of you.

Says Harriet shrugging while Freya hugged her.

\- We will be here, you can talk to us at will if you want something.

Says Freya.

Harriet and Freya wave to the sixteen girls and from there they go to their room to wait, where the Nordic girl carries Benson by the arms, showing that she is still in shape even after a thousand years. After this presentation the girls who classified themselves were meeting, and some familiar faces were there

\- Farnese!

Says Sarah going to Farnese.

\- I knew you'd be able to qualify... I just hope I don't end up having to face them in some fight, I want to see if I can get far, but I'm not the same one who trained them either, I'm a little more powerful for this event.

Says Farnese.

\- That I want to see.

Says Sarah determined.

Jill and Claire soon arrive in Diana, Sarah and Farnese and from there they talk to each other, even more about the fertility stone, the Campbell Cavendish couple even says that it was the blue-haired witch who gave them one of the relics and trained them to become stronger witches, until the blonde says that she had made the fertility stone and with that the immortal is surprised.

\- Really? Let me see?

Says Farnese.

\- It's not with me, I left it at home so they don't steal it.

Says Diana.

\- So let's talk to Harriet and Freya, they can certainly transport objects from outside, to here.

Says Farnese.

So Farnese, Diana, Sarah, Claire and Jill go to the administration room where Harriet and Freya stay, it was a long corridor until there. This room was very similar of a board, the couple of the two of the nine witches were there just adjusting the crystal balls.

While the girls were going to Harriet and Freya's room, the four Kagari sisters were arguing among themselves, even more over Ryouko who was quiet in hers, Mako was with his hands on his waist and leaning because he was taller than the younger sister.

\- If it isn't the runaway sister! What was it like to give a vanishing tea? She left Japan to live another life in the West. I'm surprised to know she's alive... So how do you feel about returning to the Kagari family? If you are alive it is a sign that there is no one more powerful than the Kagari sisters in this world.

Says Mako.

\- I won't join you Mako, I'm on my own now... You think you are the most powerful, because this is clearly your ignorance, there are witches much more powerful than you in this world, the organizers themselves are two of them.

Says Ryouko shrugging.

\- These two are immortal, there's no way to beat them, they're over 1000 years old, but fuck it, I'm not interested in winning these useless ones, I want to win this tournament and thus dominate the whole world of magic.

Says Mako.

\- Really this Mako? You went from being just a jealous sister who was dedicated to taking care of Reiko and Mei, to that?

Says Ryouko.

\- I still take care of the girls, but I want to make a better world, I want everyone to fear me, I am Mako Kagari the new empress of the world! I will bring justice to us witches! And also terror! Especially the Westerners! Useless race! You should respect the one and only superior Asian race!

Says Mako.

\- Mako that's fucking racist! People are independent of race! In fact there's another witch you have to get smart...

Says Ryouko.

\- You? Girl I have trained fiercely all these years since your escape, before I was not, but today I am the most powerful Kagari.

Says Mako.

\- I didn't talk about me, I talked about Sarah Campbell, the girl I left a scar on my face, she is here, she was the only witch able to beat me.

Says Ryouko until Mako slaps her face.

\- Now that I will never consider you honored to be on my side! A defeated Kagari! This will stain the honor of the family! As soon as we finish this tournament I will execute! You can't be ashamed of that alive!

Says Mako furious.

\- Mako! I am your sister! You shouldn't treat people like that! This is cruelty!

Says Ryouko while Mako just ignores.

\- Fuck you, you stay, I want you to wait until I call this fucking Sarah Campbell around here.

Says Mako holding Ryouko's arm.

Ryouko slaps Mako's arm and sits there with his arms crossed while Reiko and Mei laugh at their eldest sister, until the eldest Kagari hits the table ordering them so they don't laugh, which makes them shut up right away.

Meanwhile in Harriet and Freya's room, the two immortal witches are surprised by the group of five girls entering, the two receive the girls and think it was some problem involving the Kagari or something else. Until Diana asks them to transport an object from their house.

\- What would this object be?

Says Harriet.

\- Something that is revolutionary, that will change the world of witches.

Says Diana.

\- And why do you think we are so important that you want to know about this object?

Says Harriet.

\- You will know.

Says Diana.

Diana then takes the crystal ball and points to her house, until it arrives in a small trunk and she asks the immortal witch couple to transport it to where they are, when carrying that box Diana opens and shows that they had four purple colored fertility stones, which also emanated a light, which left Harriet and Freya amazed and surprised to see that.

\- Girl! Is that by any chance the magic stone of having daughters? How could you replicate it if only we could produce?

Says Harriet taking one of the fertility stones.

\- It looks a lot like ours, only the color is different... Does it work?

Says Freya.

\- So, I came to know this, I want to know if my fertility stone is a working invention, I stayed for a year collecting each of the nine witches' relics, I really hope it is working.

Says Diana.

Harriet takes a small bezel, uses a spell on it and starts to analyze the fertility stone, with that she starts to have some conclusions about Diana's creation.

\- It works, I have to say that my congratulations on your invention... Diana Cavendish, this thing is one of the greatest inventions ever created in the world of witches, with this you would be changing the course of witches... But, we already do similar things, I kind of still see a limitation in this creation of yours.

Says Harriet.

\- A limitation?

Says Diana scratching the back of her neck.

\- Through the love stone it is possible to notice that it will only work in the couple that created the love stone, that is, it still has this limitation that only you two will be able to use.

Says Harriet.

\- I already imagined this, well at least it is a breakthrough.

Says Diana smiling.

\- On the good side, their daughters can be extremely powerful witches, because of the relics that increase the witch's power, they will have a much greater tendency and an ease also the magic.

Says Harriet delivering the fertility stone to Diana.

Harriet returns the fertility stone to Diana and Cavendish takes it under the cloths that had the four fragments, had a cloth along with a book, Cavendish asks for a feather and an ink glass, until Freya delivers it a feather. The Scottish woman then begins to write in the book one more of the conclusions she reached on the fertility stone, so much so that when she finishes writing she closes the book and puts it back in the trunk, leaving everything stored.

\- Now you can send it back where it was.

Says Diana.

\- What do you think about doing with this book?

Says Harriet.

\- I'll leave it in storage, one day someone in the family will want to know how to make a fertility stone, it's always good for the person to know each process in how it's made, I'll try to leave as detailed as possible about each of the relics and also how to use them.

Says Diana.

\- To use it is very simple, just drip a drop of blood, from both and put on the genitals of both, they are rubbed and so after a while one of you will be fertilized with a child.

Says Harriet snapping her fingers and causing the chest to be transported.

The chest with the fertility stones and the book is transported back to the Cavendish family residence, where they thank the two goddesses and leave from there back to the lounge, where they end up meeting Mako Kagari who faces them and even gets up going towards Campbell which was a little confused.

\- Well, well, so you are the girl with the scar? I recognized the huge scar on your face and I have to say that it would have been better if my little sister had hit that sword right in the middle and cut your head in half.

Says Mako with open arms.

\- Hey! Have respect with my girlfriend!

Says Diana standing in front of Sarah.

\- Get out of the way western lesbian scrotum! The conversation didn't reach you, I want to talk to your girlfriend with a torn face, I want if she feels satisfied in defeating my older sister.

Says Mako pushing Diana to the side.

\- Hey! Don't treat my girlfriend like that!

Says Sarah with the clenched fist.

\- Well, well, the girl with the scar can talk.

Says Mako.

\- The girl with the scar has a name, I'm Sarah Campbell, if you think you're so fucked up why don't you beat us in a fight and prove you're tabacuda... Ryouko? Are you yourself? I didn't realize it because of the long hair.

Sarah says until she looks at Ryouko.

\- Sarah... How long since we've seen each other.

Says Ryouko standing up until Mako pushes her.

Sarah gives Mako a push by leaving her sitting on the sofa and with that helps Ryouko to get up, from there she shows her middle finger to the older Kagari and hugs the Japanese woman that she hadn't seen in a long time, after that hug both of them hold hands and when seeing that Cavendish gets a little jealous, but without showing it.

\- I felt his lack Ryouko so much... You have taught me many amazing things... I have to say that you were even the one responsible for awakening my side that I didn't know I had... Proof of that is the wonderful blonde who is my girlfriend...

Says Sarah pointing to Diana who gets flushed.

\- Ah thank you my love.

Says Diana blushed.

\- This is Ryouko Kagari... She is the person who gave me this scar.

Says Sarah pointing to her own face.

\- This wonderful line on your face that gives you a charm, was it made by her? So I already know who broke my Sarah's face... Hahaha, I'm kidding, I know Sarah had a hard life before.

Says Diana laughing.

\- Will they ignore me?

Mako says until Ryouko and Sarah show her the middle finger.

Mako gets an expression of disgust and anger at the same time, but Sarah and Ryouko just ignore it, with the younger Kagari leaning over Campbell's shoulder, going with her through the hallways in another room of that waiting room, Jill, Diana and Claire go together with the two, with Cavendish getting a little jealous looking at the two.

\- (What good friends are those who walk together? Now I felt a little jealous... I even confess that I didn't know she would have a friend to whom she felt so close...)

The five of them sit on a sofa and then Ryouko, who was having a relaxed expression, ends up getting a little more serious leaving the girls a little confused.

\- What was Ryouko?

Says Sarah confused.

\- I have to say something... I need you to win this tournament, I may be a powerful witch, but my sisters are also... I'm afraid of what they might do if they become champions, even more Mako...

Says Ryouko.

\- I didn't go with your older sister's face anymore, I'll be honest, she's a big cock in the ass!

Says Sarah.

\- Mako is dangerous, she is ambitious and sincerely... You have ideas of racial cleansing, she wants to kill you who are Westerners and promote an empire of terror...

Says Ryouko.

\- So am I allowed to break your sister's face?

Says Sarah shaking her fists.

\- The same old Sarah, you never grow up, right? Always wanting to break the face of some witches, but have you stopped it? Do you remember our promise? Without fights just train and train, I know it's hard, but it's wrong to promote that unorganized bar fights between witches happen, violence is wrong.

Says Ryouko.

\- With me she never got involved in a fight again, until because I don't let Sarah do these things, even more that my family gave her a new opportunity.

Says Diana.

\- Really?

Says Ryouko.

\- My father married Sarah's mother, it will be two years, they kind of needed a new life opportunity, since they were treated like trash by the director of the London Magic Academy.

Says Diana.

\- Being sincere, that director is a stick in the ass, I who studied there I know how it is.

Says Claire.

The girls kept talking to each other for a while; Ryouko was telling Diana about the few good ones who lived with Campbell who was a child who was very good, besides the moments in which he taught some fighting moves from the orient to the English girl who had an enviable and very fast learning.

Meanwhile in Harriet and Freya's room, the two had finished organizing everything and were next to a barrel full of green stones, which were the fertility stones they had made.

\- So Harriet... She has arrived.

Says Freya.

\- The girl who will change the world of witches, which Lilith told us about.

Says Harriet.

\- Who would have thought that it would take more than a thousand years for a witch to appear intelligent enough to the point of replicating our fertility stones, but she is still limited to being used only by the couple who created her... Even so I would say that it is an advance, if it happened before it could cause huge conflicts, even more because of that intense witch hunting era two centuries ago.

Says Freya.

\- Freya I've been thinking here... We cannot wait 100 years every time to create this event, you know life here at Lilith's sanctuary is very slow, we almost never go to earth and apparently we will enter in new times that will need our presence.

Says Harriet.

\- And what were you thinking of doing when we returned to earth?

Says Freya.

\- This period of witch-hunt has given us a good diminished in us, this can lead to future problems, that's why I've been thinking here... We should have an annual event, involving witches from all over the world competing with each other.

Says Harriet.

\- Make the WMBT every year? Witches fighting every year would be something a bit complicated to organize, even for us, since we will be on earth.

Says Freya.

\- No Freya, another kind of competition, broom races! If it happens every year it can make even humans interested in seeing the exciting witch races to see who is the fastest in the world, but without the intention of making the champion to be a privileged witch, just to make the witch champions are the fastest in the world, and teams that will manage these competitors.

Says Harriet.

\- The same is true in some European countries... It's a genius idea Harriet! You know I love broom races! My love I am with you on this idea.

Says Freya embracing Harriet.

Harriet and Freya discuss among themselves each one of the details of this new competition that they intend to do among the witches, which would take place on an annual basis, on earth and among witches from all over the world, planning how it will be the organization of everything to be maintained every year, not to mention rewards, which is not something difficult, since Harriet is the goddess of fortune, easily managing to make any form of payment nothing for her.

See you Kagari Witches...

Full name: Mako Kagari

Date of birth: June 25, 1626

Place of birth: Surroundings of Mount Haruna, Japanese Empire.

Height: 1.65m (5'5)

Weight: 58kg (127 lbs)

Measures: 91/61/94

Hair color and appearance: Light brown, long, straight with curved ends, bangs that pass through the forehead and sides of the face

Eye color and appearance: Crimson Red, Oriental

Physical appearance: Pale pastel skin, large breasts, a little defined, some scars on the body, round nose

Mako Kagari is the eldest sister of the Kagari sisters, being the main one and the one who ran the whole family, even in Ryouko. The Kagari family before her was known only to a few mercenaries who worked for feudal lords, until one of them married a red-eyed woman who went so far as to fall in love with this man that the two had four daughters. But after a few years Soichiro Kagari's dissatisfaction was so high that he only managed to have daughters to the point of cheating on his wife with another, but in this Yui ends up finding out about the betrayal and they both end up killing each other, this when Mako was only 10 years old. The girl had watched that scene and was traumatized with all that, even more that she had in hands the duty to take care of three sisters, which over the years was not so difficult, since Ryouko helped a lot, at least until the youngest turned 10 and started to get into witch fights to earn money, since this youngest also wanted to help with the money earned from fights. This while Mako did all the heavy work, took care of the plantations, of Reiko and Mei, as well as herself, which was causing the girl to go crazy, even more than the other children and young people always hunt the girl for being poor. Mako became more and more bitter and what triggered her for good was Ryouko's trip, which left her alone in the world, even though she was already 16 years old and her sisters already knew how to take care of themselves. Mako felt betrayed by Ryouko and swore revenge, both on her younger sister and on the whole West for having made her sister go away.


	23. Sarah’s scar

In the room where Ryouko, Diana, Sarah, Claire and Jill, they were talking to each other about Campbell's past, at least what Kagari knew about those days, until Diana decides to ask about how the English girl got that scar on her face, in that the girl with green hair takes a crystal ball and puts it in the middle of the table.

\- I think this is a story you need to see more than hear.

Says Sarah.

\- That day... It was the first time we met.

Says Ryouko.

Ryouko and Sarah soon cast a spell over the crystal ball, making a vision of their past appear, where the girls could clearly see everything that happened in those days.

*Flashback*

October 11, 1643, Sarah was leaving the Campbell family hut as usual, the girl was 11 years old and already had a good reputation, known even in the surroundings for the incredible skill she had, even more so because the little Campbell could easily beat everything that was witch even at her age.

Little Sarah goes to the bar where the witch fights used to take place and on that specific day it was very crowded, with several witches and drunks betting on a mysterious girl with short hair and pulled eyes.

\- Little Campbell is here!

Says one of the drunks.

\- What is happening here?

Says Sarah confused.

The drunks and witches open the way for Sarah to pass, in this Campbell notes that there was a fight going on, it was Ryouko who was fighting one of the strongest witches there, managing to deviate easily from all the blows almost without moving, which surprised everyone, she seemed more like she was floating on the ground. Until Kagari faces the English woman who was looking at everything and just extends her arm, causing the witch who was going over her to hit her arm and in this she just throws this same witch out with her arm around her neck, followed by a spell that when caught was strong enough to leave her unconscious.

\- Who's next?

Says Ryouko.

\- I will fight against you.

Says Sarah.

Sarah was slowly passing through the corridors, this while listening to everyone making guesses of how that fight would end, which of the two would be the winner of that fight, the bets were on fire, Ryouko even left that bar when he began to feel the strength of the girl, which makes Campbell stop there and wait a little Kagari.

\- Why did you leave?

Says Sarah confused.

\- You very powerful. Do not fight inside. Destroy everything. Fight out here

Says Ryouko with difficulty to speak in English.

Sarah just turned, following Ryouko to a more open field, which was very close to the village. The people who were betting even went along with them and some curious wanting only to watch the fight, even the owner of the bar went out, taking some benches so that some people feel and he profits from it with "privileged places", that was being practically the event of the year in that village, they were all calling for acquaintances to see that fight.

Sarah and Ryouko arrive at the scene of the fight, the two face each other for a while, people started betting between them. Campbell is known for being the strongest in the village, for being unbeatable, with until then 36 consecutive victories since it started fighting at the age of 9. Kagari had a reputation for being mysterious, but had rumors that in nearby villages the Japanese was already known there as the mysterious witch with ruby eyes and pull.

Ryouko soon begins to enter a fighting position, just like Sarah, in an instant they end up disappearing from there, moving quickly towards each other, causing both arms to end up colliding. This leaves them facing each other for a fraction of a second. In this, Campbell with her left hand tries to punch and Kagari one knee with her right leg, but ends up defending both. What makes the Japanese and the English keep hitting each other, but always defending each other, until the two jumps back and stare a little.

\- Surprising, so the rumors were right about you?

Says Sarah while Ryouko remained silent.

The crowd was very intense on both sides, so Ryouko takes a deeper breath and goes over Sarah who defends all her attacks, until she is hit in the face by a spell and then by a kick in the back that throws her up. Kagari transports herself quickly in the air to hit Campbell with a hammer blow, only the English one ends up disappearing and the Japanese one looks back, without finding the girl with green hair who hits from the ground a spell right on the side of the brunette's body.

Ryouko, when hit, turns around and soon casts another spell, which she had said "Ruby", Sarah by impulse tries to hold with her hands only that the moment that wave arrives, it ends up generating an explosion and Campbell is thrown with everything backwards hitting a hill and even ended up raising some dust and made a crater on the ground. The palm of the English woman's hands were even a little burnt and with some bruises.

\- Fuck! That fucking hurt! What was the most different attack?

Says Sarah standing up.

Ryouko slowly walked towards Sarah who soon transports, but is hit by a punch when trying to catch Kagari by surprise, then soon Campbell starts trying to defend herself from the constant kicks and punches of the Japanese woman who was managing to win a little since she knew much more about fighting than the English one.

Until Sarah holds Ryouko's left leg, spins and throws it away, followed by several spells that Campbell started casting trying to bomb Kagari, little by little she was making a smoke screen. Everyone who was watching was stunned and impressed with such strength of the two.

\- You are much stronger than I thought, I got red hands because of this wave of energy of yours, but now we'll see if the...

Says Sarah bombing Ryouko until she is shot in the back of the head.

Sarah when hit almost falls to the ground until Ryouko hits a punch in Campbell's spine, only she turns around and hits Kagari's face, with that makes her pick up the eye and leaves the Japanese a little stunned.

With this Sarah begins to strike Ryouko with a series of punches and kicks, since Kagari was almost without defense, until noticing that the Japanese was defending too much, she casts a spell that picks up the stomach of the brunette who is thrown with everything backwards.

\- Yes!

Says Sarah celebrating.

Ryouko soon transports himself by appearing behind Sarah, only by hitting a punch in Sarah, Campbell ends up transporting himself as well, which makes the two start a fight between them transporting themselves in everything that was place. They were so fast that most spectators could only see brief moments that they appeared shocking the blows. Besides hearing the shock waves of the attacks.

\- I've never seen a fight as fierce as this... Not even the last of little Campbell was at this level, I bet that this mysterious one with the eyes pulled out will be the first to defeat her.

Says one of the people.

\- I bet on little Campbell, I've seen a lot of other fights from her and she's never going with everything, I bet she's also just testing this other girl.

Says someone else.

\- But this fight is getting like any other dull fight between children... I miss the blood.

Says someone else.

Sarah and Ryouko kept exchanging punches and kicks constantly, listening to this a person comes back to the bar and with this takes two weapons, one was Ryouko's sword and the other was just a normal sword. This same person comes back where the fight was happening and Kagari ends up realizing that someone took her katana, signaling for Campbell to stop.

\- Stop!

Says Ryouko while Sarah almost hits her with a spell.

\- What was there for you to want to stop when it was interesting?

Says Sarah.

\- I do not understand. What Western person speaks. Person took my Katana.

Says Ryouko.

This person then throws the katana and a sword, in which Ryouko throws himself so that he doesn't fall to the ground and Sarah takes another sword, both get up and face each other now armed.

\- Now finally this witch fight will have something interesting.

Says the person.

\- I bet the girl with the eyes pulled out kills little Campbell.

Says someone else.

Sarah was confused holding that sword and looking at herself, besides also facing Ryouko who was with a more serious and even a little intimidating expression, she even puts the katana's sheath on her waist and give a breath.

\- Western girl. Give up. Choose not to. Kill you I will finish. I don't want to kill. Very good with katana I am.

Says Ryouko with a more serious expression.

\- Girl with pulled eyes, I won't give up that easy, let's face each other soon, I guarantee I'm not that easy to be killed, this is a fight between witches is all or nothing.

Says Sarah.

\- Please. Western girl. Killing is wrong. I don't want to kill. You're too young to kill.

Says Ryouko.

\- I will beat you without having to kill you, I know that killing is wrong, so why do you think you will kill me?

Says Sarah.

\- Because I'm very good with Katana.

Says Ryouko.

\- And I am very good with swords. If it's better, just surrender.

Says Sarah spinning the sword that was in her hand.

Sarah soon starts walking towards Ryouko with her sword in her hand while Kagari remains calm, with her sword inside her sheath and her eyes closed, until the moment they were getting a little closer, Campbell gets confused.

\- Aren't you going to take your sword out?

Says Sarah confused.

The moment Sarah asks this question, Ryouko pushes the tip of the Katana with his thumb and takes her katana, making a quick movement, which the people who were watching just saw the Kagari appearing on the other side and passing through Sarah who was holding the sword as if she was defending herself.

\- Ahhh!

Says Sarah as she feels pain.

Sarah is hit on the side of the body by Ryouko and starts to feel the cuts and the blood gushing from the biceps, but luckily she had also managed to defend herself from that blow, in which she turned and Kagari was facing her. The Japanese woman makes the same movement of taking off the katana with her thumb, but this time Campbell manages to defend herself and stays all the time preventing the onslaughts of that blade that was in the hands of the brunette. People were celebrating when they saw blood appearing for the first time, besides being in shock with the speed in which Ryouko was attacking,

\- Did you see that?

Says one of the people.

\- I'm a witch and I'm trying all the time to use my faster eyes, but I still didn't see anything.

Says a witch.

\- I think I'll put more coins in the mysterious ruby eyes.

Says another witch taking coins from a little bag.

Sarah was really showing a huge difficulty with the sword combat, it even seemed that she had an illusion that Ryouko just walked forward while Campbell was constantly defending herself from the various attacks. So much so that sometimes it was possible to notice Kagari's movements appearing only that it seemed that she carried herself all the time in different positions, besides the sparks that came out of both swords showing where the Japanese's attacks were coming from, sometimes she even ended up with cuts, so much so that her tunic was tearing little by little and some cuts that were apparent. Because even of these cuts the English woman was losing blood and getting slower.

\- Go little Campbell! We can't lose this bet!

Says one of the people.

\- Can't you change this bet for the girl with the eyes pulled? I even bet double on her.

Says someone else.

\- I want to change too! I put double on the girl with pulled eyes.

Says a person taking coins out of a little bag.

\- You cannot change your bets.

Says one of the witches who work at the bar.

\- I pay quadruple in coins!

Says one person.

With this the witch who worked in the bar even gave in so that the others changed the side of the bet, taking those little bags of coins, were many people who had changed the side of the bet, thinking that Ryouko would win, about 75% of the people changed to the side of Kagari which already left the bets with a good amount of pounds, enough to pay a stock of 3 months of supplies for the bar only with the share that remains of the owners of the bar.

Meanwhile Ryouko was slowly approaching Sarah and Campbell was less strong, until Kagari managed to hit the side of the blade to the point of making the sword come out of the hand of the Englishwoman who continued to deviate and was not afraid to defend herself or attack without the sword.

\- Without the sword it's much better! I no longer have that heavy sword in my hand.

Says Sarah deviating.

Sarah uses some spells to try to avoid being hit as Ryouko little by little got closer and surrendered to Campbell, until the English woman decides to take a more drastic and risky measure.

Sarah goes all over Ryouko, only in this she ends up having her face cut on the left side of her forehead to the right cheek, by Kagari's katana, only at the same time she manages to take the uncut parts of the blade, with the palm of both hands and thus push the sword forward disarming the Japanese woman who is in shock, having hit the English woman.

\- Ahh! Damn! Am I alive?

Says Sarah as she takes the cut.

Sarah manages to disarm Ryouko and with this she takes the sword in her hand and points to Kagari who kneels to Campbell, looking down, in which the English throws the sword away and extends the hand to the Japanese. While everyone was in shock watching all that situation, Sarah Campbell won that fight, nobody had any idea that she would win, nor that she would be smart enough at that point.

\- What? You don't kill me? Why not? I defeated you.

Says Ryouko looking up.

\- You person! I don't kill anyone and I don't intend to! We will be... Friends!

Says Sarah with her bleeding face smiling at Ryouko.

The people who bet on Ryouko were frustrated and only left with anger back to the village, while the others who could not reverse the bet and went for Sarah, were celebrating, including the bar owners who deposited a good amount of money betting on Campbell, getting a good return.

\- We did it! Little Campbell is victorious!

Says one of the witches.

\- Little Campbell! Today the wine and food will be on the house for the rest of the week! Not to mention that we will also donate some food to your mother who must be in need! You always save the house! If you want you can even take this girl with your eyes pulled.

Says the owner of the bar.

Ryouko was still a little confused and shocked to see Sarah, until Campbell fainted and with that Kagari holds her with her body and with that the English woman is taken to the bar where the Japanese woman is looking after.

*End of Flashback

With this ending, the girls look at it admired with Sarah, even more Diana who is a little happy to see that her girlfriend was alive. Ryouko is a bit emotional when she remembers that day when a great friendship started with them.

\- Sarah... I don't think I've ever seen anyone in my whole life reacting that way, I tore their face and yet you wanted to be my friend?

Says Ryouko.

\- It was part of the fight, you had no way of knowing that I would do that, but I have to say it was a great fight, the best and most complicated I ever had.

Says Sarah.

\- And then how did you survive after passing out my love?

Says Diana.

\- That was more for loss of blood, it was just rest and eat, I was well again, I Ryouko built a friendship from there, she taught me some blows and I taught her to speak English.

Says Sarah.

\- But tell me more; I wanted to see your relationship...

Says Diana as Sarah and Ryouko blushed.

\- It's just that...

Says Sarah rubbing the back of her neck.

\- Why those faces?

Says Diana confused.

\- Diana, you know you weren't the first girl I kissed, right?

Says Sarah rubbing the back of her neck.

\- Yes I know that... Wait a minute... You mean you two were girlfriends?

Says Diana with her hand on her chin.

\- No! I was just a close friend of Sarah's, we never did anything too much, even more because I was 14 and Sarah was only 11, at most we only kissed, right Sarah?

Says Ryouko.

\- And get drunk on sake.

Says Sarah rubbing the back of her neck.

\- One thing I know is that Sarah was a virgin. But what about that's why Sarah's first kiss was between you two? I want to know exactly why you know each other so much and why you weren't girlfriends either. Your relationship is much closer than I imagined.

Says Diana shrugging.

\- Sarah I never saw as a girlfriend, because it is hard for me to feel romantic attraction to someone, I never liked men and I can't feel romantic attraction either, it's very hard, I find pretty girls but I can't. That's why until I consider Sarah as my younger sister.

Says Ryouko shrugging.

Ryouko and Sarah then start showing a little more about the days they spent together, this time in the crystal ball instead of counting. That was showing moment by moment, the day Kagari moved to the Campbell family cabin, where she stayed for 3 years, helping the Campbell, working and supporting the house. The accidental kiss that happened when they were 11 and 14 years old in 1643, which happened when they were a little bit altered due to the sake. The times when Kagari convinced the English woman to stop fighting. The day Sarah got a more powerful tunic. Until they had to separate because people were getting full of Sarah and Veronica, because of that Ryouko left so as not to cause any more confusion, that was one of the saddest days for both girls who were very friendly. Days later Sarah ended up getting into trouble, without her best friend she got a little out of control and this even made the whole village plan something to get the Campbell out of there, setting fire to the family cabin.

After showing everything that happened, Diana gets a little emotional and even hugs Ryouko, Cavendish with all the kindness of the world offers to Kagari that she stayed in the family residence, there was plenty of space since it was a huge mansion and rooms there had plenty, besides being a future tutor for the future daughters of the Campbell Cavendish couple.

See you, Japanese witches...

Full name: Ryouko Kagari

Date of birth: June 11, 1629

Place of birth: Surroundings of Mount Haruna, Japanese Empire

Height: 1.55m (5'1")

Weight: 46 kg (101 lbs)

Measures: 85/56/85

Hair color and appearance: Dark brown, long, straight with bangs that pass through the forehead.

Eye color and appearance: crimson red, oriental.

Physical appearance: Pale pastel skin, medium breasts, thin, some scars over the body, round nose

Ryouko Kagari, is the second oldest sister of the Kagari, who left a scar on Sarah's face in a fight in the past, after she fled Japan. Ryouko was known in the Japanese empire as one of the most talented young women, also known for being a pious fighter, who always spared her opponents by avoiding killing them, since she thought it was very bad to kill people, also because of the fact that she collected money from the fights while Mako was taking care of the sisters, made her end up making Ryouko envied by the others, To the point that Mako and Ryouko faced each other because the younger Kagari wanted to travel the world, but as the country was closed at that time on the level, no one came out and no one went in, Ryouko ended up having to beat the three sisters so that he could fulfill the dream of traveling the world and open his eyes, which ended up happening when he met a little girl named Sarah Campbell.


	24. The first round of the finals begin

The two days of rest after the qualifiers, the day of the great contest between the 16 finalists of the World Magic Battle Tournament finally arrives, all the finalists took advantage of those days to warm up for that event. Harriet and Freya already left everything ready, after all they would start showing in crystal balls for the whole world to watch, witches who were outside would finally be able to see that dispute and there were not few who took the crystal ball to watch that event, bars were full, houses were full, academies of witches too.

June 20, 1648, the time comes when the 16 competitors go to the main arena, Harriet and Freya were waiting for them, a song played while they passed by, it was a real orchestra that reminded a lot of "Gustav Holst - Mars, Bringer of War", but with some different notes in certain parts. Until Harriet held something that looked more like a precursor of a microphone as the sound came out through some boxes that were around the arena.

\- Ladies and gentlemen! Witches and magical creatures! We are here to start the ninth World Magic Battle Tournament! The most powerful witches in the world are here! Very well now I will announce each of the participants! I hope you meet them all!

Says Harriet.

Harriet begins to announce the name of each of the fighters and their nationality. As time went by, he generated a celebration among every corner of the world that saw the representatives of their nations appearing.

\- Announced the participants now we will raffle the competitors and with whom will be the fights that will happen!

Says Harriet.

Harriet and Freya started to draw based on the numbers of the girls' rooms when they competed in the qualifiers and after the draw was made on the screen, the fights were appearing on a screen that was facing the girls.

First fight: Sarah Campbell vs Farnese.

Second fight: Mei Kagari vs. Elle Williams.

Third fight: Diana Cavendish x Reiko Kagari.

Fourth fight: Jill Brabham vs. Jessica Harrington.

Fifth fight: Claire Arnoux x Anna Meridies.

Sixth fight: Ryouko Kagari x Kelly Benson.

Seventh fight: Mako Kagari x Helga Von Braunschbank.

Eighth fight: Vera Lanuz x Olivia Robbinson.

Some of the girls were a little surprised to know who they were going to face, as well as others were more reassured. Diana started to calculate a little and reached a conclusion in that fight, going to Sarah.

\- Love if you and I pass... We will face each other in the semifinals...

Says Diana.

\- If we come then give it all my love, just keep in mind that it is a fight. Show that you are very fucked up ok my love.

Says Sarah with her hand on Diana's shoulder who agreed with her head.

\- Well done! The fights were defined! So I'll give 20 minutes for the first fighters to prepare for the first fight!

Says Harriet.

With this the girls leave the arena and go to the inside where they start to dress with the clothes they were going to wear in that fight, Sarah was already with her tunic, Campbell just took some bandages and started to wrap her hands and fists. Until while she was getting ready she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder.

\- Girl, I'm really not lucky... I won the last championship, but soon I have a chance to be eliminated by you, but just wait and you will see that I will go with everything against you.

Says Farnese.

\- I hope so, I will fight very seriously in each of the fights, I don't want any of them to be boring.

Says Sarah.

The time goes by and soon the girls had finished getting ready, so Harriet and Freya called for Sarah and Farnese for them to attend the arena. Campbell gives Diana a stamp and from there she enters together with the blue-haired witch in the arena.

This was a huge empty room, totally white, with a big screen at one end, some "sound boxes", a wooden table, two "microphones", which were used by the two immortals to comment the fight. As well as some buttons on the tables and super comfortable armchairs. Benson was sitting on that cross-legged table and holding the microphone.

\- Well done! We are here to start the first fight of the World Magic Battle Tournament! It will be between the English Sarah Campbell, 15 years old, who surprised a lot in the qualifying, passing easily! Against the Scottish 226 year old Farnese! The oldest participant of the tournament! The only one to participate in three consecutive editions in three different centuries! Farnese was vice champion of the seventh edition and was champion of the eighth edition! Apparently the newcomer Campbell will have a lot of pressure ahead in her first fight as a finalist.

Says Harriet.

Harriet then presses a button and soon starts a draw to find out which of the two will be the one to choose the arena first, showing everything on a big screen. Meanwhile from the Cavendish family residence, Jack and Veronica were watching using a crystal ball, both cheering for Campbell, as well as another spirit who was seeing everything from them, was the spirit of Edith Cavendish, who also made a point of being a little invisible so that no one would notice her presence.

Farnese ends up being the raffle, with that she points to the snow arena, with that the two are transported to that arena and soon Harriet and Freya use a spell to appear as holograms.

\- You may begin!

Says Harriet signaling for both.

Farnese and Sarah kept staring at each other for a while, until the blue-haired witch began to concentrate a spell on the palm of her hands while Sarah also began to concentrate.

\- (Come on Sarah... The time has come to prove to the world that I am the most powerful witch in the world... I have waited so long for this tournament, I will face the best... I know about Farnese's movements, but even so I still have to be smart, she never went with me because she is over 200 years old).

Sarah soon finishes concentrating and goes on top of Farnese who opens her eyes and soon uses a spell to turn the snow into a stream of water, but does not get Campbell thrown, the English woman passes through and soon hits the immortal witch she defends with her arm.

\- Woah! What an incredible strength Sarah Campbell has!

Says Harriet.

The punch makes Farnese's defense break, so Sarah begins to give a series of punches that the blue-haired witch tried to hold, but the shock wave of each blow was very well felt by the immortal, until a glow emanates from the palm of Campbell's hands that casts a magic wave spell that pushes the Scottish back, almost reaching the edge of the frozen lake.

When she reached this edge Farnese took a brief look at the ground and then kicked it down into the icy water while using a spell, Sarah just stood there half confused.

\- And Farnese has now entered the water! What a riskier move because the temperatures are extremely freezing in this arena.

Says Harriet.

\- I'm not going to fall for that!

Says Sarah.

Sarah then begins to concentrate keeping her eyes closed, trying only to find Farnese's presence until she feels something going towards her from top to bottom, so she stays the same, until the immortal witch arrives with everything towards her and causes the water to be thrown with everything upwards taking Campbell who was gathered on a small ice plate.

\- Woah! How incredible! Farnese practically made a geyser and used the metamorphosis spell to become a mermaid.

Says Harriet

Sarah arrives at the top and takes a jump and then throws everything on the ground giving a elbow on the ice platform that breaks, with this she ends up entering the water and goes with everything towards Farnese that swims towards Campbell, when the two meet starts a fight where the English was at a disadvantage since the Scot was like a mermaid, hitting some faster blows so much until the girl with green hair is thrown out and ends up falling on the ground with her clothes soaked.

\- Farnese is a true champion, that attacks more intelligent hers.

Says Harriet.

\- It seems that Sarah is going to get into a cold one.

Says Freya laughing.

\- Freya! No silly jokes!

Says Harriet.

Sarah is still lying on the ground, but she makes a weapon with her hand towards the water that was still descending, with this she casts a spell that makes the water freeze well where the part of the lake was which makes Farnese fall into ice, with this she transports herself and takes the mermaid's tail of the immortal witch, throwing it up followed by several spells that were cast on the Scottish, which generated a little smoke, this while the English woman was shivering with cold. After casting some spells she uses a spell to dry herself and stay warm.

\- Whew...

Says Sarah relieved.

\- How incredible! Sarah Campbell! This girl is only 15 years old and didn't leave anything easy for the former champion! This girl wants to win too! This fight is very exciting!

Says Harriet.

After the smoke cleared Farnese appears in human form rising from the ground with some wounds, Sarah was with her palm open and as soon as the immortal witch gets up she sees that a spell goes towards her with this the blue-haired woman transports herself behind Campbell, but takes an elbow.

\- (So Farnese is at that level? Good to know, I'll win this visa fight).

The moment Sarah turns to attack Farnese's palms were open and she releases a spell that ends up being hit on the spot by Campbell, hitting the immortal witch back, with this the English woman hits a sequence of punches and kicks that ends up causing the blue-haired woman to be thrown a little backwards, but she has no fear and soon goes back up to the green-haired girl. What makes them stay in a change of punches and kicks.

\- Woah! Woah! How incredible! Sarah Campbell fights a lot! She's showing that she has enormous potential!

Says Harriet.

\- On the other hand Farnese our last champion is in trouble!

Says Freya.

Farnese and Sarah went on for a few minutes in this one of beating each other until after a while they both face each other panting, facing each other, Farnese takes off his coat and cape that he was wearing and throws on the floor, it was so heavy that it made even a small tremor.

\- Now it's time to get serious.

Says Farnese after throwing the cover and coat on the floor.

\- You are right.

Says Sarah concentrating the magic and making a stream of air go towards Farnese.

\- Aren't you going to take off your tunic Sarah?

Says Farnese.

\- No need.

Says Sarah as an aura emanated around her.

Farnese is a little amazed, but she doesn't care and thinks that it was just a bluff, so much so that she goes up with everything towards Sarah, showing that she had gained much more speed when she got rid of that weight, but when she gets close to Campbell, she just passes through and deviates with ease, she still lets the immortal be hit by a spell that was concentrating on the palm of her hand, hitting the blue-haired woman's face.

\- Woah! Farnese got rid of the heavy clothes and still couldn't be enough to beat Sarah Campbell! This girl is only 15 years old! I repeat only 15 years old! And she can be incredibly powerful.

Says Harriet.

When she is hit, Farnese falls to the ground and Sarah turns around and concentrates another spell to cast on the immortal witch who only signals with her hand while standing up.

\- I give up! I can't beat you Sarah! I've reached more than my limit and you haven't even started fighting seriously yet... That's it... I give up!

Says Farnese.

\- Are you sure about this Farnese?

Says Harriet.

\- I have! I give up! The victory is Sarah Campbell...

Says Farnese.

\- By giving up! Farnese is disqualified! Sarah Campbell wins the first fight and advances to the quarter finals! What an incredible fight we had here!

Says Harriet.

Sarah and Farnese are transported back to the arena and soon Harriet arrives at both, stretching out Campbell's hand and handing over a medal to the immortal witch. Meanwhile on earth, more precisely at the Cavendish mansion, Jack and Veronica were celebrating Sarah's victory, and both were jumping for joy. The older Campbell even hugged and kissed Cavendish.

\- Farnese, do you want to stay here or return home?

Says Harriet.

\- Transport me home, it was very good to fight in this edition, but I have to say that Sarah got over herself, it was no wonder that I trained this girl for a few weeks and she was already stronger than me. I have to say I'm a little rusty, but fight was never my strong. I won in the last century because I had no competition and I trained a little more... It was more to honor Edith's name... Only I see that this girl will honor in my place... Goodbye.

Says Farnese rubbing the back of her neck.

Farnese ends up being transported back to Lake Ness, waving to Sarah who is even a little touched to see the immortal witch leaving. In that same shrine Luna and Lilith were watching from afar, in a room that was in another place, both were thrilled.

\- Our daughter is very mature, our baby gave the Cavendish an excellent lineage.

Says Lilith.

\- Nessie does a good service taking care of our baby, let's leave a little surprise to her.

Says Luna.

\- I agree, our Farnese deserves a gift. How about we give her a special day with Edith?

Says Lilith.

\- Reconstruct Edith's body and relive it for a day?

Says Luna.

\- Our daughter deserves it.

Says Lilith.

Lilith and Luna begin to use some spells to make a body exactly like Edith's, besides also inserting the soul of the deceased Cavendish in that body, both explain to her about that condition without the Scottish woman knowing that it was Lilith and Luna who gave those conditions. With this Edith is transported to the Farnese hut that reappears there.

\- Edith?

Says Farnese rubbing her eyes.

\- You did very well in the tournament my love... The goddesses gave me a day by your side...

Says Edith standing up and embracing Farnese.

\- Edith... Thank you goddesses... You were so wonderful to give me this gift... Just like in 1548 when I was champion, only in that time I was able to stay a whole month beside Edith...

Says Farnese crying on Edith's shoulders.

Back at the sanctuary, Sarah went out all joyful in having won that fight, soon being received by a hug from Diana who jumps towards her, Cambpell just spins along with Cavendish and then gives her a kiss.

\- You got my love!

Says Diana embracing Sarah.

\- Who would have thought Farnese would be a little stronger than I thought.

Says Sarah scratching her neck.

\- Do you think I would win?

Says Diana curious.

\- I didn't need to take off my robe, so I think you have a chance against Farnese, also because I don't know how powerful you are now my love.

Says Sarah while Harriet was announcing the next fight.

\- Now that the first fight has been set, we will take a 10 minute break for the next fight!

Says Harriet.

With this Sarah and Diana go to the inside where they are congratulated by the girls, while Mako leaned against the wall with arms crossed laughing from all that situation.

\- You obviously won and didn't pass this shame. Not a bad scar witch, but I want to see if you'll pass as Mei tomorrow, or if your little girlfriend will win Reiko.

Says Mako in a tone of debauchery.

\- If your little sisters are good I might be able to be defeated, but my interest will really be to know if that is all Ryouko says so much.

Says Sarah.

\- Disgusting West! I'm getting out of here because I don't want to get mixed up with this scrotal race.

Says Mako coming out of there.

\- Asshole.

Says Sarah.

\- I don't care about my sister, I'm sure we will beat her, the chances I have to face her in the semifinals are very high...

Says Ryouko with his hand on Diana's shoulder.

After that Diana and Sarah go to one of the sofas to rest and watch the next fight. Which would be the one that would determine Campbell's next opponent. One of them was Mako's second younger sister, she was putting bandages on her hands. Until the 10 minutes passed flying by.

Mei Kagari and Elle Williams are the next to fight, they go to the fighting ring, soon all the girls will watch, except Mako who is quiet just waiting against the wall as if he didn't give a shit about that fight.

The fight between the two soon begins, the Japanese woman was lucky enough to be chosen to take the arena, so she decided to opt for the limited arena, since she wanted to quickly eliminate Elle Williams. A witch who was very powerful enough to easily beat Greta McLaren, the blonde was from Ireland and was 39 years old, coming from a family that was on the rise, being descendants of Marianne Von Hoffen. But that wasn't enough, since Mei was much more powerful, winning that battle as if it was nothing, to the point of throwing Williams away with just a single blow. What surprises everyone who was watching, even thinking that that fight was too fast.

See you, fighter witches...


	25. Diana vs the youngest Kagari

After the first and second fights were held, determining the first pair that would face each other in the quarterfinals and would be Sarah Campbell against Mei Kagari, a rest period of 10 minutes is given for the next fighters to prepare. This would be a very decisive fight which would determine who would pass to the second fight of the quarterfinals. Diana was already preparing herself, putting bandages on her hands with Sarah's help.

\- Your time has come, my love... Whatever it is, stay calm, don't give in and if you win I will reward you in a very hot way.

Says Sarah passing her hand on Diana's thigh.

\- I want you naked, in the room waiting for me, you can be sure I will pass.

Says Diana taking Sarah's chin.

Meanwhile the other competitor who was going to fight Diana was the youngest of the Kagari sisters. Reiko was being prepared by Mako who was even proving to be a bit affectionate and to have a bit of affection for the girl, putting bandages on her hands and even smiling, which was something very rare for her to do.

\- Make sis Reiko proud, blow this girl's face off and I'll give you a special little present.

Says Mako giving two hits on Reiko's shoulder.

After the two are prepared for the fight, the ten minutes of rest fly by and with that the call is made to Reiko and Diana to attend the arena, the two give a farewell to the girls, and Cavendish gave a kiss in Sarah who goes to her girlfriend's room and Kagari gave a hug in Mako. When the two entered the arena, they started to be shown there all over the world by crystal balls. Jack and Veronica come back to cheer euphorically as the Scottish girl appeared.

\- And here we are for another fight! The third of the day, which will determine who will qualify for the second quarter-final fight! On one side we have a Scottish girl, Diana Cavendish! At 16 she is a descendant of the seventh WMBT champion, an extremely powerful girl, who is not fooled by her pompous appearance and noble pose. On the other side we have the youngest participant to qualify! The Japanese Reiko Kagari with 14 years! She was another one who completely swept all the competitors during the qualifiers, without any pity she even caused fear and was extremely powerful in relation to all the other participants!

Says Harriet.

Soon begins to be raffled which of the two will choose the arena where they will compete and who ended up being raffled was Reiko, who only points to the grassy plain arena, where the two are instantly transported.

\- Let the carnage begin!

Says Harriet.

With Harriet announcing that the fight has begun, Reiko opens his eyes and reveals her deep iris rubra that even gave a little fear, with this she soon goes towards Diana who is caught by surprise and deviates from that blow, but Kagari soon turns and follows Cavendish who defends with her arm, generating a small shock wave.

\- Woah! Reiko Kagari is coming with everything!

Says Harriet.

Reiko soon began to strike Diana who was defending herself all the time, Kagari was not afraid to attack, going with all possible violence, casting spells to break the Cavendish defense and also trying to find some point that the Scot would lower her guard.

\- (This little girl is pretty flustered... That's not how she'll beat me trying to finish it, well let's see her limit).

Diana slowly begins to counter attack, casting some spells to repel those of Reiko, while Kagari still went on top of Cavendish who even stopped going backwards. Until the Japanese would hit a spell using both hands and the Scottish girl takes these same hands and hits a knee on the girl's stomach, followed by a spell that takes the face of the youngest who is thrown back.

\- What an amazing Diana Cavendish is quite powerful by the looks of it! She didn't go soft on Reiko!

Says Harriet.

\- (Poor thing... I think I overreacted a bit, she's just a girl... But, if I am eliminated I may end up leaving this on Sarah's back, she would have to face them all until the end would be very bad... Outside that I will beat Sarah! I who will face her).

Reiko soon faces Diana with a slightly wounded face, blood coming out of her forehead, so she goes all over Cavendish hitting a head on the Scot who drops her on the ground. With this, the Japanese girl stands on the blonde and begins to bombard her with various spells that catch everyone in Diana's face to the point of raising smoke and a glow begin to emanate from behind this same smoke, in the hands of the brunette.

\- That Reiko is very sadistic! Woah! If you keep this up you can kill Diana Cavendish!

Says Harriet.

\- (My sister Mako, I will get rid of the first one, here and now ... Even if this makes me be eliminated, I will show that I am the most powerful and also that I am worthy of all her love, this blonde is hindering our plan of domination).

The moment Reiko would cast the spell she is hit in the back of the head by a kick of Diana that makes her be cast with everything, Kagari keeps rolling on that grass and even lifts a little earth together, it was a very strong and well given kick of Cavendish. The Scot was all wounded, her nose was bleeding, her forehead too, besides some scratches on her cheeks.

\- (This little girl is not kidding... I have the slight impression that she is fighting to kill and not to win, if she hits me that I could have died and my face would have melted... I'm glad I'm powerful enough to escape).

Reiko soon gets up, she had her hand on her arm which was all wounded and a little bloody, with that she swallows the cry and faces Diana with all the anger, she starts to float a little and a red aura begins to emanate from Kagari, with that Cavendish starts to concentrate a spell with her hands. Until the Japanese woman makes all that aura become an energy ball and shoots towards the Scottish woman who casts the spell she was concentrating.

With the shock the two spells explode and from the Reiko smoke appears going with everything towards Diana to hit her with one punch, only Cavendish defends with her arm. The impact was so strong that it throws the Scot a little behind what leaves the defense open for Kagari to beat her with what she could give consecutive punches and kicks on her until the Japanese girl grabs the blonde by the collar and starts to punch her face violently.

\- What an incredible battle! They are two incredibly talented and strong young women! This little girl called Reiko Kagari is incredibly sadistic!

Says Harriet.

\- (This girl is strong... Damn, I was caught by surprise, she can kill me if I don't do something... Mako Kagari trained this little girl as a killing machine... Wait a minute... I have to motivate myself a little bit, maybe that way I can fix her... Sarah is waiting for me! I will eat her today!)

Diana had been hit by about seven strong punches that were already leaving her face swollen, until the moment Reiko would take the eighth punch. Cavendish by Kagari's hand and reverses with a punch in her face, followed by a sequence of blows by which the little Japanese girl tried to defend herself.

\- Now it's Diana Cavendish's change! She's not going soft! This Scot didn't like to have her beautiful face punched by Reiko! We are witnessing a very intense battle here!

Says Harriet.

\- (Sorry little girl, but I'll have to defeat you, your sister is really mean and I also have to pass to face Sarah in the semifinals! Your sister should not do it like a fighting machine).

Diana continued for a long time attacking Reiko who was starting to get more hurt, until the girl explodes with rage and this explosive aura of anger pushes Cavendish a little back. With this Reiko starts to force and force until out of nowhere all that magic dissipates and she falls fainted on the ground, the Scottish girl just gets confused with all that.

\- 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! And Reiko Kagari has no reaction! Reiko Kagari is unconscious! Victory is by Diana Cavendish!

Says Harriet.

\- Did I win? I did it! I won the first fight!

Says Diana confused and then celebrating.

With the end of this fight the two are transported back to the arena, where soon a medal is given to Reiko who was still lying on the ground unconscious, but soon she is awakened by Harriet using a spell, with this she looks at that medal and starts to cry.

\- Do you intend to return home or stay here?

Says Harriet.

\- I want to stay...

Says Reiko crying.

With this end of the fight, Harriet again announces that she will have a 10 minute break, Diana enters the lodge and Mako was there clapping sarcastically for Cavendish, while Reiko was walking there all sad and crying.

\- My congratulations disgusting western! It made my sister cry! Is this victory so important as to make a child cry?

Says Mako.

\- And you don't care about your sister? The poor thing is treated like a fighting machine, she shouldn't be here fighting!

Says Diana pointing to Mako.

\- Get that finger out of my face you filthy western blonde! The sister is mine! Go take care of your life! I just hope that if by any chance your little girlfriend doesn't move on... Know that Mei will have no mercy on you... And if by some miracle you are the finalist. I'll be very sorry that you are the unlucky one to face me.

Says Mako.

Diana just turns her face and passes by ignoring Mako, from there she goes to her room where she faces a beautiful landscape that was Sarah lying naked on Cavendish's bed. Reiko cries to her older sister who slaps Kagari in the face.

\- You are a disgrace to the Kagari! You piece of shit! Next time don't use so much power that you can't stand it! Be efficient! Not an imbecile child!

Says Mako.

\- Okay sis... I just didn't think I would... The blonde is very strong, she wasn't even going all the way against me...

Says Reiko.

Ryouko watched all that scene and goes to both of them staying in front of Reiko, trying to protect his sister from taking another slap, to the point of holding Mako's hand.

\- What are you doing your useless!

Says Mako furious.

\- Don't hit Reiko! She is your sister! It's not her fault if Diana beat her!

Says Ryouko furious.

\- Get out of the way, you bastard sister! You are not part of the family anymore!

Says Reiko pushing Ryouko.

Ryouko was a little enraged staring at Mako because of the way she acted with her younger sister, while in Diana's room, Cavendish was slowly undressing while Sarah was touching herself and looking at the Scot.

\- It was a good fight, my love.

Says Sarah.

\- Take your hand off, and come here and help me take off my clothes, I want to take a bath before we make love.

Says Diana while Sarah stopped touching herself.

Sarah gets up and goes to Diana helping her undress, little by little Cavendish's hand was descending and going towards Campbell's genitalia that only felt the fingers of the Scot while she took off her clothes without questioning or anything, after all she loved it when she felt the delicate fingers of the Englishwoman.

Meanwhile the tournament was passing the time, Jill and Claire were preparing for the next fight, which would be between Brabham and Jessica, Harrington no one knew where she was, until the English woman leaves the room drunk and grabbed with Kelly Benson, with her clothes misplaced and a little misplaced.

\- Ah thank you for that Kelly Benson trance. Maybe we can do it again when I get back from the tournament.

Says Jessica holding a bottle of whisky and walking half pie.

\- Jessica! The next fight is yours! You're all upset!

Says Jill shouting to Jessica who rests on the railing.

\- Oh fuck it, I can break your face drunk!

Jessica says that she ends up throwing the bottle towards Jill who deviates and with this breaks what makes Harriet appear there.

\- What the fuck is that?

Says Harriet.

\- The participant is drunk and the next fight is mine against her.

Says Jill.

\- The participant is my dick! I'm Jessica Harrington...

Jessica says that she ends up playing, but is caught on the ground by Harriet.

Harriet uses a spell on Jessica and soon she ends up sober, but jumps out of Benson's arms with a little anger, tidying up her hair and clothes a little.

\- What was it? I was fine! What a need to sober me up! Speaking of which you are just like Kelly Benson, don't you want to lie down with me tonight? I might even win this fight.

Jessica shrugged until Harriet showed her the middle finger.

\- Have respect girl! I'm not just anybody to treat me like this! Now let's get the fight going.

Says Harriet.

With this the girls go to the arena, Jill was already prepared, while Jessica just fixes her clothes, they stay in positions and soon Harriet begins to announce that a fight that was beginning.

\- And here we are! Again for the fourth fight of the day! Between two English women! Jill Brabham 16 years old! And Jessica Harrington also 16 years old! Both are the same age, from the same nation and also studied in the same witch academy! They are graduates of Luna Nova! Exactly that! Luna Nova! The old academy still exists today and is proving that we have many promising witches! Besides these two we also have Sarah Campbell and Diana Cavendish who advanced to the quarter finals and also Anna Meridies! There are five Luna Nova graduates as finalists! How incredible!

Says Harriet.

Soon begins the random choice between Jessica and Jill to see who will choose the arena of combat, in this the chosen was Brabham who chose the limited arena. That even made Harrington laugh of all that situation.

\- Hahaha! Are you very confident in yourself Jill, seriously you chose the limited arena? I'm so powerful that I'll eliminate you easily and thus advance as Diana's opponent, I'll have the opportunity to take revenge and win! Show that I'm not for jokes!

Says Jessica.

Harriet signals for the fight to begin as usual by saying "Let the carnage begin! With this Jessica began to face Jill with a bit of laughter, finding Brabham a bit pathetic, the redhead clenches her fists and then goes on top of Harrington, who deviates easily from the onslaught.

\- Very slow! I am no longer the same as before! I didn't spend six months training for nothing!

Says Jessica.

Jill soon turns and throws herself to punch Jessica who easily deviates with her arms crossed, she just keeps playing with Brabham who was all the time attacking, continuing with her arms crossed and just jumping backwards, until Harrington arrives at the edge of the arena and with this she changes her expression to a more serious one and with this she discredits her arms hitting a spell in the stomach of the redhead who would kick the brunette.

\- Go back to the fucking place you belong.

Says Jessica.

The spell was strong enough to cast Jill to the other side of the arena on the edge almost going out, as she tries to lift Jessica to step on her chest and tries to force Harrington not to step on Brabham's chest.

\- Pathetic!

Says Jessica.

Jessica takes her foot off Jill and puts her hand on Brabham, from there she starts casting spells by the hand and keeps bombing the redhead who is amazed by it and without any reaction. Those spells also end up pushing the girl out of the arena and with that Jill pulls into the grass outside.

\- Jill Brabham is out! The victory is Jessica Harrington's! With that the second quarter-final fight will be between Diana Cavendish and Jessica Harrigton! How incredible!

Says Harriet.

\- That's right! You're nothing Jill! I told you my business is with Diana!

Says Jessica.

The two are transported back to the arena and with that Jill takes the medal, the girl was a little hurt. The Campbell Cavendish couple had no idea that Brabham had lost, since they were still having sex in Diana's room. The redhead, although defeated, decided to stay and went to Claire who embraced her.

\- It's ok to have lost my love... It happens, it's a fight like any other, but don't worry Diana will defeat Jessica!

Says Claire hugging Jill.

\- What the fuck... I couldn't do anything... I'm a worthless weakling...

Says Jill until Claire interrupts her.

No Jill! You're not a worthless weakling! It's not your fault that Jessica got more powerful!

Says Claire.

Jessica soon celebrates by showing off to the girls, going to the upstairs room where Kelly Benson was waiting to pose sideways at the door. While Harriet announces another 10-minute break for the next fight. So far half of the fights have taken place in the tournament, with Diana winning against Reiko Kagari and Jessica defeating Jill showing that it will be a big challenge for Cavendish if she wants to move to the semifinal.

See you Kagari witches...

Full name: Reiko Kagari

Date of birth: January 2, 1634

Place of birth: Surroundings of Mount Haruna, Japanese Empire.

Height: 1.53m (5')

Weight: 49 kg (108 lbs)

Measures: 84/59/86

Hair color and appearance: Light brown, long, straight, bangs that pass through the forehead and sides of the face

Eye color and appearance: Crimson Red, Oriental

Physical appearance: Pale pastel skin, small middle breasts, round nose

Reiko Kagari is the younger sister of the four Kagari, she is the most attached to Mako too, respecting the elder even more because her sister always took care and spoiled the girl who lost her mother very early. Because of this Reiko is extremely obedient and charges a lot to be perfect, to the point of being like Mako who felt so much admiration, to the point of hating Ryouko.

  



	26. The last four fights of the day

After the first four rounds fights have passed, which has already decided which will be the two fights in the quarterfinals is given a time of rest and preparation for the competitors. That while Diana and Sarah were in the room making love, they didn't even know that Cavendish would face Jessica.

The next fight would be between Claire Arnoux and Anna Meridies, which would be another one that would define the strong hatred that Florentine had for the French, since she was Jill's girlfriend, the two were getting ready. The lilac-haired girl was just isolated in her corner putting bandages on her hands, while the red-haired girl was having Jill's help. Until after a while, they were both more prepared. They end up meeting and with that Anna makes a proposal to Claire.

\- Here and now, let's settle the score for good Claire Arnoux, if I win Jill is mine, if you win Jill is yours and I never disturb them again.

Says Anna.

\- Anna, how many times do I need to talk... Jill is not an object! I'll keep denying it! That's not how you'll get Jill just for you! If you touch! She doesn't want you anymore! If you were a better person with Jill she would never have separated from you, now let's fight right away.

Says Claire.

\- You fucking bitch! I really hope you lose! The will I have is to be judged as witches were judged in the age of fighters! At least then you would learn not to be with other people's wives! Fucking Talarica!

Says Anna going to the arena.

Anna and Claire just ignore each other and go to the arena, where soon Harriet begins to announce both.

\- And we are here for one more fight! This is the fifth fight of the day! That will define who will advance to the quarterfinals in the third fight! French Claire Arnoux, 16 years old! Against the Florentine Anna Meridies 16 years old too! One is from London Magic Academy and the other is from Luna Nova! Both academies have nurtured a rivalry over the years, wanting to have the greatest relevance in the world of witches! Just like these two girls who seem to have a tension between them!

Says Harriet.

The two started to be raffled to see who would choose the arena and with that ended up being Anna the lucky one, who chose the limited arena, facing even Claire who was even a little calm with all that.

\- With the limited arena I will eliminate you just like Jessica eliminated Jill!

Says Anna determined.

\- Okay.

Claire says giving shoulders and not giving a damn.

\- Let the carnage begin!

Says Harriet.

Anna and Claire keep staring at each other, Meridies was trying to intimidate Arnoux who remained with a calm look, which little by little irritated the Florentine, the Frenchwoman soon starts to act and she walks slowly towards the girl with lilac hair.

\- Now I will put you where you deserve it! Being a loser!

Says Anna.

Claire continues to walk slowly towards Anna, who takes a few steps back until she decides to play with everything towards Arnoux, only the French woman defends that onslaught with her arm which she does until a shock wave is generated.

\- Woah! How incredible! Claire Arnoux is staying calm!

Says Harriet.

\- You bastard! Now I'll at least get a chance to give back everything you've done! You will pay for stealing my Jill!

Anna says until she feels two fingers touching her rib.

These two fingers were Claire's and made Anna feel a huge shock to the point of falling to the ground, so Arnoux walks a little backwards and just stands waiting for Meridies to get up, even if a little difficulty and screaming in pain.

\- Woah! With only two fingers Claire Arnoux managed to immobilize Anna Meridies! What an amazing spell she used!

Says Harriet.

\- Your... Your... How can you...

Says Anna until Claire puts two fingers pointed at Anna's head.

The moment Claire points these two fingers, she releases a spell that makes some rays come out of her fingers and then the iris in Anna's eye starts to get a more opaque coloration, until they end up fading and soon after that the Meridies falls hard on the floor,

\- And that fast? Claire Arnoux hits a brainwave spell for what it looks like and knocks Anna Meridies down! Will she get up after that?

Says Harriet.

Anna continued on the floor without any reaction, she was just breathing, and lying on the floor while Claire was just waiting for the count to begin, quiet that it was her victory.

\- 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Anna Meridies is unconscious! The victory is from Claire Arnoux! What a fast fight we had here! This Claire Arnoux is a very powerful witch and is now advancing to the quarterfinals!

Says Harriet.

The two are transported back to the normal arena, Anna still lying on the ground unconscious, but soon Harriet arrives and uses a spell to recover the conscience of Meridies, who gets up a bit irritated, receiving a medal and a pack of coins.

\- Did I lose?

Says angry Anna.

\- Unfortunately yes, but don't be frustrated, you did a great fight! You did very well in the qualifiers, by the way, you wish to return home or continue here.

Says Harriet.

\- He just sends me home, only before I have to give Claire a message.

Says Anna frustrated and snorting with a bit of anger.

Anna goes to Claire and puts her hand on Arnoux's shoulder, trying to hide a little from the frustration she had, even pretending a smile.

\- Okay... You win, Jill Brabham is yours... I just hope you really know how to make happy... I give up, I won't try to get her back anymore, bye Claire Arnoux... I'll still hate you... But at least take care of Jill.

Says Anna.

After that Anna turns around and asks to be sent away, with that Meridies disappears and soon Jill is the one who appears and she runs to Arnoux and gives a hug followed by a kiss on the girl.

\- You got my love! Now you're going to advance to the quarterfinals!

Says Claire.

\- Hey, you two... Are you a couple? Do you really love each other?

Says Harriet.

\- Yes, yes!

Says Claire agreeing with the head.

\- After the fights come to our room, we have something for you.

Says Harriet smiling at the two girls.

So the two of them go back to the waiting room and nobody even cares about them showing up. Diana and Sarah were still in the room loving each other, in another room Kelly Benson leaves there with her clothes a little crumpled and badly placed, besides being a little unsheltered, rubbing the back of her neck. With this she starts to get ready for the next fight.

Ryouko was sitting on the sofa meditating just waiting for the time of her fight to come. Until the 10 minutes spent flying, Kagari just got out of there getting up and walking with her eyes closed to the arena, just like Kelly Benson who was going with a tone of provocation to the Japanese. When they arrive both are announced by Harriet.

\- Here we are in the sixth fight of the day! The fight that will define who is the witch that will face Claire Arnoux in the quarterfinals! On one side we have the Japanese Ryouko Kagari, 19 years old! She's one of the most mysterious participants of this dispute, one of the Kagari sisters, nobody knows for sure where they came from, but they are extremely powerful witches! Ryouko managed to qualify with her incredible ability to beat her opponents without touching them! And from the other we have an English Kelly Benson, 22 years old! Benson is one of the most powerful families in the witch world! She passed with great ease also during the qualifiers! We will have an interesting fight here!

Says Harriet.

Soon Ryouko and Kelly start to be raffled and the chosen one was Benson who chose to fight in the most mountainous arena, the two are transported to this arena and soon Harriet announces the fight.

\- Let the carnage begin!

Says Harriet.

Kelly begins to concentrate her magic, while Ryouko just goes to a rock, sits on it and quietly meditates. Benson was irritated to see that, as if Kagari was not caring much.

\- Hey! This is a fight! What are you doing standing there? If you keep this up, I'll attack without any fear!

Says Kelly.

Ryouko just ignores and with this Kelly casts a spell on the rock where Kagari was sitting, breaking her, but this only made the Japanese sit in a lower place, since she continued in that position, arms and legs crossed and eyes closed. What infuriated Benson even more.

\- Woah! How incredible! Ryouko Kagari did not move! She hasn't even done anything yet and is unharmed!

Says Ryouko.

\- Listen here, you bastard! I will finish you and I will force you to get up.

Says Kelly concentrating magic in her hands.

Kelly again casts a spell on Ryouko only that she ends up repelling back towards Benson who deviates and gets a little confused by it.

\- Ryouko is amazing! Without just moving with the strength of his mind, he managed to repel that spell!

Says Harriet.

\- How? You bastard! Get out of there! I have no choice but to do this...

Kelly says until Ryouko suddenly appears in front of her.

Ryouko opens his eyes and at the same time Kelly is hit by a sequence of blows that knocks her on the ground, and it didn't even look like Kagari had moved, so Benson falls to the ground with some bruises on her forehead and nose bleeding, besides feeling pain.

\- Woah! Woah! Ryouko Kagari was so fast that it didn't even look like she had moved, she hit at least 28 hits on Kelly Benson, but what a powerful girl!

Says Harriet.

Kelly tries to get up, but all she ends up seeing is Ryouko passing through her and reappearing with her arms crossed, all that was heard was just shockwave noises, with that Benson just ends up falling to the ground.

\- Kelly Benson is down! And Ryouko Kagari has done almost nothing! This girl is amazing! All the Kagari are surprising, with their powers!

Says Harriet.

Kelly this time had no reaction; she even opened her eyes, but was so sore that she could barely stand up, while Ryouko even sat on a rock to meditate again a little.

\- 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Kelly Benson is unresponsive! The victory is Ryouko Kagari's! What will define the third fight in the quarterfinals! What will be between Claire Arnoux and Ryouko Kagari!

Says Harriet.

After this fight, the two are transported back to the arena, Harriet casts a spell on Kelly and soon she manages to move, she picks up the bag of coins and the medal, while Ryouko goes silently with her eyes closed to the waiting room.

\- This girl is strange... I was defeated without at least seeing her hit. How strange... Well I will stay until the end, I want to see how she fights and why I lost.

Says Kelly.

Kelly goes back to the waiting room and again a 10 minute rest time is given for the next fighters to prepare, Benson soon finds Jessica sitting on the balcony of the waiting room wearing only a transparent sweater holding a bottle of whisky and with a perverted smile, which makes the English woman climb on time to her room.

\- These two will be a couple one day.

Says Claire with her hand on her waist.

\- I don't think so, Jessica is not that kind of person who is interested in romances, she just wants to have sex, so soon she will abandon Kelly Benson and be alone.

Says Jill shrugging.

The 10 minutes of rest pass and soon the next fighters go to the arena, which were Mako Kagari and Helga Von Braunschbank. The Japanese woman gets off the wall where she had been waiting until then, receiving a "good luck" from her sisters, and the two were answered with a "No need for her to have the courage to face me.

\- Here we are for the penultimate fight of the day! Among the Japanese Mako Kagari of 21 years! The oldest of the Kagari sisters! The most brutal! The most feared! She was incredibly cruel and showed that she is extremely powerful during the qualifying! And Helga Von Braunschbank from Hamburg! With 33 years! This witch had one of the most complicated qualifiers of all, she only fought against the most powerful witches, but by luck and skill she managed to win and get here!

Says Harriet.

The arena of the two is soon raffled and Mako ends up being chosen, so Kagari opts for the limited arena, where she would have the fight against Helga, the two are transported.

\- Let the carnage begin!

Says Harriet.

Mako soon just stood there staring at Helga who was all serious, but she looked deep into Kagari's blond eyes and saw a huge void, a darkness that was sucking, which left her trembling a bit.

\- What is this? Why am I shaking?

Says Helga.

\- Helga, this is called fear.

Says Mako.

\- This is not fear at all.

Says Helga getting angry.

Helga starts running towards Mako only when she gets closer she freezes with fear and feels a huge current of wind pass through her to the point of cutting some loose strands of Braunschbank hair that gets scared.

\- What is it? Come further.

Says Mako provoking Helga who swallows dry.

Helga goes a little further and soon she feels another wave of wind this time passing through her body and a little more intense, with that she starts to cry a little and get extremely scared.

\- What is it? Don't you want to get closer?

Says Mako in the same position.

Helga rushes out and goes in the opposite direction, with this Mako starts laughing and raises one of his arms, pointing the palm of his hand and soon a stream of air comes out and pushes Branschbank with violence causing her to hit everything with the wall outside that arena.

\- Helga Von Braunschbank is out! The winner is Mako Kagari! In a brutal way I would say!

Says Harriet.

The two are transported back to the normal arena and Helga was unconscious with her head bleeding and her face was a little disfigured. Harriet uses a healing spell at Braunschbank and even faces Mako with a bit of anger.

\- I could disqualify you for what you did to Helga. I couldn't... I will! Helga will become the winner.

Says Harriet.

\- Please! No! I don't want to stay here anymore! The fighters are very powerful! Let her through! I'm sure that further ahead this damn will meet a more powerful fighter and so she will pay for what she did!

Says Helga crying.

\- You wouldn't be all fucked up like that if you knew how to lose.

Mako says laughing until she hears a beat on the table.

\- Listen here! This is a friendly dispute between the most powerful witches in the world! I will not tolerate malicious people disputing this! We may as well disqualify from this tournament by how we act and behave!

Freya says what makes Mako shut up.

Mako just shuts up and turns his face towards the entrance and the two immortal witches get a little angry, transporting Helga back to the house and leaving the girl's reward, so much so that they go close to each other.

\- This Mako Kagari is the worst competitor we had here.

Says Freya.

\- It is very rare to see you angry my love, but what can we do? The other competitors have been eliminated and we can't do anything... Although in case this little curse wins I have one condition.

Says Harriet with her hand on her chin.

\- What condition my love?

Says Freya.

\- She will have to beat one of us.

Says Harriet.

The two then shake hands, agreeing to that plan, while Mako just returned to where he was, leaning against the wall, but soon her peace is interrupted by Ryouko who appears facing her older sister.

\- I wish that girl had accepted to disqualify you! You have to be less cruel Mako! That's why you're going to lose and your stupid plan is going to fall apart.

Says Ryouko.

\- Shut up! If you came here to bother me then get out of the way!

Says Mako.

\- I just came to tell you to change! This behavior of yours will still kill you one day.

Says Ryouko.

After this discussion between the two sisters, Mako just gets out of there and goes to lock herself in her room. With this time goes by and soon the 10 minutes of rest too, so the last fight of the day is announced.

Vera Lanuz at 51 years old, born in Spain, against Olivia Robbinson at 24 years old, born in the 13 colonies of the United Kingdom, the two end up choosing to fight each other in the flat grass arena. The fight was even fast, but a tight contest with Olivia Robbinson's victory. Thus defining what will be the last fight of the quarterfinals, between Mako Kagari and Olivia Robbinson. The first day of the final fights ends, with that the girls rest for the next day.

See you fighter witches...


	27. The quarter finals

The two days of rest fly by, the girls took advantage of this time to concentrate, or to love each other as in the case of the two couples who were there, besides Jessica who once in a while was giving over to one participant or another.

Claire and Jill talked to Harriet and Freya on the same day of the Round of 16, who gave the couple nothing more, nothing less, than a fertility stone, but the version made by the immortal couple was a little different, and could be used by anyone, but it is very rare to be achieved, since only the two could produce for having a huge expenditure of magic.

The quarter finals arrived at the World Magic Battle Tournament, with four battles that would define the four witches who would pass the finals.

First fight: Sarah Campbell against Mei Kagari.

Second fight: Diana Cavendish against Jessica Harrington.

Third fight: Claire Arnoux against Ryouko Kagari.

Fourth fight: Mako Kagari against Olivia Robbinson.

June 22nd, 1648, the long-awaited day of the quarter finals arrives, Diana and Sarah were as usual sleeping in their room and soon both ended up waking up hearing the sounds of the day starting that Harriet and Freya put to wake up the girls. They were both sleeping naked after a night of love.

\- Hmm... Good morning Diana...

Says Sarah rubbing her face.

\- Good morning my love, ready for another fight?

Says Diana giving a French kiss to Sarah.

\- Look... I'm anxious, but I didn't want to have the chance to face you in the semifinals. Apart from the fact that it seems we have a bigger mission.

Says Sarah.

\- Love, if I pass to the semifinals you don't have to worry about not hurting me, show me everything you have, but we won't face each other without taking off the tunics, if the Mako passes to the finals she may end up having the notion of our powers.

Says Diana.

\- Good strategy my love

Says Sarah.

\- I hope our fight is very intense, although we still have to pass to the semifinals, you will face one of the Mako sisters... Look I have to say they are very cruel, so take care my love, but I think you beat her, I could defeat Reiko even if she didn't faint. How about a bet involving sex? Using that spell we used on our one-year anniversary together.

Says Diana as Sarah rolls her eyes.

After that moment the two of them get up and change, putting on their tunics and getting ready to start the day they are going to fight. After tidying up, they meet all the other fighters on the outside and with this they are all called by Harriet and Freya to meet in the arena. The eight finalists go and get all lined up in the order of combat.

\- Well done! We are here to start the quarterfinals! Only four of these eight witches will advance to the semifinals! Sarah Campbell, Mei Kagari, Diana Cavendish, Jessica Harrington, Claire Arnoux, Ryouko Kagari, Mako Kagari and Olivia Robbinson! These are the witches who made it from the round of 16 to the quarterfinals! With this we'll proceed soon and announce here the first fight of the day. The other participants can return to the waiting room.

Says Harriet.

With this announcement from Harriet only Sarah and Mei stayed, while the others returned to the waiting room, so much so that Diana looked back and waved to Campbell wishing good luck to her girlfriend, that she beat Kagari.

\- Here we are! Moving forward the first fight of the day! On one side the English Sarah Campbell of 15 years! This girl managed to make the last champion give up by admitting not to be the time to beat her! On the other side we have the Japanese Mei Kagari, 17 years old! She easily beat Elle Williams, who was one of the strongest opponents of this tournament! Kagari is one of the other three who are giving what to talk about!

Says Harriet.

Soon the draw starts only that this time in the quarterfinals is not among the competitors, but the arena that is drawn, which gives a good distinction and also leaves the fights more unpredictable, since it may end up sending to an unknown arena. The arena that ended up being chosen was the desert arena, with that the two are transported.

\- Let the carnage begin!

Says Harriet.

When they were transported, the two girls soon faced a huge thermal shock as they left the arena that was stabilized with a temperature of 20ºC and ended up going to a desert where temperatures reached 55ºC and this heat was already being felt by both girls.

\- (I won't raise my sleeves, it may end up burning my arms... Now that this will be the ultimate test, I'm used to the cold, but extreme heat is something new to me... At least as far as I can see, Mei is also having difficulties).

Mei lifts her kimono sleeves and soon goes all over Campbell, who kept standing in hers trying to hold the heat, until she bumps into Kagari using her arm to defend herself, but the impact throws her with everything backwards and makes her bump into a hill.

\- Woah! Sarah Campbell was affected by the heat!

Says Harriet.

\- (How wonderful! I'll finish this damn thing quickly and Mako will be proud of me, she only knows how to talk about Ryouko or Reiko! I am also as amazing as they are).

Mei keeps trying to look around trying to find Sarah, until she notices that the sand was moving and starts casting spells towards the trail that was going towards her, only she notices that it was not just one trail, but several that were all going towards Kagari. With this, the Japanese woman uses a force field spell and is soon surprised by a sandstorm.

\- Woah! A sandstorm and where is Sarah Campbell? If she's still hiding in the sand it could be considered a way to escape the fight and we'll have to tell.

Says Harriet.

Sarah appears sitting on a hill and she had two fingers up, making all that sandstorm hit Mei who was using a force field not to be hit.

\- And Sarah Campbell was great! She used a sandstorm spell to hit Mei Kagari.

Says Harriet.

Sarah gets up and soon stands a little dizzy from the heat, Mei soon explodes with rage and throws herself towards Campbell who this time seems to deviate until she was drunk, soon Kagari is all the time trying to hit the English girl who deviates from any punch and kick, but a little dizzy from the heat.

\- Woah! Even though she's a hothead, Sarah Campbell is easily holding on to this fight!

Says Harriet.

Little by little Sarah began to counter attack, but it was blows that looked like she was drunk, until Campbell uses a spell and casts Mei far away that bumps into a hill lifting sand everywhere.

\- (What the fuck is that? Is she bluffing? Is she having a bad time with the heat? I am too, but how come this damned Westerner still manages to fight against me on equal terms, it was for at least she can't even walk the way she is dizzy and sweaty).

\- How incredible! Sarah Campbell is using the drunkard's fist for what it seems. What an incredible fighter! And by the looks of it Mei Kagari is not happy at all.

Says Harriet.

Sarah just waited for Mei's reaction until she feels something grabbing her legs, Campbell doesn't even try to escape and soon she is hit hard by a powerful Kagari spell, soon after by another and another, starting to be bombarded by the Japanese.

\- Woah! Now Mei Kagari is giving the change in Sarah Campbell! What a smart move!

Says Harriet.

Mei stopped casting spells and with that a smoke curtain had already risen to the point of covering Sarah completely, only Campbell uses a spell to dispel all that smoke and appears completely unharmed, which makes Kagari eyeball.

\- What is it? Didn't you think I would get hurt with those drops? I am stronger than you think girl, what surprises me is the fact that the heat is doing me more harm than these attacks.

Says Sarah strangling her neck and fists.

\- You bastard! Disgusting Western! It's all a...

Says Mei until she feels Sarah hitting.

Sarah quickly punches Mei's stomach so hard that it leaves Kagari a little breathless, leaving even Harriet impressed with Campbell's speed.

\- Woah! Sarah Campbell is unharmed! She's not even hurt! That's a really high level witch!

Says Harriet.

\- Your... Your...

Mei says until Sarah puts two fingers on her forehead.

With these two fingers, Sarah uses a spell similar to the one Claire used in Anna Meridies, causing Kagari to fall unconscious to the ground, so the count began. Veronica who was watching everything from the Cavendish family residence kept celebrating next to Jack, with the imminent victory of the younger Campbell,

\- 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Mei Kagari is unconscious! The victory is Sarah Campbell! The English woman really surprised in this fight! Sarah Campbell advances to the semifinals!

Says Harriet.

The two soon are transported and Harriet casts a spell to make Mei regain consciousness, while Sarah throws herself on the ground and rubs herself, Diana even runs out towards her girlfriend and leaves her sitting down.

\- Love! It doesn't do that! It's embarrassing!

Says Diana.

\- You have no idea what hell it is in that desert, it makes me even admire the cold now.

Says Sarah.

Diana starts laughing and then kisses Sarah, the two get up, going to the side inside the arena, while Mei was a little angry, the girl took the medal and the bag of coins, going back to the arena ignoring Harriet's request that gets a little angry.

\- What an asshole.

Says Harriet.

When Mei arrives she even gets a slap on the face of Mako who gets extremely angry with the younger sister's result, which leaves both Sarah and Ryouko a little uncomfortable with the older Kagari's attitude.

Soon the 10 minutes of rest pass, the next fight was about to begin, the two participants even stay together in the arena, one facing with extreme disgust the other who was just in the greatest tranquility.

\- And now we are here! For one more fight! Among the Scot, Diana Cavendish 16 years old! Against the English Jessica Harrington of 16 years also! We are having a fight here between Scotland and England, the United Kingdom is going to face this fight!

Says Harriet.

Soon the arena of the two starts to be drawn and they end up being chosen to fight in the limited arena, which makes Harrington celebrate a little.

\- Let the carnage begin!

Says Harriet.

\- Now I will have the chance to get even with you both! I will eliminate you and then eliminate Sarah! That's how I consecrate myself as the champion of this tournament... Only before how about a proposal in this fight? How about a little bet? If I win you and Sarah will participate in a threesome with me, if I lose I'll leave you alone.

Says Jessica.

\- Never! Fight at once! There are people watching and listening to what you said!

Says Diana.

\- Luckily our fights don't show anything that the participants talk about, so that we don't have the risk of any of them releasing something very wrong, but what we heard was a very embarrassing thing.

Says Harriet.

Jessica soon begins to concentrate her magic, while Diana remains in the same quiet position until, after concentrating Harrington begins to provoke Cavendish, calling the Scotswoman to go with everything towards her.

Diana is still calm, she didn't sketch any reaction being that she even had her arms crossed and her eyes closed which annoyed Jessica a little to the point where she started to act casting a very powerful spell towards Cavendish that made a huge beam of light pass through the Scottish.

\- Woah! What violence! Jessica Harrington is not to be expected!

Says Harriet.

After Jessica cast this spell all that light goes and Diana appears still unharmed and in this she starts to walk slowly towards Harrington who gets scared as the Scottish woman approached, to the point of taking a few steps backwards.

\- Now, I'll give the change for everything Jill did, I could at least win from our friend honestly.

Diana says in a more serious tone.

\- So that's it?

Says Jessica laughing.

\- Woah! And it seems that Diana Cavendish came out practically unharmed! How incredible! The Scottish woman is very resistant.

Says Harriet impressed.

Diana slowly approached Jessica who took a few steps back and kept casting some spells against the Cavendish who only kept repelling or letting herself be hit, which did not hurt the Scottish, until they reached the edge of the arena, Harrington even slipped out, but soon saved herself.

\- How incredible! Diana hasn't even attacked yet, but she is showing a huge superiority in this fight!

Says Harriet.

Diana lifts her index finger from her left hand and with just a single touch on Jessica's chest, she ends up making Harrigton lose her balance and fall out of the arena, touching the grass outside.

\- Out of the arena! Jessica Harrington is out! Diana Cavendish is the winner and moves on to the semi-finals! This Scot is incredible to the point of winning with only one finger, but how incredible! These witches are really on a high level! We have a very interesting battle for the semifinals!

Says Harriet.

The two are transported back to the arena, Jessica gets up and gets a little angry, with that she gets a medal and a bag of coins, she goes a little angry and quiet to the inside. While Sarah runs towards Diana and receives her with a hug.

\- My love! You did it!

Says Sarah hugging Diana.

\- Well now you two are free, I have to say that it will be complicated for a couple to face each other, even more so for a dispute that will define the finalists.

Says Harriet.

Diana and Sarah just respond in a way that will give everything in the fight, to give emotion and that will leave this question aside, so much so that the couple gets right between them, with Campbell carrying Cavendish by the arms to the room where they will make love.

Soon another 10 minutes pass, the third fight of the day was about to happen, the two participants soon get together in the arena and stay even with a certain peace between them.

\- Now let's get on with the third fight of the day! Among the French, Claire Arnoux, 16 years old! Against the Japanese, Ryouko Kagari 19 years old! What will define the next one that will pass to the semifinals!

Says Harriet.

Soon starts the draw between Claire and Ryouko and both end up in the flat grass arena.

\- Let the carnage begin!

Says Harriet.

Claire soon decides to go at once and starts to go with everything towards Ryouko that transports itself quickly, soon Arnoux tries to attack Kagari that was deviating easily from the French's attacks, in the greatest tranquility.

\- Woah! And from the looks of it, Claire Arnoux doesn't want to waste time!

Says Harriet.

Claire keeps trying with everything, but Ryouko kept standing and even seemed that she wasn't moving so fast that Kagari was deviating, so Arnoux jumps back and starts to concentrate her magic.

\- Claire Arnoux decided to take another strategy.

Says Harriet.

Claire soon finishes concentrating her magic and casts the spell with everything towards Ryouko who opens her eyes and soon encounters Kagari repelling that spell with just the look that hits Arnoux back with everything generating an explosion.

\- Just with the look! Just with the look! What is this fastest witch? Ryouko Kagari is in another league!

Says Harriet.

Claire soon gets up appearing a little wounded, with some bruises because of the spell she cast in Ryouko, until the moment she gets up with difficulty, she ends up being hit by a series of Kagari blows that only appears on the other side.

\- Woah! Woah! Ryouko Kagari is the fastest fighter I have ever seen! How incredible! She passed Claire as if she hadn't hit her!

Says Harriet.

With Ryouko's stride Claire soon feels the various blows hitting her and starts bleeding in random places all over her body, falling on the sore floor, with difficulties in getting up, Arnoux even raises her arm.

\- I give up!

Says Claire.

\- Are you sure about this?

Says Harriet.

\- I do! I give up!

Says Claire groaning in pain.

\- So Claire Arnoux declared the withdrawal! The victory is Ryouko Kagari's! Ryouko advances to the semi-finals!

Says Harriet.

With this Ryouko and Claire are soon transported back to the arena, where Arnoux receives a medal and a bag of coins, the Frenchwoman decided to stay there and is even greeted by a hug by Jill, as soon as she was cured by Harriet. Kagari was walking back to the waiting room and soon Harriet puts her hand on her shoulder.

\- Wait a minute. I could disqualify you for breaking the girl's ribs, I analyzed her body and the last participant and noticed how you exaggerated a little. You and your sisters have to measure the cruelty a little.

Says Harriet.

\- Excuse me... Look... I have nothing to do with my sisters but kinship, I'm really using as little of my magical power as possible. It's okay to disqualify me if necessary... But before I do that... I'm the only one here who can stop Mako Kagari from doing something evil.

Says Ryouko what surprised Harriet.

\- I won't disqualify you, just take it lightly, although against your older sister I imagine they are of similar powers, but still I want to know your intentions, come to my room after the fights are over.

Says Harriet.

After this conversation Ryouko then enters the waiting room, where she stands against the wall waiting for the end of the fights. A while later she has the last fight of the day, where Mako even passes by her older sister and starts to want to know what she talked about with Harriet, which the younger one answers with a "it's none of her business", the tallest one only passes with her ugly and disgusted face.

The last fight of the day starts between Mako Kagari and Olivia Robbinson, which in fact was not even a fight, since the Japanese basically intimidated the American just by making her give up and qualifying the brunette for the semifinal.

See you, fighter witches...

Full name: Mei Kagari

Date of birth: 30 September 1631

Place of birth: Surroundings of Mount Haruna, Japanese Empire

Height: 1.62m (5'4")

Weight: 49 kg (108 lbs)

Measures: 81/55/83

Hair color and appearance: Dark brown, long, straight, bangs that pass through the forehead and sides of the face

Eye color and appearance: Crimson Red, Oriental

Physical appearance: Pale pastel skin, small breasts, round nose

Mei Kagari is the second youngest sister of the four sisters, she is one of those cared for by Mako, just like Reiko, the girl has a lot of admiration for her eldest, but even so she still tries to be more unique, she also has a hatred for Ryouko, I already understand a little of the idea that was helped, she wants to be independent and have a high privilege, as a dominator of the world alongside the sisters.


	28. The battle between the Campbell Cavendish couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this chapter

The quarter finals of the World Magic Battle Tournament, the semifinals were defined between Sarah Campbell against Diana Cavendish, as the first fight of the day and between Ryouko Kagari against Mako Kagari as the second fight. The winners would pass to the grand final, while the defeated would go to the dispute for third place.

After Mako's fight was over, Harriet and Freya waited for Ryouko who soon appeared and the two went to talk more privately about her older sister and the plan she wanted to do to "dominate the world" which even made the immortal witch couple start laughing, since Mako is a very minimal threat to their lives, but even so they left it in the hands of the girls because they don't like to intervene with the mortal witch issues.

June 24, 1648, the day of the semifinal arrives, starting with the alarm clock ringing and making the girls wake up, Diana and Sarah wake up after another night of love that the couple always used to have between them, as both were always naked.

\- Hmmm... Good morning love and it seems that the day has come...

Says Sarah stretching herself until Diana slaps Campbell's ass.

\- Gostosa, I'm looking forward to what will come after this fight, losing or winning, I'm going out winning.

Says Diana.

\- Diana! Leave it to beat me in the fight.

Says Sarah blushing and laughing.

\- Ah, but in the fight I won't want to hit your huge ass.

Says Diana.

Diana soon gets up and kisses Sarah, which even makes her bow, it was so intense that the two of them even stick their bodies together and after kissing, they will change and go to the arena. Where the other two competitors were waiting for them.

\- Finally! It took them a long time, they only know how to fuck.

Says Mako.

\- What says what we do or don't do in the room is none of your business!

Says Sarah.

\- Hey! Less! Behave yourselves! All right! We're here to announce the semifinals! That will define the finalists! Sarah Campbell! Diana Cavendish! Ryouko Kagari! Mako Kagari! Only two of those will advance to the finals! Now let's move on to these fights. Ryouko and Mako, you can go back to the waiting room.

Says Harriet.

Mako and Ryouko enter the waiting room, so Harriet soon announces that the fight would begin.

\- And here we are! To get the semifinals going! Our first fight will be between the English, Sarah Campbell 15 years old! Against the Scottish, Diana Cavendish 16 years old! Both are extremely powerful and will give a very exciting fight!

Says Harriet.

The draw for the arenas soon begins, until they both end up stopping at a flat grass arena.

\- Let the carnage begin!

Says Harriet.

The two face each other for a while until Diana decides to act, going up to Sarah who soon reacts by defending herself with her arm, with this impact she ends up forming a small crater being opened on the ground and with this the two distance themselves jumping backwards.

\- Woah! How incredible! They really are powerful!

Says Harriet.

\- Not bad Diana.

Says Sarah.

\- I am also impressed that I can get to the point of being able to fight against you.

Says Diana.

Diana and Sarah go up to each other with this they keep hitting each other, Campbell starts to win a little easily deviating from the attacks, Cavendish was managing to hit some blows in the arms of the English. The two are fighting so fast that what could be noticed was only the shock waves of the blows.

\- How incredible! Diana and Sarah are so fast that we can barely look! Apparently this fight of these two is on another level!

Says Harriet.

Until after a time when the two were bumping into each other with attacks, until the two started casting spells, but many of these spells only bumped into each other and were neutralized.

\- Woah! Now the two of them are fighting each other with the spells! That's what the two finalists are! How incredible!

Says Harriet.

Until one hour Sarah hits a spell on Diana that makes Cavendish throw everything against the ground, with that Campbell starts to hit a little Diana hitting punches and kicks the Scottish girl who is a little defenseless since she was a little faster than the blonde.

\- (Sorry Diana my love, but I still want to win this fight, at least Harriet will at least heal her, apart from the greater danger ahead).

Until a moment comes when Diana already with a bloody nose, she soon casts a spell that takes Sarah's arm that she can defend, being pushed backwards, but with this Cavendish transports herself and hits Campbell's back just that nothing happens with the English girl who stays unharmed.

\- Woah! How incredible! They fight in a magnificent way! Sarah Campbell and Diana Cavendish were crashing into a fight!

Says Harriet.

While the fight was intense between Sarah and Diana at the Cavendish family residence, both Jack and Veronica were cheering with euphoria. Even thinking about betting between them about the result of that fight.

\- So Jack I was thinking here... How about a bet between us?

Says Veronica.

\- A bet is?

Says curious Jack.

\- Simple, we will have a day of sex and love between us, only in a different way. If Sarah wins I'll turn him into a girl, no matter how much I loved Harold, I also wish I had lived a romance with a girl, but I was turned down for being the weird and horrible pobretona... And if Diana wins, I become Isabel. What do you think?

Says Veronica with a malicious smile.

\- Look I have to say that I'm in this incredible bet.

Says Jack taking tea.

\- So let the games begin Jack Cavendish, or rather, Jackeline Cavendish, this spell is exactly one day long, but don't worry that soon you'll be the good old Jack again.

Says Veronica passing her hand across Jack's chest.

\- This way I'll even end up wanting not to cheer for Diana, don't make me your little games of seduction Veronica, or better, Isabel.

Says Jack laughing.

Back in the fight Diana and Sarah were practically the same all the time, exchanging punches and kicks, sometimes casting spells for each other, and by then eight minutes had passed that way, becoming the longest fight of that edition of the tournament until then. The two collide with each other and the impact pushes them back, leaving each one on one side of the crater that formed on that ground.

\- Woah! Woah! Woah! Diana Cavendish and Sarah Campbell! I can't believe these two are having such an epic fight! They will be the first ones to end up arriving in time to change the arena. But how fantastic!

Says Harriet.

\- Who would have guessed Diana, in two years you are here, vying to be the most powerful witch in the world.

Says Sarah.

\- I couldn't have done it without the help of the best, now let's get it right, our heating is over.

Says Diana passing her hand through her nose and spitting a tooth out.

\- You are right.

Says Sarah getting more serious.

Diana and Sarah soon start to concentrate each other's magic, one aura started to emanate, it was greenish in Sarah's case, after both concentrated their aura, that aura is absorbed by both that start to float and in an instant they hit each other in a shock with their arms. This impact opens another crater with the shock wave and with this the two start to shock all the time, moving at such a high speed that they could barely keep up.

\- How incredible! If all that was just the warm-up then we're going to have one of the best fights in the history of the whole tournament!

Says Harriet.

Diana and Sarah were fighting at such a high speed that the only thing that was possible to be seen was only the image of them both colliding, sometimes appearing with one or the other taking a blow. What appeared more was Cavendish losing and Campbell managing to hit more blows, until the Scotswoman manages to get her thrown against the ground and with that starts to bombard her with several spells, until some plates appear.

\- Woah! They managed to stay 10 minutes fighting! This is an exciting fight! Every second!

Says Harriet.

Diana kept on bombing Sarah until a spell passed through her and hit one of the plates moving to the snow arena, which makes Cavendish turn her face and get distracted, which turns the perfect opportunity for Campbell to react, hitting with everything a knee on the face of the Scot who fell with everything on the ground.

\- Don't get distracted girl.

Says Sarah.

Diana soon gets up and tries to react, but takes a spell on her face, which leaves the Scottish defense open to take others that Sarah started to take from Cavendish, until the Scottish woman steps on the ground and with this makes a huge stream of water go towards the English girl who is pushed back with everything, being hit on the back by a spell of the blonde who carried herself right behind the girl with green hair.

\- Woah! Diana Cavendish had a very quick reaction after this distracted one!

Says Harriet.

Sarah soon repels that spell after being hit a little and Diana transports herself to her, but Campbell soon transports herself in the moment that Cavendish would hit her with a hammer blow and the English woman reappears and hits a knee on the stomach of the Scot who transports herself to hit a kick on the girl with green hair who transports herself returning the same kick when hitting the side of the body of the blonde who is thrown with everything against the ground.

\- I'm stunned! We're seeing here one of the most epic fights in the history of World Magic Battle Tournament! These two are without a shadow of a doubt the strongest witches of this century!

Says Harriet.

Sarah soon falls to the ground and stands breathlessly, while Diana stands up with a little difficulty and puts her hand on the rib, groaning a little in pain, but soon a glow emanates in the hand of Cavendish who uses a healing spell.

\- I have to say that you are very strong Sarah, I didn't imagine that the fight would be of this level against you...

Says Diana panting.

\- I say the same thing, I'm allowed to fight seriously against someone, but love, was that your rib broken now?

Says Sarah worried.

\- The broken ribs, but come on, this is a fight thing, I wouldn't succeed with the broken ribs.

Sighs Diana.

Sarah takes a look at the snorting ground while Diana was going towards her, going to strike Campbell who was walking slowly towards the Scot who got a little confused, but continued to run towards the English woman with the intention of striking her.

\- (Look Diana... This fight has already proved some things, I've hurt you enough, now it's time to end it soon, we have a bigger mission, I think both Mako and Ryouko will use this attack in the final, so I hope you'll hold on).

Sarah soon stops walking and faces Diana then closes her eyes and passes through Cavendish, the only thing the Scot saw was a darkness and then Campbell appearing on the other side of her back with a drawing of a leaf appearing. A little later the blonde ends up falling down on the ground.

\- Woah! Woah! Woah! What was that! Sarah Campbell used the light switch-off technique! I hadn't seen it for centuries!

Says Harriet.

Time goes by and Diana was still lying on the floor with no reaction while Sarah was looking back, soon the countdown begins.

\- 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Diana Cavendish had no reaction! And the victory is from Sarah Campbell! She is the first finalist of the ninth edition of the World Magic Battle Tournament! Diana Cavendish will play for third place the next day!

Says Harriet.

Soon Diana and Sarah are transported to the arena and Cavendish wakes up, getting up after Campbell's coup, which even leaves the English one a little scared, Harriet soon goes to both and cures them. Meanwhile at the Cavendish family residence, Veronica was celebrating jumping for joy as Jack clapped and kept laughing with all that situation until the older Campbell turns Cavendish into Jackeline and with that she already jumps into the Scottish and starts ripping off his clothes that was all embarrassed.

\- Damn love, how did you do it?

Says Sarah surprised.

\- Got what?

Says Diana confused and with a bit of a headache.

\- Get up that fast?

Says Sarah.

\- I just know that all I saw was a blackout and then I was waking up here in the arena, it seems I lost...

Says Diana rubbing her neck while she was cured.

\- Now you can go, tomorrow Diana will go to the third place dispute and as for you Sarah, I wish you luck in two days, you are one step away from becoming the most powerful witch in the world girl, it is very rare a finalist of your age. So far you are the youngest of all, if you win you can become the youngest champion in the history of the World Magic Battle Tournament.

Says Harriet.

\- Oh cool, but I don't care about this nonsense, I just wanted to have an interesting fight and also be free to love my girlfriend.

Says Sarah smiling at Harriet as she takes Diana in her arms.

\- You two make a great couple, take advantage of the finalists' room to express your love, I'm sure of what you'll do, if it doesn't matter to us, we'll get on with the next fights.

Says Harriet giving Sarah the key to her room.

Sarah then takes Diana in her arms through the corridors of the waiting room until they reach the bedroom door, both open and come across a huge room that had some Doric columns, besides a huge very spacious bed and a corridor that led to a swimming pool with the water heated at the ideal temperature. Cavendish soon jumps from Campbell's arms and locks the bedroom door.

\- How much fire.

Says Sarah rubbing the back of her neck.

\- Take off your clothes and let's have sex, here you will know which of us is the real winner, hehe.

Says Diana taking off her clothes.

Diana and Sarah soon start undressing by throwing their tunics on the floor until Cavendish uses a spell on her and starts growing the 23cm limb in the Scottish which leaves the English woman with her eyes wide open to the point of being dragged back to bed in fear.

\- But... But... But... I won...

Says Sarah.

\- You won, I said we would fuck like this, but we didn't bet between us who would get stung.

Says Diana with a malicious smile while Sarah was terrified of the limb shadowing her face.

\- Diana... It's not half big...

Says Sarah playing Diana's member.

\- What is it? Don't you remember how you liked last time? Just put it in your mouth and enjoy.

Says Diana shrugging.

Sarah soon begins to pass her tongue and lips on the head of Diana's member, who was biting her lips as she felt Campbell's velvet mouth, with her lips a little fleshy until she was in paradise.

\- Hmmm... Go Sarah... Suck me hot go...

Says Diana caressing Sarah.

Sarah stays for a while sucking on Diana's limb, until soon Cavendish takes the limb out of Campbell's mouth and even makes a trail of saliva between her head and mouth and with that she starts to go down a bit and soon the green-haired girl feels just a prick with something going into her.

\- Hmmm... You already put Diana... Looks like she's got a sword in my pocket.

Says Sarah.

\- But there really is, hmmm... Now it's time to take that push... hehe...

Says Diana starting to put on Sarah who was squeezing Cavendish's back.

\- Ahhhh! Dianaaaa! Slow down... I... Hmmmm...

Says Sarah as she was penetrated and her toes constantly moved, opening as Cavendish put inside.

Diana put everything she could get that member in, since Campbell wasn't so deep and soon started with the movements of going back and forth with that member of hers, while Sarah kept moaning and tearing, sometimes getting erased from pleasure. Cavendish used to pull her hair without mercy.

\- Now go take the change... hehe... In this fight you don't have the slightest chance against me.

Says Diana while kissing Sarah's neck.

Diana stops a bit of putting on Sarah and takes her limb off to change positions, since she was lying on top of Campbell. With this the two change to one that Cavendish liked better, which involved the two lying on the side, the Scot holding the English leg and sometimes also putting the finger in her mouth.

\- Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Me go Diana... Kick me in... Ohhh Hmmm

Says Sarah while Diana was getting into it.

\- Now you're liking it more hehe... Hmm You can let...

Says Diana while Sarah was loving it.

Diana continues to put in Sarah that was almost drooling with pleasure, practically her moans were quiet, until the moment comes when Cavendish ends up enjoying herself and soon Campbell regains consciousness.

\- Hmmm... Now take hot milk in the womb my love...

Says Diana joking.

\- Huh? How wonderful... Love... Fuck me a little more like that?

Says Sarah taking off Diana's limb and turning with her legs open while the vaginal fluid comes out.

Diana just agrees with the head and decides to use the spell again on herself, where soon the two make that special relationship to celebrate Campbell's victory by becoming a WMBT finalist. Which while they were having sex, a very intense and bloody fight was going on between Ryouko Kagari and Mako Kagari. The final fight between the two sisters.

See you, lesbian witches...


	29. The Kagari sisters fight

After the incredible fight between Diana and Sarah that defined Campbell as a finalist, is given a rest time of 20 minutes for the next fight that will define who will dispute the title of champion against Sarah or third place against Diana.

Soon comes the time when the second fight was to start, both Mako and Ryouko, were walking calmly with a little tension between them, both stop at the place where they were in the arena.

\- And here we are! The second semi-final fight! That will define the finalist! The two Kagari sisters are fighting for this place! Being two Japanese! Ryouko Kagari 19 years old! Against Mako Kagari 22 years old! They are surprising at every fight! Easily defeating all opponents so far! Let's finally know which of the two is the most powerful!

Says Harriet.

The draw for the arena of the two soon begins and the one that had been chosen for them had been the limited arena, the two end up being transported there.

\- Let the carnage begin!

Says Harriet.

Mako and Ryouko open both eyes and soon face each other, in an instant that seemed more like a blink of an eye, they both collide and start fighting each other exchanging blows and spells cast on each other. The younger one was so fast that it hardly looked like she was moving, the same looked for the older one, which made the spectators confused, since they could only see images of the two.

\- Woah! The fight has barely begun and is already intense this way!

Says Harriet.

Mako soon begins to gain a little in relation to Ryouko hitting a very strong punch to the point of almost falling out of the arena, but the youngest uses a spell to stand in the air a few centimeters from the ground, even making a slight wave of air pass through the grass that moved, but in this the oldest soon appears going with everything in the direction of the smallest that ends up carrying and almost makes the biggest touch on the grass which is also carried.

\- And almost both of them went outside! We can't even blink that there's already something going on in this fight! For Lilith, but what an incredible fight!

Says Harriet.

The two reappear in the center of the arena and were hitting each other constantly and with violence, when they made a hit, the punches and kicks often made them both get well wounded, bleeding out, until Ryouko hits a spell in Mako that makes her be thrown to the edge of the arena and with this the youngest goes with everything towards the eldest to hit a punch and throw it out, but when she arrives she is hit with everything by a knee of the biggest who also takes advantage to hold it by the head.

\- You thought that this time you will not be able to eliminate me and never, I am much more powerful than the Mako you defeated.

Says Mako punching Ryouko until the youngest one hits her in the face and lets go.

\- But I'm not the Ryouko who defeated you either!

Says Ryouko.

Ryouko and Mako attacked each other again, but this time with a little more distance, since the blows were hurting a little and it was evident how the hand of both girls were injured with so many punches they gave and ended up with both sides hitting their hands. With this they keep casting spells on each other, until there comes a time when the older one is bombing the younger one and when she goes to defend herself she is hit with everything by a punch of the biggest that starts there to hit a sequence of blows.

A punch that opens the right defense, followed by a right elbow to the chin, several punches to the stomach, a kick with the right shin in the ribs, followed by a left one also in the ribs and then Mako casts a spell to burn clothes on Ryouko's face which makes her fall to the ground and hit the body with everything on the floor of the arena, with this the eldest falls with her knees on top of the youngest and she ends up spitting a little blood.

\- Woah! That was a very violent attack by Mako Kagari! Will Ryouko be able to continue after this one?

Says Harriet.

Mako was still on top of Ryouko and with that starts to concentrate a little bit of magic, but at the moment she would cast the spell on the youngest she ends up carrying herself and kicks everything in the back of the oldest.

\- And Ryouko will give the change?

Says Harriet.

Ryouko hits a punch that makes Mako turn in front of her, followed by a series of punches to the stomach that was even making the eldest spit blood. Until the youngest hits a kick on the chin of the bigger one that makes her be thrown upwards, with this the smaller one casts a very powerful spell of magic energy on her sister.

\- And we can't blink for a second! We are watching here one of the most epic fights of this tournament! It seems that we have been awarded with the best semi-finals!

Says Harriet.

Mako soon reappears a little wounded, just like Ryouko and soon both pass their hands through their mouths taking the blood and face each other. The youngest soon starts to take off the kimono she was wearing and keeps only the pants and a shirt she was wearing. Throwing the kimono on the floor she ends up making a floor break with the weight and with this she faces the older one with a smile.

\- Now I've taken this weight off my shoulders and I'll be able to fight with everything against you Mako! I can't waste time! This fight is all or nothing.

Says Ryouko.

\- Pathetic, Do you think that taking the weight off will...

Says Mako until Ryouko hits a punch in her stomach.

\- I think!

Says Ryouko.

After that punch Mako starts to counter attack Ryouko, with that the two start to strike each other, only that the speed of the younger one was a little higher than the point she could win a little more in relation to the older sister.

\- Woah! Woah! Woah! Just like the past fight! They were just warming up! A very violent warming up I'd say! What a fight!

Says Harriet.

The two continue for a long time exchanging punches, kicks and spells, until Mako throws Ryouko to the other side of the arena almost out and stands a little breathless on the other side just waiting for the youngest to get up.

\- Come on up.

Says Mako.

\- Who would have thought that you got so strong, but still I can beat you.

Says Ryoko panting a little bit.

\- (Idiot, I didn't even take off my kimono which not only makes me heavier, but reduces my speed and also restricts my magic, I can still keep calm against Ryouko, just hold me a little longer until she notices that she's no longer good, so I'll humiliate her completely).

Ryouko soon gives a snort and with that he steps on the ground with strength and starts to go with everything towards Mako who reacts the same way, soon the two fight again intensely exchanging kicks and punches, but little by little the youngest was managing to show that she was gaining a little by being faster to the point of hitting more blows in the oldest, the fight was very intense between the two.

\- Woah! Woah! I'm still getting impressed how powerful they can be! This is the best generation of witches in centuries! Never have witches been seen so powerful since the time of the nine witches!

Says Harriet.

\- (They are really very powerful, they are at the level we had a little before we traveled to Wu Tang, they are really the most powerful witches that have ever set foot here, the future will bring more powerful witches by the way, even more so than the hunting times are over, I think that gave an increase in the power of the witches, more for protection).

Ryouko and Mako were just concentrating on attacking each other, until the plates to change the arena appear and soon the youngest one gains the advantage and launches the oldest one with everything against one of the plates, moving to the city's arena, which makes the two are transported and the biggest one is barely impaled by a steel rod from one of the buildings, stopping the free fall with magic and with this she gives a mortal and up on the roof of a house, as well as the smallest one.

\- How incredible! They just like Diana Cavendish and Sarah Campbell! They managed to stay more than 10 minutes in a fight!

Says Harriet.

\- It seems that you managed to hold on for more than 10 minutes, but now I won't leave anything easy for you Ryouko, things will get more interesting in this arena.

Says Mako laughing.

Mako starts to concentrate a little more and levitates some of the objects he had in the arena, like thrown rebar, rocks, windows, chairs and kind of forms a shield with these things while Ryouko was concentrating her magic. Until the older one starts throwing in the direction of the younger one who keeps trying to deviate from the things that came close, until a chair hits the smaller one and throws her with everything on the wall, with this the bigger one uses a spell to bind her sister with steel rebar involving her limbs and neck.

\- Woah! The arena has changed and soon Mako Kagari takes the advantage of this fight! But what an incredible strategy to immobilize her little sister arresting her!

Says Harriet.

\- Now it's time to make you pay for everything.

Says Mako.

Mako starts punching Ryouko in the face, giving some punches that were very strong to the point of making him break some teeth and leaving the youngest's eyes a little bit hurt, besides the punches in the stomach that were strong enough for the youngest to start bleeding from the mouth so much that the older sister was using force, that scene even left Harriet a little scared with the violence.

\- Woah! I think it would be better to start the count, before Mako Kagari kills his own sister... 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! What? Ryouko breaks free! And now he's giving the change!

Says Harriet.

Ryouko manages to free herself by exploding her magic in front of Mako and with that she starts to give back the blows by throwing herself in the direction of her older sister and with that she starts to punch the bigger one with all the strength that she had while she was in free fall, until both fall and that makes the one with lighter hair break some ribs while the younger one is unharmed, she gets off her sister and jumps back.

\- What the fuck is this Mako? That's already cruelty!

Says Ryouko irritated as Mako stood up and passed his thumb through his bleeding nose.

\- This is not cruelty, I am doing you a service by making you pay for what you caused us Kagari! You abandoned us Ryouko! For your idiotic motivation to want to know the world and disagree with everything that big sister wanted for us!

Says Mako.

\- Mako! People can hear us! Less with these words, or do you want your plan to be exposed to the whole world?

Says Ryouko shrugging.

\- You're right, let's get it over with, I want to put it right where it belongs, person garbage.

Says Mako causing her aura to begin to emanate.

\- Good nothing to comment on here, I don't want to expose what they talked about, but I just say that the fight will come back here.

Says Harriet.

\- (Ryouko is having trouble beating Mako Kagari... She won't make it, her magical power is a little smaller than her older sister, what I have left is to pin my hopes on Sarah Campbell, unless she still has a hidden potential... But I don't know, I'm afraid this girl thinks that she already won the tournament and so she can do whatever she wants, I can even change so that she has to face me, but she can also think that I'm changing the rules from nothing and want to look deeper, which can make us have to give in to respect the rules of this tournament).

Mako this time takes off two bracelets he was wearing and the moment he throws it on the ground he ends up breaking the ground with the weight, besides the older Kagari explodes with a reddish aura emanating around her, which leaves even Ryouko a little impressed.

\- (She was just holding on all the time... Mako's power got huge... How will I get it? Damn... I'll try my best... I don't want to leave the responsibility of this on Sarah's back, Harriet trusted me to do it and I will stop Mako).

Ryouko begins to scream and with this to force all the magic he had while Mako slowly walked towards the youngest, who forced everything he gave. Until the moment when the eldest was in the middle of the way, the little one soon goes with everything towards her sister, but when she gets close to her, she ends up being repelled with everything just by leaning against the aura and with this she clashes with a house to the point of breaking the wall and entering inside.

\- And by the looks of it, Mako Kagari has become incredibly powerful! She's a stronger witch than we thought, she was only saving that potential for the right moment all the time!

Says Harriet.

\- Pathetic!

Says Mako.

Ryouko leaves the house exploding with rage and again goes towards Mako, but the same thing happens and she ends up being thrown back, only this time beating the side of the body with everything on a tree trunk and consequently breaking some ribs, which makes the youngest one stand up with some pain for the body and with difficulty, besides releasing some groans of pain.

\- What is it? Are your ribs broken?

Says Mako in a tone of debauchery.

\- They are, but so what? I don't know where you got these spells from, but I think it's good to stop that one hour I'm going to break this magical force field and I can seriously hurt you. Ahhhhh!

Says Ryouko.

Ryouko explodes with rage again as well as healing the rib wounds with magic, concentrating what he gave, to the point where even the eldest's eyes began to emanate a reddish glow, while Mako remained calm. Until the younger one faces the bigger one with rage and that expression even gave a little fear in the one with lighter hair, until the moment arrived in which the one with dark hair goes with everything towards her sister.

\- Woah! Mako Kagari doesn't even seem to outline any reaction! This fight is getting more and more intense and a little cruel too!

Says Harriet.

Ryouko goes with all the anger towards Mako, but when she arrives at the oldest, she ends up stopping on the spot feeling the palm of the biggest hand on her face, followed by a race that she started to do leading her to a wall and making her hit her back together with her head with everything in a pier to the point of knocking it down, followed by a punch in the stomach of the youngest and after a kick that throws her against a tree, as well as was bombing her sister with spells that come out of her two fingertips.

\- And from the looks of it there is no other! Mako Kagari is incredibly powerful and cruel! Poor Ryouko Kagari! What a strong blow she must have felt!

Says Harriet.

\- (Shit... I have to stop this soon, but I can't, this Mako can kill her own little sister, she would be disqualified for this... And she's not dumb enough to do that, but still if she continues with blows like that, it can leave sequels that not even magic can repair).

Mako soon stops bombing Ryouko and walks towards his sister who was trying to get up and was even vomiting a little blood, those attacks of the elder left her more wounded, until soon when the older one arrives at the side she starts to trample on the girl with light hair.

\- Woah! It can't go on like this! I have to stop this fight! Ryouko Kagari is out of condition to fight and Mako Kagari can no longer hurt her! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! The fight is over! Mako Kagari is the finalist! Ryouko Kagari goes to the third place contest!

Says Harriet in despair while Mako kept trampling on her little sister.

Ryouko and Mako are transported back to the arena and at the moment when the eldest would trample once more on her sister she ends up having her leg held by Freya who even holds her by the leg and then throws her, which makes her fall to the ground. While Harriet healed Ryouko who after healing got up and was a little frustrated, crying in a rare moment.

\- I am a failure... I couldn't beat Mako...

Says Ryouko.

\- Hey girl! This sister of yours just overreacted! You are not a failure!

Says Harriet.

\- My wife is right, we saw that you gave everything of yourself...

Says Freya embracing Ryouko.

\- Ah fuck you three! You are talking there with the intention of sabotaging my imminent victory! Fuck you!

Says Mako coming out of there angry.

\- Bad winner...

Says Ryouko crying.

\- Don't mind her girl, you'll still come out with a chance to be the fourth or third strongest witch in the world.

Says Freya.

\- We still have hope in Sarah Campbell... Her power is not little either, even more so than in the fight against Diana I noticed that she didn't go with everything and I felt her power.

Says Ryouko.

\- That's true, well I'll talk to Sarah about what we talked about... She will understand the importance of stopping her sister.

Says Harriet.

\- Why don't you just give Sarah all that magical power you thousand-year-old witches have?

Says Ryouko shrugging.

\- We cannot give our magical power to anyone, that is part of the laws of witches among the immortals, we can at most grant immortality to the witch if she asks and passes a test, but we cannot grant a little magic to her, just give some relic that increases the witch's power.

Says Harriet.

After this conversation among them, the girls then went to the waiting room where Mako was just waiting and was laughing at Ryouko who was accompanied by Harriet and Freya, as well as the younger sisters, who were left alone, showing everyone that the firstborn was the finalists. Diana and Sarah were in the finalists' room just enjoying that day to make love.

See you, Kagari witches...


	30. The 3rd place dispute

After the semifinals ended it was defined that the final would be between Sarah Campbell against Mako Kagari and as for the dispute for the third position was between Diana Cavendish against Ryouko Kagari. The older sister Kagari proved to be a threat and so much by fighting cruelly against the younger one while Campbell was only in the greatest tranquility of the world, the potential of both witches was well unknown, both were fighting at the same level of magic power against their opponents and had not yet shown everything.

Because of Mako's cruelty it was necessary for Harriet and Freya to call both Diana and Sarah for a meeting to discuss the plan to stop Ryouko's older sister in this tournament before it's too late and she ends up causing more evil since she would be immune in case she won and could proceed with her plan

With this Harriet even offers to give immortality to Sarah, who denies with all conviction, saying that she didn't want to see her girlfriend die next to her, which was understandable. Another thing that was offered to Campbell was a bottle with a potion that grants greater magical powers to the witch, which the English also refuses, thinking it was a cheat, she wanted to fight Mako Kagari in a clean way and if in the case it was said that they had similar powers then she had no need to do all that, at least from the point of view of the girl with green hair.

While Mako spent the days just relaxing and meditating to the day of the grand final, where she would give it all to defeat Sarah Campbell and thus become the winner. Her sisters even left her alone in her room since the eldest demanded to be at peace and alone for that day. No matter how much the day of the third place contest is the Japanese woman's birthday.

June 25, 1648, the day of the third place dispute arrived, Diana and Sarah were waking up from another night of love they had and soon both got up and started to exchange, while they talked to each other.

\- Look Sarah, from the conversation we had with Harriet, don't you think you'd better take that potion soon? Look love, the future of the world is in your hands, Mako Kagari is a very bad witch by the looks of it.

Says Diana.

\- Harriet and Freya are the goddesses of this world of witches, if they can't intervene it's because they don't deserve this title and they didn't say that they can change the rules so that Mako will have to defeat them in case she beats me? I'm sorry love, but if I'm going to be the savior of the world, I want to do it with my own strength without any help and?

Sarah says until Diana interrupts her.

\- Sarah! Swallow once and for all a stupid pride! This is no interesting bar fight! This is an important fucking fight! You didn't also hear that they said that Mako can get to the point of protesting against these rules! And indeed she can! And with that she will cause a war in the world of witches!

Says Diana holding Sarah by the sleeves of her tunic until Campbell pushes her.

\- If she beats me and causes it, we'll be ready to fight and finish Mako! It's not like everything is over! Not even if it's against the law! And another! I won't lose! Diana, are you calling me weak? I defeated you easily! I didn't want to say that so as not to hurt you! I knew you wouldn't be able to hold on to Mako or Ryouko!

Sarah says until Diana gets a little angry.

\- Check it out! I knew it was shit! I knew it was useless! You were just lying to me saying that I was as strong as you! I knew you weren't! Now I'm relieved to know that my girlfriend is just a liar! And to think that I was going to propose to you here!

Says Diana crying as she left the room, while Sarah extended her arm to her only that Cavendish ignored.

\- Wait... Diana... I... I'm sorry...

Says Sarah crying and trying to reach Diana.

\- (Shit! Because I went to explode with rage! Because! Go take it up Sarah's ass! Because I'm so broken in! Me and my stupid pride! What the fuck! Now Diana is mad at me... She'll never want to forgive me for that... What do I do? How will I apologize to Diana?)

\- (Sarah... I think I was a little rude to her... But I'll prove I'm not useless! She'll see! I'll beat Ryouko! I'm not a wimp! I don't depend on her to protect me! Damn it! Because she has to be so proud... Because I went to argue with that stubborn idiot about it... It was better just to leave it aside).

Diana soon arrives at the waiting room and there she starts to eat and pass the time, while Sarah continued in the finalists' room preparing a possible surprise for her girlfriend when she returned from the fight against Ryouko.

Time went by and soon both Ryouko and Diana were called to the arena, the two go there and wait for Harriet's announcement about the fight between the two witches.

\- Here we are for the last fights of the tournament! The fight that comes before the grand final! The one that will define who is the third strongest witch in the world! The winner will leave here with a privilege in the world of witches or may choose to take 50 pounds as a prize, while the fourth place will not leave empty-handed! Winning £40! Very good! No more winding! Here we are with the participants of this dispute! 16-year-old Scottish Diana Cavendish! Who lost to Sarah Campbell in the semi-finals! Against the Japanese Ryouko Kagari 19 years old! Who lost to Mako Kagari in a very intense and cruel fight!

Says Harriet.

Because it was the dispute for third place, things changed and this time Diana and Ryouko were the ones who were drawn to choose the arena, until the one chosen was Cavendish who chose the limited arena, the two soon are transported and the fight begins.

\- Let the carnage begin!

Says Harriet.

Diana and Ryouko stare at each other for a while and Kagari is all calm, until Cavendish goes all the way to her, the Japanese continues in the same position, underestimating the power of the Scot who when arriving in Japan ends up hitting her stomach with everything to the point of feeling a little pain and fighting back with a kick in the blonde and pushing it all back and pushing them both away.

\- (This Sarah's girlfriend is not weak at all... If she can fight at this level then I have hopes that Sarah will stop my sister).

Diana starts to concentrate her magic and Ryouko goes on top of Cavendish with all speed, but soon the Cavendish transports herself and appears behind the Kagari who deviates putting her hand on the ground and hitting a kick with both feet in the stomach of the Scottish woman lifting her and with this the Japanese woman turns and casts a spell that ends up exploding with the impact since the blonde also launched another that ended up neutralizing that of the brunette.

\- Woah! How incredible! It seems that Diana Cavendish and Ryouko Kagari have similar powers! It's amazing the speed of both of them!

Says Harriet.

Soon Ryouko and Diana started exchanging punches and kicks, always throwing themselves to the edges of the arenas, sometimes even making the same one come back with everything towards the other and always stayed in the same cycle in which Cavendish and Kagari keep hitting each other, until the Japanese casts a spell that almost makes the Scottish one fall out by touching the edge.

\- (Whew... That was close... I have to be more careful, Ryouko is really strong, it wasn't for nothing that Sarah suffered to beat her, but I still think I can beat her? So you mean Sarah has a chance against Mako... Oh Sarah... Sarah... Concentrate Diana!)

Diana crouches down to dodge the punch that Ryouko would give her trying to throw out, but soon Kagari turns around and hits Cavendish's spine that reverses herself and hits a punch in the Japanese's jaw and with this she throws a series of spells at the bombing brunette.

\- And the fight is intense! How incredible! That's fantastic!

Says Harriet.

Soon Ryouko reappears behind Diana and Cavendish transports herself to evade Kagari's attacks, soon the Scottish girl hits a kick on the Japanese girl who is thrown to the other side of the arena and with this the blonde girl stops in a corner and starts to take off the tunic she was wearing.

\- You are very powerful Ryouko, I have to admit, which is an opportunity to fight using everything! I always wondered if I am strong without the robe!

Says Diana after taking off the tunic.

\- Then just come!

Says Ryouko.

\- Aren't you going to take yours?

Says Diana.

\- I don't need it.

Says Ryouko.

This decision was the worst that Ryouko could have taken, since Diana only prepared herself and soon was facing Kagari hitting several blows that the Japanese could barely keep up, since her clothes did not allow it, so much until Cavendish was carrying herself and hitting the brunette playing for everything that is singing. Until the Scottish woman gives a kick that throws her to the ground and then transports herself under Ryouko who fell with her back on top of the blonde's hands.

\- Take off that tunic soon Ryouko.

Says Diana throwing Ryouko to the ground.

Ryouko takes the kimono out of it and soon stares at Diana in the blink of an eye the two meet with a blow that made them both arms beat, followed by some punches and kicks that ended up meeting and giving a light shock wave until they both jump back and cast a spell that makes an explosion happen.

\- Woah! Woah! They were just holding on to the whole fight! How incredible! I'm amazed at how these finalists wear clothes that restrict the magic, that's what separates ordinary witches from real champions!

Says Harriet.

From this explosion they both go towards each other and collide with a blow, but instead of punching or kicking, Diana decides to cast a spell, since she felt a bit of pain in her hands and because she was still much more sensitive than Ryouko, With this she hits the spell that makes Kagari's hands heavy and she can't punch Cavendish who then casts a spell that makes the Japanese woman almost fall outside, but she saves herself by stopping in the air being hit then by a knee well given by the Scot who transports herself back to the arena, the brunette also does the same and she keeps her hand on her belly feeling pain.

\- Not bad Diana Cavendish...

Says Ryouko.

\- I say the same Ryouko...

Says Diana.

After this same conversation they both go back to each other, only Diana transports herself and with this Ryouko stops running and tries to elbow backwards, but the Cavendish was not there, until when looking forward she comes across a huge glow up close and it was the Cavendish with her hands emanating magic, casting a spell up close on the Kagari that picks up the ribs of the Japanese woman who is thrown to the edge of the arena. With this, the Scottish woman begins to bombard her with several spells next.

\- Woah! Woah! We can't blink and we already have a fight that's increasingly catching fire! This is incredible!

Says Harriet.

Ryouko reappears behind Diana and soon hits her with a shot followed by some spells that were cast bombing the Cavendish almost out of the arena, and the moment the Scottish woman arrives at the tip the Kagari decides to cast a more powerful energy wave spell, This wasted time makes the blonde manage to transport herself and so she hits a kick in the back of the head that barely touches the grass outside, carrying herself at the exact moment she would touch the ground and return to the arena.

\- And that was close! Diana Cavendish almost eliminates Ryouko Kagari! What an incredible fight! That's because they are only fighting for third place!

Says Harriet.

Ryouko soon hits Diana with everything behind her and barely touches the wall outside the arena, but the Cavendish transports herself again and with this casts a spell, Ryouko does the same thing keeping herself floating in the air. The two spells collide and with this starts a battle between them to see which of the two is the most powerful in a matter of magic, this collision makes it generate a dispute between the two energies, one of blue color and the other of reddish color.

\- Woah! We have a collision between the two! How incredible! Whoever wins this collision will become the winner!

Says Harriet.

Diana and Ryouko were using more and more energy to send to the energy collision, little by little Cavendish was gaining and her magic was more powerful. With this the Kagari explodes with all her energy sending to the spell and with this causes the Scot to be hit generating a huge flash followed by an explosion, but this also caused the Japanese to have to stop using the levitation spell.

\- And... After this flash the winner will be defined! What an incredible collision of magic! They are very powerful!

Says Harriet.

The moment the flash passes, the two reappear and Diana was well wounded but standing with difficulty in the arena, while Ryouko was with both feet on the outside, which made her lose the fight.

\- And Ryouko Kagari is out! The victory is from Diana Cavendish! Diana Cavendish is the third most powerful witch in the world! What a fight!

Says Harriet.

\- Did I win? I won... hehe... I think I did it...

Says Diana wounded and soon falling to the ground fainted.

Soon the two are transported back to the arena and both are cured of the attacks, with that Diana gets up and soon Harriet gives to Ryouko a little bag with coins as well as a medal, already to Cavendish she gives a trophy that was made of bronze and had the name of all the witches who were in the third position.

\- So Diana Cavendish, what will you do with the award? What will you want? 50 pounds or a privilege?

Says Harriet.

\- I want the privilege of marrying Sarah Campbell!

Says Diana.

\- Okay, so I'll make a contract not only for you, but so that all Cavendish have the right to lesbian marriage. I as the goddess of fortune already say that no supreme leader should meddle in this matter!

Says Harriet.

\- I as the goddess of strength also declare that the Cavendish are free to be lesbians!

Says Freya.

\- Now what?

Says Diana confused.

\- Consider yourself free to be a lesbian, both you and your descendants, since I know you still have that stupid law there that forbids homosexual relations between witches.

Says Harriet delivering a roll of paper to Diana.

\- Thank you very much Harriet Benson...

Says Diana.

\- Now if you hit it off with your girlfriend, I heard them fighting and I couldn't help but overhear a little of the conversation... I think Sarah only said that on the impulse, she admires you a lot and must be even prouder now with her victory... She loves you very much... I wish the couple well.

Says Freya with her hand resting on Diana's shoulder.

\- (Sarah... I think that fight was kind of silly... I wonder if she got it wrong for talking to me...)

Diana goes through the corridors until she arrives at the door of the finalists' room still with a little fear and as she enters the room she is surprised by a Sarah Campbell hugging her with her naked body which makes Cavendish blush a little.

\- I'm sorry Diana... I didn't mean to say that! Forgive me!

Says Sarah crying on Diana's shoulder.

\- I forgive you my love... But what are you doing naked?

Says Diana laughing.

\- I just wanted to make a little surprise to you my love... It's the outfit you like to see me dressed the most.

Says Sarah rubbing the back of her neck until Diana makes a malicious smile.

\- That you are right my scar girl.

Says Diana undressing.

Until the moment that Cavendish was completely undressed, she grabs the roll of paper and gives a couple of beats making two rings fall into the Scottish hand, this while Sarah was half confused. Until the blonde kneels down and holds Campbell's hand.

\- Sarah Campbell... Will you marry me?

Says Diana.

\- Getting married... I... You... I...

Sarah says until she faints from anxiety and Diana holds her by the arms.

\- Sarah? Sarah!

Says Diana worried.

Diana keeps trying everything so that Sarah wakes up soon, but Campbell stayed for a long time fainted, until Cavendish takes some water and throws it in the face of the English woman who wakes up on time.

\- What?

Says Sarah confused.

\- Love you fainted.

Says Diana worried.

\- Did I faint? I had a dream where we were naked and you asked me to marry you.

Sarah says until she looks around and gets scared.

\- This dream is real Sarah.

Says Diana laughing.

\- Really? Will I marry you Diana? Will I be your wife?

Says Sarah with her eyes wide-open and soon rising.

Diana just agreed with her head and after a while Sarah grabs Cavendish by the waist and after that she carries her to bed and with that the Campbell Cavendish couple celebrate that victory of the Scot by winning the third place, the best way they thought. Ryouko was humiliated by Mako when she was defeated by the blonde, having to listen to her sister talking all sorts of nonsense, but she didn't care much for what the eldest said, to the point of saying that Sarah would show why she had defeated the youngest in the past.

See you, lesbian witches...


	31. The great final part 1

After so much waiting the day of the final was about to begin, the World Magic Battle Tournament was entering the last day, that was going to be the decisive fight that would show the world which was the strongest witch in the world at that moment.

Mako Kagari stayed all the time just meditating and concentrating for this fight, so much so that she gave a good study at Campbell the whole tournament already knowing that she would be the finalist, and after Diana's fight against Ryouko she could reach the conclusion that she would face an opponent as strong as her little sister

Sarah Campbell remained in the greatest tranquility and she was even happier after receiving Diana's marriage proposal, which made her all bouncy knowing that her girlfriend had made peace with her, besides the fact that the two of them had made love to celebrate this proposal, since the English woman more than accepted to marry Cavendish.

June 26, 1648, the long-awaited fight arrives, as usual the Campbell Cavendish couple was waking up after another night they spent loving each other, Sarah was getting up and Diana was helping her to prepare for this fight, passing bandages on Campbell's hand and also on her shins. The weirdest thing was that she was putting on a sneaker and then wearing her boot as usual.

\- Sarah, why are you putting your boot on being already wearing something?

Says Diana confused.

\- Because this boot is also differentiated, you must never have noticed, but with this boot I get heavier and I can't move my legs so fast, I'm with the sneaker underneath so as not to fight barefoot.

Says Sarah.

\- I've known you for two years and you still keep some secrets from me, well I was wondering why your kicks were so heavy, but I thought it was a tunic thing.

Says Diana.

\- You can be sure that I still have a lot of magic power, I am not the finalist by chance.

Says Sarah.

\- What a bitch, are you gonna stand there just because you're the finalist now? I'm kidding my love, I love you hehe.

Says Diana caressing Sarah who inflated her cheeks.

Meanwhile in another room, Mako was also getting ready for the fight, finishing tying the kimono and putting on the boots she was wearing. Her sisters were also there, the two of them kept running around the room and jumping on that bed where the mattress was cushioning the fall, or else eating the things that were offered to them.

\- (That day has finally arrived... I will become the most powerful witch in the world, everyone will bow before me and on top of that I will avenge the shame that Ryouko made the name of the Kagari family pass by being defeated by that damn scar girl? A pity I really couldn't kill my opponent, otherwise I would have killed her already and so I'll get rid of an obstacle, although I will be able to if I win? I just hope she's not made of glass... As much as her little wife beat Ryouko, it was more in luck than really in power).

\- Hey Mako! Why don't you eat some of those lobster legs? It's very good!

Says Mei eating.

\- I don't want to eat something that won't give me energy; I need good food for this fight.

Says Mako.

Time goes by; both Sarah and Mako had eaten what they chose for the fight and waited a while for the food to go down a bit, since they could have the risk of vomiting during the fight. Then the two witches are called to go to the arena, the two prepare themselves, walking slowly to where Harriet asked them to stay.

\- Ladies and gentlemen! Witches and magical creatures! And here we are! The grand finale of the 9th World Magic Battle Tournament! After a long journey between these two witches they finally proved to be the most powerful in the world after going through fights and more fights! On one side we have the English Sarah Campbell! She defeated Farnese the champion of the last edition! Meiko Kagari! And Diana Cavendish the third strongest witch in the world! With only 15 years old this girl can become the youngest champion in the history of the tournament! And on the other side we have the Japanese Mako Kagari! At the age of 22! She had a birthday yesterday! Mako won Helga Von Braunschbank! Olivia Robbinson! And the younger sister Ryouko Kagari! Who became the fourth most powerful witch in the world! Mako easily beat all the opponents! This is going to be one of the most intense fights we will have here! Remembering also that we have some changes, as for example the arenas will alternate every 5 minutes, in a random order, you will not choose the arena, the arenas that will appear on their own, so let's get this fight going!

Says Harriet.

Soon begins the drawing of the arena where they would start the fight and soon the first to be chosen was a dense forest, the two soon are transported to the arena.

\- Let the carnage begin!

Says Harriet.

\- I have to say that before I broke your face, you were very skilled to get here, but I think you had the bad luck to face me, but don't worry I can finish it quickly, I don't want to torture you like I did with my sister, although you are responsible for staining the name of the Kagari family.

Says Mako.

\- Nice speech girl, but if you consider a defeat something that stains your family name, then add one more stain, I won't give myself up that easy, that's if I get beat!

Says Sarah.

Sarah and Mako face each other until the moment comes when Kagari begins to act and goes on top of Campbell which does the same, the two soon bump their shoulders and that bump between the two even causes a shock wave with a wind so strong that the leaves of the trees moved with everything with the impact.

\- Woah! Only with this first shock of the two of us we have the dimension that this fight will take!

Says Harriet.

\- (Not bad western girl, I thought it would be weaker than I thought, but until it is very strong).

\- (This Mako is very strong).

Mako takes one of the arms to hit Sarah, but Campbell holds it with the palm of her hand, the British girl tries to do the same, but Kagari holds the green-haired girl's punch in the same way, so they both push each other forward and face each other.

\- They have similar powers! These two witches gave the same attack! What an incredible fight and it has barely begun!

Says Harriet.

Mako and Sarah started to force a little more between them, with that lightly their hair stood up, an aura started to come out of them, both of them sank a little on the ground, as the ground around them sank opening a small crater.

Until Sarah hits Mako with a header that reacts with a punch that picks up Campbell's face, who wastes no time and takes advantage of the movement to hit Kagari's chest with an elbow which she reverses by casting a spell that pushes the English girl away with everything backwards, the two are soon one on each side and a small trail of blood soon comes out of the nose of both.

After this attack they face each other and soon Mako ends up disappearing in the middle of the trees he had around him, which made Sarah start looking around, until she feels a spell coming towards her and she deviates easily, even a branch as well and with this she hits a kick on it, Until in the third apparition it was Kagari who went with everything towards Campbell but was hit with everything by an elbow on the back of the Englishwoman who soon after turned and cast several spells bombing the Japanese woman who hid again in the trees.

\- Woah! Mako Kagari is hiding in the trees! What a smart Japanese strategy! Using the terrain to her advantage!

Says Harriet.

\- It's no use hiding in the trees, if you get here you'll take more of that lack of intelligence!

Says Sarah.

Mako was certainly intelligent, all that was just a preparation for an attack she made. The surrounding trees started to attack Sarah and surround her, as if they were walking out of their roots, which made Campbell get distracted with those attacks that could even give some cuts. The perfect breach for Kagari to concentrate a spell of hers, which pointed the palm of her hand at the English while a glyph was being drawn, in an instant she casts a flamethrower spell, burning everything in front of her, including the trees that were attacking Sarah.

\- Mako Kagari used a fire spell! What a strategist girl! She may also end up killing Sarah Campbell not only by burning, but by ingesting toxic gases!

Says Harriet.

But soon Sarah explodes into a magical aura and with this she throws the trees away, due to the fire that could be caused, a rain was thrown by the forest which was wetting the two witches that were staring at each other.

\- Woah! Almost a fire happens here! These two are really surprising and it seems nothing happened with Sarah Campbell!

Says Harriet.

Sarah appears a little infuriated and goes all over Mako who deviates from her attacks, until Kagari ends up getting a very strong punch in the face, followed by a kick in the ribs on the left side, another punch in the face and a forward kick pushing the Japanese with everything backwards and throwing her against one of the trees.

As soon as the Japanese girl hits a tree she comes back towards Sarah who deviates and hits a knee, but the moment she would hit a punch Mako's hand was emitting a glow and with this Campbell takes a spell on her face that leaves her stunned. What makes her defense open to take a series of punches and kicks from Mako hitting her with force and violence, to the point that grabs her by the collar and starts to punch her face a few times.

\- What a most intense and violent fight and that's only the first minutes between them! How incredible! They really do deserve this position!

Says Harriet.

The girls were also watching all that fight, some were even very tense, even more so when Mako grabbed Sarah by the collar of her tunic and started punching her, especially Diana who was dying of concern for her future wife.

Back the Mako Fight would give another punch in Sarah, only Campbell held the hand of Kagari and pushed back doing a little strength squeezing the hand of the Japanese who ended up releasing the tunic of the English who when released soon began to fight back the blows, but all were defended by the Japanese. Until the green-haired girl carries herself back and begins to concentrate drawing a glyph while doing a spell.

Mako did not stand still and soon began to run towards Sarah who touched the ground with her hand and with this raised the earth around which caused the Kagari to be thrown up, Campbell makes a gun with her hands and casts a spell with everything towards the Japanese who was not fast enough to defend herself from the attack of the English and with this she was thrown a little higher.

Mako turns and in the free fall she goes with everything towards Sarah, while she was concentrating a spell on the palm of her hand, but she didn't expect that that land Campbell raised around her formed a wall, the English girl then claps her hands and makes the wall close with everything towards Kagari who would cast the spell with everything towards the girl with green hair.

\- Woah! Sarah Campbell used strategy and manipulation of the elements to make the wall that formed close in Mako Kagari! What a clever witch!

Says Harriet.

But soon Mako explodes in anger and causes that wall of earth to be destroyed, even tried to bury Sarah, only Campbell transported herself on top of the Kagari and barely hits a spell on the Japanese woman who is carrying herself and with this the palm of the English woman's hand catches the ground and the spell opens a small hole.

This blow causes Mako to transport herself next to Sarah and hit a strong kick on the side of Campbell that reverses with a punch in the face of Kagari and with this she bombs the English with several spells, until she is hit with everything by a Japanese punch, which kicks her away only that the moment she would hit a tree, the two are transported to the flat grass arena which makes the girl with green hair stop her fall standing up and facing the brunette.

\- Not bad for a Westerner. It seems that the first five minutes were alive.

Says Mako wiping the blood on his face.

\- I say the same, but I know you're not going with everything, you still have a lot of power saved, I'm sure you should wear clothes that restrict the magical power, although I didn't see your fight with Ryouko, but I saw your sister's fight against my girlfriend and I know she wears this kind of clothes.

Says Sarah.

\- You're right, I'm wearing a kimono that makes me heavier, but I still don't see any reason to take it off, I can still keep up...

Says Mako.

\- Well, try harder, because my warm-up is over! Now I will fight for real!

Says Sarah concentrating her aura.

\- I say the same, let's get it over with, I am the witch who deserves to be champion!

Says Mako exploding her aura.

The two stand in a battle between them while concentrating their aura, until they lean against each other and with that the green of Sarah with the red of Mako are battling each other until they both stop using magic and run towards each other.

\- Woah! They fought incredibly hard in the first five minutes and they call it warm-up? What incredible fighters they are! And this fight has everything to be one of the best endings in the history of World Magic Battle Tournament!

Says Harriet.

When they get close, the magic was so strong that they barely touched each other and were thrown backwards as if they couldn't attack each other closely, so Sarah accumulates that magic in an energy ball just as Mako did, the two cast these spells and when the two energy balls collide they end up generating a huge explosion where in the middle of it, the two find themselves in a blow that the impact was strong enough to make the smoke from the explosion dissipate on the spot.

\- Woah! Woah! I am in shock! These two witches are incredibly powerful!

Says Harriet.

Soon the two girls were in an exchange of punches and kicks each other, most of the times the punches were defended by meeting or with them defending, so much that the hand of the two girls was already bleeding, it was possible to notice that the bandages were red, until Mako hits a stronger punch that Sarah defends with both arms to the point of ending up tearing and making the bandage of Campbell's arm come out, she throws herself backwards and with this she takes off the bracelets that she was wearing, throwing them on the floor.

\- My hands are already too slow to punch you.

Says Sarah.

\- Are you already taking the weight off your body? How weak.

Says Mako.

Sarah faces Mako with a smile and with this she goes over Kagari who tries to use her arm to defend herself, but Campbell's hand was faster and with this she took a punch in the face with all the strength and speed, so much so that a Japanese tooth flew out. The British woman takes advantage and starts to give a series of fast punches to the brunette who could not keep up and was being punched all the time.

\- How incredible! Sarah Campbell just took off the bracelets she was wearing and with that she gained an impressive speed with her hands!

Says Harriet.

Mako soon manages to hold Sarah's wrist but she opens her hand and with this she casts a spell that takes a full toll on Kagari's face, stunting the Japanese woman enough for Campbell to hit a sequence of punches and kicks that ended with the English woman kicking her stomach and then casting a very powerful spell that launched her with everything backwards making her crawl through the grass until she lifted a small hill.

Mako gets up irritated and spits out some teeth, besides having her face hurt, she looks at the kimono's sleeve and notices that it was torn, so she takes off the kimono and gets only a shirt and the pants she was wearing as well as the bracelets she was wearing.

\- Enough! No more games! Let's fight with everything and seriously now!

Says Mako exploding her aura.

Sarah is a little amazed and also takes off her tunic, as well as her boots, remaining only with a shirt and pants, besides the sneaker she was wearing, Campbell when she would concentrate her aura, ends up being hit with everything by a Mako spell which the English woman managed to defend on impulse, But soon he had to face Kagari arriving with everything to hit the English woman who is defending herself from the various blows that the Japanese was giving at a very high speed to the point of being complicated for those watching.

\- Woah! Woah! After a while they both release the hidden power they had all along! How incredible!

Says Harriet.

\- (At least we have a chance, Sarah refused to take that potion that gave more strength, but she is keeping well against Mako, the two even have very similar powers, although I still have no idea who is the more powerful of the two).

Mako and Sarah were constantly battling each other, punching and kicking and all you could see was the shock wave of the attacks and some minor tremors on the ground due to the intensity of the fight, the two were practically tied and had the same power. Meanwhile in the waiting room, the girls were watching that fight and were distressed with the result, even more that they couldn't even follow with their eyes, not even Diana and Ryouko, all they saw were both's figures and then the shock of the blows.

Back in the fight, Sarah hits Mako with a stronger punch and this irritates Kagari enough to hit a spell on her face and with that Campbell was stunned what was the free way for the Japanese to hit a punch sequence so strong that it ended up making the English woman spit blood, being followed by a kick in the green-haired girl and also a bombing using magic, which was raising a lot of dust and turning that flat field into a real war zone full of craters.

\- We can't even blink and soon Mako Kagari can show the strength of her attacks! How impressive! Is it the end of Sarah Campbell?

Says Harriet.

Until a beam of light goes towards Mako and barely reaches her, making a huge flash happen where the spell fell, with this distraction of Kagari, makes Sarah go with everything towards her, hitting a punch in the face of the Japanese woman followed by a kick in the ribs.

Mako even reverses, but Sarah manages to hold off the attacks, sometimes hitting a few spells, which makes them both come back in a cycle of changing kicks, punches and spells attacking each other all the time for a few good minutes, until the arena moves to the city. When the arena changes, Kagari hits Campbell with a very strong kick that throws it with everything to a wall that had a rebar which punctures well in the region of the shoulder of the English woman who screams in pain.

\- Ahh! How horrible! Sarah Campbell was seriously injured by this her fight will...

Says Harriet until Sarah interrupts her by pushing her body forward and falling to the ground.

\- Get started! Ahhhh!

Says Sarah placing her hand on the perforated shoulder.

\- Are you an idiot? A wound like this demands too much magic to heal! This will only spoil your fight even more!

Says Mako.

\- It won't! Because I have enough magic to spend!

Says Sarah healing herself.

\- (I haven't totally cured... But I think that should be enough to continue this fight... But I can take the risk of breaking my arm if it hits too hard, or else I'll get a weak spot).

\- So if you prefer it that way... Get ready to lose for good!

Says Mako.

Mako starts showing off with her aura, while Sarah was still healing, until Campbell soon throws a piece of concrete on Kagari's face that she magically levitated, which makes her face more wounded than it already was, so much so that her nose kept bleeding out. With this attack of the English, they both fight again for the title of the most powerful witch in the world.

See you, strongest witches...


	32. The great final part 2

It had been 12 minutes since the beginning of the fight between Sarah Campbell and Mako Kagari, until then the battle between them was very intense and fierce, they exchanged so many blows and were fighting so fast that it seemed that these twelve minutes were twelve hours, even more for the girls who were watching the fight and cheering for the English, who were even more tense in the last minute that had passed until then with the girl with green hair hurting herself with a steel rod piercing her shoulder.

Only this didn't stop her from continuing fighting and even so Sarah was managing to fight very well and keep herself against Mako, the two were practically equal in question of magical power and strength, both were already quite hurt. Campbell's face was a little swollen, even more on the nose part, she had already lost some teeth with the blows and on her body she had many purple marks which were from Kagari's blows. That was a bit well wounded on the face with the forehead having a well grating wound that was opened at the moment the English threw a piece of concrete on her face, plus some bumps, as well as the girl with green hair, the wounds of the Japanese were very similar.

The two were in the cycle of exchanging punches, kicks and spells for a long time until again the time was passing, and was also showing a little advantage of Mako over Sarah with the blows, Campbell was all the time being hit on the shoulder that was injured, which left her weaker to hit. Until the fight reaches the mark of 15 minutes and with that the arena ends up changing to the mountain and in this change the English get a small advantage casting a spell that makes the Kagari ends up colliding with a rock.

\- 15 minutes! I repeat here! 15 minutes! This fight has already lasted 15 minutes! That's 15 minutes of pure intensity in this fight! Woah! Woah! How incredible! I am impressed! This is one of the longest fights in the history of the World Magic Battle Tournament!

Says Harriet.

\- (Their magic is reaching its peak... Soon they will start to lose magic and with that the fight will end, I really hope this will take a while, or that the fight will end before that... This is going to be a very long and bloody fight by the look of it... I hope Sarah can win, she hasn't completely healed her shoulder).

The two climb on top of two of the highest rocks that she had in that mountainous area and stare at each other, although a little panting, Sarah even takes off her shirt and stays only with her top and some bandages involving her breasts showing her, revealing her defined abdomen, Mako just laughs thinking that it was a silly move of Campbell to rip the shirt and throw it on the floor until she hears the sound of the shirt fall on the floor.

\- Are you going to take the risk of showing up with your breasts out tearing this shirt and do you really want to continue this fight? This was a stupid move your Sarah Campbell, you'll be more worried about making this top and these bandages don't show your breasts than in a real fight.

Says Mako.

\- This risk is worth it if it is to fight with more power.

Says Sarah beating both feet on the ground and making a red aura emanate around her.

\- What is this?

Says Mako.

Sarah concentrates her magic and lightly the muscles of Campbell's body give a light increase, with that she goes with everything towards Mako as soon as she opens her eyes. Kagari even tries to defend herself, but the speed of the English was much higher as well as the strength. Just like she had a strident sound that emanated in the times that the girl with green hair went on top of the Japanese girl.

\- Woah! Sarah Campbell got the red aura and out of nowhere she became much more powerful! How incredible!

Says Harriet.

Mako tried at all costs to be as fast as possible, but Sarah kept going around her and hitting some punches and kicks, one being strong enough to the point that Kagari hit everything on a rock and it crashed, only with Campbell's knee that after hitting stops on one of the rocks and that red aura stops emanating.

\- (It took me 3 years to learn the ruby fist that Ryouko showed me, until today I still have difficulties in using... Damn... My shoulders hurt more than ever now... I think I put a lot of magic and power into it... But the instantaneous magic gain is impressive, I get my power all the time at the most... I even managed to match myself to Mako).

Sarah was just amazed looking at her hands as Mako exploded with rage to the point of floating high with her hands concentrating a spell, she was in the air with her arms open and rays emanated from the palm of Kagari's hands.

\- Now you will see! Try to deflect and all the stones around will fly everywhere! You will be stoned and you will lose this fight! Or try something!

Says Mako.

Sarah soon makes her aura emanate with the ruby fist technique and with this she makes some movements with her hand in the air and little by little a bluish colored energy begins to emanate between Campbell's hands. With this she moves her hands back and begins to concentrate all that energy.

\- So you'll be dumb to try anything?

Says Mako.

\- Woah! We are going to have an energy collision! How impressive! Just like Ryouko Kagari and Diana Cavendish!

Says Harriet.

Sarah and Mako launch their respective energies towards each other, and with this the two end up colliding and entering into a duel to define which is the most powerful, sending a lot of magic, to the point that everything around was illuminated only by the color of the energies of the spells that both cast on each other. Kagari launched one that had the color purple, while Campbell was with the energy of blue color. The girls who were watching all that were even very tense about that fight.

Little by little the energy between them shows that Mako was more in the advantage, she was slowly winning and also stopping floating in the air and climbed on top of a rock, so she wouldn't spend so much magic holding on to the air.

\- (Damn... Mako is still much stronger than me... I'll have to force what I give... Will it be that if I put more strength in the ruby's fist, my powers increase enough for me to win... But what if my body can't take it? It doesn't hurt to try).

Sarah forces a little more to the point of her muscle mass gradually increasing, some of her veins stayed until they jumped, her hair gave a light lift and with a scream she makes the magic explode and goes to the collision that came back with everything towards the Mako that was hit hard by the collision.

A huge flash ended up coming out due to the explosion of the two attacks, rocks were flying everywhere, that explosion amazed everyone who was watching, nobody knew if Mako had died or for sure what had happened at that moment.

\- Woah! Woah! This collision of powers was very intense! These are without a doubt the most powerful fighters in the World Magic Battle Tournament! How incredible! I really hope both wrestlers are doing well!

Says Harriet.

After the flash passed Sarah's palm was vaporizing and she was unharmed, until she ended up kneeling down feeling strong pains all over her body, even screaming a little. On the other side Mako reappears lying in the middle of the rocks, she was quite wounded, full of excoriations all over her body. Kagari soon gets up from there coughing a little and with her two arms that didn't stop bleeding, besides her shirt was quite torn, which left her showing part of the bandages she used to cover her breasts.

\- Badly... Damned! If you think that made me be defeated, then surrender now!

Says Mako limping towards Sarah who was on the other side.

\- Well, well, someone didn't die, please, just give it up... This fight will end up leaving both of us more than wounded, it's been 18 minutes and we're still in it...

Says Sarah standing up and soon after vomiting blood.

\- You learned the damn Rubiken technique! I will not forgive you for stealing our family's skills! Never! Never! Never! Ahhh!

Says Mako concentrating her magic and those being healed.

Mako gradually heals and her wounds heal quickly, while Sarah was still kneeling on the ground spitting a lot of blood due to the Ruby's fist technique, but soon she gets up and faces Kagari who was almost finished healing.

Without wasting time Campbell casts a spell with everything towards Mako that soon ends up repelling and with this starts running towards Sarah who could barely walk, the English woman did not stop casting spells trying to hit Kagari who repelled almost everyone and only a few who could hit the Japanese woman.

\- Woah! Mako has healed himself and now he will try everything to win this fight! That's what I call a fighter who won't give up! This fight is amazing every second! It's becoming one of the longest and toughest finals of the tournament!

Says Harriet.

\- (They are already at the point I imagined, their magic will go into decline, the peak was that magic collision, I just hope that Sarah will be able to hold on until the end... And that Mako wins that fight, she's not weak at all... She resembles a bit the power Ling Tang had, so I noticed at the moment they reached the peak of power, it was something very similar, they just don't have that purple energy spell, but they are very powerful).

Mako soon gets close to Sarah and starts punching and kicking Campbell who could barely defend herself, since she was still in pain, trying to have as much speed as possible, but she couldn't and Kagari wouldn't stop hitting the English girl until the green-haired girl casts a spell that makes the Japanese girl throw everything back.

\- Mako doesn't want to give up for nothing! Just like Sarah! They are almost 20 minutes away in a bloody and intense fight! I have nothing to say, those witches make me stunned!

Says Harriet.

Mako soon explodes with rage and launches everything towards Sarah who uses a transport spell and starts running away from the Kagari who was trying all the time to get it right, Campbell went stone by stone, always touching with the palm of her hands. Until a moment arrives when the Japanese woman grabs her neck by the neck.

\- What is it? Did you stay away from the fight? Now you don't run away anymore! Let's see how you react now that I've got you.

Says Mako tightening Sarah's neck.

Sarah snaps her fingers and some pieces of rocks start to go towards Mako hitting her and also a little bit of Campbell, which causes Kagari to release the English woman who fell sitting on the ground and with this she transported herself to a safe place, while she kept throwing rocks towards the Japanese woman who was trying her best to get rid of the various rocks.

\- Woah! that was close! How amazing the way Sarah Campbell used the strategy! It was all to have an opportunity to attack Mako Kagari.

Says Harriet.

Mako soon gets tired of deviating and ends up carrying himself, stopping in front of Sarah who defends herself using her arm. Campbell was already much better at body. That shock that passed after using the ruby fist technique, had already passed. The two of them stay for a long time exchanging blows until again the time to change arenas arrives and with that they stop in the limited arena, where they meet with their knees hitting each other and with that they jump back a little panting. The girls who were watching all that fight were already dying of anxiety

\- How incredible! We have reached the mark of 20 minutes of fighting! 20 minutes of pure fighting! I repeat 20 minutes! Those witches are on another level!

Says Harriet.

\- I have to say that you never give up, just look where we are now... Sarah Campbell... It would be a waste to kill you... Now I understand why you defeated my sister... I would even ask you to join me when I make my empire, but I don't think what you did will save you from the fate I reserved for you... Damn you.

Says Mako.

\- Woah! Calm down Mako, people can hear what you say, this includes even Harriet and you are practically delivering the bad things you intend to do if you win the championship... Although the people who watch don't listen to our conversation... That's enough fooling around! Let's get it over with!

Says Sarah entering into a fighting pose.

Mako hits her feet on the ground and she gets her arms in front of her body starting to float towards Sarah where all she sees is a huge darkness and then she hears some sounds of blows hitting her. Kagari appears on the other side with her back to the English and even a kanji with the name of the Japanese family appears.

\- Woah! Mako Kagari used the light switch-off technique! How incredible!

Says Harriet.

Sarah takes two steps forward and stands staring at nothing, until she kneels down and barely falls down, but soon Mako kicks everything on the back of the English who will stop at the edge of the arena almost falling out. The Japanese girl is walking slowly towards the girl with green hair who was trying to get up. This made the girls who were watching even more tense with all that.

Until the moment Mako got up close to Sarah, all she was seeing was a dark immensity and then she heard the blows Campbell hit her, appearing on the other side with a green colored light and the outline of a leaf. With this attack from the English, it ended up making the Japanese woman vomit a little blood. The girl with green hair then gives a push with her index finger on the back of the brunette who falls hard on the floor, but almost touching the floor outside. Mako ends up carrying herself. The girls who were watching were almost celebrating, but then they were quiet when they saw Mako reappearing.

\- And that was close! Sarah Campbell almost eliminates Mako Kagari!

Says Harriet.

Mako reappears and tries to punch Sarah, but she dodges and hits a knee that Kagari stops with her knee, the Japanese tries to give another punch but ends up having the punch meeting with one of Campbell, the two stay for a long time in this cycle of transport, cast spells and exchange blows, going throughout the arena, were still going at a very high speed, no matter how much their magic was spending little by little.

The minutes went by between them exchanging the blows, until Mako hit a very powerful spell on Sarah's face that ended up making her erase and start to fall from the air towards the outside, but the moment she almost touched the ground in a certain defeat, the arena changes to the snow arena which makes Campbell fall in the middle of the snow instead of the outside which makes Mako a little angry.

\- What? What the fuck is that? We weren't supposed to be transported! I was supposed to win! Shit!

Says Mako walking slowly towards Sarah.

Mako was with his hand aiming a spell near Campbell that was trying to get up and by impulse Sarah also gets the palm of his hand in the direction of Kagari at the moment when both would cast each other their magic ends up stinging showing that the two were without any magic, in the impulse the English takes advantage and gives a trip to the Japanese and gets up.

\- Woah! 25 minutes of fighting and they ran out of magic! No fighter in the history of this tournament has fought that long and not even reached the point of running out of magic! But this is incredible!

Says Harriet.

The girls were even a little relieved to see that the fight had that result, thinking that Mako could end up affecting Sarah and leave her injured enough not to be able to fight. Jessica soon goes to Mako's two sisters and calls them both for a more private conversation, since Harrington felt that Kagari could lose that fight, the English girl wanted to convince the girls with a plan that was set for the future.

Mako soon gets up and she gives a face in Sarah who also faced her in a position that Campbell was preparing to fight.

\- So let's solve this in an older way?

Says Mako shaking her fists.

\- Let's see what you have to offer me without your magic! May the strongest of us win.

Says Sarah strangling her neck.

The two of them give pats in their hands and then start to take a step away, then take a step forward and Mako soon reacts by jumping with the intention of hitting Sarah who crouches and kicks that Kagari deviates even holding Campbell's legs that reacts by throwing her legs down which caused the Japanese to lose a little balance and let go of the English's legs. She gets up and then punches the brunette in the face with another punch.

\- Woah! Mako Kagari and Sarah Campbell will fight the old fashioned way! How incredible! This fight only gets more and more intense!

Says Harriet.

Both Mako and Sarah were no longer so quick to punch and deviate from the blows, besides feeling pain when hitting, they were already in the last ones, it was only a matter of time before they hit a blow that would cause one of them to fall, but something possible to notice was the impressive ability of Kagari.

\- (Damn... Mako fights for dick... If I take a few more blows I'll end up fainted on the ground before my time, these blows I take in my face already make me stunned... I get dizzy just from getting punched or kicked... Sarah... Hold on more... Diana is waiting for you).

Mako kept hitting Sarah's face that was already very dizzy to the point of not being able to hit, until she hit a stronger shot to the point of throwing Campbell a little backwards. What was leaving the snow of the red arena, the English woman did not stop bleeding through the nose and was coughing a lot due to the extreme cold of the arena.

\- And Mako Kagari is fighting to give her soul! It's amazing the Japanese woman's ability to strike!

Says Harriet.

\- (Just this one more... I'll make it... I can't give up...)

Sarah gets up and was having trouble standing up, Mako was just laughing at the whole situation, although she was very hurt, so Campbell starts running with an open hand towards Kagari who starts to react and runs towards the English one as well.

The two meet and Mako hits a flying woman in Sarah's face, Campbell ends up only being able to feel Kagari's breasts and with that the Japanese woman is only embarrassed while the English woman falls hard on the ground.

\- What a pervert! Her last wish was to feel my... Ahhhh!

Says Mako until some lightning starts to emanate from her chest.

The rays became more intense to the point that Mako's eyes were turned and she fell faint on the ground, while Sarah got up with difficulty, almost unable to stand, she was with her left leg bent and her left arm all tired, full of open wounds.

\- What a turnaround! Sarah Campbell still had some magic left over! And Mako Kagari doesn't waste any reaction! So! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Mako Kagari is in no condition to fight! Sarah Campbell is the champion of the ninth edition of the World Magic Battle Tournament! The youngest champion in the history of the tournament! How incredible! After an intense 27 minute fight! Our new champion of this century can shine!

Says Harriet.

Mako and Sarah are transported back to the arena and soon Campbell is greeted by a crowd that lifts her up and begins to carry her on high, always saying "Sarah! Sarah! Sarah!”. Mako was being cured by Harriet and as soon as she wakes up and notices that she had lost her Japanese, she gets up angry.

\- Holy shit! Fuck you! You fucking witches! You’re lucky Sarah CampbellI swear I'll get even for what you put me through! Where are my sisters?

Says angry Mako.

\- Calm down, bad loser, take your prize here.

Says Harriet delivering a trophy and a bag of coins that Mako slaps by throwing on the ground and making Freya angry.

\- Imbeciles!

Says Mako.

\- Hey, calm down Freya, I will send them back and never disturb the order of the tournament again.

Says Harriet snapping her fingers.

Mako, Mei and Reiko end up transporting themselves back to Japan which leaves Jessica confused with the sudden disappearance to the point of going to the arena where the girls were still carrying Sarah until they stop at the moment when Freya takes Campbell in her arms and uses a healing spell that makes her wake up on time.

\- What? Did I lose?

Says Sarah confused.

\- Girl, you won, consider yourself World Magic Battle Tournament champion!

Says Freya letting go of Sarah who stood up and started crying.

\- Did I win? I won! I am the champion! I did it! I am a strong witch! I'm a real fuck!

Says Sarah crying with emotion.

\- Take what you deserve champion.

Says Harriet with Sarah's trophy and a bag of coins.

\- You got my love... We were very cheered for your victory... Now we'll just enjoy it.

Says Diana smiling at Sarah who ran to hug her ignoring the trophy.

\- How cute, she is really worthy of being a champion, I'm sure she will use this greater privilege for good.

Says Freya.

Sarah grabs Diana by the waist and then gives a kiss celebrating her victory in that tournament, Campbell soon takes the trophy and raises with both hands celebrating that she became the ninth champion in the history of the World Magic Battle Tournament, after an intense 27-minute fight against Mako Kagari, where she barely dies fighting. The English girl with 15 years and 11 months also became the youngest champion in the history of that tournament and made history for Harriet and Freya who were impressed with the power and skill that the girl with green hair had.

See you, Champion witch...


	33. The marriage of the Campbell Cavendish couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning for this chapter

Sarah Campbell managed to become champion of the World Magic Battle Tournament and with that she can do whatever she wants, becoming immune from all the laws of the magical world and making history, so much so that when she returned to Scotland she was very well received by her mother and the moment she left with Diana through the streets of Weddinburgh, They were all respecting the incredible witch that Campbell became, she was respected even by humans who watched the fight, the people of the city barely had prejudice with the relationship between the English and the Scottish, supporting the couple a lot, something that had never been seen before, the society until then very prejudiced was accepting very well the two witches saficas.

Mako returning to Japan with her sisters was a pile of nerves and fury, she kept breaking the entire Kagari family home, furious that she had lost and was in second place, even though she had earned enough gold for a lifetime, the Japanese woman was not satisfied. Until her sisters talked about a conversation they had with a Westerner who was planning something bigger so she could take revenge on Sarah instead. The eldest was a little afraid, but heard a little about what they told her, wanting to know more about how she would get revenge. The one who almost saved Mako's life who was feeling with stained honor and planned to commit a Seppuku, but almost didn't kill himself.

At the Cavendish family residence there were also some other residents there, who stayed at the invitation of Diana and Sarah who would give them a shelter so that they could date peacefully. Since there were serious restrictions regarding lesbian witches in the laws created by some of the supreme leaders, in order to prevent witches from being hunted, since society at that time was prejudiced. These girls were the friends of the Campbell Cavendish couple, Jill, Claire and Ryouko, and Kagari had a very important task that she loved to be called upon to do, which was to take care of and train the future generations of witches that would come.

Jessica on her return was somewhat furious at having lost ugly to Diana in an easy and ridiculous way, but she was planning something bigger, according to what she talked about with the Kagari sisters, she wants to give the final and definitive change to the Campbell Cavendish couple and so nothing would get in the way, even more with the help of Mako who would be something vital for the success of her mission, since the Japanese woman was not at all weak to the point of being defeated by Sarah by very little.

As the weeks went by, Sarah had turned 16 on July 5th, which had been a birthday party, this time made in a way Campbell wanted, being a party more reserved for only her few friends at the Cavendish family residence, followed by a night of love between her and her future wife.

July 18, 1648, the day started normal in the Cavendish family residence, except that something was about to change, something big was going to happen, as soon as the sun rays hit the bedroom window of the Campbell Cavendish couple, the two of them start waking up and staring at each other.

\- Love... Good morning.

Says Diana.

\- This is our last good day as girlfriends, today is our big day...

Says Sarah smiling at Diana.

\- From today I will be officially by your side... Do you have any idea how much this means to us? Not only are we getting married with a ceremony, but we are also a lesbian couple allowed by law... We are the first legalized lesbian couple in the Cavendish family, we can kiss around and no one will be able to disturb us because we can.

Says Diana sitting and stretching her body.

\- Let's get married today! I am... Ahhhh! Diana I don't even know how to describe my anxiety... It was a day that I waited so long.... I'll save the cute speech for the right moment....

Says Sarah hugging Diana.

Then the Campbell Cavendish couple gets out of bed, they both put on only one robe and go to the kitchen to eat a little, until they are called by their parents, so they would be ready for the wedding.

Time went by, who took care of dressing Sarah was Veronica and Ryouko, while with Diana were Claire and Jill who prepared Cavendish. Campbell was very anxious and a little bothered by being made up by Kagari, after all she hated wearing makeup, already the mother was tuning the waist of the English to fit the dress she made for the girl.

\- Sarah, I told you I wasn't going to abuse the cookies! I spent two weeks making this dress and you tried to get a little fat, and stay quiet in your corner, the corset still has a lot to close.

Says Veronica tightening the corset.

\- (Ahhhhh! That shit makes me breathless! Fuck you don't have to squeeze so tight! Efforts that I don't make for love... I hope it lets me talk... I wonder how Diana manages to stay breathing with this thing, not to mention that I'm still having my face all dusty and these things frucked up, but what a bag! I hate make-up).

\- Sarah! Stay put, I don't want to smear your makeup!

Says Ryouko.

In another room, Diana until she didn't need a corset since Cavendish's waist was perfect, she fed very well and didn't have problems fitting the dress, but she had one thing that got in the way, and that was the crying of the Scot, who was very anxious and that even got in the way of Jill when it was time to make up the blonde.

\- Hey Diana, this way you will never get married.

Says Jill.

\- I can't... It seems that my emotions are at their peak... It's such an important moment... I'm becoming Sarah's wife, it's the day I have to show all my love for her in front of everyone... I have so many emotions out there... I don't even know where to start...

Says Diana crying.

\- Let Diana cry, she needs to cry a little so that we can start to prepare her, nobody stays that long crying isn't it?

Says Claire shrugging.

\- Is it really? If Diana cries the same way she cries for Sarah then we will have to wait an eternity.

Jill says until Diana ends up laughing.

\- Hey! Nothing there! I don't have that much fire!

Says Diana laughing.

This conversation until it made Diana sketch a bigger smile and stop a little crying, which left Jill free to make up Cavendish, so they could focus again on preparing Cavendish for this celebration. That would be held in the courtyard of the Cavendish family mansion in the open air, luckily the weather in Scotland gave a truce and was not with chances of rain.

Time went by and soon Sarah's dress was being put on, it was a long light green dress with white frills that went under the bosom in an hourglass shape until it reached the waist and so wrapped around everything until it reached the floor, the sleeves were short and the dress had straps with frills and a straight neckline passing Sarah's breasts, Besides some ties with a pattern of white, red and green colors which were around the part of the dress that bordered the frills, at the waist they had some transparent ribbons to give finish around, and finally ended with a transparent green veil covering the face and a diamond necklace. Campbell's hair was left loose with braids in the region of the bangs that went around her head until they were at the back. The English woman was made up with a powder to lighten her skin, a purple color shade to highlight the girl's pairs of purple eyes with green hair, a blush on her cheeks and also an eyeliner to highlight the beautiful curves that those pairs of eyes made and a reddish colored lipstick on her lips. Sarah had a preference in wearing boots, but not to lose the wedding class, she put on sneakers and a white pantyhose.

Diana was wearing a scarlet dress, which highlighted the reddish color, with some frills using a lighter tone, in addition to some bands that passed through the wine colored neckline, where when she was in the middle of the chest she had a ruby stone inlaid in the middle, different from Sarah's dress, Cavendish's was simpler, the frills were only for the waist part down and were wine colored, while in the belly part they had bigger black ties that decreased in size as they went down the body, it was a sleeveless dress that hopefully fell. The Scot also wore a transparent red veil on her face and her hair was caught in a coke with only a fringe that went down the face on the right side. The blonde's makeup was practically the same as Sarah's, with the difference that she didn't put any shadow on her eyes and just passed an eyeliner. Diana was very used to high heels, and that's exactly what she wore, a beautiful red heel that left her 5cm taller accompanied by a white pantyhose.

The time of the wedding arrives, was having a big movement outside the Cavendish family's mansion, there were many noble people talking to each other, besides other people who admired Sarah, as witches linked to the supreme leader and also important witches who wanted to see that wedding which was somewhat controversial.

\- Well done! The wedding is about to start! Stay in your seats! The brides will appear!

Says Jack warning everyone.

With this notice the guests organize themselves by sitting at the tables on both sides of the red carpet, some even stayed closer to the partition carrying some bags of rice. Until the moment comes when the brides arrive. The first to appear was Sarah who was being taken by Veronica and she was a little irritated with all that rice.

\- (Shit! It will be the same at my mother's wedding... This fucking rice is an ass to get out of my breasts!)

Sarah soon arrives and waits anxiously for Diana even with the veil closed which did not let her have a very good view, until Cavendish arrives and everyone starts clapping and shouting for the name of the Scot that when passing was rice everywhere to the point of the floor turn only rice, covering that red carpet.

The two arrive at the altar and each takes off the veil of the other, they blush as they face each other and Sarah even begins to inflate her cheeks a little as she looks at Diana who was confused by Campbell's reaction.

\- Love what was it?

Says Diana confused.

\- This jump... I'll look like I'm short like this, we're about the same height.

Says Sarah.

\- Love you are an inch lower than me, even without jumping, I just thought you would be more beautiful with jumping.

Says Diana laughing.

\- More beautiful where? Nobody is seeing your foot... Forget it, let's go straight to the interesting part, we're not here to discuss it, you're charming my love... I'm proud of the beautiful wife I'm going to marry.

Says Sarah smiling at Diana.

\- I have to say that you are beautiful my love, I am proud of my wife... The most beautiful of all Britain, who made you up very well and this dress left you beautiful, a real work of art...

Says Diana with her hand on Sarah's chin.

The wedding ceremony begins for good and as usual the celebrant made all that speech until he gets to the part that asks the two girls if they accept each other as wives.

\- I accept!

Says Diana.

\- And do you, Sarah Campbell, take Diana Cavendish to be your lawful wedded wife?

Says the celebrant.

\- I waited so long for this moment... Of course I accept!

Says Sarah.

\- Given my power in this union I officially declare you wives, you may kiss.

Says the celebrant.

Diana takes Sarah's chin and gives a kiss which makes some people in the middle of this celebration see the face, using even a fan which they put in front of the face turned, after the kiss they listen a little more of the celebrant until they are given the alliances that begin to give the speech of each one.

\- Diana... What I have to say now may make you cry a little... But I have to talk... I am here on the happiest day of my life next to my beloved, the person I chose to spend the rest of my life with... The annoying ironing that made me stop my addictions, that took my foot so that I would have better manners and be a more mature person... I have to say that sometimes I was stubborn and a little proud, but it went ahead, I changed for you, thanks to you I could be happy, I met Cavenchata who changed all our lives, even my mother, who can smile once again next to someone. Look I have to say that I'm honored by the wonderful wife I'm getting married...

Says Sarah putting the ring on Diana's finger while Cavendish cried.

\- Sarah... Sarah... You are so... Sarah... I... I love you so much... Being by your side was the best thing that happened in my life, your way of being, you are strong, you don't give up, you are stubborn, you are a defenseless kitten in bed... But let's leave it there, nobody needs to hear this, I mean having met you was wonderful, I don't regret any second that I spent with you, even with our fights, because of your stubbornness and pride, but I understand that sometimes I get too much on your foot, but it's for your own good, now look at how we are? United as a couple... I waited so long to live a dream romance and it seems that finally this day has arrived, it's like a dream that I never wake up, This girl I'm putting my finger on is my so wonderful and beautiful wife? Sarah Campbell Cavendish...

Says Diana putting the ring on Sarah's finger.

After placing the alliances the couple Campbell Cavendish hears the priest finishing with the speech and then Diana picks up the bouquet of flowers throwing back what ends up taking Claire's hands that was sitting on Jill's shoulders for being very low, the two even fall to the ground with the bouquet in hands and are laughing at all that.

As time goes by, the girls are enjoying all that festivity celebrating the wedding of Diana and Sarah, some people talking with a bit of disgust to see that it was a lesbian wedding, even to the point of leaving, but the Campbell Cavendish couple was not caring about these things. At that same party there were two people who really wanted to talk to Sarah and Claire.

They were Valentina Carlucci and her daughter Giulia Carlucci, wanting to hire the two as broom runners at the Broom Gran Prix, a championship that went through some countries in Europe, the two even accept this proposal, since Campbell wanted a job opportunity and as a broom runner would grow even more as a witch around the world, even more for Scuderia Carlucci who was one of the most prestigious teams at that time.

After a long time the day had already gone down and the guests had returned to the house, with that Diana and Sarah go to their room, where Campbell carries Cavendish in her arms until she leaves the Scottish woman lying on the bed, who slowly took off her clothes.

\- Love! It spoils the climate.

Says Diana.

\- So I breathe! Ahhh! Air at last!

Says Sarah pulling the corset cord.

\- Ah that's why your waist was so defined, yours little fat was hidden.

Says Diana laughing.

\- Dianaaaa... I'm not fat is fine!

Says Sarah inflating her cheeks.

\- She's cute and short and tasty hehe.

Says Diana taking off another piece of clothing.

The two of them, after a small long moment taking off their clothes, finally get totally naked, Diana soon opens a small trunk and takes the stone from his fertility which leaves Sarah a little confused.

\- Love?

Says Sarah.

\- Hehe... It's our time, here and now one of us is going to get pregnant with our first child, there is nothing that can change our fate.

Says Diana taking the fertility stone and going to Sarah with a dagger in her hand.

\- Diana!

Says Sarah a little scared.

\- What did you think of this phrase? I wanted to give a sentence of effect when we did Alice.

Says Diana cutting the palm of her hand.

\- Why are you cutting your hand?

Says Sarah confused.

\- Give me your hand I will cut it too, it is part of the ritual when using the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

Sarah gives Diana her hand and she passes the dagger wetting the fertility stone with their blood and with that the relic starts to emanate a glow, Cavendish then puts it in her intimacy and fits into Campbell's intimacy that gets a little scared.

\- We won't use that spell... Ahhhh! Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh! Ohhh! Kyahhh!

Sarah says until she ends up expelling the vaginal juice with just the touch of Diana.

\- Hmmmm... This fertility stone is really good... Not my love... We'll use it... Hmmm... The usual way, it will be a scissors... And what scissors... Ahhh...

Says Diana holding on until she also expels some vaginal juice.

This first gush of Diana and Sarah's fluids was only to lubricate the intimacy of both girls, so they began with their rubbing, which Campbell was as always dominated by Cavendish who even kept holding on sometimes giving her some hickeys.

\- Ahhh... Dianaa... Hmmm... I'll give you... I love you... Ahh...

Says Sarah excited.

\- I love you too hehe...

Says Diana rubbing herself in Sarah.

Diana goes down the bites, until she reaches Campbell's breasts and starts sucking from the surface going down slightly until she reaches the nipples, Sarah was left with no reaction while Cavendish completely dominated her, sometimes the English woman also drooled or fainted with the intensity of that relationship.

\- Ahh... Diana...

Says Sarah expelling vaginal juice again as her toes contract.

\- Someone is turning into a real hehe juice source, be careful not to dehydrate... Hmmm...

Diana says laughing to Sarah that she was going crazy.

\- Ah... Ah... Ah... Ohhh... I... How much... time... Ahh...

Says Sarah moaning.

\- We'll be staying a long time, I think... Neither do I,... Hmmm... I know...

Says Diana.

The time it took all that relationship was practically an hour under the effect of the fertility stone, Sarah fainted at least 7 times in that period, while Diana was adoring and many times biting Campbell tempted to wake up, the English woman was there at the peak of her sensitivity.

Neither felt when they were chosen by the relic, which generated a bit of strangeness in them thinking that it had not worked. As soon as the relationship ended, Diana was more than dripping with juice and soon she tried to pick up her book on the fertility stone, sat down in a chair and called Sarah.

\- Sarah... You already know...

Says Diana pointing to the middle of her legs.

\- Huh? What? Suck you?

Says Sarah still a little dizzy.

Diana just agrees with her head and goes to where Cavendish was and starts sucking on the Scot while Sarah was masturbating a bit since she was dripping with excitement. The blonde keeps writing in the book, to report on the effects of the fertility stone, thus writing down everything she felt and the way she uses it, much like the love stone, the duration of the effect that they stick. Celebrating marriage in the best way they could imagine among themselves.

See you, lesbian witches...


	34. Alice Campbell Cavendish and the B.R.A

After Diana and Sarah got married and consummated their union using the fertility stone, it was revealed a few weeks after the pregnant woman went to Cavendish, which was a relief for Campbell as she would start traveling around Europe in her broom runner career.

A few months later with a little convincing of Sarah negotiating with the witches linked to the supreme leader, Campbell manages to convince them to allow the marriage of Jill and Claire, so the two were able to get married on December 23, 1648.

Sarah was a tremendous success running around Europe as a broom runner, the audience that was going to watch Campbell that was competing for Scuderia Carlucci that was already well known, the English managed to break the dominion of the witches who came from the Holy Roman Empire and the various kingdoms that had there. Claire was also another who was surprising. All this attention about the running witches was drawing a lot of attention and fame, to the point of being called a meeting between many European team owners and organizers of the European tournament, in March 1649 before starting another season at the Gran Prix.

Claire after her marriage to Jill, used the fertility stone and she was the one who ended up pregnant with Jules Du Nord Arnoux Brabham, a surname that was a suggestion from the French woman who wanted to change the family surname and become known as a new lineage, far from the past of her parents who were known to commit crimes in France.

March 13, 1649, at the Cavendish family residence, the day was normal there, Diana and Sarah were talking with Ryouko, Claire and Jill about having a family and other more relaxed matters. Campbell was as usual supporting the head in the belly of the wife.

\- Alice is so sweet... And she's kicking it cute.

Says Sarah rubbing her face on Diana's belly.

\- I have the impression that she will be born at any moment my love... But I'm ready at any moment... And Ahhh... Me and my mouth... Love I'm going into labor...

Says Diana.

\- Ahhhh! Damn! Somebody help us!

Says Sarah.

\- Sarah takes Diana to the nearest room, I help with this birth, Claire, Jill, call Veronica, she should have more experience with these things, ok?

Says Ryouko.

With this Diana, Sarah and Ryouko go to the nearest room taking Cavendish who was in labor and take off the Scottish clothes at the bottom so that Alice can be born, at the same time the Scottish amniotic bag ended up breaking. Claire and Jill went to call Veronica, who ran to the room where the girls were.

\- What do you mean my granddaughter will be born?

Says Veronica entering the room.

\- Veronica... Help us...

Says Diana groaning in pain.

\- Look Diana, keep calm, breathe in and out, hold your breath, push when you feel you have to, it will hurt a lot, but try to relax... Alice one hour comes out.

Says Veronica.

Diana begins to do breathing exercises, sometimes she forces a little and moans of pain, while Sarah holds her wife's hand and Ryouko has a wet cloth in her hands, while Jill and Claire take care of picking up anything Veronica asks them to pick up, like scissors, towels, water basins.

In a place far away from Whittlebury, Harriet and Freya organized a meeting that named Valentina Carlucci, Hilda Hertz, Maria Fioro Julietta, Erika Bosch, Emilia Rossi, Vivian Leslie Roberts, Heather Donnington, Joanna Chevrolet, Elba Bernard, Victoria Hawk and Belle Galloway. All of them were owners of great Gran Prix winning broomsticks, besides also being organizers of the tournament.

\- What is the intention of this meeting? Are we changing the Gran Prix?

Says Valentina.

\- We will do something bigger, our proposal is a world championship, similar to the Gran Prix, we already have the proposal of circuits already used in the tournament, but with something more, we will finance this tournament, the winners will win a huge amount of money, besides this tournament will take world proportions, we will not be known only by Europe.

Says Harriet.

\- We even have racing ideas that we will compete, there will be eight around the world, the inaugural race will be here at Whittlebury, then we will follow through France, travel to America at the Salem GP, a track that we made to be the most challenging of the championship, we passed through the Holy Roman Empire, Holland, Scotland, Ireland and the Grand Final in the Republic of Sam Marino. These are the tracks I've been thinking about for the championship.

Says Freya.

\- It will be a championship that will be disputed annually, with a scoring system between the runners going from 9, 7, 5, 3, 2, 1 points, from the first to the sixth place, that will dispute these eight races each year and to which add the largest amount of points becomes champion. The teams will also gain points and the champion will receive an award equivalent to 600 thousand pounds, we will still see the awards for other placements.

Says Harriet, which makes them all look impressed.

\- What? Do you mean that if we become champions we will disburse that fortune?

Says Heather.

\- This is only after the championship, you will still have to pay the expenses with your teams, like the salary of the runners and the expenses in keeping broomsticks and all the trips you will make going from one track to another, but don't worry...

Says Harriet.

\- Each of you will receive 1 million pounds to start your teams next season, I am sure you will be able to develop enough for our event.

Says Freya.

\- 1 million pounds? Woah! That's a lot more than some nations can do! With all this gold we can colonize several places in the world, it's enough even to become an independent nation, there are so many things we can do?

Says Hilda.

\- You will help to spread to other people who want to build teams for our tournament, we want at least 20 competitors by July next year... We will show the race to the whole world to see in crystal balls even who was far away. So... Do you want to create the Broom Racing Association and also the World Broom Racing Championship?

Says Harriet.

They all agree without thinking twice and even accept to shake the hands of Harriet and Freya accepting the creation of that new championship format. Unlike the Gran Prix, which had no scoring system, they only counted the results of the first three competitors and it was a tournament that was held annually on the same tracks, but without a higher award for those who won more. There were 6 races a year in England, France, San Marino, Holland, Holy Roman Empire and Spain. Not necessarily in this sequence, sometimes alternating between competitions that the only way to watch was to go to the place of the race. Sarah Campbell so far won 4 victories at the Gran Prix in 1648 as two races arrived after the beginning of that season.

The World Broom Racing Championship worked differently, with eight races so far decided for that season, with a scoring system of 9-7-5-3-2-1, with each race, the top six had the chance to earn a point for the championship, and only the six best results counted as points for the runner, also had the construction companies championship, the team's runners' points go to the construction company and the winner wins 600 thousand pounds, the second place 400 thousand pounds, 250 pounds for the third place, 150 thousand pounds for the fourth place, 100 thousand pounds for the fifth place, 75 thousand pounds for the sixth place, 50 thousand pounds for the seventh place, 40 thousand pounds for the eighth and so it goes with the passing of the teams that are entering the championship

Until then, the teams that confirmed the presence were the teams belonging to the owners of teams that compete in the Gran Prix, being them Scuderia Carlucci, Besen Union, Omega Julietta, Bosch, Scuderia Rossi, British Broom Racing Team, Lavoiette and Bernard Balai. Each of these teams ran with two runners, in some cases up to three, which was allowed by Harriet that they could call 3 runners, but only the results of the two best would count as constructor points.

With this agreement right, soon Harriet and Freya were showing more and more about the WBRC, how it works, the rules, the regulations, the limitations of the brooms that although they are normal brooms would use magic orbs not to spend magic of the runners, so the witches would work as a team, but they could also enter witches without teams running in a particular way, being necessary to sign a contract, have a broom that is suitable and then would be released to run. The teams would be exclusively responsible for the salary of the runners, but would have a bonus given the three best places given by Harriet and Freya, the champion would disburse 25 thousand pounds, the second placed 15 thousand pounds and the third placed 10 thousand pounds.

Back at the Cavendish Diana family residence she was forcing herself with what she gave Alice to leave, it had been at least 2 hours since Cavendish had gone into labor, the Scot was shaking Sarah's hand crying in pain, but she understood the moment the wife was going through.

\- Ahhhh! Alice is born soon... Ahhhh! Go...

Says Diana shaking Sarah's hand.

\- Come on Diana, go on girl, just a little bit more and Alice leaves, I can already see her head.

Says Veronica.

\- Hmmmm... Ahhhh... What... Damn... Hmmm... Go Alice...

Says Diana doing a little more strength.

\- Claire, Jill, get some more water, a little more and soon Alice comes out, it impresses me that she will be born so fast ...

Says Veronica.

\- If that's the fast one I don't even care about the slow ahhh... Diana...

Sarah says until Diana shakes her hand.

\- Hmmm... Ahhh... Ahh... Ufff... Ufff...

Says Diana.

Diana continued to do what she could to get Alice out, which luckily was a birth until very quickly, Jill and Claire even got another bowl of hot water at Veronica's request, already Ryouko was sanitizing the scissors she had in hand.

Back outside Whittlebury, both Harriet and Freya were finishing explaining everything about the World Broom Racing Championship, even getting to the point of delivering the bags with cash for them.

\- Very well, we are grateful to do business with you, I am sure we will make the biggest broom racing event in history, you are making history, you are helping to keep the magic alive around the world, witches like you will be spoken by history even after centuries.

Says Harriet.

\- We will meet other times to talk about this tournament more often, here in Whittlebury as always, we will be living around here, any idea and change of regulation is just talking to us, we are the authority when it comes to the BRA.

Says Freya.

\- We will do our best, but for now we have to finish with the current Gran Prix season and throw a tremendous farewell party, you can be sure that with Sarah Campbell Scuderia Carlucci will become the greatest champion in the history of this tournament.

Says Valentina.

\- If you can beat Clara Von Richtoffen, we have the biggest Gran Prix champion in hand and Besen Union broomsticks are the best in the world.

Says Hilda.

\- They are not even the biggest in Bavaria and think they are the best in the world, Bosch Uber Alles.

Says Erika.

\- Hey! Hey! Leave this discussion to the tournament, prove that you are better than us on the track.

Says Maria.

After this friendly discussion among the team owners, the witches take their broomsticks and with the money in hand, they leave their nation back, so they plan the broomsticks they will make to compete following the WBRC regulations, that money they never managed to raise in life, they even called some more to achieve greater competitiveness and also to have enough runners registered for this competition that had everything to be worth all that effort.

Back at the Cavendish family residence, Diana kept doing all she could to get little Alice out, Claire and Jill soon arrived with the basin of warm water and put it next to the chair Veronica was sitting on.

\- Come on Diana... Alice is about to leave... Just do a little more strength and your little girl will be born, come on... You can do it!

Says Veronica.

\- Ahhhhhh! Hmmmm... Ahhhh... Aliceee...

Says Diana groaning in pain.

Diana made a little more strength and with that Alice ends up being released and soon she is born, crying a lot what leaves Cavendish relieved and Campbell too. Then Veronica takes the scissors that were in Ryouko's hands and cuts the girl's umbilical cord. As well as giving the newborn a bath, he then wrapped her with a towel and gave the child who had stopped crying in the arms of the mother who was smiling when she saw her daughter.

\- Alice... You were born my daughter... I was so looking forward to that moment... After so long my baby came, she is your face my love.

Says Diana while Sarah was admiring her daughter.

\- Are you saying that I have a knee face?

Says Sarah.

\- Sarah! It's our daughter! If I wasn't so tired I'd give you a pinch.

Says Diana caressing Alice.

\- Hehe, at least now we are mothers and of a beautiful girl, I am sure you will have the best of both worlds.

Says Sarah smiling at Alice.

\- As long as it doesn't have the behavior of Mom Campbell.

Says Diana.

\- Fuck you.

Sarah says until Diana slaps Campbell on the head.

\- Sarah! No swearing in front of our daughter, have manners!

Says Diana scolding Sarah.

\- Oh, you said you wouldn't hit me.

Says Sarah inflating her cheeks.

\- I told you I wouldn't pinch you not to give you a few bites, even more with this mouth of yours, I think it's good to control yourself a lot too, because if I find out that our Alice learned some ugly word I will punish you in a way that will stay the whole week without walking.

Says Diana while Sarah got scared.

\- Well I will leave the family alone, I imagine now that Diana wants to take a bath, so feel free, anything is just to call me.

Says Veronica.

Veronica leaves the room with Ryouko, Claire and Jill who left Diana and Sarah alone so that they could have enough privacy to take a bath, even more so Cavendish who was all dirty after the birth. Campbell left little Alice lying in an improvised crib made by Jill and Claire and the English woman started to focus on giving his wife a bath.

Meanwhile back at Whittlebury, after the team owners left, both Harriet and Freya were in the room of their new home that was very close to the circuit that would host the initial race of the new broom championship.

\- Look love, I have to say that we managed to convince them to adopt our championship... It was easier than I thought, but will it work?

Says Freya.

\- I'm sure, for money these people do everything, remember that we are entering the time when capitalism will enter a rise until it becomes the main force that moves the world, money always speaks louder to anyone. Who would have thought that after centuries of only visiting the earth from time to time, we'll really stay, the long awaited moment when we'll be the most important witches in the world, has finally arrived, now we'll put once and for all into practice the mission given to us to take care of the earth and keep the magic alive in this world.

Says Harriet.

\- I'm sure we'll be too important for that, the World Broom Racing Championship is just one of the examples that we'll still be very well seen by the witches, I'm sure we'll explode in success, just imagine the whole world talking about the amazing broom runners.

Says Freya.

\- And if I am not mistaken one of them is the WMBT world champion, people have an incredible admiration for her, imagine being able to cheer to be a racing winner, it seems that returning to earth has brought us many things...

Says Harriet.

\- What do you think about making a little love like in the old days?

Says Freya taking off her clothes.

\- I thought you would never speak.

Says Harriet biting her lips.

After this conversation Harriet and Freya decided to do what they always used to do when they were alone and hadn't done since the time when the other seven witches were alive, which was a love session.

Back at the Cavendish family residence, Diana and Sarah had already showered and little Alice had woken up, already hungry and with that Campbell takes the little girl to her mother who pulls her shirt so she can breastfeed, until the couple ends up hearing knocks on the doors.

\- You may enter.

Says Sarah.

\- My Alice was born! I am a grandfather!

Says Jack entering the room.

\- Hi Dad, yes, after a long time I managed to have my daughter... It was painful, but at least I'm finally a mother...

Says Diana smiling at Jack.

\- She is so cute, I am sure I will treat our granddaughter with the love and affection she deserves.

Says Jack.

Soon the whole room started to get full of the whole family that wanted to see little Alice Campbell Cavendish who took only 3 hours of labor, the baby had some greenish threads that varied in light and dark tones, although the girl is still bald, she had a pair of blue eyes too and had traces that reminded both mothers a lot.

See you, newborn witches..


	35. The World Broom Racing Championship

Another time had passed since Diana and Sarah had little Alice, after 6 months another girl was born in the residence of the Cavendish family, this time it was Jules Du Nord Arnoux Brabham on September 22, 1649, to the happiness of Jill and Claire who finally had their first daughter, which gave a good job to be recognized the maternity of the two mothers, but with a little help from two witches that Campbell had contact with, they got the necessary documentation for little Jules to be recognized as the daughter of the Brabham Arnoux couple.

Jules gave a lot of work to be born, since the pregnant woman of the time had been Claire, who took almost 8 hours in labor, suffering with constant pain to get her daughter out of it, but after a painful birth was just joy, little Alice would have a friend who would grow up next to her and it was Jules who was born 6 months after her.

Alice and Jules learned things until very quickly, even more with all the love and affection that was around them and the attention that mothers gave to teach them the basics.

The Broom Racing Association was finally created and so control over the broom racing leagues was in the hands of Harriet and Freya, as well as the World Broom Racing Championship. The two already left the tracks ready and following the regulation correctly, with all the safety rules they could idealize to make the sport safer, since the Gran Prix was something common in broom races to die during the races.

The last year of Gran Prix had been marked by parties and farewell to that tournament and the season of 1649 had as the biggest winner of races being Sarah Campbell who won all six races of that season, showing that she had enough talent to be a future heavyweight champion.

The year 1650 arrives and with the passing of the months, the day that would be the first race of the World Broom Racing Championship was about to arrive. Many of the girls racing in the Gran Prix, they received very fat contracts to race in the WBRC what they accepted at the time, even more because it was a safer championship.

July 3, 1650, The long-awaited day arrives, after a year of organization the first race of the World Broom Racing Championship was about to begin, at the Whittlebury circuit, it was a perfect day for everything to be done, the weather was sunny, it was 22 degrees, without any chance of rain.

The bleachers were all packed, the audience was 90 thousand people who came from all over Europe to see that event, that audience was a little less than in the final of the Gran Prix in France, but it was still what was expected, there were so many people in the bleachers and around the track that seemed more like a second barrier.

The Whittlebury circuit was 16km long, with 22 turns, being more focused on high speed, with some barriers that were wooden walls or else piles of hay in the surroundings of the circuit, besides the track being a little lower in relation to the ground so that it does not hit the spectators, the ground was dirt, with a start that had a line of bricks.

The day before had been held the classification and the first time Sarah manages to get along and get the pole position, another big surprise was Ryouko who was called to run at Besen Union, she got a second position and it would be a big challenge ahead for Campbell win, Claire who was competing in the same team that the English would start in third position and thus closing the front row.

Soon the Whittlebury track starts to be shown in all the crystal balls around the world for witches who wanted to watch that event, besides the public also see in the huge wooden plate that served as a screen, showing the surroundings of the track with comments by Harriet and Freya.

\- Ladies and gentlemen! Witches and magical creatures! And here we are! To the first and inaugural World Broom Racing Championship race! Here are gathered the biggest and most talented witches who drive broomsticks! Witches who will fight for the highest place on the podium, here and now! On the challenging twenty-two corners of the old Whittlebury circuit that has been reworked and stretched to receive the world's fastest broomsticks!

Says Harriet.

\- Now let's move the grid! With the incredible pole position set by Sarah Campbell! An Englishwoman with 17 years and competing for Scuderia Carlucci! She was half a second faster than Ryouko Kagari from Besen Union! An Oriental with British citizenship! These two did well in the standings, now take a look at the fastest lap they both did!

Says Freya.

Soon it is shown in all the crystal balls and also wooden screens around both witches, showing the time difference between them, Sarah was very aggressive and attacked the curves mercilessly, sometimes even correcting the slips of the broom, besides the incredible speed that reached the straights. Ryouko had a soft and subtle touch, but he could go as fast as Sarah, even overcoming it in some sectors. After being shown the difference of the turns that classified the two is soon shown the starting grid with the 21 participants lined up, were each in a row of three brooms.

\- Well done! The race will soon start and now we'll show how the competitors ranked!

Says Harriet.

Soon the entire ranking order of the grid is shown, with images of each of the runners and their respective placements in the race. Sarah chose the number 7 as official, Ryouko went with the number 1 and Claire with the number 28. The sequence of the grid going by the numbers of the runners was 7/1/28/99/0/12/23/76/11/2/63/41/67/77/90/4/9/66/31/55, as soon as it was shown the placement of each of the competitors was given the signal for the presentation lap to begin.

\- And now here we go with the presentation lap, the witches are giving that hot one before they start to go with everything and drop for the final race.

Says Harriet.

After this lap of presentation, they line up on the grid, the lights come on and soon the start. It would be 56 laps with 896 km of total length of the race. Sarah is the one who has the best start among the first three and with this she will soon start to appear in front.

\- And the lights go out and away we go! Sarah Campbell is already leaving!

Says Harriet.

Lap 1 of 56, Sarah only goes away in that lap, showing the superiority in relation to the other runners, taking more than half a second only in that first lap in relation to Ryouko. Which had difficulties in holding Claire who attacked soon in the first corner passing the Japanese and soon after Kagari ends up taking advantage of a higher speed course to close Arnoux in a corner that required a more aggressive braking.

\- Sarah Campbell just left! How incredible! She really showed that she is dominant in both the Gran Prix and the WBRC, she is coming to stay!

Says Harriet.

\- And Claire Arnoux is giving a bad moment to Ryouko Kagari, it seems that we will have a more intense battle for the second position than the first.

Says Freya.

In the stands, Diana was watching the race and cheering for Sarah, as well as little Alice who kept saying "Mama Sarah" cheering for her mother and Jill who was with little Jules cheering for Claire.

\- My Sarah will win!

Says Diana.

\- I even wanted Claire to take the lead, but really has no competition for Sarah, apparently I'll cheer her to beat Ryouko ... Go Claire!

Says Jill.

Lap 2 of 56, Little by little Claire gave the change over Ryouko, giving risky overtaking, but at the same time Kagari defended herself very well and the screen was showing that battle very well. As another runner was approaching and was Clara Von Richtoffen who was still only 2 seconds behind the two.

Lap 4 of 56, after Ryouko and Claire were struggling so much between them the two ended up being surpassed by Clara in a straight which Von Richtoffen passed through the middle of the two and ended up making the whole audience jump with emotion with the risky overtaking of Germanic.

\- Woah! What an incredible surpassing of Clara! No wonder she dominated the Gran Prix until the arrival of Sarah Campbell!

Says Harriet.

\- Damn! That sauerkraut passed Claire!

Says Jill.

Lap 5 of 56, after being surpassed beautifully by Clara, the two try their best to pass Von Richtoffen, only she was going in a perfect race line, even more that she also didn't defend positions like Claire and Ryouko, who didn't want to leave the other behind.

Lap 7 of 56, Clara was catching fire, in that same lap she managed to take the fastest lap of the race reducing the difference from 7.6 seconds to 6.9 seconds in relation to Sarah who was leading the race with comfort. Claire and Ryouko, on the other hand, could not follow the broom of Von Richtoffen.

\- Woah! How incredible! I never imagined that Clara Von Richtoffen would shoot so much!

Says Harriet.

Lap 8 of 56, Claire decides to tighten up a little more the rhythm and soon ends up staying behind Ryouko thinking that the Japanese was holding her back. Arnoux overtakes her in the straight and without wasting time Kagari tries to pass back, but smoke starts to come out of her broom while she was behind the French and with that she had to abandon the race right in the beginning.

\- And Ryouko Kagari had to leave in the first few laps! What a shame!

Says Harriet.

Lap 10 of 56, had already passed ten laps since the beginning of the race, Sarah led with 6.6 seconds in relation to Clara Von Richtoffen, who sometimes got a better or worse lap in relation to Campbell. Claire was in a comfortable third position and had the whole track free to be able to approach and compete for the second position, since she was 7 seconds behind the German, who made a surprising race.

\- This sauerkraut is even doing well, so it can reach Sarah.

Says Jill.

\- Don't say something like that! My Sarah will win! I believe her.

Says Diana.

Back 17 of 56, Clara was doing miracles by taking faster lap, behind back, she was with the difference in relation to Sarah much smaller, little by little she had great chances to reach the lead of the race. Claire kept a comfortable third position and the difference in relation to Von Richtoffen had increased to 13 seconds.

\- Woah! What an amazing race by Clara Von Richtoffen! She is only 3 seconds of Sarah Campbell! Continuing in this rhyme she can win the first WBRC race!

Says Harriet.

\- Go Sarah! Don't let this girl pass you by!

Says Diana.

Lap 20 of 56, The difference between Clara and Sarah was only a single second, the two were there starting to dispute for the lead of the race and Campbell was quiet, even with Von Richtoffen in her glue.

\- Now Sarah Campbell is with Clara Von Richitoffen right behind her! The German woman managed to get close, but it's one thing to get and another thing to pass the English woman!

Says Harriet.

Lap 21 of 56, Clara tries some maneuvers to overcome Sarah, but Campbell defends very well closing Von Richtoffen all the time, at every chance that the Germanic had to overcome the English defended in a way that even seemed impossible. The public even jumped with emotion when seeing those spectacular defenses of the girl with green hair.

\- Go Sarah! Don't let that one pass you by!

Says Diana.

\- Go mama!

Says Alice.

Lap 28 of 56, Sarah was defending Clara in a spectacular way, never seen before, managing for seven laps in a row to hold Von Richtoffen who was trying in any way to overcome Campbell, but she did not let in any way. The public that was watching was going to the delirium, even more the English who were euphoric with such ability that the English had to defend the first position. Until the girl with green hair sketches a smile and as soon as the German girl tries to overtake almost putting her broom next to the number 7, but Sarah ends up speeding up a little stronger and with that she starts to pass in each curve at an impressive speed.

\- (heh, I was just bluffing, I knew she would come with everything over me, I just followed the strategy of saving the broom to half the race and then leave).

\- Woah! Sarah out of nowhere took a higher speed with her broom!

Says Harriet.

Lap 30 of 56, in less than two laps Sarah was so fast that she took the track record in two laps only, at each lap she took more than a second in relation to Clara who was going with everything, but could not follow Campbell.

\- And how incredible! Sarah Campbell broke the track record not once, but twice in a row! She was just bluffing all the time!

Says Harriet.

\- Yes! Sarah did it! I knew it!

Says Diana celebrating.

Lap 35 of 56, Sarah was going so fast, she was in a fast lap after fast lap sequence, it was already the seventh lap in a row that she beat the track record, this doing several times in a row, already Clara could not even get near Campbell.

\- Woah! That's magnificent! This is only the first race and we are witnessing history here! Sarah Campbell is dominating the race like never before! She has everything to really call herself the first champion in WBRC history!

Says Harriet.

Lap 46 of 56, there were 10 laps to go and Sarah even gave a relief in going faster laps, stopping to break the record when she reached the tenth time in a row, at that point she was already the leader with over 40 seconds ahead of Clara who had a problem coming.

Lap 50 of 56, This problem was Claire Arnoux who was taking as much as possible out of the broom, with laps after laps that she was faster than Clara, the biggest proof of this was that the difference between the two was only 3 seconds, it was only a matter of time before the French started to battle for the second position.

\- Claire Arnoux is surprising! The Frenchwoman is about to bring the first race with a double from Scuderia Carlucci, but how incredible!

Says Harriet.

\- Getting to Clara is one thing, getting through is another, even more so that Clara had to try her best to overcome Sarah Campbell without success!

Says Freya.

Lap 52 of 56, This did not intimidate Claire at all who used a witch who was taking her back to get her vacuum and thus have enough speed to overcome Clara by leaving her without space as she approached the curve, which made the few French spectators jump with joy.

\- Woah! Woah! What an incredible overtaking by Claire Arnoux!

Says Harriet.

\- Claire Arnoux was only saving the best for the end but how incredible!

Says Freya.

Lap 56 of 56, gave no other, Sarah crosses the finish line in first position, Claire was second by making a double for Scuderia Carlucci and who completed the podium was Clara Von Richtoffen who made an excellent race to the point of challenging the lead of Sarah.

\- And Sarah Campbell! Sarah Campbell! The British woman at just 17 becomes the first winner in the history of the World Broom Racing Championship! In her first race, she takes this spectacular victory! Showing what she came for! This is magnificent and splendid!

Says Harriet.

After the end of the race, the runners go to a place where they would climb the podium and soon is delivered the trophies of the first three placed, in the celebration of the podium is given a bottle of milk, Sarah takes a little and then gets wet with the other two runners making a dispute between them to get wet with milk. What makes all the public laugh with that situation.

After the podium ceremony the race event ends and soon Sarah meets Diana and is greeted with a hug by her wife who soon after gives her a kiss while Jill held both Jules and Alice in her arms.

\- Sarah! You are very good my love! I knew you would win!

Says Diana.

\- Hehe, now it's just to win five more races and I will be the champion, I have to say that this event is incredible ... So far I have enjoyed this first race, if all the others are like this then I will love being a broom runner.

Says Sarah.

\- Look Sarah, you gave a spectacle in this race, but do not think it will be an easy championship for you, even more than this year I will do everything so that you do not get this title.

Says Ryouko.

\- Why? Will you try to beat me? Then better score more, because counting here you already lost a chance to score.

Says Sarah laughing.

\- Oh you'll see, I'm too fast on broomsticks.

Says Ryouko.

Sarah managed to show what came in this first race at the World Broom Racing Championship, with great chances even to become champion if she wins another five races in the year, but this will be a big challenge ahead, since it depends not only on Campbell's ability, but on the whole work of Scuderia Carlucci.

See you, Broom Racers...


	36. WBRC final race of the 1st season

The months are passing regarding the WBRC, the dispute for the championship was fierce between Sarah, Claire and Ryouko, the three were very close in the standings, Campbell had 4 wins that season, Arnoux and Kagari had only one victory, but as they scored consistently, they were very close to the English who had much bad luck to finish only 4 of the 7 races so far, having to abandon three times in races that the victory was right.

The World Broom Racing Championship was very popular, the races had a record public every event, not to mention the crystal balls, where witches all over the world were watching the event from far away, be it at home, in witch academies, in bars. The possibility of watching the events even without being in them was something innovative and incredible, even more that it put another use for the crystal balls that usually served only to display images of memories, or as a form of communication between witches who are far away.

Little Alice was already very intelligent, the girl could even walk on her own, helping even her friend who was still starting to learn the first words, Jules could hold on standing on things, but she still didn't know how to walk on her own, the two little girls were very friendly and were always playing with each other all the time.

But not only of good things the WBRC lived, the event was just less dangerous than the Gran Prix, only the risk of death and serious injury still existed, so much so that at that time there were countless accidents, 3 of which were fatal. In the Dutch GP, Clara Von Richtoffen was one of these fatal victims, while she was going around a witch who was in the last positions the broom ends up losing control and the two crash into a barrier going at a speed above 350 km / h at the time of impact, breaking the neck of the German woman who was in the fight for the championship. Both Clara and the other witch died at the time. What gave a little warning to Harriet and Freya to care a little more about security, after all in the Gran Prix was every race that happened deaths.

After the British GP, the racing sequence was France, Salem, Holy Roman Empire, Holland, San Marino and Ireland. The big highlight was the incredible performance of the first three in Salem who drove laps below 6:30, it was more than a minute faster than the other runners, and also the race was done with normal broomsticks with a different score than normal only for the first 3 places. Being 15-12-10 points.

October 16, 1650, the last race of the year was about to start, it was the most decisive of that season, it would define who could be the first champion of the World Broom Racing Championship. The grand final was going to be in Scotland very close to the residence of the Cavendish family, thus marking the beginning and the end in Great Britain.

Ranking of the Racers Championship:

1st: Claire Arnoux (FRA) (1) (Scuderia Carlucci) 43 points

2nd: Sarah Campbell (ENG) (7) (Scuderia Carlucci) 42 points

3rd: Ryouko Kagari (GBR) (28) (Besen Union) 42 points

The first three were in a very intense competition for the championship, Sarah could still score and had strong chances of winning, since in the scoring system only the six best results count, Claire would have to discard results for the championship score.

All Sarah needed to do was finish the race in third position and thus win her first title. But she would need to finish in front of Ryouko to secure the championship.

Ryouko could score one more race, having 9 points at disposal as well as Sarah, so she would only need to finish in third position and thus Claire's championship chances would go away. But she needs to finish in front of Campbell.

Claire could win up to 4 points and would need to be lucky, finishing in the second position she would have to hope that Sarah would not finish in the fifth position, if Arnoux wins the race she would have to hope that Campbell would finish in the fourth position or worse. This was a very tight contest for the championship.

Soon preparations began for the big event that would start that afternoon in Scotland, it was the biggest party, the audience was 120 thousand people watching in every corner of the track, people camping around, people watching from the bleachers, or from other places even at the top of hills near the Bonaly circuit.

\- And here we are for one last time in the year 1650! To the World Broom Racing Championship Grand Final! After the start in Great Britain, we arrived for the final in the same region only this time in Scotland! The dispute that will define our first champion! Claire Arnoux who leads the championship by only one point, needs to win and be lucky. Both Ryouko Kagari and Sarah Campbell only need to finish in the third position to become champions, but hope for the other to have a worse result than the other!

Says Harriet.

\- And this is only the first year of competitions, but this British woman already shows that she came to win, so far Sarah Campbell is the biggest winner of the WBRC with four wins over just one of her competitors! She didn't finish a race without winning.

Says Freya.

Soon the surroundings of the Bonaly circuit began to be shown, it was a high speed track with a final sector full of more closed turns and low speed, requiring a lot of skill from the witch runners. With a length of 17.89 km, long straights, turns ranging from low, medium and high speed, the track was almost like a diminished version of the Salem GP. The weather was a little cloudy and drizzled a bit also made a little cold with 10 degrees, but the weather so did not stop the spectators stay around the track with raincoats or improvising some way to protect themselves from the drizzle.

\- Bonaly Broom GP Circuit! The grand finale of the 1650 World Broom Racing Championship season! The weather is very different, it will be a complicated race with this rain that can come, and the wet track will only give one more challenge to these runners.

Says Harriet.

\- These are the corridors that are preparing for the return of the presentation.

Says Freya.

The return of the presentation soon starts with Sarah as usual in pole position, something that was also amazing. Campbell had achieved every possible pole position of the season, showing that she came to dominate the championship. After the lap of presentation they line up on the grid in order 7/1/28/0/12/23/71/76/53/9/66/41/67/77/90/4/31/55/11/2/63/44. The lights come on signaling the start and then Sarah has a perfect start.

\- And the lights go out and away we go! For the last time in the year! Go racers! Show your talent one last time this year!

Says Harriet.

Sarah already shows service and makes a point of leaving Claire and Ryouko behind at the start, but the two do not waste time and soon force a little more in the first corner to be more glued to Campbell.

Lap 1 of 50, The first lap is marked by the dispute between the first three for the championship, soon face to face they were side by side in this dispute in the longest straight of the circuit. Both Ryouko and Claire gave a late brake leaving Sarah in the middle of the two and forcing her to reduce more.

\- Woah! Soon Sarah came down to the third position! What an incredible maneuver by Claire Arnoux and Ryouko Kagari!

Says Harriet.

\- Go my love! Win this race! I know you can do it!

Says Diana.

\- Don't cheer for Sarah! She can score with slack. Now my Claire is in trouble... To think she leads the championship, but she can lose now...

Says Jill.

Lap 3 of 50, the laps were passing and Sarah was still quiet in the third position, with the broom on the glue of Ryouko and Claire who fought between them for the first position, after all it was all or nothing for that championship. Until then, Arnoux's championship hopes were seen that Campbell and Kagari were in positions to become champions.

While the race was rolling, on the outskirts of the circuit someone arrives near Diana and immobilizes her with a wet cloth, soon after takes Cavendish who was unconscious to another place, Jill starts to turn her head trying to find her friend and soon is also immobilized. Soon the two are taken out of the bleachers by two girls who were dressed in ninja clothes.

\- There we go, we'll take them away, our plan will soon come true and having them in hand we'll be able to make a blackmail with Sarah Campbell.

Says ?????.

The two people take Diana and Jill to an abandoned barn a little near the track, where when they get there they have two other people, they take and tie the two and with that they close the door of that barn, just waiting for the moment.

Back in the race a few laps had already passed and Sarah was still in third position, no matter how much Ryouko is in front of her.

Lap 10 of 50 laps had already passed and soon Ryouko and Claire began to think that Sarah was with a strategy of saving herself for the end, but they were wrong to take a wonderful overtaking in the longest corner of the track, where Campbell overtakes them on the outside and with this all the public goes crazy.

\- Woah! How incredible! Sarah Campbell! She decided to go with everything in turn 10! Apparently this will break the strategy of the other runners who expected her to just go normally.

Says Harriet.

Lap 11 of 50, right in the next lap who was leading was Sarah, with Claire and Ryouko who decided to keep the pace without wanting to go with everything so that their broom was spared until the end of the race, but still they tried what they could to stay close to Campbell and so wait until it gets slower.

The laps are going on, the difference between the first three was already a little bigger, since Claire and Ryouko were having difficulties to follow Ryouko.

Lap 28 of 50, more than half of the race had already happened, Sarah was leading the race with 12 seconds compared to Claire who was in the second position trying to hold Ryouko who was all those laps in her glue.

\- And apparently Ryouko doesn't want to give up for anything to win this championship, but if she holds on like this she'll get close to Sarah Campbell?

Says Harriet.

\- I don't know. Sarah is really giving everything to win this race, at each lap she distances herself from the two and on top of that her broom is with enough magic.

Says Freya.

Lap 30 of 50, Ryouko doesn't waste time and soon risks an overtaking, since he thought Claire was delaying too much, so Kagari goes through the fastest part of the track picking up the slipstream of Arnoux's broom and when arriving in a curve she brakes late and thus blocks a little the passage of the French that had to reduce, But with that the Japanese girl's broom skids a little and the brunette finds herself in a situation that has to skid in front of the redhead and so with one skid she closes the number 1 and goes away after overtaking her. The audience even jumps with emotion and everyone is celebrating the incredible control of Ryoko.

\- Woah! Woah! Woah! What was that overtaking? Ryouko Kagari made a skid and came out on top! How incredible! He pushed aside! How incredible!

Says Harriet.

Lap 32 out of 50, Sarah was leading with a huge comfort, showing that she had enough ability to become a champion, all she needed was to continue at that pace until the end of the race that was already in the second half, but Campbell decided to lower the pace a little and save more the broom to a more vital part of the race. Meanwhile Ryouko was already showing that she was determined to reach the English in the search for the title.

Lap 38 of 50, Ryouko took the fastest laps of the race, slowly reducing the difference of 14 seconds that he had in relation to Sarah at the moment he overcame Claire, until then the difference had decreased to 5 seconds and it was only a matter of time until Kagari reached Campbell.

\- How incredible! Ryouko doesn't give up this championship for nothing! We are about to face an imminent battle!

Says Harriet.

Lap 40 of 50, only 10 laps to go, Sarah's difference to Ryouko was only 3 seconds, it was only a matter of time for her to start attacking Campbell's position. Kagari could even see the English woman appearing in the turns.

Lap 42 of 50, Ryouko was only a second away from Sarah, as soon as they arrive on the more technical and low speed route of the circuit, Kagari tries to make a breakthrough the same way it did with Claire, only Campbell blocked it closing well at the moment when the Japanese would put the broom aside with the English that then forced the brunette's braking in the curve, thus starting the dispute for the first position that would define the title.

\- Woah! As expected! The dispute for the title was going to be defined in the last laps but how incredible!

Says Harriet.

\- And Sarah Campbell won't leave anything easy for Ryouko Kagari.

Says Freya.

Lap 43 of 50, in the next turn the two brooms were side by side disputing for the first position, sometimes they exchanged positions among themselves, they were constant battles at each turn one surpassed the other, it was all or nothing for the world title.

Lap 45 of 50, After two laps of battling between them, a smoke starts to come out of Sarah's broom and little by little she loses speed which makes Ryouko pass her, Campbell was losing hope of winning until she pulls a button written "manual mode". That made the broom stay in manual mode which consisted in spending the witch's own magic to keep the broom working. With this, the smoke even stopped coming out and soon the English woman returned for the title dispute. Losing 6 seconds with this almost abandonment.

\- Woah! What happened to Sarah Campbell? Smoke came out of her broom and now the English woman is back in the fight! She's really going to risk going on these five laps in manual mode, but what a fighting witch!

Says Harriet.

Lap 46 of 50, Sarah in just a single lap in manual mode ended up breaking the circuit record and was already in Ryouko's glue with just a single second of difference between them which made everyone jump with emotion to see the incredible speed of the English.

\- Woah! We are seeing something incredible here!

Says Harriet.

Lap 47 of 50, Sarah overtakes Ryouko as soon as they reach the highest speed part, leaving Kagari behind and showing the enormous ease she had in going at that speed, just going with the manual broom mode.

\- And Sarah Campbell takes the lead of the race back! What an incredible race! The English woman is flying!

Says Harriet.

Lap 50 of 50, Sarah crosses the finish line with 8.9 seconds ahead of Ryouko, that's because she was in manual broom mode and could go at a higher speed than a racing broom with only her own magic.

\- Sarah Campbell! Sarah Campbell! She herself! The English woman flew away! She's the winner of the Scottish GP! And the champion of the 1650 season! How incredible!

Says Harriet.

\- Run today like a true champion, it was a more than deserved victory for Sarah Campbell!

Says Freya.

Ranking of Racers Championship:

1st: Sarah Campbell (7) (ENG) (Scuderia Carlucci) 51 points (Champion)

2nd: Ryouko Kagari (28) (GBR) (Besen Union) 49 points

3rd: Claire Arnoux (FRA) (1) (Scuderia Carlucci) 44 points

After the race is over the podium ceremony begins and the trophies are given to the first three runners as well as a wreath for Sarah with a banner written "First WBRC Champion" Campbell celebrates by taking all the milk from the glass bottle while Claire and Ryouko soaked her with that liquid. The animation was all over Scuderia Carlucci climbed the podium and raised the English woman to celebrate that achievement all by speaking Sarah's name several times.

Until after the celebration the girls go to the outside of the track and run into someone from Scuderia Carlucci who ran towards them delivering a letter to Sarah who was confused.

\- A letter? Why would they give me a letter? Is it the contract to run next year?

Says Sarah.

\- No Mrs. Campbell... It's an envelope they delivered to us, but we don't know who it was, it was a person we just saw pass with a figure.

Says the team mechanics.

\- I will see what it is.

Says Sarah opening the envelope.

"Well, well, it looks like someone finally finished with their little run, I have to say it's been a long time since we've seen Sarah Campbell... I think I'd better go to the barn with your friends Claire and Ryouko if I don't want Diana and Jill to die... There's a barn nearby and if you draw too much attention you know... Your wife's head will roll... We also have another little surprise for you... Who is it? I'm not going to talk, let them find out on their own... Don't delay... The life of your wife, friend and supreme leader depends on it".

Sarah takes the leaf and begins to squeeze hard, changing the expression to one of total seriousness.

\- What was Sarah?

Says Claire worried.

\- Claire. Ryouko. Diana and Jill's life is in danger, come with me!

Says Sarah.

\- What do you mean?

Says Claire confused.

\- Don't question, just go, I don't want to lose my wife!

Says Sarah taking her broom.

Ryouko and Claire face each other and are still confused, but seeing that Sarah was a little more serious and desperate at the same time they take their broomsticks and leave as soon as possible from the location of the circuit behind a barn that was close to the track, since that was the only thing that said in the letter regarding the location of Diana and Jill.

See you, Champion witch...


	37. The revenge plan

Sarah, Claire and Ryouko were flying at full speed behind a barn in the middle of the surrounding countryside, trying in every possible way to find the location of Diana and Jill, but that place did not have just one like several barns, which made the girls' mission even more difficult.

Meanwhile in the barn where Diana and Jill were, the two girls end up waking up from deep sleep and noticing where they were they are amazed, until in the darkness of the barn someone appears holding a lamp and putting it on the table, soon after that person lights up and reveals that it was Mako Kagari.

\- Well, if it isn't the blonde Westerner and her friend. Do you remember me?

Says Mako.

\- What do you want with us?

Says Diana.

\- You will know as soon as the rescue arrives, I am not dumb enough to tell the whole plan.

Says Mako.

And Mako really wasn't dumb enough to do that, Kagari's plan was something she saw as perfect with the help of a certain someone in this endeavor. A person who also had the desire to get revenge on Diana and Sarah. Jessica Harrington, the two came together so that they could have a common desire fulfilled, ignoring the differences they had between them.

*Flashback*

June 26, 1648, while the fight between Mako and Sarah was going on, Jessica called Reiko and Mei for a conversation in the room where she stayed during the tournament, soon Harrington filled 3 glasses of wine and asked the two girls to sit somewhere.

\- What do you want with us?

Says Reiko.

\- Your sister has a chance to lose this fight, you know? And that's why I'm here, I faced Sarah Campbell once, I was wearing a special armor and even then I didn't even hurt that bitch.

Says Jessica.

\- Because you are weak.

Says Mei.

\- Maybe, but I didn't come here to argue about strength but to form an alliance to get back at Sarah Campbell, but only in case her sister loses.

Says Jessica while drinking the glass of wine.

\- Why do you think we will accept this? We don't even know you, you're a Westerner, there's no way we can trust you.

Says Reiko.

\- I can convince both of you with just two hands, but you will need to take off these clothes.

Says Jessica with a perverted smile.

\- How?

They both say curious.

Both Mei and Reiko take off their clothes and Jessica does the same, all three stay a long time doing that thing, still while the fight between Mako and Sarah was happening. Until a while later Harrington gets out of bed and starts dressing like the two Kagari sisters who loved that experience.

\- What was that? It's so good...

Says Reiko.

\- If it's called sex, I have to say that you guys are really good with it, you're really hot, but let's go for the alliance.

Says Jessica.

\- Speak soon what you want.

Says Mei taking a glass of wine.

\- We'll get rid of Sarah Campbell using some of the help of my knowledge in making armors that extend the magical power, with that we have even enough to overthrow the supreme leader, do you understand?

Says Jessica.

\- It sounds like a good plan, but I don't know if our sister will agree to it... We have to deal with her yet.

Says Reiko.

\- Don't worry, we can talk to her, look don't forget to keep in touch with me.

Says Jessica writing her magic signature on a sheet of paper.

Jessica leaves the sheet of paper with the girls and begins to talk a little about the plan she had, until magically the two Kagari end up disappearing, due to the confusion that Mako caused by being enraged after the defeat she suffered and this left Harrington confused.

\- Damn it! At the time I would explain the plan for these two... That happens, now I'll have to depend on luck so that that proud sister of them agrees with my plan.

Says Jessica beating the table with rage.

The days pass after the tournament.

November 18, 1648, Jessica was as usual lying with some girls at the family residence, until her crystal ball began to shine and soon Mako appeared who became disgusted and even a little angry with Harrington.

\- Hey girls, you can go out for a while, I have to talk in a more private way.

Says Jessica.

\- Ok Jess, but don't forget us.

Says one of the girls.

The four girls put on robes and leave Jessica's room, Harrington takes the crystal ball and a table and puts it on her lap, while lying naked with a blanket covering all the way to the top, with the other hand she was holding a cup that had wine inside.

\- Hey! I'm not going to say anything about the influence you have on my sisters, they don't stop having sex with each other and live wanting to call me to go along, but it doesn't come to that. Tell me about this miraculous plan of yours and why I would accept this shit.

Says Mako.

\- Because with this shit I will help you to get revenge on Sarah Campbell and break we can move on to something else bigger.

Says Jessica.

\- What bigger thing?

Says Mako.

\- The world will be ours, I'm sure of it, all we need to do is for you to help me create perfect armor that extends the magical power, so we kidnap the supreme leader and make her sign a term that immunizes us from the laws of the magical world, but we have to do it in a thorough way.

Says Jessica.

\- I understood that, but how are we going to make this invasion and how are we going to trust a Westerner?

Says Mako.

\- Well, I've already drawn up the invasion plan, just look at this picture.

Says Jessica standing up.

\- Put on a fucking outfit! I don't want to see your filthy vagina showing up.

Says Mako turning her face and a little flushed.

Only by provocation Jessica sat on the crystal ball and Mako was shouting for her to put an outfit soon, so Harrington puts on a robe and shows a blackboard plotting her entire plan of invasion of the building where the supreme leader is located.

Since the building has a whole scheme with magic users, the girls would go without using magic and sneak into the place, which Harrington had the map after getting after using her charm on top of a witch who works in that place.

With this same charm Harrington seduced a good part of the witches so that they would leave the way free for the Kagari to pass and with this they would only need to immobilize the supreme leader also in a sneaky way and so they would take her outside, to a place far away from the castle where the supreme leader worked which was located in the Kent region in the south of England. This kidnapping would have to be well planned and fast, they would have to kidnap the supreme leader and they would have only a single day to put the other part of the plan into action.

As the WBRC had not yet been held, the girls did not choose a specific date to put the plan into practice, but Mako was even a little convinced of the idea Jessica proposed to her.

\- It's not bad, my sisters are excellent for this kind of thing, they are better than me when it comes to stealth, but we can't just kidnap the supreme leader and so easily she will accept our conditions. What about our revenge?

Says Mako.

\- Now I will show you something else.

Says Jessica.

Jessica turns that blackboard over and begins to show about the armors that extend the magical power, Harrington understood a little because of what she learned the day she asked Anna Meridies for help to get enough to accomplish her revenge.

\- This is still a temporary look, if you want I'll leave it in a more intimidating way, but I'll need you to come here to England.

Says Jessica.

\- Really, I'll have to go there, but don't even think about trying anything with me or I'll break up with you! It is no longer enough to have corrupted my sisters with your sagacious relationships... I really hope they behave at least.

Says Mako furious.

\- Relax, but if you want to get in together there's no problem, I'm very good at sex.

Jessica says until Mako just finishes that conversation.

Jessica just laughs and then jumps for joy and happiness celebrating that Mako has agreed to her partnership. Harrington even calls the girls she was having relations with again and starts to celebrate with them. A party watered with booze, some drugs and lots of sex, as always used to be the events that the English girl did among the girls.

A few weeks passed, Mako, Reiko and Mei were arriving in England and as they didn't know where Jessica's house was they just arrived in London, where Harrington went to them and took them to the residence of the English family which was up to a house of considerable size, looking even like a huge mansion.

December 11, 1648, was the day Mako and her sisters arrived at Jessica's residence, where as soon as Reiko and Mei arrived they began to try something with Harrington, but were vetoed with a lot of violence by the older sister.

\- Fuck! Hands off Jessica for just a second! Let's get it right first and I want to know about the plans of this western, then you can fuck and do whatever the fuck you want.

Says Mako slapping Reiko and Mei.

\- Hey! Relax, I can satisfy your sisters while I explain our plan.

Says Jessica shrugging.

Mako still denied it and then Jessica just had to accept to explain everything in detail, how the magic armor worked, which only had one that was in the hands of Harrington, which extended the magic power a lot and could even become more powerful absorbing the magic if someone attacks them, so much so that Kagari casts a spell and ends up being absorbed by the armor of the English and soon after it becomes more powerful.

\- Hm... This thing is really good, I thought it wouldn't work, at least it didn't die with the first attack.

Says Mako.

Jessica proved that that armor was more than efficient, but she still had another problem which was to make others and the one that was in Harrington's hands was the version she used when she faced Sarah Campbell in Luna Nova, made by Anna Meridies, which would make the English one have to reverse engineer.

\- What? You call me here and you don't even have these armors ready! Not to mention you don't even know how you do it! I don't believe it! I traveled broom days to help her with her revenge and she doesn't even know how to do her job!

Says Mako.

\- Woah! Calm down oriental, I know a little, but I'm not the most knowledgeable on the subject, that's why I have my contacts, I'm not the one doing the heavy work, but my friends and we will have the help of one of them.

Says Jessica taking her crystal ball.

\- But even so, I expected something ready, not something done on the thighs, is this how you intend to get revenge on Sarah Campbell? Is this how you intend to dominate the world?

Says Mako furious.

\- Calm down, warm oriental.

Says Jessica.

Jessica soon talks to one of her friends, who she keeps talking to and almost ends up going there with the intention of doing other things, but it was just to explain the whole plan to Mako. This friend was Julietta Meridies, Anna's older sister, when the Japanese arrived and they were amazed to recognize a bit of her face.

\- You did not participate in the tournament?

Says Mako.

\- No, it was my little sister, I'm here to help Jessica, she told me that she pays very well for my services, but what will you want me to do?

Says Julietta.

\- Julietta, I want you to make 4 magic extension armors, the most complex you have, I want you to do your best service in years, I promise to pay very well.

Says Jessica.

\- Pay is? I will see what I can do, but it will cost a lot and there is no sex in the world that pays for these armors, neither with you, nor with these Orientals, this is something that costs money and a lot.

Says Julietta.

\- Is 100 pounds per armor enough?

Says Jessica shrugging.

\- The average price is around that, so yes, it will be 400 pounds plus the extra fees that you know very well how to pay, well your body I know, but the eastern ones I was curious, even more of the highest.

Says Julietta pointing to Mako.

\- If you want you can do it with her, that is if Mako wants, but if not she doesn't want me to overpay, no problem.

Says Jessica as Mako turned her face in disgust.

With this agreement soon Julietta takes a tape and starts measuring around Jessica's body that took her clothes to have an idea of her measurements, until she ends up writing down in a small notebook, when arriving in the Kagari they get embarrassed, but soon the younger ones take off their clothes and let them be measured, until arriving in Mako.

\- Hey! Easy with that shit!

Says Mako.

\- Sis just take off your clothes, she will only measure you.

Says Reiko.

\- No pervert will put their hands on my body!

Says Mako stained.

\- Stay cold, I won't do anything sexual, although I want to.

Says Julietta.

\- Then you can do it in a reserved way, I don't want to be seen naked.

Says Mako.

Mako goes with Julieta to another room where soon the Meridies measures the Kagari, until a scream is heard from the room and then a tapa noise, until the Florentina leaves the room with the red face and the block in hand, the Japanese woman leaves angry and tying her kimono with rage.

\- Next time I'll punch you! Don't touch my pussy like that!

Says angry Mako.

\- Woah! Easy there oriental, I just wanted to make a measure of your libido, but if you don't want then you don't need to, I have to say that you have a heartbeat.

Says Julietta.

\- Now what? Will they want me to have sex too? I find that kind of thing disgusting.

Says Mako disgusted.

\- No, but if you want I am available.

Says Julietta blinking to Mako.

\- No!

Says angry Mako.

\- Well then that's it, I took the measure from your body, now I'm going back home, I have to build the armors, I'll come back here after they are done, with your presence I'll also need to perform tests to know if they are reliable for use and also to measure efficiency. But what is the reason to make such armor?

Says Julietta.

\- It's no big deal Julietta, we're just going to prepare for a witch in armor fight event around here.

Says Jessica.

Julietta just nodded and left with the notes she made, while Mako was infuriated after the departure of Meridies.

As the months went by, the four were training a little, organizing more about the kidnapping plan and also about the armor that in less than a month were ready, with that the intense training of the four was happening during the winter, adaptations were made, to leave the armor as perfect as possible what took the whole year.

The year 1650 began and the armors were much more refined, Mako had the most powerful and well made, it was similar to the samurai armors only that the protection was more distributed throughout the body, without preventing the movements of Kagari, and also a mask to leave more intimidating. Mei and Reiko had a simpler and less intimidating version, more by choice of the older sister who wanted to keep the most demonic armor. Jessica, on the other hand, was wearing an armor similar to the medieval ones with the difference in the helmet that reminded the Romans more of centuries ago. One thing they didn't mention to Juliet was that they wore swords too, that the intention was much heavier.

Those armors gave a very thunderous increase in magic and power, the equivalent to easily surpassing Sarah Campbell's level on World Magic Battle Tournament day.

Soon the day of the kidnapping arrives, with the influence of Jessica, both Mei and Reiko had no problem to invade and kidnap the supreme leader, so much so that all they had to do was after capturing her to scotland since they were rolling the qualifying training that day and all attention was turned to the race. So much so that nobody knew about the absence of the supreme leader.

*End of Flashback

Back to the surroundings of the barn soon Sarah, Claire and Ryouko arrive at the right barn and open the door with despair, but they are also hit in shock by a huge explosion that throws them all backwards and from that same explosion appear Mako, Reiko, Mei and Jessica, all with the armor and facing all three.

\- Ora, ora, the three little witches have come to take the bait.

Says Mako.

\- After so much waiting all the witches are gathered.

Says Jessica.

Reiko and Mei soon take Diana, Jill and the supreme leader who were tied up and throw towards the girls what makes Mako and Jessica a little angry.

\- Are you stupid?

They say Mako and Jessica.

\- They won't even get close to three without dying first.

Says Mei staring at the girls.

\- Oh that's true, they will die on them.

Says Jessica.

A fight was about to happen being that one side was with the advantage of the armor and the other one a little at a disadvantage due to the race having spent a little magic, which would be the fight that could define the witches' fate, which was again in the hands of Sarah Campbell and her friends.

See you, revenge witches...


	38. The fight against the samurai part 1

Sarah, Ryouko and Claire keep staring, Mako, Reiko, Mei and Jessica, the same way they face her, until in a snap of fingers Campbell makes Jill, Diana and the supreme leader be transported behind them, which makes the older Kagari clap their hands congratulating for the intelligence of the English.

\- It looks like someone used his brain, but it doesn't matter if you'll have more witches beside you or not, you'll all die the same way, except the supreme leader. We still want the contract to be free from all laws.

Says Mako.

Sarah uses another spell, this time to release them all, and with it the supreme leader runs until Mako hits a spell that leaves her tied to a tree, thus preventing her to escape. While Diana and Jill get up and already untied they prepare for a possible fight.

\- There are five of us now, there is no way to beat us so easily, we will defeat you and then you will go to jail for what you did.

Says Sarah.

\- That's what we're going to see Sarah Campbell.

Says Mako.

Sarah would soon go over Mako, but Ryouko holds her by using her arm not to let Campbell go by impulse and die, so much so that in the first step a cut almost hits them, being so precise to the point of making a straight line on the grass that was all cut in front of the five which frightens them a little and makes the Japanese release a malicious smile.

\- Come on, don't you want to face me?

Says Mako putting the sword back in the sheath.

\- They are armed.

Says Ryouko.

Sarah snaps her fingers and then makes some swords appear, so the girls take these blades and stare at the other four who were wearing armor, which take the swords from the sheath and prepare for the attack.

\- I take care of Mako, Diana de Reiko, Ryouko de Mei, Jill and Claire take care of Jessica, so let's go!

Says Sarah.

The girls agree with the head and soon start to concentrate a little magic, but soon Jessica starts to react and goes with everything towards the girls. Harrington's sword clashes with Claire and Jill's two and soon she gets her palm open and casts a spell that causes them both to be thrown back.

Mako and Sarah continue to face each other, while Reiko and Mei go all over Diana and Ryouko. The four remain until well matched and a sword fight between them begins. Until the older Kagari puts on her samurai mask and goes with everything on top of Campbell.

The speed was so great that Mako passed through Sarah that she just left the sword in a defensive pose, until after Kagari put Katana back in the sheath Campbell starts gushing blood from her shoulders after taking a cut in that region, the English woman even feels strong pain but turns with a little determination and faces the Japanese woman who was smiling.

\- It was a good defense, at least this way I won't cut off your head on time, but I don't want to fight with swords now, I'd rather humiliate enough before killing you.

Says Mako laughing.

Mako takes the sheath with her sword and takes it from the waist throwing beside a bush, she also takes off her mask and with that she reveals her face again to Sarah, Campbell soon gets into a fight pose and goes with everything towards Kagari who was just standing there. At the same moment the Japanese woman just raises her palm and holds the English woman by the face pushing her with everything towards the ground.

Meanwhile Diana and Ryouko were trying their best to keep up against Reiko and Mei, but the two were increasing the speed of the blows, even making the two touch each other on their backs and with this they were almost out of place to escape.

\- Give it up! We will kill them here and now!

Says Mei.

\- Finally I will have the chance to get revenge for Mako.

Says Reiko.

The two leave their swords in position to give a punch, but at the moment they would stick both in Diana and Ryouko, the two carry each other and almost kill each other, the blade passed by scraping on the cheeks of both who after releasing the swords get a little angry and get stuck.

\- You've gone crazy! You could have killed me!

Says Reiko.

\- What about you? But it's not our fault, but the two that disappeared in front of us.

Says Mei.

\- Sometimes I forget that we are witches and we can do that.

Says Reiko.

Meanwhile with Jessica, Harrington was the one with the most difficulty keeping up with Claire and Jill, so much so that they quickly disarmed the English one in a very short time and with this they pointed the tip of the blades to Harrington.

\- It's over for you Jessica, don't try anything and surrender.

Says Jill.

\- Now release the supreme leader and don't commit any funny business.

Says Claire.

Claire and Jill go with Jessica pointing the sword at her and with this Harrington ends up releasing the supreme leader who is relieved to be released, then Claire ties the English woman with armor and everything and the brunette gets a pile of nerves.

\- Holy shit! I spent so much time planning this and you ruined my plan!

Says Jessica furious.

\- Thank you for letting me go, I'm sure I'll reward you well, but now I have to go, I have to warn the authorities about this danger, you can't fight here alone and risk your lives.

Says Mildred Berger(The supreme leader)

The supreme leader leaves there with a broom on loan and goes with everything towards the nearest town, while the fight was still going on. Between Mako and Sarah the Kagari was the one who was winning, she punched Campbell with much more speed, besides not getting hit at all by the English. Until the Japanese girl gives a stronger punch that throws the girl with green hair with everything backwards. With this the light brown-haired brunette takes her sword that was on the ground and goes slowly towards Sarah.

\- You've been useless for a few days, I'll have to end your life! That fight was boring! I didn't know it was so weak and useless that way!

Says Mako furious as she walked towards Sarah.

Sarah gets a little desperate because she didn't expect it to be such a magical increase in power in relation to Mako, since she spent the years devoting herself to the broom run. But at the moment that the Japanese arrives close to Campbell to kill her, the English girl ends up carrying herself and what is perforated was only the tunic of the girl with green hair that later appears taking off the boots and bracelets.

\- Now let's fight seriously.

Says Sarah taking a sword.

\- I knew you were just holding on to me...

Says Mako pointing his sword at Sarah.

\- (Shit... I don't even know if with less weight and increased agility I'll make it).

Sarah soon goes on top of Mako and she defends herself with the blade, with that starts a battle of swords between them, with both blades hitting each other until the point of sparking.

Meanwhile with Diana and Ryouko, they take off their tunics too and go over Reiko and Mei, their speed increased so much that it was happening the other way around. The two younger Kagari were suffering to defend themselves from the onslaughts of Cavendish and his older sister.

\- Mei, Reiko, stop this nonsense, don't you see how Mako is getting megalomaniac?

Says Ryouko.

\- We will not listen to the bastard sister who abandoned us!

Says Reiko.

\- And you have no vision Ryouko, we could dominate the world next to Mako.

Says Mei.

\- This is idiotic, you would be creating a tyranny that would revolt and turn against you one day, don't think that you will become feared and the most powerful witches in the world because it's not so.

Says Ryouko hitting a kick that knocks Mei on the ground.

Ryouko soon had her foot on Mei's chest and looked the sword in her sister's face; she was expressing more concern than anger itself, while Diana was still intensely fighting with Reiko who was much stronger than her older sister.

\- Mei, why all this? Because you are like this? Are you going to be Mako's shadow all your life? Look, I know you hate me for abandoning you, but I had a reason, I didn't want to be the shadow of the Mako, I wanted to be myself, you have to be like this, to have your own personality, I'm not trying to impose you to turn against the Mako. I want you to be yourselves.

Says Ryouko until Mei pushes the blade to the side and spits towards her older sister.

\- I won't listen to an imbecile like you.

Says Mei.

Ryouko takes a deeper breath and with that ties Mei, beside Jessica, only the two most powerful, Reiko and Mako, were missing. The first Diana was managing to cope calmly, but the second was where the difficulties appeared. Sarah was already full of cuts due to the fights with the oldest Kagari, and she was unharmed.

\- What was Sarah Campbell? Didn't you beat me in that stupid tournament?

Says Mako pushing Sarah with her sword.

\- Ahh... I won't miss it that easy... And with an armor it's easy to win.

Says Sarah.

Soon the swords of the two meet again and Sarah casts a spell on Mako, only it has no effect which leaves Campbell a little scared until she takes a beating with the handle of the sword on her forehead and barely gets a blow to the chest, dodging quickly, but in this the English took another cut on the shoulder and a kick of Mako that made her fall back.

\- You are weak and useless! It disgusts me to have to fight against you. To think that I lost the championship to such a weak Westerner.

Says Mako walking towards Sarah who was coughing a bit on the floor.

Sarah was no longer in the best conditions to fight, she had spent part of the magic during the race that happened an hour before. Until Mako felt something hitting her back, it was Ryouko.

\- I won't let you kill Sarah!

Says Ryouko.

\- (Ryouko... You saved me... Oh, shit! I can't do anything... What? My magic, it's growing like this? What's happening? My injuries... I'm healing myself).

Sarah looks to the sides and notices that Claire and Jill had extended their hand to her, giving what they had of magic to face Mako, while the older Kagari turned to Ryouko who soon began to throw kunais towards her sister only that the great majority hit the armor and the most she did was give scratches.

\- Your attempts to kill me are useless Ryouko, it's not those little knives that will hurt me.

Says Mako launching a kunai that she took with her hand back to Ryouko that deviates. While Sarah looked at her friends.

\- (Claire... Jill... Are you doing this for me? I'll try what I can; I have to say that this is even a little more than my real power... Well I'll do my best to beat Mako).

Claire and Jill stop sending magic to Sarah and signal with their thumb, then Sarah starts running towards Mako that almost reaches Ryouko. Campbell hits a two-footed flyer on the older Kagari and with that she is thrown with everything forward which was the cue for the younger sister to hit with the sword, only nothing happened and only raised a spark leaving only a huge scratch on the chest of the bigger Japanese woman.

At the same time Diana disarmed Reiko Kagari by hitting the youngest Kagari with force and leaving her with no weapon in hand, with this Cavendish aims the blade in the face of the youngest Japanese woman.

\- Reiko Kagari lace.

Says Diana.

\- Damn Westerners!

Says Reiko.

Soon Diana ties Reiko next to Jessica and Mei. The youngest Kagari was extremely angry with all that to the point of facing both of them with anger after being arrested, even more so Harrington.

\- What the fuck, Jessica! If I were to continue with a fucking plan like this I wouldn't even agree! Now Mako will have to carry this fight on her back!

Says Reiko.

\- This is all your fault Jessica! My sister will lose twice and have her honor stained by your fault!

Says Mei.

\- Hey! Hold on, when the time is right I'll ask you to follow with another plan of mine... Okay?

Says Jessica.

They both agree with the head and get a little angry too. Back in the fight, Mako was defending himself from Sarah's onslaughts this time the two were unarmed using only their fists, Campbell even stopped using magic being aware that Kagari's armor absorbs that power, until Ryouko launches a "Metamorphie vestesse" and the Japanese armor ends up turning into a tunic, only for a few moments until it's back to normal.

\- You won't be able to leave me without the armor, just accept it.

Says Mako laughing until she gets punched in the face.

\- Then let it be with the fucking armor! I'm not afraid to break your teeth! Armor or no armor you get!

Says Sarah blowing her hand.

\- (I still break my hand... Honestly the magic power of Mako is still very high, I feel as if I won't win it yet... I'll have to give everything of myself if I want to win... Now what? Even more that this armor absorbs more and more magic, I can't attack it with magic).

Mako soon returns the punch, but Sarah manages to dodge it until she is hit by a kick in the ribs, then by a spell that is cast with everything in it that throws her against a tree, Kagari even floats and goes with everything towards Campbell with a spell being concentrated in the palm of her hand, Only when she arrives in the English she ends up hitting a tree, since the girl with green hair carries behind the Japanese but is hit by an elbow that throws her back, but Ryouko handles her.

\- Sarah, you are still not powerful enough to defeat Mako, only with my help.

Says Ryouko with her hand on Sarah's shoulder.

Sarah soon begins to feel something on her shoulders until she notices that it was Ryouko giving her magic to Campbell, soon Mako begins to walk towards them both and the English woman takes her hand from the Japanese and begins to run towards the older Kagari.

\- Sarah! I didn't give you all my magic!

Says Ryouko.

\- You get some, you never know what can happen.

Says Sarah.

Sarah and Mako find their arms with a blow that makes a huge hole open in the ground and with this the two begin to collide several times in shock waves, this time Sarah had a little more power, thanks to the help of Ryouko, besides the speed equals Mako.

\- It seems that without the help of your friends you are nothing!

Says Mako giving a punch that Sarah holds.

\- Better to have help from my friends than to be a proud asshole!

Says Sarah giving a punch that Mako holds.

The two begin to make a little more strength, starting there to appear an aura emanating from both of them until on Mako's side starts to stop emanating and go to her armor that was shining and with that Sarah stops forcing and takes a punch followed by an energy wave spell that throws everything against a rock.

\- (Damn! I have to be smart, she's absorbing the magic! Holy shit! I can't use attacks that involve magic in any way, or else I could get into trouble).

Sarah soon came out of that pile of rocks and was just a little hurt, while Mako was still unharmed and staring at Campbell practically laughing at the English.

\- I don't know why you still try. So much effort for nothing.

Says Mako.

\- I ask myself the same question. It will only be a matter of time before the supreme leader gets here and arrests you all.

Says Sarah laughing.

\- What? But where is that one?

Says Mako getting angry.

\- It seems his plan was water down, but it was to be expected, by that time the supreme leader must have already notified all the witches of the council that she was kidnapped by you and your sisters along with that one.

Says Sarah pointing to the girls trapped in a tree.

Mako then takes her sword and stares at Sarah who also does the same this time Kagari was no longer proving to be having fun, her eyes were even a little opaque because of this news, Kagari turns the sword and points to Campbell.

\- No more games! I will finish it soon! No more games! You will all know the afterlife!

Says Mako.

\- That's if you kill me first.

Says Sarah.

Mako and Sarah soon headed towards each other running with their sword in Campbell's case and with their hand on the handle of the sword inside the sheath in Kagari's case, that would be a serious fight for good between the Japanese and the English, since it was only a matter of time before the witches' police arrived the girls.

See you, samurai witches...


	39. The fight against the samurai part 2

While the fight was going on between Sarah, Diana, Claire, Ryouko, and Jill against Mako, Reiko, Mei and Jessica, which was very intense and could be heard from afar, even more because of the shock wave of each of the blows they were giving. The supreme leader was heading towards the city of Weddinburgh, until she reached the circuit and people were still leaving, enjoying that event. Until when she reaches the entrance of the circuit she is barred by the security witches.

\- Let me through! I am Mildred Berger! The supreme leader!

Says Mildred.

\- The supreme leader? Hmpf, the supreme leader is in Leeds castle now; she didn't attend the circuit, now turn around and retire.

Says the security.

\- I am serious! I am... Where is... Shit! They tore up my credential... Wait a minute...

Says Mildred searching.

Mildred soon pulls up the sleeve of her blouse and shows that she had a tattoo that signaled she was connected to the magic advice, which makes the two security guards make way for her to pass. Soon the supreme leader goes through the corridors of the paddocks of the track until she reaches the boardroom where upon entering she meets Harriet and Freya kissing.

\- What? We cannot have a moment of peace!

Says Harriet.

\- What happened?

Says Freya.

\- Are you two goddesses Harriet and Freya? Right?

Says Mildred in despair.

\- What about us?

Says Harriet with her hands on her waist.

\- I am the supreme leader Mildred Berger! They kidnapped me! And they intend to kill more people! I need your help!

Says Mildred.

\- Okay, but let's not interfere too much, let's go with you. As supreme leader is your obligation to maintain order, if you manage to intervene with these kidnappers, we don't need to intervene, but if you are in trouble, we help you.

Says Harriet.

\- What? Are you super powerful goddesses and would you basically let me die?

Says Mildred a little furious.

The two just don't answer to Mildred and with that follow the supreme leader, until it reaches the outside, even the immortals ask the security guards to accompany them. Both follow to the nearest WCI building and upon reaching Berger reports everything that happened to the witches agents, who were gathering information and also preparing to take action, since they would have to deal with extremely powerful witches who managed to kidnap the person in the highest position in the world of witches.

Meanwhile back to the place where the fight was taking place, Mako and Sarah arrive in each other and soon Kagari takes the sword out of the hem and almost gives a sharp cut on the diagonal that picks up Campbell's chest that was not fast enough, but soon she also gives a sharp attack that picks up the Japanese woman's face. The two pass each other and soon start bleeding from the cuts.

\- (All I need to do is hit her weak spot... But that leaves me with no defense at all, I have a good chance of dying trying to hit it... I better think of another way, but how? If that armor of hers is impenetrable?).

\- (Damn! Damn Western! She left the guard open to hit my face!)

The two of them turn and attack each other with their swords crossing each other and both doing as much force as they could, until Kagari starts using magic and with that Campbell too. Sarah starts to notice that she was with the magic being absorbed, but decides to make a little more strength and note that she could more easily disarm Mako, so much so that she hit a horizontal cut in the nose area in the Japanese that she dodged in time, stopping absorbing magic.

\- (Interesting! This armor has a weak point! It gets weaker while it absorbs the magic, but I have to be smart enough to think of another strategy, the only way I have to hit it is by the face and it's very complicated).

Mako soon goes with everything towards Sarah who begins to defend herself from the onslaughts of Kagari that were very violent, the two swords were beating all the time, flying sparks everywhere, Campbell's was even beginning to lose the thread of the blade until the Japanese hit harder to the point of breaking the blade of the English who gets a little scared.

\- (Shit! She's angry, I didn't think about it, I still have to deal with Mako's stress and this can be a huge problem, she's strong enough to kill me).

In this Ryouko throws her katana to Sarah who dodges an attack from Mako and with style she spins to catch the sword in the air at the same time that the older Kagari takes advantage to attack Campbell's defenseless back with a diagonal cut. The English woman just ignores the cut and turns around managing to hit the sword handle on the Japanese woman's face and soon after hitting a kick that makes the brunette fall to the ground.

\- (That was close, I have to remember the golden rule in sword fights... It shouldn't turn, I could have taken a stroke, that cut hurt like a dick... It must have opened a very big wound... Damn, if I cut myself too much I could die from blood loss too).

\- Mako Kagari lace. I can spare your life here, you will only go to jail, come on.

Says Sarah with her foot over Mako's chest and pointing the blade at Kagari.

\- Never!

Says Mako casting a spell that makes Sarah take her foot off Kagari's chest.

Mako gets up with everything and even tries to give another cut on Sarah who jumps higher so as not to take the cut and uses the movement to attack Kagari, causing the two blades to scrape on each other, sparking to both sides until Campbell reaches the shoulder of the Japanese.

\- You don't surrender for anything at all.

Says Sarah.

\- And I won't! You deserve to pay for what you did!

Says Mako.

Sarah hits Mako well on the shoulder and Kagari soon pushes Campbell's sword back, which gives a bit of hope to the English because of the place she hit so hard that she transports herself to a place a little further away.

\- What is it? Are you trying to escape? I didn't know you were a coward.

Says Mako.

Sarah casts a spell against Mako that ends up absorbing that energy and soon Campbell is bombing.

\- What? How useless! Do you think you can beat me like this?

Says Mako laughing and with his hands on his waist with confidence.

\- Diana... Ryouko. Cast spells on Mako, I will attack.

Says Sarah.

\- They can spend their magic at will.

Says Mako until she looks at her shoulder.

On Mako's right shoulder, Sarah managed to open a cut in one of the armor pipes that eventually caused the magic to escape and start coming out of the armor, which caused Kagari to start using a spell to repair that part of the armor.

Sarah only signals with her head and with Ryouko's katana in hand she uses an attack that makes her pass through Mako giving her several cuts, using a spell that changed the armor blade to a more cutting material by putting the sword back into the sheath the metal plates of Kagari's armor begin to fall.

\- (That was close, the armor is really very resistant, I just hope I hadn't caused Mako's death with these cuts, I would never forgive myself for killing someone).

Mako soon finishes healing and when looking at the floor she gets irritated when seeing the metal plates that protected the chest region were all in pieces and with this she turns to Sarah who keeps staring at her.

\- You goddamn Western motherfucker!

Says angry Mako.

\- Why not use your magic to fix your armor?

Says Sarah laughing and shrugging.

\- Although this armor is not necessary, it only serves to make me heavy and protect myself, but I do not need it! I'll get so powerful that you won't even come close to hitting me!

Says Mako taking off her armor.

Mako took off all her armor and snapped his fingers, keeping the kimono over all the piping that was the necessary part, besides the magic orb that was in the chest region, being the only weakest and most sensitive point of the armor, because it was a glass sphere that stored all the magic. Kagari soon pushes a button and that makes Jessica, Reiko and Mei's armor begin to send magic to the older Japanese woman who even opens her arms to receive all that magic.

\- Sarah! Don't waste time... Give the final blow to Mako!

Says Ryouko.

\- (I'm not going to kill Mako... I can't wait either... And now what do I do?)

Ryouko gets bored and soon takes the nearest sword says "Sorry sister" and runs towards Mako to hit her with a blow, but when she gets close she is thrown with everything just by the aura of magic of the older sister, which frightens everyone.

\- Do you think I wasn't ready for that? I'm glad they got rid of my sisters and Jessica, I wanted to end them all by myself! I'm going to love putting each one seven feet under the ground!

Says Mako.

Mako soon finishes absorbing all the magic and gives a breath to test the powers, creating a current of air that even gives a horizontal cut on Sarah's face. The Kagari also leaves a little emanating in the body and this even makes her gain a little instantaneous muscle mass and soon after return to normal.

\- Now it is! Without further ado, you will all die here and now!

Says Mako spinning her sword.

Sarah was dying of fear, the power of Mako scared her a lot, inside she showed all the fear, but on the outside she faked a trust very well, until Kagari went on top of the English.

The speed was so great that Sarah tried her best to defend herself from Mako's stockpiles, even taking a lot of scrapings that caught on the shoulders, sides of the neck, sides of the ribs and belly, which often either tore the clothes or even opened wounds. Campbell tried at all costs to defend herself from those attacks, but she was barely accompanying the Japanese woman. The English woman had no choice and had to appeal to use magic to defend herself.

\- (Shit! Mako is much superior than he ever was... I'll end up dying like this! I don't have a choice, I better try to take a chance... It's either her or me... Sorry about that... I'm gonna have to... kill someone).

Sarah soon begins to use all the power she has to try to match Mako, which was very difficult anyway, since little by little she used magic, Kagari kept absorbing it for herself. Campbell soon takes the risk of hitting the Japanese woman, only that the two swords collide and sparkle, and the worst is the English woman.

Sarah's blade ends up going up and goes towards Mako's left shoulder, even tearing some of her clothes and making a cut, but Kagari's blade was more precise and ended up hitting the top of Campbell's left chest puncturing her and with that the Japanese woman kicks her with everything towards a tree with a deep cut in her chest.

\- Sarah!

Says Diana running towards Sarah.

Sarah was vomiting blood and losing a lot too, that cut was almost fatal and could kill Campbell, so Mako starts laughing and goes slowly until she releases the sisters together with Jessica.

Diana and Ryouko start using a healing spell and soon that Campbell's wound closes, so Cavendish gives all her magic and Kagari a leftover after healing the English woman, who gets up and was still feeling some pain, since the spell only closed the possible fatal wound.

\- My love, now it's all or nothing, we'll help you hold on to time, we'll defend you a lot.

Says Diana.

\- We will not let Mako touch you!

Says Claire.

\- Now go love! Do your best to get Mako arrested.

Says Diana.

\- (Shit... Diana's power is for a cock, I'm much more powerful, but Mako will become even more transcendental... I don't even know if I'll make it! I didn't realize it before, imagine now that she received the power of three witches... What I feel is a huge magic, they three together have the same proportion of magic that I had at the beginning of the tournament wearing the tunic... That plus the magic of the Mako... I don't know if I'll make it... I just hope the witches arrive soon).

Sarah gets up and faces Mako who was receiving all the power of Jessica, Mei and Reiko, becoming extremely powerful, the two soon finished being powerful, Campbell was wounded and Kagari was still unharmed.

\- Let's get it over with Sarah Campbell... I'll put you in a grave around here! And you'll have the honor of standing next to your beloved wife.

Says Mako.

\- Mako, even if I die here, I won't let her escape, her mistake was to come here and try to get revenge. Now you will reap everything you have planted.

Says Sarah pointing her sword at Mako.

Mako and Sarah go all the way to each other, trying to get it right, but as soon as the swords clashed the impact had been so intense that the two blades ended up jumping out what left both unarmed. Because of this, Kagari soon tries to punch herself with Campbell's hand. The two soon start fighting each other with punches and kicks, going at such a high speed that you could barely keep up with the witches facing each other.

Meanwhile near there were several witches flying with their broomsticks towards the location of the girls that was not so complicated to find, due to the enormous use of magic that could be felt from far away. There were about 40 Witch Criminal Agency agents, who were armed with muskets, bowsprit, bacamartes, guns, and wands, something that was very new in this world of witches, since it was not common to use firearms. Besides the presence of Mildred, Harriet and Freya who guided everyone using the sense of presence of the three.

\- (They are at a level far beyond what Wu Tang versus Ling Tang, their magic has transcended much, the witches of that time are really very powerful, but still have no power to overcome witches with firearms).

Back in the fight, Mako and Sarah were constantly exchanging blows with each other, and Campbell wasn't getting tired of forcing Kagari, she was using more and more magic, which made everyone strange with that fight.

\- Sarah! You are crazy! She is taking more and more of your magic and getting more powerful.

Says Diana.

\- I know! But it's the way! I have to fight like this if I want to stay against Mako!

Says Sarah.

\- May it continue like this! The more of your magic is given to me, the more powerful I will become!

Says Mako kicking Sarah away.

Sarah ends up colliding with a rock and soon she flies back with everything towards Mako, hitting a punch that is defended with Kagari's arm, soon after Campbell casts a spell that causes the Japanese woman to be thrown a little backwards, but at the same time she is absorbing that energy that the English woman was throwing.

\- (That continues! But how strange, I'm feeling a huge heat on my left shoulder, is that the limit of magic? Is she using all this to force me to explode for excess of magic?)

Mako soon forces her aura a little more and goes with everything towards Sarah by hitting Campbell in the face, followed by a kick and then casts a spell with everything towards the English.

\- (My shoulder got even hotter! What the fuck is she trying to do?)

Sarah as she falls after being hit made a gun with her hand and cast a very weak spell towards Mako's shoulder and then a smoke starts coming out of that shoulder and the moment Kagari tries to cover it she has her hand burned and takes it from close to her shoulder.

\- Ahhh! My shoulder!

Says Mako.

Soon smoke starts coming out from other places of that device and the pipes are swollen to the point of exploding every corner of the armor, this right on top of Mako who then ends up falling on the ground full of openings in his clothes and quite injured with those explosions. She takes out that device and throws the magic orb on the ground with force, which generates a huge explosion very expensive for Kagari.

\- Mako!

They say Reiko and Mei.

After the flash of the explosion passed, Mako was alive, but she was extremely wounded, blood was flowing from many parts of her body, her clothes were torn, the top part of the kimono was just a band that covered her right side, keeping the bandages that covered her breasts showing her, besides some abrasions around her. The Kagari had second-degree burns in regions where the magic extension device exploded. The Japanese girl soon stood up and struggled in front of Sarah who was not as injured as the brunette.

\- I will still make you pay... You damn... I may have hurt myself and lost my source of infinite magic, but I can still cause you enormous damage.

Says Mako.

\- Mako! If you want you can use our armor!

Says Reiko.

\- Oh, how wonderful! Hahaha! I forgot this deta...

Says Mako until she gets punched in the stomach by Sarah.

\- And that too! I won't let you win on the basis of cowardice!

Says Sarah.

Mako and Sarah soon move away again for another fight, only this time Kagari could barely stand up, until they had the battle interrupted when they heard Mildred Berger's cry.

\- Stop there! You and your sisters are under arrest for my kidnapping!

Says Mildred.

\- What? They arrived...

Says Sarah playing on the grass.

All WCI agents aimed the firearms at the girls until Mildred pointed out each of those who participated in the crime. Reiko, Mei, Mako and Jessica were arrested for the kidnapping of the supreme leader and her attempted murder, and taken to prison in Leeds Castle where they would be tried days later for what they did.

You're under arrest, criminal witch...


	40. Mako Kagari trial

After a deadly fight against Mako, Reiko, Mei and Jessica. The girls returned home where they took care of Sarah's injuries who had given everything of herself in that fight, even little Alice was worried. But soon with great care and love from all the Cavendish family made Campbell well soon. She was even rewarded by Mildred Berger with a medal and the title of Witch Dame, the highest and most prestigious among witches, given only to witches who did something great for the council witches. The bravery and courage of the English woman in facing Kagari was what gave this title. Not only the girl with green hair, but also Jill, Claire, Ryouko and Diana were also presented with this same title, since they helped a lot.

The Kagari and Jessica sisters, on the other hand, were imprisoned in Leeds Castle Prison, at least until the day of the four o'clock trial, which was to be held in a short time, a trial for which Harriet and Freya would be present because it was a very serious crime.

October 29, 1650, after a few days in prison, the day finally arrives when Mako Kagari, Reiko Kagari, Mei Kagari and Jessica Harrington will be tried. On that day Sarah Campbell, Diana Cavendish, Jill Brabham, Claire Arnoux and Ryouko Kagari were all called there to present evidence and testify about the crimes the four had committed. The trial would take place in Leeds Castle, which was also the largest court of the time. On the day of the trial only the jury, the judge, the supreme leader, Harriet, Freya, the accused, a clerk, a witch chosen by the council to defend the four and the witnesses and a prosecutor were present. No one but them so as not to cause any general confusion.

The trial begins, they were all in their places, the room was even somewhat dark which gave even more of a heavier atmosphere and also more serious, the room did not show the walls, they were just curtains that were around, besides the dark wood used in the chairs and partitions. Judge Hebe hit the hammer and soon the hearing began.

\- Well done! We are here to try Mako Kagari, Reiko Kagari, Mei Kagari and Jessica Harrington for the crime of kidnapping, blackmail and attempted murder of supreme leader Mildred Berger. The attempted murder of Sarah Campbell, in addition to the physical assault on the witnesses. The kidnapping of Jill Brabham and Diana Cavendish and not least the crime of conspiracy against the witch world. What do you have to say about that?

Says Hebe.

Mako takes a more intense breath, until Jessica goes to her and talks in Kagari's ear, but then she pushes Harrington and goes to the altar and swears Judge Hebe would not commit perjury during her testimony.

\- Yes! We kidnapped the supreme leader and I will explain everything... Not only is it our fault, but we also have nothing to lose...

Says Mako.

\- Mako! You'll fuck us, you bastard!

Says Jessica furious.

\- Mako! Don't give it to us!

They say Mei and Reiko.

\- Mako Kagari! Don't say anything that could make your situation worse, remember that I am here to defend you.

Says the defense attorney.

\- Order! Order! Let Mako Kagari speak!

Says Hebe.

Mako thanks the judge and soon she begins to deliver everything, Kagari explains detail by detail of the plan she made, even talking about Jessica's participation in how she was the one behind everything to the point of being interrupted by Harrington.

\- Mako, you traitorous bitch!

Says Jessica furious.

\- Order! Order! Be quiet and wait for your moment of speech! Very well, proceed.

Says Hebe using a spell to close Jessica's ball.

Mako continues to tell about the plan, which was all well articulated in kidnapping the supreme leader, killing Sarah, Diana, Ryouko, Claire and Jill that were possible threats to their domination and then make the supreme leader have to sign a contract which would immunize them from all the laws of the magical world, so they could dominate the world since they wouldn't have the witches' advice hunting them as criminals.

\- Look, as much as Jessica Harrington is the mastermind of this particular crime, I've had this plan in mind since the World Magic Battle Tournament, so I'm as guilty as she is, all she did was help with my plan, I idealized wanting world domination, because I can't tolerate breathing the same air as you disgusting Westerners! That's all I have to say

Says Mako with an expression of regret.

\- Very well, go back to your place, now I will listen to what Jessica Harrington has to say.

Says Hebe.

The moment Mako arrives and passes by Jessica, Kagari is soon almost attacked by Harrington who almost jumps on her in anger, but is magically held by the judge who takes her to the altar.

\- Have order, please, Jessica Harrington! This is a serious court! If you don't behave properly, we will throw you out of here and invalidate your testimony! The situation is no longer very friendly to you.

Says Hebe hitting the hammer.

Jessica then takes a deeper breath and starts telling about her life, trying to victimize herself, saying that it was all Sarah and Diana's fault, that they took away her post as the best witch in Luna Nova, that everything happened because of the two of them making her filled with hatred and also of the so much she suffered at the London Magic Academy, even staging a cry, trying to move the jury, until after a while the judge hits the gavel.

\- Jessica Harrington can retire for now, now I want to hear what Reiko Kagari has to say.

Says Hebe.

Jessica retreats and who goes to the altar is Reiko who until then was crying a little, but since the day she was arrested, she heard her older sister saying that it was for her to cherish the truth, no matter how much it would hurt Mako.

Reiko soon took the oath that he would not commit perjury and began to testify about everything, even saying that it was the older sister's fault, although crying a little for having an appreciation for the older Kagari, saying that he was only involved in helping and being an accomplice, which surprised the judge a lot, since the Kagari until then were confessing to the crimes and did not want to hide their participation.

\- Very well Reiko Kagari, now let's move on and hear what the last defendant has to say about this case.

Says Hebe.

Mei Kagari is the last one to get up and incredibly she showed a lot of coldness, accusing her sister and even saying that she was incompetent in having agreed with Jessica Harrington to make that plan, that she would do better, that she wouldn't do it and would leave it aside, that it would be better if Mako had killed herself, so at least she would never go through that. Showing the selfish side she had inside.

\- Right... So I finish the Defendants' speech, what does the defense attorney have to say in defense of her clients?

Says Hebe.

\- I... What I have to say is that they confessed the crimes, I very much hope that with the confession a milder penalty will be decided, it is not every defendant who confesses his crimes. They are willing to pay for what they did and also want to change...

Says the defense attorney.

\- What about the promoter?

Says Hebe.

\- They confessed to the crime, I believe we must now hear the witnesses to be truthful about their confession.

Says the promoter.

\- Very well then let the witnesses begin to tell each one of them that I will call.

Says Hebe.

Hebe keeps calling one by one of the girls who went to testify and they spoke practically the same thing that Mako had confessed, even they were surprised with details that not even they knew, until the moment comes when the supreme leader who was the last to testify started speaking.

Mildred did not measure the words and began to speak all that was low slang offensive toward the four of them, wanting them to die and pay for the crime they did what he demanded until Hebe hit the hammer asking for order.

\- Mildred Berger could speak more lightly! We want a peaceful audience here!

Says Hebe.

\- I am the supreme leader and I have the authority to say what I want to happen to them!

Says Mildred.

\- No Mildred, you may even be the supreme leader, but my decision and that of the jury will always be the decision that will be valid and yet it's not the time to decide on the sentence that you can even opine on but that's only at the end of the hearing. I ask you to step down so that we can proceed with the hearing.

Says Hebe.

\- Neither do you respect the supreme leader... Damn it!

Says Mildred leaving the altar.

As soon as Mildred leaves and sits down a little bit furious after hearing the judge ignoring her position, Hebe proceeds with the hearing and with this the defense attorney and the prosecutor begin to argue among themselves about the fate of the four witches, having the same conclusions as before.

\- Okay, now we're going to give a differential in this hearing, usually we would end up here and call the jury to discuss among them the fate of these witches, but we have to take an even bigger test and since Harriet and Freya are here, they have the power to do this.

Says Hebe.

Harriet and Freya go to a table where they position a crystal ball and aim the wand at each of the witches, showing what really happened, until then all were being extremely sincere, the visions matched what they witnessed. With the exception of Jessica, who had a lot of things that went against what she had said in her testimony. Until after a while all the participants have the memories seen by the jury and the judge.

\- Right... Now we will proceed to determine what the verdict of this hearing will be. Now you can determine their fate. Mildred Berger.

Says Hebe.

Curtains close and Mildred Berger smiles to the jury and the judge, they spend a few minutes arguing among themselves about what they would do about the accused. Until after half an hour of arguing, the judge returns with Mildred and the witches of the jury and soon the four defendants are very attentive to what Hebe was going to determine.

\- According to the decision of the jury and supreme leader Mildred Berger and with all my power given. I declare that Mako Kagari, Reiko Kagari, Mei Kagari and Jessica Harrington. You have been found guilty of the crime of attempted murder, blackmail, kidnapping, and conspiracy. Your sentence is execution by firing squad.

Hebe says until Jessica despairs.

\- Firing? What? But we didn't kill anyone and you want to kill us?

Says Jessica in despair.

\- Let me finish... Well, not everyone will die, just for starters. They will only be executed, Reiko Kagari, Mei Kagari and Jessica Harrington. According to what Mildred Berger has determined. As for Mako Kagari, you and all your descendants will be forbidden to use magic for 300 years. This will be done with a magic pact, which will prevent you and all your descendants from using magic. You will be imprisoned all your life in Japan, magically you will be stuck on the outskirts of your city, and you will not be able to go anywhere outside of there.

Says Hebe hitting the hammer.

\- Why do I have to stay alive? Since my sisters have done nothing? They were just following orders! They don't deserve to die because of me! Kill me! You can forbid even my sisters to use magic! But don't kill my sisters!

Says Mako.

\- This has already been decided, you will also watch their execution, as a way to stay all your life with this weight on your conscience, so you will learn that all you did was because you had this stupid desire.

Says Mildred.

\- So you're not being too different from me, you're even being cruel, my sisters don't deserve to die for something they're not to blame.

Says Mako.

\- Now it's gone, enjoy your sentence, thank you for saving your life for kidnapping Mildred Berger. At least this way you will rethink all your actions.

Says Mildred while Harriet and Freya gave her a contract to sign.

\- Mark my words! One day the Kagari will return and we will take revenge on you witches for ruining my life plan! We will take revenge for the injustice you have done to me and my sisters!

Says Mako signing the contract.

As soon as Mako signed all her magic was being expelled out of her body, involving the whole room that had the doors open so that that magic could escape. It was so much so that when she went out the window she had left the surrounding skies with a beautiful reddish illumination, even if it was still cloudy during the day.

Soon Mako, Reiko, Mei and Jessica were taken to the execution yard, where Diana, Sarah, Ryouko, Claire and Jill refused to see that scene, but Mildred Berger was adoring it, so much so that she made a point of taking Mako to whom she miraculously cried and who was handcuffed to the yard. Harriet and Freya had to go along, because they were going to have to apply the other part of the contract that involved arresting Mako in Japan. The girls who refused to go to see the execution, soon flew back to the house and it was remarkable that Ryouko was crying.

\- How horrible!

Says Sarah.

\- I don't believe that this supreme leader has reached the point of doing these things... I wanted them to be arrested, but not executed.

Says Diana.

\- It's all my fault... If I had never run away... My sisters wouldn't have...

Says Ryouko crying.

\- Ryouko is never your fault! Mako who chose this fate. As unfair as I think it is for your sisters to be involved in this... They're not to blame for anything. They were only obeying the older sister...

Says Sarah.

\- I know... But what if I had never run away... I could try to make Mako change the person he was, or I could save my younger sisters...

Says Ryouko.

Meanwhile in Leeds Castle prison, Mako was tied to a pole where he would watch the execution of Reiko, Mei and Jessica. What was impressive was the fact that the older Kagari was crying. Until the witches armed with muskets appeared.

\- Well what is your last wish? Remembering that you cannot ask to have your life spared, nor to be released.

Says Mildred.

\- I want to hug my sister one last time.

Says Reiko crying.

\- Oh whatever, go to your sister.

Says Mildred.

The witches let go of Reiko's handcuffs that run to Mako who was already emotionally well collapsed, until the younger sister gives her a hug that kept crying.

\- Look sis, don't feel guilty about it... Know that I will always love you for the incredible sister that you were, I'm sure that you will be an excellent mother in the future and that you will turn over...

Says Reiko.

\- Farewell Reiko...

Says Mako.

Reiko soon returns to the girls and soon is handcuffed again, both Jessica and Mei only sent Mildred "Fuck You" and then the three are taken to a wall and the execution happens. Mako didn't even blink when he saw that scene, he just kept crying when he heard each one of the shots, which were made by rows of 5 shooters who were lined up and shot. It was a total of 3 rows. Kagari was collapsing and crying when she saw that scene, until Harriet and Freya arrived, who turned their faces to that execution and with that transported the Japanese woman to her residence.

\- Now sign this paper, you are magically at a boundary distance within a radius of five kilometers. So you can go anywhere within that radius, and here would be the center...

Says Harriet while Mako signed the contract.

\- Look, I'm sorry about what happened... We don't share these same ideals... My condolences for your sister.

Says Freya with her hand on Mako's shoulder until she takes it off after signing.

\- Get that fucking hand off my shoulder. Are you satisfied now? I'm not going to dominate the fucking world they wanted to preserve anymore! At what price... At what price.

Says Mako furious, but then bursting into tears.

Mako crying runs to her house, while Harriet and Freya face each other after that scene. Even the cruelest of people had a heart, even the wicked Mako Kagari had appreciation for her sisters and family. After that reflection they transported themselves back to the United Kingdom.

After a while, the girls soon arrive at the Cavendish family residence and are welcomed by little Alice who runs to the mothers and soon Sarah takes her daughter in her arms and starts spoiling the little one.

\- How much I missed you, my baby.

Says Sarah rubbing her face in Alice.

\- So how was it.

Says Veronica going to the girls.

\- Unfortunately, the sisters of Mako and Jessica were executed, only the eldest remained alive... That supreme leader is very cruel...

Says Sarah.

\- Worse than she is very young and I saw how she looked with disgust at the two of us together.

Says Diana.

\- And you think it could be a risk love?

Says Sarah.

\- I don't know, so far it's not forbidden couples like us, it only has restrictions... But you never know, let's take advantage of this time to be happy, for now we will leave the book I made about the fertility stone here and anything can help couples we know? How about it?

Says Diana.

\- That's fine by me, the more you follow the fertility stone, the better.

Says Sarah.

Diana and Sarah soon gave a relief after the tension that was the trial, giving all the love and affection to little Alice, while Ryouko kept looking at the sky thinking about the sisters. Claire and Jill go to little Jules' room where the little one, when she saw the mothers, soon asked Arnoux to take off her shirt so she could be breastfed.

Sarah has had an extremely successful career, winning more championships in the World Broom Racing Championship, not only winning the 1650 championship, but also getting 7 more in a row. 1651, 1652, 1653, 1654, 1655, 1656 e 1657. Stopping racing in the last year she won the championship for having completely dominated the competition. Totalizing in eight titles that would be unbeatable to beat that achievement, even more so in the first years of the competition.

She had managed to accumulate in every year of her career about 64 pole positions from the possible 64, 46 victories from the possible 64 and with amazing 51 podiums from the possible 64, Sarah's numbers really impressed, because she won with enormous ease and often lost because the broom broke in the middle of the race. She was also known for winning titles in different teams, even winning with her own team which she ran for only one year.

Ryouko was the one who broke those consecutive titles by winning the 1658 championship, but she also kind of gave up in the same year that she won the title, since she wasn't in the mood to run with broomsticks anymore, also due to a little fear.

Claire was the one who won titles after Ryouko and Sarah stopped running, she was a more average level runner, only a little more talented than the others, winning four titles in 1659, 1661, 1663 and 1665, stopping running with brooms in 1668.

In all these years Diana had three more daughters with Sarah, all of whom were born from Cavendish, which was ironic since Campbell didn't get pregnant once. Beatrix Campbell Cavendish II was born on May 10, 1653, Valerie Campbell Cavendish was born on April 6, 1655 and finally the youngest Connie Campbell Cavendish who was born on June 23, 1658.

During these years the two older girls of this new generation, Jules Du Nord and Alice Cavendish, were building a friendship, this friendship was evolving a lot as time went by, until on April 17, 1665 that friendship became a courtship, this courtship between the two soon became a marriage and did not take long to make children of this couple. Using the book Diana made about the fertility stone. The two girls go out together in an adventure behind the relics. And they have 4 daughters, Cressida Du Nord Cavendish was born on February 17th 1669 from Jules, Laura Cavendish Du Nord was born on April 21st 1671 from Alice, Kelly Cavendish Du Nord was born on January 9th 1674 from Alice and Paula Du Nord Cavendish was born on May 8th 1675 from Jules.

On the other side of the world things were not going well at all, Mako had only one daughter and only got it because he sold himself to a man, since nobody wanted to marry a witch and much less the person she was, since they knew what she had done. Reiko Kagari II was born on March 17, 1651 and was the name she gave to her daughter in honor of her sister who unfortunately ended up losing.

The Japanese woman could not stand the strong pain and bitterness she felt and with this she cast a curse with the help of another witch on a katana and a scroll and soon killed herself in a Seppuku ritual, her spirit was quickly sealed on a scroll by the witch, as well as the written content that was with a message all made in blood. Mako committed suicide on June 25, 1666 the day she would turn 40.

In the world of witches, Mildred Berger revealed the person who was behind all that behavior, leaving the restrictions much harder, from the year 1680 the relationship between lesbian witches became more and more complicated. In 1700 the biggest restriction of all came at once, totally prohibiting the relation of lesbian witches, even counting on a system of judgment and witches were even rewarded for capturing "criminals" with about 10 pounds. Even so, many were hiding so as not to be captured.

Jack and Veronica Cavendish died of natural causes, Cavendish died at home on January 10, 1695 and Campbell died asleep on April 5, 1704. Jill died of a heart attack on April 22, 1712, while Claire Arnoux died in a broom accident that unfortunately took Alice and Jules together on August 31, 1721, when they were betting a fun run.

Sarah died of natural causes on May 10, 1729 and Diana died a few years later on February 23, 1737, that same year Eleanor Cavendish who was a descendant of Diana ended up paying homage to her daughter who had an early pregnancy. Naming her daughter who was born on November 23, 1737 exactly 9 months after the death of Diana Cavendish II's ancestor.

See you, lesbian witches...


	41. The final of the 1748 WMBT

The 18th century was very different from the previous one, since the laws and restrictions regarding lesbian witches were more restricted, the situation was at its worst for witches who love other girls. Even more that this kind of thing was very stimulated by the supreme leader Mildred Berger and there was no way the witch tried to get away with it, since the method of judgment was precisely the crystal ball that ended up revealing all the memories of that captured witch.

At the Cavendish family residence another couple who lived with the family also had a daughter in the same year that Diana II was born, her name was Maria Du Nord, born on May 4, 1738 and daughter of Herald Brabham and Lucia Du Nord.

In the summer of 1738, something horrible happened at the Cavendish family residence, which began with the Herald catching a cold and having a headache after a trip to the Americas, ended up in a real epidemic inside the mansion, practically all the relatives had fallen ill, including the younger children, who survived by a short time. The adults and the elderly, little by little, only Eleanor and Ryouko Kagari ended up surviving, and Eleanor was the only Cavendish left in the residence. Since the few who survived decided to leave so as not to get sick, which left the poor girl alone taking care of two children, since Herald and Lucia died from the Cavendish flu.

In another faraway place on the outskirts of Dublin, Ireland, around the year 1740, a small war between the Williams family witches and the McLaren family witches was going on as a way of giving change for what happened shortly after the 1648 edition of the World Magic Battle Tournament, where Elle Williams had found the whole family brutally murdered by Greta and Pamela McLaren and with that she swore to give the change for all that and that she would never trust the redheads of Dublin. But in that fight the Williams were not so silly and were armed with firearms hidden in the magic staffs, which gradually made each of the McLaren wither away. There were only two children left who were saved by their mother in time and taken to an orphanage nearby.

The years passed and the oldest of these children was becoming a very powerful witch, motivated to show the witches who killed her whole family, that she was not just anyone, with the help of her girlfriend. She was a girl from the Williams family who was expelled from her home for a very silly reason; she wanted to mix human technology with magic when she was only 6 years old. The family disapproved and sent her out of the residence. This girl named Esther ended up at the orphanage where the oldest of the McLaren family heirs was and she didn't know anything about what happened in the family's past until she talked to Victoria about it.

Until 1748, the tenth edition of the World Magic Battle Tournament, which was attended by Victoria McLaren, Esther Williams and also Eleanor Cavendish. That edition was marked by Victoria's prominence which she trained day after day to become an extremely powerful witch and in fact she was in a very high power at only 15 years old, quite similar to Sarah Campbell in the previous edition. The greatest proof of this is the enormous prominence she was having in the fights, especially against Vera Williams, in the semifinals, who was Esther's biological mother. In that fight Victoria took a walk in the woman and won easily becoming a finalist.

Esther on the other hand ended up losing to Eleanor Cavendish in the semifinals, but it was still an excellent result for Williams, since she would dispute the third place of the tournament against her mother, being until then the youngest to arrive in the dispute for the third place, with only 15 years, she could have the chance to face her own mother and get revenge for what she did

And that's really what Esther did, she beat her own mother in a somewhat bloody fight that lasted about 13 minutes, she was panting and extremely tired, besides wounded, to the point of passing out soon after having the victory announced, but as soon as she was healed, the younger Williams made her request, she wanted to be able to be a free lesbian and marry Victoria McLaren who accepts with all love that request.

June 26, 1748, The day of the grand final arrives, in the tournament arena, were Eleanor Cavendish and Victoria McLaren waiting for the beginning of the battle between them, while Harriet announced the fight.

\- Ladies and gentlemen! Witches and magical creatures! We are here for the final of the tenth edition of the World Magic Battle Tournament! Between our two finalists who are surprising by the enormous power and the very high level of the fights of both witches! On one side we have Victoria McLaren, an Irish woman of only 15 years! She is very powerful and shows that size is not document and much less age, passing with extreme ease until the final! And on the other side we have Eleanor Cavendish, a 26-year-old Scot! Descendant of the legendary Cavendish family! Another who showed extreme ability! Who showed to be a very powerful witch passing with ease to the final too! We will have here a fight between two of the most powerful witches of this century!

Says Harriet.

Soon the arena where the two would fight begins to be raffled and with that the chosen one was the limited arena right from the start, Victoria and Eleanor are transported and the beginning of the fight is signaled.

\- Let the carnage begin!

Says Harriet.

Eleanor and Victoria kept staring at each other for a while, both were concentrating magic, which was possible to notice since some veins started to get a little jumpy at Cavendish and also at McLaren, until an aura started to emanate from both, the Scottish one was a bluish aura and the Irish one was more orange. Soon the higher one launches a current of air towards the lower one and goes with everything up to the younger one that also goes with everything towards it.

\- And in this beginning of the fight the two are already showing to be witches of high level and power! But how magnificent!

Says Harriet.

When the two meet, they bump each other's arms and then move away with a concentrated spell in their hands, which they throw and end up bumping into each other, causing an explosion followed by a smoke screen. Then both disappear and reappear exchanging punches and kicks, reaching the point of touching the edges of the arena, but the speed of both Eleanor and Victoria was so great that they could return and counter attack.

\- Woah! Woah! How incredible! Eleanor and Victoria are very powerful witches indeed! They're barely keeping up with this fight with their eyes!

Says Harriet.

\- (This Eleanor is powerful... It surprises me to know that who defeated Esther is so strong, at least it will be an incredible fight, but whatever it is I will do my best to win, so I marry Esther and I can be a lesbian freely, besides doing whatever I want, being immune to any law in the world of witches).

\- (What a strong little brat this Victoria is, I'm surprised at her strength... I need to win this tournament... So at least I'm sure I can take Mildred Berger's place and become the supreme leader, since the winner gets the chance to have this title... I'll be able to give a better world to my Diana and get rid of this stupid law that allows lesbian witch hunts, not to mention the restrictions).

Victoria soon in this exchange of punches hits a stronger Eleanor who defends himself with his arm and soon the Cavendish reverses with a punch that also stops in the arm of McLaren, then the two transport themselves to the middle of the arena and go with everything towards each other and with this they end up pushing each other, both were holding their hands and forcing the magic.

\- Now they have gone to the middle of the arena! And they don't stop for anything! This is a spectacular fight!

Says Harriet.

Eleanor and Victoria are concentrating the spell and soon the floor of the arena begins to rise as an aura emanated from both, they were two auras, an orange and a blue, which were constantly clashing, until a moment arrives that come together forming only an aura of greenish color, gradually the floor of the arena was also opening a hole until the two stop and go back, both were panting and facing each other.

\- You're a very strong girl, I'm impressed to see that a girl of your age is at this level, but I won't take it easy with you.

Says Eleanor.

\- Neither am I, I'm glad that this time I had an opponent at the time.

Says Victoria.

The two soon disappear and the arms clash only that this time Eleanor casts a spell and Victoria dodges and punches Cavendish's stomach which falls with everything on the floor of the arena and slides almost to the edge. McLaren begins to bombard with several spells casting towards the Scottish until she reappears from behind the Irish and tries to hit a hammer blow, but at the same time that the highest one hits, the lowest one is gone.

\- Woah! Now the fight is more serious! So that means they were just warming up?

Says Harriet.

Victoria reappears the hitting a knee that ends up stopping on Eleanor's arm that defends itself, then the two carry on again and stay a while casting spells and exchanging spells with each other, for a few minutes, until little by little McLaren starts to win over Cavendish until she hits a spell that leaves the Scottish girl standing on the edge of the arena without being able to move.

\- Woah! A statue spell on Eleanor Cavendish! That's only for the first four minutes of fighting! Victoria McLaren is not only strong, she's very smart!

Says Harriet.

Victoria casts a more powerful spell towards Eleanor, which hits hard generating a huge explosion and thus creating a smoke screen. What left everyone watching, even more Diana the daughter of Eleanor who saw everything from the house, somewhat apprehensive thinking that her mother may have lost.

\- Woah! Victoria McLaren cast a very powerful spell even on Eleanor Cavendish!

Until the smoke clears and Eleanor reappears with some apparent injuries and she could move, then Cavendish concentrates her magic and then disappears, when she reappears she kicks Victoria who defends herself using her arm and then draws a glyph that barely catches the Scottish one.

\- (What? Glyphs? What do you mean? She's only 15 years old and knows how to use glyph spells, if something like this gets on me I'll lose it).

Eleanor swings to the ground and Victoria moves along with Cavendish hitting her in the face, followed by a sequence of blows to the Scot who ends up with her being thrown to the other side of the arena almost falling out.

\- (What is this Victoria McLaren? What a fucking strong girl. I knew the McLaren family witches were strong, but not that strong, even more so that only this one left... I have to admit that she is quite powerful, for her age, if my Diana and Maria are as strong as her, which would be a wonder).

Victoria casts a spell with everything towards Eleanor who defends herself this time, but the smoke that comes out is much bigger, so McLaren is even hopeful that she had the victory in hand.

\- (I'm in with a chance of winning... But I have to admit, Cavendish is very strong, it's not being an easy fight, but I'm not being pulled to the limit either, I just need to manage this fight).

As soon as the smoke cleared, Eleanor was appearing with the palm of her hand gazing towards Victoria who soon began to draw a glyph and cast the spell with everything towards Cavendish, but when she arrived in Scotland it was just an illusion and with this McLaren is hit on the back with everything by a spell that makes her be dragged almost to the edge of the arena that was followed by an explosion.

\- Woah! Eleanor used intelligence and strategy to fool Victoria McLaren! How incredible!

Says Harriet.

Eleanor starts running towards Victoria and jumps to hit a two-footed flyer that would push McLaren out of the arena, but the moment he kicks the Irish, she just keeps floating in the air and soon transports again to the middle of the arena the Cavendish was still getting up, But soon she noticed the flash going towards her and it was a spell of the lowest going with everything towards the Scottish, this spell was enough to push the highest one out of the arena, but just for a moment she doesn't touch the grass. Almost a strand of hair touching the grass, she was floating in the air.

\- Eleanor Cavendish is out of the arena... In fact, she's almost out of the arena! Almost that battle had such an outcome! Woah! I'm shivering with this battle!

Says Harriet.

Eleanor soon transports herself and tries to kick Victoria, only the moment her shin touches McLaren's neck, Cavendish ends up feeling something and falls to the ground while the Irish woman was standing normally. Until she ends up feeling something, she kneels down and soon after puts both hands on her head feeling pain.

\- (Ahhhh! That kick... She used some shockwave to immobilize me... I can't move straight...)

Eleanor makes a gun with her hand and casts a spell with everything towards Victoria, which until it hit McLaren seemed to have no effect, until after a few seconds began a huge explosion that even pushed Cavendish who was sitting on the ground backwards.

\- (Hehe... Don't let your guard down, you still have a lot to learn little brat... I'm not going to give up this fight so easily not... As soon as you use the glyph of the explosion, let the older ones show you how it's done... Girl... She reminds a little my Diana).

Eleanor stood up, she was full of bleeding wounds, panting, she could barely hold herself up and watched carefully for the smoke that that powerful spell of hers had made, until it dissipated and Victoria was staring at her with only a few tears on her clothes and a bleed on her forehead, nose and mouth, looking until she was unharmed, she soon smiled and disappeared.

\- What?

Says Eleanor shocked.

Soon Victoria reappears and puts her palm open towards Eleanor's chest which begins to look down and soon feels the spell being cast, which reaches the point of sending Cavendish out of the arena and this time she had no chance to escape, ended up touching the external wall.

\- Eleanor Cavendish is out of the arena! And Victoria McLaren! Victoria is the winner of the tenth World Magic Battle Tournament! Victoria is the most powerful witch in the world and the youngest in the history of the tournament to become champion! What an incredible battle! It was a quick battle but those 7 minutes seemed like 7 hours! Really every detail of this fight was unmissable! And here we close another edition of the World Magic Battle Tournament, see you in 100 years!

Says Harriet.

Soon the two are transported back to the arena, they are cured by Harriet and Freya and also have the trophies delivered, where Eleanor until he is happy with the result.

\- Ah it's 1500 pounds! That's incredible! I'm not that sad, but... Victoria McLaren... Use this power of yours wisely; cause no harm to the witches... Please... Make a better world for lesbian witches...

Says Eleanor.

\- My intention was not only to marry Esther Williams... I also share the same ideal... Be assured that I will do everything in my power to change the world of witches... Eleanor Cavendish... It was an honor to fight a woman as powerful as you.

Says Victoria smiling at Eleanor.

\- Love... Look how much pounds we got... We'll be rich the rest of our lives too!

Says Esther smiling at Victoria.

\- 500 pounds... Esther my love, we can use this money for good and also go back to live quietly in the family residence, Julia will surely love to come back home.

Says Victoria hugging Esther.

\- You two make a beautiful couple... You remember a lot my biological daughter and my adopted daughter, they will one day form a couple, I hope very much that now with your help the world of witches will become better... A better world where my children can be together...

Eleanor says he was beginning to disappear.

\- I will do what I can, I won't let anything bad happen to your girls and all the other lesbian witches, you can have my word...

Says Victoria until Eleanor disappears.

\- Love... Are you really going to do what this Eleanor said?

Says Esther with her hand on Victoria's shoulder.

\- I don't know love... I don't know... I may be the champion, but the supreme leader is still alive... And another, I only participated in this tournament so I could give the change in the Williams... From now on, I just hope that we McLaren, can live in peace... To have our future family and also I'm going a little bit in this idea of making a better world for lesbian witches.

Says Victoria.

Harriet and Freya soon go to the couple and deliver to Victoria and Esther a fertility stone, telling them all about how the magic relic worked and what it was, that ended up leaving the couple with their eyes full of tears of happiness. Not only did they become rich witches, but they also had the opportunity to get married and form a family. That would be the ideal gift for Victoria McLaren and Esther Williams who turned their lives around.

See you, Champion witch...

Full name: Eleanor Cavendish

Date of birth: 31/08/1721

Place of birth: Weddinburgh, Scotland, UK (Scottish)

Height: 1.64m

Weight: 51 kg

Measurements (bust/waist/hips): 89/66/91

Hair color and appearance: greenish blonde, curly, medium, arrives on the shoulder line, some bangs passing through the forehead and on the sides of the face

Eye color and appearance: Cyan, western

Physical appearance: pale caucasian skin, a little defined, rectangular nose, some scars over the body

Eleanor is the mother of Diana Cavendish II, she had her daughter a little before the hour when she was calling a girl to sneak out, but in this ended up being deceived when she realized that this girl used a fertility stone that she had in hand and with this ended up getting Cavendish pregnant before the hour without her knowing it, this same girl disappeared leaving her daughter's pregnant girlfriend who at 15 years old alone, would have to deal with the responsibility of being a mother sooner. Eleanor is an outgoing and a bit serious person, always raised her daughter with a lot of discipline and rigidity, so that the girl would have the best education. Besides being an extremely powerful witch, to the point of almost winning the World Magic Battle Tournament, but she didn't expect to face such a strong opponent, even more so that she had a little more than her daughter's age.


	42. Diana Cavendish II origins

After the end of the tournament, both Eleanor and Victoria returned to their homes. McLaren, who was a champion and with a huge amount of money, moved back into the family residence, and also used the money to renovate some rooms in the house that was a little destroyed because of the Williams family witches.

Eleanor returned to the Cavendish family residence and was very well received by Diana and Maria who embraced her and congratulated her on her excellent performance in the tournament, even though she did not become a champion. The eldest even said that she didn't care much for the defeat, since the witch she faced was a lesbian and would do her best to make the world a better place for lesbian witches.

June 27, 1748, Diana Cavendish II, the second Diana of the Cavendish family, she was only 10 years old, but already proved to be a very talented girl, despite being a little naughty, the Scottish girl was like that because of her mother who was sometimes a little rigid and playful with her.

The day was dawning, the sun rays were beating in Diana's room, but the girl kept sleeping as if nothing had happened, until she started hearing knocks on the door followed by some calls from Eleanor "Wake up" "Wake up girl!

\- (Shit! I want to sleep! Leave me the fuck alone! What the fuck! Today is just a normal day like any other! Fuck!)

\- Diana! Wake up! Now! Go Diana! Don't make me go in there!

Says Eleanor knocking on the door.

\- (Fuck you. You may enter! I won't wake up! What an old shit! I have to wake up every day as soon as it dawns just to read books and books! Or get caught up in those crazy trainings! Fuck you, I'm not getting out of that bed for anything).

Diana keeps sleeping trying to ignore Eleanor in what she could, until the girl's mother enters the room and starts poking the girl to get her out of that bed, but again the younger Cavendish kept sleeping.

\- Wake up Diana! Let's go!

Says Eleanor.

\- Just five more minutes!

Says Diana grumbling as Eleanor snorted in anger.

\- Take your five minutes.

Says Eleanor throwing a bucket full of water on top of Cavendish.

\- Ahhhh! What the fuck! Mom!

Says Diana grumbling and getting up.

\- If you change and go eat your breakfast, don't take too long, I'll be waiting for you in the house library. Maria must also be there... Why aren't you the same as Maria? She's so well-behaved and right.

Says Eleanor turning around and leaving the room.

\- Because you are not like Maria, neither are you. Bleh! Old bore from hell!

Whispers Diana showing Eleanor the tongue that was coming out.

\- I heard that Diana!

Says Eleanor.

Diana just sits with her arms crossed beating her feet and goes to the table in her room where when she sees what was breakfast she even gets disgusted, reaching the point of turning her face. It was a glass of raw egg, another of milk, a slice of bread, lettuce and ham. Cavendish at first turned her face, but then took a deeper breath and took courage to take the raw egg glass. She almost vomited in disgust.

\- (Ahhhh! What the fuck! Because even at breakfast I have to eat it... I hate raw egg... The taste stays for the rest of the day, it's horrible... Just because mom says it's good for the voice, ah good for the voice it’s my ass! I can't even talk with that disgusting feeling in my throat).

After having breakfast, changing and doing personal hygiene, Diana goes to the residence library and upon arriving soon finds Eleanor sitting in the armchair with a very serious expression and Maria who was quietly reading a book.

\- Why that ass face?

Diana says to Eleanor while Maria stops reading the book

\- Asshole will stay yours if you don't behave properly, now that you've arrived I have to tell something important, something that is revealing, a story that will also serve as a lesson for both of you.

Says Eleanor.

\- Diana because your hair is wet? Were you washing your hair?

Says Maria looking at Diana.

\- I wet Diana, otherwise she wouldn't wake up.

Says Eleanor while Maria laughed.

\- Mom! Fuck! Mary! Don't laugh!

Says Diana blushing and inflating her cheeks.

\- Now be quiet and I will tell you everything.

Says Eleanor.

Diana soon takes an armchair and sits down putting her foot on it, but soon ended up getting a smack on the shin, by Eleanor who had her dirty foot taken off the armchair, the younger Cavendish takes her foot off and stands with her arms crossed staring at her mother while Maria who was sitting next to her just kept laughing.

\- Okay, first I'm going to tell Diana something that I've kept all these years... My daughter you don't have a father.

Says Eleanor.

\- I know that, he kind of ran away knowing that you were pregnant, typical of men to do that kind of thing... But then why do you want to tell me this? Who ate you to make me then? If I don't have a father then how did you get your pussy eaten?

Diana says until Eleanor throws a sandal that picks up her forehead.

\- Diana! Have manners girl! If you interrupt me one more time I will play the book that is in Maria's hand.

Says Eleanor as Diana passed her hand on her forehead.

Eleanor then recounts, only without interruptions about who was the father figure who helped conceive the girl, was a beautiful girl with long brown hair and straight, purple eyes, pink cheeks, at 16 years old she looked like such a cute doll, her name was Bianca Evergreen and her little way conquered the older Cavendish.

Eleanor knew about the restrictions and so did this Bianca, but they soon found ways to see each other secretly, without anyone knowing about it, from the years 1736 to 1737. Not even the family knew, until one day the brunette arrived with a green magic stone she took from her mother and said it was something that could improve the relationship between them. Until that day Cavendish was a virgin and somewhat innocent, she knew about the fertility stone, but did not know how it was.

Eleanor was just following Bianca's instructions, first taking off her clothes completely, which she was ashamed of, but the brunette said it was something that shows confidence in her partner, soon after the purple-eyed girl takes a strand of hair from the older Cavendish and puts it on the stone together with her strand and inserts that stone into the intimacy of the blonde who gives a slight scream that was muffled by her girlfriend's hand.

Eleanor did not know, but that was the moment when Bianca was getting pregnant, using the fertility stone, but even the brunette did not know, she thought it was just a magic stone that gave more pleasure when having sex. After an hour of loving relationships between them, both were lying naked on the blanket and looking at the ceiling.

Bianca soon bids farewell to Eleanor, saying that she would travel with her parents to England, but time goes by, signs are appearing, the older Cavendish was pregnant, little by little she was in despair and did not know what that was, but soon she discovers with her ancestor still alive that that magic stone was the fertility stone which frightened the Scot even more.

*Flashback*

April 21, 1737, was a normal day at the Cavendish family residence, Eleanor missed Bianca almost every day, until her parents showed up at the Cavendish family door, they were with some armed witches next door. They wanted to capture the Scot for being a lesbian and corrupting her daughter.

\- So you are Eleanor Cavendish?

Says Eric (Bianca's father).

\- You bastard! Because you are a disgusting lesbian we lost our daughter! Now let's go! Get out and give yourself up!

Says Heather (Bianca's mother).

\- I didn't do anything! Is love wrong now? And where is Bianca! Are you going to arrest a pregnant woman?

Says Eleanor beginning to cry.

\- And you can't! As matriarch of the Cavendish family I have the treaty that gives us freedom to be lesbians! This was signed by Mildred Berger herself!

Says Diana I standing in front of Eleanor.

\- Come out, Grandma! You don't want to get hurt? Hand over your granddaughter if you don't want to suffer the consequences! My daughter died because of that fucking bitch! I saw what you did! Do you think it's beautiful that you ate my daughter? Because of that my family of witches was almost condemned to be banished if I hadn't agreed to... condemn my daughter to capital punishment. You don't know how suffering it is to see your daughter drowned in the sea with a stone tied to her feet!

Says Heather pushing Diana I.

Diana I uses a spell that makes the magic contract appear and soon shows the contract that was made between her and Mildred Berger saying that the Cavendish had free pass to be a lesbian due to a heroic act made by her and the late wife Sarah Campbell. What makes the armed witches walk a little backwards. While Eleanor collapsed in tears, just thinking about Bianca.

\- My condolences... I'm sorry for what happened to your daughter... But my descendant is not to blame for what happened to your daughter...

Says Diana I

\- What do you mean it's not her fault? She dragged our daughter to the bottom! We lost a huge fortune so that our family would not be banished! But our intention wasn't totally to arrest this damned one! We want money, you will pay us for what you did to our daughter or the Evergreen family will take revenge on you.

Says Heather.

\- This is extortion.

Says Diana I.

\- It's not wrong if you're selling something your granddaughter will want so badly.

Says Heather pulling a little card out of her purse.

\- Do you want to know... Just take it and leave my family alone!

Says Diana I making a bag of money appear in her hand.

Heather and Eric take that bag of money and are impressed with how much was in there, handing the letter to Diana I who then closes the door, the older Cavendish goes to Eleanor who was kneeling on the floor and delivers the letter Bianca wrote to her.

*End of flashback

Diana and Maria were collapsing from so much crying as Eleanor had a tear running down the side of her face, that moment left the younger Cavendish so moved that she went to her mother and hugged her.

\- Oh... Calm daughter, look I apologize for hiding so many years who was really your other mother, but it was because I was silly... And fearful...

Says Eleanor caressing Diana.

\- Afraid? Silly?

Says Diana.

\- I didn't want to tell this story, afraid that you would end up like me... Lesbian and alone, losing his wife because of this stupid law.

Says Eleanor rubbing her nose.

\- I guess the part about not being a lesbian didn't work out, because you raised me was a disgust to men, I always thought they would abandon me? I kind of created an attraction only for girls because of it... But I feel bad knowing that I can't bring heirs being a lesbian...

Diana says until Eleanor puts her hand in her daughter's mouth.

\- And how do you think I made you? You didn't pay attention to the story I told you, did you, girl? I used the fertility stone with Bianca, but I'll tell you more only after I read the letter your mother left for me... It was just before the worst happened...

Says Eleanor.

"Ellie, my love, something horrible happened, my parents lied to me, they didn't take me on a trip, they denounced me to the witches' council, saying they had found out that I was a lesbian for someone who had caught the two of us together... I will be judged tomorrow... I'm afraid... I don't know what to do... I'll try to escape, but I don't know how... Eleanor Cavendish, if you're reading this and I haven't come back... Know that I love you very much, that I have the noblest of feelings for you... Also that I apologize for the magic stone... I found out that my mother won this by competing in the WBRC and it was a stone that can make witches like us have daughters... If you are pregnant, I ask you to take care of our child... And for our child, tell her that I love her... That she takes good care of herself and I am sure you will give our child a beautiful name, take care of her with all the love in the world... I love you Eleanor and I love you my child... I really hope I can run away and see you again Ellie... I can't believe my parents were able to be so mean to me... Goodbye... With all the love in the world: Bianca Evergreen."

Diana after reading the letter begins to cry a little more, already Eleanor takes the sheet of paper carefully, keeps it in the envelope and then hugs her daughter, Maria looked at that scene with all emotion.

\- (It's so good to see that Diana has softened up like this...) She is always so playful and childish, but I won't judge by that, we are still 10 years old, what is expected from a child? But sometimes she gets a little annoying).

\- These parents of my other mother are fucking assholes! They shouldn't have done that to Mom Bianca, she didn't do anything wrong... It was just accepting her daughter the way she was... Damn them, they took their daughter to death and put the blame on you! Mom, I'm sure it's not your fault!

Says Diana.

\- I know daughter... I know... But what did you think of knowing about her origin?

Says Eleanor as Diana leaves her mother's lap.

\- I already had an admiration for the battling and incredible mother that I have, no matter how Cavenchata she is, even taking some beatings, now at least I know that who helped me was not a bad person ... And that makes me even more determined to be a lesbian, I won't let these idiotic laws bring me down and now that I know about this fertility stone I also have hopes that I don't need to lie down with a man to continue the family... Why did you never tell about this thing before mom?

Says Diana wiping her tears.

\- You are not old enough to know about it, you are too young yet, when you are 14 I will tell you, but now is not the time to learn about it.

Says Eleanor.

\- That you need to have sex to have children? I already know that, books teach me these things, but with a lesbian couple there is no way because the woman does not release milk like men, it is the milk that gets pregnant. But what about the fertility stone? How does it work?

Says Diana shrugging her shoulders while Maria had her eyes wide-open.

\- Diana! Ahhh! I can't believe you already know these things! And what did I tell you not to see the books on human anatomy until you are 13?

Says Eleanor.

\- I am not a child! I am already 11 years old! I will be 11 years old! I don't want to read children's books! I don't want to behave like a child! I want to be a maiden! I've already been through the damsel's ordeal that the book talks about. That a girl arriving at the age of a maiden the blood comes out in the pussy.

Says Diana inflating her cheeks.

\- You what? How could you not tell me? How come nobody knew that your briefs are dirty?

Says Eleanor as Maria signaled to Diana.

\- (No Diana, it doesn't count! Damn... because I helped that ass! Damn).

\- It's because it happened yesterday, I was taking a bath and out of nowhere the water was getting reddish... I got desperate, got out of my bathtub and waited for everything to come out, I knew what it was and I went quickly to get dressed, I called Maria... She was the closest, I asked her for help and also to keep it a secret?

Says Diana blushed.

\- Diana Cavendish! I won't say anything, but why didn't you tell me this? I am your mother, why didn't you tell me that you became a maiden right in the day?

Says Eleanor.

\- Because you were coming back from the tournament, you must have been tired and I didn't want you to have anything else to worry about... I'm sorry mom... I'm sorry for getting you into this Maria...

Says Diana looking down until Eleanor puts her hand on her shoulder.

\- Calm down... Calm down... Mom is not angry with you my dear, I understand that you didn't want to stress Mom or that you were afraid of a beating, but I wouldn't hit you for such bullshit... I wasn't tired, Harriet healed me instantly, so much so that you saw how unharmed I was yesterday? And how the clothes were whole?

Says Eleanor.

\- Sorry about that, Mrs. Cavendish... I didn't do it with a bad intention... I just wanted to help Diana...

Says Maria.

\- Hey! You're not to blame for anything Maria, stay calm girl.

Says Eleanor.

\- Yes Maria, I always get you into trouble...

Says Diana laughing.

\- Well... I'll tell you both about the fertility stone... Now that the scare is over...

Says Eleanor hugging the two girls.

Then Eleanor started to tell Maria and Diana, taking the book of the first Diana Cavendish which she wrote about the fertility stone and all the relics that were linked to the nine witches, about the journey it took to assemble the fertility stone, also the other method of getting it involved in participating in the World Broom Racing Championship and with that becoming champion, Harriet and Freya often presented with a fertility stone the witch who was faster in a broom. This made Maria have a glow in her eyes, enchanted to hear about broom racing.

See you, Diana Cavendish II...


	43. Diana Cavendish inventions

Diana and Maria got to know everything in the book of the first Diana Cavendish about the fertility stone, which made the green-haired girl more curious to know more and even to make the magic stone, but Eleanor told her daughter to wait a little longer, since the girl was still a little weak to go out on a journey in search of the relics that form the fertility stone.

After a day full of revelations for Diana and Maria, things are back to normal, where Cavendish and Du Nord trained and learned spells with the instruction of Eleanor and also Ryouko Kagari. What the girl with green hair did not like very much, since in many of these trainings she picked up and got her body all sore afterwards, besides not having much time left to devote herself to what Diana liked most.

July 9, 1748, The day normally dawned as usual at the Cavendish family residence, only this time Eleanor didn't have to force Diana to wake up, which was a relief for the youngest, she had woken up on her own and was eager to show Maria something.

\- (It is today that I will show Maria something incredible that I have been working these days ... I'm sure she'll love it, after all we'll be able to play with this incredible invention).

Diana soon begins to do her personal hygiene and change, then she is welcomed by Eleanor who enters the room bringing breakfast, which even mother Cavendish is surprised to see that her daughter was already standing and eating that breakfast without complaining.

\- Today it will rain a lot, well... Today is a day off from training, since yesterday I caught heavy with you and Maria, you can do whatever you want, just don't set fire to the house.

Says Eleanor with her hand on her waist.

After finishing eating, Diana runs to Maria's room, where she enters and bumps into Du Nord putting on her dress and getting her back shown, the redhead looks back and blushes as she sees Cavendish drooling a little when she sees her friend's pale back.

\- Diana! Don't you know how to knock before entering? What if I was naked?

Says Maria as she tied the dress.

\- Sorry Maria... But we are girls... What's the problem? I have the same thing that you have... Don't you want some help closing the dress?

Says Diana shrugging.

\- Okay.

Says Maria.

Diana goes to Maria and helps her to close the dress, even forcing a little the corset, which makes Du Nord complain a little, the redhead after being helped will eat a little and also keeps talking a little with Cavendish, still wondering why she woke up so early and on her own.

\- So Diana... Why did you wake up so early?

Says Maria while eating.

\- I invented something, I really need to show it! It's amazing! Maria you have to see.

Says Diana anxious.

\- Ah... An invention of yours, just don't go killing us this time, the last time you invented a two-wheeled thing that pushes using your feet and went down I die, I remember well it squashed all over the ground.

Says Maria.

\- That thing really wasn't very reliable... But it was because I didn't think of a brake system, but what I invented is safer, you can trust.

Says Diana.

\- I will trust you, but don't think about making me enter together in your invention, if you are going to break yourself at least by yourself.

Says Maria drinking tea.

\- How horrible Mary.

Says Diana inflating her cheeks.

After Maria finishes breakfast, she goes with Diana to the outside of the mansion, where Cavendish takes her to her invention house where the old stable of the mansion used to be. When they arrived there was a huge thing covered with a cloth, the girl with green hair soon pulls the cloth and what turned out to be an open-top carriage, but it was a little different, it had two lamps in front, four wheels, it was a little lower in relation to the floor, besides having a wheel that was connected to an iron pipe that went straight through the inside of the carriage that looks a lot like a steering wheel and a lever that was on the side.

\- Another invention of yours using wheels? Diana, I hope you don't get hurt.

Says Maria.

\- I like to call it a chariot cycle.

Says Diana.

Diana enters the "chariot cycle" which inside had a system of pedals and gears, the Cavendish soon starts pedaling, showing that the rear wheels turned as the pedal and also that had a brake system which was on the lever next to the steering wheel of the chariot, the brake reached to brake the rear wheels, in addition to showing the steering wheel and how the front wheels turned as the girl with green hair turned the steering wheel. Maria was even impressed, but all this was still with the carriage raised by easels.

\- I'm impressed, it's not such a bad invention, but what's the point of it? Kind of like we witches can fly around with broomsticks.

Says Maria shrugging her shoulders.

\- Precisely for non-magical people, I want to help build a good impression for us that we are witches, kind of since the last century after the witch-hunting period, there are still many non-magical people who do not accept us very well and want to see us dead, so I want to help create in the future people who support us, after all magic depends a lot on people believing.

Says Diana.

\- Now, let's see how it goes. I was curious now, a carriage without horses. How come nobody thought of that before?

Says Maria.

Diana asks Maria for help and they both push the chariot cycle outside the invention house, it was a little heavy, but soon Diana climbs on top and Maria walks a little away to look at her friend leaving with the invention.

\- When I give the signal you can leave.

Says Maria.

Maria signals to Diana who soon starts pedaling, but she barely left the place, the Cavendish did all the strength in the world, but the wheels could barely turn, which left her strangely, since she was succeeding without the wheel touching the ground.

\- (Holy Shit! Another invention that went wrong... I had so much faith that I could this time... Holy Lesbian Beatrix... let's see with magic if this thing comes out then).

Diana takes her feet off the pedal and takes her wand, starting to use a spell to move the pedals and with this the carriage remained stuck in the same place only that it was sinking a little in the back wheels and thereby throwing earth behind what was hitting Maria which was behind the cycle chariot.

\- Diana! You're getting me all dirty! My dress is all full of mud...

Says Maria trying to clean the clothes.

\- Maria! Help me out of there! Push the carriage! I'm stuck!

Says Diana.

\- Ahhhh! Just because I'm all dirty and have no choice.

Says Maria.

Maria starts to push the chariot and little by little she starts to unravel the mud and with that she goes out in fire, Diana even brakes a little and puts her feet on the pedals, managing to walk by herself, Du Nord even starts to follow her friend and was walking next to Cavendish who was forcing what she could to make the chariot cycle go by. The girl with green hair even looks to the side and inflates her cheeks to see that the redhead accompanied her with ease.

\- It doesn't seem like such a fast thing.

Says Maria.

\- What? I'm pedaling as fast as I can! I'm forcing what I give! This thing is too heavy!

Says Diana.

Diana soon arrives on a descent and little by little the chariot cycle begins to gain speed, she looks back and shows her tongue to Maria who stops walking, until Du Nord screams for Cavendish to stop.

\- Diana! You have a tree in front of you!

Says Maria.

\- What?

Says Diana scared as she looks ahead.

Diana pulls the brake lever and with that the chariot ends up skidding to the side and hits the tree trunk with a little speed on the left side, luckily Cavendish left only with light injuries, since the hit made her be thrown out of the chariot and made her fall to the ground with everything at a speed of 18km/h, Maria was all worried until her friend who was getting up from the ground.

\- Diana!

Says Maria running worried to Diana.

Diana soon gets up and is rubbing her head, as soon as Maria arrives she slaps Cavendish on the head, punching her friend in the forehead.

\- Ouch!

Says Diana passing her hand on her forehead.

\- I already told you not to take risks in these things! Pay attention Diana and don't complain that my punch hurt, because it would hurt a lot more if you hit the tree. But this invention of yours has its defects.

Says Maria.

\- I realized... At least it was fun to get down, but it needs some adjustments, it's still too slow to be viable, outside that it tires more than a normal walk, humans would never like something like this, even more because horses keep pulling much faster and with more comfort.

Says Diana rubbing the back of her neck.

\- That's what I thought, but look, don't risk so much, otherwise your cachola full of genius ideas will end up breaking.

Says Maria caressing Diana's forehead who takes her hand from Du Nord.

\- Damn it! Get your hand off! Your punch still hurts!

Says Diana.

\- Oh I will, but only because you are a thick one.

Says Maria.

\- Fuck you.

Diana says until she almost takes another punch, but ends up dodging it.

\- I'll get you yet Diana! Come back here! I'm going to fix that mouth is now!

Says Maria furious.

Diana runs out, grabs a broom that was close by and starts flying away from Maria who did the same, the two start to play, where Cavendish had to run away from Du Nord who was with the wand using spells to cast on the green-haired girl who only deviated.

\- Oh silly, you can't catch me!

Says Diana.

Diana kept making faces and several pirouettes in the air while Maria followed her standing on the broom, until Du Nord took a pile of mud that was on the dress and threw everything precisely picking up the face of Cavendish that almost fell from the broom.

\- I don't get it, do I?

Says Maria laughing.

Diana soon wipes her face with mud and tries to fight back the attack of Maria who only dodges with extreme ease, so Cavendish starts to throw everything that was mud she had, even cleaning Du Nord's dress, since it was the nearest source of mud, until the various balls of mud end up catching someone and that same person screams out loud the full name of the girl with green hair, which makes her stop at the time.

\- Diana Cavendish Monday! Come down immediately!

Says Eleanor.

\- (Oh fuck... Fuck).

Diana soon comes down with her broom to the floor and looks at her mother's face that was all full of mud, the younger Cavendish tries all she can to hold the laughter, but she can't and collapses laughing at her mother's face who soon smiles at her daughter and starts laughing together, until Eleanor sits down in a gang and snaps her fingers and the girl appears lying on her mother's lap.

\- Mom! No, Mom! Me! Ahhh!

Says Diana as Eleanor slapped Diana's bottom.

After taking the slap Diana gets up and passes her hand through the sore butt while Maria holds the laugh, so much that Cavendish looks back and gets her cheeks inflated facing Du Nord.

\- It's not funny, it hurt.

Says Diana inflating her cheeks.

\- Nobody ordered not to behave.

Says Eleanor shrugging.

\- Ah, but it's not my fault if you were in the way.

Says Diana.

\- And it's not my fault if you were playing mud... Can I know why the reason, reason and circumstance made you keep throwing mud all over the place and what all fucked up wagon is this?

Says Eleanor with her hands on her waist.

\- So... I was trying to hit Maria with mud, because she hit my face and this is not a wagon! It's my invention the chariot cycle!

Says Diana with her arms crossed and all confident.

\- You noticed that it was yours, just because it was bad. Clean up this mess.

Says Eleanor.

Diana just inflates her cheeks and starts picking up the remains of her invention, taking it to her invention house, Maria even helps her friend, the two in a few minutes finish taking everything and soon Cavendish throws herself on a couch she had there, getting a little tired and also angry.

\- What a bag! I had made the perfect invention! Because things always go so wrong with me... I always do everything right, everything measured well, but even so it's bad...

Says Diana with her arms crossed and her cheeks inflated.

\- Take it easy Diana.

Says Maria.

Diana kept looking at her sheets of paper, with the projects she had done and cried a bit of frustration, just reflecting that it was a failure to invent things, that she couldn't be such a great witch.

\- (What the hell... I wanted so much to be like Hera Meridies... She and the nine witches made that Rhiannon that worked without using magic, a flying machine that didn't use magic... Imagine the revolution it would bring to the world).

\- Diana? Are you crying?

Says Maria.

\- No!

Says Diana crying.

\- Hey Diana! You don't have to play the butch, I know you must be sad and frustrated because of the invention you made, but don't feel like that... You know, I love to see the things you do, until today I have that writing machine that you set up, it is very useful. Remember that, Diana. To succeed you have to go through a lot of failure, so you magnify yourself as an inventor.

Says Maria smiling at Diana.

Diana smiles back and soon Maria hugs Cavendish, the two are very close to each other and in the impulse as they feel each other's breath, they soon start to get closer and closer their lips, until they seal a kiss, neither of them separated, unlike Du Nord made a point of continuing to explore the mouth of the girl with green hair who was more scared, so much so that she was flushed and with her eyes open. Soon Diana separates from the kiss and faces the redhead with shame, besides being extremely flushed.

\- Maria!

Says Diana stained while she had a bridge of saliva connecting the two.

\- Diana? Diana! Ahhhh! Sorry Diana!

Says Maria.

Maria soon puts her hand on her mouth and starts crying, running out from her friend who was standing still and still in shock after that, because it was the first kiss that happened to her, it was something so sudden, something so unexpected, that it seemed that the world was frozen for Diana, all she could see was a huge empty and dark space where some explosions happened, this while touching her own lips.

\- (Maria... She kissed me... It was my first kiss... I'm not pure anymore... I had my first kiss with my childhood friend and why it was so hot... Oh fuck... Because it happened, I was so impulsive, but at the same time I felt the desire to touch my mouth to hers).

Maria ran out of Diana until she reached a tree where she sits and starts crying, after having kissed her best friend on impulse.

\- (I kissed Diana! She is like a sister to me! I can't believe I did that... Because I pulled her head... Because I did it so suddenly... I like Diana, but I didn't want to be so sudden... I'm only 10 years old... Calm Maria... Breathe Maria... Just talk to Diana and pretend that none of this happened... Right?)

Maria takes a breath and gets up from where she was sitting, returning to the house where Diana was standing like a statue, she wasn't sketching any reaction, she was still trying to understand what had just happened, until Du Nord snapped her fingers.

\- Diana?

Says Maria.

\- Huh?

Says Diana waking up.

\- Diana? I...

Says Maria blushing and looking at the floor.

\- You?

Says Diana confused.

\- Can we forget what happened here? And follow normally, as if nothing had happened? It was impulse...

Says Maria.

\- What happened? Follow normally? What is Maria talking about? Did I hit my head somewhere? As if I don't feel any pain.

Says Diana passing her hand on her forehead.

\- Let... It was no big deal... It was a silly little accident...

Says Maria turning and leaving while Diana was confused.

\- (What accident? What was Maria talking about? What happened now? Because I... Ahhh! I don't believe it! It was that kiss! Ahhhhh! She said I have to leave it aside? Forget it happened? As if nothing had happened? I'll try, but I admit it made me want to kiss her again).

Diana then went back to doing what she always used to do, which was to focus on assembling her inventions or planning to look at the various plants, but because of that kiss Cavendish was having trouble continuing. Maria went back to the mansion and from there she started to write in her diary using the writing machine that Diana had made for her, Du Nord talked in such a passionate way about that kiss that she needed a whole page just to talk that she sealed her lips with her best friend.

See you, lesbian witches...


	44. Maria Du Nord Brabham

After Diana and Maria kissed for the first time, the two girls spent a long time trying to forget and understand what had happened, as well as move on, what Eleanor noticed was the strange behavior of the two girls, but did not suspect that it was a kiss.

Little by little Diana and Maria forgot about that kiss or in fact they just went on with their lives, since it was something complicated to totally forget, but in less than a month everything was back to normal.

The time went by, things didn't change much regarding the Cavendish family residence, the girls kept learning about magic and were having classes and training done by Eleanor and Ryouko, but this time it wasn't that simple training, things were getting more complicated, this time the mother Cavendish didn't get so light and not even the old Kagari who passed some more complex techniques to the girls. What in a way made Diana more interested in wanting to learn magic, just like Maria, since they were no longer such simple spells and it was not always the same repetition of spells as always.

May 4, 1749, the day was dawning as always, Maria was in her room waking up after a night of sleep, when opening her eyes she soon finds Diana sitting on her with her face very close to Du Nord that is frightened by the Cavendish's face arriving inadvertently to the point of touching the lip with the greenish hair girl, but soon after the redhead moves her head away.

\- Happy... Happy Birthday Mary!

Says Diana blushing and rubbing the back of her neck.

\- Thank you... But did you need to sit on top of me and have your face so close to me?

Says Maria avoiding looking at Diana.

\- Sorry... I just wanted it to be special...

Says Diana rubbing the back of her neck.

\- Special? We're 10 minutes away waiting for Maria to wake up... I can't believe they still woke me up early for that.

Says Lorraine (friend of Diana and Maria) yawning.

\- Damn Lorraine, stop being a cold girl, Maria is also your friend! What a lack of consideration. She turns 11 today.

Says Diana.

\- Lack of consideration is you wake us up so early, we have all day to celebrate yet... Happy birthday Maria. Sorry about Diana.

Says Lorraine smiling to Maria.

\- Thank you... But you two can leave me alone for now, I want to change.

Says Maria yawning.

The two girls shake their heads in agreement with Maria and then leave Du Nord's room, which gets up and goes to her bathroom, where she starts to do her personal hygiene, the redhead even looks at herself in the mirror and keeps passing her hand in her hair seeing that the bangs were starting to disturb the vision a little.

Maria takes a pair of scissors that was in a drawer and starts to cut her hair, not only the fringe, but also with the intention of making it a little shorter, since that hair was too long, Du Nord doesn't cut so much, leaving the length still below her shoulders, and with that she looks herself in the mirror and smiles with the result. After cutting her hair and doing her personal hygiene, the redhead puts on a scarlet dress which was a gift from Diana to her and when she put on that dress she noticed that she also had a card.

"Maria, I made this dress for you because I admire you so much, I thought it would be perfect to exalt your redheaded beauty, to show how you look like a beautiful scarlet lady, I hope you like this dress and if it doesn't fit, I'm sorry, I didn't know your measurements for sure, if it got ugly too... I'm not so good at sewing, my mother kind of knows how to teach me only by beating me, so I got angry sometimes? But above all I hope you like your gift, I made this dress with all love and affection and thought it would look beautiful. I love you Maria... From your best friend: Diana Cavendish".

\- (Oh how cute! I love it! Diana, this dress looked beautiful, I even forgive you for the kiss you gave me early in the morning, look how magnificent it looked on my body! I look like an adult woman in this dress).

Maria keeps looking herself in the mirror and spinning as she passes her hand through the fabric that was very soft and smooth where Du Nord passed her hand, until the redhead decides to put on her boots and leaves the room where Lorraine and Diana were waiting, as soon as she leaves Cavendish takes a hug from her friend which leaves the girl with green hair all colored.

\- Diana I loved it! I loved it! You are amazing! The dress is my face! Do you think I look like a lady like that? Do you think they'll look at me and call me a maiden?

Says Maria.

\- I am sure, madam.

Says Diana holding the bar of her dress and bowing to Maria as Lorraine began to laugh.

\- Madam! Ah... Hahaha... Diana never behaves like this and she is calling Maria madam. Not even for Mrs. Cavendish to have seen it.

Says Lorraine while laughing until Diana hits a sandal that hit Morris' face.

\- Fuck you.

Says Diana.

\- Good old Diana.

Says Maria laughing.

Lorraine soon throws the sneaker back to Diana who picks it up with her hand and Cavendish shows her tongue to Morris who only shows her middle finger. The green-haired girl puts on her sneaker and the three of them go to the dining room of the mansion where they meet Eleanor, Ryouko, Lorraine's parents and her older sister, who were waiting for them.

\- Surprise!

Says Eleanor.

Maria is in shock to see that Eleanor and Ryouko prepared a surprise banquet for Du Nord, and also a cake that was with 11 candles, which the older Cavendish lights using a spell that releases a little fire to light the candles. So the girls start singing congratulations to the red-haired redhead, who gets very dull with all that. After they finish congratulating Maria she blows out the candle.

\- And what was your request?

Says Diana.

\- I asked her to shut up.

Says Maria.

\- Ouch! you took it!

Says Lorraine laughing.

\- Our Mary.

Says Diana inflating her cheeks.

\- Let's leave this discussion aside... Mary open the feelings that we gave you.

Says Eleanor.

Maria then starts to open the gifts that were given to her, some of them were mostly books and dresses, which Du Nord loved, books that were even somewhat forbidden because they were novels between girls, but as Eleanor had some means to get them, she even managed to get those books for the girl she created all her life.

Meanwhile, far from the residence of the Cavendish family, in the castle of Leeds, where a group of witches were being tried, it was witches accused of being lesbians, who was judging them was Mildred Berger the supreme leader, while another witch was as judge.

\- I have nothing more to add, Your Honor, the sentence of these witches will be the drowning together of all with a stone tied on their feet, but before they are punished with execution, first of all the other punishments...

Says Mildred until the judge hits the gavel.

\- They will not be executed! They have already paid for what they have done!

Says the judge pounding the hammer.

\- But I am the supreme leader!

Says Mildred.

\- And I am the judge here, my word is the law and with that I declare that these seven witches will go with me where I will decide the fate of each one. I should let them free because from what I heard you authorized to torture them and one even died in the process, you don't want me to expose to the world that you are torturing similar, isn't it Mildred Berger? Your position as supreme leader is also at risk. So better obey what I determine. And with my authority and power, I find them guilty for being lesbians, the accused witches will accompany me, I will take them to the place where the punishment will be executed.

Says the judge pounding the hammer.

After the judge hits the gavel the guilty ones are taken to a room where the judge asked them to be taken and with that after the hearing is over, the judge walks down the halls and soon is called by Mildred who was a little angry.

\- You're a goddamn hypocrite! You hunt witches and then you come to judge them by paying protection. You talk pretty, but I know you just want the pleasure of executing them. Since the law allows the criminals to be executed.

Says Mildred.

\- Exactly that. I just want to have the pleasure of ending them, it's no wonder my group will still be the one with the biggest witch hunters, while you finance this lesbian witch hunt, I will continue.

Says the judge.

\- At least I gain a lot from this; you at least are promoting a clean one in this world. I won't deny that you are doing a great job, have fun with what you're going to do with these convicts, because there's no point in promoting a corrective rape if the judge who applies the sentence is a lesbian.

Says Mildred.

The judge goes walking straight while Mildred looked a little crooked at her, but soon the supreme leader leaves there and goes back to the courtroom, since she would still have a few more cases to solve. The judge arrives in the room where all the accused were and she takes a dagger, all seven were scared, but with that dagger she just pierced the girls' fingers and let the drops drip in her hand, soon she starts drawing in the air a glyph.

In a few seconds a spell begins to emanate around each one, the condemned women were desperate and soon the spell revealed itself as a transport spell that took them to another place, it was a house, they were all in a room. The judge with this same dagger cuts the ropes of the witches who were still scared and smiles at them.

\- You are free.

Says the judge.

\- Free?

Says one of the confused witches.

\- Yes free. I am with you, you can be sure.

Says the judge.

Soon the judge takes out a box and opens it emanating the magic back to the captured witches who when they feel the magic are smiling and all bouncy, but one of them was still standing behind about that rescue.

\- How can we trust that we are really free? You are extremely similar to the witch who captured us and arrested us, she told us that she would give us the fertility stone if we followed her, but apparently it was all a trap. How will we trust you? How is this not a trick to kill us later?

Says the witch.

\- Because I am the sister of the slayer, I am the one behind it, all those who are hunted by me and my group, will go elsewhere, am I saving them from greater danger, or did you want to be condemned to death? I am giving you a new life welcome to the lesbian witch sanctuary, here you can live your life without any other witch connected to the council disturbing you, this whole area is my property, I said the rules and in this whole property of mine, the rules are that you lesbian witches, are free.

Says the judge.

\- Really?

Says the witch.

\- Well I am going for now, feel at home, ah and one more thing, learn some French, you are in the north of France.

Says the judge blinking to the witches and then disappearing.

The judge soon goes back to Leeds castle where she walks through the corridors and encounters a group of witches in chains passing through the corridors, they were crying, because they were condemned, beside them was Mildred Berger who was laughing sadly when she saw that those girls were condemned.

Back at Maria's party, Du Nord was all happy to read the synopsis of the book she won, it was a lesbian novel book written by her favorite writer Scarlet Harrison. She was all excited admiring the book as Eleanor smiled at her.

\- This book I arranged for you.

Says Eleanor.

\- Really? Thanks a lot Ms. Cavendish!

Says Maria embracing Eleanor.

Maria soon picks up all the presents and runs to her room while Diana and Lorraine stare at each other and then Cavendish stares at her friend going to the room, even looking a little more at Du Nord's body in the dress and when looking she bites her lips a little.

\- I saw that Diana.

Says Lorraine with a perverted smile.

\- What? Huh? Did you see what?

Says Diana blushed.

\- Don't play the fool, I know I was looking at Maria's hips, I have to say that this dress really highlighted Maria's body.

Says Lorraine.

\- Lorraine! You don't say those things.

Says Diana.

\- It's not as if you don't talk about it.

Says Lorraine as Diana showed her the middle finger.

When Maria arrived in her room, she started to keep the gifts, leaving the book she had just won on a shelf, where she was all excited and happy that it was another book of romance, she kept looking at the mirror and was still happy for the dress that her friend had made.

\- (Diana... I'm still trying to understand how that girl made such a wonderful dress... The Diana I know does not do things so refined, refined is even an exaggeration for her, I keep wondering if she will mature? She'll turn 12 and she's still so childish... Saint Lesbian Beatrix... I wanted so much to date Diana, but she is very childish, as much as I still am... But she wants to know... I'd better wait a little longer, so I'll declare myself to Diana when I'm surer about it).

Maria takes the hat that was given by Lorraine and also puts it, when looking in the mirror she is even a little surprised, she was perfect in Du Nord that soon after she laughs for being beautiful and takes a last look at the book before returning to her friends.

\- (Well later I read Brooms In Love, it seems that this book by Scarlet Harrisson will have a romance with witches who like broom races... It put two things together that I like best).

Maria leaves the room and goes back to her friends who were waiting in the dining room, Lorraine soon notices that her friend was wearing a hat and even opens a smile.

\- The hat has become a beauty in you.

Says Lorraine.

\- Ah thanks Lorraine, I found it too.

Says Maria.

\- Hey, what do you think about us going out for a ride, going out for a broom run?

Says Diana.

\- I think it's a good idea, but what if my new hat flies off?

Says Maria holding her hat.

Lorraine aims the wand at Maria and with this the hat creates two ribbons that are tied on the head of Du Nord who thanked her friend smiling at her, with this the three take the broomsticks and run outside while Eleanor, Ryouko, Jennifer (Lorraine's mother) and Gabriela (Lorraine's older sister), were talking and seeing the children.

\- Our children playing like this... They're already getting big... Soon they will see grown women like us and they will have their families, even more their daughter Diana, will she be as great as her mother Eleanor?

Says Jennifer.

\- I don't know, but the only thing I hope is that the world will be fairer for my two girls, if you understand me.

Says Eleanor.

\- It's just that they don't commit the same stupidity as their mother, I don't know how I would react if I knew that Lorraine or Gabriela like girls. Imagine the daughter you gave so much love and affection to become a criminal. I don't understand how a girl gets to this point, serious Eleanor, so noble, beautiful and rich man and you chose to like a girl.

Says Jennifer while Gabriela got a little nervous.

\- It is not so either. Do you mean that you would stop loving your daughters because they don't like boys? Because you like what they like?

Says Eleanor.

\- If I know that they got involved... Yes, they would, until they stopped being lesbians, I didn't raise my daughter not to reproduce and to become a criminal, first of all it's good that we have good customs.

Says Jennifer while Gabriela swallows saliva.

While the two mothers were talking to each other, Gabriela was a little nervous because she was a lesbian, she had a secret courtship with a girl, she was still 15 years old and had to obey the orders of her mother who was kind, but with these issues she was very strict and very closed minded.

In the surroundings of the Cavendish family mansion, the three friends were betting on a broom run between them, which Diana was in front of and she was even making a few faces, while Maria went a little behind holding her pace, going at the same speed as Lorraine.

\- You two are ludicrous!

Says Diana.

Almost Diana doesn't end up hitting a tree, when she got distracted, but she ends up deviating on time and with that who takes the lead is Maria who then makes a point to shoot in front, she was just holding the rhythm, staying in the lead until the end and winning that friendly race between friends. After the race, the three of them lie on a bedspread that was left on the grass and stand looking at the sky.

\- I get distracted! If it wasn't for the tree I would have won!

Says Diana.

\- Not even with the tree, Maria only shot in front, you almost lose to me on top, that's because I don't even like broom races so much.

Says Lorraine laughing.

\- Let's forget this nonsense, look how wonderful the sky is, how long has it been since we saw a sky so clear with clouds that are not of rain or snow? Summer will soon come again, we'll be able to spend more time having fun, this is so amazing! Right on my birthday!

Says Maria.

\- Girls... Can I say something to you?

Says Lorraine.

\- What is it?

They both say.

\- I don't think I'm like my mother wants... I don't like girls, like... I don't find boys attractive at all, my father was no longer the example of a man, even more so than in this society we're kind of not treated well... I think I'm like you guys... I like girls, I'm a lesbian.

Says Lorraine.

\- Ah all right.

They both say.

\- The problem is that my mother doesn't like it very much, would you support me if something happened? Or if I ran away from home? Can you keep that secret to me?

Says Lorraine.

The two girls face Lorraine who was very worried and embrace the girl, saying that they very much support their friend's decision, that above all they will be with her at all times, since really the world of witches was a difficult place for lesbian witches and also the world of humans was something difficult for women.

Happy Birthday, Maria Du Nord...


	45. Travelling to the Loch Ness

After Maria's birthday, a time spent at the Cavendish family residence, the girls continued to study a little more, besides the fact that events took place in the world of witches. A group of witch hunters named the fertility stone, were hunting lesbian witches and creating a certain fame all over the UK, what they knew was that around 15 witches a week were captured, at the same time these captured witches disappeared too, as soon as they were judged and little was known about where they would end up.

July 10, 1751, at the Cavendish family mansion, Diana was as usual waking up in her room, this time at 13 to turn 14, she has grown a lot. With the day dawning she soon finds her mother Eleanor next to her wanting to wake her up.

\- Wake up girl.

Says Eleanor.

\- Hmmm... Just more...

Diana says she soon gets up.

\- Ah this time you woke up fast huh, without delay, I already thought I would have to throw water on you.

Says Eleanor.

Diana then gets up and asks her mother to leave the girl alone, after finishing changing, feeding herself and doing her personal hygiene, Cavendish goes to the mansion library where she always used to go at her mother's request, even more when it was about the girls' witch training, only that day would be different for them.

\- Remember when I told you about the fertility stone? A few years ago?

Says Eleanor.

\- Yes, I've been waiting for 3 years for this Buddhist journey to begin, but you just keep on rolling us around.

Says Diana inflating her cheeks.

\- So this is what I came to talk to you about, the journey behind the fertility stone relics will begin, right now, enjoying the summer vacation, I know you will need more in the future, just do not go after the love stone yet, because it is a more complicated relic. Now that you have a stronger magic and are also very powerful witches, besides being intelligent, it will be easier for us to go on this journey.

Says Eleanor.

Maria and Diana celebrated with both holding hands and embracing each other so happily that they were with the news, while Eleanor smiled at the two girls.

\- Well then I will show you the map we will make, the trip will be very long, since it will also be necessary for us to go to different places in the world, but before we leave we will see the relics that are here.

Says Eleanor.

Eleanor soon takes the book on the fertility stone and uses a spell where she points to each of the relics drawn in the book, which in case any of them were there, would emit a glow followed by a bell sound, which would ring in case the relic was within 500 meters of each other.

Relics:

Ruby Cavendish (yes)/ Love Stone (no)/ Magic Violets of Farnese (no)/ Magic Gears of Meridies (no)/ Magic Feather of Marianne Von Hoffen (no)/ Nectar of Elves (yes)/ Sacred Water of Anna Arnoux (yes)/ Himalayan Butterflies of Chenoa Ayana (yes).

The relics that were nearby shine and little by little they begin to make a bell sound, which left Eleanor relieved to know that some relics were in the residence of the Cavendish family, still as leftovers from the last century, when the first Diana Cavendish made the fertility stone.

\- What about Mom?

Says Diana.

\- Well we have good news, we will have to go after only three relics, the magic violets stay here in Scotland, the magic gears we will need to go to Florence, the witches of the Meridies family are the ones with the relics in their hands and when the magic feathers are obtained studying in Luna Nova, I'm sure they will make it if they win the annual broomstick relay.

Says Eleanor.

\- So we will have the opportunity to meet the Meridies?

Says Diana with a sparkle in her eyes.

\- They are very complicated to deal with for the arrogance of their inventions, but yes, we will know the Meridies, I only hope that you behave not cause any confusion. The Meridies are very methodical.

Says Eleanor.

\- Yes! Yes! I will behave!

Says Diana all bouncy and cheerful.

\- So let's first go after the first relic, the magical violets that stay in Lake Ness, there is where an immortal witch takes care of the place so that no human disturb the peace of Nessie.

Says Eleanor.

Then the three girls begin to draw a map and soon take the brooms, going first towards the nearest relic. They were already in the air flying and looking at the landscape going, which gave an idea to Eleanor who was seeing the girls flying with the same speed as her.

\- What do you think about a race up there?

Says Eleanor.

\- Of course! I'll leave the old woman behind!

Says Diana beginning to accelerate the broom.

\- What is it like?

Says Eleanor furious.

When announcing a friendly race between them, this makes Maria give a lively light, in an instant she smiles and starts to accelerate the broom, passing Eleanor and Diana with ease, showing that she was much faster than them.

What in fact was true, Maria was unreachable, her speed and control on the broom were worthy of a World Broom Racing Championship champion, which was amazing Eleanor and Diana, Du Nord was only 13 years old and was going much faster than the older Cavendish who was the WMBT vice champion, the second strongest witch in the world, who was also not so slow on a broom.

So much so that Eleanor started to squeeze a little more to reach Maria, only that at the most she could get a little close, that when Du Nord just held her rhythm.

It doesn't take long and soon the three arrive at Lake Ness, Maria arrived first with more than 20 seconds in relation to Eleanor, Diana was the last to arrive and was more than 4 minutes behind the two, this because she was forcing what she gave, when they arrive and land they face each other and also look with admiration at Du Nord.

\- Maria, where did you come from so fast in a broom? Most of the times we bet running at home, I can walk close to you.

Says Diana impressed.

\- You wanted to bet race and that's what I did. I just practice my broom skills a lot.

Says Maria shrugging her shoulders.

\- Girl, you were as fast as a World Broom Racing Championship champion! If you continue like this you can be one in the future.

Says Eleanor.

\- (I use bad brooms to control myself and also broken brooms, this is my secret, but I prefer not to reveal... Yes I will be a World Broom Racing Championship champion someday in the future, but for now I am still very young).

\- Let's go after these violets soon.

Says Diana pulling Eleanor and Maria by the arms.

The three of them walk around Lake Ness until they arrive at the door of a house, where they knock there and soon are attended by Farnese who was wearing a robe and holding a cup of tea, she recognized two of the three girls just by the hair and was even a little impressed with the resemblance of Eleanor to the late wife.

\- (Ah two Cavendish... Lesbians probably... I wonder what they came for... What a bag... I was sleeping peacefully that morning, and people came wanting the violets).

\- Hey girl with the different colored eyes, where the violets are...

Diana says until Eleanor interrupts her by putting her hand in Cavendish's mouth.

\- Diana! What my daughter wanted to say was about one of the relics that form the fertility stone. You must be Farnese if I am not mistaken.

Says Eleanor.

\- Yes I am myself... Hmmm... I'll wonder if I give you one of the violets... But first of all I want to know what happened to the previous ones? And I loved your daughter's name, was that a tribute to your ancestor? I got to know her.

Says Farnese yawning.

\- The other violets from what I heard my ancestor must have donated to other witches who needed to make the fertility stone, she was very generous, unfortunately Diana ended up dying the same year that my Diana was born...

Says Eleanor while Farnese cried a little.

\- Diana... That girl... I'll miss her... Being immortal sometimes has its price, you know you look a lot like my late wife Edith, who would say that Cavendish genetics is intact even after 300 years.

Says Farnese.

\- Are you really 300 years old?

Says Diana doubting Farnese.

\- Brat I don't owe you any satisfaction, I'm not 300 years old, I'm 329 years old in fact, do you think immortal witches don't exist? And as for Harriet and Freya, the two of the nine witches. I won't even get into this discussion because it seems that you are too rushed to want to know about these things.

Says Farnese.

Diana only inflates her cheeks after hearing what Farnese had said and then all three enter the immortal witch's hut, where Eleanor even asks the blue-haired witch to tell him more about her, which the heterochromic woman accepts at the time, She loves telling stories to visitors and stayed for a while talking about it, which also made the younger Cavendish a little angry, since she wanted to pick up the relic right away, so much so that she went upstairs and soon got scared when she came across Nessie.

\- (Ahhhh I won't shout... But... Look at the size of this monster... I fucked you... Let's take it easy on the inside... Right Diana?)

Diana enters and then starts running and screaming in the corridors, which worries Eleanor a little, but soon Farnese reassures her by saying that it was Nessie and that she was a peaceful monster, Maria who ran to the younger Cavendish which the moment she meets her friend hugs her with everything and gets all shrunk with her head resting on the shoulder of Du Nord.

\- What’s going on Diana?

Says Maria.

\- There's a monster out there.

Says Diana crying.

\- Monster? Are you saying the Loch Ness monster? Is the Loch Ness Monster real? How incredible! This is where I'm going to see this thing up close!

Says Maria impressed.

\- No Maria! Don't go the animal is huge!

Says Diana.

\- It is an animal not a bloodthirsty creature; it will do you no harm if you do it no harm.

Says Maria.

Maria goes to the balcony of the house and notices that Nessie was a little far away, so she walks to the edge and watches in amazement, while Diana was hiding looking from the window, somewhat worried about her friend.

\- (Woah! It's amazing! How such a creature is so majestic and real... We are facing a legendary creature, is it this creature that the witch here protects so much? I imagine it is... So the creature appearing here is really a unique moment).

As Maria looked at the Nessie, the creature slowly went to the lake and slowly submerged, that while Diana was watching it all dying of fear, after the Nessie disappears, Du Nord looks back and laughs at the younger Cavendish she was dying of fear.

\- What is it? It wasn't funny! Look at the size of that bug! I could have become a monster food from Lake Ness!

Says Diana.

\- Probably not, Nessie doesn't like human flesh, you're not appetizing enough for her.

Says Farnese laughing.

\- What? Are you saying that I'm not appetizing? I am quite tasty yes! Look at the body my mothers gave me, I have hips wider than yours. That's why she never ate you in all those 300 years of her life.

Says Diana inflating her cheeks.

\- Besides, Nessie doesn't like small meats much.

Says Farnese laughing while Diana.

\- Ah go take in your...

Diana even says Maria puts her hand over Diana's mouth.

\- Diana!

Says Eleanor and Maria.

\- Ah no problem, well, let's go, I have to get the violets from my garden.

Says Farnese.

Then the girls went to another part of the house which was a path that led to a small garden inside a cave, where they had several violets, the girls were amazed by all that beauty, even more Mary, but at the moment she would touch one of the flowers, Farnese holds her hand.

\- Do not touch with bare hands. It is necessary that you know how to manipulate the violets so that you can catch a... All right, how many do you want?

Says Farnese.

\- Four.

Says Diana with her arms crossed.

\- Four? Why all this?

Says Farnese.

\- Like my ancestor Diana Cavendish, I will be as revolutionary as she was, in the matter of the fertility stone, in all the project she made of the fertility stone, I found a flaw, something that would not let these fertility stones be such a success... They are limited only to being used by the couple for whom they created the love stone, so they kind of have a whole obligation of true love, they have a whole journey to go after relic by relic to get the fertility stone, above all, they have a matter of just working in the couple that made the love stone... So I thought of something, I thought of something that could revolutionize... That's why I want more relics, I want to make four times as many fertility stones as the first Diana made, eight of them will be used for an experiment, an idea I imagined, to perfect the fertility stone and thus make possible that this limitation of true love and of only the couple they created use, no longer exist, being possible to be used with everyone, as well as the fertility stones given in the WMBT and WBRC, I intend to make my own version of these fertility stones and sell them to lesbian witches, who do not even know that the fertility stone exists. I Diana Cavendish second will bring this incredible revolution in the history of lesbian witches...

Says Diana determined.

\- So you'll kind of need to do that on the sly as well, because it's kind of a crime these days to be a lesbian. Your plan is beautiful and wonderful, but you have to face the facts, that what you are doing will go against the laws of the witch world, the supreme leader wouldn't like to know anything about it, so, please... Wait a little until you make this fertility stone.

Says Farnese.

\- I know, I know, it's not as if I'll succeed in anything either.

Says Diana.

\- I liked your ideas, I really hope you succeed with this, but remember if it's not good to leave too much scattered in case it works... What about the other eight fertility stones? Why all this? Why will you use so many fertility stones?

Says Farnese.

\- Because I want to have many daughters.

Says Diana smiling to Farnese.

\- Good luck taking care of eight brats, at least this way you know how complicated it will be to take care of only one as your mother told me she took care of you and the redhead alone. At least this way you may mature as a person.

Says Farnese.

\- Mom!

Says Diana inflating her cheeks

Farnese takes the violets and puts them inside a jar, leaving the four in the hands of the girls. After receiving the violets, the girls say goodbye to Farnese and fly with their brooms back to the residence of the Cavendish family, where Diana and Maria were happy to get one more of the relics of the fertility stone.

\- We did it!

Says Maria.

\- Now only the relic at the Meridies residence is missing, I am so eager to see the inventor witches so close...

Says Diana anxious.

\- But there's something I'm asking myself here... Why do we only take your relics? Why didn't we even take Maria's part? She was also with us.

Says Eleanor while the two were staring at each other in flushes.

\- Oh it was nothing, Mary is going to share the relics with me, are you going to tell me that the fertility stones would not be enough for her? I also thought about my friend.

Says Diana embracing Maria.

\- (It must be because the person with whom I will use the fertility stones, in fact is Mary, I have already picked up the fertility stones thinking of fertilizing myself in the future with Mary... Although she doesn't know yet how I feel about her).

\- (I didn't even stop to think about it on my part... I'm kind of still waiting for Diana's statement... That already gave me hope... It seems that she already wants to take the relics thinking about both of us and not only about her).

\- Oh I get it, so rest and get ready, tomorrow we go to Florence, the next relic of the fertility stone is there.

Says Eleanor.

\- I hardly wait for this relic! We can stay a while at the Meridies residence, if it's not too much to ask...

Says Diana.

\- I'll give it some thought...

Says Eleanor.

Diana, when she heard her mother answer, celebrated a little, even hugging and kissing Maria without wanting to in the impulse, which makes her blush as soon as she notices what she did, Cavendish runs out to her room, while Du Nord passes her fingers on her lips, being all dull after the kiss that her friend gave her.

See you, immortal witches...


	46. The Meridies family

After Maria, Diana and Eleanor got the relic present at Farnese's residence, they began to tidy up the house preparing for another trip, which this time would be longer, to the Republic of Florence, where the Meridies family was located. One of the oldest witch families in history, which has existed since before the time of the nine witches, since the Roman Empire of the West existed. Known for their above-average intelligence, for the inventions they made, they were witches who created a certain respect and admiration for other witches, since they could do things with magic and without magic, which no other witch had thought of before.

July 11, 1751, the sun rays hit Diana's room and soon Cavendish gets out of bed, without long, she gets dressed quickly, does her personal hygiene and waits for the door to be knocked, until Eleanor enters her daughter's room and strangely enough she is already awake and waiting for her.

\- Woah! All this just to go see the Meridies? If I had this animation to wake up during training sessions, I would love to see it.

Says Eleanor.

\- Good morning to you too, Mom.

Says Diana taking the tray with breakfast.

Diana starts eating while Eleanor leaves the room warning her daughter to leave her bags ready, after a while Cavendish runs to the main hall of the mansion, she was carrying several suitcases, reaching the point of stumbling down the stairs. What made some of the bags she was carrying, ended up falling on her and revealing some rolls of paper, which were the projects of the girl with green hair.

\- Diana, where are you going with all this?

Says Eleanor with her hand on her face.

\- We are not going to see the Meridies, so I want to see with them some tips to improve my inventions and experiments.

Says Diana.

\- Diana... We will only go there to pick up the relic and then we will return home, please keep these things, take only what is necessary, if you want you can even take a book with these projects of yours... But don't take all this, the Meridies have their life. They have more important things to solve than your things.

Says Eleanor.

\- My bullshit is revolutionary! You who never see it from me! What a bag!

Says Diana.

\- They are revolutionary and incredible, but this is not the time to go out doing this, when you are older I don't care, but now our priority is the fertility stones, right?

Says Eleanor.

Diana agrees with her head and with this she uses a spell to carry most of her bags back to where she was from, taking only two, one with her clothes and the other with some books and notebooks with some Cavendish projects, which she insisted to take and show to the Meridies.

\- Ready?

Says Eleanor.

\- Yes!

They both say

Maria and Diana agree with the head, take the broomsticks and go following Eleanor to the outside, where they take flight to the Republic of Florence, this time without betting race, since the distance was a little longer, but even so the older Cavendish made a point of going at a very high average speed so that the two girls could accompany her.

It would take at least 3 hours for the girls to arrive in Florence, where the Meridies stayed. They lived in a huge house, 5 floors, they were a family until a bit big, since they had many relatives who continued living there. Since 1433 the Meridies moved to Florence, where they used to live in Paiva in Lombardy for almost 900 years, until they moved.

The Meridies have always been known for their genius, this is a characteristic passed down through generations, they always make a point of exalting the greatness of Hera Meridies and the incredible invention of Rhiannon, which they lost all the projects related to the aircraft, which with some of the Meridies even ended up becoming just a legend to exalt them, saying that they got a flying machine that leaves the ground without magic.

Another thing that was also great in the Meridies family was the arrogance and the very high ego for their intelligence, the Meridies were very self-centered and also thought that the world revolved around them, part of this is due to the fact that they considered themselves superior to other witches because they were extremely similar to their ancestors and still maintain the traditions since the time of Hera Meridies.

After three hours, the trio soon arrived at the Meridies family residence, which was possible even to look from afar, since it was a huge house, with a sign written "Riparazioni e Construzioni Scuderia Meridies Streghe". They landed at the door of the residence, entered through there where the entrance bell rang and inside it was a huge shed along with some broken items and had a counter in front where there was a Meridies working. "Saria Meridies", the name that was written on her badge, a 16-year-old girl with short hair, she was reading a book, but soon stopped and took a look at all three.

_\- Good morning, what do you want?_

Saria says in the Florence dialect.

_\- Hello Miss... I would like to talk to your mother._

Says Eleanor in the Florence dialect.

\- Their accent is not from someone from here, you are British. I recognize it from the way you talk.

Says Saria.

\- Ah you speak English? How wonderful! So can we talk to your mother?

Says Eleanor.

\- I don't know so much, I will call her, my mother understands better the language of the British.

Says Saria.

Saria then goes inside the house while Diana, Eleanor and Maria were waiting for the girl and her mother, but soon the younger Cavendish starts looking at the objects they had in that store and she gets all curious, they were paintings, chairs, food grinding machines, sculptures, looms, watches, tables, had everything in that place, but most were broken items that needed a repair.

\- Don't touch anything!

Says Eleanor.

\- Woah! Running brooms! Here you have that too! Ah it is... Scuderia Meridies is here too! How incredible! I'm close to racing brooms!

Says Maria marveled looking at the broomsticks.

\- Hey girls, don't touch anything, please, I know you are impressed, but just stare and admire with your eyes.

Says Eleanor.

Until after talking to her mother, Saria returns with Artemis Meridies, the girl's mother and the person in charge of the repair store, seeing that the eldest had arrived, both Maria and Diana go to Eleanor and stay close to her.

\- Good morning, are you the British that my daughter had said? What do you want?

Says Artemis.

\- Mrs. Meridies, let me introduce myself, I am Eleanor Cavendish, this is my daughter Diana Cavendish II and this is my adopted daughter Maria Du Nord, we have come to ask for something that you have... The magic gears of Hera Meridies.

Says Eleanor.

\- So they are witches behind the relics of the nine? Cavendish... I did recognize the familiar face... To have the relics, an ordeal will have to pass, choose something that is good and we can settle a challenge between a Meridies of our family against one of you.

Says Artemis.

\- Understood, we will discuss what we will do.

Says Eleanor.

Eleanor goes with Diana and Maria to a more isolated place of the store and in this they start to argue about an ordeal to get the gears and soon Du Nord has an idea,

\- I already know! A broom run! I'm great running with brooms.

Says Maria.

\- Until it's not a bad idea, I was thinking about a fight, since I'm quite powerful, but you never know, Meridies can use some machine that makes them stronger than me. So let's go with the broom run idea.

Says Eleanor.

After the discussion, the three of them return to Artemis Meridies who was waiting for them and soon Maria proposes a broom run, but that would be fair, the two witches would have to run in equal conditions, that is, with similar brooms, without making Meridies use a broom run with Du Nord using a normal broom.

\- So I accept, let's race using the brooms from Scuderia Meridies, but know that it is good that you know how to drive a broom race girl, also that I will not be the broom runner, but my daughter Saria, she is the most talented with this kind of thing, as for the circuit, has one that circulates all around the house, I will give an hour to train with our brooms, I do not want you also end up breaking for not knowing how to drive.

Says Artemis.

Then it is decided that the race will be held on the circuit around the Meridies family residence. Saria would race against Maria using the broomsticks of the 1745 World Broom Racing Championship season. The circuit consisted of a layout similar to the current Monaco circuit only that it was a bit longer for the broomsticks' speed, with many complicated turns, changes of elevations, even a session that passed through a natural tunnel made by trees.

The SM745 is soon turned on and the sound that the magic orb made was very loud and shrill, very reminiscent of a Formula 1 V12 car from the 90s. The brooms of that time had an accelerator and a brake that stayed on the feet and the driving position was seated with the feet forward and a handlebar that served to control the direction of the broom and change the speeds of the broom, very different from normal brooms that the control was entirely in the mind of the witch.

Artemis passes to Maria all the instructions on how to drive a racing broom, which also had 6 speeds that were changed as the broom reached the limit of the magic orbs rotation, had even a tachometer that showed the right moment that had to change speed, each curve of the circuit was made with different speeds. Just as he had to be careful when reducing the speeds, because it could happen to reduce the speed a little above what it was and explode the magic orb. To increase the speed it was only to pull the handle on the right side, to reduce it was only to pull the handle on the left side, it also had the neutral button and the reverse button, which were in the middle of the broom handlebar.

\- Got it!

Says Maria.

Maria soon came out with the broom; the sound of the magic orb was possible to hear from a distance, which little by little also called a public to watch that race. Du Nord was driving the broom around the track and got used to that different driving, but little by little she got used to it and was even enjoying that experience.

\- (Woah! How incredible! Is a racing broom that fucked up? The grip to make turns is amazing! I feel like my neck is about to break, the speed is amazing too! It doesn't look so complex... I thought it would be more complex, but it's kind of nice to drive this broom).

Maria was training and training what she could, taking what she could from time on the track, which made that time pass quickly, the whole public was eager to see the race, while Artemis Meridies was stunned looking at her wristwatch, showing that Du Nord was making incredibly fast laps.

Maria goes to the pits and comes down from the broom, she starts to prepare for the race, while Saria was looking at her mother and was a little worried about the way she was.

\- Mom, what is it? It's just a broom run. Losing or winning will already be something incredible, I'm having the honor of driving a WBRC broom.

Says Saria.

\- What impresses me is the burning hair, that little girl broke the track record, not only once, but about 15 times, I counted here all the laps she did and many crushed our record, she was faster until our current brooms, using a broom from 6 years ago!

Says Artemis.

After 15 minutes of rest, the two brooms are set, the race was about to start, both Saria and Maria were at the finish line, the green flags signaled the start, little by little the lights came on.

\- The internship is ready, the green flag comes out!

Says Artemis.

Saria and Maria drop side by side, the two go with everything towards the first corner and start the climb, still side by side, until it arrives in a sequence of curves in S where the Meridies does not have so much courage and ends up braking a little more, which turns the opportunity for Du Nord to take the lead, which left with a bigger advantage in the descent that followed a curve and then a hairpin of very low speed. After passing the hairpin has a curve in U that gives access to the fastest part of the circuit which is the straight tunnel, where he comes across a chicane through which the Scot went without difficulty and without braking almost nothing, then comes a series of 90-degree curves that go right and left, which Maria passes almost touching the broom on the walls, until arriving in another Hairpin, where this one gave access to the starting straight, it was a very short track, but even so in this first lap, Du Nord was about 2 seconds ahead of Meridies.

It was a 10 lap race, without pit stops, whoever arrived first would win and apparently the highlight was greater for the redheaded rookie, who was destroying Saria, who was not a weak opponent, despite everything she was one of the best in the region, but never came to face a runner as strong as Maria.

The 10 laps passed, that race looked like a massacre so fast that Maria was able to do the laps, taking the limit she had of that broom, finishing with about 34 seconds of difference in relation to Saria Meridies. What was surprising, everyone who watched was stunned, already Diana and Eleanor celebrated, were with all the happiness of the world.

\- Maria Du Nord scores a first position and eliminates! Saria Meridies takes the weak second place! What a race! This redhead has an invaluable talent!

Says Artemis commenting on the race.

After the race finished Maria and Saria go to the pits and soon Du Nord is greeted by a hug from Diana who throws herself at the redhead making everything fall to the ground, while the younger Meridies was a little bit sad of having lost that race, but soon Artemis puts his hand on his daughter's shoulder. Until the moment comes when the oldest of the Meridies appears, coming out of there being taken in a wheelchair, she takes her glasses and starts to get angry.

\- I do not admit that she is worthy of our relic! That damned one is descended from the lineage that left me far from the love of my life!

Says Anna.

\- Hey great-great-grandmother Anna, leave the past aside, she beat us in a fair competition, it would be very bad for us to have to let her reward because of her past... What about your husband? To all the family you built in those years?

Says Artemis.

\- Oh fuck, she won't get the gears!

Says Anna.

\- Come with me.

Says Saria signaling for the girls to follow.

Saria takes the three girls to the place where the gears were being made and with this she gets one by one since the trio asked her to take four samples, after they finished taking the samples, they were almost leaving, until the moment comes when Artemis puts his hand on Maria's shoulder.

\- Hey Maria Du Nord... How old are you?

Says Artemis.

\- I am 13 years old, why?

Says Maria.

\- 13 years old? Woah! I'm really impressed... I swore you were my sister's age or even older... So... Come back here when you're 18, I'll help you create a promising broom runner career further on.

Says Artemis delivering a card to Maria.

\- Really?

Says Maria agape.

\- Yes, don't lose this card for anything, if you fulfill this promise and continue training your running skills, you can be sure that we will make you a champion witch.

Says Artemis.

\- Really? Oh, how wonderful, I'm so happy! Thanks for everything Artemis Meridies.

Says Maria.

The three of them say goodbye to the Meridies and then they start to take off, but one thing I could notice was that Diana was a little upset and frustrated, so Maria goes a little closer to her friend wanting to know what was happening to her.

\- What was Diana?

Says Maria worried.

\- I just wanted to have a chance to talk to the Meridies about their inventions... I thought the trip would be more interesting... But it's just silly of me, I'm happy for you at least... Having seen you show your talent to the world made me all happy on one hand, I have faith that one day you will be one of those great champion witches and I will have other opportunities to visit the Meridies, we already have the most important thing that is the fertility stone.

Says Diana smiling at Maria.

\- Ah Diana, seeing you so frustrated cuts my heart... But don't be like that... I'm sure you'll still have many opportunities to shine in this world; I know that because my friend is very incredible and brilliant.

Says Maria smiling at Diana.

Diana soon stopped being sad and Maria's advice really resolved, Cavendish was feeling better as she was flying along the way, already Eleanor was watching the two from far away and felt all warm-hearted, seeing the two girls getting along, the daughter feeling like she always is. The hunt for the relics had ended with the Meridies relic, since the next one would only be obtained when the girls study in Luna Nova and the love stone only when the couple is formed.

See you, Meridies witches...


	47. Diana & Maria part 1

May 4, 1738, at the Cavendish family residence, Lucia Du Nord was giving birth to Maria, her first daughter, she was doing all the strength she could but was having complications in childbirth. After long hours for the girl to finally be born, with the help of a midwife, little Du Nord finally came into the world, but the eldest was having difficulties, she was having a hemorrhage during the birth.

\- My congratulations Lucia Du Nord, is a beautiful and healthy girl.

Says the midwife cutting Maria's umbilical cord.

\- Heh... Maria finally... Born...

Says Lucia breathless and tired.

After the midwife finished washing little Maria, she gave the girl into Lucia's arms which was so weak that the other doctors were beginning to despair.

\- Maria... Mommy loves you... I don't think mommy will be able to take care of you in this world... But I promise that in the other realm I will take care of...

Says Lucia while she was in great pain.

\- Get the child! Take it somewhere else, Lucia Du Nord is dying!

Says one of the doctors.

Maria is taken out of the room by the midwife where soon everyone outside is scared by that sudden reaction of the doctors, even more Herald Brabham who was worried about his wife, he did not even see his daughter, went straight to the room where the woman was. Little Diana, 6 months old, took a little look at the younger Du Nord. Until Eleanor goes with the midwife to another room.

\- Sorry things got a little different... Lucia is having a hard time with the birth... As for Maria, we are in a complicated situation, the mother may die and she will have no way to feed herself...

Says the midwife.

\- What? Can Lucia die? Please... Do what you can so she doesn't die! I don't want to lose my friend... Maria will not die of hunger, I still produce milk, my daughter is little more than 6 months old.

Says Eleanor.

\- Great, so I'll leave Maria in her charge, she must be hungry now, I'll come back to tell about the state of Lucia Du Nord.

Says the midwife.

The midwife soon ran to Lucia's room, while Eleanor was breastfeeding little Maria and soon little Diana was watching for her future friend, Cavendish already had a little more voluminous hair, while little Du Nord still had a few reddish threads and a pair of green eyes.

Lucia Du Nord died on May 4, 1738, due to complications in labor. She couldn't resist giving birth to Maria Du Nord, that day something sad had to happen for greater happiness to come into the world. Herald Brabham had become extremely depressed that day, he lost the wife he loved so much, the same day he had his daughter.

A few weeks later, a flu epidemic took over the Cavendish family residence, which took by surprise some family members who were already very weak emotionally with the death of Lucia Du Nord.

One of them was Herald Brabham who died on June 18, 1738. Maria was orphaned and was not even a month old. By some miracle she managed to survive from all this flu, since she also ended up getting sick, but with the help of doctors and Eleanor Cavendish the girl managed to resist. Life for little Du Nord was already proving complicated in the first days of her life.

June 12, 1740, Diana and Maria were already 2 years old, both already knew how to speak and were gradually learning to walk alone, also trying to use magic, no matter how young they were. Until Maria soon starts waving her wand and a glow starts to emanate from the tip of the wand until stars appear and that leaves Eleanor amazed and in shock.

\- (Are they able to use magic this early? Woah! I think it's time to teach these girls how to control magic before it's dangerous; I'm impressed that Maria is succeeding... And my Diana too?)

Diana begins to imitate Maria, using a wand her spell makes a fairy appear who keeps taking the stars that Du Nord made and with this the redhead begins to clap her hands in wonder with the spell of the younger Cavendish who crawls up to the fairy who lands on her index finger.

\- A fairy.

Says Diana impressed.

A little later the fairy disappears from Diana's finger and she begins to almost cry, until another fairy appears, this one appeared because of an Eleanor spell and was a little bigger, the older Cavendish takes her daughter in her arms while the little girl holds the fairy in the palm of her hands.

\- Look at this mommy, a fairy.

Says Diana.

\- This little fairy only appears to incredible witches, mommy will show the magic to the two of you, the time has come that my little girls will know the magic.

Says Eleanor touching Diana's nose and laughing.

Eleanor also picks up Maria carrying the two girls in her arms and taking them to the family mansion library, the older Cavendish leaves the two girls sitting on the sofa and then uses a spell on the crystal ball.

Holograms made of magic of various animals began to appear, some of people flying on broomsticks, showing about the magic in a way that the little ones could understand, even words, which the two little girls could read.

\- Abracadabra.

Diana says what caused her wand to release some spells.

\- Alakazam.

Maria says what made some small explosions come out of her wand.

The two of them were a little scared of those spells that came out of the wand, but they were also laughing at each other, amazed at all that magic, Eleanor just kept smiling seeing the two friends playing at being witches.

December 28, 1744, Diana was 7 years old and Maria was 6 years old, both were taking advantage of the snow day to play, both were making war of snowballs, also using a little magic, which sometimes made the fort on one side collapse in time so strong that the snowballs hit.

Until Maria hits the face of a girl who was passing by and soon she stops the snowball war and goes to the little girl, who was a redhead with copper hair, she soon looks at Du Nord who was feeling guilty and smiles at her.

\- I'm sorry I hit her with a snowball, I hadn't seen her, I wanted to hit my friend who was on the other side.

Says Maria.

\- Ah all right... I just wish I could play along too... Can I? I have an older sister who can also play with us, so it's fairer for both sides. My name is Lorraine Morris and what are your names?

Says Lorraine.

\- I am Maria Du Nord and that is my friend Diana Cavendish, we both grew up together practically as sisters.

Says Maria pointing to Diana.

Lorraine goes to her house and calls her sister Gabriela. Soon she arrives and the four of them are playing with snowballs, making snow sculptures, snowmen, igloos, drawing angels in the snow too. Until after a while Eleanor arrives and she was with a tray full of cookies, which the four girls went to her and started attacking catching all the cookies they had.

\- What a hunger. And who are these two? I saw you playing with my girls and I'm curious to know... you’re a red head... I think you must be witches of the Morris family...

Says Eleanor.

\- Yes we are witches of the Morris family.

Says Gabriela.

\- Oh how wonderful I was once friends with your mother, but I don't know if she would accept me, especially because of what happened 8 years ago when I met someone. Anything is just to say that Eleanor Cavendish really wants to see you again.

Says Eleanor.

\- (Since she knew I was a lesbian Jennifer stopped talking to me... We were such close friends... I didn't have a passion for her, I would never date a straight girl, they are boring, they only think about dick... She must have thought that just because I'm a lesbian meant that I was a criminal, that I was a predator... Oh, oh, if she had known that I saw her as a friend only... I really hope this time Jenny has matured).

After the girls eat the cookies they run from there and play in the snow again while Eleanor watches the girls having fun, this time they decide to play pick-up games.

\- Hey, girls! You won't get hurt! I've got my eye here!

Says Eleanor.

November 1, 1745, Diana was flying on her broom betting a race with Maria, the two took the time to train to dispute between them who was the fastest witch, until Cavendish forces the broom a little more and with this the broom cannot stand and ends up breaking in the middle, causing the girl with green hair fell to the ground. Maria with all the concern of the world goes towards her friend.

\- Diana!

Says Maria.

Diana rolls several times on the floor and only after rolling at least 22 times she ends up stopping and was lying on the floor with her clothes torn and with some abrasions. The moment Du Nord arrives she turns Cavendish's head and she was still awake, but crying with pain.

\- Hmmm... There's something about me... It hurts! Take it off!

Says Diana crying.

Maria soon looks and has a branch with a thorn piercing Diana's knee, Du Nord puts her hand on that branch and pulls it out of Cavendish's knee that gives a shout of pain, which could be heard all around the mansion. Soon Eleanor arrives and helps her daughter, since she was watching them.

A while later Diana was lying on the bed, while Maria was passing a wet cloth on Cavendish's bruised knee that was still crying a little, but little by little she was feeling better and better.

\- Maria... I love you...

Says Diana.

\- I also love you Diana, even if you are naughty sometimes, take more care girl, I do not want to lose my best friend.

Says Maria.

\- No Maria... I really love you... Will you be able to date me someday in the future? I like girls...

Says Diana.

\- Oh, what nonsense is this Diana? Did you accidentally take a love potion? Let's talk about something else, okay? We have to take care of your bruises. Besides we are 7 years old, we are children! Dating is an adult thing!

Says Maria while Diana groans for pain.

\- Ahhh! Pass this cloth more lightly, please, I know, I know...

Says Diana.

\- (But it would be amazing to date you Maria... To be cared for by such delicate hands... You take care of me like my mother... I love you Maria... I hope that one day in the future we will be together).

April 17, 1746, Maria was reading a book and doing some spells that were written, while Diana kept staring at the crystal ball, until the sounds of running broomsticks started to echo and this was disturbing Du Nord a little bit who needed to be more focused to perform the spells.

\- Diana! Turn down the sound of the crystal ball! I need to concentrate!

Says Maria.

\- Maria, today is a day off, come and see at least this little race, it's called the World Broom Racing Championship, these witches are incredible, they are the fastest in the world in broomsticks, take a look, then you keep doing these spells.

Says Diana.

\- Oh okay, I'm going to see those broom races, I don't know how that can be so interesting, those things make a very loud sound, people don't get an earache because of that?

Says Maria.

Maria stops practicing magic a bit and goes to watch the broom run, she is amazed to see all those curves, the beauty of the broomsticks, the disputes, that was still one of the most amazing races in the history of WBRC. The Irish GP of 1746, where Stephany Williams was leading, but soon had the lead taken by Valerie Vilmore, until an accident occurred with it and with it the lead went back to Stephany who was dueling with Jessica Blight, who held the second position perfectly until the end, passing on the last lap in an epic way, that made Du Nord jump with joy.

\- Woah! That's wonderful! Diana I loved it! I imagine one day... Me there, winning this race! I saw that Jessica could pass Stephany easily!

Says Maria.

\- You see, I told you that you would like, I think it's very cool this technology used in brooms, the whole structure is made to keep the magic orb cool and also the aerodynamics that is used for the brooms to pass so fast in curves, this is all amazing.

Says Diana.

\- Wow, I didn't imagine you were so smart as to know these complicated things.

Says Maria.

\- Are you calling me dumb?

Says Diana with her hands at her waist.

\- No, I'm just surprised, an eight-year-old girl is interested in complicated things like that, even more so that you spend more time playing than actually reading books.

Says Maria.

\- Oh I draw a lot, have you seen my inventions?

Says Diana.

\- Inventions?

Says Maria rubbing her neck.

\- Come here.

Says Diana.

Diana takes Maria outside the residence, where the two go to an old shed, in it was full of papers hung on murals and many things that Cavendish built, including a primitive tricycle she made using wood and a little cloth on wheels, the girl with green hair even takes it outside and starts pedaling, showing that the invention worked.

\- Woah! How incredible! A three-wheeled chair that walks without someone pushing it!

Says Maria.

\- This I call a tricycle, you can take a ride if you want, just pedal and that's it, the tricycle will move forward.

Says Diana.

Maria rides the tricycle and gradually begins to ride, she is impressed by how comfortable it was and also how that invention walked so well, until she arrives on a hill and gradually the tricycle begins to gain speed, Du Nord puts his feet on the ground trying to brake, but without success. The redhead doesn't think twice and throws herself from the tricycle that bumps into a tree while she was rolling on the ground. With this, Diana runs with everything towards her friend.

\- Maria!

Says Diana worried.

\- Diana? I'm fine, relax, sorry I broke your tricycle, I wasn't even going that fast.

Says Maria standing up and passing her hand on her clothes.

\- And this bleeding forehead?

Says Diana worried.

\- That was because I hit my head on a rock while rolling on the ground, but relax, let's take your tricycle and pack some things from it, wall that you forgot to design a way to make stop.

Says Maria passing her arm on her bloody forehead.

Diana helps lift Maria and soon after uses magic to levitate the broken tricycle, going to the shed, Cavendish was also taking Du Nord who walked with her arm over her shoulder. When they arrived the green-haired girl threw the tricycle aside and took care of her friend.

\- Diana doesn't need all that... I'm fine... I didn't die, so it's ok, you can let me take care of myself.

Says Maria while Diana was already healing using magic.

\- None of this Maria Du Nord Brabham, you are hurt, let Diana Cavendish heal you, after all nothing bad will happen to me using my healing spells.

Says Diana healing Maria.

Maria was soon unharmed, the spell Diana used was so good that she even left Du Nord with her clothes clean and without any tears, no matter how much she tore a lot during the fall, with this spell Cavendish takes the redhead's hand and smiles at her.

\- Who loves takes care.

Says Diana smiling at Maria who was blushing.

Maria just remains without any answer, but she was happy that Diana was taking care of her, that day Cavendish remained being affectionate, she was caressing her friend, was kind to her, which was strange, but that was what made Du Nord begin to nurture a feeling for the girl with green hair.

June 15, 1753, Diana and Maria were 15 years old, both were in the year they would begin their studies in Luna Nova, with only a few months left before their classes begin in the world's best known witch academy. They were together in the corridors of the Cavendish family mansion, until the girl with green hair faces Du Nord and puts her against the wall and with that the two end up sealing their lips.

This time it was a definitive kiss, Diana took courage and called Maria to the corridors of the residence so that her lips could be sealed, so much so that she began to pass her hand by the thigh of Du Nord, who was slowly adventuring the tongue of Cavendish, the two were in the greatest catch, passing their hands between the dresses, the girl with the green hair almost lowered the scarlet garments of the redhead, but she ended up pushing and the two faced each other breathless and with a bridge of saliva connecting one to the other.

\- Maria Du Nord Brabham... Do you want to date me?

Says Diana.

See you, lesbian witches...

Full name: Diana Cavendish II

Date of birth: 23/11/1737

Place of birth: Weddinburgh, Scotland, UK (Scottish)

Height: 1.51m

Weight: 53 kg

Measurements (bust/waist/hips): 91/65/94

Hair color and appearance: greenish blonde, curly, long, arrives in the middle of the back, some bangs passing through the forehead and on the sides of the face

Eye color and appearance: Cyan, western

Physical appearance: extremely pale Caucasian skin, large breasts, rectangular nose, some scars over the body, freckles over the body

The second Diana Cavendish of the family, after a complicated birth that Eleanor had to go through, the girl was born, named after her ancestor Diana Cavendish I, being born exactly 9 months after her death. Diana II is very different from the first Diana, she was a somewhat complicated girl, with a strong personality, a little impulsive, the kind that prepares a lot, she sometimes found herself in situations that were even punished by her mother because of her behavior. The only person she behaves with the most is her best friend Maria Du Nord, who often became her trickster colleague. The Scottish woman is also very passionate about inventions and dreams of one day becoming a great inventor, although she looks like she is extremely intelligent and full of innovations in her head, always thinking about things that can facilitate magical people and not magic further on. Lesbian like her mother, Diana is not afraid that the world will be cruel with restrictive laws, so much so that she struggles so that one day this will change, so that she can give a better world to her descendants.


	48. Diana & Maria part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for this chapter

That request from Diana ended up leaving Maria in shock, a thousand things were going through Du Nord's mind, she was still trying to understand all that, the kiss, the declaration of love, the request to date, until she decided to open her mouth, in those five seconds that seemed to have lasted the most 1 hour.

\- I... E... I... I... Di... Diana... Dating? With you? Is that right? I... I'm... I... I... I want to date you Diana Cavendish! I love you! I don't want to hide it from you anymore! My feelings with you are the truest... I even denied it for a while and kept avoiding it with a thought in my head that I could love you in a different way besides being friends or sisters... But I couldn't... I love you with the deepest, most unconditional feeling of all... So yes... I accept to date you... For life, forever and ever, my love is Diana Cavendish.

Says Maria stained with her hand over Diana's shoulder.

\- Maria... How beautiful... What a wonderful statement... I am... I don't even know how to answer you, but I'm so happy that you accepted my request to date, I also thought the same thing... I didn't want to nurture that feeling of love I felt for my best childhood friend, because I thought it would be wrong, that it would be as if I was dating my own sister... But I thought better... I made up my mind and today I'm here declaring my love that I feel for your lady.

Says Diana blushing smiling at Maria.

Diana and Maria face each other for a while, then they hug each other and once again seal their lips, kissing each other again, but this time Du Nord was the one who put the Cavendish against the wall, even taking a little off the girl's green-haired feet, the redhead's hands went through her girlfriend's curves, Getting to the belt that was around the blue dress, where soon the tallest one started to open while the lowest one was slowly lowering the scarlet dress of the green-eyed girl, the hands of both were getting close to each other's breasts, but soon they are interrupted by Ryouko who separates them.

\- Woah! Woah! Woah! Take it easy with that, girls.

Says Ryouko while the two were extremely embarrassed.

\- Mrs. Kagari! We... We...

Says Maria climbing her dress a little.

\- We are at home Mrs Ryouko, what's wrong with us dating?

Says Diana closing her belt.

\- I don't see the problem, you are at home, you are immune by the law, because of the ancestry of the two, but even so you were clinging to the corridors of the residence. Have you ever stopped to wonder if someone catches you two naked having sex in the middle of the halls? And before you do any bullshit, the best thing you can do is first tell Diana's mother that you're dating. Is that clear?

Says Ryouko.

\- Okay, okay.

Says Diana making a mouth with her hand.

\- Diana! Have more respect! Or I'll go back with this idea of dating you

Says Maria.

So Diana and Maria went looking for Eleanor, but they couldn't find their mother anywhere in the halls of the mansion, even asking the employees where their mother might be, until she came out of the storeroom and was clinging to a woman, it was Kelly Morris, Jennifer Morris' sister, which left the two girls in shock when they saw the older Cavendish with the redheaded woman on top of the green-haired woman.

\- Ma... Mom?

Says Diana blushed.

\- Ahhh! Girls!

Says Eleanor getting up and trying to fix her hair and clothes.

\- Hello girls, we...

Says Kelly.

\- Mom! What is this lack of shame? You know that... Oh, Mary!

Diana even says that Maria pinches her.

\- You can't say anything Diana Cavendish, we were doing the same thing just now.

Says Maria.

Eleanor and Kelly rolled their eyes in shock and amazement at the knowledge that the two were also catching on, also with Maria's extreme sincerity, which was expected, but not about something as private and intimate as their relationship.

\- That's right, Diana and I are officially dating, she asked me to date her now.

Says Maria while Diana was blushing.

\- What? Really? It means that... What an amazing thing! My girls are dating!

Says Eleanor embracing them both.

\- Hey mom, don't make me feel ashamed, your girlfriend is laughing at us.

Says Diana trying to get out of the hug.

\- Would you rather be embarrassed in front of her then?

Whispers Eleanor.

\- Not at all.

Says Diana.

Eleanor stays for a long time hugging Diana and Maria, until the younger Cavendish finally gets free, already Kelly was laughing at all that situation, soon the older Cavendish tells that Morris was just a girl she wanted to venture a little, that she was bisexual, which makes the couple Cavendish Du Nord curious to know what it was about.

Kelly explains to them in more detail what it was about and this makes it clearer for the two girls, they also tell Eleanor about the declaration of love they made for each other, the plan that Diana had in taking Maria to the corridors, where they stayed most of the time telling some stories from their past, until the younger Cavendish took courage and put Du Nord against the wall. When telling this part, they even seal their lips and make a point of staging everything for the older Cavendish who finds all that scene very cute, of the two girls kissing and then declaring themselves, but of course they did without the part where they were in the biggest catch, since they did not know what would be the reaction of the older.

\- Now that you date, be careful, you can be protected by the law, but the supreme leader can still arrest you, and you would be arrested until I show up with the magic contract and you won't want to spend some time in jail where you arrest lesbian witches. There you are humiliated, raped, tortured, even if you haven't been condemned, it's horrible how this supreme leader allows this kind of thing.

Says Eleanor.

\- We will take care, we are aware of these dangers.

Says Maria.

\- Ellie, I have to go now, ah and I'm happy for you, listen well what your mother has to say, my niece so far hasn't been found... I'm thinking that she was captured by some group of hunting witches, I know that both she and Lorraine, like girls, my fear is that Gabriela has been victim...

Says Kelly.

\- Gabriela disappeared? What do you mean? And her mother? Does she know yet? Lorraine? Does she know about it? Damn it! We have to rescue our friend if this happened.

Says Diana.

\- No!

They say all three.

\- These hunting witches are very powerful and don't hunt alone, you can end up being captured, they don't care if you are witches with immunity to the law or not, to them you are only 10 pounds.

Says Kelly.

Diana and Sarah just agree with the head and Kelly says goodbye to Eleanor by sealing her lips with the older Cavendish, Morris waves to the girls saying goodbye to them and then goes back to her family residence. While the older green-haired one begins to explain how things work for lesbian witches.

\- Very well, you have come of age, I will not talk about sex, because you who come to understand, just be clean with these things that you have, another thing, pregnancy only rolls with the fertility stone and I was forgetting... Sex is made to be something romantic and intimate, something with respect, it must be done if both people agree to do, nothing against the will of the other. Do you understand?

Says Eleanor.

\- Yes!

They both say.

\- But mom I'm 16 because I would get pregnant?

Says Diana shrugging

\- And I'm going to do 32 so take care of children, it's not easy, being a mother has its responsibilities.

Says Eleanor turning a chair backwards and sitting on it leaning her arms on the backrest.

Eleanor begins to explain to the two girls about how the world out there worked, how witches treat lesbian witches, how the witch-hunting system worked, how prejudice was well rooted in society, not only of witches but also human, so until the hunt is stimulated.

For a witch to become a hunter she must register with the witch council, thus receiving documentation that declares her to be a hunter and that she is able to receive rewards for each witch that was captured. The witch had to sign a statement that said whether or not she agreed with the hunting, whether or not she agreed with the morals of the hunt and whether she was ready to be rewarded. The hunters also had to be powerful, so physical and magic tests were performed, with all this done, they were given equipment that would help with the work, usually were ropes, nets and magic handcuffs, which served to trap the witch and make it impossible to use magic at all costs.

The rewards varied, but the normal price for each captured witch was about 10 pounds for a witch without being judged, just immobilized and with evidence that she was a lesbian. And they could increase according to the "crime" the witch committed. That was decided in the poor lesbian's trial. Lesbian kissing gave 2 pounds more for the reward, lesbian tongue kissing gave 4 pounds more for the reward, catching without taking off clothes increased 5 pounds more for the reward, catching without clothes increased 8 pounds, lesbian sex increased 15 pounds, Lesbian sex with magic increased 20 pounds and in case of incest 30 pounds were added, cases of lesbian rape added a fatter reward with 50 pounds for the hunter witch, depending on the family of the witch was given a percentage of the compensation that the family had to pay not to be banished. Adding up all the cases a hunting witch could get up to 144 pounds with a single witch which was the equivalent of 32 thousand pounds today.

While for the side of the witches who were caught, things were much worse, the prisons were often in unhealthy conditions, often they were in captivity arranged by the hunters, however ironic it may be, the captivities had much better conditions than the prison conditions of the witches' council, Where the supreme leader made a point of turning into real hells, the ground was full of mud, dirty, the food was often spoiled, all the convicts were piled up in a single cell, where they made their needs in a small bucket, privacy did not exist. But until Mildred Berger was able to be benevolent and select the most beautiful ones to have a lucky day, which in fact was for the girls to be taken to a room, where they were raped by some man paid by the witches' council exactly for this function. Many times young girls between 14 and 26 years old, some still virgins, others not so much, were paid to rape the damned and thus "correct" them. This gave a "hope" to the condemned witch, who could be released if she accepted to marry the man who "corrected" her. What many witches did not to be punished, but not all were flowers, since these witches were forced never to separate from their husbands and could not even question the actions he did, even if the "husband" betrayed her and if it happened to the witch to betray him, either with another man or with another woman, this witch was condemned at the time.

During the trial, if the witch had no option but to be imprisoned until the day of the trial, she had her whole life exposed and the results were taken away, where the punishments varied according to the "crime" committed by the witch.

Lesbian kiss: 1 month in jail + 10 pound fine.

Lesbian tongue kiss: 2 months in jail + 20 pound fine.

Clothes pickup: 6 months in jail + 50 pound fine.

Catch without clothes: 1 year in jail + 100 pound fine + subject to family ban + corrective rape every week.

Lesbian sex: 5 years in prison + 250 pound fine + family ban (the family can go back if they pay an indemnity for the fortune they own) + rape corrective day in and day out.

Lesbian sex with magic or more than once: condemned to capital punishment + corrective and multiple rape daily until the day of execution + tortured the choice of the torturer before the execution + fine of 300 pounds paid by the family of the witch + banishment of the family may have the decision changed in case the family pays an indemnity + It is mandatory that the family watch the witch being executed.

After telling about how convictions work, how lesbian witches suffer in prison, Maria and Diana horrified, even more because of how cruel the world is with witches where their only crime is to love each other.

\- This is horrible... I don't want to suffer this for loving Diana... This is very wrong, we do nothing wrong! We'll take all the care in the world about it, you can be sure...

Says Maria.

\- Yes... I don't want to lose Maria, but I hope very much that this unjust world will change at once.

Says Diana.

\- The supreme leader is already old, she is over 100 years old, what we have to hope is that she passes from this one to better and who would take the place unanimously would be the champion of the tournament... Victoria McLaren, she is home with the girl I defeated to pass in the final, so we have chances to become free... She is a lesbian, she is very kind and also shares ideals in favor of us lesbian witches. Besides being young, she was 5 years older than you Diana.

Says Eleanor.

\- Let this happen soon, not by wishing the death of this supreme leader, but by wishing justice. Now I understand better how things work... I'm going to go to my room of inventions, if you want you can go along with me... My love.

Says Diana smiling at Maria.

\- I'd love to, but I have to pack a few things first, I'll do it alone, okay... Later I'll visit you, I'm sure you'll like what I'll do?

Says Maria.

\- A surprise for me?

Says Diana with a sparkle in her eyes.

Diana is all bewildered by that surprise and goes to the inventions shed, where she spends most of her time dedicating her inventions, due to the beginning of her courtship with Maria, Cavendish was getting inspiration to do anything, all her ideas flowed very well, she even managed to finish a project.

Hours later, the day was already night, Diana left the shed, Maria had not appeared, until then, which made Cavendish even more willing to see Du Nord, she arrives in the room, it was empty, a little different, since some things in the room also had Maria's things.

\- (Looks like as girlfriends we'll have to sleep together... I figured that, it'll be really cute to sleep in the same bed as Maria, hugging her... I'm so ashamed... To be honest).

Diana undresses and starts filling her bathtub with water, Cavendish heats up the water with magic and goes in to start bathing, she was a bit dirty for having messed a lot with her inventions.

Until after about 2 minutes Maria appears and enters the room Diana starts to hide with shame, because the bathtub was very close to the bed, Cavendish was on her back and couldn't see anything, already Du Nord was looking at the back of the girl with green hair.

\- Did you like our room?

Says Maria while undressing.

\- Our room? I've noticed... But Maria... Where did you leave the screen I used to separate the beds from the bathing place? I can't bathe like that and if... Ma... Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma...

Diana says until Maria appears naked in front of her entering the bathtub.

\- What was Diana? If you look like this, I'll be embarrassed.

Says Maria blushing as Diana sank her head a little in the water.

\- (She's naked in front of me... Oh, shit, she doesn't look at her nipples... Doesn't look at the middle of her legs... She gets in the water right away, stops sitting on the edge... Damn her hair is red underneath... Ahhh I ended up looking).

\- Diana? Why this shame? I'm a girl like you, what you have I have, I just don't have big breasts, but that's another story.

Says Maria laughing and getting into the bathtub.

\- Maria... It's different, we are women now, we are no longer children, my body is very different from what it used to be... I look at you with other eyes now.

Says Diana blushing and looking to the side.

\- Are you saying that seeing me naked makes you want to have sex with me? No problem, we'll do it after the bath, I really want our courtship to be consummated, but we need to stay clean... Oh and I'll remind you something, we'll just take a bath together, without the one of taking a bath alone eh?

Says Maria while Diana was even more flushed.

\- Eh... All right Maria... But I have to get used to it, I don't usually get naked for anyone... I'm also a little ashamed of my breasts... They look like sesame buns.

Says Diana showing her breasts to Maria who is stunned.

\- They are beautiful! Can I have them?

Says Maria while Diana agreed with her head.

Maria goes slowly to Diana's breasts and starts to pick them up while Cavendish was like a statue, the girl's breasts with green hair were big, full of freckles, until after a while just playing with her hands, Du Nord gives a lick on her girlfriend's left nipple that releases a moan.

\- Hmmm... Maria...

Says Diana.

\- (Oh fuck... I'm about to have sex... She's gonna fuck me... Calm Diana... You always dreamed of this, it is today that Maria will put all her love in me hehe).

\- Oh I forgot, the other side will be jealous.

Says Maria licking her right nipple.

A little later Maria starts to put not only her tongue, but her whole mouth, sucking Diana's breasts, which although she was extremely flushed, she was loving to feel her breasts being sucked by Du Nord. It took her almost the whole duration of the bath, only at the end, even though they both decided to wash themselves, since the redhead stayed a few minutes sucking the girl's breasts with green hair.

After the bath is over, Diana gets involved in a towel and starts to dry herself while Maria was still inside the bathtub, Cavendish gets involved in a towel after drying herself and soon takes a slap on the butt that with the scare she gives a jump and the towel falls, which makes the girl with green hair take another slap from Du Nord on the other side of the butt.

\- Nice! Where do you think you are dressed? Lie naked in bed and wait for me to dry.

Says Maria.

\- Hehe... So if that's the way you want it, I'll get naked for you my love...

Says Diana with a malicious smile lying in bed.

\- This, my dear, touch this mouth more... It makes me wet so I can rub myself on it.

Says Maria biting her lips and watching Diana masturbate.

Diana keeps masturbating a little, lying on her legs in front of Maria, Du Nord soon gets up, starts to dry her body with the towel and walks while touching her genitalia, until she arrives at Cavendish which faces her with a perverted smile.

\- It's not like I was that innocent... Now let's be innocent when I leave you without talking.

Says Maria getting closer to Diana.

\- Without speaking is it? It just comes... hmmm...

Diana says until Maria sits on her face.

Diana starts to suck Maria's intimacy, Du Nord as she feels Cavendish's tongue entering her body starts to moan and pass her hand through her own body, even squeezing her own nipples a little as she feels the green-haired girl sucking her vagina.

\- Hmmm... Go Diana... Suck me good ....

Says Maria while Diana sucked her.

\- (I'm being dominated by Maria... I never thought this day would happen... She was as dominant as I dreamed... I'm going to be her little bitch a lot).

Diana keeps sucking Maria for a long time, while she also used her fingers to masturbate and leave her intimacy wetter, until Du Nord decides to stop and with that Cavendish can breathe relieved, since she was losing the air, the redhead soon passes her fingers through her girlfriend's face and soon they seal her lips.

\- Hehe... It was nice to suck you off, but now it's time to consummate this union for good and you know how to do it.

Says Maria.

\- Sei hehe... Shall we fit in?

Says Diana.

\- Exactly that, girl.

Says Maria.

Maria and Diana then fit their vaginas into each other and soon start rubbing each other, starting slowly and gently, sometimes exchanging some kisses and as always passing their hands over each other's bodies. Even when it got more intense, Cavendish ended up sticking her nails on Maria's back, and in anger Du Nord bit Diana's shoulders.

\- Ouch!

Says Diana.

\- Take it easy with these nails love...

Says Maria as Diana rubbed herself against her.

\- It doesn't... Hmm... That libido... That love... I've never felt anything so delicious...

Says Diana once again staking her nails on Maria's back.

Diana and Maria keep rubbing each other for a few minutes until soon Cavendish spills her vaginal juice, but that doesn't make Maria stop, she continued with the rubbing on her girlfriend, taking advantage that it was wetter, until she also ended up spilling her juice, practically the second time that the green-haired girl spills her juice.

\- Ahh... I, uh...

Says Diana expelling the vaginal juice.

\- Ahhh... Hmmm... How nice...

Says Maria expelling the vaginal juice.

\- Hehe, it was at the same time hehe...

Says Diana.

\- What do you think about continuing more?

Says Maria.

\- You spoke my language, love.

Says Diana.

\- Language? How about I suck you while you suck me?

Says Maria with a perverted smile.

Diana and Maria then decided to do a 69, where it was Maria who dominated most. Cavendish's body was all full of bites in the region of the shoulders and also in the surroundings of the breasts, all because of Du Nord. With this the girl with green hair decides to give the change and starts biting in the region of the redhead's thighs, and soon the session of 69 ends up turning not only sucked and fingertips, but also rolled many bites.

See you, lesbian witches...

Full name: Maria Du Nord Brabham

Date of birth: 04/05/1738

Place of birth: Weddinburgh, Scotland, UK (Scottish)

Height: 1,56m

Weight: 51 kg

Measurements (bust/waist/hips): 84/57/86

Hair color and appearance: reddish red, medium, straight, in the height of the shoulders, with some bangs that pass by the forehead and sides of the face

Eye color and appearance: close green, western

Physical appearance: extremely pale caucasian skin, small breasts, triangular nose.

Maria is the daughter of Herald Brabham and Lucia Du Nord, a couple of friends who grew up together at the Cavendish family residence. Until they started dating after the Herald took courage to declare herself to Lucia, this with a lot of help from little Eleanor who always helped them with the letter exchanges. The years went by and soon little Maria was born, a few months before the birth of her friend Diana II, but due to a plague in the Cavendish family residence, she lost her parents and a good part of her relatives, besides getting sick with a deadly flu, which Eleanor did everything so that the little girl with only 1 month old could survive. Maria is a sweet, affectionate, disciplined, obedient person, to the point of correcting her friend Diana's behavior a lot. Maria has a huge passion for novels in books and also for broom racing, dreaming of one day or becoming a writer or becoming a future World Broom Racing Championship champion. One of Du Nord's talents is precisely her incredible skill and control in the broom, proving that one day she can become a great witch in a matter of talent in the broom.


	49. Finding Gabriela Morris

Maria and Diana were finally together, after years and years nurturing a friendship that they have had since childhood, one day it was all connected to a feeling of love that they felt for each other, the dating of both girls was already the main subject at the Cavendish family residence, gossip was going on among employees, all wanting to know more and more about the newly formed couple. Eleanor was very supportive of both girls' courtship, even giving tips on how they can love each other, how to respect each other and also for the couple to take care of the outside world.

But not all were flowers, in the residence of the Morris family, Kelly was extremely worried, until then Lorraine and Jennifer had not arrived, but it was close to the day when the two would arrive from travel, she was all over Weddinburgh trying anyway to find the whereabouts of her niece who disappeared 10 days ago, the biggest fear of the woman was that Gabriela had been captured. It didn't take long and soon their mother and sister arrived.

June 17, 1753, The sun rays were beating at the Cavendish family residence, signaling that the day was about to begin, Diana and Maria were lying in their bed, after two days of dating, they were already getting used to the idea of sleeping together, bathing together, doing everything together, soon Cavendish is the first to wake up feeling the sun hitting her face, she soon opens her blue eyes and stares at the ceiling reflecting on her life.

\- (Here I am... Two days of dating Maria... I'm used to sleeping with her, but I'm still thinking that this is all a dream, that this is all just a big hallucination... Oh I'm just exaggerating... But it's being so incredible... Although Maria is very sticky and she has quite a fire, if she let us not walk anymore, she would simply want us to live with our mouths plugged in, flying with the broom around... Although it wouldn't be so bad... No! She doesn't think about those things).

\- Hmmmm... Diana... Good morning my love...

Says Maria waking up.

\- Good morning Maria...

Says Diana staring at Maria and then sealing her lips with her.

Diana soon starts to stretch and slowly gets up, when she stands on the floor, she soon gets a slap on the ass by Maria who calls her hot, Cavendish walks to the bathroom with her naked body, starts to do the personal hygiene and doesn't take long for Du Nord also to show up to be with her girlfriend. After a while they both finish and take a quick shower, where they both stare and laugh at each other.

\- It's cute how cute you still blush to be naked with me in the bathtub.

Says Maria laughing.

\- I'm still trying to get used to it, but it gets hard with you all the time looking at my breasts... My eyes are on top, you know.

Says Diana blushed.

\- I know, but what's good we look at, those freckles of yours and those clear nipples hypnotize me... It's like they're calling my mouth...

Says Maria biting her lips.

\- Maria, don't start with that Maria... Ahhh! Maria... Hmmm...

Diana says until Maria starts to put Cavendish's breasts in her mouth.

After a quick shower where Maria spent a good time sucking Diana's breasts, the two get out of the bathtub and go to change, they put on the dresses they usually wear, and Du Nord wore a scarlet dress that she had won since her 11th birthday, which incredibly still fit the redhead's body. Cavendish wore a blue dress, which was given by Maria on her 12th birthday, the dress had to go through some adaptations over the years, since the bust of the green-haired girl gradually increased, but she continues to wear it, as a souvenir of her girlfriend. After they change, they go to the dining room where they start eating breakfast. Since it was no longer delivered to their room, due to the fact that the two girls were dating. There were Eleanor, Ryouko and surprisingly Lorraine, she woke up very early that day and decided to go to the Cavendish family residence.

\- Good morning girls.

Says Eleanor as Diana and Maria sat in chairs.

\- Good morning... And good morning Lorraine, we missed you... We have to tell you something.

Says Diana.

\- I also have and will need your help... But first tell us your news... If it's good, it may be something that will liven up my day...

Says Lorraine.

\- Maria and I are dating! We finally got it right, two days ago, I kind of took courage and declared myself to Maria?

Says Diana.

\- It was more for me to put Maria against the wall and kiss her, but it was nice, Diana kisses well, it is not as if that was not our first kiss.

Says Maria laughing.

\- Really? How incredible! Oh I'm very happy for both of you... You finally got it and declared yourself, this news warms my heart... I always wanted you to be together, it seems that my wish has come true... But tell me... Have you ever consummated your courtship?

Says Lorraine.

The two agree with the head, being that Diana was all flushed, Maria would even start to describe a little as she was, but soon Cavendish puts her hand over Du Nord's mouth and with that Lorraine starts to laugh at the two being as they always are, but even so she still had an air of concern around the couple and it was about Morris, so much so that they wanted to know what was making the redhead so different from normal.

\- I need to tell a bad news and please... help me... My sister Gabriela, she disappeared, that's what my aunt said... Do you know what happened? Do you know where she is? My mother doesn't want to find her... She only found out about her disappearance and then she shit herself and walked to what happened, I'm afraid it's something she doesn't approve of... That she kicked Gabriela out of the house...

Says Lorraine almost crying until Diana and Maria hold Lorraine's hand.

\- Can we help Lorraine?

Says Diana.

\- You can, but please, be careful... Don't be as sticky as you are in this house, it may attract the attention of hunter witches.

Says Eleanor.

\- Right!

They both say.

Diana and Maria soon finish eating, they both say goodbye to Eleanor and go with Lorraine through the streets of Weddinburgh, they asked people on the street and none of them knew, some just ignored the three girls, hours passed, it was almost 10 o'clock in the morning, they had started the search at seven o'clock and yet nobody in the city knew the whereabouts of Gabriela Morris. Some just ignored because the girls were from noble families and did not want to give any satisfaction to the bourgeois. With this frustration they go to a warehouse, where they buy bread and ham and sit on the wall that faces the beach, they eat a little while looking at the landscape.

\- Oh shit! Nobody in this town knows where my sister is... I don't want to imagine the worst happened to her... No, no, no, no...

Says Lorraine crying.

\- Hey! Lorraine, calm friend, we're only on the first day and we're only 3 hours away looking... We'll find your sister, even if it's not in Weddinburgh... She's fine, be sure, we won't let hope die...

Says Diana.

While Diana, Maria and Lorraine were eating, the owner of the warehouse was watching them from the inside, until a lady came in, this lady started chatting, they were talking about the 3 girls who were looking for Morris' sister, And soon the old lady says that she had seen a girl with brown hair and a girl with red hair very similar to those of Lorraine, by the outskirts of the forest, so the owner of the warehouse calls for the girls who ignore the call for a while, but soon they listen and go there.

\- What is it? Did we pay something wrong?

Says Diana.

\- Girls, I think this lady must know something about who you are looking for.

Says the girl in the warehouse.

\- The face beats, the redheaded girl I saw was very much like you, the face is very much like you, the height doesn't have so much difference... I was in a carriage arriving in Weddinburgh, I saw a girl who looked like you and had another girl with brown hair next to her, they looked terrified, as if they were running away from someone? I gave them some food and then the two girls ran to the forest.

Says the lady.

\- And what side of town were you on?

Says Lorraine.

\- I came from the west side, by the road that goes towards Glasgow, that's where I saw the girl...

Says the lady until the three of them leave the warehouse desperately;

Lorraine, Diana and Maria, turn their keychains into broomsticks and with that start flying with everything towards the road where that lady had said she had seen the possible Gabriela, they soon land on the outskirts of the forest that was in the city limits and take a deep breath.

\- We have arrived... Now what? How will we find in the middle of all this forest?

Says Diana.

\- Like this!

Says Lorraine taking a strand of her hair.

\- With a strand of hair?

Says Diana.

\- I learned a spell these days that allows me to find anything around that has to do with something I'm holding, if I'm holding a strand of my hair this can end up relating to Gabriela, if she really is here, the spell will work.

Says Lorraine.

Lorraine soon starts to speak the words to the spell that needed to be said in the Gaelic language "Spell help me to find something that relates to this hair that is close and not to me", little by little the spell is emanating and soon a shine ends up coming out of the hair that Morris was holding, the closer they were to Gabriela, the stronger the shine in the hair.

\- It worked! She's around!

Says Lorraine smiling.

\- Let's go!

Says Diana.

Lorraine, Diana and Maria, soon entered the forest following by the shine of the hair, as well as were screaming for the name Gabriela. Meanwhile in a nearby hiding place, made in an improvised shelter with branches of trees and leaves, was Gabriela and a girl with brown hair, the two were hiding and eating a piece of ham, and also a slice of bread, which they took from the lady who had passed earlier. Until they hear the sound of people walking in the woods.

\- Gabriela, there is someone here.

Whispers the girl.

\- I also heard... But what if it's my family? They must be worried and are trying to find me.

Whispers Gabriela.

\- I don't know, but just in case, let's stay alert.

Whispers the girl while Gabriela agreed with her head.

Little by little Lorraine, Diana and Maria were entering more and more through the woods, until they managed to get closer and soon Gabriela begins to recognize the voices, but the girl continues to hold the older Morris, until she detaches herself from the brunette who soon gets up trying to stop her, even succeeding, when he held her by the arm.

\- Gabriela! No! You're crazy, what if it's a trap?

Whispers the girl.

\- It's not a Gwen trap! These voices are from well-known people! It's from my sister and her friends! We are safe!

Says Gabriela until Gwen puts his hand over Morris' mouth.

\- You are crazy! Don't yell like that.

Whispers Gwen.

Gabriela steps on Gwen's foot who screams in pain and runs through the woods behind the girls, the girl with brown hair, soon runs following Morris when she arrives and encounters Lorraine running towards her older sister and soon with the two in a hug, the girl tried to hide, but had already been seen by Diana and Maria, which left her frozen with fear.

\- Lorraine... I missed you so much... My little sister...

Says Gabriela crying.

\- I also missed you a lot... When Aunt Kelly told me that you had disappeared, the first thing I did was go after you.

Says Lorraine with her hand on Gabriela's shoulder.

\- And who are you? Why did I hear screams coming from you? Why did you capture our friend?

Says Diana flapping her feet and staring at Gwen.

\- If you want to fight? Then let it come! I'm not a wimp!

Says Gwen staying in fighting pose.

\- Hey! Don't do anything to Gwendolin Benson! She's the one who saved me! She's the one who helped me escape from prison!

Gabriela says staying between Diana and Gwendolin who were about to fight.

\- What do you mean prison? What happened? Who arrested you?

Says Lorraine shocked.

Gabriela takes a deep breath, puts her hand on Lorraine's shoulder and then she and Gwendolin start to tell about what had happened, being that the older Morris first told her version. The girl had been captured by two witches that had invaded the Morris family residence, this while she was in the backyard writing a poem and looking at the sky.

The redhead didn't know it, but she had been captured by hunting witches who caught her by surprise, so much so that in a short time she appeared trapped in a cell together with other witches, who were also lesbians.

Days later Gwendolin appears, she was also another one to be captured, only Gwen was saved by Wendolin's intelligence her older sister, who managed to free herself from the chains that held her and soon after used what she could to try to free everyone who was trapped, including Gabriela.

During the escape it wasn't so successful, since all the witches of the group ended up showing up at the door, but luckily most managed to escape, with the help of Gwendolin, Wendolin and Gabriela, who fought against the hunters of the group and even held the fight until they all managed to escape, but when only the three were left, only Gwen and Morris ran away. Since the older Benson said it was better for both of them to run away while she took care of the others and that she would find a way to run away and one day she would meet her younger sister.

\- So that's what happened... My older sister must have been arrested... But I don't know where she ended up, if she managed to escape, if she will be judged or not... I'm worried about Wendy, she saved us, but at what cost.

Says Gwendolin.

\- Ah... How horrible... But don't look like that... Look I have to thank you, a woman like you was extremely brave to have saved my sister... Thank you so much Gwendolin Benson.

Says Lorraine embracing Gwendolin.

\- Gwen and Wendy were amazing heroines... But I still want to know how the witches captured me being at home... How they knew I was... And how they knew where I was...

Says Gabriela.

\- I also want to know sis... What I found shocking was the coldness for which our mother reacted when she saw your disappearance, as if she didn't care about you... I wonder if...

Says Lorraine.

\- I don't know sis, but now that we're back, how are we going to get home? We must be wanted witches now, there must be a reward for our heads now...

Says Gabriela.

\- This can be sure that in Weddinburgh nobody gave a shit, so let's go to my house, I'm sure that there at the Cavendish family residence you will be safe.

Says Diana.

Then, with the girls hitting it off, they take their broomsticks and fly to the Cavendish family residence, where they soon run into Jennifer talking to Eleanor and she was very angry, the five of them hide to listen to the conversation a little bit.

\- Where is Lorraine? I heard in the city that she and her daughters are around town wanting to find Gabriela! That brat will see! I didn't allow her to do that!

Says Jennifer.

\- It's your daughter! She's worried about her sister! And you are the mother? Why didn't you do anything? Why did you react so coldly? Gabriela is yours...

Says Eleanor until Jennifer interrupts her.

\- No! She is not! That disgusting lesbian is not my daughter, she will not stain the name of the Morris family!

Says Jennifer.

\- Did you kick your daughter out of the house?

Says Eleanor stunned.

\- To expel would be little, I have another daughter anyway... So I kind of fuck what happens to her, so much so that I deserted her from the Morris family name and paid for hunting witches to come for her, I never thought I'd have to pocket 25 pounds for a good-for-nothing like that...

Says Jennifer until Gabriela appears.

The moment Gabriela reappears, Jennifer is in shock, as if she had seen a ghost, the younger Morris was slowly getting closer to her mother who had gone pale, she was infuriated and as soon as she gets close she just starts crying and gets angry with what her mother did.

\- You what? Did you know that I could have died? You... Yours... murderer! All this because I was kissing a girl! Because I like girls! Wasn't it just talking to me? But instead you treated me as if I were no longer your daughter! Only because I am different! Just because I don't like boys!

Says Gabriela crying in anger until Jennifer slaps her and then holds her by the collar of her blouse.

\- Who sent you back? You were supposed to be arrested! I paid dearly for your head! Now get out of here and turn yourself in! Or marry a man and I will take you back!

Jennifer says until the moment she would lower her hand on Gabriela, Eleanor ends up holding.

\- No! If she is not your daughter anymore then you have no more authority over her! Gabriela is free! She is 19 years old! She is a grown woman and you know something else? Gabriela Morris, consider yourself a resident of the Cavendish family home!

Says Eleanor holding Gabriela's hand.

\- That's enough! I will not tolerate it! Come on Lorraine! Leave those idiots! I don't want her around them anymore! Do you hear me?

Says Jennifer going away pulling Lorraine by the arm that only faced her sister.

The girls when they see Lorraine leaving are a little remorseful and a little sad, after all because of her mother, which could be the last moment they would see their best friend. Gwendolin was another one that Eleanor also accepted to stay after the girl told everything that happened, which made the older Cavendish even more shocked about these hunting witches and the atrocities they did.

Welcome back, lesbian witch...

Full name: Lorraine Morris

Date of birth: 25/10/1737

Place of birth: Weddinburgh, Scotland, UK (Scottish)

Height: 1,55m

Weight: 52 kg

Measurements (bust/waist/hips): 88/61/94

Hair color and appearance: red copper color, long, on the back line, straight, bangs passing through the forehead and sides of the face

Eye color and appearance: close green, western

Physical appearance: pale Caucasian skin, rounded nose, medium breasts, wide hips

Lorraine, a witch who lives near the Cavendish, from a family on the rise in Scotland, Lorraine occasionally visits her childhood friends, but as always she is traveling on missions her mother used to do about memory related spells. One thing the witches of the Morris family were very well known for, and they stood out for repairing damaged memories. Lorraine is a sweet and kind girl, besides having an above average intelligence and knowledge, she can formulate plans always being one step ahead of people, besides also knowing the right time to act. Due to her travels with her mother, Morris, knows a lot about memory spells. The girl's biggest difficulty is dealing with her super rigid mother who doesn't accept that her daughters are lesbians.


	50. Gwendolin Benson

After the girls managed to rescue Gabriela Morris, she now had a place to stay, even more so after the girl found out that she had been denounced by her own mother and that she almost could have died because of what she did with one girl or another. Another person also showed up at the Cavendish family residence. It was the girl who saved Morris' life, Gwendolin Benson, a girl with mysterious brown hair, with an unknown origin, which Eleanor let her spend the day there before she clarified things.

On Lorraine's side things got a little worse, Jennifer didn't even want to know and already tried to distance the girl from all the girls of the Cavendish family, as much as they are friends since childhood, the eldest Morris already imposed that the youngest would be expressly forbidden to leave home without her authorization, even to go to the Cavendish family residence, if the eldest tried anything would be seriously punished.

June 18, 1753, another day had started at the Cavendish family residence, all the people there had already woken up, all the girls were in the residence dining room, they were having breakfast and talking to each other, until Eleanor started talking to Gwendolin.

\- So... Gwendolin Benson... Right? Tell us more about yourself, but just feel comfortable to do... We won't make you talk... This is a safe place, here will be your new home, until you find a new home with your family.

Says Eleanor.

\- I have no family... My parents died, my sister knows if there what those damn witches did to her... I have no place to stay... I don't want to get in your way either... A poor slob like me shouldn't stay with people of her class.

Gwendolin says until Eleanor puts her hand on her shoulder.

\- Gwendolin, here we don't care about social condition, we don't care about your money, your class, here we just want your good, you can be sure that we will give you all the freedom in the world, here you can call home, just like Gabriela.

Eleanor says until Gwendolin smiles.

\- Thanks a lot...

Says Gwendolin with a corner smile.

\- I imagine that they must have gone through a lot of things during that time that were captured,

Says Eleanor.

\- I will tell you as soon as I finish eating, also about how these hunter witches are...

Says Gwendolin.

After the girls finish eating they get up and walk down the hallways until one of the housekeepers tells them that Lorraine was there and with that Eleanor goes to the door and asks the girls to wait for her at the residence library. The older Cavendish goes to Morris and soon gets her hands on the waist facing the younger one.

\- Lorraine, without wanting to be the spoilsport... But didn't your mother have the prohibition to come here?

Says Eleanor.

\- I know, but my mother can't run my life, I do what I want of my life and she can accept it, but don't worry Mrs. Cavendish, I gave her a way to think that I didn't go here without her permission.

Says Lorraine.

\- What did you do Lorraine Morris?

Says Eleanor.

\- I put a sleeping pill in her water, my mother will never think it was me and she will sleep for at least 5 hours, which gives me time to stay here with my friends and my sister.

Says Lorraine until Eleanor takes her seriously.

\- Saint Lesbian Beatrix! Lorraine! You are crazy! If my daughter did that to me she would get so much, if she wants to go out hiding do it without affecting her mother directly ... What about the maids in your house? Didn't they see you leave?

Says Eleanor in a more serious tone.

\- I thought of everything before coming here, Mrs. Cavendish, I have a reliable maid who took me hidden inside the basket of clothes to the outside, I don't know what I would do without Glinda's help.

Says Lorraine.

\- I'll pass a cloth for this time you put sleeping pill in your mother's drink, but the next time you do that I won't let her in, it's one thing to run away from home and escape here, what I even leave, it's another thing to drug your mother, this is very serious, she could have died if you put a very high amount.

Says Eleanor.

\- I understand, Mrs. Cavendish...

Says Lorraine.

After this conversation between Eleanor and Lorraine, the two go to the mansion library where the girls were waiting and soon Diana, Maria and Gabriela run to the younger Morris and hug her, as if that had been the last day they would see their friend and sister,

Lorraine soon starts talking to her sister and her friends about how she got away and when they heard about the sleeping pill, it was the time when Gabriela fell in laughter, Diana also ended up laughing while Maria was more in shock, even finding wrong what the younger Morris did, so much so that he scolded her, but soon Eleanor says that she had already done it. While the four of them were talking to each other, Gwendolin felt a little isolated and just smiled sometimes at some moments of the conversation, so much so that soon the older Cavendish will talk to her.

\- Hey, what was it, young lady? It's so far away...

Says Eleanor.

\- It's nothing, I'm just not used to this medium... All of them interacting and being friends... I've never had so much friendship with anyone other than my sister... She always said I shouldn't trust anyone and that people are bad... Only I don't see any evil in you...

Says Gwendolin.

\- Your sister was partially right, people are bad, but not all of them, but you can be sure that we are good people, there is no need to be afraid, it's just to get along with my girls and even if you don't feel so comfortable in getting along, it's ok.

Says Eleanor.

Gwendolin thanks Eleanor and soon after a while the older Cavendish asks the girls to pay attention, since Gwen would tell about how she had been captured and also about the hunting witches, Gabriela would also help since she stayed longer trapped.

\- Well, I hope they don't end up being arrested too, but I'll tell you about everything, how their scheme works.

Says Gwendolin.

\- We can use this to one day rescue Wendy.

Says Gabriela.

\- They can, but I won't let them go like this. You two have escaped, but you still need to get stronger, they are not just any witch, so you will need to have a greater magical power.

Says Eleanor.

\- Mother you are the second strongest in the world... And that strongest witch in the world you fought? She can help us. If we have the two most powerful in the world at our side, we have nothing to fear.

Says Diana.

\- A good intelligence wins any fist and I won't get involved in this, I'm not as strong as you think, I've lost a lot of my power since the tournament... My body has reached its peak and now it's going down, but you? you have the potential to become more powerful witches.

Says Eleanor.

\- I understand. If you are going to train us to be more powerful witches and with that rescue my little sister I accept!

Says Gwendolin determined.

Gwendolin when he talks about her sister was all determined and smiling, so Gwen changes the subject about the training to be able to talk about how the whole system of lesbian witch hunting worked, at least what had happened to her. Benson uses a crystal ball and starts showing her past.

It was a day like any other on June 10, 1753, Wendolin and Gwendolin were reading books of lesbian romance, hidden in the orphanage, sometimes even appeared a girl or another interested in them, they always took the opportunity, after all it was very rare to have a girl who wanted to give some kisses or even pass the hand on the body of another girl.

On that specific day, Lindsay Broadbend, the richest girl in the orphanage, arrived at the duo who was at the "lesbian hideout". A place in the basement of the orphanage that only lesbians could enter, so much so that it was necessary a code that involved giving one of the girls a stamp, which gave access to the place. Lindsay was not a lesbian, all the girls knew this, because she always lay with boys and even more sometimes it was possible to hear muffled moans, which was forbidden in the orphanage, but the girl was rich, she could. Broadbend gave them a piece of paper announcing that she had something that could be the new hope for lesbian witches.

Gwendolin and Wendolin in the greatest ingenuity accepted, because Lindsay never destroyed the two, but it was all a Broadbend frame, in the ad it said "The Stone of Fertility, if you are a lesbian witch come to the pub The Last Friday, we have something that can be the new hope for witches", that leaves the two amazed and with that they decide by impulse to find this pub.

When they arrive at the pub, the Benson sisters talk to a blonde girl, she tells them about the fertility stone and that they need to keep it a secret because of the law and that they could be arrested if they were discovered, so the two girls agree, they go to the place where the witch asks them to go.

It was a dead end, the two are attacked from behind being hit by darts that had sleeping pills inside and then are quickly tied by a magic rope. All they could see was the blonde witch and another witch with brown hair. The blonde witch wore a yellow and black tunic, the one with brown hair a blue and white tunic.

After the two were immobilized, they ended up stopping in a cell where they were both chained and lying on the floor, together with other witches who were there, they were all crying, including Gabriela, who was sitting next to the Benson sisters. Gabriela immediately went to Gwendolin's story to tell a little about what the prison was like in the time she was there.

\- I was already a few days in prison, when they arrived, I even talked to the other girls, incredibly we didn't stay in an inhuman prison, we even had a privacy to make needs, the cells had 5 witches at most, the beds until they were comfortable, the food was not the best, but from what I heard ... In Leeds castle is much worse.

Says Gabriela.

\- I don't know how it was, because we escaped the same day we were arrested, Wendy always has a letter up her sleeve.

Says Gwendolin.

Gabriela tells again what the days were like until the Benson sisters appeared, saying that she waited until she was to be tortured, but at most what happened was a couple of hunters, being a brunette who helped capture Gwen and Wendy and a redhead who wore a dark gray tunic with black, who always appeared to psychologically torture both witches, usually speaking phrases like 'You are going to die! "You are the scum of society", "Dumb witches", "Fertility stone, how stupid you have to be to believe this idiocy", "Your stupidity fills our savings", on top of which they kissed many times, when they didn't act like two exhibitionists, having sex in front of all the girls who were arrested.

\- It was a disgusting scene, that redhead even tried to catch one of ours, but their leader wouldn't let her, it was all very strange? I have traumas until today of that redhead in black tunic, what she talked about made many of us cry? I remember once that disgusting woman urinated on me because I called her grotesque...

Says Gabriela disgusted.

\- How disgusting...

Says Diana.

Gabriela then tells again about what prison was like in the hunting witches' hiding place, but not everything was so bad, so much so that the sister of the redheaded witch who was very much like her only that with a smaller stature, she had a white and red tunic, and also always went next to her girlfriend, a blonde with a blue, white and yellow tunic that was much taller than the woman.

This redhead in white tunic was the leader of the group of hunting witches, but she was different, she didn't speak as if she saw the lesbian witches as a threat, she even spoke more sentences of emotional support, saying that once the condemned witches were tried, she would decide their punishment which often consisted in sending all the witches arrested to a shelter. Only for this, the redhead demanded that they all keep silent.

With the arrival of Wendolin and Gwendolin, as soon as the older Benson woke up inside the cell, she looked at the chains and waited for the witches who were watching the cells to leave, then Wendy takes out a file that was hidden in her boot and starts to file the chain that was stuck, it was a special kind of chain that prevented the witch from using magic and every time she tried the magic it would be absorbed by the chain and would make her more resistant.

In this part Gwendolin is the one who tells again, he helped his sister to file the chain, soon after Wendolin used magic and made a spell to levitate a bunch of key that was hanging on the wall and so he led to her cell, where he managed to free himself and his cell mates, soon Wendy opened cell by cell and even used magic to duplicate the keys, so she would be able to free all the witches as soon as possible.

It was a huge corridor with 20 cells, some empty and others with one witch or another, in total 73 witches were released, they were separated by the corridors, which disturbed a lot, since the group was getting smaller and smaller, and the witches who went with Wendolin was already with a group of 15 witches, the place was huge and it would not be long before the hunters noticed that there was a mass escape.

Many of the witches thoughtless and started to cause a general confusion, breaking everything they had in the house that was upstairs, this while they were running away, the Wendolin group was the only one that didn't cause anything. This was attracting attention, the slayers were appearing and soon they were capturing witch by witch, some managed to escape before this confusion started, using the window, or stealing the broomsticks, or even using metamorphosis spells.

Until the group of Wendolin who was with 12 witches arrived at the main door, they were almost leaving until they came across all five hunters at the door, they were all with arms crossed and a threatening pose. They were two redheads, the good sister who was the leader, the bad sister who was powerful and cruel, two blondes, one without expression and wearing a yellow tunic and the girlfriend of the good red sister and the only one with brown hair, when seeing a crowd of witches coming close, Wendy has no other option but to use a spell to stun them all and wait for them to run away.

What she succeeds in doing, most witches except Gabriela and Gwendolin, manage to escape, but when the smoke and the effect of the spell passes, the hunters face Wendy with a killer look, at that moment the older Benson was determined and soon after faced Gwen and Morris.

\- "Go away, I'll take care of them alone, I promise I'll come back... If I can't know that I love you my little sister".

Says Gwendolin narrating her sister's voice.

Wendolin uses a spell to transport them both far away, so far away that they could barely see where the fortress of the hunting witches was, from there, both Gabriela and Gwendolin decided to unite to return to Scotland, where they would seek help with the Cavendish.

\- That was the idea Gabriela had in mind... We had to cross the whole of Ireland and then cross the sea begging for alms, stealing a few pounds, which we did, so we could go back to Scotland and here we are after a long journey...

Says Gwendolin.

\- Here we are... We are going one day back to rescue Wendy and from what we saw, they stay hidden in Ireland, more to the Cork region, in the middle of a huge forest, their hiding place is...

Says Wendolin.

\- It's not very far from here, but because of doubts, I want you to train a lot, at least until you enter Luna Nova... How old are you? Gwendolin.

Says Eleanor.

\- I'm 15 and what do you mean Luna Nova?

Says Gwendolin.

\- Oh how wonderful, so I'm also going to enroll in the witch academy Luna Nova, it's the most renowned witch academy in all Britain, there must be witches as powerful as you... As for Lorraine... Girl, train the way you think best, if somehow your mother reinforces security, you don't have to be afraid not to train too... I wish I could have adopted her too... Unfortunately your mother will want to arrest you... And look... Don't be afraid of being attracted to girls or boys, you can like what you want, Aunt Eleanor will always support you.

Says Eleanor with her hand on Lorraine's shoulder.

\- Thank you... But seriously, I will train as much as possible! I want to help! Gwen saved my sister and I will save hers!

Says Lorraine smiling to Gwendolin who blushed a little.

\- Oh it doesn't need that much, we just did what we could... Your sister was the one you sent all the way...

Says Gwendolin.

Lorraine after this conversation looks at the clock and says goodbye to the girls, taking her broom and going to the residence of the Morris family, already Gwendolin was watching her going away and her vision was even slow, until Gabriela gives two finger clicks for Benson to come back to herself.

See you, Benson witches...

Full name: Gwendolin Benson

Date of birth: 18/04/1738

Place of birth: Leeds, England, United Kingdom (English)

Height: 1,60m

Weight: 49 kg

Measurements (bust/waist/hips): 82/60/85

Hair color and appearance: dark brown, long, wavy, no fringe, reaches the waist line

Eye color and appearance: dark green, Nordic

Physical appearance: pale Caucasian skin, thin, small breasts, rectangular nose, some scars on the body.

Gwendolin or better known only as Gwen, was a wanderer, who did not have a fixed residence, Benson, had his sister kidnapped by the group of hunting witches called "the fertility stone", unfortunately only the youngest ended up escaping and since then Gwen fights day after day to get help with strong witches for the rescue of his older sister, besides wondering if that legend of the fertility stone was the group of hunting witches or if there really was the legendary relic. Gwen is an extremely powerful and intelligent witch, with a somewhat strong and somewhat shy personality. She is a descendant of one of the nine witches, more specifically to the side of Harriet Benson.


	51. 18th century witches training

After Gwendolin told more about her story, the girl's affinity increased a lot compared to the others in the Cavendish family mansion, they had a lot of empathy for Benson and all the touching story she had, as well as Gabriela who went through many complications during the prison, another thing that was very valuable, had been Gabriela's testimony, She remembered each of the witches well, only bizarrely many of them had no face, as if a spell was being used to not reveal the face totally of these witches, but one thing was certain, which was the color and part of the hair style, which was already given to have an idea when observing by the crystal ball.

Lorraine managed not to get caught by her mother and pretended very well a good behavior, as if she was doing everything Jennifer ordered, no matter how many times she gave some escapes to the Cavendish family residence, mainly to train in hiding and go see her sister and friends. Little by little Jennifer went back on her decision and allowed Morris to go to the Cavendish family residence, as long as she didn't get involved in any lesbian relationship, or show interest in girls.

Due to the mass escape the hunter witches decided to make a meeting between them and the supreme leader to improve the security of the place and the cells, so that something like this does not happen, since it ended up letting many of the witches know the location where the hunters' hiding place was. As for Wendolin, bizarrely she was still there, which was quite strange, since many of the captured witches would already be brought to trial, but apparently it wasn't the case of Wendy, who even the leader of these hunters doesn't know for sure what was their end.

July 18, 1753, It has been a month since Gwendolin and Gabriela arrived at the residence of the Cavendish family, as usual all the girls woke up well before sunrise, it was four o'clock in the morning and they were all standing, they were all on time outside the residence, they waited for Eleanor and Ryouko who soon appeared.

\- Well done! Good morning everyone, let's get on with your warm-ups, I want to see you stretching and after stretching run around the surroundings of the residence, only today it will be a little different.

Says Eleanor.

\- What do you mean different?

Says Diana.

\- Remember when a month ago I asked you girls to be measured by Ryouko?

Says Eleanor.

\- Yes.

They all say.

\- All right, I want you guys to put this on. These are special tunics that will help you with this training, Diana Cavendish I and Sarah Campbell wore, even Eleanor wore and almost became champion.

Says Ryouko carrying some bags of cloth.

The girls take the cloth bags to a place where they can change with more privacy and when they finish dressing, they arrive outside having some difficulties in walking. Diana even crawled on the floor and even asked Maria to help her get up, strangely all that weight and difficulty to move. The tunics were composed by a pants, a long dress that reached the knee, was brown in color, had a texture similar to a skin coat with enough filling, which left the arms and legs much thicker. They also wore boots, which were very heavy.

\- How the fuck are we going to be able to become powerful witches with this? I can barely walk! I can barely even breathe, I feel like my body is killing me... Ahhh... How horrible!

Says Diana.

\- I made the most advanced and powerful tunics of magic, with tunics like this your magic becomes so restricted that it would be necessary to become witches as powerful as Eleanor in order to at least release a spell that causes something, the weight is the equivalent to feel 10 times heavier, the mobility also gets in the way, with that you will have more restricted movements, if I succeeded...

Says Ryouko until Gwendolin appears trying to jump and giving some punches in the air.

\- There is! Ahhh! Iaa! This thing is really good!

Says Gwendolin trying to punch the air.

\- We have a witch prodigy here.

Says Eleanor.

\- Oh no! I'll make it too!

Says Diana trying to jump and giving a flyer in the air and ending up falling to the ground.

The girls begin to laugh at Diana's attempt to strike, but soon they are given the order to begin training and will stretch, although with great difficulty, since the tunic affected a lot in flexibility. After finishing the stretching session, they start walking and with that outfit it was much more complicated, even more so that Eleanor and Ryouko made a point of following the two girls using their broomsticks.

\- Let's go! Run! Run! You're looking like a bunch of old ladies... Eh... Sorry, Miss Ryouko! Let's go! Diana! Get up from there!

Says Eleanor while the girls were running and Diana ended up taking a tumble, but soon her mother lifts her using magic.

\- Come on girls! It's not by going soft that you'll become powerful witches! Keep going!

Says Ryouko.

Diana soon starts thinking about an idea and while running she used a spell to try to take off her boots, but soon she ends up carrying a Ryouko cane on her head that makes her fall with everything on the ground.

\- Without taking off your boots! You will train with your own weight! Now get up from there and go back to the group.

Says Ryouko with arms crossed while Diana stood up.

\- Okay...

Says Diana with difficulties in getting up.

Diana soon gets up and little by little she runs to accompany the group, when the girls arrive, Maria wonders about the delay of her friend who says it was because a certain person hit her with a staff, but soon as she faces Ryouko the younger Cavendish returns to run normally.

The running session took an hour, they were all somewhat dead tired, managing to run for about 3.5km, which seemed more like they were walking than running in fact, at the end of the race, the five girls throw themselves into the grass dying of fatigue.

\- Ahhh... I don't know how I can stand it... And it's just the heating... Without those heavy clothes I'd be dead by now... Imagine now...

Says Diana panting.

\- Nobody tells you to be lazy, life isn't just about having sex with Maria and riding things, we have an important mission, don't you want to be the first witch to be caught? Do you?

Says Eleanor hitting the sole of Diana's feet with a staff.

Diana just got mad and then soon Ryouko arrived with the food, it was until a good meal that consisted of plenty of rice, fish, beans, eggs and some vegetables. They all began to fill the bowls with food and gradually devoured all those trays that were full and soon began to empty, this while the sun began to appear in the sky, which gave a beautiful landscape for the couple Cavendish Du Nord start to kiss. Lorraine was watching Gwedolin looking at the sky and her face in profile started to charm the younger Morris, which little by little Gabriela was noticing her sister who was drooling in Benson.

\- Are you enchanted by Gwen?

Whispers Gabriela.

\- No. Stop imagining things sis.

Whispers Lorraine stained.

\- Come on Loris, go talk to her.

Whispers Gabriela pushing Lorraine.

\- No! Gab... Gabriela! No!

Says Lorraine.

Gabriela still insists and pushes Lorraine until she arrives in Gwendoline at the moment that Gwen turns her face she runs into the younger Morris all blushed, with that Benson just gives a smile.

\- What was Lorraine? What brings you here?

Says Gwendolin a little coloured.

\- It's just that the sunrise is so beautiful...

Says Lorraine as she moved her locks of hair.

\- Yes, I see, it really is very beautiful... They bring back good memories... You know...

Says Gwendolin.

\- I imagine...

Says Lorraine.

Gwendolin then starts telling Lorraine, memories she had from her childhood, when she and Wendolin were younger and still had their parents alive, as if they were playing in the backyard of the house, running together, or trying to do a spell or another, betting broom races and had very supportive parents.

But one day she told that she lost her parents around April 1745, when telling about the loss of Gwendolin's parents she starts to cry a little and on impulse Lorraine hugs Gwen, which comforts Benson a little.

\- You know... I love hugs... I feel safe... You remind me of my sister and my parents... Thanks for that Loris...

Says Gwendolin as Lorraine blushes.

\- Lo... Lo... Loris?

Says Lorraine blushing.

\- Isn't that the nickname your sister gives you? I thought it was very cute and you Loris? How is your relationship with your family? From what I saw your mother is very strict and does not accept anything.

Says Gwendolin.

Lorraine was still all embarrassed because Gwen called her by the nickname Loris, but soon Morris starts telling about what her life is like, about how she has to put up with her mother being rigid. When she was younger until things were better, since her father was a more open minded person and didn't care about this kind of thing, but one day she ended up losing her father around November 1749, from that moment on, was what made Jennifer Morris even more rigid and bitter, she took this bitterness and sadness into account in her daughters, many times they ended up feeling the weight of this guilt having to act as her mother ordered.

Gwendolin soon gave Lorraine a hug when she told about the moment her sister disappeared, how she was worried about Gabriela, even thinking for a moment that Morris older had died.

With time passing by and the girls talking among themselves, the time for another phase of training arrives, this time the girls had to fight among themselves, the doubles were defined, Gabriela against Lorraine, Maria against Gwendolin and Diana would be the "lucky" to face Ryouko.

\- Oh really! Because I have to be the first to face the old lady!

Says Diana until Ryouko hits her on the head with a stone.

\- Old woman lapses nothing, look at the respect.

Says Ryouko.

\- Get started!

Says Eleanor.

The fights started and were until well level among the girls, but in Diana's case she was all the time trying to hit a punch or another in Ryouko that she dodged practically without moving and many times she hit a staff in Cavendish, until the girl with green hair gets angry and with anger she ends up hitting Kagari's staff with everything and the impact of that punch ends up dragging the old woman a little backwards, but without making her fall.

\- Did I do that?

Says Diana looking at her hand in shock until she is hit with everything on the back by a staff

\- Rule number one, never let your guard down.

Says Ryouko.

Diana ends up being thrown with everything forward and even falls down causing a mound of earth to rise, with this she gets up and begins to try to attack Ryouko again, which she only deviates with ease. This lasted at least about 30 minutes of fighting, the girls who fought each other were only a little wounded, with some lighter bruises, so much so that they were healed without much magic spent by Eleanor. The younger Cavendish, on the other hand, was quite wounded, Kagari caught it very heavy with the girl with green hair.

\- Fuck Ryouko, you caught it heavy with my daughter... She almost died... I'm using almost all my magic to heal her.

Says Eleanor healing Diana.

Eleanor finishes healing Diana and she was still a little hurt, but enough to continue the training, the younger Cavendish gets up and goes to the girls who were a little worried, even more Maria.

\- Love are you all right?

Says Maria worried.

\- Hello, now let's finish this training shit.

Says Diana.

\- It is not even close to the end yet.

Says Eleanor.

Soon the next phase of training begins, it was Maria's favorite part that consisted of training using brooms, this time they had to fly through a course full of obstacles and take a few laps, in at least one hour, the course was about 8km and was full of necessary rings that the witch has to pass in the middle, some plates that moved, some more technical courses passing through the forests and even involved giving some pirouettes. As usual Du Nord always used her trick of sabotaging herself, which Ryouko always noticed, but let the redhead do. Soon they started and the clothes had something else that hindered, the broom control was more complicated as well as the speed, but on a good side it could protect against any impact. Incredibly the only one that stood out was Maria, she flew like a normal witch, although a little slow.

\- Maria has a future with broomsticks.

Says Ryouko.

\- I also notice this, she controls much better than the girls, but this I already knew, it's just a heavy outfit, she's really superior to the girls with a broom...

Says Eleanor.

\- Sabotaged, maybe you haven't seen, but I always see. Maria sabotages herself, she is in another league, she doesn't fly against the girls, but against herself, this girl will be a future World Broom Racing Championship champion... I would even say that a multi champion in fact, she can repeat the greatness of Sarah Campbell, that I am sure.

Says Ryouko.

In this training the other girls sometimes ended up meeting with the plates and many of them hit from the front, or couldn't turn so easily, which made brooms and more brooms break. Even Maria who was the fastest was breaking the broom, but it was a very different case since Du Nord simply went on her edge along the way, getting as close as possible to a possible collision, sometimes she would hit, but with the broom broken and uncontrollable, she continued.

After an hour, the girls finish with the training that involved taking a few laps, as always Maria was the one who was far ahead, the skill of Du Nord's broom was vastly superior, which impressed even Eleanor, not even the oldest Cavendish was as skilled as the redhead. Diana was the one who broke the brooms the most, needing at least 17 brooms, while Maria went with the same broom from beginning to end, which was impressive. The one who did less laps was Lorraine with 10 laps and the one who finished more laps was Maria with 46 laps. When they all landed the girls were even amazed with the incredible speed and control of Du Nord.

\- Forty-six laps! Love! You are four times faster than us. How is that possible? We can barely control these brooms, even more the weight of the clothes.

Says Diana impressed.

\- Only 46? Well I think I should improve the broom control and try to break less, so I would complete 50 laps more easily.

Says Maria.

After finishing the broom racing part, the final phase, which consisted of endurance, was a series of differentiated trainings, between running on foot, swimming, bodywork, meditation and precision training.

Away from there, in the hiding place of the hunting witches, the supreme leader had arrived, a meeting would begin between her and the hunting group "The fertility stone", one of the girls who was in the group was extremely dissatisfied, even more because of the mass escape that took place.

\- V***** we need to change for good! How do you bind witches in such useless chains! A girl with a lime managed to cut that chain in the middle!

Says J*****

\- Really V*****, that's why I was called here, I will ask for a partnership with you, I will give all the assistance including security witches if you find another place where you have much more security to arrest the damned, you can be sure that they will be for my account, the payment will still be the same, but you have to expand your business further.

Says Mildred Berger.

\- I was thinking about each one of us spreading ourselves in esonderijos through Ireland. What does my sister think? If we have help from other witches for security, we will be able to focus for good on hunting.

Says J*****.

\- Okay, okay! That is, you can expand your business, but know something... I will not participate directly in this hunt, you know that very well.

It says V*****.

\- I know, I know, I just needed your consent, so we accept your partnership Mildred, it's very good to have the supreme leader by our side, so let's be the greatest of the witch hunts!

Says J**** shaking Mildred's hand.

After this quick meeting Mildred was leaving the witches' fortress, but soon she decides to stop and talk to V*****, leader of the group of hunting witches, she was walking the halls and soon was stopped by the supreme leader.

\- I don't know why you still hunt these witches, I know that in your second job you are different V*****.

Says Mildred.

\- I don't know what Mildred is talking about.

It says V*****.

\- I know very well, or are you going to hide me about the lesbian paradise in France? I've searched and many of the witches who were to be condemned or banished are living there and guess who decided their sentence?

Says Mildred making V**** clench his fists.

\- They are already with the destination set, leave them alone, there you have no authority, try to do anything and I do not take responsibility for witches who are received by bullets, that is my property, so it is good that you respect the law of private property.

It says V******.

\- So you assume to be the owner of the lesbian paradise? How nice to know... Fucking bitch! Just wait and one day I'll break up with you V******, one day this mask of yours will fall off.

Says Mildred.

V***** Just walk out of there as if nothing had happened and completely ignore Mildred Berger, going to talk to his wife about this plan and that maybe could get in her way, since the leader of the hunting witches worked as the judge responsible for condemning the witches who were caught, only she had a huge problem to face that was the fact that Mildred Berger knew that she was protecting the captured witches.

See you, trained witches...

Full name: Gabriela Morris

Date of birth: 21/02/1734

Place of birth: Weddinburgh, Scotland, UK (Scottish)

Height: 1,49m

Weight: 52 kg

Measurements (bust/waist/hips): 90/60/96

Hair color and appearance: Copper color red, medium length, comes on the shoulder line, straight, with no bangs.

Eye color and appearance: Dark brown.

Physical appearance: Caucasian pale skin, rounded nose, large breasts, wide hips

Lorraine Morris' younger sister, Jennifer Morris' daughter, she is practically the girl her mother didn't want, even more so after her mother discovered that she is a lesbian, just like her mother, Gabriela is extremely talented with memory spells and one day dreamed of becoming worthy of the witch's title of Morris family memories. Unfortunately fate was cruel and caused the firstborn to end up being trapped in the clutches of the hunter witches. A sweet, gentle, determined, shy and reserved girl, Gabriela is well behaved, but sometimes she likes to pick on her younger sister about the girl's passion.


	52. The Cavendish Du Nord love stone

With the training the girls were getting better and better about their magical skills, the magic tunic was working, little by little the girls were getting used to those clothes that made the movements more difficult, even more so that they wore them all day long, even to sleep and eat. The clothes had bracelets and anklets that kept the same restrictions and weight as the clothes.

Until then, the one who stood out was Maria who managed to have an enormous control with her broom, even regarding the magical power, since she was able to go until very well fighting. Many of these fights when made against Ryouko, Kagari managed to leave the girls on the edge of death and when many times they were cured, they came back a little stronger than normal.

The relationship between Gwendolin and Lorraine also gradually grew closer, Morris tried sometimes to talk a little with Benson, as embarrassed as she felt, while Gwen found the shy redhead's way cute.

August 10, 1753, the day dawned in the mansion of the Cavendish family, the couple Cavendish Du Nord woke up from another exhaustive night of love, that they even made wearing the anklets and bracelets that restricted the magical power, when they woke up, one faces the other, that was a day off from training.

\- Good morning my love.

Says Maria smiling at Diana.

\- Good morning, today we are off and you know what that means?

Says Diana.

\- A whole day making love?

Says Maria biting her lips.

\- But not before without us doing something first? Do you remember that we had made all that journey behind the relics of the fertility stone? So... I had an idea... We've been together for two months and we've also had a love since our childhood, we have a relationship for a while... I think it's time to go after the love stone.

Says Diana.

Maria smiles and agrees with Diana, so they both get up, take a bath together, change and then go to the dining room, where they meet the girls, including Lorraine was there, getting permission to sleep at the Cavendish family residence, which was a miracle for her to get, since Morris' mother was very strict.

\- Good morning!

They all say.

\- Good morning girls.

Says Diana rubbing the back of her neck.

\- So? Will the couple enjoy the day off and send it to see?

Says Eleanor while the other girls were laughing.

\- Mom! You don't say that, you're going to leave me embarrassed... Mary and I were thinking of going to the cave of the love stone... We want to make the next relic of the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- Oh, now I understand, so being that way, you can go, but only you two and remember... No fucking around... From what Diana Cavendish's book of the fertility stone had said, in the case of sexual intercourse, it can occasion the appearance of 100 love stones.

Says Eleanor.

\- We know that, I even decorated the location; we'll just eat a little and leave from here.

Says Diana.

Diana and Maria soon began to eat some and soon after, they went with their brooms to the cave of the love stone, while the two were traveling north. Lorraine holds Gwendolin's hand and Benson faces her somewhat flushed.

\- Loris? What is it?

Says Gwendolin stained.

\- Come with me! Let's have some fun

Says Lorraine.

Gwendolin and Lorraine go hand in hand through the corridor, until Morris takes her outside the mansion, it was a sunny day, one of the hottest in history there was 26 degrees and everyone was shaking with the heat, including the two girls, until the two arrive at the edge of a river and sit in the surroundings.

\- What heat...

Says Lorraine.

\- About having some fun... Did you mean get in the water? Because it's so hot...

Says Gwendolin.

Lorraine a little bit flushed agrees with the head and with this soon ends up seeing Gwendolin slowly taking off her dress and staying only wearing briefs. That showed a little of Benson's few curves, that while Morris also slowly took off and the briefs defined even more the redhead's curves.

\- You are very beautiful Loris... Do you realize that? I wish I had curves like that and hips that wide... I mean...

Says Gwendolin stained while looking at Lorraine's body.

\- Ah that... Your body is beautiful too... Let's get in the water... This sun is killing.

Says Lorraine.

Lorraine soon enters the river and Gwendolin also enters the water, the two begin to play with each other, wetting each other throwing water between them, until in this game of wetting each other Morris ends up stumbling and with this falls on top of Gwen Benson sits down while the redhead stood on top of her and the two faced each other, until little by little they approached the faces, but quickly both separate the faces and were extremely flushed.

\- Ahhh! Loris... Sorry!

Says Gwendolin turning her face.

\- Ah all right... It was impulse... So let's play in the water again?

Says Lorraine while Gwendolin agreed with the head.

Lorraine and Gwendolin soon return to play in the water, this time they pushed each other and stayed using magic, even manipulating a little of the water and making some jets hit each other, until a frog appears and soon Gwen makes a point of catching this frog with his hands and with this Morris soon comes running out of the water, screaming with fear.

\- Gwen! Ahhh! Get that thing away from me! That disgusting thing! Ahhh!

Says Lorraine turning her face in fear.

\- Are you afraid? But it's just a little toad.

Says Gwendolin laughing.

\- Put that thing down! Ahhhh!

Says Lorraine running out.

Lorraine runs from Gwendolin until she accidentally bumps into a group of teenagers, where they had 2 girls and 4 other boys of high class, who when seeing Morris with wet briefs collide with one of the girls, they start laughing at the girl.

\- Hohoho! If it isn't Lorraine Morris, all sloppy, what happened? She lost all her money and only got her drawers? She became a poor girl and decided to swim in the river, but what a classless girl, where did her tunic go?

Says Maddison (one of the girls).

\- You bastard! Don't treat Lorraine Morris like that, this damn thing filled my dress with dirt and wet it yet, my mother will kill me!

Says Hannah (the other girl).

\- Hey! Since she's just in her pants I and my partners can take advantage of her.

Says Jackson (one of the boys).

\- Without this Jackson, you will be my husband, but the others, I don't care, at least this way we can watch how it is for the day we will consummate our marriage. Hohoho! I love the idea, hold it! It makes up for ruining my dress!

Says Hannah shaking herself with the fan.

\- Try your luck.

Says Lorraine getting up and staying in a defensive pose.

\- Hahaha! A girl fight, who do you think you are? Girls don't fight, even more with boys, we are much stronger than you.

Says Troy (The tallest and strongest boy).

Troy, Robert and Virgil start to surround and surround Lorraine who was all carefree, when the three of them get close to Morris, she soon dodges their blows and soon hits Troy with a punch that makes him be dragged back with everything. Meanwhile Gwendolin reaches the group and she was watching her friend fighting against the three without any problem, until she leaves the three immobilized and uses a rope spell which makes the three boys stay tied.

\- What? She is a witch! What the fuck! I forgot that Morris are witches too!

Says Maddison taking steps backwards.

\- And that brunette? Was she with you? So you two were naked? So you mean we have two lesbians and two lesbian witches? Hohoho! How wonderful, did you know that witches pay very well for lesbian witches? Too bad I'm not a huntress.

Says Hannah shaking herself.

\- We are not lesbian witches! Just witches! We were swimming in the river! Let's get out of here Gwen!

Says Lorraine turning around.

Lorraine and Gwendolin soon return to the riverbank, get dressed and walk to another place away from the group, which luckily did not have witches, but non-magical people who even hate witches. Meanwhile, time went by and soon Diana and Maria arrived at the cave of the love stone, the two of them landed and soon lay down on the grass to relieve the heat a little.

\- Ahhhh! We have arrived... At last... It was so hot...

Says Maria.

\- He won't even tell me... I still don't understand why we maidens have to wear all this, even in the summer we have to wear all this.

Says Diana opening her dress.

\- Diana! Are you really going to get naked?

Says Maria blushed.

\- And what is the problem? We are in the middle of nowhere. What do you think about doing here before we leave, we make the love stone and enjoy it here, outdoors hehe.

Says Diana biting her lips while taking off her dress.

Diana and Maria get undressed little by little, until they were wearing only drawers they face each other and get blushing, soon the Cavendish starts to lower the drawers little by little, but Du nord puts her hand on the arm of the girl with green hair.

\- Do you want to get naked already?

Says Maria blushed.

\- You have seen this more than once, so why not?

Says Diana moving Mary's hand to Cavendish's breasts.

\- Then dance and take off those briefs sensually.

Says Maria unbuttoning her drawers.

Maria little by little unbuttoned her drawers while Diana stood in front of Du Nord, slowly she passed her fingers through her body, dancing slowly and sensually, little by little Cavendish's freckled breasts were showing and with that the redhead bit more and more her lips, according to the green-haired girl's drawers.

\- Para! Tata! Tara! Pararan tantan!

Diana singing while she lowered her drawers with her back to Maria.

Diana was on her back and little by little as she descended it was possible to see the curves of Venus that made a little above her buttocks, until when she descended the underwear for a whole was showing Cavendish's butt and as soon as she stayed the show, Maria doesn't waste time and uses a spell to create a ghost hand that slaps the back of the girl with green hair that releases even a groan.

\- Ahh... Hmmm... That Maria...

Says Diana.

\- Hehe, tasty.

Says Maria laughing.

After being totally naked Diana turns to face Maria and coincidentally a leaf gets in the way of Maria's field of vision and faces Cavendish's genitalia, but soon that leaf follows the path and flies with the wind, but even so the intimacy of the green-haired girl was covered by a beam of light and soon Du Nord starts to laugh.

\- Baby, I can't see your little Diana.

Says Maria laughing.

\- Maria! That's how I get dull; don't call my pussy that.

Says Diana shrinking with shame.

\- So... Let's make these love stones?

Says Maria scratching her neck.

\- Come on, then I want to rub myself out here on your little Maria.

Says Diana laughing.

Diana and Maria go to the side of the cave of love stone, Cavendish even says what her ancestor had said, saying that the presence of Du Nord only made the place more beautiful, the two enter the small pond with heated water and then give the first kiss. Their love was true, they had sincere feelings for each other, this was proven with a glow emanating above their heads.

In a short time the love stone appears and falls on Diana's head that soon begins to complain.

\- Hey!

Says Diana.

\- We did it!

Says Maria.

\- Only three more to go.

Says Diana.

Diana and Maria kiss each other three more times, the love stone appears three more times, the two of them take the relics, go outside and put them in a little bag that was beside the broom of Cavendish, the sky was clean and some birds passed through the air, they looked at the landscape while lying on the grass and holding hands.

\- Today is a wonderful day.

Says Maria.

\- A wonderful day to have sex hehe. Are you ready to feel all the love that Diana Cavendish has to offer?

Says Diana staying on top of Maria.

Maria just agrees with Diana and soon they start kissing, passing their hands through Cavendish's naked body, Du Nord slowly reached her girlfriend's buttocks and soon gave her a squeeze that made her stop kissing on the spot, making the green-haired girl a light distance away while a bridge of saliva formed between the two lips.

\- What was love? I always feel those beautiful buttocks.

Says Maria.

\- Now you will stay on top of me.

Says Diana while passing her tongue on her lips.

Maria and Diana roll on the floor and change sides, the Cavendish doesn't delay and soon slaps everything on Du Nord's buttocks, putting both hands down and squeezing them as she softens the meat, doesn't take long and soon the redhead starts kissing her girlfriend, as the lip seal was rolling between the two, the girl with green hair takes advantage that she was with her hands near the intimate area of her girlfriend and soon passes her fingers between that area.

The touch makes Maria fall a little with the weight on top of Diana, who keeps passing the finger on the intimacy of Du Nord, which takes advantage of the other hand to go down through the belly of her girlfriend until she reaches the intimacy. The two stop with the lip seal and face each other again.

\- Heh... How about a little game? Whoever releases first will be on top of the scissors.

Says Maria.

\- Sure.

Says Diana biting her lips.

Diana and Maria lie down facing each other, they put their hands in each other's intimacy, little by little the fingers slide by the lips, until they reach the surroundings of the vaginal canal where the two give the way of each other, stimulate and expel the vaginal fluid.

\- Hmmm... That love, puts tasty...

Says Diana.

Diana put two fingers inside her girlfriend's vaginal canal, while Maria needed only one finger, Du Nord knew how to stimulate Cavendish very well, so much so that it didn't take long for the green-haired girl to start weakening a little, her fingers were moving more slowly, but she tried her best to make the redhead expel the juice.

\- Hmmm... Maria... Then you break me... Hmmm...

Says Diana biting her lips.

Diana soon takes her fingers out of Maria's vaginal canal and uses her index finger to stimulate the area around Du Nord's clitoris and this even works, making the redhead start to weaken a little, but soon this makes Maria have an idea and soon she takes her finger out and puts two at once inside Cavendish's vaginal canal, which soon releases a loud moan.

\- Ahhhhh! Ahhhh! Hmmm... Maria

Says Diana expelling the vaginal juice.

\- Looks like someone lost, hehe.

Says Maria licking her fingers.

Maria gets up and soon without wasting time, Du Nord takes Diana's thigh and soon the two are embedded, it doesn't take long the redhead rubs herself against the Cavendish who was just looking at the sky all relaxed after expelling the vaginal fluid, but little by little she was getting an expression of excitement.

\- Hmmm... Go Maria... What a delight... Scrubs delicious... Go...

Says Diana moaning.

\- Hehe... I'm loving this... Dealing here is so good...

Says Maria rubbing herself against Diana.

Diana and Maria stayed in this scrub for a long time, even when Du Nord expelled her vaginal juice, the redhead made a point of continuing to scrub herself and even faced Cavendish with her pupils making a heart shape.

\- Ahhh... I'm all wet...

Says Maria expelling the vaginal juice.

\- Hmmm... I'm staying...

Says Diana.

Maria and Diana stay a few more minutes rubbing each other, until Du Nord gets a little tired and panting, finishing with this rubbing, both girls uncouple and look at the sky, after making so much love.

\- Oh love... It was so good and so tasty... Shall we take a shower and go home?

Says Diana.

\- Nah... Let's just rest and leave for another one, it's still hot, I don't want to put on my hot dress...

Says Maria.

\- You're right, I love the wind blowing through my pussy.

Diana says until Maria starts laughing.

\- Love! Speak with more manners.

Says Maria laughing.

Maria and Diana rest for at least 10 minutes and soon they make more and more love again, while they observe the landscape, taking advantage of the open air and the isolation to stay all afternoon loving each other. This time only one relic is missing so that the couple Cavendish Du Nord can form the fertility stone.

See you, Love Stone...


	53. Where’s Wendolin Benson

Things at the Cavendish family residence only got better every day, the relationship between Diana and Maria got even closer, the two became inspiration for the other girls when they would start dating, the stone of love was one of the great reasons to make it increasingly clear that the couple Cavendish Du Nord was being the example of dating, more than the two once in a while fights were often silly fights and also resolved very quickly.

Gwendolin and Lorraine were another possible couple that was appearing, Morris after that day that the two spent refreshing, the relationship of both girls got very close, besides also having a demonstration that the power of the two girls was very high, at the moment that the redhead went to defend herself from the boys that would rape, she had no problem punching them, even more that she was with anklets and bracelets that did the same function of the tunics that they used to wear in training. It also showed that the girls were even too used to those conditions.

Away from there, on the outskirts of Ireland, the group of hunting witches prepared a surprise for their leader, something they hid from the witch for a long time, something that would clarify things for her once and for all. The hunting witches were also getting a perfect realization of the plan they made, by arranging old buildings scattered around the island and thus set up the fortresses and hideouts where they would leave the witches who were hunted.

August 11, 1753, in the main hiding place of the hunting witches, was the birthday of the leader of the group, she was waking up after an orgy night she had between her and all the others in the group. One thing until common among the hunting witches, she was the first to wake up and soon V***** gets up and goes to the bathroom, do her personal hygiene and also spent some time looking in the mirror reflecting on life.

\- (Another year of life... 21 years in this life that I didn't want to be... All I wanted was to be next to my wife... To have my family... To give back the glory that family... One day it had... But because of J**** everything went down the drain, she with that desire for money and power, I never thought that my sister would corrupt herself so much... Things I don't do for love... At least this hunt is giving me full tracking of the witches that are captured... I can know who it is... I can exonerate them all when they are judged, at least for that I am doing a good thing... But I still feel disgusted for being responsible for destroying families of witches... All because of this stupid law!)

V***** punches the wall and starts to cry a little, that while her wife E***** was watching her girlfriend, she was a little bit worried, until she hugs her from behind, due to the height difference between them, the blonde's hug practically involved the little redhead.

\- V*****...

It says E****.

\- My love... Only you understand me...

It says V*****.

\- Happy Birthday my love... Today my dear V***** turns 21 years old. 21 years that you show yourself an incredible witch... Come with me, I'll give my baby wife a bath; at least with me I know that you love me more than the others...

It says E***** carrying V***** in your arms.

\- I will always love you E*****, sorry to do with the others... I'm really sorry my love...

Says V*****

\- Relax, I know you love me and I know you only do it with others because you are naive and silly, but that doesn't make you a traitor, I know the pressure that you are... I have part of the guilt in having given you the idea to do this kind of thing.

It says E*****.

E**** takes V***** to the bathroom of her hiding place, where soon begins to wash the back of the wife, who was still very reflective, the blonde passed the delicate hands for the body of the redhead and went very affectionately washing the body of the lowest, until after a while ends with the rubbing with a sponge.

\- Ready V****, can you get in the water, please?

It says E*****.

V***** goes into the water while E***** were washing themselves, the redhead makes a point of taking her wand and uses a spell to inhibit the sound, so she can discuss with the blonde something more serious and particular about all this witch hunting and also how everything was getting out of the leader's control.

\- E****, I know I can trust you, tell me... You are noticing a strange behavior in my sister and in N*****, I feel that they are up to something, I am also starting to think that M**** is not comfortable doing all these hunts, it is very strange the way she is submissive to my sister, I am thinking that she does things hidden from me that affect other people... Really bad things... I've been noticing that J***** is behaving very strange, cruel until...

It says V******.

\- I don't know... I'll try to get some extra information... All I know is that J**** is quite dissatisfied with his actions... Even more with Mildred Berger's constant visits, I don't like that supreme leader at all... I so wanted you to take her place soon... That was the end of it... I think she must have told you about what you do in your work...

Says E*****

\- J***** has to understand that the world she lives in has many unjust laws... She's being too hypocritical to be a lesbian who mistreats other lesbians and still calls them scum... I'm afraid of what my sister is capable of... I'm afraid one day I'll be betrayed... J**** will get thirsty for power and that's for sure, Mildred can manipulate her into it...

Says V*****

\- And what would happen if Mildred manipulate J*****?

Says E*****

\- We could be in a complicated situation, Mildred has a source of hidden magic, I do not doubt it. Where do you think the magic of the damned witches goes? It has to go somewhere. If that place is her own or even Julia... She can use Julia against me and I can be defeated.

It says V*****.

\- Relax love... Above all J**** is your sister, she loves you more than anything, she knows that you are the oldest. She knows the fight you made to take care of her, she knows the love you feel for her, Didn't they say that today they prepared a surprise?

It says E****.

V***** puts his hand on his chin and thinks about this surprise that the girls talked about the day before, while E***** goes into the water and starts hugging, exchanging some caresses with his wife.

After a while they both finish bathing, V***** takes the spell to inhibit the sound, gets a towel, where she dries and wraps herself in a robe, E***** does the same and then takes the wife at the waist starting to kiss her, the two stay a long time in a lip seal, until they return to the room, where they notice that the other girls had already got up and that they also left a message to the leader,

"V*****, we went to get your surprise. Please wait in the main hall, I'm sure you'll love the surprise we left you, you'll have a lot of food too, I let some maids prepare the meal during the night for you to have a well deserved banquet this morning? Who knows, we might even have another orgy like yesterday's... With affection, your dear sister J*****."

\- It seems that the surprise will happen... Come on E*****, since we have a banquet waiting for us, we won't let the maidservants work all night in vain.

It says V****.

E**** only agrees with the head, the two go to the main hall and there were most of the servants, who congratulated V***** for her birthday, they even bowed to the supreme leader who earnestly soon said to all go to rest, knowing that they spent the whole night working, they obey the redhead and also thank her for her kindness.

\- There's no need to make our maidservants work all night for that... at least the food they prepared must be good, there's a real banquet here.

It says V***** going to the table.

On the tables there were several delicacies, high class and luxury foods, such as pheasant, turkey, filet mignon, ham, these meals were always accompanied by spices, spices imported from the East Indies, some even from the region of South America as well, several fruits were also present. In the drinks, coffee and chocolate were present, besides a lot of sugar, J**** spared no effort and made a point of bringing a royalty level banquet for the sister's birthday.

\- This banquet I have to say that our maidservants have been very capricious...

It says V**** eating a piece of pheasant.

\- J**** will always want to give the best to the sister... Just like me...

Says E*****

\- Love only from you being the person I can trust with secrets, is already the greatest gift of all.

It says V**** standing on tiptoe and kissing the cheek of E*****.

Time goes by, V**** and E***** ate while they were talking among themselves, until J****, N***** and M***** arrived with a huge wooden box with some holes and some ties that passed around that box, it was the gift that the girls made the redhead.

\- Happy Birthday V*****!

So the girls say.

\- Thanks a lot! I love you all...

Says V***** smiling.

\- And what is this great gift? Is there a person inside?

Says E**** suspicious.

\- You will see, first of all let's embrace this wonderful woman who turns 21 today! This woman who is my sister! This woman who does everything for us, she who is a fighter, the most powerful witch in the world! My Sister V****!

It says J**** going towards V*****.

J**** is the first to hug her sister, they spend a long time hugging each other, even rolling a lip seal followed by a tongue kiss with a tighter on the older redhead's ass which ironically was lower than the younger one. Then N***** and M***** who came to kiss and hug V****, they were shorter, different from the redhead's sister, they just gave a hug followed by a lip seal. After that hug the girls call E**** to help open the box and ask the leader to sit on her throne.

\- What is so special about this gift?

Says V*****

\- Are you ready?

Says J****.

\- Yes!

They say each one of the girls.

\- Right! So let's pull the ribbons! I hope you enjoy my surprise I made with all my love for you V*****!

Says J*** starting to pull the tapes.

The four of them pull the tapes towards them and soon the box runs out of tapes, with that the walls begin to fall to the outside, a huge curtain of smoke starts to come out, taking time to reveal what was the present. Until the moment that the smoke dissipates, reveals that what was behind was actually Wendolin Benson, she was very different, as if her face had no expression, a necklace very similar to that of M*****, only she had a diamond as a precious stone. When she saw who she was, V***** was stunned, she was shocked, she was speechless, she was frozen, holding the emotion she felt inside, which was a little bit of anger and disappointment.

\- What the fuck is that? I can't believe you guys did that! Is that what happened to Wendolin Benson? What did you do with her? Why doesn't she show any emotion?

It says V****** a little furious.

\- You didn't like it? I had so much work to make it change to your taste.

Says J*****.

\- I didn't like it at all, I hope it's a bad joke, I thought she had been released. And what do you mean change to my taste?

Says V*****

\- Girls take Wendolin somewhere else I need to talk to V**** about what happened to her.

Says J*****

V***** was bubbling with rage, she was extremely angry, discredited and disappointed with her sister, the other witches could see how her expression changed and they were even a little afraid of the redhead, as they left the main hall only the two sisters were there and soon the eldest slaps J**** in the face.

\- Why did you hit me?

Says J*****.

\- J*****! Do you have any idea of the gravity of what happened? You shouldn't do this with someone's life! Yours... Yours... I thought that girl was loose! I thought she was with her sister! You betrayed my trust J**** ******! My own sister! I don't believe... I am so hurt... Now tell me... What have you done with her?

It says V**** holding J***** by the collar.

J***** starts telling about what happened to Wendolin, saying that he wore a slave necklace with a diamond stone, which strengthened even more the control over Benson, but not only had placed a slave necklace, but also made a point of erasing her memories and insert false memories, fragmented, which was leaving the girl with brown hair a little more inexpressive. Besides having also trained her a little.

\- You what? I... I don't believe... J**** *****! Do you have any idea of the consequences you bring to someone who has his memory erased? Do you have any idea what happens to someone when their memory is erased and they have false memories put in place?

It says V***** extremely furious.

\- Relax girl, if you don't want her as a sex doll that does everything for you when you give the will then you can still use Wendolin as a security, she is stronger than me, she is actually stronger than N****, M***** and me together, she realizes us three, you will have a quality security for a future invasion that can happen... Or do you think her little sister won't want to go after? Be prepared, I know how powerful you are sis, but it's always good to have powerful witches on our side, be sure of one thing, that witch sister of hers must be killing herself from training, she must be planning some way to invade and rescue Wendolin!

Says J******.

\- J*****... Look what you've become... The power has gone to your head... She was a life! The right thing to do was to give her back to her sister... Or at least leave her in jail until she's judged and her punishment is legally decided...

It says V**** until J***** completes it.

\- For you to send her to the lesbian paradise? Judge V***** ******, I was surprised at your job, I thought you left all the pleasure of executing the victims for yourself, I was even angry that you were so selfish and wouldn't let me kill any witch, but in fact you protected them! You bastard! You disgust me! You have a huge magical power and yet you don't use it, you have everything to be the biggest witch hunter in history! On top of that I only wanted to get M****** because I didn't want to see myself take part in this witch hunt so as not to stain the family name. Mildred told me everything! I know that she pays for being a lesbian witch advocate and only does this hunt for that reason, I was proud of you sister, today I'm just disgusted, I hope you have fun with your guard.

Says J****** turning her face and leaving the Hall with her nose bent.

\- J****...

Says V******

V***** goes looking at J****** going away and with that starts to kneel on the ground collapsing in crying, until E****** which was looking and listening to the conversation of the two from far away goes to his wife and hugs her, the redhead soon returns the hug and seals her lips with the blonde, after the kiss the tallest carries the leader in her arms and takes her to the room. While the others waited outside and saw J*****'s reaction that was not good at all, she said not to disturb her sister and return to the party, where they noticed that the redhead was not there. Concluding that she was with her wife. Back to the room.

\- V***** doesn't care what your sister said about you. You're not a disappointment, it's nothing J**** said about you, but relax, she's just angry... Soon it will pass, after all your sister still has a lot to mature...

It says E****.

\- And***** she got worse, she became mean and cruel... Why... I'm a terrible sister? And all that love and affection I gave her?

It says V**** until E**** kisses her.

\- Not a bit, you are the most amazing person I know V****, don't be shaken by what your sister said... Look, I will be here to help you in all ways, even if it involves a plan to return Wendolin to the sister, I will be with you, no matter what happens V***** I love you! I'm proud of the wife I have... These 6 years married next to you are the best years of my life, even if things are not so good... Real love is when you don't stop loving and supporting the person even in difficulties... Your dream of making the world better will still be real my love...

It says E**** embracing V*****.

\- I love you E*****, I'm already thinking here of a plan idea... Is there a problem with you having to set up your own fortress and hiding place? Because I had an idea. And this idea will put hope! Hope in our life.

It says V**** taking a box.

The box contained a greenish coloured fertility stone, which leaves E**** a little behind.

\- Calm down, we won't use now, we'll wait for the right moment, I just want to signal that one day we will end up using and it's close, if one of us gets pregnant, we would have to stop hunting witches so we don't end up affecting the child. That's why I had this idea, it will be the initial trigger to end it.

It says V*****.

\- So you mean retirement day will come?

Says E*****

V**** agrees with her head and then she goes back to talking a little bit about the ideas she had, as usual she used a spell to inhibit the sound, so the other witches wouldn't hear anything about their plan, which in fact was happening since J**** was leaning against the door and all she heard was moans, since V**** was smart enough to mask the conversation with another noise.

See you, huntress witches...


	54. Cavendish manor last day of training

V***** and E****** stayed for a long time discussing about their plan to finish at once, at least on their part with the witch-hunt, in their group, which would be somewhat laborious, but first of all the leader would need to know about the whereabouts of Gwendolin Benson, so that thus give the initial trigger for the group of witches "The fertility stone" to finish, at least that was what V***** imagined could happen and that was what she had planned.

In the meantime, rumors also began to appear in Ireland of a thief, a girl with curly brown hair, short stature, who was an extremely powerful witch, who would invade hunting witch prisons and free the lesbian witches, even having a certain reward for the witch who captured that masked thief, but she was so slender and fast that she always passed imperceptible. Another thing she always made clear was to make a point of saying that she had passed through there. "saoirse" which in Irish meant freedom, soon she became known as the thief Saoirse, and little by little the reward for her head was going up to nine pounds for anyone who knew where she was, since she was not seen as a criminal by the witches' advice, which turned out to be the perfect opportunity for the "thief" to get her job done.

The training of the girls was already in a more advanced stage, they were already managing to use much more power to the point of being practically used to all that tunic and extra weight that the magic clothes gave them. Until then, the one who stood out the most in training was Diana, who surprisingly matured a little. Actually it was more out of rivalry with Maria and Gwendolin, she didn't want to be behind anyone anymore, so she made a point of forcing herself with what she gave to overcome more and more. Still Maria remained unsurpassed when it came to controlling broomsticks, that was Du Nord's isolated and special talent and that was unquestionable.

August 31, 1753, The day started at the Cavendish family residence, as it was a training day, the girls as usual always ended up waking up at four o'clock in the morning, only they were no longer being lifted out of bed by Eleanor and Ryouko, they woke up on their own. Diana and Maria were getting up and the two of them got ready for the training day while they talked to each other.

\- Today will be our last day of training here... Monday we will be starting our studies in Luna Nova... Eager to start studying in a witch academy? We will also get the last relic needed to get the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- I'm looking forward to it, yes my love, I just hope that this training has helped in some way... I want to help Gwen, she must be missing her sister for a long time... I don't know what I would do if my sister was captured... Even though I don't have one...

Says Maria.

\- It would be as if I had been captured.

Says Diana.

\- What a horror Diana! Don't think about that kind of thing, if you were captured I would run after god and the world in search of my love, I wouldn't have a witch that will stop me.

Says Maria embracing Diana.

Diana and Maria finish changing and go outside, where they meet the other girls, Eleanor and Ryouko, that would be the last day of the girls' training, at least in the Cavendish family mansion, since Lorraine, Diana, Maria and Gwendolin would follow their lives going to study in Luna Nova. Gabriela would stay in Weddinburgh, following her life and helping Eleanor.

\- Well done girls! Today the long-awaited day has arrived, today you will all train one last time here.

Says Eleanor.

\- It won't be much different than what you're used to, but during the part where you will fight each other, I want you to give everything of yourself, I want to see what you are capable of doing and show the result of all the training you are doing.

Says Ryouko.

After the warning the training starts going normally as usual, first with the stretching, where the girls could already be much more flexible, it was amazing how quickly they could move their limbs and also flex, to the point where they could all put their leg next to their head and sit on the floor doing zero opening.

During the race was another thing that they improved a lot since the first day, where they got the incredible mark of running 10km for one hour, the vigor of the girls was enough to keep the steps in a running rhythm even with the clothes they were wearing, although the girls are a little tired of all that training. That summer they spent was one of the hottest also what helped them to create a lot of resistance.

They rest and eat a little to replenish their energies after the race, Lorraine and Gwendolin were watching the rising sun together, they even touch their cheeks, but soon they separate and become somewhat flushed.

\- Ahh... Loris! Sorry... I was being a little invasive.

Says Gwendolin blushing away the face.

\- No problem Gwen... Your face was so warm...

Says Lorraine.

\- Yours was too, but let's leave it at that. Look at that beautiful sunrise... This landscape is one of the most beautiful things I see when we are training... Even more so when you're in front...

Gwendolin says until Lorraine starts blushing.

\- Yes... Ahhh... So I'll be all dull, I'll be very embarrassed with compliments of your person... Gwen...

Says Lorraine blushing by placing her hand on her cheeks.

\- You look cute squeezing your cheeks like this. They're so pink and fluffy, can I touch them?

Says Gwendolin stained.

Lorraine just agrees with the head, soon Gwendolin goes to the younger Morris and starts to touch with the palm of the hand on the pink cheeks of the redhead, which was blushing, by impulse the girl pulls Benson by the collar of the tunic and with that the two lips accidentally end up touching each other, but soon she separates and gives a light distance. While they were all around, the girls had seen all that scene and they were shocked, but at the same time they were happy to see the kiss of the two girls.

\- Lo... Lo... Loris?

Says Gwendolin stained.

\- It was nothing! It was nothing!

Says Lorraine hiding her face.

\- All right Loris, I know it was impulse... Look I even liked it, it's not going to make us stop liking each other right?

Says Gwendolin while Lorraine agreed with the head.

\- They are two girlfriends! It's two girlfriends...

Says Diana until Maria and Eleanor hit the youngest Cavendish on the head.

\- Diana! Talking about it only makes Lorraine uncomfortable!

Says Eleanor.

\- Take a good look... Let's forget about it and get back to normal training.

Says Lorraine blushing.

The long-awaited part of the training that day comes, which would involve the girls fighting with everything between them. The fights were defined between Diana against Gwendolin and Maria against Lorraine. Gabriela as she wouldn't go to Luna Nova was the one left to fight Ryouko. The girls soon face each other and the fight is signaled to start.

\- Get started!

Says Eleanor.

Gwendolin soon goes with everything running towards Diana who dodges and soon casts a spell which Gwen deviates from, Cavendish's spell will stop at a tree nearby and knocks it down, this while the green-haired girl was about to give a kick which is defended by Benson's arm.

Meanwhile, Lorraine went on top of Maria which she dodged with little leaps back and moving her body until the younger Morris started punching and kicking, which caused Du Nord to start defending herself with punches and kicks that were often encountered.

The fight of four was well balanced, but Gabriela's was another story, the older Morris had the hardest fight which was against Ryouko, but until the redhead was not so hard, she even hit a punch in the face of Kagari, which ended up making the girls stop a little fight to look at that scene in shock.

\- Woah...

They say all four until Ryouko hits a very strong knee in Gabriela.

\- Don't think that hitting a blow will make me have the lowest defense. Another important rule in a fight... Make sure to leave your opponent unable to fight, it won't be a punch that will make an opponent more powerful than you stay on the ground.

Says Ryouko.

Ryouko soon after hitting his knee uses a spell to levitate Gabriela and throws it all towards a tree trunk. When seeing this reaction of the older Kagari the girls even get in shock and fight between them again.

The fight between Gwendolin and Diana was more magical and somewhat violent, the two hit each other with constant punches, punches that were very strong, until they reached the point of equalizing so much that a punch that they exchanged, ended up throwing both girls against two trees that were on each side that they were.

Maria and Lorraine started more in the fight, but later they changed to use more magic, it was an exchange of spells between them that usually ended in collisions or raising smoke as some more explosive spells hit the ground, Du Nord and the younger Morris were not so injured, since rarely one blow caught the other.

Gwendolin and Diana were little by little hurting each other more and more, it was already possible to notice that they had apparent bruises, as well as some bleeding, the two didn't give up for anything to hit the most powerful blows they imagined, the hands of both girls were already red as much as the punches were, they even hit each other once more with a spell and stop facing each other, panting.

\- I have to admit its pretty powerful Diana... Not bad for a girl who was barely fighting before, not bad for the lazy one.

Says Gwendolin panting.

\- Fuck you... I'm not a lazy little maiden, I'm Diana Cavendish.

Says Diana getting angry and going all over Gwendolin.

Gwendolin dodges Diana's onslaught and soon hits a kick on Cavendish's back followed by a few spells that Gwen unleashes bombing the green-haired girl who stops lying on the floor with her back all bleeding due to the spells and as the tunic was very resistant, there were only a few stains on her clothes.

\- Another important tip is not to let anger take over, never fight with anger. You even seem not to listen to Mrs. Ryouko.

Says Gwendolin.

While Diana was getting up and the smoke was clearing, Maria was starting to win over Lorraine, this time she stopped casting spells and called for punches and kicks while she was transporting, which made Morris younger confused, since it was always sudden blows that Du Nord hit her.

\- (Damn! Maria is very fast, I have to find a way to stop her from hitting me... If not then I'll lose... I already know...)

At the moment that Maria transports herself to hit a kick in the nape of Lorraine the younger Morris uses a spell that creates a magic barrier at the time, which holds Du Nord by the leg, with this the redhead disperses the barrier and begins to bombard the other redhead with various spells, some that take full and others by which the girl with short hair can repel.

Lorraine seeing Maria repelling the spells and slowly getting closer and closer to her, starts to take some steps backwards until Du Nord hits a punch that stopped in the arms of the younger Morris, who as much as she defended the redhead ended up being thrown backwards with the impact, noticing that the defense wasn't enough she soon gives a mortal, but is surprised by a spell thrown by the other redhead that ends up exploding very close and throwing a little more backwards.

Meanwhile Diana was getting up from her wounds and was a little wounded, to the point of getting more difficult to fight, already Gwendolin was watching her getting up, waiting to see what Cavendish would do.

\- Will you keep fighting Diana? You're already too hurt.

Says Gwendolin.

\- I'm not hurt, in a fight you should never give up.

Says Diana while an aura emanated around her.

Diana soon takes a stronger step on the ground and goes with everything towards Gwendolin who deviates and tries to kick Cavendish, but when hitting the girl with green hair had disappeared, soon Benson moves and her arm bumps into the lower one that reappears, the two were meeting.

\- Not bad Diana.

Gwendolin says until she is hit by a spell on the face.

This spell was powerful enough to stun Gwendolin and leave her with her guard open, which caused Diana to start hitting a sequence of punches and kicks on Benson who could barely defend herself and hold on to all those blows, until the moment the Cavendish would hit a stronger punch the brunette holds the green-haired girl's hand to which her other hand ends with both hands held.

\- It seems that you have taken a little power out of nothing Diana.

Says Gwendolin.

\- I have that power! It doesn't come from nothing.

Says Diana.

The two keep pushing each other with both hands and soon they start to make more force to the point of an aura emanating as they kept pushing each other, the grass around them started to burn and the earth started to sink, until they stop pushing each other and both hit each other with a punch that grabs well on the face. The punch throws the two who fall to the ground on opposite sides, the two sit on the grass and pass their hand on their cheeks until Eleanor appears between the two.

\- The fight is over! You can stop!

Says Eleanor.

\- But already?

Says Gwendolin.

\- Just now it would get interesting.

Says Diana passing her hand on her cheeks.

\- They will take the healing potion, I will send Maria and Lorraine to stop too.

Says Eleanor.

Diana and Gwendolin go to the resting point where they take the healing potions, which was the most efficient they had, leaving them instantly better. already Eleanor goes to Maria and Lorraine ask the girls to stop the fight, just in the moment that the youngest Morris was on the ground about to lose, the oldest Cavendish appears between the two and almost doesn't take a spell from Du Nord which ends up stopping at the time.

\- Ah sorry Mrs. Cavendish, I didn't realize.

Says Maria scratching her neck.

\- Your fight is over, you will heal yourselves.

Says Eleanor.

Ryouko was also looking Eleanor stopping the fights and signals to Gabriela also to stop, after the end of the fight, the girls are cured by the potions and go to the final stage of training. Where after finishing the training, Ryouko asks the girls to change and take off any trace of clothing that restricted the power, where they come back and were already noticing the difference when jumping on the grass.

\- I am incredibly light!

Says Diana.

\- Me too! It's not like I weigh anything.

Says Maria.

\- Woah!

Says Gwendolin punching the air.

\- Let me see something.

Says Lorraine stretching out her palm and casting a spell of magical energy on a rock, which causes it to disappear on the spot, leaving only the parts around that come out smoke.

\- I wonder if I can jump higher. Woah!

Says Gabriela who jumps a height of 5 meters and lands quietly on the ground.

\- You see. Now they are witches much more powerful than they were before.

Says Eleanor.

\- Now it's just a matter of getting used to this sudden gain of power and also gaining control, that I am sure you will do while you are in Luna Nova, my congratulations, you have become extremely powerful witches.

Says Ryouko.

\- I have to say that you can be more powerful than me, the progress you made in this time was very high, I didn't force myself so much in such a short time, but because of the doubts, remember all the tips we taught, above all, don't let the power go up in your heads, never be arrogant in a fight, you trained just to avoid fighting.

Says Eleanor.

\- What do you mean? We're super fucked and we can't break any hunter witch's face? If we've trained so hard to get strong without using our powers, then what's the reason we trained?

Says Diana shrugging.

\- Defense, you will be able to defend yourselves from the dangers of this cruel world, not to get involved in fights, but to avoid them, but in case of an occasion that will make you fight, you would be prepared, you won't get caught, you can protect other witches, do you understand now?

Says Eleanor.

Diana just agrees with the head, with that the girls go back to the inside of the mansion of the Cavendish family, where they are resting and the couple Cavendish Du Nord takes advantage to make a little love, already Lorraine and Gwendolin, go to the library, where they are reading some books and talking among themselves, Gabriela goes to the balcony and is watching the sky. Near there, there was someone who was watching them, she was a mysterious girl with brown hair and wearing a mask, Saiorse was watching them all the time.

\- (So she's here... These witches will be powerful and ideal for my plan to invade each one of the fortresses of those hunters of the group the fertility stone... I'm sure I found the right witches! Eleanor Cavendish produced perfect fighters to help me with my plan... And on top of that there is a witch who will be very useful to me... Perfect! I'd better get back! The reward for Saiorse is very high).

Saiorse grabs her broom and discreetly flies away from the Cavendish residence, this time flying to the hiding place, the mysterious liberator was very interested in the girls who trained at the Cavendish family residence.

See you, stronger witches...


	55. Diana II in Luna Nova

Some days have passed since the training of the girls in Luna Nova had finished, the girls were without the restrictions of magic and weight, being able to use freely all that magic that they acquired during the training they went through. It was clear the change that the 3 months of training gave, they had a much greater strength than before and were already powerful witches well before they started training, which only intensified even more. All this training would make the time in Luna Nova go until only by the diploma, since they were already powerful witches, they already had a very considerable knowledge in the academy.

September 3, 1753, Diana, Maria, Gwendolin and Lorraine began their studies in Luna Nova, that was only the first day and they were soon lined up with other students for the ceremony that marked the beginning of the year. The director was Catherine Tyrrell, who brought some changes to the academy, such as an improvement in the infrastructure, a general renovation of the building, besides being known for being very rigid, since it demanded a lot that the students wear a more formal type of uniform. In addition, the old shower room was put to an end, alleging that students could do things without supervision, moving to a room with showers, at least for lower class students.

\- And here we are! To start another year at our witch academy! The year that brought some new students! Students who passed the year! Students who were not approved, but have a second chance! This year was marked by some reforms! I put an end to that bathroom for a shower room only, so the students don't spend so much time there! Remember to keep order, we follow the laws of the magical world, that is, no funny business between you! I hope you students feel at home and study hard to become witches worthy of receiving a witch's degree from the Luna Nova Witch Academy! After this speech, meet the teachers who will accompany you on this journey.

Says Catherine.

Catherine soon presents one teacher for another and after they all present themselves saying what they were going to teach, she begins to say each of the rules of the academy, which did not change much compared to the previous century, only with the huge change that this time lesbian relationships were expressly punished and passive to expulsion, sexual relations could even yield a call from the council to arrest the student who did this. Things weren't easy even in Luna Nova, which was once called a lesbian paradise. After the rules are said, the students are released, they soon go around the halls talking to each other, a little about their teammates too. Diana, Maria and Gwendolin ended up in the red team, already Lorraine ended up in the green team with Alice Hawk and Heather Tyrrell.

\- Me, Maria and Gwen on the same team... How wonderful, I was lucky, I'm on the same team as you...

Diana says until she stops talking.

\- Yes, we were lucky, that was close Diana, don't open that big mouth! It could end up in trouble for our side.

Says Maria.

\- Well we are roommates and teammates, what a bad luck for me to have to be alone fair with these two.

Says Gwendolin.

\- What about me? I don't know any of my roommates...

Says Lorraine until one of the girls puts her hand on her shoulder.

\- You must be my colleague, my name is Alice Hawk.

Says Alice.

\- I am Lorraine Morris, the pleasure is all mine.

Says Lorraine.

\- That's our colleague Heather there, she's very reserved in hers, a bit even angry I'd say, she's the director's daughter. So be careful about anything you say or do around her.

Says Alice whispering to Lorraine as she points to Heather.

\- Well I'll get ready in my room, meet you later.

Says Lorraine.

Lorraine goes with Alice to her team's room while Heather was leaning against the wall all alone, but soon she ends up following the two girls, since she didn't have her room key yet. Diana, Maria and Gwendolin enter their room and soon throw themselves into bed, relieved to finally hear the director's speech.

\- Fuck, but what a fucking place, I honestly got angry with those restrictions... Maria, don't tell me we're going to be all this time without...

Says Diana.

\- We won't go and it won't be a stupid rule that will stop us, we have our privacy here in the right room? Gwen is reliable and another... I'm not going to take a bath in those shower rooms, I'd rather get dirty than do that, let's take a bath right here, this room has room for a bath.

Says Maria.

\- I won't complain so much, the room until it has a bed... I'll stay in the top bunk!

Says Gwendolin climbing on the top bunk while Diana was about to climb.

\- Diana doesn't even come, we sleep in the same bed, we're a couple... In fact, let me make some changes, get in Gwen's bed, I'll change some things in this room.

Says Maria.

Diana climbs on the bunk and stands next to Gwen, while Maria starts to make some changes, the first of them was to make a partition between the bunk and the bed of the two, as well as a screen that divided between the part of the beds and the bathtub, where the girls could bathe and change with more privacy, even more Gwendolin who was very shy about it. When she finishes tidying up Maria calls the girls to come down from the bunk bed.

\- Okay, you can see how it turned out.

Says Maria.

\- Woah! It was amazing, it wasn't even the same room.

Says Gwendolin impressed.

\- So we can have the privacy to...

Diana even says that Mary only waved her eyebrows.

\- Just don't make so much noise, please.

Says Gwendolin as the two started laughing.

Meanwhile in another room Lorraine was talking to Alice and Heather about her and was trying in every way to hide some of the passion she felt for Gwendolin, and also about her sexuality. Until Heather eventually opened her mouth to talk about lesbians.

\- I sincerely hope that there are no lesbians among us, it would be horrible to be abused by one of them... I can't even imagine.

Says Heather disgusted.

\- Wait a minute! It's not like that, lesbians are also people like us, they don't go out sexually abusing others, because that's wrong, what lesbians do so wrong to be considered a crime? I still want to understand.

Says Lorraine.

\- Speaking this way it even seems that you defend this scum of people. They basically destroy nature, they don't reproduce and this goes against the nature of the human being, they're just a bunch of fetishist women who want to have sex without having to get pregnant, I disgust this kind of person... I'm even proud of my sister Natalie; she's an incredible hunter... She even works in the incredible group "The fertility stone", whenever she visits us, she tells us about the incredible stories of hunting that she does, how she is a success and even makes good money with it.

Says Heather causing Lorraine to be in shock and then impressed.

\- (What? She's the sister of one of them. I don't believe it! I'm sharing a room with such a fucking witch... Her sister must have been one of them... But wait a minute... If she's the slayer's sister... Good Loris! I'm a genius! I'm a very smart guy! I can use this girl and make a fool of myself just to get some information from her about where the hunter witches hide... Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer!)

\- Why the finger slap?

Says Heather suspicious.

\- It was nothing, I just thought of something here, but interesting to know that you are the sister of such a famous lesbian witch hunter, it must be amazing... It's just... You don't feel kind of bad about seeing witches hunting witches... We witches are no longer so well regarded by society... With this hunting, it only diminishes us even more...

Says Lorraine.

\- Lorraine Morris... You are very naive girl, I like your way, I'm sure we will be good friends and talk a lot yet, good in a way this witch hunt seems to be bad, but it is not, we are the pride of the churches, we do not let this homosexual pollution take over our society, so yes, it is what keeps us well looked after by the society, this is the jobs they give, it is a chance for witches to earn some living.

Says Heather shrugging.

\- I understood, well I'll go see how my friends are doing.

Says Lorraine going to the bedroom door.

The two girls agree with the head, Lorraine walks the corridors, reflecting on Heather and all that Tyrrell's way of acting, being even a little disgusted, but also a little happy to know that she has a kinship with the hunting witches, when entering the room without knocking at the door she comes across Gwendolin's naked body that was facing Morris.

\- Ahhhhh! Sorry!

Says Lorraine going in and turning her face while Gwendolin put a cloth over her body.

\- Loris! Ahhh! I could knock! Maria! Because you put the bathtub face to face with the door, at least put a screen here in front!

Says Gwendolin stained.

\- (What a cute butt, she has a heart shaped spot on her right side and she has a beautiful body... Now that image will not come out of my head... By the way, her hair is very long, it reaches the butt... What a hair, she naked like this only gets hotter... Loris! Concentrate!)

Maria soon put a screen in front of Gwnendolin leaving her in a more private space while Lorraine was drooling a little, trying to understand what had happened, that until Diana snapped her fingers.

\- Lorraine!

Says Diana.

\- Ah sorry. I walked in without knocking.

Says Lorraine rubbing the back of her neck.

\- So what are your roommates like?

Says Diana.

\- Alice seems nice, but I have to tell you about Heather, she has something that could be very useful for us. We'll just wait for Gwen to finish the bath, because it's a very different thing.

Says Lorraine.

Then the three wait Gwendolin to finish bathing and as soon as Benson finishes, Lorraine starts telling about what she heard to the girls, about a possible plan of invasion the base of the hunting witches that can work.

Meanwhile, far from Luna Nova, in the hiding place of the sister of the leader of the hunting witches "The fertility stone" was talking with the supreme leader Mildred Berger, J**** was extremely angry, it was about the mysterious witch Saoirse. Even more so because Mildred told her that the most powerful witch in Ireland outside the group of the hunters was easily defeated by the masquerade.

\- Damned! Damned! And damn you son of a bitch! Damned witch! I swear I'll raise the bounty on the head of that masked wretch even higher! The damn doesn't stop!

Says J**** beating an angry table.

\- And your sister did nothing about Saoirse? You know how she acts in a not very acceptable way.

Says Mildred.

\- Yes! And that's why I even want to talk to you! That damned one didn't make any measure to end with Saoirse! She didn't want to hire bounty hunters or put a bounty on the damn! V****** is a lesbian witch advocate! That wretch! Mildred... Honestly, I'm not taking it anymore, she's taking me seriously!

Says J*****.

\- So why don't we unite? I can give you an incredible magical power... To the point where we become invincible, all you have to do is get rid of your big sister.

Says Mildred until J**** hits the table.

\- Never! I will not betray my sister! She can make me angry, she can act that way inconsequently, but that won't become a reason for me to turn against her... I'm sorry Mildred...

Says J****.

\- All right... I understand that you don't want to betray your sister's trust, but know this, your sister will betray yours for an hour and when she does, know that I will be here to talk about our alliance.

Says Mildred leaving through the main door.

J**** says goodbye to Mildred, that proposal to betray her sister was tempting, even more so that the supreme leader was rejuvenated, after using the magic of many captured witches to make her young again, surely Berger's power was extremely high, not only because she stayed young, but because of so many witches she made a point of stealing the magic for her own benefit. This called even more the attention of the sister witch of the leader of the group "The fertility stone", since she would have the opportunity to lead and do what she wanted.

J**** was not alone, there was someone who was listening to all the talk of the two, it was Saoirse, incredibly the witch did not make a point of carrying out any attack, so much until she snuck out of the hiding place of the hunting witch and went to hide in the middle of the forest not to be found.

\- (So there is about to happen a betrayal among the witches hunting the fertility stone, this leader of theirs seems a good person... She says she defends lesbian witches, but she keeps hunting... What is the reason to do this... Well I have to go... The time will come when I will have to ask for help from the girls I saw in Scotland, so I spied... They're studying in Luna Nova... That's great... Now I just need more information about the other witches' hiding places and so I can start to put my perfect plan in practice).

Saoirse, after this reflection begins to draw on paper the map of the whole structure of the witch's fortress, so he would have a better idea where to hide, where to infiltrate better and especially how to create the best escape route for the captured witches.

Back in Luna Nova, Lorraine finished telling about what she heard with Heather and it left Diana full of ideas about how to invade the witch base.

\- So Lorraine, I loved knowing about it... Try to collect as much information as you can, this Heather can be very useful to us, with her we will also have information about the hideout of the damned.

Says Diana.

\- But I have to be careful, she is the daughter of the director, any false step and our plan will be in vain...

Says Lorraine.

\- Well at least we already have an important step, we have a gold mine and it won't be long before we can invade the base of these damned witches...

Says Gwendolin.

\- And so save your sister! I swear I will make sure I do it the best I can, I swear I will take every telling word out of that Heather Tyrrell's mouth, I will do it for you... Gwendolin Benson...

Says Lorraine with her hand on Gwen's shoulder.

\- Loris... You're always so nice to me... If you help us that much I don't even know how to thank you...

Says Gwendolin stained.

\- I know how.

Diana says until Maria slaps her.

\- Diana!

Says Maria while the two were laughing.

Lorraine then says goodbye to the girls by giving them a more glued hug in Gwendolin, to the point where each one of them feels each other's hot faces, as she leaves her room, Morris walks down the corridors towards her room, but as soon as she enters without knocking, she finds Alice and Heather kissing.

\- What?

Says Lorraine shocked.

\- Lorraine? We...

Says Alice.

\- Girls explain it to me. Even more you Heather Tyrrell.

Says Lorraine with arms crossed.

\- Look you promise to keep a little secret from my mother... I like girls as much as boys, I only use girls for my fun, I'm not a disgusting lesbian...

Says Heather.

\- I won't tell, what stays in this room doesn't leave this room. Are we clear?

Says Lorraine.

\- (On the first day in Luna Nova and I already have to put up with this fucking redhead wanting to put up authority, she thinks she's the most fucked up, this dumb tabacuda, I bet she's probably a disgusting lesbian and she's just hiding it from me... I haven't been that much with the face of this shit anymore).

\- Okay, you're right. I liked your posture Lorraine Morris... Tell me something... Do you want to get in on this one? It's a nice adventure, since what happens in this room stays in this room... We could make you try an adventure between girls.

Says Heather.

\- No! Please! No! Heather, I'm not that kind of girl!

Says Lorraine turning her face while Heather took off her clothes.

\- Heather! Have more respect! She is our new roommate! Let's not traumatize her!

Says Alice.

\- Boring, because you had to arrive now Lorraine Morris, but tell me... Do you consider yourself a powerful witch? Because one day in the future we can work as hunters beside my sister Natalie, she can introduce her group of hunter witches.

Says Heather.

\- Look Heather this is very sudden, I will think, but I don't know if hunting lesbian witches is the right thing...

Says Lorraine.

\- (It may be an interesting opportunity, but I don't want to take too long to collect information and also her sister could recognize me for being the sister of a fugitive, I don't have Gabriela's brown eyes, but even so care is always necessary).

So Lorraine just takes a book and keeps reading, while Heather tries to get back together with Alice, but Hawk just refuses and will read a book too, which leaves Tyrrell a little bit fuzzy about the whole situation, since she wanted to take some advantage of the girls. A first day in Luna Nova that was full of surprise among the girls.

See you, student witches...


	56. Saoirse

Diana, Maria, Gwendolin and Lorraine started their studies in Luna Nova and the first week until it was quite normal and surprising the girls, since they were much more advanced in relation to the whole class, especially Du Nord in the broom flying classes, she was so ahead and so precise in the broom control, that the teacher tried to challenge for a race and even so lost to the redhead, showing that she was different and that she had the ability of a great champion of the World Broom Racing Championship.

Saoirse was beginning to gain a little fame outside Ireland, also acting in the outskirts of Scotland and also in England, which was already creating an even greater reward for the masked witch, already reached £22 just to capture her. Who left this reward was exactly to the witches of the group "The Fertility Stone" wanting to put an end to this witch. Little by little Saoirse was also becoming a problem for witches connected to the witch council, especially the supreme leader, who was well pressured to take some action regarding the masked.

The hunters of the "The Fertility Stone" group, despite all this problem regarding the mysterious masquerade, could easily hunt witches and still stay on top, even more so that they had different hiding places all over Ireland, but this also made them more tense, as they could suspect that all this Saoirse inactivity to invade their hiding place was actually to plan a much more intelligent invasion.

Lorraine's relationship with her new roommates didn't change much during the week, from time to time she came across Heather leaving the blue team's room, where the class president was even looking at her with a little desire, messy hair and her robe was almost open. The class president Violet Jordan was known for being rigid and very Methodist with all the students of the class, picking up the foot many times, so she was even a little hated. Heather shared some of the secrets with Morris, which she could know a lot of things, but none of them were about the location of the hunter witches' hideout, after all, not even Tyrrell knew, it was very confidential information to be told even to her own sister, which took a little hope away from the redhead.

Alice Hawk, on the other hand, was a good person, she shared some secrets with Lorraine, mainly dissatisfaction with Heather, saying that she didn't like the abusive behavior of the girl, until she felt a little abused in having to do things without will. Even more that the girl was in love with Violet Jordan since the previous year and had even discovered herself a lesbian in the process, but she was still afraid of this discovery.

Gwendolin was always very kind with his friends and was always covering up the moments when Diana and Maria felt like making love and kissing and this happened quite often even, Benson made a point of using a spell to inhibit the sound for the couple to enjoy with all the privacy of the world, besides not generating any suspicion around them.

September 10, 1753, a week had passed since classes began in Luna Nova, the last classes of the day were finishing, it was the levitation magic class and as usual the girls' quartet always stood out from the other girls in the class, so much so that the teacher and students were stunned.

\- Woah! You are a week away here and you manage to levitate a shelf of books besides keeping it soft, it's really amazing, girls, honestly I don't know what to teach you anymore, you are to be congratulated.

Says the teacher until Heather interrupts her.

\- Ah this is easy, these girls are a bunch of troublemakers, they must be using something that increases the magical power...

Heather says until Violet interrupts her.

\- Heather Tyrrell maintains order, creating intrigue does not leave a favorable environment for studies.

Says Violet.

\- Thank you Miss Jordan, good as I was saying, you can levitate objects of any weight as long as the magic is powerful enough to carry that weight, to carry an entire shelf... These witches are really out of the standard. Where did you learn magic before coming here?

Says the teacher.

\- Alone, we learned at home with my mother's help, the Cavendish family residence has plenty of books and knowledge of magic, not to mention that I am Eleanor Cavendish's daughter.

Says Diana shrugging.

\- Eleanor Cavendish? The one who almost became champion of the World Magic Battle Tournament? Woah! I thought you were her sister or niece, I didn't know Eleanor had a daughter, now it makes sense that you are at such a high level. Congratulations, you have everything to become legendary witches.

Says the teacher.

After the teacher praised the girls a little, the class went back to normal and what was quite apparent at that moment was the envy Heather was nurturing for the four girls, even for her roommate. After class was over the girls were leaving the room until they were approached by Heather who put her arm in front of the exit.

\- You're not going anywhere, you show-offs, tell me what your secret is? I'm not going to fall for the one you were born with or trained to have such a high power, witches of our age don't have such a high power.

Says Heather.

\- Heather! Leave them alone! I have already spoken to maintain order, but what anger, I as class president have to speak more than once.

Says Violet lowering Heather's hand.

\- Oh, okay! Boring as fuck! But I'll charge you Violet! Meet me in your room!

Says Heather turning her face and leaving Violet who agreed with her head.

\- And you four, behave, I'm suspecting the four of you are playing somewhere else.

Says Violet.

\- Like you? I'm not surprised that you want to accuse us of this, since you have second thoughts with Heather Tyrrell.

Diana says until Violet turns her face.

\- Frankly Diana Cavendish, don't jump to conclusions, I'm just giving her advice to stop acting this inconsequent way. Honestly, I don't owe satisfaction to you, I'll withdraw if you'll excuse me.

Says Violet leaving.

Diana, Maria, Gwendolin and Lorraine then decided to go to the red team's room where they would discuss their plan to invade the hunting witches' hideout. While they were walking down the halls, there was a person following them, until in a moment of distraction the mysterious witch hits Morris leaving her unconscious and runs by the side of the three girls who are shocked.

\- What? Who are you? Let Lorraine go! Damn her!

Says Gwendolin extending the arm.

\- What are you waiting for? Let's follow her!

Says Diana.

Diana, Maria and Gwendolin start following the witch who was carrying Lorraine, they were passing by the corridors and all the students and teachers were confused trying to understand who she was, some even tried to stop, but they were hit by the mysterious masquerade that opened the way, even stealing a broom.

\- Damn! We have to get a broom!

Says Diana.

\- Loris!

Says Gwendolin taking a broom from a janitor.

Diana and Maria also take the broom of a janitor and with that start to take off following the mysterious witch, were the four in the corridors flying and this time nobody tried to stop the mysterious witch, until she arrives at the window and the four leave there following that witch with all the speed, so much so that Du Nord until it gets closer to the mysterious witch to the point of almost touching her, but it's right at the moment that they leave Luna Nova by the lines of Ley.

\- (Damn! This little redhead is very fast, I have to tighten the rhythm if I want to distance myself, but I'm carrying her, come on ... It's just me moving away a little bit...)

Passed by Ley's lines they were on the outskirts of Blightonbury, near a forest until Maria ends up touching the witch who starts to fly more dangerously dodging trees and even then Du Nord was still chasing and even managed to catch Lorraine, but with this the mysterious witch loses a little control and almost doesn't collide with everything in a tree. With this Maria, Diana and Gwendolin stay around the witch prepared to fight, until the masked signals them not to attack.

\- Wait a minute! Do not attack! I just wanted to take them here!

Says the masquerade.

\- Who are you? And why did you faint our friend?

Says Diana suspicious.

\- Calm down! I will explain! I am not evil! I did it to get your attention, I will even wake up your friend.

Says the masquerade by casting a spell in Lorraine that ends up waking up.

\- Huh? Where am I? How did I get here? Because we are in the middle of a forest.

Says Lorraine confused.

\- A thousand pardons to you four... And for my ignorance, but I want to introduce myself to you... I am Saoirse! The liberating witch!

Says Saoirse taking off the dark suit she was wearing and revealing her clothes.

\- Saoirse? Who are you? Why do you say you are the liberating witch? You just hit Lorraine! What a liberating witch does that kind of thing! How can we trust a kidnapper!

Says Gwendolin furious while looking with concern to Lorraine.

\- Calm down... Sorry about that... I don't think you've heard of me yet... But I'll explain.

Says Saoirse.

Saoirse then begins to explain to the girls that she was a kind of masked heroine, who all over Ireland heard about her and how she was always invading the hunting witches' hideout all over the island, often freeing the victims and being an extremely powerful witch, she was able to defeat everyone she met. When hearing about the masked witch the girls are even surprised and amazed to know that there were witches who were also against the hunters.

\- So you're a hero? And what about the witches you save? What happens to the hunters?

Says Diana.

\- The ones I save I give a proposal to take them to a land where witches can be lesbians freely, if they don't want to, I just let them follow their lives. The hunters I only go away and leave my mark! It's incredible to make these damned hunters extremely angry with my presence, but I still haven't done my greatest action, which is to end the biggest group of hunter witches!

Says Saoirse.

\- The fertility stone, those damned captured me and my sister! They are still with her... Damned...

Says Gwendolin clenching her fists until Lorraine holds her hand.

\- So that's why I came to you, I wanted to ask Eleanor Cavendish's help for being the second most powerful witch in the world, I spent a long time watching them and I'm sure they're more powerful than she is... They will be very useful for my plan... Do you want to join me in favor of destroying the hunter witches?

Says Saoirse stretching out her hand.

Diana, Maria, Gwendolin and Lorraine face each other with a little fear, until soon Benson was the first to put her hand on the witch's hand, Lorraine was the next, Maria was soon after, but Diana was the one who was still a little afraid, but soon Cavendish breathes deep and decides that the best thing to do was to really join the mysterious masquerade.

\- That's it! Together we'll put an end to the damn hunters!

Says Saoirse.

\- And do you know where they are?

Says Diana.

\- Girl I am from Ireland, I know every corner of that place, I even collected the information from every corner of each of the witches' fortresses, I know until what will be the best to invade, but before we start, I will need to test your power, I do not want you to end up dying or being captured as soon as you reach the first fortress.

Says Saoirse.

\- So will you face us?

Says Diana.

\- Do you want to test a little? All four can come against me.

Says Saoirse taking her staff.

\- Are you sure? We are very powerful.

Says Diana.

Saoirse just agrees and gestures for the girls to go up towards her, then Diana signals with the two other girls to go with everything to the witch, until the moment they get close and Cavendish would hit a punch in the masquerade, she ends up disappearing and with that the girl with green hair hits a punch in Gwendolin that would attack her from behind. Soon the mysterious witch reappears near them and does nothing.

\- Diana!

Says Gwendolin angry.

\- It's not my fault if you stayed ahead!

Says Diana.

\- Stop arguing and let's attack her again.

Says Maria concentrating a spell.

\- Right!

Say Gwendolin and Diana.

Gwendolin and Diana go up again from Saoirse while Lorraine and Maria were taking care of concentrating magic, as soon as they get close to the witch, the two have the punches and kicks defended by the staff of the masked that held only with the left hand with extreme mastery, she could even turn the staff in her hand and still block the attacks, until the time comes when Du Nord and Morris cast a spell with everything towards the mysterious.

Gwendolin and Diana distance themselves for the spell to pick up in Saoirse, until the energy wave is barred only with the witch's right hand that was stretched out, even burning her glove a little, leaving the palm of her hand showing it, which was coming out a little smoke. Taking advantage of the moment of distraction, Benson and Cavendish transport themselves close to the masquerade only that by hitting a knee they end up being defended, the girl with green hair stops with her knee on the staff and Gwen hits the elbow of the mysterious one.

With this, Gwendolin and Diana soon began to frantically attack Saoirse who continued to dodge, no matter how much she increased the rhythm, Maria and Lorraine even faced each other and soon after they also went to the witch to help the two girls, but even so the masquerade was still managing to defend itself, using the staff and the left arm at times, or just dodging until Du Nord hits a punch that meets the palm of the mysterious hand that soon afterwards uses a draught spell that disperses the four to each side. Saoirse signals that the fight was over, which leaves the girls in shock.

\- What immense power...

Says Diana panting.

\- You are not weak either, I have to admit that you can give a job to the hunters. But you'll still need to increase that magical power a bit, we all together may be able to put an end to those witches.

Says Saoirse.

\- But you are still extremely powerful. Why didn't you go alone? You alone can sweep an entire army of hunter witches.

Says Diana

\- Because I have some little secrets that I prefer not to tell, but your help will already be very useful, powerful witches by my side to defeat those damned hunters? I am also sure that one day we will get a better world for us lesbian witches...

Says Saoirse.

\- I understood, but in a way his appearance helped us, we were with this intention to invade the base of these damned witches. Now that a witch knows exactly where they are hiding, we have walked a good part of the way!

Says Diana.

\- We will be able to free your sister! Wendy will come back to you Gwen!

Says Lorraine holding Gwendolin's hand.

\- How cute, you are in this to save the girl's sister, I am sure you will succeed and you will also succeed in ending the race of these hunters, we will teach them a lesson... Well I will leave, remember if you find me here every time I send you a letter, so we will be able to discuss better an invasion plan.

Says Saoirse taking her broom.

Saoirse leaves with her broom towards the note, this while Diana, Maria, Gwendolin and Lorraine watch the mysterious witch go away, they take their broomsticks and fly back to Luna Nova, where soon they are approached by a teacher and are taken to the board.

\- Running through the corridors, flying with a broom through the corridors, they attacked the teachers, in this sickly prank along with a cursed masked who entered the corridors, who must be your friend, since I did not see her here. On top of that, you left the outskirts of the academy without authorization.

Says Catherine.

\- Yes we left the academy without your permission, yes we did not capture the witch, she left my friend unconscious and we were following her, unlike you we were able to rescue Lorraine, while you were catching for some witch! What kind of witches are you to lose to a mere masquerade.

Says Diana getting up and hitting the table.

\- Yours! For the contempt I could expel you! Then be quiet in yours! Since there's no more to discuss, then I've already decided! The janitor fairies are excused for now, you four will clean all the hallways of the dormitories!

Says Catherine.

\- What? We pay to stay here and you make us work? Just because we don't behave properly? This is slavery you know?

Says Diana.

\- Your word should not be addressed to me in this way, you and your friends take your mops and leave the corridors shining or else you will suffer the consequences.

Says Catherine.

Diana, Maria, Lorraine and Gwendolin were punished for what they did, as much as they were not to blame for anything, they stayed most of the time cleaning the corridors, from each of the floors of the academy, until they reached the top floors where they were widely ridiculed by Heather who had just left the blue team room. They took a long time to finish, until it had gotten dark, after the punishment they just thought to go back to the room and rest.

See you, Mysterious witches...

Full name: Saoirse

Date of birth: Unknown (probably 20 years old)

Place of birth: Unknown (probably Irish)

Height: 1.42m

Weight: 48 kg

Measurements (bust/waist/hips): 90/60/93

Hair color and appearance: Brown, long, curly, bangs that pass through the forehead and face.

Eye color and appearance: Close green, western

Physical appearance: extremely pale Caucasian skin, freckles all over the body, hands with 4 fingers, has four-leaf clover-shaped freckles on the left hand, short stature, rounded nose.

The mysterious Saoirse, the witch who is known throughout Ireland as the thief of hunters, as the false liberator, often even hated for what she does, the masked is an extremely powerful witch, always defeats all the hunters she faced, in addition to also free the witches who were captured by her and it was not uncommon the moments that the captured joined the masked in a fight against these hunters, which helped a lot. Her story, origin and even the person behind the mask is a complete mystery, all that is known about Saoirse is that her motivation is to free the captured lesbian witches and then give them a second chance leading to the lesbian paradise in France, in case the witch wants. Saoirse wants to put an end to the group of witch hunters the "Fertility Stone", since it was the largest group of hunting witches, would be the high point to put an end to the hunting witches for good and change the law.


	57. The spoiled student

Due to the witch Saoirse the girls were a little bit in trouble, since they ended up being punished for what they did, this only made them be much more ridiculed in the halls, even more by Heather Tyrrell. After they finished and rested, the next day things were until somewhat normal, but what else was heard in the room were the girls talking to each other about how the best students in the room were punished and had to rub all the halls, even more that the director's daughter spread some rumors that they were together with the mysterious masked witch and that they wanted to cause by calling Saoirse, which was not true.

Saoirse became less seen and talked about at that time, more because the witch became more focused on training the quartet, this even made an impression that she had been captured, since she was no longer seen hanging around Ireland, This even left the hunter witches relieved to know that the mysterious masked was no longer there, this time things would be different for her, Mildred Berger this time did not hesitate and officially declared the mysterious witch Saoirse as a criminal, with a reward of 25 pounds for any witch who captured her. This further raised the tension of the masquerade.

As the week went by in Luna Nova things went back to normal, so much so that they forgot about what happened at the beginning of the week where the quartet ended up being punished for all that confusion of the appearance of the mysterious Saoirse, but soon this mystery would end with a meeting where all the teachers and students were called in the main hall to discuss something very important.

September 13, 1753, in the main hall of the academy all were called to an important pronouncement which the director Tyrrell had to say to the whole academy, which involved a bit of events.

\- Students, teachers, magical creatures who work in the academy... We have to do a sweep of the academy, Monday was sighted in the corridors of our renowned building, a mysterious and masked witch, who was actually the criminal Saoirse, I came here to give my forgiveness to the four girls who ran after the masquerade and took risks, where no other witch had taken risks, Diana Cavendish, Maria Du Nord, Lorraine Morris and Gwendolin Benson, you are forgiven, excuse me for punishing you for that... But back to the matter, this witch is a threat, the witches' council has opened a reward of 25 pounds for those who capture her, so I, like the director of Luna Nova, will reward the student who gets the slightest clue about the whereabouts of this witch in case she is sighted in our building? The reward will be divided between the academy and the witch that captures Saoirse, given the conclusions, you students are dismissed, get ready for the classes that will come. Thank you for your understanding.

Says Catherine.

After director Tyrrell's speech, the girls' quartet is soon approached by furious Heather, who became somewhat jealous and jealous of the way her mother addressed the girls, even publicly forgiving them.

\- The little girls are happy that my mother was pampering you, you pampered little girls, they shouldn't even have deserved this treatment, just because you were following the criminal, because they think you were trying to capture her? Since you have only just gone to announce that Saoirse is a criminal, none of you are from Ireland? This is all very suspicious.

Says Heather until Violet stands in front of her.

\- Woah! Woah! Relax Heather, let's go to class! Stop picking on the girls... What about you? What did you do when that witch invaded the academy?

Says Violet.

\- You know very well what I did, don't come to charge me that you were together doing the same.

Says Heather with a malicious smile.

Violet just turns her face blushing and ignores Heather who starts laughing, the girls from the quartet go to the classroom, where until then the classes were going normally, it was the object construction class and Diana was the one who was standing out the most, she even created a little mortor that lit a glass ball with filaments inside, it was all done using non-magical objects, the energy was the only magical thing. This left the girls all impressed and shocked by that invention of Cavendish.

\- Woah! A glass ball that makes light.

Says Alice impressed.

\- And the most impressive thing is that it hardly uses magic, our future will be like this, we will become less and less dependent on magic and use it to help technology, humans and witches will live in peace helping each other so that our world will be...

Diana says until the teacher casts a spell that causes Cavendish's entire invention to be destroyed.

\- Miss Cavendish! Stop immediately what you are doing! Technology should not mix with magic! What you are doing is a tremendous sacrilege!

Says the teacher.

\- That's right Diana Cavendish! Humans and witches do not mix, they only serve to make more witches, what more idiotic idea of doing something that uses as little magic as possible, is wanting to kill the magic of the world?

Says Heather.

\- But... But...

Diana says until Violet interrupts her.

\- But nothing! You could be arrested for this! I as class president have no choice but to tell you to leave this class and stay in your room, just come back in the next class and reflect on the mistake you made!

Says Violet pointing to the exit.

Diana gets a little angry and even tries to raise her voice to the three, but soon Maria puts her hand on Cavendish's shoulder and shakes her head so she won't do that, so the green-haired girl gets down, leaves the classroom and goes to the room where she looks at the window, but soon she is surprised by an unexpected visit from a witch who appeared entering through the bedroom window, was Saoirse.

\- Ahhh!

Says Diana scared.

\- I say the same... Keep your voice down, someone might see me.

It says Saoirse entering through the window.

\- Nobody saw you except me who saw you jumping out of my bedroom window... What are you doing here?

Says Diana.

\- What have you come to do here? I wasn't supposed to be in class.

Says Saoirse.

\- It's a long story.

Says Diana.

\- Then it counts.

Says Saoirse.

Diana begins to tell about the whole problem she had in class, due to her intention to innovate and bring new things to the world of witches, leaving those less dependent on magic and how she invented something like a lamp that used magic as energy, only in a much smaller amount than a spirit of light, which left the masquerade somewhat impressed, she left a note to Cavendish and soon began to get close to the window.

\- Hey! Coming! We barely talked!

Says Diana.

\- I have to go, I can't raise too many suspicions to your side. Ah... Meet me at the same point tomorrow as soon as your classes are over, I'll show you the whole plan and I'll also start training you... Bye Diana Cavendish!

Says Saoirse jumping the window.

She mysteriously takes part in the same way she entered, while Diana watches the witch disappearing from view, as soon as she joins Cavendish picks up a book and starts reading a little to pass the time. Meanwhile in class, Maria, Gwendolin, Violet and Heather were having an argument about Diana being kicked out of class while the teacher was talking to other students.

\- Honestly, did you expel a more intelligent and talented student than you just because she's inventive?

Says Gwendolin.

\- Diana did nothing wrong, all she did was show how she can be creative, how she can bring something better to the world of witches.

Says Maria.

\- Honestly, if you keep defending your little friend I'll have to ask President Jordan to kick you out too.

Says Heather.

\- Don't put me in the middle of this discussion, they have a point and I have no authority, only the teacher can decide this and you girls, stop discussing this, will pay attention in class that is more important.

Says Violet.

The girls obey Violet Jordan's decision, even if Gwendolin is the one who had accepted less by whispering and imitating the class president by making gestures with her mouth. After a while the class was over, Maria and Gwen go to their room while Lorraine goes with her roommates. As soon as Du Nord and Benson arrive, they find Diana sitting on the bed reading a book.

\- What's up, baby?

Says Maria worried.

\- What do you mean? I am normal, why the question?

Says Diana.

\- Ah why they threw you out of the room unfairly...

Says Maria.

\- Fuck, this is my answer to everything, fuck them, they don't know how much this will help the magic and they keep insisting on tradition, I want more than fuck them too, when I graduate from this dump I'll pass my technological ideas to a place where they'll accept, hopefully this fucking academy will also go bankrupt.

Says Diana closing the book.

\- Diana! It doesn't have to be that way either, you are already wishing evil to the academy, stop being so spoiled love! It's not because one teacher has implied that you have the right to want evil for all of Luna Nova.

Says Maria scolding Diana.

\- Okay... Bag...

Says Diana until Maria picks up her cheeks.

\- Look into my eyes Diana, mature love, you are not a child, I do not have to be here to be your mother, but your wife!

Says Maria.

\- I understood... You don't have to pick on me so much... I'm just angry... I'm sorry love... But hey... I have something to tell you...

Says Diana.

Diana starts telling Gwendolin and Maria about Saoirse's visit to the academy, that they would have to see her the next day, also about how they will probably plan the invasion and the training to become witches stronger than they already were, after telling the girls they are even impressed and forget what happened earlier.

\- This is very good, the day of the invasion is coming close, how wonderful, Wendy will come back... But you didn't talk to Saoirse anymore? She just told that and left.

Says Gwendolin.

\- Yes, she only told about it, when she arrived, I only told her what happened and she understood, reacted even in a way similar to Maria? Well, let's tell Lorraine too, she needs to know about it...

Says Diana.

\- After the class is over, we talk to her.

Says Maria.

Maria, Diana and Gwendolin take advantage of their free time to go to the canteen where they would eat a little, in the interval between classes. Meanwhile in the green team's room, Heather was getting more and more involved with Lorraine who was just ignoring her, Alice who was looking at them from afar, was just worried about Morris.

\- Until when will you keep walking with those three. Go for me Lorraine, they will put you in a bigger problem, I suspect on top of that they are lesbians! Lorraine stops being stupid! I know you grew up with them, but they are not your real friends, they are only with you because you are their neighbor and you had to put up with this little group, honestly, if I were you I would start walking more with me.

Says Heather.

\- You only claim to be a person you can't trust, while the unbearable girls I'm sure I can trust, besides, aren't you the same one who has a reputation as a blackmailer?

Says Lorraine.

\- I really do, so what? Are you going to do something against me? I'm director Tyrrell's daughter and I can do anything, everything is in my hand and you can't do anything, if you want I can even kick your friends out, look Lorraine? I'm doing it for your sake, you'll get out...

Says Heather placing her hand on Lorraine's shoulder.

\- My good? Take me away from my childhood friends? Look, I don't want to talk to you for today. I don't know why you're so involved with me today.

Says Lorraine getting up and leaving the room.

Lorraine goes outside where she goes to the gym canteen, since she was so sacked up with Heather that it was so implicating to her side. Tyrrell even got a little sadder when looking at Morris going away, Alice even starts to notice a little in the roommate's reaction.

\- Why are you so with Lorraine?

Says Alice.

\- It's not red skin at all.

Says Heather turning her face.

\- Woah! Hold on, that doesn't justify your prejudice.

Says Alice.

\- Fuck, what are you gonna do? Shoot your bow and arrow, scalpel me and perform a ritual with my body before eating like a cannibal.

Says Heather as Alice got angry and also got up.

\- Stay alone too, I don't want to talk to a prejudiced white girl like you, it's no longer enough to have to put up with your prejudice in our lands, I come here to run away from that and I still get the same, fuck you, sincerely.

Says Alice leaving the room infuriated while Heather imitated her with her mouth and kept making gestures with her hand.

\- (Another asshole, I can't stand this red skin too, motherfucker. Because I have to mingle with these two idiots, one who has friendship with the red team trio... Which is kind of cute... But she's complicated! Because this girl doesn't surrender to me right away! Because I can't make sleeping with her as easy as the others! She seems to use a magic barrier that prevents me from acting like this... What the fuck... Am I... Oh fuck if and if that's really it she'll be mine alone... But that Gwendolin Benson looks like competition... I don't know why, but I always see Lorraine acting different with her).

Heather begins to think more deeply about Lorraine and goes to the desk drawer where she picks up one of Morris' shirts and with it she starts to smell and soon one of her hands starts to go down the waist making the girl touch, Tyrrell was falling in love with the redhead.

Time went by and soon the girls returned to their rooms and went to class, this time the class they were having on the day was that of broom flight, where as usual Maria was standing out in a spectacular way. Heather, as always, was jealous and even tried to implicate the teacher to expel Du Nord.

\- Professor Jaune, look how fast Maria Du Nord is going, she can crash, she is piloting recklessly, this is not acceptable.

Says Heather.

\- Let her, Maria Du Nord is flying with the precision of a world champion, she is not at our level, this girl will still become the greatest broomstick champion in history, you should feel honored to be classmate of such an impressive witch ... And because you're standing there looking at Miss Tyrrell, the director didn't put you here to make soft body.

Says Jaune while Heather was getting in a fight.

Heather then takes the broom and starts to show how she could be as skillful as Maria, sometimes even trying to get in the way of Du Nord's flight, which deviates quietly from the onslaughts that could hurt, until teacher Jaune calls them both down and soon they land.

\- Very well Miss Du Nord and Tyrrell what is this idea of fighting in the skies you can die you know?

Says Jaune.

\- I'm sorry Professor Jaune, I was just straying.

Says Maria.

\- It's all her fault, she keeps finding herself and still makes a point of provoking while she dodges, she should be expelled from today's class, just for this behavior.

Says Heather pointing to Maria.

\- Miss Tyrrell I will have to leave an appointment with your person, if I reach three appointments you will be suspended from my class until you tell the director what you did, are we done?

Says Jaune.

\- Okay...

Says Heather in a fight, crossing her arms.

\- A thousand pardons for what happened Miss Du Nord, I know you were just dodging, you did the right thing... Have you ever thought about competing in the World Broom Racing Championship? I can get some contacts to watch your way of driving a broom, it's not every day that we see such a talent.

Says Jaune.

\- (This Maria Du Nord is spoiled just because of her talent in the broom, every class is this, every class this teacher Jaune is spoiling her, every class this girl is admired and they're drooling her boots... She wants to know, fuck it, I'm going to sink this redhead's face is now).

\- Ah thanks teacher Jaune, I'm...

Says Maria until she is interrupted by a punch given by Heather that Du Nord holds and begins to lower the hand of Tyrrell.

\- Ouch! It hurts!

Says Heather as Maria lowered Tyrrell's fist until she let go.

\- Very well Heather Tyrrelll that what you did was the drop of the water, you crossed the line now, go to the board you are suspended 3 days from my classes!

Says Jaune.

\- What? What a fi...

Says Heather.

Heather would speak a slang word but only addresses the board, where she talks to her mother who had been suspended 3 days from teacher Jaune's classes, but it was no use putting discipline on the girl, who was soon released and would only be suspended for 3 days, to the point where Catherine passed the hand on the girl's head trying to justify the bad behavior.

See you, spoiled witches..

Full name: Heather Tyrrell

Date of birth: 09/11/1737

Place of birth: Liverpool, England, United Kingdom (English)

Height: 1.63m

Weight: 55 kg

Measurements (bust/waist/hips): 88/59/86

Hair color and appearance: Dark brown, straight, medium, arrive on the shoulder line, with some bangs passing on the face and forehead

Eye color and appearance: Light brown, western

Physical appearance: Caucasian pale skin, freckles on the face, medium breasts, rounded nose, lean body.

Heather Tyrrell, Luna Nova's most intimidating student, known for being the daughter of Principal Tyrrell, because of this all the students are left behind to do anything or even talk to her, since it was not rare the moments when Tyrrell convinced her mother to expel someone from the academy, she is a spoiled and very complicated girl, somewhat manipulative, Besides being a blackmailer, she usually lies down with other girls with the intention of getting some advantage with them, so much so that many die of fear of Heather, even more than anything, she can tell her mother that some student had sex with her and this goes against the rules of the school and even the law and since the girl is the daughter of the principal, it is easy for Heather to get away with it.


	58. The invasion plan

After the flight class that had teacher Jaune sending Heather to the board, the girls took advantage of the moment when Tyrrell was not to disturb the whole class, there was an incredible harmony inside the whole class, no confusion was going on, everything was flowing calmly, with this Violet Jordan started to realize that the problem of the whole class was a single girl. The girls of the quartet soon go to the red team room, where they tell Lorraine about the visit of the masked Saoirse to their room, which cheered up Morris a lot, to the point of asking for their sister Gabriela to go too, they even talked in a crystal ball to mark the meeting in the city.

September 14, 1753, A normal school day as usual, the only difference was the absence of Heather who took advantage of the suspension to ask her mother for a full day off without classes, never before in the academy were classes so harmonious, never before did classes enjoy so well, It was to be impressed how everything went in such a fluid way, the class even became interesting for the students who were little interested, even more than the quartet Diana, Maria, Gwendolin and Lorraine, got the deserved highlight, they even helped the teacher to make the class much more interesting.

It was like this during all the periods, the other students who by Heather's influence got the foot in the back for the DMGL group, they were starting to like the girls, they were appreciating the way they taught and acted, they were not displayed as Tyrrell said, they were four girls with an above average ability, who helped the whole class, students who didn't know anything were getting to know something. At the end of classes that day they were all going out one at a time and thanking the girls, until Violet Jordan arrived.

\- I have to say... You guys are amazing; this day without Heather Tyrrell disturbing us gave to emphasize it... Sorry for any implication to your side, I was with a different image about the DMGL quartet... If you want we can meet in my team's room to have a little party.

Says Violet.

\- For now we won't be able, we have a commitment later.

Says Diana.

\- Oh I see, so can we talk tomorrow? I want to get to know you better.

Says Violet while the girls agreed with the head.

\- Lorraine Morris? The lady has a visitor, she is waiting at the academy library.

Says one of the teachers.

\- A visit? You must be Gab! Let's go!

Says Lorraine keeping her eyes full of brightness.

Lorraine goes with Diana, Maria and Gwendolin to the academy library, where Gabriela was sitting in a chair reading a book, until the younger Morris snaps her fingers and the older Morris looks at the direction the fingers were snapped, stops reading the book leaves on the table and goes running with everything towards her sister, the two meet in a hug and were even crying of so much emotion.

\- Gab!

Says Lorraine.

\- Loris!

Says Gabriela.

\- I missed you so much my little sister... I'm happy that I can finally see my sister after so long here... Tell me, how are things at the Cavendish residence?

Says Lorraine.

Gabriela then tells her sister about the days at the Cavendish family residence when she was doing a little training to become a more powerful witch, and rumors were spreading of a mysterious witch named Saoirse who was attacking some hunters in Scotland. The moment she mentions the masquerade, the girls ask Morris older not to speak anymore until they leave Luna Nova. As soon as they pass by Ley's line, Lorraine's sister tells them again and the girls soon talk about the possible encounter with the witch. Since they just told Gabriela to come to Luna Nova for something related to their plan of invasion to the hunting witches' hiding place, they soon go to the forest where the meeting was scheduled and land in the surroundings, but mysteriously had no one, until the older Morris is trapped with a rope spell that ties her in a tree.

\- Ahhhhh! Help!

Says Gabriela.

\- Hey! Why did you do that to my sister?

Says angry Lorraine.

\- Is she your sister? I didn't know, I can't allow strangers around here, you know why.

It says Saoirse hidden.

\- No need to be suspicious, I'm not a wicked witch, I'm a lesbian too, I'm a powerful witch too... I can't stand being turned around like this... I'm of great help... Ahhhh...

Gabriela says until Saoirse cuts the rope that held her and with that Morris falls to the ground.

Saoirse soon leaves the hiding place that was in the middle of the branches and reveals herself falling right in front of Gabriela who was a little angry until she looked at the face of the masked woman and was somewhat blushed with the beauty of the mysterious witch.

\- (Hell, she's dangerous, but she's hot, cadelei cool, that's why she's so wanted, she must be wanted for being too hot... For the nine lesbian witches, I'm boiola with this hottie).

\- A thousand pardons for the unforeseen, but I have to be careful... You don't know if I can trust everyone... Well now I recognize you... I remembered when I was watching them, apparently I was one of the girls they were training, but why aren't you studying in Luna Nova?

Says Saoirse.

\- I'm 19 years old, that's why I'm not studying in Luna Nova... I was one of the witches captured by the damn hunting party... That's all because my damn mother set me up... She denounced me to these witches to capture me and with that I was expelled from the family... Look how wonderful.

Says Gabriela.

\- I imagine... But let's stop talking and discuss this plan... And don't worry... We'll end them and you'll live in a world where none of this will happen anymore...

Says Saoirse with her hand on Gabriela's shoulder who smiled.

Saoirse releases a spell that makes a portal appear between the trees, which leaves the girls impressed, soon they all pass through the portal and end up in a house, inside a room that had some pictures and maps showing all the hiding places of each of the hunting witches and was in a very extreme detail.

\- Woah! How did you manage to collect such detailed and specific information about these witches? With all this you alone could invade, you must even know shortcuts and escape routes.

Says Diana.

\- But I'm not going to do it alone, we're in greater numbers, right? Each one of us will focus on invading each of the fortresses of the hunters, as far as I know, there are five of us counting on the leader, we are in six, some of you can go together in a hiding place, we just won't invade the central, we will focus on the minors.

Says Saoirse.

Saoirse then begins to explain her plan in more detail, the masquerade first explains that they were already in the hiding place which is closer to the location of each of the fortresses of the witch hunters, ie they were in Ireland, which even left the girls impressed with the way the transport was performed quickly.

\- Damn, we're a long way from Luna Nova, how did you do it Saoirse? It needs a lot of power.

Says Diana.

\- Exactly because of that, but we will continue with the plan here.

Says Saoirse.

Saoirse explains the next part of the plan that involved the girls wearing a disguise that was very similar to the masquerade, they would even wear masks, and Cavendish loved her disguise that involved a red mask, a very big red cape, a hat with a huge red bow, The torso consisted of a pompous long-sleeved shirt with a larger volume in the shoulder area where a red band passed diagonally and also had a belt attached at the waist, a navy blue skirt, and long blue boots that reached the thighs, in addition to a 80cm long key-shaft. The other girls had very similar uniforms, that called a lot of attention, the variation was the colors, Maria wore a green uniform, Lorraine an orange uniform, Gwendolin a cyan uniform and Gabriela had the uniform picked up from a copy of her sister only that the color changed to yellow. Saoirse for being the leader kept the purple uniform, the noblest color that signaled nobility.

\- I loved it! I look like a thief in a romance tale! I am Shiny Diana! The heroine that will bring a sparkle to lesbian witches!

Says Diana.

\- What a beautiful name love, but it can deliver a lot of your identity.

Says Maria.

\- Your girlfriend is right, better find another name, how about Freedom Witches? It will still keep the meaning of my name.

Says Saoirse.

\- Freedom Witches... It's kind of cliché but I liked it. So we are Saoirse and the Freedom Witches!

Says Diana.

After this conversation Saoirse asks the girls to change their clothes, since they had already tried it on, after finishing changing the masquerade they tell more details of the plan.

The phase she would follow was to take with them to the witches' hiding place a device that Saoirse itself invented consisting of a cylinder containing gunpowder and nitroglycerin, which would explode if a button was pressed and the explosion was enough to cause the same damage as a powerful spell. The plan was to plant these explosives in different regions of the building, after planting the bombs, the next plan was to release all the witches who were trapped, after releasing them probably the witch who is responsible for the hiding would appear, with this they would have to fight with the slayer, after defeating and evacuating the whole building, it was just to activate each one of the explosives. As soon as the explosion happened they would all fly back to the hiding place and leave the slayer alone there.

\- Why don't we take them and question them? I have to know where my sister is.

Says Gwendolin.

\- It's an excellent point, but we will examine each of the cells of the fortresses, in doubt it is only to take a word of it when we are there, if none of them knows it is only to leave outside and blow up the whole hiding place.

Says Saoirse.

\- I understand, but after we finish the invasion the minors will probably all go to the central and we will have to face them again.

Says Gwendolin.

\- Cool, at least I'll have the opportunity to beat those bastards twice.

Diana even says that Maria slaps her.

\- Diana!

Says Maria.

Saoirse then explains the next part of the plan, which would consist of resting in the hiding place and preparing for the final invasion, in this one it would be all or nothing, one of the witches would be responsible for planting the bombs, while another would go to the cells, Already all the others would fight against each one of the hunters, including the leader, if they found Wendolin in the cells, they would run away holding what can the fight so that the fortress is totally evacuated and blow up the whole building, running from the hunters, together with Gwen's sister.

\- It's a great Saoirse plan, we'll be able to end these witches and free my sister, but are you sure this will make these hunters pay for what they did?

Says Gwendolin.

\- I don't like to torture anyone very much, at most what I do is loot the hunting witches and give the fortune to the victims, the important thing will be so much witches that we will be able to free ... When all this is over I will reveal myself to you...

Says Saoirse.

\- Reveal? What do you mean?

Says Diana curious.

\- I have an identity underneath it all, not even my hair is that color and that kind of hair, I use magic to leave it like this... You will know who I am as soon as we go to the lesbian paradise, which is in France. The village Terre Saphique, many of the witches are sent there, thanks to a wonderful judge who always makes a point of changing things ... I always ask the witches to save go to this town.

Says Saoirse.

\- How nice, we will love to visit this city.

Says Maria.

\- Let's go back to planning, because I need to show about each of the witches that are involved in the group, I know things like, even their name, their weakness, their level of power, knowing about each of them you can know which is the best to invade.

Says Saoirse.

Soon Saoirse begins to search her boxes and puts the information of each of the hunters on the mural, one of which was what caused an enormous shock in Diana and Maria, who knew well who it was. Besides the appearance of familiar faces, some of them had a familiar bond with some of the girls from Luna Nova, which made it even more shocking.

Martha Jordan: The weakest of the group, Violet Jordan's missing sister; she is quite inexpressive, acts like a robot. Her strength is physical strength, she uses many spells that increase physical strength, she has a weak point for magic energy spells, she wears a strange necklace that makes her act without emotions. She was responsible for seducing the victims into the trap, before they all separated into their own bases. Her fortress is one of the easiest to invade. The building consists of a small castle with 4 floors, and the prisons stayed in the basements and held up to 70 witches, besides the fortress was also watched over by witches security guards who work for the council of magic, not very powerful and easy to immobilize. Their fortress is on the outskirts of Limerick.

Natalie Tyrrell: The second weakest of the group, Heather Tyrrell's sister, sometimes keeps contact with her family, physically weak, her strength is magic energy spells, besides speed, the girl's main talent is the flight of broomsticks, her fortress is isolated in the middle of a forest and is underground, The way there is often made by passing through a very long tunnel where you would need an extremely talented witch flying on a broom to divert herself from the dangers they contained, plus some security guards who would intercept the invader. The cells were located on the lowest floor and held up to 140 witches. Their fortress is on the outskirts of a forest near Lisburn.

Esther Williams: Wife of the leader of the group, she is the third strongest of the group, her magical power is not so high, but she is extremely intelligent and uses this intelligence in her favor, with some devices that increased the magic, or traps that could capture the invader easily, unlike the other two, Esther worked alone, without the need for a witch security, the cells were on the third floor of the 5-story building, and held up to 80 witches. Her fortress is on the outskirts of Belfast.

Julia McLaren: Sister of the leader of the group, she is the second strongest of the group, her magic power is extremely high, she is extremely cruel, attacks to kill, any direct fight with her has to take great care, good at everything that is kind of spell, Julia is an excellent strategist, It hits specific points of the person's body so as not to kill and still leave her feeling pain, she stays in a building very well guarded by elite witches of the council of witches, their power was very similar to Martha Jordan, some were even armed with muskets. The building was a huge castle with more than 9 floors, the cells were on the top floors and occupied up to 270 witches, they were the cells with the worst conditions of all the other hunting witches. Its fortress is on the island of Inchmore.

Victoria McLaren: The leader of the group, she is the strongest of all, so strong that she is the champion of the World Magic Battle Tournament of 1748, which already places her in the title of most powerful witch in the world, this is enough for the girls to be powerful witches, since Victoria managed to be champion at just 15 years and should be even more powerful. Her fortress was not difficult to invade, in fact it was even the easiest, since she stayed wide open and had no security witch, she was just the leader, bizarrely the cell was also not very big and the prison was even comfortable for the standards of a prison. It could hold up to 30 witches, Victoria was by far the one who was least interested in hunting, she never got to participate in any, the ones who hunted were always the others, because of that the cells were empty. The location was near Galway, staying a little hidden in a forest that she had nearby.

\- Victoria... Victoria McLaren... What do you mean... She fought my mother...

Says Diana in shock.

\- Like a witch who promised Mrs. Cavendish that she would change the world of magic, does such a thing... I thought she'd keep her word... What a hypocritical witch...

Says Maria.

\- So much power to change the world and she uses it to promote this horror of hunting...

Says Diana.

\- Really... But it's weird that she doesn't participate actively and also have another job... She is not only the leader of the group of witches The fertility stone, she is the judge who saves the lesbian witches that she herself captures... I want to know... Why does she do all this?

Says Saoirse.

\- Really? I'm in shock. Victoria's making me more and more intrigued, she defends and hunts witches... I'll have a word with this witch, she'll have to listen to me and remember who I am... At least that!

Says Diana clenching her fists with confidence.

\- I hope with this she stops this hunt, she has to choose a side... She defends us, but she hunts us...

Says Saoirse.

After talking about the plan, they begin to argue among themselves about who would invade each of the hunter witches' bases, and Mary was surely the one confirmed to invade Natalie Tyrrell's fortress, she even said that she would go alone and that she would love a broom challenge. Diana and Gwendolin chose to invade Julia McLaren's base, Gabriela Martha Jordan's and Lorraine would go with Saoirse to face Esther Williams.

See you, heist witches...


	59. 1753 Broom Relay

After talking with Saoirse about how they were going to invade the fortress of each of the hunting witches, after the explanation the five returned to Luna Nova, with the exception of Gabriela who returned to the residence of the Cavendish family. The next day they would visit Saoirse again using the portal she made in the forest of Glastonbury that leads to the hideout of the masked, this time they were trained by the mysterious witch, more specifically to train some skill related to the weak point of the witch they would invade.

Diana was in shock to see the name Victoria McLaren, the witch who said she wanted to change the world of witches was actually the leader of the largest group of hunting witches, which left the Cavendish with even more anger of this witch, in addition to Gwendolin who heard what the girl with green hair told about the redhead, was outraged.

In the hiding place of the hunting witches, they were preparing for a possible invasion of Saoirse, since they were under the impression that the witch would probably invade their hiding place, because they were the remaining witches among the great hunters in Ireland. Julia McLaren was the one with the greatest desire to get her hands on the masquerade.

The days went by, the girls trained day in, day out and Saoirse managed to pull them to the limit of their ability, just as the training of the masquerade helped a lot with the control of the magic they gained in the training they did before coming to Luna Nova, they needed to awaken all the magic power they had.

In Luna Nova, the days went by and soon the classes were back to the same as always with Heather Tyrrelll pestering the whole class, but there was something that made her stop a bit and it was a bet made by Maria about an event that was to happen in the academy. The broomstick relay, Du Nord was very clear and bet that she would leave the academy if she lost the competition, but if the redhead won the race the brunette would have to leave the whole class alone for more than a month.

September 21, 1753, comes the long-awaited day of the broom relay, it was an event that called a lot of attention, especially because they had some witches who were linked to broom racing competitions with the intention of looking for new talent to compete, that event also called a lot of attention because some were interested in a student who showed up to compete in the broom relay. That year the event would be very different, instead of being a relay, it would be just a solo race going through the whole course alone, what made the team win varied from the position in which each student finished. The first one already gave the victory automatically to the whole team. The teacher Jaune of broom flight became the advertiser and commentator of the race.

\- Ladies and gentlemen! Witches and magical creatures all over the world! We are here for another edition of Luna Nova's annual broomstick relay! The number 1069 edition! We bring future prodigies here! This will be a different race! No relay! The teams will have to do everything to let one of the representatives win the race from end to end! The winner will carry the trophy throughout the team!

Says Jaune.

They were all lined up for the broomstick relay, Maria and Heather were even with running glasses on their foreheads and fingerless gloves, both were extremely confident to get a win and a title as winners of the event, after all it was a very high bet that was given by them.

\- Ready to lose? I'm not a Tyrrell by any chance... Remember that my surname is from a line of elite broom runners, we are the most skilled; my grandmother is seven times champion of the World Broom Racing Championship. Nobody in history has as many titles as her, except the great Sarah Campbell.

Says Heather.

\- Her last name doesn't mean anything, it doesn't mean that she is Julie Tyrrell's granddaughter who is as skilled as her grandmother was.

Says Maria.

\- And you think I don't know that. I'm as talented as my grandmother, I was born with the gift of being an incredible broom runner, I always practiced a lot, I won't make it so easy for you.

Says Heather lowering her glasses.

\- Cool! I will have a worthy opponent, let's see if it's all that.

Says Maria lowering her glasses.

\- I was using this too.

Says Heather taking weight off her body.

\- Well done! We are about to start the race! And we have two likely highlights! In the green and red teams there are two girls that waste talent, they have quite a rivalry! Maria Du Nord! Heather Tyrrell! They are our two girls with the highest probability of climbing on the highest point of the podium!

Says Jaune.

As soon as Professor Jaune announces about the race, the witches start to line up and get ready for the start, they were all mounted on their broomsticks, concentrating only on looking forward, little by little lights start to be signaled with magic, until Director Tyrrell throws them up and they all start to let go.

\- And the shot is taken! The start is given! The race begins and a thousand emotions begin to emerge!

Says Jaune.

Heather and Maria are the ones who drop in the tip giving a brief distance from the rest of the group, but little by little Du Nord was the one who showed that she was with more speed and acceleration, passing the Tyrrell and taking the lead, which was already leaving the brunette with a little anger when she was left behind, but it was still the first route of 8km.

\- (What? How can this damn thing go so fast? Is she crazy? That way her magic will end up running out, it's good that she keeps going like this, her magic will end and mine will keep going like this... I just have to be smart, Maria can't get that far from me... The prize of leaving her out of the academy will only bring me closer to Lorraine).

Maria opens up a little more in relation to Heather and this provokes Tyrrell to accelerate a little, but the brunette's acceleration was only to remain at the same level as Du Nord, until she arrives in a more technical part of the race.

\- The race is really between Heather Tyrrell and Maria Du Nord! These two are really impressing! We are watching two legends here!

Says Jaune.

As soon as they got to a more technical part, it was where it was possible to differentiate between a witch that was only fast and a witch that had skill. Heather with fear slowed down a lot the speed to make the turns they had on the track, already Maria slowed down very little, she passed at the edge of each turn, passing with all possible speed through each turn, even the most closed she passed almost scraping her body through the barriers, this was causing some WBRC team owners to keep their eyes more open for the redhead.

\- How incredible! Maria Du Nord has no fear! She passes at the limit of each curve!

Says Jaune.

Heather was amazed at the way Maria went through the curves and soon tried to imitate Du Nord, but she was having tremendous difficulty going the same way as the redhead, but Tyrrell almost hit the wall no matter how hard she tried to do it at the same speed as Maria, but this only left the brunette more terrified.

\- (Ahhhh! I can't! What the fuck! How can this damn thing maintain a grip and still the speed through all these turns? This can only be some trick... How can someone be that fast?)

Heather gets a little more possessed of anger and with it she increases the speed, but was having trouble keeping up with Maria's pace so much that she hit a wall and ends up being thrown, falling to the ground with everything, almost she ended up dying in a fall above 300 km/h, but due to magic she managed to brake the fall a lot.

\- An accident! Heather Tyrrell hit the wall with everything! That means Maria Du Nord is ahead! Now it is Diana Cavendish who is in second position as well as Gwendolin Benson! We have the red team in first position! With all three leading... But what is that? Heather doesn't give up for anything! She's getting up!

Says Jaune.

Heather uses a spell to repair the broom and then comes back with everything running, she was in 37th position at that moment, only by a miracle she could beat Maria, who was even running alone, getting further and further away from Diana, this while fighting her position against Gwendolin who were very similar in terms of speed.

\- Apparently we will have a more exciting battle for the second position; Diana Cavendish and Gwendolin Benson who are team partners are facing each other for the second place on the podium, but how incredible.

Says Jaune.

Gwendolin and Diana stayed all the time exchanging positions between them, sometimes they used the curves to try to hinder the passage of the other, they were not so slow, the speed that they passed through the curves was even a little higher than what Heather passed before hitting. Maria was already isolated; she was almost arriving in what was the second sector of the broomstick relay.

\- And Maria Du Nord goes through the first sector! With an incredible ability! Entering the second sector will only miss two more sectors!

Says Jaune.

Gwendolin leaves the curve and stays a little ahead of Diana who ends up not wanting to have a contact with Gwen, but it was a light contact that still let them follow normally by the race track, but this made them stay side by side, it did not take long and soon they were getting to the beginning of the second sector.

Heather was in a recovery race, she managed to climb to 23rd position after the accident, no matter how injured she was, and she still kept a good part of the speed. Maria remained with an extremely isolated leadership, which was drawing a lot of attention from the owners of some teams.

\- This Maria Du Nord would be perfect in our team, I need to hire this girl.

Says Anne Collins (Collins Brooms team leader)

\- In your team she won't get anything, they only got lucky because your team hired Julie Tyrrell at the peak, except that today the greatness is not the same as 35 years ago.

Says Jessica Robbinson (BRTM team leader)

\- Don't try to buy Maria, we arrived first, she is already destined to run in our team, when she is older.

Says Artemis Meridies.

\- Poor her in racing at Scuderia Meridies, you don't even have tradition, she deserves a chance at Scuderia Carlucci, we own most of the World Broom Racing Championship titles! She will have the honorable chance to compete for the biggest!

Says Isabella Carlucci. (owner of Scuderia Carlucci)

\- If they were the biggest they wouldn't be bad in the current years, I'm sure that if she is smart she will choose our team, the Scuderia Meridies broomsticks are so fast that we got more podiums than you last season.

Says Artemis.

Back in the race, Gwendolin and Diana remained side by side, until another technical part arrived, only this course gave a bigger advantage to Cavendish, she had a bigger ability in controlling the turns, overtaking Benson with style while sliding a little, leaving the witches stunned while watching the race.

\- How incredible! We are seeing a class overtaking here! Diana Cavendish with incredible control! On the side!

Says Jaune.

\- These two are not bad either; they are also going very fast, have you stopped to think that we have two other possible champions? They may not be as fast as Maria, but they can deliver results and even victories, all they need is a quick broom... Actually the brooms at WBRC are very different and I liked this Diana Cavendish, she has style.

Says Anne Collins.

Maria soon reached the third sector, she was with a wide advantage over the others, every second it was possible to notice how she managed to overcome herself, already Diana and Gwendolin were fiercely disputing for each other's position, even more that they went through the more technical part of the circuit, she reached the part with more straight lines and it was in this that Benson thought of using more magic, accelerating little by little and getting closer and closer to Cavendish.

\- And Gwendolin Benson is making a substantial speed gain! She will soon pass Diana Cavendish!

Says Jaune.

It doesn't take long and Gwendolin overtakes Diana leaving Cavendish behind who takes advantage of the overtaking to enter Benson's vacuum, so the two are overtaking each other all the way at the highest speed until a closed curve arrives where the best is the girl with green hair.

\- Diana Cavendish takes the second position! In this incredible duel they had on the straight!

Says Jaune.

Maria reaches the final straight where she passes the finish line and the checkered flag is given to Du Nord who won the broom relay with tremendous perfection.

\- Maria Du Nord! Maria Du Nord! Maria Du Nord is the winner of the number 1069 edition of the annual broomstick relay of Luna Nova!

Says Jaune.

But the race was not over yet, Diana and Gwendolin were competing between them for the second position, as they were in a part where they had more curves, Cavendish was winning a little in relation to Benson, but during the few straights Gwen gave pressure, until it reaches the final straight where the girl with green hair explodes the magic and starts to go a little ahead of the brunette.

\- How incredible! Diana Cavendish was guarding her power the whole time! We are going to have an incredible duel for the first position!

Says Jaune.

Until Gwendolin also did the same, but Diana continued ahead, little by little Benson came close, until the moment the two arrived at the finish line with a huge current of air that even makes the witches in the bleachers she had to hold on.

\- And the second position is Diana Cavendish! Gwendolin Benson completes the podium and gets the third position! The victory is the red team's by pure unanimity! What an incredible race!

Says Jaune.

The 1069th broomstick relay of Luna Nova ends, Heather recovered well until, finishing the race in sixth position, after the end of the race, the girls of the red team get together to take an instant picture that is painted with magic. Maria stood in the middle with Diana and Gwendolin surrounding her, Cavendish on the left side and Benson on the right side, after taking the instantaneous picture, they are soon approached by Heather who was with arms crossed.

\- My congratulations, you did the least to beat me, you were lucky, you must have cheated, but I will keep my word... Maria Du Nord, it's impossible for anyone to go against a broom with such speed.

Says Heather.

\- Cheat? I was only in the purest of skills.

Says Maria.

\- Whatever, I'm leaving here, good luck Scottish redhead, but know that one day we will meet at the World Broom Racing Championship, things there will not favor so much to your side.

Says Heather turning her face and withdrawing.

As soon as Heather withdraws, other World Broom Racing Championship team witches arrive with contracts in their hands and start surrounding Maria who was talking to her friends.

\- Maria Du Nord!

Some team owners say until Maria looks at them.

\- Ah hello. What are these papers?

Says Maria.

\- Maria sign for my team, we are the ones who are further ahead.

Says Jessica.

\- Don't sign with the great Scuderia Carlucci!

Says Isabella.

\- Does Maria remember when she was 13? I can advance her contract as a broom runner a bit.

Says Artemis.

\- Calm people, I'm only 15 years old, I'm still studying... Maybe I'll think about a contract when I finish my studies in Luna Nova, but it won't be for now.

Says Maria.

\- Sincerely Maria, you will have your life made. I will pay 200 thousand pounds to join my team this year and you will never need to study again in life, the Luna Nova diploma will not be so necessary for your life.

Says Isabella.

\- I don't think, I'm sorry, but I want to be a trained witch above all, so hire me in a few years, I have more important things to solve, I'm sure it will be better if I train a little to improve my skills and also to mature as a runner, after all I'm also very young.

Says Maria taking her gloves off.

\- Okay Maria Du Nord, let's not press, but remember the name Scuderia Carlucci, a witch like you can give us a title we haven't seen since 1747.

Says Isabella withdrawing.

The other team owners also retreat and fly outside the academy in Luna Nova, while Diana was stunned to see that her girlfriend received proposals of that caliber to become a world runner.

\- Sorry about that A... Maria... But will you let this golden opportunity go? Isn't it your passion to become a broom runner? Even more that you have the chance to become the greatest broom runner in history, besides the youngest champion in history? Love you are only 15 years old, most broom runners to 35 years old, you will have 20 seasons until you are at the age when the body begins to lose reflexes... Honestly... In these 20 seasons 20 championships are possible, 12 more than Sarah Campbell.

Says Diana.

\- I'm not looking for greatness, the most important thing is to have fun running and... I want to be close to you Diana... I want to travel with you, I don't want to travel alone...

Says Maria until Diana embraces her.

\- All right Maria, I understand... Well, come on, the most important thing is your happiness my love.

Says Diana.

Diana, Maria and Gwendolin go to the red team's room where they admire the trophy that Du Nord got, she was even very calm, without giving the least for the conquest she had, while Cavendish didn't get tired of exalting how incredible her girlfriend is and the way she overcame Gwen on the side.

See you, broom racers...


	60. Preparing for the invasion

The days passed after the broom relay, Maria was creating a good reputation in the academy and outside of it too, the rumors about the incredible Scottish redhead studying in Luna Nova, were surrounding the whole broom racing society, not only the World Broom Racing Championship, but also other leagues. What they talked about the most was "You lost the flying Scot who studied in Luna Nova, her speed and consistency is incredible", "You needed to see Maria Du Nord, that girl has a future", "She denied a £200,000 contract because she didn't think she was mature enough, even though she had a huge chance to become one of the greatest champions in history", "Stay smart we'll hire her as soon as we get the chance", "Is this Maria all that? So show it," all these rumors that have been spreading about Maria have created a growing reputation.

As Heather had to fulfill her promise, none of the girls in the quartet were being disturbed by Tyrrell, they could study in peace and help other students, that was the best time in the whole class, all the students were in great harmony. Even the teachers began to praise the group, admiring their action in helping everyone in the class. This gave more and more a slight envy to the brunette who didn't even want to know, she just wanted all this admiration for Diana, Maria, Lorraine and Gwendolin.

The four of them also together with Gabriela were studying strategies for an increasingly perfect invasion of the huntress witches' hiding place, besides training more regularly with Saoirse, it was practically every day, they were acquiring even more control over all that magic they had acquired after the training they had done at the Cavendish family residence, The advance was so great that the four of them were able to defeat Saoirse, to the point that the witch had to appeal for each one to fight alone against her, which was causing the quintet's power to rise a little more when facing the masquerade alone, they always lost, but little by little they could hold on longer. Until it didn't take long and soon they were all mastering the magical powers they had gained, even if they weren't beating the masquerade, it was already close to the moment when they would put the invasion plan into practice.

In the central hiding place of the group of hunting witches "The fertility stone", there was a real tension between Victoria McLaren and Julia McLaren, the eldest and leader was hardly calling Saoirse, while the youngest wanted to see the damned prey, was even strangely lacking her activity. What made the younger redhead even more angry was the fact that Victoria was even enjoying the fact of having a witch like Saoirse, as if she was longing for an end to the witch hunt, this was already leaving Julia with a little fear of her older sister, she didn't want to lose her way of earning money and not even her reputation, making her think more and more about the proposal that Mildred Berger had made to her weeks ago.

October 19, 1753, the long-awaited day of putting the plan into action arrives, Saoirse was even warned to meet the girls who would go to Scotland to warn Eleanor Cavendish that they would put the plan into practice, also because Diana wanted to say goodbye to her mother in case the plan didn't work out. The day in Luna Nova was a school day like any other and because it was a Friday, it would be the perfect occasion to spend the whole weekend outside the academy. After the end of classes the quartet is soon approached by Heather Tyrrell.

\- Know that all this is over Maria, today was the last day, don't think that I'll be holding on for other days, I already fulfilled my promise to stay a month without disturbing you and know something, I'll come back and give all the change I couldn't give in all those 30 days, mark my words.

Says Heather.

\- Oh well, whatever, you're such a tiny problem that we're not fucking much for you, girl we have more important things, you're not even a grain of sand in my shoe.

Says Diana while the other girls listening to Cavendish keep on rocking.

\- What is it like?

Says Heather getting angry.

\- Do you want me to draw?

Says Diana.

The students kept getting around the two of them, pushing the fight even harder, saying things like "are you going to let?"Heather Tyrrell couldn't get enough of a kick." Heather was bubbling with anger and turned her back on Diana, She was holding the clenched fist and at the time she turned everything to punch Cavendish, but her hand when hitting the green-haired girl is just standing on Diana's face, the freckled girl felt nothing, which left Tyrrell terrified.

Diana just lifts her finger and puts it over Heather's forehead giving a tidbit on her forehead that makes her fall with her back to the ground, Cavendish just turns and walks out of there to the room while Tyrrell was on the floor complaining of pain in her forehead, when she recovered, she was surrounded by the students of the whole class who were laughing at the brunette, already the quartet had disappeared from sight.

\- (Fuck you! You fucking bitches, I'm still giving the four of you change! You four pay me for what you did to me! Bitches daughters of a whore! If I could kill them... I need to find a way to frame the four of you... But how? They don't waver or anything... I suspect Maria is a lesbian, but she doesn't even show... Lorraine too... But she made me lose all the hard-on I had for her).

The girls were in the halls of Luna Nova, until they were approached by a teacher, who warned that they were receiving a visit from Gabriela, soon Lorraine runs after her sister and when she finds the two hugging, the other girls looking at the scene just smiling and laughing a little since the younger Morris threw herself on top of the older one making her fall.

\- Relax Loris, you're not going to crush your sister like that.

Says Gwendolin.

\- Are you calling me fat?

Says Lorraine standing up.

\- No Loris, I would never call her that.

Says Gwendolin stained.

\- I know I wouldn't, now come on! We have a bigger mission to do.

Says Gabriela.

The five of them soon took their brooms and left Luna Nova, but while they were talking there was someone watching them from afar, it was Heather who heard the whole conversation.

\- (Most important mission? What mission will this be? What a secret these girls keep... I know they go out a lot, but why do they go out so much? And as for Lorraine and Gwendolin... I think I have a gold mine, I'll get rid of them both with this gold mine... I've noticed that between them there's something, this Gwendolin blush only delivers the game... I'll come up with a plan, as soon as they come back I'll put it into practice, so I can already get a way to blackmail them both. Perfect!)

\- Heather? What are you doing looking at the girls? You're not spying, right? Know that if you are, I won't allow it, because that's outside the rules.

Says Violet.

\- Get out.

Says Heahter pushing Violet.

\- Heather Tyrrell, you are already abusing! I will have to report you to your mother, your behavior is not at all acceptable, I'm already holding on to a lot of notes.

Says Violet.

\- Do it! Denounce it! Reveal everything! Know that nothing will happen to me, but to you it will happen, don't forget that I have proof that can destroy your life Violet Jordan.

Says Heather with a more intimidating expression.

\- E... I... I'll leave it at that, forget it...

Says Violet swallowing saliva and running out of Heather.

\- (Are you afraid? You'll have the same fate as your sister, I'll still turn you into a lesbian witch hunter like yours, I just need to get a slave necklace like Martha has... I hope my sister will admit me and Violet to her group of witch hunters... Although Violet is quite malleable hehe... I think I'll take a little shell off this girl today, she should be at ease).

Heather starts to walk the same way Violet went until she gets to the blue team room, where she starts to convince Jordan to do things with her. Meanwhile the five girls were flying towards Weddinburgh.

After a few hours they arrive at the Cavendish family residence where they land in the backyard facing Eleanor who was having tea with Ryouko and was even talking to her, as soon as they land the older Cavendish runs to her daughter and hugs her to the point of making the younger one fall to the ground.

\- And then she comes to talk about me not holding her hugs.

Says Gabriela.

\- It's so nice to have a visit from my little girl! I missed her, my daughter, so how are you.

Says Eleanor standing up.

Then the girls start telling about their days in Luna Nova, about the friendships and enmities they made, about how the academy was also sometimes very rigid, Diana even talks about how angry she was with the fact that they considered her idea of mixing technology with magic a sacrilege. Then they start telling about the hunting witches and who they were. The older Cavendish is in shock when she hears the name Victoria McLaren in the middle. Until someone appears was Saoirse, which makes Eleanor surprised to the point of entering a defense position.

\- What do you want here?

Says Eleanor.

\- Calm down! Mom! She is our friend.

Says Diana with her hand on Eleanor's arm.

\- Woah, woah, woah, I won't do anything Mrs. Cavendish.

Says Saoirse.

\- (That voice... I've heard it before, it's very familiar... I wonder if it is...)

\- How can I trust a wanted witch?

Says Eleanor.

\- Mother she is wanted for releasing lesbian witches, she is not bad, she is actually one of the best people we know.

Says Diana.

\- Look they are right, I trained them during all these days... Mrs. Cavendish can I talk to you in a more private way? I think you'll understand.

Says Saoirse.

\- Fine, but if you lay one finger on me, I'll end your race!

Says Eleanor.

Then Elanor and Saoirse go to a place more distant from the girls, where they start to talk to each other, the girls didn't hear anything, so much until Maria held Diana not to be curious. Until after the conversation between the masked and Cavendish ends, the two return to the girls and were until normal.

\- I just talked to Mrs. Cavendish, she knows things about our plan, so let's start discussing... What did you strategize for the invasion of your fortresses?

Says Saoirse.

\- I have to say that I am surprised and proud of you, but before you go to this invasion I will give you something.

Says Eleanor stretching out her hand.

Eleanor starts to cast a spell that starts in five fragments, which go towards Diana, Maria, Gwendolin, Lorraine and Gabriela, Eleanor finishes to cast spells that go to the girls and even kneels a little tired, the girls look at their hands and are amazed by the huge power they were.

\- Mom! Did you give us your magic?

Says Diana impressed.

\- Much of my magic, I know it will be necessary for this future invasion, after all you will need all the magic possible to follow this mission.

Says Eleanor.

After the girls receive magic from Eleanor, they go to the inside where they explain to Saoirse their plan to invade the fortresses, explaining one by one about the strategies they have taken to manage to invade, free the prisoners, defeat the huntress and blow up the fortress,

Meanwhile away from there, in Julia McLaren's fortress, she was received again by Mildred Berger, for another meeting regarding the plan the supreme leader had said a few weeks ago and the redhead was still somewhat reluctant to accept that proposal.

\- Julia McLaren will be your golden opportunity, you will become the most powerful witch in the world, you will have in hand the highest power in the world...

Says Mildred.

\- I may be dissatisfied with my sister, but that doesn't justify treason...

Julia says until Mildred completes it.

Mildred ends up revealing to Julia something extremely revealing about Victoria which leaves McLaren the youngest extremely shocked and stunned, the redhead soon hits her feet with anger and keeps denying all that information.

\- I have enough proof that she is... Look at the look, the hands are very familiar, I'll show you what I saw.

Says Mildred.

Mildred shows some portraits of Victoria in relation to the revelation she made and Julia still crying with anger started to connect the dots, they were very similar, which after a while makes the younger McLaren touch Berger's hand.

\- Okay! I am with you Mildred! I'll teach this damn thing a lesson! That damned one betrayed me and will pay dearly for it!

Says Julia.

\- That I like to see! Now I will give you a magical power you have never seen before, so you can defeat Victoria McLaren and take her place!

Says Mildred.

Mildred begins to give Julia magic power, was all concentrated in a box, where McLaren was playing, soon after Berger also puts her hand on the redhead's shoulder and with this more power begins to go to the witch, until a flash of light begins to emanate and the girl even lets out a cry of pain.

After the flash of light, Julia gets a light emanating from her body, and Mildred reappears a bit old, but still keeping her appearance a bit young, McLaren is amazed with all that power when looking at the palm of her hands, draughts of air come out with just a single punch she threw in the air and hit even one of the pilasters of the fortress, making a small hole.

\- This is an immense power... A fascinating power! I am the most powerful in the world! Hahaha! Victoria, wait for me and I'll put her to shake at my incredible power!

Says Julia exploding her aura.

\- This is only part of my power, know that you still have a greater authority to respect, you may be powerful, but I am more.

Says Mildred in a more intimidating way.

\- I know that Mildred, thank you for the power, I'm sure I'll please you.

Says Julia.

\- Wait a bit to defeat Victoria, I will come back in 3 days when I am young and more powerful, so together we finish with Victoria.

Says Mildred.

\- Okay... I wanted to break up with her now... But I can wait...

Says Julia.

\- Use this time to get used to the higher magical power, so you will be able to defeat your sister more easily, which I believe is very powerful, but not enough as your power.

Says Mildred.

\- Got it... Together we'll dominate the whole fucking thing! Hey Mildred, we're not gonna kill Victoria, right?

Says Julia.

\- I know that you care a lot about your sister and you still appreciate her, I won't, but we'll play the slave, she'll do whatever we tell her or if she won't pay, as we are more powerful than her, she'll never escape.

Says Mildred.

\- I like it, like wearing a slave necklace? Like I did with Wendolin and Martha?

Says Julia.

\- Very different, she will be tortured to obey us, it's more fun, let's use whips and make Victoria feel in her skin what it is to be a criminal, that being a World Magic Battle Tournament champion doesn't stop her from suffering! After all I am the supreme leader Mildred Berger!

Says Mildred.

\- I like it!

Says Julia.

Back at the Cavendish family residence, the girls finished telling each other about their invasion plan and Saoirse was impressed with their detailed plan, after telling the plans Diana asks Saoirse to go with her as well as the girls to the Cavendish family residence lab.

\- What is this?

Says Saoirse confused.

\- I want to show you the real fertility stone, me, Mary and my mother, a few years ago, gathered relics to form the much acclaimed fertility stone. It was invented by my ancestor of the same name.

Says Diana.

\- The fertility stone? I have one, it's a green stone, I won by participating in the... Let... I won from a witch, she was a broom runner and gave me this prize.

Says Saoirse curling up to speak.

\- Well now I will show you all the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

Diana takes all the relics of the nine witches, she starts to gather them in a spell, where they all fly around the stones of love, Cavendish was using the quadruple of relics, soon the relics all come together on the stone of love, creating a huge flash. Until 16 purple colored stones fell on a glass jar, where it was precisely left by the green-haired girl to keep the fertility stones.

\- I did it! The 16 fertility stones were made!

Says Diana.

\- Woah! It's amazing, you've managed to do something that only immortal and powerful witches can do.

Says Saoirse.

\- Thank you, these fertility stones I will leave saved, when I return from the mission I will finish perfecting.

Says Diana.

\- Improve?

Says Saoirse.

\- Not yet in the final stage, these are the fertility stones made by Diana Cavendish I, but they are limited to being used only by the witch couple who created the love stone.

Says Diana.

Diana leaves the fertility stones very well guarded and with this she goes with the girls where she says goodbye to her mother and Ryouko and leaves with Saoirse towards Ireland, as they would spend the night there before the big day.

See you, prepared witches...


	61. The invasion begins

Diana, Maria, Gwendolin, Lorraine and Gabriela, spent the night in the hiding place of Saoirse, where they were very anxious for the great invasion that they would make, including Cavendish and Du Nord spent the whole night making love as if it was their last time, to the point that all the girls in the other rooms were ashamed of the couple, The youngest Morris even wanted to declare herself to Gwendolin, but she didn't want to fill Benson's head with worries, Gwen also wanted to declare herself to Loris, but she also didn't want to worry the redhead, already Gabriela thought only about one thing and was the invasion the fortress of the hunting witch.

October 20, 1753, the sun rays were beating in the hut where Saoirse was hiding, the girls slowly woke up, the masquerade was already disguised, since she still could not reveal to them who she was. Diana and Maria, feeling the sun beating on their faces, soon woke up after one night making love.

\- Good morning my love...

Says Diana yawning.

\- Good morning, sweetheart...

Says Maria giving a french kiss to Diana.

The two soon get up, go to take a shower and then change, already putting on Freedom Witch's costume, they even admire each other after the couple change, especially Maria who was enchanted by Diana dressed like that.

\- My love... You look lovely, I keep thinking... Will all this really end one day? This will only be our first mission, these witches won't give up so easily... And even if they do, there will be others and others...

Says Maria.

\- It may seem unnecessary... But believe me love, it will already make a huge difference, let's put even more pressure on the big witches of the council with what we do... That's why this mission has a bigger weight, let's show that lesbian witches have power, that we are witches like any other...

Says Diana.

After this conversation, the two leave the room and go to the kitchen where they meet Saoirse who was already awake and was also finishing preparing breakfast, had everything, but the biggest highlight was undoubtedly a soup that the masked made, was a soup that was emanating a glow that left the girls a little strange with that soup, even thinking it could be a very hot soup.

\- What is this soup?

Says Diana.

\- This soup is made with the nectar of the elves, I noticed that I was using this relic when making the fertility stone and I remembered that around here I had this relic, kept in the residence of the McLaren family, which was abandoned, which is a pity... Victoria and Julia were the only ones left and they ended up choosing this destination... This nectar will be extremely useful, it increases a little more the potential for magic of you will help a lot when you go to face the hunter witches. Even more you Diana, Julia McLaren is extremely strong.

Says Saoirse.

While they were talking to Saoirse, the other girls were waking up and also wearing their costumes. All six of them took the soup with the nectar of the elves which was until very appetizing, practically the same second they swallowed, a glow started to emanate around the body of each of them, until the girls finished taking the soup, it was not so remarkable the substantial gain of power, they just felt that they gained a little more magic, nothing too much, but it would already be something very useful to face the hunters.

After eating, the six witches touch each other's hands and then put up, in relation to the mission that was to happen that day, after that, Diana and Maria hug and kiss, each one takes a bag with a quantity of explosives and goes towards the fortresses from where they would invade, practically all of them went alone, With the exception of Diana who went with Gwendolin to the hiding place of Julia McLaren and Lorraine who went with Saoirse to the hiding place of Esther Williams, the others would go alone, with Maria going to the hiding place of Natalie Tyrrell and finally Gabriela to the hiding place of Martha Jordan, each would go at the same time.

Gabriela was soon the first to arrive, Martha Jordan's hiding place was not far from Saoirse's hiding place, it was well hidden in the middle of so many trees, but as soon as she approached she was seeing a beam of light going towards her and with this Morris dodges quickly.

\- (What? Damn! They saw me! I'm screwed!)

Soon after some witches went towards Gabriela, they all shouted "It's Saoirse get her!", they were Martha Jordan's security witches, it was a small group of seven witches, Morris starts to have an idea. She grabs one of the explosives, ties it on top of the broom, lights it, and starts to stand on top of the broom going with everything towards the witches, soon after she throws herself from the broom that goes straight towards the witches until it gets close and explodes very close to the security guards. Gabriela uses a parachute spell with her wand and ends up getting one of the brooms from the security guards.

\- (Sorry to have spent one of the explosives, but that will be very useful to pave the way, I don't want to waste my magic... I don't know the power of this Martha Jordan... But I only know one thing... Do you remember me, hunter witches? I'm back, stronger than ever!)

Gabriela soon lowers the altitude a little and decides to go through the middle of the forest to the hunter's hideout. Meanwhile on the inside the other security guards were a bit furious to see that Morris was using an explosive that left all those seven guards stunned, some even unconscious.

\- Martha! We need to do something! Our base will be invaded!

Says one of the security guards.

\- Watch the entrances, don't let this girl in! Don't go outside, it will be like giving her an advantage, we can't lose more security! Saoirse is not weak at all!

Says Martha.

\- That's very good, mistress!

Say another security.

The security guards soon began to organize themselves going to specific points of the whole building, they had around 21 witches watching each corridor, already Martha was in the main hall, sitting in the throne room, waiting some news about "Saoise". Meanwhile in the forest, Gabriela was jumping from branch to branch, she soon noticed that one of the witches she attacked ended up dying falling on a pointed branch and as she looked at that impaled security scene she was horrified and started crying in despair.

\- (Did I do that? Damn it! Why did you... I'm sorry... I know I was just following orders... I didn't mean to kill you... I hope I don't have to kill anyone else... I'm sorry... I have to concentrate, a greater good needs to be done!)

Gabriela soon arrives near one of the entrances to the fortress, so she takes a map and begins to look where possibly had one of the secret entrances to the hiding place, until Morris finds a river passing by the side.

\- (A river... That's it! I just need to see if the river is deep, I can't get the explosives wet, I have to be careful not to get everything wet, otherwise the plan won't work out very well).

Gabriela soon picks up a rock and throws it into the river, she notices that it wasn't that deep, so she goes into the water that hit her knee and begins to enter through the canals, but little by little that water got deeper, reaching even around Morris' belly, Until she found an edge and put an explosive right on that edge, as she started to walk on all fours through the dry space she had, installing another explosive on an exit she found, it was a bit stinky, since that was the bathroom, she came out of one of the latrines and was disgusted.

\- (Jesus! What a horror! Seriously, what people in castles do needs this way? Ahhh! I'm horrified... At least I can better infiltrate this place... I wanted to use a spell to clean myself, but I can't...)

Gabriela installs an explosive inside that bathroom, she takes the map again and notices that the bathrooms until they were near the entrance of the basement, she opens one of the doors and encounters one of the witches who looked right in front of her, at the same instant Gabriela casts a spell that knocks her unconscious at the time before saying a word, taking advantage of the magic she uses to clean herself.

\- (That's it! I got lucky! The bathroom left me well facing the prison stairs, I'll just plant an explosive here and then release the witches? Yes! Perfect!)

Gabriela plants an explosive where the stairway was, takes the witch unconscious and puts her inside one of the bathrooms then she goes down to the prison, there were two witches, who soon start attacking Morris, but she dodges easily, leaving both unconscious, the redhead takes one of the keys and all were celebrating.

\- Shhh! Silence! We cannot call attention!

Says Gabriela.

\- Saoirse is here to save us!

Says one of the witches.

\- I came! But be quiet, if it won't make it too hard to save them, now let's go! Separate into groups! Plant those things that are in my hand in all the corridors of the fortress, go in groups, so you will be in numerical advantage in relation to the security guards, I will go to the leader of that place!

Says Gabriela.

The witches trapped in the cells only agreed, there were a total of 53 witches who were released, each one separated in groups of five, going through all the corridors of that building, while Gabriela went alone on the way which led to the central hall, she was not with any explosive, since she asked to be left only on the first floor so that the structure would collapse from below to above.

\- Get Saoirse!

Says the security.

A group of 5 witches begins to march towards Gabriela who only extends her staff while concentrating a spell and that made her reach the five by attaching them to a wall on the spot.

\- You'll need a lot more than that to catch me!

Says Gabriela.

Gabriela went through the halls and was facing most of the security witches while the girls who were released were finishing planting the explosives. Until it didn't take long, only 6 security guards were missing, they were all on the first floor; Gabriela arrives at the main hall where she meets Martha. She was inexpressive as always.

\- So you are Saoirse, my congratulations on getting this far.

Says Martha.

\- I am not Saoirse, I am a Freedom Witch! Saoise is just our leader! She and along with my friends we are invading all the fortresses of her group.

Says Gabriela.

\- Ah, that's it... So that was the plan, I understand, let's finish it soon, only one of us will come out in the best.

Says Martha taking her staff.

\- (How cold... I'm finding this girl very strange... Wait a minute... That kind of thing on her neck... Saoirse said that this is a slave necklace... What if... I'll try... She must have been suffering for years being controlled by these damned).

Martha starts drawing a glyph in the air, while Gabriela disappears, Morris reappears behind Jordan and as she touches the necklace, she takes a huge shock to the spear with everything backwards, with this the blonde turns and begins to cast a very powerful spell on the redhead who even defends herself and ends up hitting her back with everything on a wall.

\- (Damn! This necklace is extremely powerful! I have to use a bigger power if I want to free this girl, I don't just want to defeat her, I have a bigger mission to do, she deserves the freedom like any witch! Martha Jordan, you're just a victim of this wicked slaying witch!)

Gabriela soon transports herself again and this time she hits Martha with a magic shield, but Morris's punch was so strong that it broke the shield and with this the punch caught her in Jordan's face, leaving her a little dazed, then the redhead starts to hit a sequence of punches and kicks until she throws it all back with a kick in her stomach followed by a spell that makes her stop on the wall and be hit with everything.

\- (Sorry Martha Jordan, I have to fight...) I think I'll just knock her unconscious and then try my best to get this necklace off her, come on, show what you're capable of).

Martha reappears behind Gabriela and casts a spell that picks up Morris' back, throwing her with everything, soon after Jordan reappears in front of the redhead and casts another spell that picks up leaving the girl with brown eyes somewhat stunned, taking advantage of this the blonde starts bombing her with spells.

\- You shouldn't have invaded our fortress, now you'll have to pay.

Says Martha.

\- (She's not that easy to defeat, as expected, but it won't be a complicated fight either, you can see that her nose is bleeding, all I need to do is just stay focused on giving attacks that involve more physical strength, that I trained a lot).

Gabriela soon makes all that smoke go away and faces another spell cast by Martha, but she fights another spell that manages to be more powerful than Jordan's magic, coming back with everything in the blonde.

Gabriela disappears and reappears behind Martha hitting a very strong kick on Jordan's spine, she is thrown with everything towards the spell, causing a small explosion, but the blonde soon turns around and has a magic shield in hand to protect from the spell.

\- It's not that easy to defeat me.

Says Martha.

\- I realized it.

Says Gabriela disappearing.

As soon as Gabriela reappears she hits a shot that is defended by Martha's staff, then Morris starts trying to hit a series of punches and kicks, but everyone stopped at the staff, this while Jordan spoke strange words, but soon her eyes were emitting a purple light around her, Then a spell is cast from the blonde's eyes and they take Morris's clavicle which screams in pain, then the purple-eyed girl casts a spell to drive away the redhead and then magical rings which attach the brown-eyed girl to a pier.

\- I have already said that it is good for you to surrender, we do not tolerate witches who destroy our properties, we do not tolerate rebel witches like you.

Says Martha clenching her fists.

As Martha clenched her fists, the rings holding Gabriela closed, to the point of almost strangling Morris, but soon the redhead explodes in anger and ends up destroying the rings.

\- That's enough! Let's get it over with!

Says Gabriela opening both palms of her hand.

\- I agree that the most powerful wins.

Says Martha pointing the staff to Gabriela.

Martha and Gabriela started to concentrate spells between them, until there came a time when they were concentrating enough to launch one towards the other, who first launched Jordan, which caused a collision between the two powers, more and more they used more magic to win in relation to the other.

\- (Damn... If too much magic is put in here she could die when all this power comes back against her... I need to end it soon, I can't give Martha the option to send more magic).

Gabriela takes a breath and with it uses all the magic she had kept for herself and launches for the collision, causing all that collision to return to Martha, which caused a huge explosion, as well as opening a smoke screen.

After the smoke curtain dissipated, Gabriela was panting, she was watching Martha's body, she was all wounded, lying on the floor unconscious, the necklace she was wearing was with some rays around it, Morris soon runs with everything towards Jordan and turns the girl's body, checking her vital signs, soon after she approached her index finger on the necklace and took a small shock.

\- (I have to be delicate now... I haven't used all my magic yet... This collision must have caused a glitch in the necklace, if I don't take it off soon it could end up blowing up... And if it explodes in her neck, Martha could die).

Gabriela takes the staff and turns it into a small spatula, where she touches the precious stone that was encrusted in the necklace, using a little more magic she stretches the spatula to the part where she grabs onto the necklace, quickly Morris pulls it up and notices that some blood came out, but at least the stone came out and the necklace stopped emitting rays around it, even opening itself. Quickly the redhead uses a healing spell on Martha's neck, since that stone was also a little inserted with a needle inside the witch's throat, it was a very small needle, almost did not feel, but already made a little blood come out the moment the girl with brown eyes took the stone.

\- Now you are free Martha Jordan, you will no longer follow the orders of any hunter... I thought you were very strange from the moment you were running away from the hiding place.

Says Gabriela.

Gabriela soon starts using her magic to feel if she had any witches around, but it was just the security guards, all the other witches who were arrested, had fled everywhere, Morris gets up and picks up Martha's body still fainted carrying him on her shoulders.

\- I will give you a new life from now on Martha Jordan, Now the fertility stone group has one less hunter.

Says Gabriela.

Gabriela takes a broom that was nearby, jumps the window with Martha on her shoulders and then starts to fly, distancing only enough to see the building one last time, she soon takes a control that was used to fire the explosives and tightens, the explosions even made some birds fly no matter how much they were inside the building, little by little the castle implodes. This was while Morris was leaving back to Saorise's hiding place. Fulfilling the mission of invasion by parts.

See you, mind controlled witches...

Full name: Martha Jordan

Date of birth: 11/05/1735

Place of birth: Dublin, Ireland (Irish)

Height: 1.68m

Weight: 63 kg

Measurements (bust/waist/hips): 92/66/94

Hair color and appearance: light yellowish blonde, wavy and straight, long, reaches the middle of the back, some bangs passing through the foreheads and sides of the face.

Eye color and appearance: purple, western

Physical appearance: extremely pale caucasian skin, large breasts, rectangular nose

Martha Jordan is one of the huntress, she is responsible for being prepared to seduce the witches into the traps. She was the one who took and then gave the boat to capture the victim for good, Martha is one of the youngest huntress and she has to do her missions many times being forced, due to a necklace that was put on her neck, which makes her have to obey someone's orders, a slave necklace, she is the missing sister of Violet Jordan, Being captured by the group of hunting witches and soon after was controlled by Julia McLaren since she was strong and showed resistance, this while the leader did not know, Martha stayed for years being controlled in this way, she had the premeditated lines and even the way of acting, she could not turn against the necklace because she would feel a huge pain, all this elaborated by the evil mind of Mildred Berger as a way to punish some lesbian witches.


	62. Maria showing her broom skills

Maria was the second of the girls who was approaching the witch's fortress, Du Nord was already looking at the map while flying at high speed, soon she finds the long-awaited opening to the base of the hunter witch, which already sounds an alarm that detected the entrance of a strange witch. The security guards soon go to a room where they use a crystal ball spell to reveal who the stranger was and when they saw that she was the redhead and as she was dressed in a disguise they soon assimilated with Saoirse, some of them ran to get their broomsticks, behind the girl, others went to the main hall where Natalie was sitting on a throne while drinking a glass of wine.

\- Natalie my master! We are being invaded!

Says one of the witches.

\- Invaded? By whom?

Says Natalie.

\- Saoirse! She is going through the main entrance!

Says the witch until Natalie throws the glass of wine in anger.

\- What are you waiting for close the gates! She cannot enter here! Go stop her now! We can't let that witch infiltrate our fortress! My reputation is at stake! Go!

Natalie says furious.

The witches agree with the head, some go to the room where the levers of the gates are, others go to the entrance, standing still waiting for Maria, each one in a part that would be closed from the gates of that huge tunnel. Natalie would stay at the end of the tunnel waiting for Du Nord, in case she manages to pass through all the barriers and get to the main door.

Maria notices that the gates were beginning to close and soon she tries to accelerate the broom a little more, forcing the rhythm more and passing each gate as if it were nothing, the tunnel was about 12 km long, about 18 gates along the way and some obstacles that were moved by witches in the control room, besides having some witches flying towards Du Nord, but she simply ran over with her incredible flying speed, passing straight through as if she had no security to stop her, but some of these witches even managed to grab Maria, until she was being grabbed by a group of 20 witches that slowed her down, but soon a glow emanated from the redhead's hand.

It was a spell that ended up being fired and made all the witches holding Maria end up loosening up and also falling to the ground, which helped Du Nord to keep the rhythm and keep accelerating, keeping the speed high, but some even tried to reach that they were witches who managed not to fall to the ground, but when the redhead was alone it was practically impossible to reach the girl. Natalie watched everything from the main door, she watched with a crystal ball and was even in shock when she saw Maria's such speed and broom ability, it was something she had never seen before.

\- (Damn, this Saoirse is no little shit, now I understand why there is a reward for this witch's head, she is making fun of my security guards, who barely get close to her? Well she can be good flying broomsticks, but in direct combat I doubt a lot, I'm in my arena on top of it, she will never win a battle against me).

Maria continued her run through the huge tunnel to the main entrance, until when she arrived at the 8 km mark she ended up facing a closed gate, she soon to the broom and lands on the corridor, this while some witches began to appear.

\- You are surrounded by Saoirse!

Says one of the security guards while Maria was keeping her eyes closed.

One of the witches goes on top of Maria and as soon as she gets close she is hit hard by a Du Nord spell, she was so powerful that she takes even the others who were watching everything, right after that the redhead throws magic rings that hold the fifteen witches that were surrounding her, after holding them all she takes an explosive from the bag, plants it in that gate, lights it up and runs out.

\- (I guess I'll have to go slower, since these tunnels have no other way than this one, I have to say that this witch was very clever, but this won't slow me down).

As soon as the gate is blown up it feels like a tremor through the whole tunnel, soon after the smoke dissipates and Maria leaves the hole that has formed, flying with a broom to the next point where 4 more witches were on guard for the next gate.

\- You went through the first one, but that doesn't mean you'll go through the others, don't try to blow up any of the gates if you want to go through, or you could die buried, don't want to die along with me will you? So if you want to pass to the next level, you'd better pass gate by gate.

Natalie says with her voice coming out of a pipe.

\- And how can I trust that you will open the gate?

Says Maria.

\- Defeat the witches who are here and you will see.

Says Natalie.

\- Then you'll be...

Says one of the witches until Maria defeats her with only one finger.

Maria casts a spell using only the tip of her finger picking up the forehead of each of the witches and leaving them unconscious on the ground, as soon as the four fell the gate is opened, Natalie even claps for Du Nord, who picks up the broom following the path forward, until she passes a little and notices that stakes full of thorns have come out and that gate begins to move towards Maria.

\- Haha! You think it's that easy! You'll turn into a pancake! You'll be impaled all over your body, run to your death!

Says Natalie.

\- Mestra Natalie! We are going to die! You haven't thought about us!

Says one of the witches.

In that hallway there were six witches, Maria starts to get worried and throws an explosive to the other side, blowing up the gate, another tremor happens, making Natalie even more angry. Du Nord also takes advantage and catches the six with a spell, throwing them where they didn't have the thorns, the witches were all confused after all the redhead saved them, this missing a lot of time for the stakes to close. As soon as the redhead lets them go, she flies to the other side and already faces 3 more witches waiting for her.

\- You bastard! You're crazy! You almost killed us! Don't blow up those gates anymore!

Says Natalie infuriated.

\- So don't try to kill us with a stake that could even kill the witches on your side!

Says Maria.

\- You made a very stupid decision to save us, now you're outnumbered, we're nine and you're just...

Says the witch until Maria snaps her fingers.

In just one crack a strong current of air emanates throwing them to the wall of the tunnel soon after attaching them with magic rings, then the gate is opened, this time Maria would have the free passage for the rest of the way, since she managed to immobilize most of the security guards, the rest was sent to the end of the tunnel before arriving in Natalie. They were the last 5 km without any gate stopping her, only they had some surprises along the way.

\- You can go at will Saoirse, but only if you can go all the way, if you survive you will have to deal with my best security guards, hahaha.

Says Natalie.

\- (Surely she must be setting some kind of trap to get me in trouble! But I will try my best to get to the end! After all I trained for it! I'm not Maria Du Nord for nothing! I will show that one day I can be a future champion).

Maria soon climbs on top of the broom and begins to fly the 5 km route of the tunnel, but soon begins to come across several traps, such as blades, arrows thrown towards her, projectiles, and all at a very high speed, Du Nord had to be very smart and fast not to be hit, and also some traps like walls that moved to cause some collision and stop the redhead.

\- (Woah! How cool! I'm loving this journey, this witch hunter is really creative, but really cruel, these obstacles can kill me, if I miss a finger she can kill me easily with these blades and also with these walls full of stakes, how cruel).

Maria continues her flight through the different obstacles, sometimes she even passed by very little, and each time she got closer the difficulty increased more and more, even on the ground she had a small "river" of melted iron, to cause even more pressure on Du Nord in not touching the ground, they had parts that it was even necessary to use magic shields because the projectiles did not give the slightest passage, until after much flying, she finally reaches the final part where the gate opens and Natalie congratulates her.

\- My congratulations Maria Du Nord, you made it to the end! But now I want to see my elite witches beaten! They are the highest standard of security! That is if they survive!

Says Natalie.

Maria soon comes across the witches, there were about 15 witches, 5 of them were armed with muskets and pointed to Du Nord, and another 10 pissed their staffs towards the redhead who just stopped and came down from the broom facing them.

\- (Five of them are armed... If I falter I die, I will first get rid of the guns and then take care of the others).

\- Shoot!

Says Natalie.

The five witches shoot Maria who uses a magic shield, then Du Nord disappears with a magic image spell that while the witches recharge the muskets, each one is hit on the neck almost without anyone noticing and soon the redhead comes back where she was, the witches finish recharging and at the time they would shoot again they fall to the ground unconscious.

\- What?

Says one of the witches.

Maria soon attacks the others and starts casting spells on them, little by little they would all fall to the ground and were unconscious, for Du Nord was until a very easy battle, none of the security guards were enough compared to the power of the redheaded witch, which even left Natalie surprised.

\- I have to say I am impressed that you have come so far. Now let's see if you really are all this, I just started, these witches are useless!

Says Natalie.

Natalie opens the last gate and soon Maria passes by, she faces a huge open room with some obstacles and Natalie sitting on a throne while looking at a crystal ball, until Du Nord arrives and faces the Tyrrell.

\- Well, well, then you have arrived.

Says Natalie.

\- (She's just like her sister, the two are very similar... As bad as, if Heather had the power this one has, I don't doubt she would do the same things).

\- So you are Natalie Tyrrell.

Says Maria.

\- If you want you can stay for a while and have some tea until you can... How strange, Saoirse is Scottish, that accent I recognize from afar, I always thought she was Irish.

Says Natalie offering a place for Maria.

\- I'm not here to talk, but she is, because I'm not alone! I'm just a Freedom Witch of other witches of the group that Saoirse did to invade each of your hiding places.

Says Maria until the crystal ball starts shining.

Natalie soon answers the crystal ball call, it was Julia saying about her fortress being invaded by Saoirse, Tyrrell soon answers saying that Saoirse also invaded her hiding place, which left McLaren even more in shock.

\- Damn it! Let's finish them! I'll tell you more about what I found out later! I will defeat this Saoirse easily!

Says Julia for the crystal ball.

\- Right!

Says Natalie throwing the crystal ball to the ground.

\- I even gave you time to talk to your partner in crime, but I won't waste any more time, come on, let's fight.

Says Maria.

Maria and Natalie enter in a defensive position, Tyrrell uses a spell on her staff and turns it into a broom, then opens a smoke curtain, Du Nord puts her arm in front of her face and as soon as the smoke clears, she notices that the brunette was flying with that broom looking at the redhead.

\- Let's see what you can do.

Says Natalie.

\- Are you going to stay up there anyway?

Says Maria.

\- It's either that or fall into the molten iron well.

Says Natalie pulling a lever until Maria grabs her broom.

Maria almost just doesn't fall into a well full of molten iron, but manages to take off in time on the broom, so she is almost hit by a spell of Natalie that catches her in the distraction, since Du Nord still looked at the iron well a little terrified. After dodging, she faces Tyrrell with anger.

\- Are you crazy? Could I die? What kind of cruel witch are you?

Says Maria.

\- It's kill or die! That's the rule of survival, come on Saoirse prove it's that powerful.

Says Natalie.

Maria soon goes with everything with the broom towards Natalie who could barely hit Du Nord who moved at a very high speed with the broom, the redhead soon hits Tyrrell with a kick and then casts a spell that the brunette dodges by turning the broom in the air.

Natalie takes the opportunity to distract Maria again using a smoke curtain spell this time she runs away with the broom, since Du Nord makes the smoke clear on the spot, a chase starts between the two all over the arena, Tyrrell kept casting spells and more spells to do everything to make the redhead fall off the broom, but she deviates easily.

There were walls moving, stakes appearing suddenly, branches trying to grab the broom of Du Nord, projectiles being thrown towards Maria, but little by little the redhead came closer and closer to Natalie, until she disappeared and reappeared right in front of the Tyrrell that brakes on the spot, then taking a kick from the witch in disguise that makes the hunter hit her back on a wall.

Maria casts some spells also towards Natalie, even casting magic rings that Tyrrell could even break, the brunette gets angry and explodes the magic aura going with everything towards Du Nord, only as soon as the brunette gets close the redhead just dodges with ease and even spins, casting spells that take the hunter's back but the spell was false, it was a magic image spell.

Natalie reappears behind Maria she was flying at full speed in Du Nord, reaching the redhead, who barely loses the balance of the broom, in what she was trying to fix the balance Tyrrell begins to cast spells on the girl in disguise who is just changing the position of the broom and dodging the energies thrown at her, until she stands on top of the broom.

When she sees Maria standing up, Natalie disappears again and reappears behind Du Nord, only this time she is hit with everything by a redhead's elbow that makes Tyrrell leave the broom, her broom was flying with everything to the molten iron well, While the free-falling brunette was hit by a spell and stopped at a pier so that she wouldn't fall into the molten iron well, with this the huntress stood up, she was already showing some wounds and was staring at Mary in anger.

\- You're a bit dumb, you could have this fight on your hands, you're a weak, weak witches who spare opponents have no place! Hahaha! Now you will taste the taste of defeat for your mistake.

Says Natalie snapping her fingers.

Soon another broom appears from the one that was in place, Natalie rides the broom and goes towards Maria, this time an aura was around Tyrrell, little by little she was getting closer and closer to Du Nord, this time the speed was a surprise, since the redhead did not calculate a possible sudden increase in speed of the brunette who hit everything with the girl's chest disguised, reaching the point of knocking her down from the broom.

But Maria wanted to be knocked down intentionally, she was pushed back a bit and was making some movements with her hand, which consisted in drawing a glyph, so Natalie was opening her eyes after the header she gave Du Nord, she notices that she was facing a spell, The redhead soon shoots and grabs Tyrrell's face, the spell was powerful enough to send her to a wall and make her fall with everything on the ground where she didn't have the molten iron well, after the smoke cleared the hunting witch was lying on the ground and unconscious.

\- (I did it! The most complicated thing has been done, this damned one is already immobilized, now just tie her up and then release the witches who are stuck here).

Maria goes to Natalie and ties the girl with a magic rope, then puts her inside a box that she ties with another magic rope to prevent her from escaping, in case Tyrrell wakes up early. That was the only entrance to the slayer's hideout, and also had another one which was an air exit, Du Nord plants most of the explosives around the tunnel entrance, soon after takes a map and goes exploring the corridors towards the prison, where upon arriving is soon well received by witches.

\- Saoirse!

Says the witches.

\- I am not her, but I came here to free them.

Says Maria.

Maria finds a lever where she releases the chains that hold the witches and soon after she pulls the levers that open the cells, which were in unhealthy conditions, most witches leave, except those who were weaker, weak enough to hardly be able to walk. Du Nord seeing that she hardly used magic, soon tries to use magic to cure the weakest inmates who are grateful for the witch's kindness.

\- Thank you very much Saoirse we are eternally grateful! Let's go!

Says the cured witches.

Maria soon calls all the witches and directs them to an air entrance that she had in a Hall, it was a huge tunnel up that was dark and covered by grass, that was a fake grass, besides some ventilation, that was the biggest air entrance, fit all the witches, Du Nord opens the passage for all to leave and installs the rest of the explosives around that exit too.

After letting all 72 witches run away, Maria comes back to where the main entrance was, picking up the box where Natalie was stuck carrying her with magic, just like every time she came back along the way she went out picking up witch by witch, some were even waking up, all carried by a magic rope spell, until they reach the outside, Du Nord releases them all and presses a button causing an explosion inside the building.

\- That's it! I rescued all the witches!

Says Maria.

\- Why did you rescue even us who captured lesbian witches?

Says one of the witches.

\- Because I don't want anyone to die.

Says Maria casting a rope spell on all the witches.

\- Why did you do that?

Says the only witch awake.

\- So they don't try anything like that, follow the witches who are free or else try to follow me, at last... Farewell! The rope effect takes 30 minutes.

Says Maria taking her broom.

Maria takes off and says goodbye to the only security awake that is in shock at Du Nord's kindness, no matter how Saoirse, her greatest enemy, was strange that she helped both sides, instead of simply letting the witches die. Maria leaves alone back to Saoirse's hiding place, Wendolin wasn't found in Natalie's hiding place.

See you flying witches...

Full name: Natalie Tyrrell

Date of birth: 02/03/1734

Place of birth: Liverpool, England, United Kingdom (English)

Height: 1.58m

Weight: 56 kg

Measurements (bust/waist/hips): 88/64/90

Hair color and appearance: dark brown, straight, medium, arrives on the shoulders line, bangs by the forehead and sides of the face

Eye color and appearance: dark blue, western

Physical appearance: pale caucasian skin, medium breasts, round nose

Heather Tyrrell's older sister, Natalie is a different case than the other huntress witches, since she was an attempt to capture the group, but the girl ended up escaping and attacking the witches, but instead of escaping, she kindly asked to be part of the group, where until then they only had 3 witches. Esther, Julia who was after some slave girl to help in the captures and Victoria who never participated directly in the hunts. Natalie is a very powerful witch and can attack at a very high speed, even more than her strength is fighting on a broom. She also participated in the World Magic Battle Tournament, but lost in the round of 16 when facing the champion of the tournament, until then one of the newest participants in the tournament.


	63. invading the leader’s wife

Saoirse and Lorraine were about to arrive at Esther Williams' fortress, both were talking to each other about that invasion and also as the masked one showed to be somewhat comfortable, after all it was very strange of so many witches that she would invade with someone, choosing just one of the weakest, instead of for example Julia McLaren who was the strongest of the four.

Meanwhile, from the Esther hiding place, she kept looking at the window, she already knew what was coming because Julia had called her saying that her hiding place was being invaded by Saoirse, warning Williams that soon Saoirse could arrive, since Natalie's base also had the presence of the masquerade, which could lead to a mass invasion of several mysterious witches to each of the fortresses. She was different from all the other witches since she worked alone, so much so that she closes her eyes and begins to feel the presence around her.

\- (They're around, they're two presences, nothing weak I'd say, they're kind of strong, well... Let's see what I can do... I won't end up with Saoirse for now, if I manage to capture her, I suspect it's Victoria... I really hope I'm the only one who suspects it, since my love hasn't talked about it... She said it was all secret... Even me, her wife who trusts all the secrets, she didn't tell her it was Saoirse... Well, I'm not so sure about that yet, because of the doubts I'll prepare myself).

Esther soon goes to a control room, where she has all the control of the fortress, like doors, traps, she can even speak from anywhere in the hiding place, that base had an impressive technology, which showed a lot about the genius of Williams. It doesn't take long and soon the two witches were very close to the place, they could already see the castle where the blonde was hiding, but soon they are received by some cannon balls being fired, which they try to dodge soon.

\- Woah! that was close!

Says Saoirse.

\- This witch almost hits us, she is being very precise, she can even predict our movements.

Says Lorraine.

\- That's exactly why we have to be careful, Esther Williams is not extremely powerful, but she is extremely intelligent, that's why we have to be very careful, she can end up with us without using that much power, just by using intelligence.

Says Saoirse.

\- I'm still curious how you know so much about each one of the slayers in specific, there's no way to know even fighting style, just invading without fighting.

Says Lorraine.

\- Spying on them training has how, that's how I drew my conclusions, come on!

Says Saoirse stopping dodging cannonballs.

Saoirse and Lorraine began to use spells on the cannonballs fired that would return with everything in other cannonballs that also clashed, but soon the cannonballs stopped being fired, giving way to magic ropes, which could trap each of the two. Both witches went down the flight altitude and went through the middle of the forest. Esther soon smiles when she sees that they have changed their strategy.

\- (Not dumb these Saoirse and very strange to be more than one... I thought it was Victoria, but apparently Saoirse are actually several witches... If this is Victoria's idea, I have to say I'm proud of it, testing these two is being a lot of fun, even if I capture them I'll let them go).

Even lowering the altitude and flying at the height of the trees, they were still in trouble, since Esther was also very talented with herbal spells, causing some trees and branches to move to get in the way of the witches, who deviated perfectly, surprising Esther even more.

\- (They are even good at flying broomsticks, I have to say that I am admired for the skill of these two, they make the title of liberating witches count, I just really hope they can accomplish their mission? Victoria would be very happy to see these masks ending with hunter witches and liberating them... Victoria... I miss you so much my love).

It doesn't take long and soon Saoirse and Lorraine manage to pass through the forest path, reaching the entrance of the castle, the two entered through the main entrance and as soon as they landed they were called by Esther who was speaking through a device that allowed her voice to be heard in every corner.

\- Many congratulations Saoirse! You both made it to the inside, but will you really make it to me or my prisoners! I wish you all the best and for one of you... May you have a good trip.

Says Esther by pressing a button.

This button that Esther pressed made a trapdoor open and caused Lorraine to fall into a slide towards one of the places in the fortress, while Saoirse looked angrily where the sound came out, causing Esther to start laughing.

\- She is not the original Saoirse, I know who is the original just by the color of the clothes and the height.

Says Esther laughing.

\- (They look a lot like them, the hands look alike, the face, the hair is also a little different, but you never know... Go see Victoria had the idea to call a witch to be Saoirse, I'm still confused with all this).

\- Shorty is your girl! Fuck you, forget it! I'll come down there and beat you and you'll see!

Says Saoirse showing her middle finger while Esther was laughing.

Meanwhile, Lorraine finishes going down the slide and ends up stopping inside a huge room full of luxury, falling on a mattress, there were several witches there, some were even surprised with the presence of "Saoirse", even walking on all fours towards Morris who was embarrassed, until one of them puts her hand on the chest of the redhead who pushes her.

\- Hey! Have more respect!

Says Lorraine.

\- I'm sorry Saoirse, but we wanted to give a pleasure to this masquerade.

Says one of the witches.

\- Where am I?

Says Lorraine.

\- Don't worry, we won't cause you any harm Saoirse, the witch here is a good hunter, she takes us here to then take us to a hideout, her wife who takes us there, a city where we can be free to be ourselves.

Says the witch.

\- How interesting, so you mean she's not so bad?

Says Lorraine.

\- She doesn't force us to stay here, she only asks us to hide when the supreme leader arrives, I love this hunter of good, it doesn't seem that she is from such a bad group of witches.

Says the witch.

\- Well I have to go, my friend must be in need of my help, she is the original Saoirse.

Says Lorraine.

Lorraine gets up, says goodbye to the witches and goes through the corridors, where she soon faces some dangers like machines trying to hit, Morris dodges with ease, but it's just that she doesn't end up getting punched in the face, but in the distraction she ends up getting hit in the buttocks and with that she moans a little.

\- Ahhh!

Says Lorraine until she caps her mouth stained.

\- (Oh shit! I wavered here, I hope no one heard my groaning... It might as well be Gwen's hand... I mean... Ahhh! Damn! I have to concentrate! Come on Lorraine Morris Show me you deserve to be a Freedom Witch!)

While Saoirse walked the halls and was totally unconcerned, she was hit by the machines, but nothing happened, the machines even broke, which impressed Esther and even she was laughing, admired with the incredible power of the masquerade.

\- I'm wasting my traps in vain, you're really very powerful Saoirse, I'm impressed, I have to say that a witch like you is not just anyone, but will you be able to beat my most powerful invention?

Says Esther.

\- Show one of your pathetic inventions, I'll break these pieces of tin easily, hahaha!

Says Saoirse laughing.

\- Pieces of tin is your ass Vi... Fuck you!

Says Esther punching a button.

Soon a robot appears and was armed with a machine gun, it was a robot with a skull design on its head and had very powerful claws on its arms, besides feet that had propellers moved by magic, which made it possible to go at a speed until considerable, the scary red-eyed robot goes towards Saoirse and starts shooting with the machine gun, the masked defends with a magical shield while that machine came close to it.

\- Now you will need a lot of skill! It's not that easy to beat a machine like that! That's what I train with every day! Even I can't beat it!

Says Esther.

\- Cool! But every machine has its weak point!

Says Saoirse.

The machine soon turns to Saoirse which dodges and begins to attack with mechanical arms, where the masked witch dodges with ease, even to lean her feet on her arms and start running towards the face of the machine that releases two laser beams, which barely reach the mysterious one that ends up jumping giving a mortal, she casts a spell right on top of the head of the machine, but a force field appears which ends up absorbing the magic that was cast.

\- (What a most interesting machine Esther, I am proud that my girl has improved so much with her inventions, it would be a perfect defense machine even, good if the weak point is not the magic so I have to get out in the hand).

Saoirse soon rests on the head of the machine and tries to punch, but as soon as it would punch, the machine aims the machine upwards, but soon the masked uses a magic shield spell and with this punches the can of the machine, but ends up beating in vain.

\- Ouch!

Says Saoirse.

\- This is an iron plate with two inches of thickness, you never attract...

Says Esther until Saoirse punches using magic.

She used so much magic that her hand entered the whole machine, even opening a hole, picking up some wires that were inside and breaking most of them, until it takes a small shock and falls to the ground a bit when feeling some pain.

\- Ahhh!

Says Saoirse.

\- I forgot to say that you can take a shock charge if you touch these wires, but congratulations you managed to deactivate my control of this machine, now you just left it out of control.

Says Esther.

The machine looks at Saoirse lying on the ground and the red eyes start to shine more intensely, soon the machine starts to shoot with the machine gun and release lasers towards Saoirse that used a magic shield, followed by a spell to disappear, it escapes a little from the machine, but is followed by all the runners by that machine.

\- Damn it! Esther! How do you turn that shit off!

Says Saoirse.

\- You didn't have to loosen the wires of the machine! She is no longer in my control!

Says Esther.

\- Shit!

Says Saoirse.

Saoirse soon turns and starts casting spells towards the open part of the machine, but again the machine absorbs the magic and casts back to the masked that accumulated magic, which the mysterious one dodges until Lorraine appears and she soon casts a spell that hits the back of the machine that turns to Morris.

\- It does not hit the machine! It absorbs magic!

They say Esther and Saoirse.

\- Got it! I'll distract then!

Says Lorraine.

\- Yes! I have a plan!

Says Saoire.

Saoise goes through the corridors until she finds the room where they had some cannons guarded, she soon takes one as well as ammunition and goes out carrying until where the machine was, by which she didn't stop shooting Lorraine that used a magic shield, soon the masked one puts a cannon ball inside and makes the shot.

\- Hey ugly thing look here!

Says Saoirse firing the cannon.

The cannonball flew out and soon caught the head of the machine that ended up having all the ball lodged and was still working but with defect, Lorraine was barely hit and the cannonball destroyed one of the walls of the fortress. Saoirse shoots again only lower, the machine was all out of control going from one side to the other, the second shot takes the part of the torso and this time it had not even as that mechanical thing to move, destroying totally and opening another hole in the fortress.

\- Whew... That was close.

Says Saoirse relieved.

\- I thought I had faced Esther Williams, you don't look like such enemies. I even found out that the prisoners are enjoying to stay here, they say that Esther is a great person and that she helps these witches to be taken to the lesbian paradise where their leader created them.

Says Lorraine.

\- Yes, how incredible, at least one of these damn hunters is people.

Says Saoirse.

\- Are you going to stand there wasting your time or are you going to face me soon?

Says Esther.

\- You can fucking wait! I'm talking to my friend here! May I? She almost killed us with a fucking machine! Go take it in your ass Esther!

Says Saoirse.

Saoirse and Lorraine go through the corridors until they reach the door that arrived in the main hall, but before Morris opened the door, the masked witch puts her hand on the redhead's hand, she just takes it off and then puts her hand on the girl's shoulder.

\- From now on I take over this fight, it will take a while, if you want to go to the room where the others are and have fun, you must have some very tasty sprouts for you.

Says Saoirse with a perverted smile as Lorraine blushed.

\- I'm not a gift, I'll wait!

Says Lorraine.

\- It can take a while, she is very powerful, even if she is a good person.

Says Saoirse.

\- Speak soon she will eat it, I saw that they were communicating in a way that they know each other once.

Whispers Lorraine until Saoirse gets more serious.

\- I... I, uh... I'll tell you more about it later...

Says Saoirse.

Saoirse soon opens the door and there was Eshter sitting on the throne waiting for her, the mascara soon lowers that mask that was on her face, as well as uses a spell to make her hair normal, revealing in fact to be Victoria McLaren. The door was still closing, but Lorraine could see some of her hair turning red, she was in shock, after all she had an idea of who it was.

\- (For the nine lesbian witches, Saoirse is a redhead! That hair of hers was pure magic! So you mean... She can only be... By the way she talked to that slayer... Could it be... Esther Williams' wife is a redhead and Victoria McLaren! The leader of the hunting witch group! We were together with the greatest slayer all the time! But why did she want to invade herself? Because she wanted to take out her own group? Because...)

\- Victoria... Vic... Victoria!

Says Esther tearing and running towards Victoria.

Esther soon picks up Victoria by the arms, giving her a very strong hug, then the two kiss and soon Williams takes McLaren to a balcony where they stay a while kissing and hugging until after a while they stop and separate with a trail of saliva between them, the tallest one until she starts laughing at the lowest one.

\- I always knew it was Saoirse and you did a great job doing it my love, I'm proud of you... Your liberation plan was incredible... But let's get to the part that matters hehe.

Says Esther groping Victoria's breasts.

\- Ah that I was eager to do... After that orgy we all used the fertility stone with, I missed making only with you my love...

Says Victoria untied Esther's dress.

Victoria and Esther little by little undress each other, lowering their dresses until they were totally undressed, McLaren soon walks a little bit of four on the counter and lies on the side facing Williams who was all flushed when she saw her wife's naked body, no matter how many times she saw it, she always loved to see that pale and full of freckles and curves of the redhead.

\- 5 years married to you and I still get a lot of heat seeing her naked body.

Says Esther shaking herself.

\- Come here and put all your love inside me with your fingers and your tongue.

Says Victoria with her feet passing by her leg and opening a little her intimacy.

Esther takes a bite with her lips, looking in wonder at Victoria's intimacy, but soon she picks up her wife on her lap and takes her to the wall where she starts sucking on her, carrying her in her arms while she was kneeling and leaving McLaren with her back against the wall.

\- Hmmm... That Esther... sucks me hot, go my love...

Says Victoria.

Victoria kept being sucked by Esther for a long time until McLaren poured the vaginal juice over Williams' face, but that didn't stop her for nothing, the blonde kept sucking the little redhead, she was even getting her eyes turned with so much excitement.

But it doesn't take long and Esther carries Victoria to a bed, where the bigger one keeps sticking her fingers through McLaren's intimacy, the redhead as she always caressed her wife's head, but soon the lower one decides to change position and starts sucking the blonde, the two stay with the intimacy in each other's face in a position of 69.

\- I love this position, we can eat ourselves at the same time.

Says Victoria.

\- I missed your wonderful tongue my love... Suck me go...

Says Esther moaning.

Victoria soon began to use a little magic to change the shape of her tongue, so she could make different kinds of movements internally in Esther that was even getting weaker at the time of being sucked by McLaren, the formats alternated a lot, sometimes even got thicker, as the redhead's sucking was much more intense.

\- Ahhh... Mhhhh... More... Vic...

Says Esther tearing with excitement.

It doesn't take long and soon Eshter also spills her vaginal juice, wetting Victoria's whole face who even licked around where she had gotten wet, as well as Williams' intimate area, they soon move their faces away from intimacy and practically speak "scissors" together, with that they sit in a scissor position and start to rub themselves. Meanwhile on the outside Lorraine was waiting sitting at the door, being a bit upset.

\- (Ah go take it in the ass... I didn't imagine I would invade a place where I just had Saoirse's wife, bitch who gave birth... Because she didn't choose Gabriela to go along... She would love to have sex with one of those girls... I just wanted Gwen to be... I mean... Ahh... I'm imagining things... Those noises... They don't help at all... If it was me and Gwen... Hmmm...)

Lorraine begins to imagine, even more that she heard the sounds of the muffled moans which inspired her to put her fingers for intimacy, she soon became touching herself, inspired by the friend she was in love with. Back in the bedroom at two, Esther and Victoria scrubbed with McLaren being the one on top and Williams on the bottom, the blonde just moved a little and already left the redhead all dizzy from excitement.

After half an hour, they both finish making love, they both get dressed, kiss each other goodbye, followed by a hug.

\- Bye Vic...

Says Esther.

\- I'll come back for you, we'll separate from Julia, Natalie, Martha and we'll return Wendolin to who deserves it...

Says Victoria.

\- What about the child? We don't know which of us will be the mother.

Says Esther.

\- I hope it's me, you or Wendolin, even my love... I love you Esther.

Says Victoria.

After Victoria said goodbye to Esther she meets Lorraine, McLaren was already disguised as Saoirse, the two go to the end of the hall and then Saoirse tells her to keep it a secret until she tells the truth to everyone, which Morris even agrees, given the situation.

See you, lesbian witches...

Full name: Esther Williams

Date of birth: 01/01/1733

Place of birth: Belfast, Ireland (Irish)

Height: 1,65m

Weight: 57 kg

Measurements (bust/paint/hips): 94/66/95

Hair color and appearance: Yellowish light blonde, long, straight, reaches the thigh line, with no bangs.

Eye color and appearance: Cyan, western

Physical appearance: Extremely pale Caucasian skin, enormous breasts, a little high, thick thighs, rectangular nose.

Esther is one of the witches that is part of the group of hunters, called the "fertility stone", a somewhat appealing name for the group. Esther is a somewhat powerful witch, her function is to call the attention of the "prey" using a scheme by which she draws the attention of the "lures" by telling that she and some of her friends had the so-called fertility stone, so after a while she takes the two victims to the indicated place, where they are quickly immobilized and taken to the base of the group. This was until Natalie Tyrrell and Martha Jordan appeared. Despite everything, Williams doesn't seem to like it very much, she is Victoria McLaren's right arm, being officially the redhead's wife, their relationship is extremely trustworthy, they both trust each other's secrets. From a sad past, Esther was expelled from the Williams family for just saying that she wanted to invent things, she built a toy car at the age of four and this caused the conservative Williams family to dump her at the door of an orphanage, where she met the future wife Victoria McLaren.


	64. The cruel Julia McLaren part 1

The last of the four fortresses finally arrived, was that of Julia McLaren, who was known for her extreme cruelty and without even a little pity, the redhead had the most difficult fortress to invade, which had security witches of the highest level, most of them armed with muskets, besides being very well trained for all kinds of situations, which would make it even more difficult for Gwendolin and Diana.

The two were flying along the way, slowly approaching the location, both Gwendolin and Diana talked to each other about how they would invade the hunting witch's hiding place, they were even very relaxed, however Saoirse warned them that they should be careful after all it was the cruelest of the group.

\- Just to remember here... I'm the one who goes through the front door distracting the security guards and Julia McLaren. Is that right?

Says Diana.

\- Yes, I'm going through prison, trying to find Wendolin and free the witches who were captured by this damn.

Says Gwendolin.

\- So go there Gwen, good luck.

Says Diana patting Benson's bottom.

\- Go take it in your ass Diana! I'm not Maria for you to be beating on my bottom.

Says Gwendolin.

\- Oh, I forgot I'm not Lorraine, if I were her you'd love it heheh.

Diana says until Gwendolin shows her the middle finger.

Then Gwendolin separates himself from Diana by going a different way that was more discreet, while Cavendish went by a way that delivered more of her position. Little by little time passed, Julia's fortress was already more visible. McLaren was also able to observe the witch's presence getting closer and closer, which soon made some of the security guards come to the redhead's room.

\- Mestra Julia, should we attack? Saoirse was detected in our surroundings!

Says one of the security guards.

\- What are you waiting for, call what you can as witches, knock this damn thing down from the air.

Says Julia.

Julia soon tries to call all the hunters using the crystal ball, to warn of the Saoirse invasion, without knowing that they were more than a masquerade in action. The security guards agree with her head and soon run to the room where they had others, calling them to work, the security guards pick up muskets and brooms, they run to the outside with the intention of intercepting Diana in the air. Some of them also go in rooms where they had cannons so that the possible invasion of Cavendish would be even more complicated.

It didn't take long before the cannonballs started to be fired, Diana dodged easily, as well as the witches armed with muskets appeared, they were going closer and closer to the Cavendish, which started to counter attack before they got close enough so that the range of the firearms could cause some damage. The green-haired girl knew it perfectly well, so much so that she could knock down each one of the witches, even though the security guards were elite, they still couldn't keep up with the speed with which the blue-eyed girl was casting magic.

\- (These witches don't give up for anything at all... I hope that damn Julia won't be like that, worse that they're armed with muskets... I'm in great danger with that)

Meanwhile in the middle of the forest that she had on that island, Gwendolin was flying in a very discreet way, even managing to mask the magical presence in order not to be detected, because of that, she had to fly at a lower speed. But little by little she got closer to the witch hunter's castle. Back to Diana, the security guards were swept by Cavendish with an extreme ease, every time she approached, even some security guards tried to shoot when they were closer, but the magic barrier defended the girl with green hair.

\- Shit! She's doing it, but it kind of fucks if I already imagined that Saoirse wouldn't be that easy to turn herself in... But also weird her hair... So Victoria had the idea to call other witches? Less bad, so I can have less remorse and torture to death this damn thing! Hahahah!

Says Julia clenching her fist.

Julia pushes a button and warns all the security witches to stay inside, for a more elaborate defense against Diana, those on the outside didn't listen and kept attacking Cavendish, for which she could easily bring them down, since she had a great control and also a very precise aim, it took only one single spell.

It doesn't take long and Diana manages to pass through all the security guards approaching from where the main entrance of the castle was, she even lands to look a little at the place and study a way to enter, the cannons and beasts were also little by little looking to Cavendish's side.

\- (I arrived at the entrance... I'm not silly at all, I know that inside is full of witches waiting for me, but I doubt very much that they expect this...)

Diana soon uses a spell to disappear and stands in the middle of a forest, which causes the witches who were inside with cannons to get a little confused when shooting Cavendish, soon some trees start to fall and Diana reappears standing on top of one of the tree trunks that were flying with everything towards the entrance, As soon as the green-haired girl gets closer she jumps and the trunks slam everything in the door, some even come in and reveal some armed witches who were surprised by the trunks hitting them.

\- Not dumb, I have to say that this cheap copy of Saoirse is very clever, but I doubt very much that it is enough against me!

Says Julia.

Diana soon enters and begins to make way, immobilizing each of the witches, the other security guards quickly began to run towards the entrance of the fortress, until Julia calls them to change strategy.

\- No way! Keep an eye on the prison part! Those who are already downstairs on the way to my living room, just keep trying to stop this cheap Saoirse from reaching me!

Says Julia.

The security guards of all the runners soon agreed and stay in their positions, some even ran towards Diana, who only dodged with extreme ease, Cavendish's skill was quite remarkable, as much as they were elite witches, they could barely hit the musket shots, they were even too dependent on the firearm to cause any damage, but all it took was a spell that changed the weapon to anything else that their advantage ended.

While on the outside Gwendolin kept sneaking through the forest, until she found a breach to enter the fortress, it was Benson who was carrying the explosives, she soon reached an entrance which passed by a small river, it was one of the sewage entrances to the castle.

\- (This will be very simple... I just need to turn myself into a ferret and reduce the size of the bag, Metamorphie Faciassse!).

Gwendolin decreased the size of the bag with the explosives, as well as it turns into a ferret, passing through the entrance of the fortress sewer, as she also had a very detailed map, Benson could also find the best route to the prison of that place, but this passing through the stinking castle sewer.

\- (Disgusting! This place stinks! It's full of rats and cockroaches! How does the witch who controls this place let it get so polluted? The conditions here are unhealthy! If that's how normal sewage is, then imagine what conditions must be like in prison.)

Back inside the hiding place, Diana was making her way through the corridors, sweeping each of the witches, trapping them with a spell of magic rings. By then Cavendish had already finished with a third of all the security guards working for Julia, leaving 13 witches immobilized, she was every meter, closer and closer to the main entrance, until when she arrived at the last corridor she came across a witch who was behind other security guards, she was the only one who was not armed with them, 7 other witches soon started pointing their muskets towards the girl with green hair.

\- Shoot.

Says the witch lowering her hand.

The witches shoot at the same time with their muskets with the intention of hitting Diana, but all the shots end up stopping in the middle of the air while the Cavendish gets her palm outstretched, so each one of the witches starts running towards the girl with green hair who just takes a deep breath, smiles and also goes towards the security guards.

Diana with only one spell cast makes them all fly everywhere, crashing into the walls, some even fainted with the impact of the blows, since the Cavendish was very powerful, which even left the witch a little surprised to see that the girl with green hair left 7 elite witches immobilized as if it was nothing.

\- Well, well, apparently the famous thief is quite powerful, but today is not your lucky day, since you are facing a general of the witches' council, I Yanka Krupp, the most renowned general of the council's elite witches will finish you off.

Says Yanka pointing her finger at Diana who just lifts her middle finger.

\- Bleh! Fuck you!

Says Diana showing the middle finger and showing the tongue.

Yanka soon spins her staff and starts going towards Diana who was calmly with her arms crossed until as she approaches Cavendish, she hits a punch in the air as the green-haired girl reappears with her feet over Krupp's head who soon realizes she is trying to grab the blue-eyed girl who disappears again.

\- Yours!

Says Yanka.

Yanka soon turns to try an attack, but as soon as she turns around she ends up getting a kick in the back of the head that throws her with everything forward, making her fall with everything. Krupp was a 1.91m witch and extremely muscular, but even so did not intimidate Diana even a little, to the point of a kick in the back of the neck leaving the general down on the ground.

\- You are not that good, you are a failure.

Says Diana.

\- What? What did you say?

Says Yanka standing up.

As soon as Yanka gets up, she is hit with everything by a punch in the stomach given by Diana, that punch was so strong that Cavendish makes Krupp cross the door and fall well into the throne room, which ends up making Julia a little surprised to see them both there.

\- What the fuck is that?

Says Julia.

\- Your... Your... Damn witch!

Says Yanka standing up.

\- What is it? Why am I destroying your little castle? Fuck if, you'll do what with me?

Says Diana while Julia got a little angry.

Yanka gets up and runs with everything towards Diana while concentrating a spell, but once she gets to Cavendish and casts the same spell it has no effect, which causes Krupp to go into shock when seeing the girl intact. She slowly walks up to the general and this time she hits a sequence of punches and kicks that makes the tall woman stop next to Julia's throne chair, she was already quite wounded and unable to fight with very few blows given by the girl with green hair. So much so that Yanka was having trouble getting up, but soon McLaren gets up and gives her hand to Krupp to hold.

\- Thank you Master Julia...

Says Yanka until Julia takes her hand.

Julia grabs her hand, holds it until it stops on the other side and breaks her neck on the ground, which leaves Diana horrified, soon after McLaren still holding Krupp's hand, starts using a spell that makes the whole general's magic go to her, and soon after she throws it to the outside, followed by an explosion spell cast on the witch that explodes in the air and even makes some blood and some organs fly to the inside. Cavendish was extremely horrified by that scene.

\- If you don't want to have the same fate it better be as strong as the original Saoirse.

Says Julia laughing.

\- How horrible! She was one of your goons, there was no need to kill her!

Says Diana almost crying.

\- Oh how funny Saoirse with cabbage hair is crying, she has feelings, but what a weakling.

Says Julia laughing.

\- You... You are cruel... Like a witch like you can be considered good just because you hunt lesbian witches.

Diana says almost trembling.

\- Why is it shaking? Are you afraid?

Says Julia.

Meanwhile in another place, Gwendolin went out through one of the pipes and with that stopped right inside one of the cells, there she was extremely shocked, the smell was very strong, it was of an extreme stench, it was not only the smell of excrement, rats or cockroaches, it also had another very strong smell which was of decomposition, In that same cell there was a witch who was dead, she was sitting on the ground with some flies flying around her and on the other side there were two other girls who were weak, when they saw Benson transformed into a ferret, they quickly went over to the brunette who quickly transformed back too.

\- Damn it! You are human!

Says one of the girls.

\- Yes, I came here to free you... What happened to that one over there... She... She...

Says Gwendolin crying.

\- She died...

Says another witch while eating a mouse.

\- What? What horror? And why are you eating a mouse? These things are full of diseases, you can die...

Says Gwendolin.

\- Apparently you are still new meat around here, but let me explain.

Says one of the witches.

In the prison cells of Julia McLaren's fortress, the conditions were inhuman and unhealthy, the witches who were there almost never ate, only the most privileged, who were called "the pretty ones", could have the opportunity to eat something that did not cause disease, Since most of the time the others turned to rats and cockroaches that appeared in the cell, since it was very rare for food to appear, it was only once a week a ration made of the mixture with the leftover food of Julia McLaren and the other security guards. They were all very thin and weak, the water itself until it regularly appeared, but it was somewhat muddy. When he heard all this Gwendolin was horrified by the conditions that were imposed in that place.

\- I will release you is now.

Says Gwendolin kicking the cell door, but nothing happened.

\- These bars bar any magic from being used, it won't do any good.

Says one of the witches.

\- Magic, but not science.

Says Gwendolin taking an explosive out of her pocket.

Gwendolin plants an explosive in the door of the cell's bars, she soon uses some magic to protect the witches, that explosion soon makes the door fly out, the bang was possible to be heard from all sides of the hiding place, even making Julia be amazed, Diana even starts smiling.

\- I'm not the only one around here.

Says Diana laughing.

\- So you brought another araque Saoirse with you?

Says Julia.

\- She will free all the victims from their cruelty, while you and your goons are distracted by me, I am just a bait.

Says Diana.

\- Damned! My money! You bitch!

Says Julia starting to run towards Diana.

Diana starts to get into a fighting position, but as soon as she moves, she feels a punch given to her stomach, she was strong enough to throw Cavendish with everything backwards, to the point where she hits her back with everything on a wall, Julia goes with everything moving at high speed, punching the girl with green hair with all violence.

\- Now let's see if you can entertain me enough!

Says Julia.

Julia punched so hard that it didn't take long for Diana to start getting some bruises, the constant punches on her face were causing Cavendish to have her nose bleeding, and sometimes a little blood came out of her mouth due to the very strong punches and knees in her stomach, until after catching so much the girl with green hair holds McLaren's hand and casts a spell that was enough to push her back.

\- (Damn... That one I didn't expect... I thought at least the witch hunters were weak, so much training and yet I catch ugly... I need to hold on... At least long enough for Gwen to release the captured witches... Then I'll find a way to escape... She won't want to kill me knowing that I can know where Saoirse is... But her magical power... Julia is extremely powerful).

\- What is it? Where was all your confidence? I thought you were an extremely powerful witch? Where was all that nonsense in defeating my best witch? I thought I was capable of reaching my level.

Julia says until Diana transports herself.

Diana reappears, but ends up taking a punch from Julia, trying to attack from behind, then Cavendish tries another attack again, carrying herself forward, where she also takes a punch in the stomach, the girl with green hair tried her best to hit McLaren but only ended up being hit.

Until Julia holds Diana's forehead and starts running out, making her bang everything against a wall, the force of the impact was so strong that it even created a small hole, where Cavendish was agonizing with pain, even vomiting a little blood, McLaren just looked at all this and kept laughing.

\- Hahaha! You're so pathetic, I thought that the Saoirse de araque were stronger than that... I am legitimately disappointed! But do what? At least the real one can still catch a lot for me, I loved this opportunity you gave me to train my new magical powers...

Says Julia stretching out her hand to cast a spell.

\- (I am close to dying... She will kill me... Maria Du Nord... I love you my love... At least I'm sure I died for a just cause... At least I know I can leave my offspring, since I used the fertility stone... But I can't give up, not now).

Julia began to concentrate a spell on the palm of her hand little by little the energy ball would grow and take shape, Diana was horrified, her body was broken, she could barely move, in a few strokes McLaren showed that she was extremely powerful and was a witch of extreme risk. Meanwhile on the side of the cells, Gwendolin was releasing witch by witch after she got the keys with a security that immobilized, the condemned ones, they had no magic, but they were so motivated to settle the score with the redhead that captured them that they took anything to be able to hit her.

See you, violent witch...

Full name: Julia McLaren

Date of birth: 05/12/1737

Place of birth: Dublin, Ireland (Irish)

Height: 1,52m

Weight: 51kg

Measurements (bust/waist/hips): 87/60/89

Hair color and appearance: light orange red, long, straight, bangs on forehead and sides of face

Eye color and appearance: Cyan, western

Physical appearance: extremely pale Caucasian skin, medium breasts, freckles in the intimate and breasts area, round nose

Julia McLaren, the sister of the World Magic Battle Tournament champion, is one of the heads behind this whole plan to hunt lesbian witches and create this organization. One of the most powerful witches in the world, she was intensely trained by her older sister, since in the beginning it was only her and Esther who hunted witches, since Victoria apparently never participated directly in these hunts, after Martha Jordan appeared, serving as Julia's slave, her entire fortress security service became easier. Julia is a merciless witch, always very cruel with attacks, she makes a point of making her opponents suffer before launching a final attack, besides being very impatient and a little childish.


	65. The cruel Julia McLaren part 2

Julia was almost casting her spell, with a murderous look on Diana, who was only accepting her fate with her eyes closed, but as soon as McLaren casts the spell, Cavendish ends up dodging it at the same moment, appearing with a bluish aura emanating around her, Until she opens her eyes and is even surprised that she hadn't died, the girl with green hair looks at her hands and notices her hands emanating a bluish aura, just like the redhead who was infuriated, but at the same time laughing, even casting another spell that again the witch in disguise dodges easily.

\- (What power is that? Has my potential finally been awakened? I feel the energy coming from the Cavendish family, as if I have something special...)

Julia soon stops staring at Diana who also faces McLaren, what the redhead sees are several Cavendish around the green-haired girl, who soon after joined the witch in disguise, soon after taking advantage of the increase in power, Diana goes with everything on top of the witch hunter, hitting a kick that is defended with the palm of her hand and the impact even makes Julia shock Cavendish's leg and throw her a little far away.

\- Pathetic, this is still not enough to defeat me.

Says Julia.

Diana soon got up and started punching and kicking Julia as hard as she could, but even so, not even with an increase in magical power, she was still no match for McLaren, who even kept playing with the green-haired girl as she easily dodged the world, as if all that effort of hers was in vain until the redhead holds the witch's hand in disguise and starts laughing while shaking her hand.

\- That, suffer, you will pay for what you did, you cheap Saoirse, let's see if you can still punch with your hand all fucked up.

Julia says until a glow begins to emanate from below.

Diana was with a concentrated spell, which takes a full hold of Julia's belly, but was only enough to push her back a little. Luckily Cavendish escaped from breaking her hand, since McLaren was showing herself to be an extremely powerful and cruel witch, this defense of the green-haired girl even made the redhead start laughing.

\- Are you still trying? But how pathetic, I'm impressed that you're just stretching your suffering just so your little friend can capture it? I hope it's your friend dying for my security!

Julia says until shooting sounds start to sound.

It was Gwendolin and the witches she managed to take through the halls, all of them were without magic, except Benson, only about 8 witches stayed in prison and were dead witches' bodies. Leaving Gwen traumatized and she was even crying as she ran there, sweeping all the security guards, the others that were captured picked up muskets from the floor of the immobilized witches.

\- Let's go to this slayer's arsenal! With muskets we will teach this Julia McLaren a lesson!

Says one of the witches.

\- Exactly! She didn't want to kill our friends! She didn't keep torturing us? Then let's kill the damn thing!

Says another witch.

\- But first let's eat a little... I don't know if I'd have the energy for it...

Says another witch.

\- Let's eat, you must be starving, I imagine, so come with me, I have the map of all the corridors of the fortress.

Says Gwendolin.

Gwendolin goes with the witches liberated by the corridors, until reaching the kitchen that was closer, Benson was in a very high state of anger too, so much so that when seeing a security she simply immobilized quickly with a single spell, with extreme precision. Besides feeling some tremors due to the fight between Diana and Julia which was very intense no matter how much Cavendish was getting too much. Back in the fight, the girl with green hair finally managed to hit McLaren in the face, but she remembered the lessons she learned from Ryouko.

\- (It's not because I hit a punch that I should stop attacking, let's see now if it's all that!)

Diana soon hits another punch, which picks up Julia's nose, then a kick and followed by a spell that she forced what she had to hurt McLaren, after the smoke clears at the same time the spell hits the redhead. She reappears, with a small bleed coming out of her nose, so much so that she passes her hand and sees that she was bloody. Julia begins to face Cavendish with a more sanguinary and angry look.

\- No more games, your araque Saoirse! I would give you a quick and painless death! But now I will make a point of giving you a slow, painful and time-consuming death!

Says Julia bubbling with rage.

\- All this just because I made your little nose bleed? Oh fuck you asshole, I'm all fucked up, bleeding in parts that I didn't even know it was possible to bleed and you come to me with the one that I hurt you from? Fuck you.

Says Diana until Julia begins to disappear.

Diana enters in a defensive position, she tried all the time to defend herself and dodge the imminent Julia, but even with her attempts to defend herself, she ended up being hit with everything by a very strong punch in the stomach, which even threw Cavendish a little backwards, McLaren just kept looking at everything. The girl with green hair slowly got up and as soon as she was on her knees she vomited some blood and fell again.

\- That, suffer a lot, I will make you lose all that blood that is in your body, damned.

Says Julia.

\- (Shit... I'm in trouble... Gwen... Please, my friend... Help me, I'm fucked... Only you could appear here... I know your focus is different).

Meanwhile in the fortress cafeteria, all the free girls were eating a real banquet that was there, besides some of the security guards that were immobilized. Gwendolin was smiling when he saw the girls enjoying for the first time a plate of food, which they hadn't eaten since they were captured. Gwen also starts thinking about Diana.

\- (I wonder if she's holding it right... This fight between them has already taken a while... And it seems that now she's stopped making noise... But why am I having a bad feeling about this fight? Just in case I have any doubts, I'll see how my friend is doing).

Gwendolin soon makes a point of taking one of the crystal balls and starts to see what was happening. Benson is in shock to see the scene of Diana standing up while she spits blood all the time while Julia was with her arms crossed starting to laugh a little at Cavendish's suffering.

\- What? Di... My friend is in danger! Take the map of the fortress! Take the muskets you can find, I'll trust you to protect yourselves, you can shoot the other witches! But don't shoot to kill! I need to save my friend! She's in the main hall fighting the leader!

Says Gwendolin desperate and concerned.

\- You can rest assured Saoirse, we are already grateful just for having saved us! You can save your friend! She was also involved in this! We are eternally grateful for what you did to us!

Says one of the witches while Gwendolin was keeping her eyes closed.

\- Perfect! There's only one other little group that's coming here! You have nothing to worry about, most of you have already been immobilized! I'm going!

Says Gwendolin.

Gwendolin starts to run out and as soon as he opens the cafeteria door he encounters a group of five witches armed with muskets, who are soon immobilized even before they shoot Gwen. After immobilizing them, Benson starts running towards the main hall what were there Diana and Julia.

In the main hall Diana was being beaten by Julia with extreme cruelty, she could barely move, McLaren's punches made her dizzy, she had already lost a lot of blood, to the point of barely being able to hold on to her feet, until the redhead hits a kick that was a very strong two-footed to the point of throwing the Cavendish with everything backwards, the force was so great that the pilastra barely managed to hold on and with the impact almost fell on the girl with green hair. She had already broken some ribs, which left her dying of pain, trying everything to get up and hold the fight, the hunting witch was slowly walking towards Diana trying to get up.

\- (Shit... I'm gonna die... Maria... I don't think this is the time I'm coming home... So young... I couldn't even enjoy life... Gwen... I need you more than ever.... Now I understand how important that training was... Because I went to pay for it... Because I was so immature... Because I didn't dedicate myself... I just saw it as a boring obligation... I just wanted to know how to have sex with Maria and make my inventions... Now I'm here... Catching... Paying the price of being an asshole... To be a child).

Julia soon gets closer to Diana, she picks up the Cavendish by the arm and starts to pick up the girl with green hair by the neck, besides also taking off the mask that she was disguising, with the intention of discovering her identity, but when she takes off she doesn't see anything else but a Cavendish.

\- I already imagined, you are the daughter of the woman that my sister defeated, you came to give the change to the wrong person and I am not good like my sister? I think you need to know a little something before I choke you to death...

Says Julia while Diana tried everything to get out.

\- Prolong as much as you can my death, you will still regret having done it.

Says Diana laughing.

\- Well, well, you're still debating me... You can be sure that I will more than prolong your suffering, I want to hang you slowly, little by little, just to see you falling dead to the ground and then you will serve as a trophy for your leader? Victoria McLaren! My damned sister betrayed our group of hunting witches, she's the original damned Saoirse? I really hope she gets the message.

Says Julia while Diana was in shock.

\- Victoria... She's...

Says Diana.

\- This surprise? Too bad it's the last news you'll hear in life. Hahaha!

Says Julia slowly tightening Diana's neck while Cavendish tried to let go.

Julia was little by little strangling Diana who tried everything to get out, but the strength she used was usually in vain, since McLaren was extremely strong. Until she was surprised by a flying woman given by Gwendolin who appeared to protect her friend. What makes the redhead loose the Cavendish who was paler than she usually was the huntress until she fell a little on the ground with the impact of the kick. When she saw that she was the friend, the girl with green hair even smiled so relieved that she cried a little happiness.

\- (Gwen... I've never been so happy to see you... You came to save me... I'll owe you this girl... I promise to make a fertility stone to use in Lorraine, you can even have all the ones I made... That's if I survive here and the experiment works hehe...)

\- Diana!

Says Gwendolin running to Diana.

\- So that's the name of the cabbage head? How interesting, Diana Cavendish... It will serve in the future.

Julia says until Gwendolin faces McLaren with hatred.

\- You will pay for everything you have done! I've seen the horrors you've made the witches captured! How you can leave people dying in your inhuman prisons! You call that food? They are people like anybody else! What disgusts you most is knowing that you are also a lesbian! I will make you swallow your teeth and pay for all the suffering you have caused!

Says Gwendolin clenching her fists.

\- So come on! Show me what you have to offer!

Says Julia facing Gwendolin and making her aura emanate in a more threatening way.

Julia soon disappears and begins to go towards Gwendolin who also does the same, the two clash with their arms, then they begin to disappear and reappear constantly hitting each other. Diana was just watching the whole fight destroyed and full of injuries, relieved that Gwen finally arrived. Cavendish also took the opportunity to use some of the healing magic, to at least fix the broken ribs.

\- (If I dedicated myself a little more maybe I would be stronger than Gwen... But she really is much better than me... I have to admit that... Even I wouldn't be able to keep up with Julia alone)

Gwendolin and Julia had a very fierce fight, exchanging punches and kicks constantly, but even so McLaren was still able to dodge many of these blows, without much difficulty, which left Benson even more shocked with all that redhead power.

\- (She's just kidding me... I can feel it, she still has a lot of power guarded, she's only using part of it against me... Damn... Now I understand why Diana was having such a hard time... And now what? What do I do? Diana, no matter how much she heals, she won't have enough power to join me and defeat Julia? We're screwed I'd say... What I have left is... Yes! Good Gwendolin).

Gwendolin soon ends up taking a punch and bumps into a pier, followed by a knee in the stomach given by Julia, but soon Benson explodes her magic aura and this makes McLaren jump back a bit.

Gwendolin takes an explosive out of her bag and throws it at Julia who picks up the greatest innocence and even laughs, until Gwen casts a spell to light that explosive that explodes well in the hands of McLaren who ended up getting hurt and being thrown with everything back towards a pier.

\- Yes!

Says Gwendolin.

Gwendolin soon starts to take the explosives out of the bag, playing towards Julia who was running towards her with rage, some catch and some don't, until one that was very close to both is blown up and the shock wave throws them both backwards, hurting both Gwen and Julia. As much as the explosives could even kill a person, McLaren's power was so high that it only left her with a few bruises around her body, while Benson was burned and injured a little by the explosion, no matter how much she didn't get the girl.

\- You bastard! Those little shit boxes! You only know how to use these? Can't you guarantee the magic and the punch?

Says Julia passing her hand through her forehead that she was bleeding.

\- I guarantee in intelligence.

Says Gwendolin.

Julia, seeing that her hand was bloody, started to go more seriously towards Gwendolin who took more and more explosives out of the bag until they were finished, none of the explosives took McLaren who arrived at Benson and hit Gwen's stomach very hard, throwing her against a pier, but instead of hitting the pier backwards, the brunette supported her feet and came back with everything on the redhead.

Gwendolin punches Julia in the face, dodges her body, supports her hands on the ground, kicks McLaren's chin, but then has her leg that hits her hard on the ground, from one side to the other, until Benson lets go.

\- Now you and your little friend are going to die, nobody told you to play the heroines!

Says Julia.

\- You will still pay for what you did to the captured witches! They did not deserve these conditions!

Says Gwendolin.

Gwendolin soon disappears, just like Julia, the two keep hitting each other with punches and kicks, but soon the one who appears more often is Gwen. Diana watched that whole scene horrified and afraid her friend would end up dying, since not even Benson was with enough power to defeat her.

\- (Damn... I don't know how I'll have enough magic to defeat Julia McLaren... She is still extremely powerful... I have to start thinking of a plan to distract her and run away... Only then will we be able to escape alive, but this witch is very fast... Saoirse didn't say she was at that level, I thought she was at Diana's level before training).

Julia hits a spell on Gwendolin leaving her on the ground, the impact was strong enough to break some of Benson's ribs, then McLaren falls to the ground with everything hitting a knee on Gwen's stomach, which makes her vomit a little blood due to the impact. Then the redhead grabs the brunette by the collar and starts punching her mercilessly and mercilessly, punching the girl in the face.

Until after punching Gwendolin so much, sounds of gunfire were heard, soon after Julia ended up releasing Gwen who had his face well disfigured due to the punches, it was the witches who were released, they were all armed with muskets, soon the row changes, the witches shoot again picking up the back of McLaren who leaves Benson and starts to face with anger.

\- Shoot!

Says the witch.

The witches change ranks and shoot again, the shots catch the front and the clothes burn, which makes Julia stop very close to the musketeer ranks, which soon change ranks and hit more shots in the McLaren that falls with everything on the ground. Gwendolin uses a healing spell on his face and looks at the witches with relief. The redhead hunter was lying on the ground without showing any reaction which led them to believe that she had died.

\- We wouldn't let you suffer... We are grateful for what you have done for us... We only got forty-six muskets, but I think it's enough to put an end to this damn thing. The others are already safe outside.

Says the witch kicking Julia's body.

\- Let's get out of here...

Says Gwendolin standing up.

Diana goes to Julia's body and stares with a bit of a pity, after all she was the only one who knew about McLaren's relationship with Saoirse, which left Gwen somewhat intrigued by Cavendish's reaction, even putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

\- What was Diana? She died... But she paid for her crimes.

Says Gwendolin.

\- I'll explain on the way... I know something she told me...

Says Diana taking off her cover.

Diana with her cape covers Julia's body, which leaves the girls somewhat confused with the respect that Cavendish had with McLaren, soon after they all leave the fortress and outside meet all the witches. Since the fortress was on an island in the middle of a lake and had no boat, the two witches made a point of taking them at least to the other side which was not very far. There they said goodbye to the witches who were free.

\- Bye girls! We are eternally grateful for the kindness you have done for us!

Says the free witch (who was called Hellen)

Gwendolin and Diana leave from there to the hiding place and on the way soon Benson starts getting curious, wondering what made Cavendish so intrigued and even made her be respectful with Julia's body.

\- Diana... Why did you do that? Why did you cover up Julia's body with your cape? She didn't deserve that much respect, you have no idea what a horror those cells were... She killed several witches... And those we freed could die too, even more in those conditions... Not to mention that she could kill both of us...

Says Gwendolin.

\- Gwen, she is Victoria McLaren's sister!

Says Diana.

\- Yes I know that, so you wanted to be respectful for her sister, who must be flour from the same bag, I don't doubt anything? If Julia, who is the little fish, is like that, imagine?

Gwendolin says until Diana completes it.

\- Gwen, Victoria is Saoirse!

Diana says in a more serious tone.

\- What? What do you mean? You're kidding, right?

Says Gwendolin.

\- No, she is Saoirse... I don't think it's Julia's bluff, she spoke with all certainty of the world, it makes a bit of sense... Victoria has always been very fair, she created the lesbian witches' paradise, she is a judge of the witches' council, she is a hunter because that way she knows who are the witches to be judged and that way she would lead to the lesbian witches' town... She is Saoirse because she wanted to stop other hunters, so she would have more control over the witches, she actually saves the captured witches, but she also has to deal with the monster that was her sister... Understand now Gwen, she wanted to end her own group of witches... She wants to put an end to it.

Says Diana.

\- Wow...

Says Gwendolin.

\- Imagine telling her that her own sister ended up dying...

Says Diana.

\- So imagine keeping my sister in captivity for weeks! Because she didn't release Wendy right away!

Says Gwendolin.

\- Calm down Gwen... She must have a reason behind it, we'll get her sister free, she knows more about those witches than we do, we'll trust Victoria, at least for now.

Says Diana.

Gwendolin agrees with difficulty, still reluctant a little, since she was feeling silly, for the fact that Victoria knew everything about the time and was using them, but tried to understand a little. Meanwhile, far away in Julia's fortress, McLaren hadn't died, even after being shot 40 times, she got up and was feeling pain all over her body, besides being bubbling with anger, with this she goes to the nearest crystal ball and asks all the witches to gather at the central.

See you, cruel witch...


	66. Returning from the invasion

After four successful invasions, some of which were difficult and others very easy, Maria was the first to arrive since she was alone and also had the highest speed on broomsticks. As soon as she arrived she was resting waiting for the others to arrive, the next to arrive was Gabriela who was carrying Martha Jordan in her arms, as soon as she arrived Maria was a little strange the presence of one of the huntress. Morris explains in a very delicate way all the situation and soon after takes her to the room, where the blonde would stay until she wakes up after a fight.

Diana and Gwendolin were the ones who arrived soon after, they were well wounded, as soon as they landed, Maria ran after her girlfriend and seeing that she was a little bit hurt even, which filled Du Nord with concern, she soon makes a point of helping both girls to enter the hiding place carrying them on her shoulders. Taking them both to the kitchen, where they both take a glass of water and a healing potion.

\- Diana... Gwen... What happened to you? Weren't hunter witches supposed to be easy to defeat? Natalie couldn't even hurt me, she barely hit me... So how did you guys get ugly? You're not weak at all, you're even on the same level as me, that's pretty weird.

Says Maria.

\- It's a long love story... Better wait for Saoirse to arrive... She needs to know something and you also need to know something about her...

Says Diana.

\- Whatever it is I swear I will break the face of the damned hunter witch who left her like this... At least you guys made it through the mission... Right?

Says Maria.

\- Yes... We just couldn't demolish the witch hunter's castle... She was very powerful, me and Gwen almost died fighting her, my love... For a minute I thought it would be my last minute of life... She's extremely cruel too...

Says Diana.

\- Cruel boot on that... Luckily Wendy wasn't stuck with it... Because if it wasn't going to be horrible... The conditions they were in were inhuman... They had dead witches... It was horrible... They barely ate, they suffered a lot... That huntress is very cruel... But something happened, that we will only tell as soon as Saoirse arrives.

Says Gwendolin.

A few minutes later who arrives is Saoirse herself with Lorraine, they took a little longer due to the fact that Victoria was having sex with Esther, as soon as they arrive, both Diana and Gwendolin were already fully recovered and cured of the last invasion, as soon as the masquerade arrives she is received by Diana and Gwendolin who already faced with an expression of distrust.

\- So how was it?

Says Saoirse.

Then they all told Saoirse about how the invasion of each one was, until Gabriela took the masquerade to the room where she showed that she had freed Martha by getting the slave necklace off her, but the girl kept sleeping, since the effect of the slave necklace still took time to totally free the witch.

\- (Martha... She was being enslaved all the time... Julia, why are you so cruel... I always suspected it, but I never had the courage to take the necklace off Martha... I was afraid of what could happen... I'm sorry Martha...)

After showing about Martha, the time came when Gwendolin and Diana had to tell about their invasion, which soon opened all the curiosity around all the girls, even more Maria, who wanted to know detail by detail.

\- Well... Let's go... Are you ready Gwen?

Says Diana.

\- I am...

Says Gwendolin snorting.

Soon Diana and Gwendolin explained in detail by detail how they had invaded Julia McLaren's base, how they had suffered a lot of battle against her. Until Diana opened her mouth and talked about the revelation that the hunter told her before trying to kill her.

\- Victoria... I have to say something... Saoirse is Victoria McLaren... Those were the words Julia McLaren said, when she was strangling me... She seemed to have all the certainty in the world affirming it... I say she's right... It makes a little sense Victoria...

Diana says until Saoirse gets her eyes wide open.

\- I...

Saoirse says until Diana completes it.

\- No need to say now... But look... We have something else to tell...

Says Diana.

\- Julia McLaren... During our invasion... We liberated the witches that were in the room only that during our fight, we suffered a lot, but we were saved by the witches that we liberated, they were armed with muskets... She took 40 shots.

Says Gwendolin.

\- Victoria... Your sister died...

Diana says until Saoirse starts crying.

Victoria, on hearing the news, begins to collapse into tears, to the point of lowering her mask and soon after uses a spell that causes her hair to be revealed, turning red, which left Maria, Gwendolin and Gabriela shocked by the revelation of McLaren, she kept crying until Diana puts her hand on her shoulder.

\- I'm sorry... I didn't want Julia to die, but she was shot forty times... It would be impossible for her to survive... I'm sorry...

Says Diana.

\- Julia... I... It's okay... My sister... I'm sorry... I think I misled you... Because Julia had to be so mean... I should have stopped it long before... Damn it... What the fuck...

Says Victoria crying.

Meanwhile away from there, in the central fortress, Julia McLaren was being cured by the potions she drank, this while waiting for each of the witches to appear, Natalie was soon the first to arrive and as soon as she saw the redhead naked and drinking potions while they projectile out of her body.

\- For the nine witches! Julia! What are those holes? Love...

Says Natalie.

Julia soon gives Natalie a kiss which starts helping her to take out all the projectiles using magic, until after a while Tyrrell takes out all the projectiles, as well as healed McLaren's bullet holes, thus finishing leaving her fully recovered.

\- Shit! Those damn...

Says Julia.

\- We should be more careful... Those witches who are with Saoirse are very powerful... I didn't get anything against a girl with red hair... She made little case against me...

Says Natalie.

\- Natalie... I have to tell you something... Saoirse is Victoria.

Says Julia.

Natalie was in shock to hear that news, as well as there was someone who was listening to everything, Esther who had arrived, but she went sneaky, so she would listen better to the conversation between McLaren and Tyrrell, Williams was well hidden listening to the conversation.

Natalie and Julia started to tell about their plan that would involve leaving Esther immobilized, as a lure to Victoria that would go to the slayers' headquarters, they would face each other for good. McLaren also told about the alliance with Mildred Berger, which would give her a higher magical power.

When she heard part of the conversation, Esther tried to run to the room, where she soon called her wife with a crystal ball. Back to Saoirse's hideout, the girls were perplexed to know that Victoria was actually the masked witch, they had no idea that the leader of the slayers, was wanting to bring down her own group. Until her crystal ball starts shining and it was Esther, Williams was desperate.

\- Vic! Vic! Vic! We're in trouble!

Says Esther.

\- Esther?

Says Victoria worried.

\- Julia and Natalie are allied to betray us! Julia knows that you are Saoirse love! We are screwed! They intend to end us tomorrow... They'll immobilize me and then they'll wait until you arrive.

Says Esther.

\- Wait a minute... Julia is alive?

Says Victoria shocked.

\- Hello? What do you mean? Did they kill her?

Says Esther confused.

When they heard the news that Julia was alive, Diana and Gwendolin were stunned and in shock, after all they saw with their own eyes the youngest McLaren being shot by 40 musket shots and many of them even opened wounds, even tearing the clothes and she was also bleeding a lot. Soon Victoria begins to explain a little to Esther about the invasion that had her sister's fortress, which clarified everything for Williams, who was also somewhat shocked.

\- Forty shots... Look Vic... Be careful, she is not the same Julia, she is not your little sister, she may even be stronger than you, from what I saw, she allied herself with Mildred Berger, she already knew from the day before your invasion, remember that Mildred is young and powerful, she can finish you... She may have given enough magic power for her sister to kill you...

Says Esther.

\- But she won't. Remember that one of us may be pregnant with the child made by the mix of us...

Says Victoria.

\- Yes I know love... What do we do now?

Says Esther.

\- Hold the wave a little, just pretend a little, tomorrow I'll come to get you and Wendolin, we'll put an end to it, I hope very much that Julia and Natalie won't do anything with you. After all, both Julia and Natalie will still need to recover love. We will be recovered too and ready to finish at once, then we will settle in Terre Sapphique okay?

Says Victoria.

Esther agrees with the head and ends the connection with the wife. Victoria also ends and the girls had also listened to all the conversation between her and the girls, which left well understood about the plan, including Gwendolin was relieved to know that Wendolin was alive and with them.

\- So what happened to my sister? I want to know about it... Explain to me Victoria, why didn't you release her? Why didn't you take her to her sister? You're so nice, but I still have my doubts...

Gwendolin says with her finger on Victoria's chest until Lorraine puts her hand on her finger.

\- Gwen... Take it easy... She had her reasons... Listen to what Victoria has to say ... She's not a bad person.

Says Lorraine.

\- Gwendolin... Sorry... I didn't know either... I was trying to free your sister, but the moment she was captured, I had to find a way, I couldn't just leave her free because of my sister... So I kept trying my best to keep Wendolin well, but one day she disappeared... I didn't know, but Julia was experimenting with her sister... I'm sorry... They put a slave necklace on Wendolin and erased her sister's memory...

Victoria says until Gwendolin is shocked.

Gwendolin after the shock changed his expression to a little anger and started to slowly walk towards Victoria. Gabriela and Lorraine were holding Benson's two arms that was infuriated, even Diana and Maria were using magic so that the brunette wouldn't fly over Victoria.

\- You what? Your sister what? Was it at least hard not to have allowed it? What would it cost to free my sister, just in exchange for an impression of your bitchy sister, that you would betray her anyway!

Says Gwendolin infuriated.

\- Sorry... I really didn't wait for it, I thought she'd just been captured by the council witches, but I couldn't find her in any prison... I'm sorry... Really... By the time I found out it was too late... Forgive me... Let's do what we can to get your sister and her memory back...

Victoria says until Gwendolin starts looking down.

\- Gwen... I'm a Morris just like your sister... We'll both help your sister recover her memory.

Says Lorraine holding Victoria's hand.

\- I know... I'm sorry Victoria... But I'm still going to be a little behind you about you...

Says Gwendolin.

\- Let's see about Martha... Wait for her to wake up.

Says Gabriela a little flushed.

\- Are you interested in the former huntress? Then talk about me.

Says Lorraine.

\- Don't fill up, you and Gwen are months away doing nothing.

Says Gabriela until Lorraine blushes and remains silent.

The five soon go to the room where Martha was sleeping, where after a few minutes Jordan's purple eyes start to open, she soon looks at the ceiling and becomes normal, until she looks around, the blonde is extremely amazed to see Victoria and even begins to scream, realizing that she could speak of her own free will she starts to scream McLaren's name, only it was the wrong one.

\- Get out of here Julia! You won't arrest me again.

Says Martha trying to defend herself.

\- Calm down! I am not Julia... I'm Victoria... You're free now Martha...

Says Victoria until Gabriela stands in front of McLaren.

\- I took your necklace off... When I invaded your fortress in disguise... I noticed that I was being controlled and felt the need to do it...

Says Gabriela until Martha starts to pass her hand around her neck.

\- I... I, uh... I... I... I'm... I'm finally... Free!

Says Martha crying with happiness.

Martha in an impulse hugs Gabriela as Victoria looked at everything and smiled happily at finally seeing that the girl was free, after she was finally free and awake, the girls tell Jordan about the whole plan, just as Diana, Maria, Lorraine and Gwendolin remember her sister studying in Luna Nova.

\- Violet!

They say all four.

\- Violet? I have a sister named Violet.

\- Violet Jordan! She already told us that she had a missing sister, what do you think as soon as we finish with this plan we reveal ourselves to her?

Says Diana.

\- I will do it!

Says Martha.

\- Except for you Diana, I think I kind of accidentally handed you over... When I said your name during the fight against Julia... She knows she's a Cavendish... It won't be long before she becomes a wanted one.

Says Gwendolin.

\- Exactly... I'm sorry Diana, but your friend is right, I didn't know that, but really, with Julia's connection with the magic board, Diana will end up becoming a wanted one, but I have a place where she can stay.

Says Victoria.

Meanwhile in the fortress of the hunter witches, Esther was pretending to have arrived, and as soon as she found herself in the Hall there were Wendolin facing Natalie and Julia who were naked and having sex, until when they saw Williams disgusted and seeing her face they ended up stopping and staring at the blonde with a more perverted look.

\- Come and take off your clothes and join us.

Says Julia.

\- No! You don't stop being disgusting, she's in front of you on guard and keeps hearing and almost seeing everything... It's very unconscionable.

Says Esther disgusted.

\- So I hope you are strong enough, I wanted to give you one last moment of pleasure, but apparently you didn't want to... Wendolin, finish with Esther.

Says Julia pointing to Esther.

\- Yes master.

Says Wendolin.

Wendolin soon starts to go with everything towards Esther who was in a defensive position, as soon as Benson arrives at Williams disappears, reappearing behind Wendy who defends the blonde's kick with only her arm, with this she punches and makes Victoria's wife be thrown a little backwards, but she still manages to stop on the ground on both feet, slipping a little backwards.

\- (What? Shit... I thought they were gonna do something just tomorrow... I'm fucked... I'm gonna become a kidnapped little princess... I need to do something... I don't want to be tortured by my own sister-in-law... Vic... I think the plans will change).

As soon as Esther lands both feet on the ground and slides backwards, she elbows backwards to take the punch that Wendolin would hit her with, with that Williams turns and kicks her that is dodged by Wendy squatting backwards and taking advantage of this gap Benson shoots a spell that catches the blonde, throwing her backwards with everything and making her crash on her back into a pile.

\- Yeah! Blow her face off, Wendolin! It's good for something!

Says Julia.

\- What will pay is my fingers in you my love.

Says Natalie sticking her fingers into Julia's intimacy.

\- Want to fight in bed too?

Says Julia also putting her fingers on Natalie's intimacy.

While the two were having sex in the middle of the fight between Esther and Wendolin. Williams got up, with a few blows she was already a bit wounded, her forehead was already bleeding, as were her nose and mouth, the blonde decides to concentrate her aura and starts drawing a glyph, Wendy already starts running out with everything towards Victoria's wife.

As soon as Wendolin gets close to Esther, Williams fires the spell that takes full power, but ends up exploding and damaging both sides, throwing both backwards, until taking advantage that it was being thrown backwards Williams snaps her fingers and soon a broom starts flying towards her. Looking at this Julia notices that it was a probable escape and quickly transports herself, McLaren hits with everything an elbow on Esther's neck that makes her fall with everything on the ground, the impact was so strong that the blonde fainted at the time.

\- Don't try to run away from me! You bastard!

Says Julia catching Esther by her clothes.

\- Sorry not to reach you mistress.

Says Wendolin.

\- Fuck you, go back to your post, Natalie and I will take it from here.

Says Julia.

Wendolin then withdraws going to her room, Julia and Natalie take Esther's body and attach it by chaining Williams' feet and hands, using magical chains which inhibit the witch from using magic, she was hanged very close to the throne where the leader sat. Just waiting for the moment when Victoria would go to rescue.

See you. Kidnapped witches...


	67. Victoria McLaren origins

In Saoirse place, the girls talked a little with Martha about everything that happened, as Jordan also reveals what happened to the hunter witches, including how they were abused by Julia and Natalie, who abused the poor blonde both sexually and sometimes physically. Victoria didn't know so much about it and even makes a point of asking forgiveness for everything that happened, which the older McLaren even gets, because despite the circumstances, she was one of the few people who treated the girl who was enslaved very well.

Victoria is another one who decides to tell about her past, to the point of taking the girls to a more reserved place, where she picks up a crystal ball, with the intention of showing in a very short way what happened in her life, also so that the free time that still remained that afternoon would pass, so the girls would know more about McLaren's intentions, which were not so bad.

Victoria activates the crystal ball, putting it on a table, while the girls are all sitting around on sofas prepared to watch about McLaren's past, the glow of the crystal ball starts to emanate, soon a vision appears, but the redhead gives a frozen one to explain first about something that happened long before that vision.

\- In the previous century, the McLaren family didn't have such an honorable past, in reality they were pretty much a son of a bitch to be honest, to the point of causing a real massacre? All this happened in 1648, after losing to Elle Williams in the World Magic Battle Tournament, the McLaren were eliminated right in the qualifiers, which annoyed Greta and Pamela, to the point that they went to Belfast? From there they made the biggest massacre killing all the witches of the Williams family, besides leaving a message saying that the Williams would pay for the defeat... When Elle returned, she came across the whole family dead... What shocked her... Elle didn't know who she was until then, but she swore she would find out and make the guilty ones pay... Until as the years went by, she was rebuilding her family and she found out who the real culprits were, my family... Elle was already very old, but her descendants swore revenge one day... That day ended up coming when I was very young...

Says Victoria.

The girls are impressed with that story and even somewhat shocked, Victoria unfreezes the vision of the crystal ball to show about her past.

*Flashback

April 18, 1740, was an afternoon like any other in the McLaren family residence, the eight-year-old Victoria McLaren was running in her backyard. Daughter of an incestuous relationship between Patrick McLaren and Vivian McLaren, the two brothers ended up having two girls. Patrick was one of only three men to be born into the family in 500 years, because of this until this relationship of the two was well emphasized, Vivian was the eldest daughter. Victoria was the eldest daughter at 7 years old and Julia was the youngest daughter at 2 years old, the two were the only children made in the family until then. But that day was different, so a march could be heard, they were the witches of the Williams family coming near the McLaren residence.

\- Annabel! Take the girls away from here!

Says Vivian calling for the maid.

Annabel soon transports herself using magic, she catches both Victoria and Julia, the older McLaren was confused, until she looks at her mother who says goodbye to her the little girl starts crying, until Vivian casts a spell that puts them both to sleep, they had to improvise a quick escape, the two children could not die. It was predicted that this possible revenge of Williams would happen, so Annabel takes the two hidden inside a basket while she leaves by wagon through the roads, passing even beaten by the row of blond witches, armed with muskets and cannons. The maid was very well disguised as a wagon, which made the escape very easy.

Soon after shooting noises could be heard, the Williams were in numerical advantage, there were 35 witches of the Williams family armed to the teeth against only 14 witches of the McLaren family who were not so well armed. There were 22 casualties that day, all the witches and people from the McLaren family and none from the Williams family, at most Vivian was able to injure one of the Williams. Victoria and Julia were taken to an orphanage that was in the neighborhood, the two girls were left at the doors with a note written by Vivian.

"Take care of these two girls... Something serious happened to my family and I might not have survived, they take Victoria McLaren and Julia McLaren's names, Victoria is the eldest, take good care of them until they become adults, I'll leave some gold for you to take care without problems and also help in raising my daughters? Sincerely: Vivian McLaren"

Someone attends the orphanage and soon takes the two children inside, as well as the bag of gold, which contained the equivalent of 120 pounds, a small fortune, which was enough to leave the two in a room with plenty of luxury.

At first Victoria only cried, she knew what happened, she knew that her hand had died, she didn't want to accept that she was an orphan, so much so that she was called a crying baby by the other girls in the orphanage, except for one who was Esther Williams, the girl had been there for a year, was left there by her parents after the Williams family got furious with the girl mixing technology with tradition, giving the impression that she was committing sacrilege and since they didn't want their daughter to be connected to it, they sent the poor girl to the orphanage.

Days went by, little by little Victoria was accepting the news more, but there was something that bothered her and a lot, it was about Esther, the blonde had a lot of resemblance to witches that her mother told stories about a bad past of the family, what she had already linked the dots and touched herself that could have been their revenge.

April 26, 1740, Victoria with all the rage accumulated, goes through the corridors until she was outside, Esther was with a flower in her hands looking at the sky, until she ends up taking a sudden punch, a punch so strong that makes her fall to the ground, then McLaren starts picking up Williams by the collar and keeps punching the girl several times, this while crying.

\- You bastard! You bastard! You bastard! You killed my mother!

Says Victoria punching Esther until some girls hold her.

Victoria managed to get loose from the girls, there were more than eight of them holding her, until she needed to appear the caretaker of the orphanage that held her with magic, McLaren that day was totally out of control of anger, so much that she even fainted for being too angry, Esther already had her face a little disfigured because of the punches, the redhead punched very hard, she was only 7 years old, but already showed a huge strength.

The two are taken to a room by the caretaker, where Victoria is tied up and Esther was being cured. The caregiver makes them talk and get right without depending on the violence, until McLaren wakes up, when she notices that she was tied up and facing Williams, the redhead starts crying.

\- Because... Because... The witches in your family... They killed my... At the cost of something that happened long, long, many years ago... What the fuck... Do you have any idea what a shit it's like to have to lose the whole family that gave you love and affection?

Says Victoria crying.

\- I... I, uh... It wasn't my fault... I've been here for a year... My own family kicked me out... I'm sorry... I'm sorry for what happened to your family... I'm sorry I'm a Williams... I'm a des...

Says Esther until Victoria interrupts her.

\- No! I'm sorry! I went for the impulse for hatred... I am making the same mistake that our families made! I don't want this mistake to continue... I don't want to insist on it anymore... Let's bring new times...

Says Victoria while they were being released.

\- Now embrace each other.

Says the caregiver.

Esther and Victoria hugged each other, since that day the two girls became very friendly, they did everything together; Williams also saw potential in McLaren's strength, so she decided to train a little she to control the magic more, as well as making machines that helped even more. The orphanage where they studied was not only an orphanage but also served as a magic academy, so they learned a lot about spells and magic, to one day become witches, leaving the orphanage with the ability to become future witches.

The years went by, Victoria became the witch who stood out the most in class, she had enormous potential, added to the fact that she practiced a lot with the training involving the help of machines created by Esther, which made her heavier, in addition to increasing even more the girl's resistance.

Julia was also another one who as the years went by grew up, she was only 2 years old when she arrived, as the years went by she became a child, which was very complicated, she was very spoiled and aggressive, she often lost control, because of that even the caregivers sometimes isolated her from the other children. Victoria often tried to correct the girl, who only ignored and called her sister a pain in the ass.

March 6, 1744, it was 4 years since the two McLaren arrived at the orphanage, both already had a reputation, Victoria was the intelligent one, the example student, the behaved, the just, the affectionate, everyone adored her, almost no witch was jealous of the girl, she was very humble above all, helping all the others with difficulty, and also very mature. Esther, Victoria and little Julia who was 6 years old until then, were eating in the canteen until one of the girls approached the trio, she was holding a poster.

\- Vic, you are the strongest of us, why don't you participate in the World Magic Battle Tournament? You will represent us, it will be in four years, in that time you can strengthen a little more to become one of the champions? What do you think?

Says the girl.

\- No, I'm calm about it... It's not my achievement to fight... I don't train magic and my body to fight, it's just to avoid fighting... This one I'll let pass...

Says Victoria.

\- Vic! The winner can become immune to all the laws of the magic world and has people who know you are...

Says the girl until Victoria uses a spell that makes Gaelle's mouth turn into a zipper.

\- Gaelle keep your fucking mouth shut!

Says Victoria.

\- Vic, she's right, that can give you a free pass to be who you are... Outside of having a great chance for my family members to show up, we can show them that the McLaren are back and stronger than ever.

Says Esther holding Victoria's hand.

Victoria soon takes off Gaelle's spell and grabs the tournament poster, reading more about the rules, the day it would start, the minimum requirements, the award, after seeing everything she returns the poster to the girl, with her name signed with a feather.

\- I will participate!

Says Victoria.

\- I also want to enter the tournament.

Says Esther also signing the poster.

\- I want to!

Says Julia.

\- Julia, you can't... You're not old yet...

Says Victoria caressing Julia.

\- But I want...

Says Julia in a fight.

Victoria soon starts to argue with her sister and says that she wouldn't be able to enroll the girl because she was too young for the dispute, even more that they would have witches much stronger than her, but to compensate, the older McLaren makes a point of training her sister a little with the intention of making her stronger, so the younger one would be able to be a witch as incredible as she is.

Years went by, Esther, Julia and Victoria trained a lot, Williams was very fond of their inventions, like mats, machines that served to strike Mclaren, this while the older redhead also wore a super tunic that made her five times heavier and restricted the magical power a lot, she picked up much heavier than before in training, making the power a good increase over the years.

Gradually increasing the difficulty of the training, to the point that Esther had to pull the limits to find machines that were fast enough to follow McLaren, to the point that she even had to appeal to tunics that increased the weight by 10 times, besides further restricting the magic, all that the redhead focused on doing was to become a more and more powerful witch, she trained physically and also spent her time swallowing books from the orphan's library, gathering as much knowledge as she could have.

But McLaren wasn't always focused on just learning and learning, training and coaching, she also had a free time, she also knew how to enjoy the moments of rest, often playing with the girls of the orphanage, usually in winter with snowball wars, in summer it was a game like burning, using a leather ball.

Julia as years went by also became a more and more powerful witch, but she saw it as a way to climb and become even more feared, so much so that sometimes she caused terror in the orphanage, girls her age died of fear of the younger McLaren, the older ones felt intimidated, by the redhead, which was a problem for Victoria to solve, but as she was too busy training, things got more and more out of control, the caregivers were having a bit of trouble, they weren't powerful enough to hold the girl anymore.

Victoria was also nurturing feelings for a girl, the person who was always by her side, since her first days at the orphanage, who always supported her, who was the smartest person in the orphanage. Esther Williams, the girl was McLaren's passion from her early days. But the redhead always had the question of her and Julia being the last remaining McLaren family, so she even felt obliged to give heirs, but as she was in love with Esther she didn't know how she could provide it.

April 21, 1747, Victoria after so many years finally decides to take courage to declare herself to Esther, after the training session, McLaren decides to call Williams to go to the McLaren sisters' dormitory.

\- Esther Williams... You are the most special person in my life, I don't know what I would do without you, fate seems to have brought me to an incredible person, this beautiful blonde I call my love... Esther... Do you want to be my girlfriend?

Says Victoria while Esther was shocked

\- Vic... I don't know what to say, I also have the same feelings for you, but unfortunately... You and your sister are the last McLaren, I'd be a rock in the shoe for continuity...

Says Esther until Victoria interrupts her

\- No way! Esther, as you said there is Julia, she may end up wanting a boy, besides the fact that a relationship between us is forbidden, this until I become champion of the World Magic Battle Tournament... Even if Julia doesn't want a boy and goes my way, there must be a way for us to continue the family, I know there is, this tournament has two organizers who are two of the nine legendary witches, they are a couple, they must have a very high power and a knowledge too? It's not the end of the world Esther, I'm sure we'll make it...

Says Victoria with her hand resting on Esther's shoulder.

\- Victoria... You always know how to make us feel better... If so... I Esther Williams take Victoria McLaren as my girlfriend...

Says Esther smiling at Victoria.

Victoria and Esther face each other, the two girls approach the faces and soon the two lips end in a seal, the newly formed couple from their first kiss, which stayed for a long time McLaren was even losing the air, until Williams moves away a little, had a bridge of saliva connecting the two who were panting and facing each other.

After that kiss Victoria all shy used a spell to lock the bedroom door so Julia wouldn't come in after closing the door. The older McLaren soon asked Esther to close her eyes, of course Williams took the opportunity to take a peek, until the redhead authorized, she was completely naked.

\- Put all your love in me.

Says Victoria blushing and with her finger opening intimacy.

That had been Victoria and Esther's first time. They had all the privacy in the world, since Julia stayed all day playing with the other children of the orphanage. The days that followed were a mixture of training and love, the two did a lot of hiding, as they risked being expelled if caught.

Time passed in 1748, the training in the last 6 months involved Victoria getting used to the greater gain in magical power, since it was too high the machines barely could stand. Besides McLaren's physical gain, she was extremely strong, putting her body at a high level all to make her a future champion.

Victoria and Esther participated in the World Magic Battle Tournament, both achieved excellent results, especially McLaren who walked in the tournament, easily beating all participants, including Helvetia Williams the mother of Esther and responsible for killing the mother of the redhead, that victory of the short one was what made her more proud than having won the tournament itself. Since she took revenge on her mother and the whole family, she humiliated the Williams by turning it around and after winning the tournament showed the whole world the alliance between her and Esther. What made the Williams family extremely angry, that huge sacrilege couldn't have happened to them, but the maturity of Victoria and Esther overcame it.

See you, McLaren witches...

Full name: Victoria McLaren

Date of birth: 11/08/1732

Place of birth: Dublin, Ireland (Irish)

Height: 1.42m

Weight: 48 kg

Measurements (bust/waist/hips): 90/60/93

Hair color and appearance: light orange red, long, straight, bangs on forehead and sides of face

Eye color and appearance: Teal green, western

Physical appearance: extremely pale Caucasian skin, freckles all over the body, hands with 4 fingers, large middle breasts, has four-leaf clover-shaped freckles on the left hand, short stature, rounded nose.

The leader behind the group "the fertility stone", Victoria McLaren is the great leader and the most powerful witch in the world. Her origins date back to a difficult and sad past, which was first caused by a confusion in the previous century, Greta and Pamela McLaren tried to take revenge on the entire Williams family by killing all the witches they had there while Elle Williams was at the World Magic Battle Tournament. This massacre was the trigger for a feeling of vengeance among the witches in Belfast who had no fear of revenge, which they really did and with all cruelty killed all the McLaren in a war in the year 1740 leaving only Julia and Victoria who were taken to an orphanage. The years went by and the girl dedicated herself to becoming an extremely powerful witch during those eight years to avenge the family that was cruelly slaughtered. After becoming a champion she had the free pass to be a lesbian independent of the law of the witch world, so much so that she officially married Esther Williams, but after this victory things only got worse for her, starting with an incestuous relationship with her sister Julia, at the same time she was with Esther and the idea of hunting lesbian witches in order to earn money. Victoria was the most powerful witch in the world at that time, her ability is to be good at everything, since she was a child she trained intensely, on the edge and even using machines that Esther had assembled for her, this enabled McLaren to have her body incredibly prepared for the high magic she ended up having, showing that size is not always document.


	68. The fall of Victoria McLaren

What Victoria told us was just the part of her rise, which peaked when she returned to the McLaren family home with a fertility stone given by Harriet and Freya after her excellent performance at the World Magic Battle Tournament, everything was going well, McLaren in the end got everything she wanted, she only had one concern, which was about what she talked about with Eleanor Cavendish, she really felt the obligation she had to use all that power and influence to help lesbian witches around the world. At first Esther even thought it was silly what the older Cavendish had said to the redhead, even more Julia who was another one who found time wasted, even told her sister that it was better to take advantage that she had the free pass to be a lesbian and play in the face of other witches. At the moment Victoria was telling about this part, Diana even interrupted a little.

\- Sorry to interrupt, but you had it all, you had your life made, your redemption finally arrived, that weight that the Williams put on you is gone, you were even respected, you were with a beautiful wife, the tournament award must have given you enough pounds for life, what happened for you to stop all this shit?

Says Diana.

\- Now I will tell you why, pay close attention, you will know who is behind all this. The root of all this prejudice and witch-hunting nonsense.

Says Victoria.

Victoria then shows the flashbacks again on the crystal ball, it was still the same year, until around August 19, 1748, it was a normal day like any other, until they receive a visit from an important person in the world of magic, Julia will soon attend and thought it was just a random old woman wanting to ask for charity.

\- Is Victoria McLaren in?

Says the lady.

\- Who are you?

Says Julia.

\- I am Mildred Berger, the supreme leader of all the witches' councils, the ultimate authority when it comes to magic.

Says Mildred.

Julia soon tries to open the door and lets Mildred pass by the door, as soon as Berger arrives, she runs into Victoria and Esther hugging each other while they prepare a pie in the kitchen of the residence, which left the supreme leader somewhat disgusted, but she made a point of keeping her composure and called for McLaren who soon stopped caressing his wife to go to the lady she didn't know who it was.

\- Is that right? What brings you to my property?

Says Victoria.

\- I Mildred Berger, the supreme leader of all the witches' councils, the ultimate authority on the subject of magic, came with a proposal for Victoria McLaren. I know you were the great champion of the World Magic Battle Tournament, by table you will succeed me as the supreme leader of the world of magic, but I don't want you to become a supreme leader without merit, that's why I'm offering you a contract for you to work as a judge in the trials of lesbian witches.

Says Mildred with a contract in hand.

Victoria is surprised to see that she had received a job offer from the supreme leader herself, so McLaren tries to read detail by detail of that contract, which luckily had no restriction on what she could do, the salary was very high, she would earn the equivalent of 100 pounds a week, it was already an excellent start. So the redhead soon tries to sign that contract, which makes the supreme leader all excited.

\- Thank you Victoria McLaren, it was great to do business with you, I'm sure I hired the most correct judge possible for this position, so I'm going.

Says Mildred.

Mildred leaves the McLaren family residence and as soon as Berger leaves, the McLaren Williams kiss and embrace each other, they even celebrate a little dancing in the kitchen, while Julia also took the opportunity to celebrate together, a little later that day, Eshter wonders why Victoria accepted that proposal, even more so because the supreme leader was the one who had the reputation of being intolerant and having placed those laws against lesbian witches.

\- So love, don't find a shot in the foot accepting this proposal, you will be in the front line, condemning lesbian witches to death sometimes... Soon you who wanted so much to change the world of lesbian witches...

Says Esther.

\- Precisely that, I am in the front line! I will save the lives of many lesbian witches, with a bit of the pounds left over from the tournament, I will build a sanctuary for lesbian witches, a bit far from here, where the damned will be taken and will be free to do whatever you want! Do you understand now, love?

Says Victoria determined.

\- Are you sure it won't make anyone suspicious of you? It's a wonderful plan, but it has its risks... I don't want you to be caught, even more by the supreme leader.

Says Esther.

\- I'm immune, even if I get caught, so... Are you with me, my love?

Says Victoria.

Esther soon embraces Victoria, as always Williams was with McLaren to help her with her plans, which consisted of building what would become the city of Terre Sapphique. The blonde was in charge of the construction, who tried to keep everything organized, without Julia knowing, since she was already showing a certain disgust about her sister being a lesbian, also hidden from the supreme leader. At that time Victoria had to take some classes to study the laws of the magical world, since it was necessary a training before becoming a judge.

Also in the meantime is where Julia McLaren got to the part where she wanted to become a hunter witch, she asked with all the will of the world, after all she wanted to help in the residence in some way, she was a powerful witch, but Victoria's fear was that she put too much exposure to the family, But because of the love she felt for her sister, the older McLaren let her heart speak louder and allowed her younger sister to become a hunter, but with Esther's supervision, that was around November 1748, so much so that Esther and Julia signed as official hunters by Mildred Berger herself.

That would be the birth of the group of hunting witches that would come to be known as "The Fertility Stone", a catchy name to catch witches unprepared. In order not to use the McLaren family residence, Victoria also moved to another place, where today is the central fortress, there was an old castle that was bought by the older McLaren. The first days were hunts made by Julia and Esther who were always masked at the request of the eldest, she did not want for anything in this world that the girls were exposed. The two were excellent hunters, getting a good rate of witches hunted.

Victoria was even doing very well in class to become a judge, graduating in May 1749, in just one semester, she already had all the knowledge necessary to start the hearings, so much so that she studied very well, knowing about the authority that was in hand, to the point of using it for good.

The property where the condemned witches would stay, was already ready, it was a huge house that could hold up to 50 people with peace of mind, the surroundings of the property were also much bigger, which gave these same witches space to start their houses, many of them were grateful to McLaren.

January 11, 1750, In the hiding place of the hunter witches, Esther and Victoria were talking to each other, it was a more reserved conversation, about McLaren's work, and also about that sanctuary that the redhead had made.

\- Love, the shrine is filling up too fast... What are we going to do? And seriously Vic... Because doing all this, everyone knows us as witch hunters, including Mildred Berger... It's no use hiding our identities...

Says Esther.

\- We will need more witches in our group... Only us won't be enough, so at least I'll get rid of exposing you and Julia to danger... You would take care of the captured witches... But that's the idea, I want you to think that we are hunters, at least Mildred thinks that, she can't even be suspicious about what I do in hiding... In a way it was good to have made them hunters, I know the name of each of the witches we captured, this is really useful for the moment I go after the files of each of the witches, since I can change the condemnation, Mildred thinks they were sentenced to death, when in fact they are innocent, so even if they are captured in case they go outside my property, they will still have a chance to go free and unpunished.

Says Victoria.

\- That's a wonderful love... I love you... I'm proud of my smart wife.

Says Esther.

\- And don't worry about the capacity, I can increase even more the surroundings of the property, just tell the girls there to start building their home, they are free to have their own houses, so they can even build a city.

Says Victoria.

Esther and Victoria hugged, kissed and then went to another love session, which the couple always did a lot, it was practically every day, but they didn't wait for something to happen on the other side of the door, while the couple clung. Julia was walking down the halls, she would enter the room until she heard her sister's muffled moans. McLaren didn't know what it was yet, she just knew it was something her older sister always said she couldn't know until she was a certain age. The stubborn redhead makes a point of sneaking around and runs into her sister and sister-in-law naked, rubbing herself, then she turns her face in shame and runs out of there. It was a scene that stuck in the girl's head.

\- Victoria! What's the need to show this kind of thing? How indecent!

Says Diana blushing and turning her face.

\- You will understand... That's what put me even lower...

Says Victoria.

\- But you need to show that your sister was spying on you, I know you covered your body and your wife's with magic, so that we couldn't see, but you didn't need to.

Says Diana.

March 25, 1750, the time came when Victoria least wanted, Julia and Esther caught for a witch, this witch took the two girls to the hiding place and carrying them to the place where McLaren was sitting waiting for them. Until Natalie Tyrrell came in holding the two girls and staring at the redhead with sagacity.

\- Now, now, I recognize that face from afar. Victoria McLaren, I was suspicious, why did you send your sister and your wife to become hunters, being the strongest? You think we are all weak, these two here didn't give a bit of work, their surprise attack was weak.

Says Natalie.

\- I think I remember your person... I faced you at the World Magic Battle Tournament, if I'm not mistaken... That face... Are you the little brat I defeated in the round of 16? Natalie Tyrrell?

Says Victoria with her hand on her chin.

\- But look, I didn't come here to end your fun... If you pay me well I can be of great help, my magic power is very high, as you can see, if you want I can even test it.

Natalie says to get into a fighting position.

\- I was in need of hunting witches for my group, but you can even join us as long as you move so that and keep the group confidential, we can't expose ourselves too much.

Says Victoria standing up.

Natalie just agrees with the head and soon goes with everything towards Victoria who rose from the throne, Tyrrell starts attacking the older McLaren, but with only one hand, she held all the blows given by the brunette, to the point of knocking her down with only a tidbit on her forehead.

Natalie was the next witch to join the group, she soon got along well with Julia who was extremely angry in the first days because she got ugly for Tyrrell, but little by little the brunette taught McLaren more about fighting techniques, as well as how to deal with any kind of opponent, to the point where she had no mercy, contrary to everything Victoria had taught.

Because of this, Julia was influenced more and more by Natalie, the manipulation of Tyrrell over the younger McLaren was working, as time went by she showed the cruelty she had kept all the time, even finding it liberating, because of this even Victoria ended up revolting with the such cruelty that her sister was becoming.

November 29th, 1750, was a normal day in the hiding place, Julia and Natalie were having a lot of success with their hunts, the group of witches was already being much more known around the world, but the cruelty of McLaren was also being noticed, many of the captured witches were very hurt, with that Victoria calls her sister to her room.

\- Why did you call me sis?

Says Julia.

\- What cruelty is this Julia?

Says Victoria furious.

\- Oh don't you fill me, why should I have pity? They only serve to give us money and nothing else! You have to stop being weak Victoria, I realize little by little how much stronger Natalie is than you are about this?

Says Julia furious.

\- So that's why I want to get you out of the hunt, you have to find another hunter for the group, she will stay in your place, Natalie will immobilize the captured, you will stay here, taking care of the security of our hiding place, not always that Esther and I will be here, in case of a mass escape who would be to stop?

Says Victoria.

\- What? So if I can't participate in the captures, what will be the fun? I can't even hit anyone else... Fuck you Victoria, because you are so boring! I only accept on one condition...

Says Julia.

\- What condition?

Says Victoria.

\- You will authorize my dating with Natalie!

Says Julia.

\- What? Are you guys dating? That's cool, I authorize it, if that's what you're going to make me obey then I authorize it.

Says Victoria while Julia celebrated.

December 12, 1750, winter was about to arrive in the region of the hiding place, Victoria barely knew that she innocently accepted Julia's courtship, without knowing what would happen. That day McLaren was celebrating that a group of witches from the sanctuary had finished making a house in the surroundings, starting little by little to make the small town grow. Esther even carried her in her arms to her room when she came across a scene, which was Julia and Natalie, naked in McLaren's older bed and the two were masturbating each other.

\- Julia McLaren! What the fuck is that?

Says Victoria.

\- Vic... You authorized it, it does not come to distort the facts... Why don't you join?

Says Julia patting her bed.

\- No way! Julia... I... Ahhh... I don't even know how to start... You're not old enough to be doing this!

Says Victoria furious.

\- You and Esther can. Why can't I? You naughty little bitch, only you can enjoy having sex...

Julia says until Victoria slaps her face.

\- Because I wasn't your age when I first did it with Esther! I am married to Esther! Esther was your age, but I was only a year older! Natalie is 3 years older than you! Don't you understand the gravity of the situation? Oh you know what... I have more problems to deal with... I'll leave it at that.

Says Victoria.

\- Problems known as sending the condemned witches elsewhere? The supreme leader wouldn't like to know this at all, she thinks I'm silly, I've heard your conversations with Esther... Either you get together or Mildred Berger finds out about your alternative work and you will lose your job as a judge.

Says Julia with a malicious smile while Victoria was shocked.

Victoria even stops showing a little because she tells us that something that she is not even a little proud of happened there, that by blackmailing her younger sister she was forced to practice incest, she even had to have sex with Natalie together, were real orgies, which the older McLaren and Williams were often forced to participate against their will.

Time went by, Victoria was getting more and more psychologically destroyed, she was going through all that and just wanted to put an end to it, the sister who before felt an enormous appreciation, even with her way, still felt some love, this feeling was becoming disgusting, in disgust, the younger sister was almost manipulating everything the older one did, just because of a secret.

January 9, 1751, another witch joined the group of hunters, was Martha Jordan, she wore a slave necklace controlled by Julia. Victoria didn't even question and only authorized her sister to continue with the witch in the group, thinking it was just an ornament, just like the older witch couple. The controlled witch was also participating in the orgies.

Julia was increasingly manipulative and insane, she was caring little for the condition of other witches, while Victoria and Esther were beginning to draw up a plan to end once and for all that group of hunter witches, but the older McLaren still did not want to end because she would lose track of the witches she saves in trials

Over the years the group of hunting witches grew a lot, as well as Terre Sapphique, a name given by the inhabitants of the sanctuary, the city already had some buildings, such as a city hall, warehouses, police station, it was like a normal city only governed and inhabited only by lesbian witches. On the one hand Victoria was happy that at least one thing was right in McLaren's life.

Until the drop of water came to Victoria that was the moment Julia revealed to have erased the memory of Wendolin Benson, that made it the initial trigger for McLaren to take some action and that's what she did. Starting the plan of the liberating witch Saoirse.

See you, fallen witch...


	69. The McLaren sisters fight

After Victoria showed about her past and explained everything that happened for her to become a huntress, McLaren even got the girls' forgiveness, even Gwendolin started to trust her, knowing that the redhead could be her big chance to recover her older sister, who had her memory erased, something that would complicate a lot to make the younger Benson bring her sister to her side.

Martha was thankful that she was finally free, she even hugged Victoria, understood the side of McLaren, joining her in the invasion that would happen the next day, Jordan would help with the execution of the plan in case it didn't work out very well, she would have someone to help in a possible escape, in case Julia was extremely powerful, so much so that they put on magic bracelets that make them carry themselves away.

October 21, 1753, after the rest they had that day, the girls took the opportunity to be fully recovered in a matter of magical energy, and also recovered from their injuries. Victoria soon wakes up that morning and starts making breakfast that day so that the girls have a great meal. She also reflects a little about that change in her life.

\- (Esther... I hope she's okay... I'm sorry Julia... This time I won't stop for anything in this world, you can be my sister... But these last 3 years you haven't been my sister... I'll put an end to all this... Besides starting a new life... I need to think about what to do after all this is over... I won't be able to continue as a judge... Even more after all I've done).

Time went by, Diana and Maria were the first to wake up, soon after came Gabriela, Martha, Lorraine and Gwendolin, when they were all standing, they began to eat and discuss more about the plan. Victoria even decided to change a little and add two more bracelets, putting in Wendolin and Esther so that it would facilitate the two girls' escape, the priority at that moment was only to save them, as well as the girls. McLaren wasn't caring much if she would get away, to the point that Cavendish puts her hand on her shoulder.

\- Victoria you will make it... I believe in you... From now on you're with us... I don't know what I would do without your help... We'd probably never have such accurate information about the fortress of the hunter witches. I'd probably go for another plan... But now we can save Gwen's sister once and for all.

Says Diana.

\- I know... It's just that sometimes I think I deserve to pay for what I did... All this is my fault... I shouldn't have been so soft on my sister, I shouldn't have been so dumb... So manipulable... In the end I'm still a weak one.

Says Victoria punching the table.

\- No, you are not. It's not your fault and more important, you didn't know that things would end like this, what makes me proud is to see that you matured, that you wanted to change all this, that you still have the desire to bring a better world to us lesbian witches.

Says Diana.

\- It makes me proud to see so mature my love...

Says Maria while Diana was blushing,

The girls then ate and talked some more, while in the fortress of the hunting witches, the day was beginning for them, Julia and Natalie woke up after an intense night of love they had in the middle of the Main Hall. Esther was still asleep, but it was remarkable that she went through some abuse at the hands of the younger McLaren, her clothes were torn, and part of the vulva was showing. The redhead soon gets up and goes to Williams, putting her finger on that part which makes the blonde soon wake up.

\- Good morning you little fucking bitch... You finally woke up, who knew, today you might be able to join your girlfriend's traitor... Damn... While she's not here, I'll play with her body a few more times, let's see if you'll miss a five-fingered hand, different from your wife who doesn't even look like people.

Says Julia fingering Esther.

\- Ahhhh... Julia... Please... Stop thinking about that kind of thing... Your sister loves you, what is the need to have betrayed her... All she did was for the greater good... For a fairer world for us... Because Julia...

Says Esther.

\- Shut up you blonde asshole! Your influence that weakened my sister, with those idiotic thoughts of changing the world and making it better... I knew I shouldn't have approved this dating since the days of the orphanage, even more if it was a Williams. Her family murdered mine.

Says Julia putting her fingers hard while Esther cried.

Julia continued to sexually torture Esther, while Natalie and Wendolin were getting dressed and looking at the whole scene, Benson just showed a neutral reaction to all that, while Tyrrell smiled at Williams' expression of despair. McLaren was abusing herself in every way she could imagine taking advantage of her older sister's body.

Back at the hiding place, the girls were disguising themselves, finishing putting on their masks, they all put their hands in the middle and soon after they got up, the witches took their broomsticks and started flying towards the central hiding place of the hunting witches. All Victoria wanted was to put an end to that, make that past be left behind, change the world for the better, she wanted to redeem herself for what she caused, make up for all the evil she did indirectly, prove to be a witch who deserves that title of champion witch and also make the promise she said in the tournament come true.

As time went by, the group of witches were flying at high speed towards the hiding place until they arrived, entering through the main door, Martha and Gabriela stayed outside, they would take care of transporting the girls to the outside in a possible escape. Julia tells Natalie and Wendolin to stay for a bigger surprise. The group soon arrives at the main hall, where they meet the younger McLaren staring at them while Esther let out a smile that went to every corner of her mouth when she saw Victoria, who was in shock to see the state of her wife.

\- Eshter!

Says Victoria desperate and almost crying.

\- Don't worry sis, you will join her too.

Says Julia as Victoria began to clench her fists in anger.

Victoria soon begins to take steps forward towards Esther, the girls even try to stop the older McLaren, but when they touch her they end up getting a shock and were thrown a little backwards, while Julia kept looking at everything with a smile on her face, until the two pass through each other. The younger one tries to punch but ends up without effect, the older redhead just goes to Williams, releasing her with just a spell using the look. As soon as she is released, the blonde runs towards her wife and the two hug each other followed by a kiss, while the other redhead looks at her hands in shock.

\- (How so? I would be more powerful than Victoria! Mildred promised me that! I should have let her down with just that one punch... What the fuck happened? She just ignored me and took Esther).

Victoria soon takes Esther in her arms and hands her to the girls, McLaren's nose slightly begins to bleed, which leaves the girls somewhat shocked, but soon the redhead cleans the wound and takes them seriously.

\- Take Esther away.

Says Victoria.

The girls put a bracelet on Esther and then use a spell that carries her where Martha and Gabriela were, who began to take care of Williams who was somewhat wounded, as well as abused, it was remarkable that in the intimate areas she was somewhat wet due to Julia.

Victoria takes the mask of Saoirse off her hands, reveals the true color of her hair, begins to shake her own hand so tight that her fingernails opened a wound to the point of bleeding on that mask, the blood painted the mask red and McLaren puts on her forehead, facing Julia who faced her still surprised, but soon she changes the expression to one of greater confidence in herself.

\- Then the traitor sister decided to give the faces. I thought she would hide in fear.

Says Julia with a malicious smile as Wendolin faced Gwendolin.

\- Ahhhhhhhh!

Says Wendolin feeling headaches.

\- Attack them Wendolin and Natalie! Don't stand still I'll hit Victoria.

Says Julia concentrating her magic.

Wendolin is sent to attack even with headaches, she goes towards Gwendolin who was still shocked to see her sister. Natalie goes towards Diana and Maria, the two were very calm, so much so that Cavendish decided to go over Tyrrell. She didn't even notice the girl with green hair, who only passed through, immobilizing her for good.

Gwendolin and Wendolin soon clash their arms, the younger sister was not yet in the moment to fight, worried about the headaches of the older sister, Wendy starts to punch Gwen who defended herself in all possible ways, even managing to hold a little against her sister.

Meanwhile Julia and Victoria stopped facing each other and both disappeared, reappearing again clashing with their arms, soon after with the punches, the two were quite equivalent in terms of powers, but they could not hit each other with punches and kicks, since they always defended each other, the impact of the fight was so much that the fortress even gave a slight shake, which made Maria, Lorraine and Diana have an idea.

\- We can't leave Wendy and Gwen here alone! Let's take them out!

Says Diana.

\- You're right, but what about Victoria?

Says Maria.

\- You and I are waiting inside, anything will be useful against Julia. Lorraine go with Gwen and Wendy outside wearing the bracelets

Says Diana.

Diana, Maria and Lorraine start using attacks to immobilize Wendolin which caused a relief in Gwendolin who did not want to attack her sister, so Wendy has a bracelet placed and is transported outside, along with Lorraine and Gwendolin. While Victoria and Julia hit each other with punches that push both of them back and make them slip, the two of them stare at each other and even notice the disappearance of both Benson.

\- So it was all a plan to get your wife and Wendolin out? Well I suspected the way I wanted to delay, but now you will pay, for what you did to me, this is not at all my power. I won a huge magic thanks to Mildred Berger.

Says Julia starting to concentrate her magic.

A purple aura begins to emanate around Julia, the tiles of the fortress that were around her begin to rise, as well as some stones around her, the aura soon begins to emanate some rays around her, until McLaren explodes all her energy and even has purple eyes staring at Victoria.

\- Now you will know the true terror Victoria, you will learn a lesson you never learned before! I'll make you pay for all the shit you've done! You traitorous bastard!

Says Julia.

Julia soon goes all over Victoria who disappears in an instant, but even so the younger McLaren could keep up with her sister, to the point where she finally manages to hit the older one in the face, when she would hit another the younger redhead is hit by a spell cast by the older one who pushes her back.

Victoria transports herself backwards with the intention of hitting Julia who transports herself and reappears facing McLaren by hitting an older McLaren, this spell makes her hit backwards with everything on a pilaster. That fight was so fast that Maria and Diana could barely keep up with the eyes.

On the outside, the girls in greater numbers held Wendolin, until Gwendolin managed to take the slave necklace off his sister with the help of Gabriela, as soon as that necklace came off the older Benson was confused and had a headache as soon as he saw the younger sister, even fainting soon after.

\- Wendy!

Says Gwendolin in despair.

\- Stay calm Gwen, this happens a lot with witches who had their memory erased, now we have to prioritize taking care of her, you have to make her feel comfortable ... Gabriela and I will help you with whatever we can.

Says Lorraine.

\- Right...

Says Gwendolin worried.

\- Relax a little Gwen, now all this will pass, your sister will come back well, we will do everything to recover her memory... Are you okay?

Says Lorraine holding Gwendolin's hand.

Back inside the fight between Victoria and Julia, the two were in a very similar power, the older McLaren was more experienced, often knew how to defend herself and strike with more intelligence than the younger one who just wanted to blow her sister's face off. Until the more experienced redhead hits a magical ring spell that traps the younger sister in the wall.

\- Julia, you may even be powerful and strong, but you don't know how to master and control all this magic that is in hand.

Says Victoria.

\- Ahhh! These little rings are nothing! Let's see what you think about that when I break your whole face.

Says Julia breaking the rings with her own magic.

\- (Julia really got slightly stronger, but even so I can still cope, it's just to gain time, use little magic, make her spend all this time spending all this power, so I will gain more advantage).

Julia goes up with everything towards Victoria who defends the younger sister's punch, but as she was very strong, she ends up being thrown backwards, being surprised by the younger McLaren appearing behind, but as soon as the kick would hit the older one transports herself, but is faced with a hammer blow that is given to the head of the older redhead who bumps into the ground and is soon bombarded by spells cast by her sister.

\- You're quick, but I'm more, surprising that you can take more than cabbage head and her friend, but I won't be that good because you're my sister. I'll tell you.

Says Julia bombing Victoria until she is surprised by Victoria who punches her in the face.

Victoria then hits one knee in the stomach and gives another with the left leg which takes Julia's chin, then the handle by the collar of the tunic, starting to punch her sister, after he punched several times later, the older McLaren ended up with a spell that caught her chest throwing a little back, soon after the same magical rings that the older one had thrown, only this time the older redhead ended up being arrested.

\- Now let's see if it's powerful enough to escape this.

Says Julia closing her hand making the rings get tighter.

\- Ahhhh! Julia... I am your sister... Why are you doing this?

Says Victoria until Julia hits a punch in her stomach.

\- You betrayed us all! And you want pity? We were doing so well! It was our chance to expand and make history as the greatest witch hunters in history and you chose to bankroll the heroine just to then destroy the same thing you built!

Says Julia slapping Victoria in the face.

Julia starts slapping Victoria and more slaps on her face, to the point that her face started to turn red from so many slaps that she took, until the younger McLaren held her by the face and noticed how her older sister was crying, which made the less experienced redhead a little sorry.

\- Julia... I didn't even want it to start... I just wanted a better world for us lesbian witches... All I did was in the name of a whole society of oppressed witches during those years... Even our ancestors were lesbians. You yourself are a... Why did you corrupt Julia? Don't you realize you're becoming a monster... After all the affection and love I gave you?

Victoria says until Julia almost starts crying, but ends up kneeling down hard.

Julia was getting more and more fragile, slowly softening herself up, but a little bit of evil ended up in her, that knee made Victoria vomit blood, but the older McLaren didn't feel so sad this time. Her expression changed to a serious one, soon after the magical rings dissipated, the older redhead would take another punch from her sister but ends up holding her hand, a golden-colored aura begins to emanate around Victoria who soon after casts a spell that takes Julia a little away.

\- What?

Says Julia confused.

\- Now I'm not kidding anymore, Julia McLaren, I have no choice but to end it right away.

Says Victoria in a more serious tone.

\- Were you saving your magical power all the time? Good to know, at least now I'll have an interesting fight.

Says Julia.

Julia and Victoria go one towards the other, bumping into each other with their arms, but the impact favors the older one who hits a spell that picks up the younger sister's face who is stunned, which causes the redhead to start bombing using several spells that are cast tirelessly towards the younger one.

\- (Now it's perfect... Sorry Julia, I'll have to defeat her, those magic rings spend magic, I managed to leave her spending enough magic to get weaker than me in magic power, I just need now to send her with all my magic).

Julia reappears a little wounded and soon goes with everything towards Victoria who dodges laterally hitting a knee in the stomach of her sister who ends up being cast back and takes more spells cast with much magic. What was very complicated for the younger Mclaren to follow.

\- (Shit! All that power given by Mildred wasn't worth shit!)

As time passed Victoria was showing her superiority in her ability throughout the fight, while Julia was more and more tired, to the point where there came a time when she got so tired that she fainted, that was the time when Victoria went to her sister and hugged her one last time.

\- Bye Julia... I'll have to leave you alone from now on... I can no longer be near the monster I created... I hope it changes as a person... I'll never stop loving you... My sister.

Says Victoria crying as she hugged Julia's fainted body.

Victoria gets up and goes to Diana and Maria, where they soon leave the fortress, from there they meet the other girls, they fly to the hiding place to spend the night before leaving for the new home where most of the girls would stay. Since Diana had a high chance of becoming a wanted witch due to having her identity revealed.

See you, sister witches...


	70. Terre Sapphique

The girls went back to Saoirse where they were resting for a while, Wendolin was still in a deep coma, so much so that he wouldn't wake up for a long time, due to the impact of the fight and the constant headaches, Gabriela and Lorraine even took one more look inside the girl's mind, reaching the conclusion that Wendy would be in a state of constant headaches;

Victoria and Esther were finally together, they weren't disgruntled by anything in this world, Williams even tries to console McLaren by saying that she wasn't to blame for Julia's fate, that her sister chose that fate, the eldest should move on to continue her new family, even more about a probable pregnancy that might come, luckily most of the former hunters were with the redhead, so the chances were higher for them about one of the girls getting pregnant.

In the fortress of the hunting witches, Julia had woken up after the fight and she was extremely angry, her plan came down the drain, she wasn't powerful enough to beat Victoria. Natalie also woke up, she tried everything to comfort her girlfriend, but the younger McLaren just got more and more angry, as much as she tried everything to get powerful, she was still in the shadow of her older sister, she was still far behind in a matter of magical power towards Victoria. That day she decided to spend the rest of her time resting, after all she would still receive a visit the next day from a guest she was waiting for, who talked to her days ago.

October 22, 1753, The day began once again, in Diana's room and Maria the sun rays beat, the two of them woke up again after a night of love they had, and Cavendish stood over Du Nord giving a kiss on her nose and then a lip seal.

\- Good morning my love.

Says Diana.

\- Good morning.

Says Maria.

\- Love what are we going to do about my change? I won't be able to move to Luna Nova... How will I see you...

Diana says until Maria interrupts her.

\- You won't be alone, I'll be on your side... Luna Nova won't be funny if I stay away from you...

Says Maria embracing Diana.

\- But love... And your career? Don't you think you'll need to graduate?

Says Diana.

\- I will run with brooms locally, drawing attention from local witches, until I get a contract, but first of all... We're going to solve this whole situation regarding the hunting witches... Do you understand my love?

Says Maria.

Maria and Diana seal their lips once again, the two get up and soon they run into Esther and Victoria, the two were wearing aprons and hugging each other while they made breakfast for the whole group, it was curious how much lower McLaren was and hugged Wiliams from behind, but she usually had her face on the blonde's back due to the height difference between the two girls. Little by little the other girls were waking up, that was a more relaxed and joyful moment between the girls, they were all smiling and happy, with the exception of Gwendolin, who didn't stop thinking about Wendolin, the sister had been a little faint because of the conflicting memories she didn't want to lose her sister in any way. Soon Lorraine starts to notice this and tries every way to console the younger Benson, the younger Morris made a point to emphasize that she would fully recover the older Benson at any cost, as well as the older Morris who would help a lot.

Gabriela would be another who would move definitively to Terre Sapphique, she would take more care of Wendolin, while Lorraine and Gwendolin would be in Luna Nova, finishing their studies, by request of the older Morris, she insisted that the two girls continue their studies there and also that they help the girls they were friends with. Martha was starting to get a little passionate in the older Morris too, even more so because she saved her life from that necklace that held her so much. That passion was so evident that soon Lorraine was starting to stir up her sister.

\- What’s the matter Gab? Will you miss this chance? Martha is looking at you very differently.

Says Lorraine.

\- The same way Gwen looks at you?

Says Gabriela making Lorraine blush.

\- It's not the same thing, okay? It's just that... Ahhh... I don't know...

Says Lorraine blushing.

After a relaxed moment among the girls at breakfast, they take the bags, the brooms and leave the Saoirse hideout, this time they were no longer disguised, but wearing their normal clothes, they start the flight towards France. All Diana thought about was that she would never see her mother again, that she would never stay at the residence of the Cavendish family, who ended up becoming a wanted criminal due to the fight against Julia McLaren.

In the fortress of the hunting witches, Natalie and Julia were asleep, both had spent the rest of the previous day fucking and drinking until they couldn't take it anymore, so much so that they were lying naked in the middle of the main hall, with only a sheet covering part of their bodies. It would take a long time for the two girls to wake up, even more that they would wake up with a hangover due to all the wine and rum they drank the night before.

The time goes by, the hours go by, the group of girls were soon approaching Terre Sapphique, which was very evident, a small village in the middle of a forest, even had some buildings, like a landing tower, a wall that demarcated where it was owned by Victoria, some houses. The property itself was very spacious occupying about 10.55 km ², and the city alone occupied about 1.28 km ², with about 381 residents, 130 buildings that alternated between houses, boarding houses, city hall, warehouses, even had a local police, a local prison, a local court, all well built and organized, the inhabitants were just lesbian witches. A little close to the city there was also a huge house that served as a dwelling that was the first house to be made in the sanctuary, almost a huge mansion with plenty of space.

The group soon landed in the main tower of the city, where it was being watched by two security guards, who soon received Victoria, practically bowing to the witch, who was somewhat thankful for the reception. After landing on the tower, McLaren takes them to the city hall, where they are soon received by Penny Poppins, the city mayor, who looks at Victoria with a smile.

\- Hello Victoria McLaren, it's very good to see you here... We miss you... And who are these?

Says Penny.

\- I say the same Penny, I'm moving here, I've gotten rid of the witch hunts... And these are my friends, they helped me while I was disguised as Saoirse and executed the definitive plan. These are Diana Cavendish, Maria Du Nord, Gwendolin Benson, Wendolin Benson, Lorraine Morris, Gabriela Morris and Martha Jordan.

Says Victoria pointing to each one.

\- A Cavendish around here, but what an honor, I never thought we would have a lesbian Cavendish around here and even less that we would have a Cavendish. Welcome to Terre Sapphique, I will ask Nora to fill out the form for each of you.

Says Penny.

\- Only Diana, Maria, Wendolin, Martha and Gabriela will live here for good. Lorraine and Gwendolin will return to the United Kingdom, they study in Luna Nova.

Says Victoria.

\- Ah ok, I understand, but because of the doubts I will register each one in our system, so they can have the free pass to go and come back without problems, since I don't doubt at all that these girls will come here to visit them.

Says Penny.

Penny pushes a button calling Nora Perkins, her secretary and the witch who takes care of all the paperwork, she was a little clumsy, the girl soon passes by the door and as soon as she opens she faces Wendolin's face, the secretary ended up freezing and even dropped the papers she was carrying, dropping on the floor.

\- Wen... Wen... Wendy...

Says Nora.

\- Nora?

Says Penny worried.

Wendolin soon looks at Nora and ends up having another crisis of constant headaches, remembering the moments he lived with Nora before both were captured, the older Benson was again with conflicting memories, until the headache stops and she faints again. Perkins runs towards Wendy and keeps crying with worry.

\- Wendy... Wendy... Wendolin... What happened to her?

Says Nora worried.

\- Nora Perkins... I didn't know you were around, Wendy is having problems with memories... I thought she was killed... Wendy cried for almost a month... She didn't want to accept her disappearance...

Says Gwendolin while Wendolin was waking up again.

\- Gwen... Sorry about all this... I also thought I would die, but Victoria saved my life, I came here, since then I have spent my life working with Mayor Poppins... I'll help you bring back old Wendy...

Says Nora.

Penny looks at Nora with concern, but then links the dots after she finds out that it was Wendy that Perkins talked so much about, after this most touching moment, the secretary tries to register each of the girls, this she did with extreme speed, Nora's manuscript skills were amazing, she could fill out an entire form in seconds, she asked for the witches' information, then memorized and wrote on that form, as well as drawing with extreme accuracy, managing to make an extremely realistic drawing of each of the girls in almost five minutes. After the registrations the girls were ready to be residents of Terre Sapphique. The mayor Poppins soon goes outside and on the sign where she shows the inhabitants, she changes the number from "381" to "390", then rings a bell and all the witches who were in town crowd towards the mayor.

\- Lesbian witches of Terre Sapphique! I have the honor to introduce our new inhabitants! We have won nine witches who are now sages! Victoria McLaren, Esther Williams, Diana Cavendish, Gwendolin Benson, Wendolin Benson, Maria Du Nord, Lorraine Morris, Gabriela Morris and Martha Jordan! Welcome to our new inhabitants!

Says Penny.

The residents of the city soon clapped, some already knew Victoria, were even surprised to know that she moved permanently to the city. After the presentation, Penny starts to tour the city together with the girls, presenting each of the most important buildings.

Starting in the center of the city facing the city hall there was a huge square with a statue of Victoria and Esther embraced, which they did in honor of the witch, something that McLaren always hated because she didn't want to be a reason for adoration, on the pedestal of the statue they had floors that marked the north, south, east and west directions. Besides also a phrase that was written on that pedestal.

"Lesbian witches all over the world, never lose hope in themselves, their form of love is not a crime, a crime is what they are doing to us, they can arrest us, they can torture us, they can kill us, but let's not lower our heads and give up showing the world that our love is much more than something dirty, that our love is true, that we are not indecent, we are people like any other and our love between ourselves should not be wrong"

"Victoria McLaren, 1752"

The square was very spacious, there usually the witches would rest, sit supported by trees, or have picnics, they even had a few stalls from time to time, it was there where the mayor Poppins announced many of the events, it was there where the city gathered to hear the mayor's pronouncements.

After passing by the square, in front of it there was a tavern that was the busiest in the whole city, one of them, "The Drunken Lesbian" was the biggest it had, with about 3 floors, had some events that happened, always with the presence of musicians, dancers, the owner of the tavern always made a point of offering the best drinks and dishes of the city for the residents of the whole city.

Another building was the big open market of the city, it was there where everything was bought, they had several warehouses that sold food, crafts such as furniture and decorations, vase sellers, glass sellers, even weapons sellers, they even had sellers wanting to offer something for the girls to buy.

After passing through the market, they arrived at the city's witch academy, it was not recognized worldwide by the witch council, but it taught as well as the renowned witch academies, they even had some students of all ages.

The next stop was the magic neighborhood, which was on the same street as the magic academy, it was there that had the sale of magical items of all kinds, sales of magic relics, sale of potions, it was everything they could arrange around the world, which already made Diana curious to start her fertility stone business there.

Penny also takes them to the emergency services buildings, as every city had vital services, the three buildings were next to each other, they were hospitals, fire station and a single police station, since it was always good to prevent the city from crimes, no matter how peaceful and quiet that village was.

Penny passes by the residential neighborhoods, which were separated by classes, the central well of the city that served for all to have water, the huge square of events that was outside the city, since it was there that held annual fairs and events of larger size, where the whole city participated, also had a small stream, a lagoon, the huge forest that was in all the surroundings of the property, until the tour ends arriving at the big house, where the whole city began, this house was a little more isolated, in the rural area of the city, that's where it all began, it was the first construction that Victoria did, from there the mayor says goodbye to the girls waving to them.

\- I'm going, any little problem is just call me, I'm always available to solve things here in town, feel at home, and welcome to Terre Sapphique.

Says Penny with open arms.

Penny takes her broom and goes back to the city hall, the girls soon start to settle in their new residence, also meeting the other girls who lived there, who were very surprised with the fact that Victoria moved to the city, besides being in shock because there was a Cavendish among them. After packing their bags and settling into a room just for them, Diana and Maria soon throw themselves into bed and hold hands looking at the ceiling.

\- Until this place isn't so bad, I liked it here, the mayor is a fucking hottie.

Diana even says that Maria pinches her.

\- Diana! But you're right, she is really beautiful.

Says Maria.

\- Ouch! You didn't have to pinch me pussy!

Says Diana.

\- If you're bothered, go there and ask the mayor Penny Poppins to take care of your little pinch, since she's a hottie.

Says Maria emburrada.

\- Not love! You're also hot, don't get jealous... You're the hottest.

Says Diana.

\- Then try it.

Maria says until Diana stays on top of her.

From there Diana and Maria began to cling together, the two of them took great advantage of the moment to be free and finally they could enjoy each other as a couple, since they had no restrictions. Meanwhile in another room, Wendolin was a little dizzy and felt headaches, Nora was with the girls, Penny allowed her to take a break. Perkins kept holding Benson's older hand.

\- Wendy... I swear those people who did this to you will pay dearly...

Says Nora.

\- The problem is that they are dangerous witches, they are big witches... They have more power than us, they can arrest us... We have to be careful... This world is so unfair... Look Nora, let's just focus on making Wendy look good... The most important thing has already been done... We rescued her from the clutches of that damn slayer.

Says Gwendolin.

\- That I know... Tell me more about what happened.

Says Nora.

Gwendolin begins to tell Nora, detail by detail, starting from the moment they were captured, trying to find Nora who was captured a while ago, until they heard about the fertility stone, in a moment of innocence they stop to see about it and then return the searches, until they finish captured. Counting about the escape and the sacrifice Wendolin made. Then about the cruelty of Julia McLaren that erased all the memory of Wendy, being briefly interrupted by Nora.

\- That damned one! She pissed on me every day, she even had one day that I was abused by her, she made me move to that girlfriend of hers... At first I thought Victoria, but then I was differentiating... Unfortunately I went through the trial and suffered a lot in the days I was arrested... That damned supreme leader comes to visit us with men who are thirsty for blood... We were chosen to be abused... I was abused at least seven times... She calls that corrective rape... That I should correct the mistake that I am...

Says Nora almost crying.

\- Nora...

Says Wendolin causing Nora to be shocked.

\- Wendy...

Nora says until Wendolin smiles at her.

\- That are the conflicting memories acting, we will have to treat more about Wendy, we have to be careful too, don't force anything about thoughts from Wendolin's past, she can have conflicting memories.

Says Gabriela.

After that advice from Gabriela, Nora hugs Wendolin, who returns the hug, the two smile at each other. After an almost successful mission, the girls would live in Terre Sapphique, have a new life.

See you Sapphic witches...


	71. Supreme leader Mildred Berger

The girls settled very well in Terre Sapphique, being very well received and even Gwendolin and Wendolin ended up meeting Nora Perkins, friend of the orphanage days of the two girls. Diana and Maria loved the new home, although they had to stay away from Eleanor. As for Lorraine and Gabriela, the two will do everything to cure the memory of the oldest Benson. Victoria and Esther are in a new beginning, this time they were far away from the old job of hunting witches, they were even intending to expand more Terre Sapphique, even to make more of these sanctuaries exist so that the witches' advice is more and more pressured.

While away from there in the hunter witches fortress, that morning Julia and Natalie were waking up after a night full of drinks and sex, someone was entering their fortress, until this person reveals himself and when entering the Hall is disgusted turning her face since McLaren was naked and lying next to Tyrrell who was only with a sheet on the intimacies. It was Mildred Berger, the supreme leader, she soon arrives facing the scene of the two naked.

\- Disgusting! Go get dressed! Nobody is forced to see this deplorable scene! Ahhh! What happened here? Why all this bitching?

Says Mildred stained by turning her face.

\- Are you ashamed? What is beautiful is to be shown.

Says Julia.

\- Put this shit on before I have you arrested!

Says Mildred angry.

Julia and Natalie soon got dressed, both were having severe headaches, while Mildred was trying to understand what had happened, the main hall was a real mess, with bottles of drinks everywhere, food thrown, the two who were naked and lying on top of several pillows. After the girls changed, Berger used a spell to clean up all the mess and demanded to know everything that had happened.

Julia starts to summarize each thing that happened from the day she talked to Mildred. Saoirse had started her attack on the hunter witches' fortresses, but it was not a simple attack going to each one of the fortresses, the masked called for reinforcements, using the help of the other girls so that the invasions would be multiple and at the same time. One of the invasions was done by Diana where McLaren tells about the identity of the girl, so that Berger can put her as a wanted witch.

\- Diana Cavendish, she was one of the masks, not even the Cavendish escaped being lesbians outside the law.

Says Julia.

Julia then tells again about the invasion, where she was even more powerful than the witches disguised as Saoirse, but she did not wait for another factor that were the witches that Gwen freed, in which McLaren ended up being shot by 40 musket shots, almost dying, but as her magical power was too high, the shots were only enough to cause a bleeding and immobilize the redhead for a few minutes.

After that day, Julia tried to get Victoria's attention so that she would be arrested, but she didn't expect the older McLaren to be much more intelligent, they fought frantically, but the younger one ended up losing because of Vic's intelligence that made her spend more magic to the point of being more level and so the older redhead's ability superimposes the younger one's brute strength. Julia ended up losing the fight and Victoria managed to run away with the girls, as well as took almost the entire group of hunter witches with her, which annoyed even more McLaren older. Mildred was also annoyed, extremely angry with the redhead for having failed, even to the point of slapping the girl in the face for the failure.

\- You useless bastard! I gave you magic power for a dick and yet you fail! You were supposed to at least put Victoria in the basement and lock her up, but no, you were stupid, you left it so Victoria could find a loophole and beat you! A simple mission like that and you've been failing me! On top of that, you spend the rest of the day having sex and filling your face with this girlfriend of yours? I honestly didn't think you guys would be so dependent on me like this, luckily I did.

Says Mildred bringing two boxes for the girls.

\- More magic power?

Says Julia.

\- You'll need it, you only depend on brute force, one almost dies to shoot on top of it, if I was there, those shots wouldn't get past my skin! Honestly... I am extremely disappointed, my hatred for Victoria McLaren only grows...

Says Mildred.

\- What about mine then? She is my sister and she betrayed me! Do you think I am an experienced fighter like my sister? She is five years older than me! I didn't train all these years to compete in a tournament, it was all sudden, she didn't train me the way she was training.

Says Julia.

\- So train the way she was training! We will come back and attack their sanctuary for good, this time with me and there will be no way they will come out unharmed! They will all pay for what they did! Especially Victoria McLaren.

Says Mildred.

Natalie and Julia take the boxes, and they start to absorb more magic power, it was practically the same amount that was given by Mildred the day she went to talk to McLaren, only this time Berger wouldn't deliver part of her magic to the girls, they would have to turn to increase all that, The supreme leader also made a point of preparing special clothes that make the witch 12 times heavier, besides greatly diminishing mobility and restricting magic, so the training would look very similar to what Victoria had years ago, only with much more intensity, taking the body to the limit.

\- Train hard, I'll be back in a month, I don't want you to leave here as weaklings, you're listening to me, it's this or I'll send you to jail for being lesbians, you know you don't have the same free pass as Victoria and Esther, so understand it as a threat;

Says Mildred.

\- We already understand... But now I am curious. What inspired you so much to be like this?

Says Julia.

Mildred is a little reluctant to hear Julia's question, but when she looks at McLaren, she sees as a different daughter than she had. Berger takes a deep breath starting to tell about her past.

1665, Mildred Berger had a daughter named Eva Berger, the girl was 21 years old and already lived with the prejudice of the family, since Mildred demanded a lot that her daughter be heterosexual, but Eva was in love with Erika Albrecht, a broom runner who was well known, but the younger Berger knew that that love was not possible, because her mother was very prejudiced. As the years went by the two of them created a romance between them.

1667, Eva soon has the idea to run away with Erika, of course without Mildred's permission who had been the supreme leader for years, Berger's daughter couldn't stand it anymore, even more so regarding her mother making her marry a man. Eva ran away with Erika and they started living together, even having a daughter. Because of her daughter Mildred was extremely angry and did not want the same thing to happen to witches all over the world. By lowering the law that restricted lesbian witches, from 1680 on restrictions began to appear, invalidating any birth resulting from a lesbian relationship, and as the years went by things became more and more restricted, until in 1700 the official law that restricted all lesbian witches' relationships was declared.

After explaining everything, Julia is even somewhat impressed and also revolted, but she understands Mildred's side which despite everything was still the supreme leader of the witches' council.

\- So because of your daughter, all lesbian witches have to go through the same thing?

Says Julia.

\- Exactly, I don't want any mother to go through this heartbreak, you have no idea how much I suffered... That idiot I used to call her daughter even appropriated my last name and started calling her family Albrechtberger... Imagine being a mother and losing your daughter to this lesbian world.

Says Mildred.

\- I understand your pain, I even agree in parts, thanks to your restrictions, we can make a living hunting lesbian witches, thanks to this the witches have gained a form of sustenance ... So thank you very much...

Says Julia falsely.

\- Yes... Now you understand... So I'm going, I have to train my magical powers.

Says Mildred from there.

Mildred leaves the fortress of the hunter witches, while Julia and Natalie looked at her leaving, soon after, as soon as Berger left the sight the two face each other and make faces hounding about the supreme leader.

\- Ahhh, what a scrotum, I only agree with her part in promoting this hunt... But her motivation is very idiotic... Mothers only stay that way because the law is like this... I didn't agree with her idea of forcing her daughter to marry a guy... How I hate that heteronormativity.

Says Julia.

\- You mean you're getting more on Victoria's side?

Says Natalie.

\- No Natalie, don't distort things, I'll still get revenge for what Victoria did... But I'm tired of this lesbian witch hunting... You know what I'm thinking?

Says Julia.

\- Will you betray Mildred too?

Says Natalie.

\- I didn't like at all that bitch imposing herself to be the gostosona, threatening us, boasting for her supreme leader power. Who does that old lady think she is? That's why we'll stay just for a while being her bitches until there comes a time when we will betray her, but not in the magical power, we will use it against her!

Says Julia.

\- What do you mean Julia? Explain more.

Says Natalie.

\- This motherfucker is the reason we suffer so much and unlike Victoria I will put an end to this shit! Victoria only wants to know how to end prejudice in a delicate way, she only wants to take this law away, she only wants to do it in a non-violent way, but I'm not a weakling like her. We'll be the supreme leaders of the world of magic... All the heterosexual witches will go through the same thing we went through in all those 53 years, we will give the change for everything we suffered! Only forgive those who are not guaranteed vengeance!

Says Julia clenching her fists with confidence.

\- So let's promote the opposite?

Says Natalie.

\- As soon as we finish our training and invade Julia's sanctuary, we will take care of all this, I even had an idea of how we will deal with this invasion.

Says Julia.

Natalie and Julia embrace each other once more and both end up having one more sex session between them, enjoying one more moment that they would have together. While away from there, Esther and Victoria were at the Terre Sapphique residence, the older McLaren was on the balcony watching the birds fly in the sky and were also reflecting about her life. Until she was hugged from behind by Esther.

\- What was my love?

Says Esther.

\- I was just thinking here... About our new lives... About what I'm going to do from now on... We've accomplished our first mission of ending the group of hunter witches... But there's still a lot to go on... We have to pressure the witches to recognize us as normal people... Not as criminals... This is only the first Terre Sapphique of many to come... Ah and let's train a little too, get magic clothes that train better, you never know when Mildred will show up.

Says Victoria.

\- Let's relax for now, one of us may be pregnant and the signs will appear in a while, so it's good not to force anything love.

Says Esther.

Victoria just agrees with her head, while Esther was kissing her girlfriend from behind, even getting up to kiss her neck a little, then Wiiliams catches her in her arms taking McLaren to her room and laying the redhead on the bed. She gets all perverted staring at her girlfriend.

\- So you want to?

Says Victoria with a perverted smile.

\- What do you think? Let's premiere this room, my love.

Says Esther descending her dress.

Meanwhile, in a room nearby, Maria and Diana were totally naked, Cavendish was banging on Du Nord's futa penis, which was practically tearing Cavendish's back from so many scratches that the redhead gave her.

\- Hmmm... Maria... put more vain... Hmmm... Stronger Maria, stronger... Ahhhh... Go...

Says Diana while she was being penetrated.

\- You're liking it is my love... hmmm... That's so good... I loved your ideas of mixing magic... Hmmm...

Says Maria putting in Diana.

Maria kept pumping her limb inside Diana who was practically tearing with the intensity that came in, but at the same time adoring it since she was in Du Nord's lap. Both times they exchanged caresses with each other.

Meanwhile in another room, Victoria was already completely naked, she watched Esther slowly and sensuously taking off her clothes, admiring the curves of beautiful Williams. McLaren was lying on her stomach waving her legs as she stood with both hands on her face watching in admiration for her wife and almost drooling.

\- Vicky! Stop drooling! I look dull! You've seen me naked more than once!

Says Esther taking off her drawers.

\- We are married, but every day you take off your clothes reminds me of that first day...

Says Victoria smiling at Esther.

Esther takes off her clothes completely and slowly walks in front of Victoria, Williams gets very close with her hands on her waist to the point that the only thing McLaren saw was the blonde's belly and intimacy, which the redhead soon tries to pass her fingers there and make her wife moan a little.

\- Ahhh... Vicky...

Says Esther moaning.

\- I got you hehe, you hottie.

Says Victoria.

While Esther and Victoria were starting their relationship, in another room Diana and Maria were at their peak, Cavendish soon felt a liquid enter her, which was Du Nord's vaginal juice that had just been enjoyed inside her girlfriend's vagina.

\- Ahhhh... Dianaaa...

Says Maria expelling the vaginal juice.

\- Hmmm... Maria... That... Ahhh...

Says Diana feeling the liquid inside her.

In a few moments Maria's limb magically disappears, the two soon lie down next to each other and then Du Nord picks up the wand by aiming at Cavendish's pelvis, making a limb grow on the green-haired girl and it doesn't take long for the redhead to start using her hands on the limb, masturbating her girlfriend.

\- Did you miss those hands?

Says Maria while masturbating Diana.

\- Uhum... Let's see if this thing is that good hehe...

Says Diana.

Meanwhile in another room far from there, Gwendolin was taking a bath in a basin, she was very calm and relaxing passing sponges through her body until she ended up hearing a moan, and in this she covers her whole body uncomfortable and sinks a little in the water.

\- Who is the pervert here?

Says Gwendolin furious and taking a wand.

The pervert was Lorraine, who was wearing an invisibility cloak that was borrowed from her sister, only she didn't know that the younger Morris was using to spy, the redhead tries an escape, but stumbles in a bucket which makes Gwendolin hit a very precise spell.

\- I found you your pervert!

Says Gwendolin casting a spell while with the other arm she used to cover her breasts.

The moment the spell hits Lorraine, the invisibility cloak comes out and then Gwendolin makes the cloak also undress revealing Morris' naked body that was lying upside down and looking at Gwen, the redhead was a stone of shame, without moving a muscle while Benson was also frozen and she kept looking at her friend's intimacy that was somewhat dripping.

\- Lo... Lo... Lo... Lorraine?

Says Gwendolin having a gay panic.

Lorraine still had no reaction and the only thing she saw was Gwendolin leaving the basin and going towards her, ending up facing Gwen's intimacy and so close Morris's nose started to bleed a little and with concern Benson turned the redhead's body and she was still drooling a little and with a nosebleed.

\- Loris? Loris? Lorraine? Lorraine? What happened?

Says Gwendolin worried.

\- Ababa... Eh... Ah... Ehhh... Uh...

Says Lorraine a little dizzy.

\- (This is very strange... She was masturbating while spying on me naked? What a pervert... Wait a minute... Lorraine likes me, let me help her here...)

Gwendolin puts Lorraine inside the basin and the girl was still a little dizzy and out of her mind. Meanwhile Victoria and Esther were on the scissors, rubbing themselves for a long time, Williams was the one lying down while McLaren rubbed on her wife.

\- Hmmm... Vicky... Go... That love... Hmm

Says Esther.

\- I love you so much...

They say Victoria, Diana and Gwendolin at the same time.

Back to Gwendolin and Lorraine, because of "I love you so much..." Morris gets back to herself and she gets even more crazy, with her nose not stopping bleeding, but soon stops for a moment and she starts to look at Gwen, flushed with shame.

\- Huh? Did you say you love me?

Says Lorraine.

\- Ahhh! You are back!

Says Gwendolin hugging Lorraine who was even more flushed.

\- Ahhh!

Says Lorraine having another gay panic.

\- Lorraine Morris... After so much time, after all we've been through, do you want to be my girlfriend?

Says Gwendolin while she was still hugging with Lorraine.

\- Yes... Yes! Yes! Yes! I want it very much!

Says Lorraine separating from the hug and then kissing Gwendolin.

Lorraine and Gwendolin seal their lips, they stay a long time kissing, and it doesn't take long for the two to glue the body more and soon Gwen comes across Morris's hand that was stimulating their own intimacy and with that the two get a little loose.

\- You're a pervert, you know that? And I love this way of yours, but you don't need to use your hand in your intimacy, let me use mine, put your hand in mine.

Says Gwendolin smiling to Lorraine.

Lorraine takes her hand from her intimacy and goes to the intimacy of Gwendolin, where the two start to stimulate each other, as a way to start that dating with a golden key, that while they were bathing, that was a bath where things got too hot, but the couple can finally get together, the two were already months away wanting to be together.

See you, Supreme leader...

Full name: Mildred Berger

Date of birth: 22/04/1620 (rejuvenated back to 30 years in 1753)

Place of birth: Vienna, Austrian Empire (Austrian)

Height: 1.66m

Weight: 53 kg

Measurements (bust/waist/hips): 91/60/93

Hair color and appearance: Blonde, straight with curls that are curled at the ends, medium, reaches the shoulder line, bangs by the forehead and sides of the face

Eye color and appearance: Blue, Western

Physical appearance: Caucasian pale skin, freckles over face and body, round nose, thin

Mildred Berger the supreme leader of the world of witches, she is the one who is responsible for controlling the world of witches, the ultimate authority, she is also immune from all the laws present, besides also having the power to create laws, even because of that she created the law of prohibition of lesbian witches, also promoting a witch hunt, For the witches themselves, just to feed her prejudice even more, besides also catching some of the victims, for the immortality plan she had in hand, was to gather as much magic as possible to keep herself rejuvenated all the time, so the huge empire of magic would continue to reign and all the witches would stay at her feet. Her origins are mysterious, she has always been an extremely talented and studious witch, Berger studied in Luna Nova, besides also working for the council of witches, until the moment the day came that the former supreme leader died in 1642, Mildred at only 22 years old assumed the highest post of the council of witches, becoming the great supreme leader, since then her government has been one of the strictest, since she always had such a creation. Her thirst for power also rose to her head as the years went by, wanting even to take Harriet and Freya from their rank, because they are immortal witches, she has the desire to become more powerful than them and thus become a goddess among witches.


	72. Back to Luna Nova

Lorraine and Gwendolin were finally together, after a somewhat embarrassing moment in which Morris was spying on Benson wearing an invisibility cloak and was also stimulating herself, this made Gwen connect the dots and as soon as the redhead came to herself she declared herself to her and asked her to date. That day that was a true love between all the girls, not only the newly formed couple, but Diana and Maria, Esther and Victoria were also very excited to do that, the rest of the day was marked by that, besides Diana a little later talking with Victoria.

The two talked about the fertility stones, Diana asked Victoria to stop by the Cavendish family residence, she would do some experiments about the magic relics, McLaren was also very curious to know if those experiments would work or not, the next day the redhead would fly to the Cavendish family residence and would also report to Eleanor about the whole situation that was happening with the girls.

Mildred Berger returned to her post of supreme leader, where he spent the rest of the day judging some witches and taking advantage that he was getting more and more magical power, without even needing to train, but this was making Harriet and Freya more and more willing to interfere with the supreme leader's plans, since they weren't enjoying much the way she was controlling the world of witches.

In the fortress of the hunting witches, Julia and Natalie spent the rest of the day having sex, until they decided to try the tunics, the two of them were impressed with all that weight and since they could hardly release any spells, it took an immense power just to turn a flower into grass, which was encouraging them to increase their power and train frantically to reach a higher level.

In Luna Nova a distrust was beginning, even more about the absence of the girls on Monday, it was for them to have returned to the academy on October 21, since classes would return on the 22nd, there were already rumors about the disappearance of the girls, the kind that allied with Saoirse and went to attack the hunting witches, since there were also news about the great attack on the witches of the group "The fertility stone" the leaks in masses of lesbian witches that day. Something that really went well was about the appearance of the witches that day, even more so that they identified Diana on the day and were beginning to investigate all that, but still the news about the identity of each of the witches had not spread to the point of reaching the academy.

October 23, 1753, Lorraine and Gwendolin were waking up after a night of love they had, Morris was serving as a pillow for Benson to sleep with her head resting on her breasts, only that left the redhead a little excited to the point of lowering her hand in intimacy and start masturbating a little early in the morning. Even more so, she felt her girlfriend's drool on her breasts. Until the brunette hears moans coming from Lorraine and ends up waking up.

\- What was love? Is my head heavy?

Says Gwendolin waking up.

\- Heavy is not, but I could do a weight sucking my pussy.

Says Lorraine moaning and making a malicious smile to Gwendolin.

\- What a pervert, now is not the time to do that, we have to get ready to go back to Luna Nova.

Says Gwendolin standing up.

Lorraine agrees with her head and soon getting up, Gwendolin notices that his girlfriend was with damp fingers and already knew what it was about, the two soon take a quick shower, change and go to the kitchen where they meet with the other witches, including Nora Perkins was there that morning, Wendolin was still trying to understand all that, but he was feeling more comfortable with the more friendly environment, besides being able to identify the younger Benson as her sister because of the fact that they both look a lot. Diana and Maria were also awake, talking with other witches about the fertility stone and that she knew how to do it, which made the girls of the house even more curious. Victoria and Esther were the next to appear and both were very well received.

\- Good morning!

They all tell to Victoria and Esther.

\- Good morning.

Says Victoria waving to the girls.

\- So Diana, are you still going to continue with your plan?

Says Victoria.

\- Yes, take the fertility stones, I will see if my idea will work. If it works I can help you all to get the fertility stone, so we will have the first residents of Terre Sapphique being natural here. Maria can also get it if she wins the World Broom Racing Championship, one of the awards is the fertility stone. As far as I know my wife is not wanted, she can still go out in the world, my girlfriend has enough talent on her broom.

Says Diana embracing Maria.

\- Diana! I have already said that it may still take a few years for me to get there and on top of that I'm good enough to become a champion, out of the way to get there, let's first prioritize these experiences of yours and also solve the issues regarding the supreme leader.

Says Maria.

\- It can take decades of love... Until centuries before this situation is resolved... That's why I think you should focus on training your skills to become a successful witch runner, I trust in your ability, I believe in you Maria!

Says Diana animating Maria.

The other girls also accompany Diana in cheering up the girl, Du Nord then decides that she would maybe enter a broom-racing league to see if she could get anything, but only the following year, since she wanted to spend the rest of that year training to become good enough to compete professionally. Nora also decides to tell a news and says she will move Wendolin, Gabriela and Martha to live in her house, being that Lorraine and Gwendolin could also go together more in the future.

After a while Lorraine and Gwendolin take her broomsticks, saying goodbye to the girls, taking flight to Luna Nova. After a few hours they arrive and as soon as they pass by the corridors they are approached directly by Heather and also by Catherine, who takes the two girls to the board.

\- Very well, it seems that the duo ended up missing in yesterday's classes, on top of that they left the academy for 3 days...

Says Catherine until Gwendolin interrupts her.

\- But you authorized us to go out, we said we would go out and you said we could go out.

Gwendolin says until Catherine hits the table.

\- Silence! I did not ask for your opinion girl, only speak when I authorize! And yes I authorized it, but let them come back on Sunday, not on Tuesday! Honestly I want a well done and elaborate explanation, it will cost your place in the academy.

Says Catherine.

\- I had problems with my family... I had to solve questions about my sister who disappeared... So I spent a few more days, Gwendolin helped me, only my mother didn't want us to go to the academy, so we had to go... Sorry about all this director Tyrrell...

Says Lorraine.

\- I'm going to pretend to believe and what about the other girls? Where are Maria Du Nord and Diana Cavendish? They went out with you that I know of... Come out and spit it out.

Says Catherine.

\- Diana and Maria stayed at home, they focused on finding my sister...

Says Lorraine.

\- If this is true story then let them show it on the crystal ball.

Says Catherine catching the crystal ball while the two face each other.

Lorraine and Gwendolin soon start using the crystal ball, showing what happened, with Morris was a Morris was one of the easiest things in the world to make up a story, she managed with great ease to fake the memories that appeared in the crystal ball and no damage happened to it which was even more perfect. After showing everything, director Tyrrell deactivated the crystal ball.

\- Very well, then you are free to be expelled.

Says Catherine as Lorraine and Gwendolin celebrated.

\- That's it! We did it!

Says Gwendolin and Lorraine.

\- But! You'll have to sweep and rag all the floors and corridors of the gym, all day long! You are suspended for 3 days and each of those 3 days you will do a different service! Today is the day of sweeping the corridors and passing cloth, and you will also have to remove all the hair that is accumulated in the shower room.

Says Catherine.

Lorraine and Gwendolin face each other, both swallow their own saliva and go to the corridors, soon after the director Tyrrell delivers to the two mops and buckets, both girls leave the boardroom and there was Heather leaning against the wall and laughing at the two girls.

\- Hahaha! How useless! I love to see you have to rub all the halls! Go soon! Who earns money by sleeping is a prostitute!

Says Heather until the director calls her.

\- Heather come here, we need to talk.

Says Catherine.

\- You took your otaria!

Says Gwendolin.

Gwendolin and Lorraine soon separated, each going on a floor, where they rubbed the halls and threw buckets of water on the floor, while on the board, Heather entered and was somewhat unconcerned, her mother stared at her smiling.

\- Girl wants to be free of a discipline? Coming right up.

Says Catherine.

\- How?

Says Heather.

\- Suffer all the runners, including those they have already cleaned, delay as much as you can, I want to see these girls suffering to clean, if you can call more witches, I will pay them for what they did. Okay?

Says Catherine.

Heather gets up on the spot and soon goes after some girls to dirty the halls, they did the hiding, sometimes taking buckets of dirt and playing in the halls, they were often students of younger classes. Violet Jordan was soon noticing this and was running after the girls who were hiding quickly, even going in a corridor where Gwendolin was cleaning.

\- Gwen! There's someone who's dirtying the halls, wanting to delay your service...

Says Violet.

\- Anyone or Heather Tyrrell? Kind of obvious she wants to cause, but let's just wait for classes to start.

Gwendolin says until Violet touches her hand.

\- Alice and I will help you, we can sweep for you... I know you took an unfair punishment, but I want to know everything, I want to know what really happened to you... I can call other girls too to help you...

Says Violet.

\- Violet... I'm sure you'll love to know what happened, Lorraine and I have a wonderful news to tell you.

Says Gwendolin smiling to Violet.

\- I used to tease you before, but today I'm more friendly, I'm starting to understand you more...

Says Violet.

Violet then goes to the top floors, calls Alice and some other girls, they start using magic to get the girls out of the corridors, besides also sweeping there, this was disturbing a little about Heather and the other girls until the sign of the classes and with that all had to leave for the classes. It was still not enough to clean totally the corridors, but both Gwendolin and Lorraine would have much less work cleaning the corridors, so much that at the end of the classes everything was clean. Heather was called to the board again, this time to take both her and the other girls. When they arrived they were rewarded by Catherine.

\- Thank you very much girls, now you can go, I will fulfill your agreement Heather, it was good to see those there suffering a little.

Says Catherine.

\- Now what?

Says Heather.

\- Ah do what you want, you're free for now, tomorrow I think about what you'll do.

Says Catherine.

The girls leave the room, this time Gwendolin and Lorraine had to clean the whole shower room, which was already with hair accumulated in the pipes, this gives the idea for Heather to go there, they were quietly taking the hair off while the other girls took a bath.

\- Wow! How can these girls let out so much hair like that?

Says Lorraine with disgust.

\- How can you not bathe, I've never seen you around here.

Says one of the girls.

\- We don't shower here because we are ashamed, I prefer to shower alone.

Says Gwendolin.

\- Oh, I get it, you're ashamed to be naked, but what's too much about it? We have the same things... Why would I be interested in seeing something I already have?

Says the girl.

Gwendolin and Lorraine just ignore and keep taking out the hair strands to the point of forming a small mountain of strands, until Morris takes a kick given by Heather that made her fall face to face to the hair strands.

\- It looks like things got pretty hairy! Hahaha!

Says Heather.

\- Loris!

Says Gwendolin going towards Lorraine and taking his girlfriend out of the pile of hair.

Heather just laughs at the whole situation and soon walks into one of the showers as she watches the girls struggling to get every strand of hair out, Gwendolin puts almost her entire arm inside the pipes, when they finish taking everything out they are released. Heather just looked at the two girls and got angry, even trying to irritate them, they were very calm.

As they had finished everything and classes ended that day, Gwendolin and Lorraine called Violet and Alice to the red team room, Jordan was very curious to know everything that happened. Mainly because the girls said they had something that involved a lot about the class president.

\-- So what were you going to tell me about? And what happened that week? Tell me everything.

Says Violet.

The girls soon began to tell briefly everything that happened in those three days, leaving for the end the big surprise to Violet who was very curious. Meanwhile away from Weddinburgh in the Cavendish family mansion, Victoria was landing with her broom and soon came across some council witches searching the property while Eleanor, Ryouko and the maids were waiting outside.

\- What happened here?

Says Victoria.

\- Victoria McLaren. Hello ma'am, we are here searching the Cavendish residence behind the criminal Diana Cavendish, she is wanted for the crime of trespassing on private property, the release of criminal witches, promoted a mass escape, attempted murder of Julia McLaren and also on suspicion of being a lesbian, besides the enormous suspicion that she is the person behind Saoirse.

Says the witch of the council.

\- Got it.

Says Victoria.

The witches of the council spend a long time searching the whole house, until after seeing all the runners, they end up stopping and go to Eleanor to say that they didn't find Diana, but that they would probably come back days later to clarify a little more about Diana's whereabouts. After they leave, all the people come back to the inside. The older Cavendish soon prepares a tea to drink with Ryouko and Victoria.

\- Little do they know that Saoirse itself is here.

Says Eleanor.

\- Yes, those damned, I don't believe how they still respect the cruel Mildred's orders...

Says Victoria.

\- How is my Diana? Is she back in Luna Nova yet? You have to warn her quickly to hide, I don't want to lose my only daughter...

Says Eleanor worried.

\- Don't worry Mrs. Cavendish, I fixed it, Diana and Maria are very safe in Terre Sapphique, no council witch can pass those walls without my authorization, that's my property, my laws and most important, there is the lesbian witches' sanctuary, any council witch who tries to arrest some of ours wouldn't risk it, we're very well armed... Diana is very well protected, so much so that she asked me to come here to see the lady and she also asked me to come and get the pot with the fertility stones, she will make some experiments.

Says Victoria.

\- Of course, but only if you tell me everything that happened before, I want to know everything, I also want to make sure that you put an end to your group of hunting witches.

Says Eleanor.

Victoria starts telling Eleanor all about it, at the same time back in Luna Nova, the girls were finishing telling Violet everything, explaining Diana's situation and how Cavendish ended up running away and settling in Terre Sapphique. Until it comes to the part where they talk about one of the hunters.

\- Violet, her sister was found, she was one of the hunters of the group... But! She was being controlled... Because of that damn Julia McLaren... My sister managed to save her and take Martha's necklace completely off... She's fine now. Living in Terre Sapphique...

Says Lorraine making Violet open a smile.

\- Really? My sister is fine? how wonderful! I can't believe I'll be able to see her again...

Says Violet all smiling.

\- Yes, but look, I'm suspecting that my older sister is... How to explain... Violet promises us to keep this secret? We didn't help Saoirse just because the witch hunt was unfair... But also because we are lesbians... Diana and Maria were a couple, Gwen and I are a couple... Probably your sister and my sister are going to be another couple... I see chemistry between the two.

Says Lorraine.

\- That I already suspected... I'm also... I like someone here... But I'm afraid to declare myself... I'm also afraid of Heather... She can destroy me, she's abused me many times... I am always abused by her and I have to accept or I will be expelled and arrested... I don't want to die for the witches' advice... But let's change the subject... I just want to know when we'll see my sister?

Says Violet.

\- As soon as all this dust lowers we go to Terre Sapphique together.

Says Lorraine smiling to Violet.

After this conversation Violet felt closer to the girls, she even hugs them, Alice just smiles and admires Jordan, feeling a principle of passion. In Weddinburgh, Victoria explains everything to Eleanor, who delivers the pot with the fertility stones to Diana, in which she flies back to Terre Sapphique and says goodbye to Mrs. Cavendish.

See you, Jordan witches...

Full name: Violet Jordan

Date of birth: 12/09/1737

Place of birth: Dublin, Ireland (Irish)

Height: 1,55m

Weight: 54 kg

Measurements (bust/waist/hips): 91/59/94

Hair color and appearance: light blonde, long, come in the middle of the back, some bangs on the forehead and sides of the face, wavy,

Eye color and appearance: purple, western

Physical appearance: Extremely pale Caucasian skin, rectangular nose, thin, large breasts.

Violet is the president of the class, she has always been extremely responsible and methodical, besides also charging a lot of other people around that know how to behave, sometimes even because of this she ends up creating a reputation as a pain in the ass, for acting in a way that takes the foot of others, but deep down Jordan is a good person, She can even be funny many times, but only when she has no obligation to do it, she can be sweet and kind too, this depends a lot on the blonde's mood, part of this behavior is due to the reason that the older sister was captured and since then she makes a point of acting as correctly as possible so that the same does not happen to her.


	73. The new Fertility Stone

Lorraine and Gwendolin continued in Luna Nova, as they could not return to Terre Sapphique, after telling Violet about what happened, the two gained the trust of Jordan and also Alice. When their conversation was over, Lorraine said goodbye to Gwen, going to sleep in her team's room, since they couldn't suspect that Morris slept in the red team's room, even more that they would suspect a lot of Diana's absence for those days.

Victoria was flying back to Terre Sapphique and soon noticed that she was being followed by witches of the council, which made her speed up a bit more, flying at a much higher speed to the point that it was difficult for her to be found, until she landed in the city with the fertility stones, reaching the house where Diana was and delivering it to Cavendish.

Diana was talking to Esther, the two were getting along very well, both were assembling weapons, and Cavendish was especially focused on looking at the shape of the projectiles, with the intention of planning something different. Williams also agreed with the idea of the green-haired girl, a projectile that cuts the eye, increasing the speed and lethality of the shots, since the 40 shots given in Julia McLaren were only enough to hurt the redhead a lot. Clearly in the case of their return, the witches would become more resistant to the shots, being necessary an evolution in relation to the projectiles, in the case of the witches that were not so powerful in relation to magical power.

October 24, 1753, the day dawns in Terre Sapphique, the sun rays hit the plants and the houses, the first principles of frost begin to appear, giving the impression that winter was close to happen and that autumn was coming at its coldest moment. Diana and Maria woke up in their room, the two stood up and were wearing sweaters, the Cavendish with a cyan sweater and the Du Nord with a scarlet sweater, the two do personal hygiene and go to the kitchen, where until then they were the first to wake up.

\- Apparently we wake up earlier than everyone else...

Says Diana.

\- It may be our time to prepare the food together... What do you think?

Says Maria hugging Diana from behind.

\- Could be... It's gonna be really cute... I love the idea.

Says Diana kissing Maria she was hugging.

Diana and Maria take the food that was in the pantry and together they prepare breakfast for all the girls of the house, who with time woke up, including Victoria and Esther, after the food was ready, the couple Cavendish Du Nord sits at the table next to the couple McLaren Williams.

\- Good morning!

They say all four.

\- So Diana, what are we designing today? Have you come up with a more differentiated idea for the projectile that cuts the wind? I've been thinking here and we will also need to design muskets that are compatible enough with this type of ammunition, besides that I also want to understand a little more how these projectiles will work, so I would have an idea of how to make these weapons.

Says Esther.

\- Today I will focus on the fertility stones, but I will also project a little more about the ammunition, make some drawings and ideas of how this bullet would work with a different format, since nobody has thought about something like this before.

Says Diana.

Diana and Esther stayed for a long time talking between them about the invention of a firearm with a much greater power, without depending on magic, this while Maria and Victoria looked at the two girls talking and started laughing between them, even finding both girls very similar.

\- We dated two addicted to inventing.

Says Maria.

\- On one hand it's very good, since Esther invents every thing in bed, hehe, I just enjoy it, inventors are the best girlfriends. So Maria... What are you doing today? We can take advantage that the girls are excited to design and go out in town, buy some things, make a real lunch for when these two get all dirty and tired.

Says Victoria.

\- It's a great idea! But they will need a good bath and you know it.

Says Maria.

\- In this I am the best, I love bathing my wife.

Says Victoria.

Victoria and Maria soon laugh together, as do Diana and Esther, giving a principle of friendship that would strengthen much between the four. After a while they finish breakfast. McLaren and Du Nord kiss the beloved ones, picking up bags and going to the city to buy something to make food. Cavendish and Williams go to the experiment room, where Cavendish picks up the pot with the fertility stones, as well as the book that contained everything she summarized about the fertility stone. The green-haired girl snaps her fingers, grabs eight fertility stones and places them on a table.

\- What do you intend to do with the fertility stones?

Says Esther curious.

\- I've been thinking here... My idea is to make these fertility stones come together in one, will merging two fertility stones make me get an improved version?

Says Diana curious scratching her chin.

Diana takes two fertility stones and her wand, starting to join the stones with the spell "fusionae magicae", the two fertility stones start to rotate in the air, until with the time they rotate so much, they end up coming together and emanating a huge glow, Until a red fertility stone appeared, which leaves Diana and Esther stunned, the stone descends to Cavendish's hand and she begins to analyze, the texture was the same, only the power that was felt in the hands was much greater, the magic that emanated from that fertility stone seemed much more powerful.

\- How will we know that this fertility stone really works?

Says Esther.

\- We will need a fertility stone of that kind that can be used with any witch, if you use an analysis spell and the effect detected is similar, who knows... We just need to find someone with a fertility stone...

Diana says until Esther takes off a necklace with a hidden fertility stone.

\- Where did you get this?

Says Diana curious.

\- I keep saved since the World Magic Battle Tournament, as an emergency, in case something happens to Victoria I could use the power she has in this fertility stone to cure my wife... I won from Harriet and Freya when I got the third place.

Says Esther taking the fertility stone and putting it on the table.

Diana soon concentrates a little more, she puts the three fertility stones side by side, each one of them different, soon she uses a spell that she analyzes, that she scans for all the effects of the fertility stones, in a way that was necessary for the witch to understand. The purple fertility stone emanated a yellow glow, while the two fertility stones emanated a green glow, giving the impression that the effect was the same, that the functionality of the two was very similar, which made both girls wonder and relieve to see that.

\- Did I make it? I did it! Esther! We are bringing a great evolution to the world of witches... Please call some witch here quickly, some couple who want a child! I need to know if it will work!

Says Diana jumping from happiness.

\- It could be you and Maria...

Says Esther.

\- But we who create, these purple ones only work with us, that's why I want you to call other couples, since you and Victoria are likely to be pregnant...

Says Diana.

Esther only agrees with her head, quickly taking her broom and going to the city of Terre Sapphique, Diana has already fused the other remaining fertility stones, leaving only eight of the purple ones left to make daughters with Maria. Meanwhile, in the main market, Maria and Victoria were buying grain to make food while they talked to each other.

\- You and Diana look a lot like me and Esther when we were younger, only Esther was more overprotective, she was always worried about the risks I took, but tell me, how did you meet Diana? How did you get to date?

Says Victoria.

Victoria and Maria spent a long time talking about it, with Du Nord telling in detail about her life, which in fact she is practically like a creative sister to Diana. The two came up with the idea of dating only after a few years, but they always liked each other, they just didn't think they were old enough for it. Esther soon arrives in town, coming across a couple of girls. She approached them one at a time to see if they were interested in participating in an experiment involving the fertility stone. Many ended up just ignoring it and thinking it was silly, or very absurd, until Nora approached Williams.

\- Ah hello Esther Williams! Good morning!

Says Nora.

\- Good morning...

Says Esther discouraged.

\- Oh... What was Esther Williams? Did something happen to you?

Says Nora.

\- I'm trying anyway to get some volunteers... Diana Cavendish just made a new version of the fertility stone, but we need someone different, you know... Someone who is volunteering enough to test the efficiency of the fertility stone, we want to know if it will work on other witches besides the ones they created, but nobody here wants to get pregnant, or just discredit...

Says Esther snorting.

\- Hm... Are you saying it's a magic stone that can get pregnant? You know I can help, I would accept with tranquility to get pregnant with Wendolin, so yes. I'll just see if Gabriela approves... Is Wendolin one of the girls who... Participated in what you did?

Says Nora.

\- Wendolin only gave her blood, didn't participate directly, so she has the probability to get pregnant, but take it easy Nora, Wendolin can have trauma from this kind of thing, which can refer to her past... Well, meet us at the big house, we will wait for you there.

Says Esther with her hand on Nora's shoulder.

Nora says she would go after work to meet the girls taking Wendolin along, Esther takes her broom and goes back to the big house where Diana was leaving the fertility stones stored and separated, organized by color, as soon as Williams arrives at Cavendish smiling.

\- Did you make it?

Says Diana.

\- Good news Diana, we got a girl to help us with the experiments... Nora Perkins and Wendolin Benson will be the first mothers of Terre Sapphique.

Says Esther.

\- How wonderful! But about being the first mothers I don't know... I'm going to have sex with Maria today and we're going to get pregnant with one of the fertility stones... I want to test something they didn't test until today, will it be that if I use two fertility stones... Are twin witches born? I have always had this curiosity, besides wanting to register if it is possible, as a way to help future generations, I want to give a wider knowledge around the fertility stone, I want things to be better for the future.

Says Diana.

\- So good luck, but don't you think you're too young to be a mother?

Says Esther.

\- No... My mother had me at 17, what's wrong with being a mother at the same age as her? I have nothing to lose, I'm making an effort for science... My real fear is that Maria will get pregnant, but I will do my best to help her if that happens.

Says Diana.

\- Didn't you think of that possibility? The fertility stone doesn't choose so much who will get pregnant.

Says Esther.

\- Good with time we will see this, now let's put aside and focus a little on designing stronger firearms.

Says Diana.

Esther agrees with the head, the two take several sheets with drawings of the designs they made regarding the shape of the bullets and also how they would get a more resistant material, this while Williams also thought of a gun design that shoots more than a single bullet at a time, until after much reflection Cavendish thought of something.

\- The Meridies! They're smart enough witches! If I'm not mistaken, they can help us! Let's go there tomorrow!

Says Diana until Esther interrupts her.

\- I'll go, if it's to go, the dust hasn't lowered yet with you, let's wait a while, you're still wanted.

Says Esther.

Diana just agrees that Esther was right, so she decides to postpone a bit in calling the Meridies to Terre Sapphique, since they have in hand the great knowledge of Hera Meridies, which could help them in projects around firearms.

The time goes by, while away from there, in Luna Nova, the classes were happening normally, only that something interrupted the classes, was the personal presence of Mildred Berger with the witches of the council, they were entering room by room with the director Tyrrell, until they arrived in the room of the red team where Lorraine and Gwendolin were, the two were talking between themselves, since they were suspended.

\- Well done! Have any of you seen Diana Cavendish? I'm going to interview one by one, if I may, I need to do it because I have a report from Julia McLaren to Diana Cavendish, a wanted criminal.

Says Mildred.

\- Lorraine Morris! Gwendolin Benson! Attend the board immediately!

Says Catherine.

Lorraine and Gwendolin were sweating cold because of Mildred's appearance and as they quickly discovered Diana's whereabouts, they soon went to the board of directors, being followed by Mildred and the group of witches from the council. The two were extremely terrified, especially by Berger's enormous magical power, they could barely move a muscle. As soon as they arrive, the director starts to catch a crystal ball and demands explanations.

\- Well done! I will not repeat! I want to know exactly what happened in the days that came out! It is not possible that you are so silly as not to know about Diana Cavendish being a wanted criminal! So you'd better be honest.

Says Catherine.

\- If you are sincere we won't arrest you, not even if you are lesbians...

Says Mildred.

The girls start to use the crystal balls and soon they start to show the memory that was real about what had really happened, but still Lorraine was managing to manipulate, she created a whole false story, where Diana kidnapped them next to Saoirse and wanted to make them arm them for a crime, so they would be wrongly accused. Besides the fact that Maria ended up running away from them and never returned to Luna Nova, preferring to live elsewhere for fear of Diana Cavendish and Saoirse. As the story was very true, they even managed to make everyone around them believe, until after presenting that story, Mildred looks at Gwendolin's face.

\- You look like someone... I've seen you before... You must be Wendolin Benson's sister.

Says Mildred.

\- Yes I am... My sister disappeared a few months ago... I'm not where she ended up... I've been trying to find her ever since.

Says Gwendolin.

\- Hmmm... Well it wasn't you, but I have to say that your hair is similar to Saoirse, except that you are the sister of a former hunter who was reported missing, along with those events of that masked, it's very suspicious, let's let it go for now... Now we will need to hear about the other witches here.

Says Mildred.

The director releases Gwendolin and Lorraine, but as soon as the two leave, the two witches are still a little terrified, they all left the room and soon after the couple Morris Benson just took a walk waiting for the women to leave, but still had a witch security at the door of the board.

\- Gwen... They will listen to Alice and Violet... They talked to us yesterday... We revealed everything to them... What do we do?

Whispers Lorraine.

\- Loris, let's become insects entering the board and manipulate all the visions of the crystal ball... It's either that or run away, But we can't, the power of that blonde is so immense that she doesn't even make a point of hiding, she can catch us anyway, we have to do it Lorraine, Even if we manage to run away, it will be the end for Alice and Violet.

Whispers Gwendolin.

\- I don't know if I'll have the magic power for it, but I'll try... It's the only way...

Whispers Lorraine.

Lorraine and Gwendolin are transformed into ants, entering the board, soon after they are transformed back to the human form, the two are hidden in strategic places. Gwen watched who arrived, Lorraine was in absolute control of the crystal ball, and Benson would give the signal for Morris to use her magic. The students went in one at a time, until Violet and Alice arrived, the memories of the two are modified, and even their own are surprised, but also relieved to know that they got away with it.

\- Very well, it seems that the words of Gwendolin and Lorraine hit, they were speaking the truth, but it is very strange the reaction of the two of you, did you think that we would reveal something more?

Says Mildred.

\- A little bit...

Says Violet.

\- You can go girls, we just need to call one more...

Says Catherine.

\- We have to call your daughter... It is good that she cooperates with us, because we do not want her to be arrested.

Says Mildred while the director was sweating cold.

Gwendolin and Lorraine whisper among them and decide to save Heather's skin, as well as that of many abused girls from the academy who would be arrested if they were discovered as much of the relationships that were made with them. Until the Tyrrells left there relieved, because of the interviews, Mildred decides to leave there since she wouldn't have any suspicion. Even getting a little frustrated.

Later, Nora and Wendolin go to the big house, the two girls take one of the fertility stones and test it on themselves, Diana even tells that there is a more asexual method, which Perkins decides to use in order not to cause any trauma, the two were holding hands and with the fertility stone shining until one of them ended up being the chosen one. Very different from Diana and Maria who left for the traditional method, only using two purple fertility stones.

See you, wanted witches...

Full name: Nora Perkins

Date of birth: 17/05/1735

Place of birth: Cardiff, Wales, United Kingdom (Welsh)

Height: 1.44m

Weight: 51 kg

Measurements (bust/waist/hips): 94/66/97

Hair color and appearance: Red, straight, short reaches the chin line, without bangs.

Eye color and appearance: Dark green, western

Physical appearance: Pale Caucasian skin, freckles over body and face, rounded nose, large breasts, broad hips, a little defined.

Nora Perkins was one of the girls who was in the same orphanage as the Benson sisters, she was running away from the abusive family, which did not let her be the way she was, in this case a lesbian witch, the girl never saw anything too much in prohibition, she even thought it was foolish to forbid love between girls. Until she ended up staying at the orphanage where the Bensons were, there the girl made a lot of friendship with all the girls, besides discovering that many of them were hiding there, with the exception of Wendolin, who was the most behaved, even because of this Nora ended up liking her more, the two of them even managed to leverage a courtship that didn't last long, since Nora's family found her and captured her, calling the group of hunting witches "The fertility stone" so that Perkins could be captured. After going through traumatic days, she is judged and luckily sent to Terre Sapphique where she started working alongside Mayor Poppins as a secretary and clerk, since she had a great ability writing and drawing, she would be of great help in creating a system of registration for each witch.


	74. An unexpected pregnancy

The days went by, in Luna Nova, the girls managed to escape the investigations, after they set up too much upwards regarding Mildred, making it very difficult to investigate regarding the search for Diana. Even because of this the girls wondered how Lorraine and Gwendolin were changing the order of the facts, with only Violet and Alice knowing since Morris told them. Heather was a little suspicious, she knew that there was someone making false memories of what happened and this even saved her skin a little, making it even more annoying for Tyrrell, who didn't want to be helped.

In the fortress of the witch hunters, Julia and Natalie trained during the days, sometimes alternating also between sex and training, but something was strange, McLaren's mood was different, she felt cramps sometimes, she was getting tired often, she was more libidinous, more sensitive when Tyrrell grabbed her breasts, it was all very strange for McLaren, who was beginning to show symptoms of an apparent pregnancy.

In Terre Sapphique, Nora and Maria were also exhibiting the same behavior as Julia McLaren, which was starting to make the girls feel strange, especially Diana, who was worried about Du Nord, she thought it was something else, so much so that she kept trying to find potions or anything else that would help with the symptoms.

Victoria, who had a little more knowledge, was finding it strange that none of the girls involved in the orgy about the fertility stone, which she took, were having the same symptoms as Maria and Nora, not even she herself was feeling these things, she was more normal than ever.

During this time Gabriela examined Wendolin's memories a lot and managed to seal them, preventing Benson from having any more headaches, but she would end up forgetting moments that happened before the accident, and Gwendolin's help was needed for this, since the younger girl had very similar and compatible memories.

November 20, 1753, In Terre Sapphique, the day was dawning again, as usual Diana and Mary were sleeping together, but they were not waking up together, as Du Nord who had woken up first and soon she went running to the bathroom of the house and started vomiting, this causes Cavendish to wake up worried.

\- Love!

Diana says.

\- Hmmm... Diana...

Says Maria, groaning with nausea.

\- Are you okay?

Diana says, going to Maria.

\- It's not coming! I'm puking!

Says Maria nauseated.

\- Do you need help? I'll hold your hair...

Diana says.

Maria just agrees and Diana goes to the bathroom to help her girlfriend who felt several nauseous and vomiting, Du Nord's hair was a little longer and needed to be held back at these times, because of even these constant nausea, Cavendish decides it would be better to take her girlfriend to a hospital and see what was happening to her, even more about all those constant mood swings. Diana just went for breakfast and then took Maria to the city hospital, there was also Nora who was taken by Wendolin who was also very worried.

Far from there in the fortress of the witch hunters, Julia was constantly vomiting, they barely managed to train and Mildred Berger was about to arrive at the fortress to see if the girls made any progress which made them even more desperate, but McLaren couldn't seem to get any effort in.

\- Julia, please try... This way Mildred won't forgive us...

Says Natalie in despair.

\- I'm fucking trying, but I can't! You don't get it! I make a fucking effort and I'm already like this... Is it because of what happened when Victoria was still in the group? Was I the chosen one?

Says Julia getting annoyed.

\- Please, let it not be... I'm not ready for this...

Says Natalie.

\- And I'm much less of a bitch! If that's it, I'm fucked! That bitch sister of mine will have an advantage over me! I'm going to be unable to fight because of this shit! Because I'm pregnant! I can't believe it! I want to believe it! Fuck you! Fuck you...

Says Julia even more irritated.

Meanwhile back at the city hospital, soon Maria and Diana are called, the Du Nord begins to explain to the doctor about all the symptoms she was feeling, which was making her laugh and even get a little curious, then the doctor asks the redhead to sit on a stretcher and raise the dress, leaving the belly to show. The doctor uses a spell that goes through the girl's belly and soon begins to emanate a very strong glow and with that the doctor smiles at the couple.

\- Congratulations Maria Du Nord and Diana Cavendish, you are the new mothers of Terre Sapphique. Maria Du Nord... You are pregnant, from what I can see it's just a child, the sex is not defined yet because it's too early, it seems that you have been pregnant for a month... I wish the couple all the best and that you take good care of this child, I recommend you not to let Maria work hard, she has to rest and eat a lot, your breasts will also grow a little and you will become a lactating mother, remember to visit me regularly, or if you want just call me.

Says the doctor as Diana and Maria look shocked and joyful.

\- We are going to be mommies!

Diana and Maria say holding hands.

Diana and Maria hug and start celebrating together in the hospital room, after hearing the doctor's recommendations, the two girls leave and soon Wendolin and Nora are the next to be called. The Cavendish Du Nord couple return home and run into Victoria and Esther who wanted to know what had happened, the two women face each other and talk together.

\- Let's be mothers!

Diana and Maria say.

\- Maria is pregnant!

Diana says, all smiles.

\- I already suspected that... But how wonderful, so you have already given a name? Are you ready for this new world? Because things will be different, and so will your responsibilities...

Victoria says.

\- I thought there were going to be two... But from the looks of it, even using two fertility stones, there is only one child... I was thinking about Joan... What do you think love?

Diana says.

\- Joan! I love it! It's a beautiful name, love!

Says Maria.

\- I will also want to get pregnant, Nora told me that there is a way to control the choice of pregnancy with the fertility stone, so we will be two mothers...

Diana says.

\- But Diana, how are we going to stop Mildred Berger... With me pregnant already makes it very impossible...

Says Maria.

\- I will be the brains of it all, I want to take care of making defenses without having to attack with my own magic power... I am already designing with Esther a firearm that is much stronger than those muskets they use, besides, why not? The two of us pregnant together, it will be amazing.

Diana says with a twinkle in her eyes.

\- This invasion will not happen now, with Julia or Natalie pregnant, Mildred will have to wait, so I will focus on overcoming my sister's power, so maybe I will defeat Mildred?

Victoria says.

Diana celebrates and Maria too, the two go together to the laboratory, where Cavendish is assembling the firearm she created with Esther, that would be the day she would test the firepower of that invention she made. Meanwhile at the hospital, Nora received the news that she was pregnant and Wendolin was confused without knowing what it was all about.

\- Wendy has had her memory erased, she is still trying to understand the things of this world.

Nora says.

The doctor gives an innocent little laugh and explains to Wendolin that Nora was going to have a child that came from the love between the two, although Perkins did it asexually so as not to cause any more trauma to Benson. As soon as Wendy found out what it was, she was jumping for joy, all happy to know that she was a mother, while the redhead was all silly looking at her girlfriend, as if she had to take care of two children. After the hospital, the two go home and tell Martha and Gabriela about the pregnancy, the two celebrate and decide to go to the big house to tell the girls the news.

Far away, in Leeds Castle, the building where the witches' council is located, Mildred spoke with the counselor to take over her post while she goes out to settle some matters. When she arrives in her room she finds Harriet and Freya sitting on a couch, the two were waiting for Berger and wanted to have a serious talk with the supreme leader. They were so serious that they managed to make the blonde even a little scared, but soon she tries to gain a little posture and arrives talking in rudeness with the two witches.

\- What do you two want with me?

Says Mildred.

\- Mildred Berger, you are abusing your authority, we are already tolerating to the limit all the measures you have done, we are already almost removing you from office, we have also discovered things that do not speak very well about your way of running the witches' council, evidence of things that are costing you your office. Just for starters, you are already abusing power by going back to being young again, if you try to do that one more time, we will remove you from office permanently and the rightful incumbent is Victoria McLaren.

Says Harriet.

\- We have a dossier left by a former judge who gave it to us days before the whole mess caused by Saoirse, in this dossier there is evidence that is quite consistent and if it checks out we will take drastic measures regarding your position as supreme leader. You could do anything but abuse your power, except make us meet now, you wouldn't want the two immortal witches to come here. But we have come, we are horrified and disgusted by what you are promoting, by what you are doing.

Freya says.

Harriet and Freya begin to show proof by proof regarding the dossier left by Victoria, before she left the post of judge. In it were reported all the cruelties done by Mildred's administration, such as torture, rape, murder, encouragement to hunt, inhumane conditions for captured witches, executions for no reason, corruption through bribery among witch hunters, hiring of rapists who were called to the prisons in order to do evil to convicted lesbian witches. Apart from the whole system of convictions, things created over the decades that the two immortals had no idea about, all they knew was that there was only one restriction, but they understood why the world was very different and closed with homosexual people still. But knowing all this they were horrified and disgusted, but one thing that made them totally furious was about the fate of all the magic of the captured witches that basically went to Mildred, Berger had used the magic of the captured witches for her own benefit and to rejuvenate, and also used it to make her more powerful, which angered the two immortals even more.

\- I can't believe that a witch like you has been in office for so long, and I can't believe even more how you hid all these atrocities from us! Did you know that we are a couple? Did you know that we are lesbians? Did you know that you were being a bitch to the legendary nine witches? That this could all end badly? That's why we are here, we are not going to remove you from office, but we give you a deadline... You have 30 years to lift all these restrictions, or we will remove you from office completely, and on top of that we will cast a spell that will make you the real age you were supposed to be.

Says Harriet.

\- Because of all this, we totally forbid you to take more magic from witches, all the witches that are convicted will also just go to jail, being a lesbian is not a reason to kill someone nor to banish witches, taking away their power, so we are going to push you to change this law. Starting like this, then you better meet that deadline... Mildred Berger.

Says Freya as Mildred becomes irritated.

\- So let's settle this another way! I will continue with my restrictions if I beat you... But if you beat me I accept these conditions. A fair fight.

Says Mildred.

Harriet and Freya snort, the two quickly snap their fingers and with that cause Mildred to end up in Lilith's sanctuary without her knowing, it was a huge open field, the two just stare at Berger like it was nothing, to the point where the one offering to confront the blonde ended up being Benson.

\- Very well, then you accepted the fight proposal.

Says Mildred concentrating her magic.

\- Take it easy on her.

Freya says.

Mildred begins to concentrate her magic with all the power she could muster while Harriet just stood there, until after concentrating what magic she could to the point of causing a small tremor and an aura full of blue rays to emanate around her, she faces the two witches.

\- I will crush you!

Says Mildred.

Mildred went all out towards Harriet, who was still standing in the same position, even throwing a punch using magic that was much stronger to the point of causing a huge flash, but as soon as this flash passed, Benson was unharmed, she didn't even leave her seat, which made Berger even more scared, she tried to hit the immortal several times, but none of them had any effect no matter how hard she used and the shockwaves were enough to create small holes in the ground, even making grass fly everywhere. Until the blonde throws a kick and jumps back, somewhat out of breath and in shock.

\- (What? I thought because of the amount of power I got that I would be able to hold my own against them... But I can't even cause anything with these punches and I'm pushing as hard as I can against this fucking brunette! What a son of a bitch! I can't believe I'm going to have to obey their measures...)

Mildred begins to concentrate a spell, gathering as much energy as she can, creating a ball of blue magic that emanated lightning around it, it was so powerful that the lightning that came out even escaped and hit the ground causing some holes and fires, until she casts it towards Harriet who only raises a finger, with that single finger the whole effect of the spell is annulled and this leaves Berger stunned and trembling.

\- It's over. There is no reason to continue this.

Says Harriet snapping her finger.

The three return to Mildred's room and Berger was shocked, but annoyed at the same time, the blonde gets all confused at having come back.

\- Why are we back? The fight is not over!

Says Mildred.

\- It was over long before you started, it is stupid to try to compare yourself to a witch that is over a thousand years old, we can't train often, but we faced a threat that was as strong as your person, but that was when we were just mortals and didn't have even part of the magical power we have today, your power is very similar to this witch, it doesn't scare us anymore, you are just at a powerful level compared to normal mortals, I can kill you just by moving a single finger... I hope you understand that this fight is over. You are 130 years old, but not 1100.

Says Harriet as Mildred swallows her own saliva.

\- Okay I'll change some things, I'll have to be forced anyway... Hell, you still pay me.

Says Mildred.

Mildred signs some papers and was extremely irritated, Harriet and Freya disappear from there on the spot transporting themselves to another place, Berger takes her broom and goes to the fortress of the witch hunters, she was extremely irritated, as soon as she arrives at the hiding place she runs into Julia and Natalie who were somewhat terrified.

\- Why are they like this?

Says Mildred.

\- Mildred... I feel strange, my breasts are sensitive, my mood changes a lot, these last few days I've been getting sick very easily... I think I am pregnant.

Says Julia.

\- What? Pregnant? Did you guys use that fucking fertility stone? What do you mean pregnant? How are we going to be able to break into the lesbian witches' sanctuary if it keeps going like this?

Says Mildred angrily.

\- I don't know, but let's wait for my daughter to be born, let's come back in two years, that gives us more time to train and become strong enough to defeat Victoria and the other witches.

Says Julia.

\- Two years! I have no more witch magic to steal! You're pregnant on top of that! What the hell! Because of this crap you can give Victoria more time to train! So that the witches in that place can prepare even more! I am forbidden to steal magic from witches that I! The two immortal witches appeared to me and wanted to change everything or I would lose my position... By rights your sister would end up in my place and you know what a disaster that would be, she could end it all... Although the immortals are pressuring me... No more corrective rapes, no more condemning them to death, no more taking the magic away, all because of those damned... So we are screwed, why did you have to get pregnant Julia? Now I won't have a strong enough right arm! What the hell!

Says Mildred.

\- Calm your nerves there Mildred, we can still come back in two years, it will only take a year for the child to be born, there will be time for me to train enough to become powerful, Natalie can use that time to catch up with me as well, and you can train enough to become more powerful than you already are, what good is power if you can't have control when it comes to using it. Victoria is very smart, she will know the best possible strategy, so it's good to practice.

Says Julia until Mildred snorts.

\- Okay... I will give you two years, if in those two years you are not powerful enough, I will kill all three of you, that includes even your daughter.

Says Mildred.

Mildred picks up her broom and sets off with her broom towards back to Leeds castle, this while Julia and Natalie stared at each other, until the moment Berger was far away, this causes McLaren to start to be relieved and jump for joy. Leaving Natalie confused, given the situation.

\- Julia! We're fucked! We'll never get enough magic power to defeat Victoria! She's a year ahead of us! I won't be able to train so hard that I can pass you in that one year! We're fucked! What are you so happy about?

Says Natalie in despair.

\- With Mildred unable to steal magic the way is clear for me to have the chance to defeat Mildred! As soon as the day comes we move to a lesbian sanctuary that I plan to make! Just like Victoria did, I will make one in France, Mildred won't be able to do anything because it is private property! I've already bought the land, now all that's missing is the people! Natalie! Get as many witches as you can for this place! Use your charm, girl! When the day comes we'll have Mildred cornered, Victoria will think we're on her side! But really it was just to get rid of the cursed one! Then we'll go to the city!

Says Julia.

\- Got it! But how will it become powerful enough? And what about the child? What are we going to do after it's born? Are we going to kill it?

Natalie says until Julia interrupts her.

\- No! No way! That child is our weapon! That child will be trained from an early age to be the most powerful witch in the world! Victoria will be defeated by her own daughter! That child is our blackmail! We can use it to weaken Victoria! Caroline is the genetic mix of extremely powerful witches, descendants of the nine! We'll have someone powerful enough to take our place as supreme leaders! And thus be created the lesbian paradise where all the heterosexuals will pay for what they've caused us!

Says Julia with an evil laugh.

The two embrace Julia's tremendous wisdom and celebrate with each other, even having a little sex, since McLaren was feeling the changes in her body. In Terre Sapphique, the girls celebrate among themselves about the pregnancies they have had, they were even surprised about the fact that Mary so young was already pregnant, which would delay her broom career by another year, but Du Nord was not paying much attention. Later that day Diana tries the method Nora said she could get pregnant by choosing, with the intention of getting pregnant, succeeding, and she also records more in the book regarding the results of the fertility stone, coming to the conclusion that the red colored one works perfectly.

See you, pregnant witches...


	75. The Jordan sisters meeting

Another month had passed since the girls found out about their pregnancy, things were very different, winter had started, snow was everywhere. In Luna Nova the investigations about Diana had come to a halt, the academy hinted that she would never return, and so did Maria, putting two students on the red team to stay with Gwendolin. Winter recess would also begin, so the students would take a short break until classes returned the following month. This was the moment Violet had been looking forward to.

In Terre Sapphique, it was Diana who showed the first signs of her pregnancy, using a red fertility stone to make her daughter, the other two were also sold, starting a business with Cavendish about the fertility stone, but as they only had a few, she was soon hiring some witches to search for the relics, and also a couple that was brave and perverted enough to fuck in the cave of the stone of love and thus produce 100 fertility stones at once, in this case Victoria and Esther, who focused on getting relics around the United Kingdom and France, curiously one of the relics was located on the outskirts, exactly in the big house, where there was a passage to a cave that had the sacred water of the Arnoux. This was already the beginning of the fertility stones gaining a little more visibility.

Victoria, taking advantage of the suspicion that the pregnancy had come from Julia or Natalie, kept training constantly, wearing a special outfit that increased her weight by 15 times, besides restricting the magic so much that it made it almost impossible for McLaren to use any kind of spell, mobility was another thing that was practically impossible, she could barely walk right as well as deal with very extreme pains at each movement, but they were not pains that caused any damage to the body, but for the redhead to get used to all that. It was all or nothing for her to beat Mildred Berger once and for all, the former Saoirse's priority was just to be strong enough to stand up to the supreme leader and put her strategy into practice.

In the fortress of the witch hunters, Julia and Natalie were getting used to the signs of pregnancy, even more so the Tyrrell who had to deal with McLaren's constant mood swings, even more so because sometimes it got in the way of her training as the redhead wanted attention and so the brunette had to stop. She also took care of the sanctuary that was made for lesbian witches, even sending at that time about 12 witches, and they themselves were starting the city little by little, only on the condition that only lesbians were taken there by Julia's order.

Mildred was getting angrier by the day, she had lost the source of her magical power, and she had to use that amount very carefully, plus she was pressured to change the law against lesbian witches a lot, to the point where she was given a deadline to end it all or she would lose her job and go back to the age she was supposed to be.

December 21, 1753, In Luna Nova, the day was dawning, it was a snow day, the first day of winter recess, all the students were allowed to leave the academy and go wherever they wanted, many of the students decided to see their family again, going to their home residence, others decided to stay at the academy, in the case of the girls it was different, Violet only wanted one thing and that was to go to Terre Sapphique, to visit her sister Martha.

The girls were all gathered in the blue team's room, putting on cold-weather clothes and finishing packing, since they were going to spend a few days there, until they finished getting ready and as soon as they left the room and went to the corridors they came across Heather who was leaning against the wall just waiting for the girls to come to her and curious as well.

\- Where do the pretty ones think they are going?

Says Heather.

\- None of your business Heather, now get out of here, we have to go now.

Says Gwendolin.

The girls walk straight past Heather until she holds Lorraine down and starts threatening her, saying she's going to tell Principal Tyrrell everything, until Morris is totally reassured, even going so far as to elbow the girl.

\- We saved your ass when the supreme leader came here, you owe us, so I guess you better not do that... Who do you think was there changing the memories that appeared in the crystal ball?

Says Lorraine walking away while Heather stood in shock.

\- They were... They were... It was... Were you?

Says Heather in shock.

Heather just kept quiet and watched the girls fly away, the girl was in shock, not reacting at all, in shock to learn that her suspicion was real, that she really was in debt to the girls since they saved her skin when Tyrrell was in a tight spot. Meanwhile away from there, in the fortress of the witch hunters, Natalie was getting ready to go out again, which made Julia a little worried because she would be alone again.

\- Where are you going my love?

Says Julia.

\- I'm going to Luna Nova to visit my sister Heather, I'm going to put her in charge of our sanctuary, I'm sure she has more of an iron hand to govern, plus that academy is full of lesbian witches that she can bring to our future city.

Says Natalie tying up her clothes.

\- Take care love... Take care, I love you

Says Julia.

\- You look so cute and sweet today... What happened to you Julia?

Says Natalie.

Julia just shows her middle finger and tells Natalie to fuck off, with that the Tyrrell even smiles at seeing her good old girlfriend back, the brunette takes her broom and flies off towards Luna Nova, while the girls fly towards Terre Sapphique, for the long awaited reunion of the Jordan sisters.

The time goes by and soon they arrive near the town of Terre Sapphique, what could be heard from afar were the sounds of gunfire, which were fired by Diana who used an invention of hers, a pistol similar to a revolver that could fire up to six projectiles, which were quite different from the small cannonballs used in muskets, they were iron projectiles, which had gunpowder inside and a more aerodynamic format, and the sound was just as loud. Cavendish was amazed at the sheer firepower of that weapon, which could easily go through straw bags and still leave causing the most damage, to the point where the projectile still flew a little further, unlike muskets which were dangerous and still had to be very close to cause something.

\- Woah! Esther, that gun is amazing! We can easily get through those bags of straw!

Diana says impressed.

Diana continued to shoot to test the speed of each shot and was impressed that she was able to go quickly through each of the six shots with speed, unlike Esther who was on the musket and had to leave the gun ready for each of the shots given, as well as having to place the projectile, apart from the risk of the shot backfiring, that weapon created by the two girls was much more efficient and safer on top of that, which made both Cavendish and Williams sure that they would put a new type of firearm to the witches in town, thus ensuring greater protection.

Just as the two were shooting, Gwendolin, Lorraine, Violet and Alice arrive, they land right where Diana and Esther were testing their guns, where the girls were watching them, one of the girls watching was Martha, who was sitting on a pile of hay, until Violet lands with the girls.

\- Martha!

Says Violet.

Martha was distracted until she heard a familiar voice, a little more mature than the last time she had heard it, but as she turned her face, she found her sister, the older Jordan began to cry with happiness, she got up with everything and ran towards Violet who also ran towards her, the two of them met in a hug and stayed there for a long time crying together and hugging.

\- Violet...

Says Martha, crying.

\- Martha.

Says Violet, crying.

The two stay hugging for quite a while, the girls even stop looking at Diana and Esther testing their guns and start looking at the two sisters finally meeting, after practically 5 minutes of hugging each other, the girls separate from the hug and stare at each other, with Martha running her hand over Violet's head and starting to laugh a little.

\- You haven't grown at all, Violet, you're just the same old shorty.

Martha laughs.

\- And you're still a broom standing up Martha.

Says Violet.

The two soon give each other a friendly shove and laugh, giving each other a sister hug, soon after Violet is introduced to the other girls in town, meeting Victoria who even apologized to the younger Jordan who forgave her, understood about the situation that was placed, since Gwendolin and Lorraine explained everything in detail, Diana and Esther even stopped shooting for a while and went to see the girls from Luna Nova.

\- Violet Jordan! I've been waiting for President Jordan to show up here and also for the girls, it's been two months since these two disappeared here.

Diana says, blowing the tip of the gun and putting it in its holster.

\- Diana Cavendish, the controversial criminal around here, knew you would be hiding in this place, you have no idea of the mess you caused in Luna Nova, even Mildred Berger showed up there, almost the entire academy was arrested because of your little plan.

Says Violet.

\- If it wasn't for our little plan your little sister would never be found, so kind of fuck it, at least you are safe and sound here.

Diana says.

\- I was only joking Diana... Calm down, no need to be rude, I am very grateful for what you did to me and my sister... Well, now that I know where she is and how I know she is well, I think I will stay here...

Says Violet.

\- What?

They all say.

\- But what about Luna Nova and her studies?

Says Alice worriedly.

\- I am tired of being gratuitously abused by Heather Tyrrell, I can't take it anymore! She has sexually abused me for so long, I was all straight because I didn't want the same thing that happened to my sister Martha to happen to me... I don't want this anymore... Fuck her! There will be no more controlling me! I want to be free!

Says Violet determined.

Martha hugs Violet, fully supporting her sister, as do the girls who did not know that the abuse reached that level, Alice was another who also went to the younger Jordan and told her about the abuse, standing by her side, Hawk also decided to move to Terre Sapphique, even more so since the girls told her it is a new place, where girls can be lesbians freely.

Far away from there, in Luna Nova, Natalie arrives at the academy, and is immediately greeted by the teachers who want to know who the identity presenting witch is and was looking for Heather Tyrrell. When they see the brunette's last name, they are shocked that she is one of Principal Tyrrell's daughters, and the teachers guide her to the principal's office, where she meets her mother.

\- Natalie? How rare to see you here. What are you doing in the halls of Luna Nova?

Catherine says.

\- I came to talk to Heather. I have something to settle with her, but it's good to see you again mom.

Says Natalie.

\- How is the witch-hunting business going?

Catherine says.

\- Shit, we broke up... Because of that damned Saoirse and her group! I had my whole group split up too because the leader was a traitor, what makes it worse is that damn thing is immune to the laws of the witch world, she was Saoirse, even if they find out, it won't come to anything... She can't be arrested...

Says an outraged Natalie.

\- Don't be like that daughter... Soon you'll be back in business... Look, you've fallen once, but you can rise again.

Catherine says.

Natalie waits until Heather finally shows up, then the older Tyrrell tells her mother that she would talk more privately with her sister, the two go to the green team room, where there was no one and it would be perfect for the sisters to talk without anyone knowing about their plan.

\- Heather... I have a mission for you. Use your influence in Luna Nova, Julia and I have something bigger, bigger than this mediocre little life in Luna Nova, where you will live as you always wanted, all you have to do is accept the plan.

Says Natalie.

\- So say it! I'm dying of curiosity here.

Says Heather.

\- Julia and I have a sanctuary in France, a sanctuary for lesbian witches, but we're going to be the administrators, we need a much more reliable right-hand man, here comes Heather, get out of this mediocre life with no future as a student, you will no longer be limited to studying in this little place for a few more years, you will reign in a new place, where we will implement the new order of lesbian witches. And I know that you are. There's no use in hiding it from me, Heather, you have a repulsion for any suitor, I've noticed it all along, but with girls I always see you leaving the room with no hair on your face.

Says Natalie.

\- It sounds like a good plan, but I am wanting to understand more details about it.

Says Heather.

\- I will explain in more detail, having you by your side will be a huge step for our society in the future.

Says Natalie.

Natalie starts to explain everything after hearing what Julia told her about her plan, the sanctuary and the whole new idea of helping McLaren become the supreme leader, with the help of the youngest Tyrrell she would have the privilege of changing all the straight witches. Which makes Heather accept immediately, to the point where she cracks a smile that goes from one side of her face to the other.

\- All you need to do is just get as many witches to the sanctuary as possible, can you do that in that week? You will also help to expand as much as possible and so I will give you all the perks possible, we will team up and take down Mildred Berger.

Says Natalie.

\- I'm in! I never thought I'd have the opportunity to get back at witches who treat us so badly! I'm going to empty this academy right now!

Says Heather determinedly.

\- So I'm off, it was great to have your help! Do a good job, sis! I'm going to trust you a lot!

Says Natalie with her hand on Heather's shoulder.

Natalie hugs Heather and leaves Luna Nova flying with her broom back to the fortress of the witch hunters, the youngest Tyrrell was still trying to figure out what happened, but was all hopped up in knowing that she would get out of that boring and monotonous life of Luna Nova. Meanwhile away from there, in Terre Sapphique, the girls were playing snowball wars with each other, the Jordan sisters practically formed a team, against the Benson sisters and the Morris sisters, it was a game between the sisters. Which was leaving Victoria a little down to see so many sisters happy and having fun with each other.

\- What’s the matter my love?

Says Esther with her hand on Victoria's shoulder.

\- Nothing...

Victoria says.

\- I know it's because of Julia... Don't be like that my love... I know you had a lot of fun, but she is just angry... She is still trying to understand things and you know how immature Julia still is.

Esther says.

\- Julia is 16 years old, she is not a child anymore.... I really hope she will be a decent mother at least.... I miss those snow moments... When Julia was just a child, us running outside on snow day at the orphanage, we were so innocent and happy, playing with snowballs.

Says Victoria until Esther throws a snowball that catches the McLaren.

\- Talk less and have more fun.

Esther says.

\- Oh yeah? Now you will see that this McLaren here is not rusty! You hot blondie! I'll make you swallow this snow!

Says Victoria making a snowball.

Victoria starts to form a snowball while Esther also did the same, as soon as Williams gets the defense open the McLaren throws a snowball that the moment it hits the blonde ends up hitting her so hard that it even throws the redhead's wife back a bit with everything, which scares her.

\- Sorry! I'm still getting used to the tunic!

Victoria says rubbing the back of her neck.

Esther soon gets up with difficulty and her nose was bleeding, so Victoria goes running all worried behind her wife and goes there to take care of her and apologize, Wiliams is all tranquil and impressed with the strength that the McLaren was, the two even stop with the snowball war and watch the other girls who kept running and hitting each other.

\- Diana, no way! You are pregnant!

Says Maria holding Diana.

\- I am pregnant not crippled!

Diana says.

\- Behave yourself my love, Nora is all quiet and watching Wendolin have fun, why can't you stay, When Sarah is born you will be able to play freely with the girls... Will a snowball hit your belly? Especially with the strength these girls have.

Says Maria.

Diana keeps making hand gestures imitating Mary and ends up getting a slap on the head, which makes Cavendish a bit angry, but is followed by a kiss from Du Nord, which relieved the green-haired girl who stood there watching the girls and kissing her girlfriend.

See you, sister witches...


	76. Meridies Witches return

After a few days, after Violet and Alice arrived in Terre Sapphique, they enjoyed their time very much, even more celebrating Christmas and New Year's Eve, all together partying and being able to be lesbians freely. The year 1754 began, things would be different regarding the world of witches, since one more law had to be repealed, the reduction of rewards for captured witches, since they no longer had fines with very high values for the witches that were convicted, putting more and more pressure on Mildred to change little by little the functioning of the world of witches.

At the witch hunter's fortress, Julia and Natalie celebrated the new year and Christmas with Heather, even inviting the girl to join them for the differentiated "celebration", which the younger Tyrrell even accepted. Heather had also already left Luna Nova, starting in the city of Lesbiland, the brunette even managed to get a good number of girls from Luna Nova to the place, some were forced to go with her to the place, but others went of their own free will. As they were using magic, the city would slowly grow, at this point it had 56 inhabitants and a little more than 21 buildings, with the city hall being the largest under the authority of Heather Tyrrell, who followed Julia's orders to the letter. The main one was to only accept lesbians, nothing different from that, only girls who liked only girls, McLaren didn't even accept women who were born as men and go through the magical transition, in Julia's logic they were only "men with a lesbian fetish" quite different from Terre Sapphique that had about eight trans women residents.

In the meantime, Victoria and Esther also took the opportunity to help Diana with the creation of the fertility stones, as they had searched for the 100 love stones after having sex in the cave of the love stone, and also got a good amount of relics from the McLaren family residence. The two were helping Cavendish with the relics, the McLaren being little by little getting used to the very high weight the tunic left her, managing to keep up with Williams, they had by then taken the relics from the Mclaren family, Cavendish, some phoenix feathers, magical violets due to Victoria's high power defeating Farnese wearing an outfit that restricted magic, which was impressive, the next relic they would go after were the Meridies' magical gears.

January 5, 1754, the day was dawning in Terre Sapphique, Victoria and Esther were waking up together after another night of love, where McLaren enjoyed those moments that the body was lighter, the two soon face each other and kiss as usual.

\- Good morning my love.

Victoria says.

\- Good morning sweetie.

Esther says.

They both get up, Victoria starts to put on all those special clothes and then puts on a more pompous dress on top, while Esther just admires her wife putting on her clothes, but soon gets dressed. They both finish getting dressed and go to the kitchen where they always prepared breakfast, since they were the best cooks in the whole house, making pancakes for the girls.

That big house changed a lot over the years, even more after a bigger shelter was built, where every new resident started to stay, the only ones that remained were Victoria, Esther, Diana, Maria, Violet and Alice, as the residents of that place.

Little by little the girls woke up and went to the kitchen, where all the girls were gathered having breakfast and talking among themselves, mainly about how amazing and wonderful the place was, how comfortable the girls felt, how receptive they all were and how well they treated the new inhabitants. Besides the fact that they could be free to be whatever they wanted, there were no restrictions on their tastes, they could have witches who liked everything, who identified themselves in different ways, Victoria saw no problem, after all they were people like any other.

After the girls' breakfast conversation, Victoria and Esther take their brooms and say goodbye to the girls, as they would be going on another journey this time towards the Meridies' residence, also at Diana's request, they would call one of the Meridies to help them with advances regarding the protection of the sanctuary in case of an imminent attack from Mildred Berger. The two go flying and after a good while arrive at the Meridies' family residence, soon as they enter the couple is quickly recognized by Saria Meridies.

The Meridies family residence has not changed much over the years, the only major change was in regard to the death of Anna Meridies who eventually succumbed of natural causes a few months after the Cavendish's came to visit, which in a way brought a little more peace to the place.

\- Victoria McLaren is here!

Saria says.

\- Ah... Hello.

Says Victoria nodding to Saria.

\- What does Victoria McLaren want? We have the strongest witch in the world and her wife here! Am I really seeing this? Or is it just a dream?

Saria says.

\- Eh... I'm the one... I came here to get something that you have, which I know is quite precious.

Victoria says.

\- Hang on a second, I'll call my mother.

Saria says.

Saria soon goes running to the inside of the Meridies family residence, where she calls for her mother Artemis, the older Meridies as soon as she goes to the store part is shocked to see that it was Victoria McLaren, starting to go crazy as well as her daughter, which was leaving the couple all dull, they were even wanting to ask for the witches' autographs that out of humility they ended up doing.

\- Eh... We are not here to sign autographs... How much do you sell each one of the magic gears for?

Says Victoria until the expression of the two changes.

\- Do you know about magic gears?

They both say in shock.

\- Yes, I am helping a friend of mine to make more magical relics and I need help with these relics, I pay very well... I also need the help of one of you if you want to come with me? I will take one of you to my place, there is a friend of mine who would love to see you.

Victoria says.

\- Oh all right, come with me, I'll show you where the magic gears are... How many will you have?

Says Artemis.

\- 100, but if you don't have it, it's not a problem, we just want enough to maintain a production of fertility stones.

Victoria says.

Artemis and Saria just agree, the four go to where the relics are made and there were many, many more than 100, which was no problem for the girls to take the gears that were quite small inside a bag, the McLaren Williams couple can even take more than just 100, even taking 350 gears by sheer kindness of the Meridies, who were quite grateful for the presence of the two witches. After delivering the gears, the two head back to the store.

\- Thank you very much for your kindness, but we also want some help from one of you Meridies, we have a bigger project, the knowledge of the non-magical world with the invention of the Meridies would be very useful for us, look we can afford it.

Victoria says.

\- Take this one away, Saria needs to move up in the world.

Says Artemis with his hand on Saria's shoulder.

\- Mom... Who will take care of the store?

Saria says.

\- Your sisters, now get ready, I'm sure it's an excellent offer, even more so when it comes to Victoria McLaren. Show the Meridies' knowledge to the world, I'm sure it will be a great adventure.

Says Artemis.

Saria nods her head somewhat fearfully, but soon goes to her room, where she packs her bags, finishing packing what she had, and also taking some books with the knowledge she had about engineering and also some projects the girl with the purple hair made. She goes back to the store and says goodbye to her mother, taking her broom and going with the girls to Terre Sapphique.

As soon as they land at the big house Meridies runs into Diana and Maria, getting shocked, since she knew about Cavendish being wanted, as well as knowing that she did nothing wrong, even defending Cavendish, but ignoring that, Saria goes to the girls and hugs them both, since it had been years since she had seen them.

\- Diana! Maria! It's been a long time! What do you know... You've grown up Maria... Diana, you've got more body... And that belly with volume? Are you pregnant? Where is your husband?

Saria says until the two girls face each other and keep laughing.

\- Husband... Hahaha! Ouch, ouch... Saria, here in Terre Sapphique most are lesbians, my "husband" is Maria, we use something called the fertility stone, here everyone can be free to be whatever they want.

Diana says until Saria is a little astonished.

\- So does that mean I can be myself? How wonderful! Er... Do you have something against girls who have a secret? I'm kind of a girl who was born a boy... But... my mother always helped me, she helped me to become a girl... I've kept this secret for years... That's why I only stayed in the store, but recently I went through the big ritual! I am a complete girl now! I have the same things as you...

Saria says.

\- We have no problem with women like that, they are people like any other. And Saria, you have always been a girl, no matter what you have between your legs.

Diana says.

Saria hugs Diana and then the girls go to the town center where they register Meridies as a resident of the village, Meridies was also a lesbian and was impressed with that magic stone that makes pregnancy between girls possible. After the registration the purple haired girl goes to the big house laboratory where she is impressed with how Diana and Esther invented those things, especially the firearm with more aerodynamic projectiles.

\- Woah, how amazing! This gun shoots more than one bullet and even more lethal bullets, so is that what they were designing?

Saria says.

\- These things are just to prevent us from a possible invasion, we are under the stress of Mildred Berger coming here with other powerful witches, so we need to have a good defense.

Diana says.

\- What do you think about forming an air force?

Saria says.

\- An air force?

Diana says curiously.

\- I have an idea for a firearm similar to yours, except that it shoots up to 100 bullets per cartridge, my idea is to attach this type of weapon to appendages on the broom, so the witch can shoot while she is flying and intercept any of these invaders.

Saria says,

\- Woah, that is so cool! I had a similar idea, using guns on broomsticks is an excellent idea, so the witches can intercept them even before they reach our sanctuary.

Diana says.

Saria shows a little about her project, which was a weapon similar to a machine gun, where the projectiles were a little more piercing and larger than the projectiles of the revolver created by Diana. It used a system where a circular cartridge pushed each of the bullets to be fired, and it was only necessary to keep pulling the trigger constantly for the gun to be fired, since it was a semi-automatic that fired three shots each time the trigger was pulled, but it was still only on paper, which was making Cavendish and Williams incredibly impressed, since they were also thinking about the idea of a gun that shot fast and a lot more bullets.

\- I found it impressive, with this design, it will match a lot with our armaments, since I also thought of a type of weapon that is more lethal, like this pistol that Diana made only bigger and the projectiles are more of the spreading type.

Esther says.

\- In addition to weapons, it would be good to give physical training to the witches who would be in charge of defending the sanctuary, so that they are better prepared, so that we have even better defenses.

Saria says.

The girls stay together planning about the weapons they were making, with very similar designs, the Cavendish one being the only one with a working prototype, they soon go outside to test some more and also show Saria how that weapon worked.

Meanwhile in Lesbiland, Julia, Natalie and Esther are waking up after having sex all night, the three face each other and are all tired and somewhat dismantled after the previous night's intercourse, they get dressed and stare at each other's biting bodies.

\- I have to say something... You're just as hot as your big sister, do it well Heather, but bite less, I don't want to be marked like that...

Says Julia.

\- I had an idea here... We could get information from your sister's city too, so we can also know how to better occupy it and make a nation of our own, while Victoria would be at your feet, standing below our empire of lesbian witch shrines.

Says Heather.

\- Fucking unbalanced wisdom, man! I'm in shock! This is genius! I fucking love this girl Natalie! Your sister's a genius! Yeah! Do it Heather! Hire some of our girls as spies! We'll play nice during Mildred's invasion, but then we'll use the moment they're weakened to give Victoria what she deserves!

Says Julia determined.

\- Exactly that, we are going to make these girls pay! I'd love to give those girls from Luna Nova a run for their money, especially Diana... Because of her I almost got fucked up with that whole investigation at the academy.

Says Heather.

The three finish getting dressed and then have a breakfast made by the house maids, then Julia and Natalie say goodbye to Heather, as they need to stay at the witch hunters' base.

Back in Terre Sapphique, the girls were testing their guns by shooting straw dolls, the shots were very precise and caused a huge damage, that revolver opened huge holes in that doll, which even used some iron plates to make it even more difficult to cause any damage. Saria was also scared, much because of the recoil of the gun, it was very extreme, even to the point of pushing her back a little.

\- You have to tidy up the kick of this gun a bit, the shots are too powerful, it can end up affecting the aim.

Says Saria looking at the gun.

\- Really, I need to reduce the recoil of this gun, otherwise it will be impossible to shoot.

Diana says.

\- But it is amazing, this kind of projectile does enormous damage.

Says Saria impressed.

\- That is the intention, there is no musket capable of being as strong as this gun.... But I am happy to know that a Meridies recognizes my knowledge so much.

Diana says.

\- We are going to give this weapon an improvement and then go on to the definitive work, if all the witches in this place arm themselves better we will be able to stay far ahead.

Says Saria putting the ammunition in her revolver.

Saria, Diana and Esther continue to shoot the gun a little to pass the time and test more about the gun, until after a while of testing the gun they return to the lab, where they study ways to create another prototype that would be able to shoot with less recoil, leaving that other prototype in storage for studies.

The three girls spend a long time studying and writing down on paper the projects, and finish designing most of the second project of the Cavendish Gun No. 2. It was already evening and dinner time had come, and the girls kept eating and talking among themselves, this time their attention turned to Maria, who was pregnant.

\- So Maria... You are not wanted... How would you like to run for Meridies after having your daughter?

Saria says.

\- You know... I'm thinking about thinking a little bit before I definitely run, when I have my other daughters.... Also when this situation gets better.... Because I don't want to be absent when it all happens....

Says Maria.

\- Whatever it is, I really hope you don't give up Maria, you have plenty of skill on the broom, take your time, my mother would love you for our team.

Saria says.

\- It may take a little time, but I also hope you can do it, I really want to race with brooms, maybe even break Sarah Campbell's record, but I also really want the category to be safer, it's been 100 years of World Broom Racing Championship and it seems that the more the years go by, the more dangerous and fatal accidents get, the brooms increase in speed, but so do the fatalities, I'm honestly scared to death of this, I'm scared to death of becoming a statistic, I'm scared to death of seeing some female racer dying.

Says Maria.

\- I understand Maria, it's really bizarre for a runner of your size and talent and skill and courage to be afraid to run.

Saria says.

\- Fear is what keeps me from dying, the brave ones are always the ones who end up dying, courage is overconfidence, overconfidence makes you make mistakes without consequences, leading to serious accidents, we are not just entertainment, we are broom runners, we are human, it is always important to remember that.

Says Maria;

\- I am amazed at how different you are from other runners. Not all of them think like that, most of them only want to win titles and more titles.

Saria says.

Saria and Maria spend a long time talking among themselves about broom races, as well as the World Broom Racing Championship, about how dangerous the races were, and also about who they were rooting for to be the champion in the 1754 season. Diana also enters the conversation, as does Victoria, since they were also quite enthusiastic about the sport. Meridies arrived in Terre Sapphique in the best possible way, being very well received and becoming a hugely helpful witch to the lesbian witches.

See you, Meridies Witches...


	77. Back to the Himalaya after a century

A few days pass since Saria arrived in Terre Sapphique, Meridies in these days was helping to design the weapons, creating the Cavendish Gun No. 2 that had a considerable improvement regarding the kick, but was still very strong, needing a good training to hold the revolver, besides also having made the Williams Gun No. 1 which was very similar to a shotgun, the projectile was even with a more different format, in which when it hit the target gave a slight spread and thus caused a huge damage, even more closely, the biggest problem was about the range that was very similar to a musket.

Victoria and Esther were going out again, this time in search of the relic that lay further away, which was the nectar given by the Himalayan butterflies, the two even decided to take two more girls who had started dating in that time. Violet and Alice, the two had liked each other for quite some time and shared the same tastes and bad experiences around Heather Tyrrell. Alice also had something interesting that could possibly help, which was about her having the descent in the witch who made the relic, so she was even called.

Mildred in the meantime visited Julia and Natalie, she was somewhat irritated to see that the witches in France were building villages where lesbian witches could be free, even more so that every year the laws would get lighter or even be repealed, Berger was still irritated by the fact that Tyrrell didn't evolve magic power that much and McLaren was still pregnant, but it would take quite a while for Caroline to be born. She even decided to ask to extend the day they would make the big invasion a bit, since two years would not be enough to give the redhead a power high enough to beat Victoria. Which makes the blonde a little more angry, but she with great fear and bubbling over with anger agrees and the decision to make the invasion only in 1758 is made.

In Luna Nova, Headmistress Tyrrell is somewhat concerned, classes had already returned after the winter recess, Heather had not returned to the academy, much less Lorraine and Gwendolin who had moved to Terre Sapphique for good. Catherine also found it strange that many students had left the academy, she wasn't sure what the reason was, but she was finding it very strange, and she was getting a little worried.

January 11, 1754, dawn breaks in Terre Sapphique, in the room where Alice and Violet were sleeping, the two wake up after a night of love between them, as soon as Hawk gets up she is slapped on the buttocks by Jordan, who is biting his lips and staring in wonder at his girlfriend's curves.

\- Violet!

Says Alice.

\- A slap on the hotness!

Says Violet.

\- Who would have thought that the principal Jordan would be all straight and methodical outside of the academy, but in reality you are a lot like Diana, you know I also liked that way of thinking.

Says Alice.

\- Ah, but I'm still very disciplined, now go get ready and wash your body properly, if you want me to help you.

Says Violet.

\- Come here, put your hand on me hehe.

Says Alice.

\- You're a freak, you know that?

Says Violet.

Violet gets up and goes to Alice, the two of them stay together taking a bath in the basin while Jordan stimulated Hawk's intimacy. Time goes by about the bath, the two soon finish and get ready, so they put on some warm and heavy clothes to withstand the cold it was in the Himalayas. They arrive at the kitchen where until then only Victoria and Esther were awake, the two had prepared a breakfast for only the four of them since they woke up much earlier than the other girls.

\- Good Morning!

Says Violet.

\- Good morning girls! Are you ready for a long journey? We are going to use magic portals that can speed up this long trip, but it's still good to be well prepared, after all, you never know, there might be some dangers out there.

Victoria says.

\- You are right, but I still don't understand why you called us both. You don't know us as well as Diana and Maria, or even my sister.

Says Violet.

\- The big reason is her.

Victoria says pointing at Alice.

\- Me?

Says Alice.

\- From what I read in the scriptures of Madeleine Ulster and Kara Munster, there was a tenth witch, named Chenoa Ayana, she was from a people called Manjuu, witches who knew about fertility spells, this Chenoa sacrificed herself for the nine... But she left a descendant, probably you are a descendant of her, the appearance is very similar. Also because you came from the thirteen British colonies, Chenoa came from where those thirteen colonies would become.

Victoria says.

\- Yes, you got it right! I am a descendant of Manjuu, I think I must have a connection to the great Chenoa, my grandmother used to tell stories about a great witch who existed long, long ago, who went on an adventure with nine white witches. And how noble her sacrifice was to save all nine witches and ensure that they could ascend to the shrine of the great witch Lilith.

Says Alice.

Victoria just smiles and the two of them spend a long time talking to each other about the story that happened in the past, talking about the part of the stories that involved the witches they are descendants of. After a while of talking and eating, the girls get ready, get their bags and go with the brooms towards Paris, where there was the closest transport portal to the girls and could take them instantly to the place where was the closest to the location of the Himalayan butterflies.

After arriving in Paris, they use the portal and transport themselves to Tibet, where there was a portal very close to the location of the relic, Victoria even takes a map and begins to follow where precisely was marked the location of the relic, only that they were with a huge problem that was about the winter that was a little harsh, the temperatures reached 40 degrees below zero in the mountain regions and almost -50 when they were near the mountain peaks, this plus the wind and snow that pushed a little the girls that used more power to keep straight with the broom.

It was still snowing and cold, but nothing compared to the outside of that sanctuary, the butterflies kept flying around the place and soon Victoria was putting one by one in the jars until she found the spirit of Chenoa suddenly appearing and also the butterflies disappearing.

\- What brings you adventurers here? Do you know that you can't just go around catching butterflies like this? Only one at a time, unless you want to undergo an ordeal.

Says Chenoa.

\- Great Chenoa, please let these girls get more, they are helping witches who suffer a lot in society, they want to form the fertility stone... Do this for our people.

Says Alice.

\- My descendant, I unfortunately cannot fulfill your request, if this white woman wants more, she will have to go through the ordeal.

Chenoa says until Victoria stands in front of Alice.

\- All right! I agree to go through the ordeal.

Victoria says.

Chenoa touches Victoria's head and begins to be shocked by all she has seen, the McLaren is unconscious but still standing while the spirit of the witch Manjuu held by the girl's forehead, looking through all her memories to test her in an ordeal.

In Victoria's mind, she ends up waking up in a huge blank space, where everything was empty, until Chenoa appears there and she was sitting on a chair that was turned backwards, Ayana leaned her arms on the back of the chair and stared at the McLaren, somewhat disgusted and surprised.

\- Did this ordeal involve seeing my whole life? Can't I have any fucking privacy? What kind of spirit is that?

Victoria says.

Genuinely... Do you think she is worthy? After all that has happened... You let it all happen, some of this is your fault, your sister got like this because you didn't pay attention to her while you were there screwing your girlfriend... Look, honestly I understand your motives, I can imagine how complicated it must be to have this responsibility on your back, but what kind of fucking world do you live in? Lesbian witches are hunted? What about Harriet and Freya? Didn't those two do anything? They were blinded out of the blue to the point that they needed a dossier, I'm as surprised as you are? Good for the ordeal, as your life has already been an entire ordeal, I'll go for the cliché of you having to defeat me.

Says Chenoa getting up and kicking the chair aside.

\- Defeat? But won't that make you disappear?

Victoria says.

\- No, I am a spirit, I am already dead, I guarantee that a fight against me will help you get a little stronger and of one thing I am sure, it will help you discover new fighting tactics, here in your mind it could be months that have only been a few minutes outside. Are you up for it?

Says Chenoa.

Victoria only nods and soon goes all out on Chenoa, who easily dodges all the blows and spells cast by McLaren, until Ayana goes so far as to land a punch and throw the redhead backwards.

\- You don't know how to fight. This is not going to make you strong enough to put your little plan into practice.

Says Chenoa.

\- I don't really know how to fight, I just hit in a way that I find a gap, or I use my strategy.

Victoria says.

\- This is your mistake, you have physical strength, you have power, but you don't fully control it, you need to stop with this philosophy of brute force. You may be intelligent, but you need to know how to control it more. Besides, why are your blows heavy?

Says Chenoa.

\- I am wearing a tunic that restricts my power and makes me heavier, so when I take it off I will be more agile.

Victoria says.

\- I get it, but it is always good to train without, there comes a point when your body is already at its limit and all the effort will be nothing but torture, your body only develops at rest.

Says Chenoa.

Chenoa is teaching Victoria some moves as the hours go by, and Victoria is following her movements, learning new ways to fight, something that McLaren never learned in a very clear way, since she only knew how to punch and kick when the situation helped, but not in a disciplined way, for some days the training was more focused on learning these moves from Manjuu.

\- You have potential, you learn very fast, if you knew how to fight that well, you wouldn't end up getting beaten so badly by your sister in the last fight, let's keep going and not roll anything, because we have someone waiting for us, your knowledge of glyphs and spells is already very good, the only thing you need to improve is your fighting.

Says Chenoa.

Days go by and the fight between Chenoa and Victoria was getting more and more even until it reached a point where the McLaren was able to be a little better than the spirit witch, managing to dodge and even land some blows.

\- Excellent! That's the way to do it, if you continue you will become a much more powerful witch, remember that it is always good to train with someone by your side, training with someone's help brings more benefits than alone.

Says Chenoa.

Victoria was getting better at striking faster, as well as landing more accurate blows, to the point that she even beat Chenoa in a fight, which caused the spirit witch to snap her fingers and bring them both back to reality. The girls were sitting on rocks waiting for the two girls to return. Until they return, the spirit witch soon makes the butterflies reappear and also takes the opportunity to fill all the jars that the girls brought, in hand, at the same time the spirit witch was disappearing into thin air.

\- Don't forget what I taught you Victoria McLaren!

Says Chenoa rising into the sky and disappearing.

\- What's up love? How was it?

Esther says, walking over to Victoria.

\- I have passed the ordeal, it has taught me some useful things for training... Esther, I have to change my training philosophy, so that we can defeat Mildred if she attacks us.

Victoria says.

\- Interesting... This could help us a lot, let's go back home, my fingers are purple with cold already.

Esther says.

The girls take the brooms and fly back to Terre Sapphique, after passing through the portal, they fly from Paris to the location of the city, this while talking among themselves about Chenoa, McLaren talked a lot about her to Alice that Chenoa was a very strong and smart witch, She had a very different way of being, she was more relaxed, always telling some jokes during the rests that the redhead had between training sessions, until the girls land in the city, they soon enter and are welcomed by Diana and Maria who were waiting for them anxiously.

\- They are here!

Diana says.

Once the girls arrive, Victoria hands the relics to Cavendish, and they go to the lab, by then all the relics had been picked up, which gave enough to make about 400 purple fertility stones, which turned out to be 200 red fertility stones, which Diana kept in a jar.

\- Two hundred? I thought it was only going to be 100? Whew... All this effort was worth it, but I think it is too much work to make these fertility stones... There should be an easier method...

Victoria says.

\- Really, but it's the magic relic! It is the relic that gives us a chance to be mothers. Terre Sapphique will expand like this.

Diana says.

\- Diana!

Says Lorraine entering the laboratory holding Gwendolin's hand.

\- What is it Lorraine?

Diana says.

\- Gwen and I want one! We really want to see the effect of the fertility stone and since we have plenty of time anyway...

Says Lorraine shrugging her shoulders.

\- Okay, you can have one.

Diana says.

Lorraine takes one of the fertility stones and soon throws herself at Gwendolin jumping on top of Benson, almost making Gwen fall, the two go together kissing with the brunette holding Morris by the legs as she was sitting facing her girlfriend, the two soon go to the nearest room, their clothes are quickly torn off. Diana and Victoria were just silent staring at each other, but soon after started laughing.

\- These two... How much fire, since they've been together they haven't stopped for a second.

Victoria says.

Back in the room Gwendolin and Lorraine were totally naked, hugging, kissing, until Benson takes the fertility stone and breaks away from the kiss, this while Morris was riding on top of his girlfriend.

\- How are we going to use the fertility stone?

Says Gwendolin.

\- I don't know? I heard that they drip drops of blood and then we make a scissor by putting the stone in the pussy.

Says Lorraine.

The two soon pierce their fingers and let the blood wet the stone, then a glow begins to emanate on the stone, Lorraine puts it on her intimacy and sticks with Gwendolin, the magic makes the two stick together a bit, as well as feeling a huge pleasure that was instantaneous.

\- Hmmm... Making daughters is very good...

Says Lorraine groaning.

\- Hmmm... I never thought I would give this much pleasure.

Says Gwendolin.

Lorraine and Gwendolin begin to slowly rub themselves together, the pleasure they were feeling was so much that they ended up expelling their vaginal fluid, which caused the two girls to scream and moan together in pleasure. To the point that girls from other parts of the house could hear their relationship. Lorraine soon begins to slowly pick up the pace a little.

\- Hmm... Go Loris, faster go...

Says Gwendolin.

\- I'm going to rub until these pussies catch fire... Hmmm... Ahhhh...

Says Lorraine expelling her vaginal juices.

Lorraine and Gwendolin would sometimes exchange caresses and kisses with each other during the rubbing as well, when the pleasure didn't reach its peak, to the point where both their bodies would enter into a sync of pleasure, in which they would shiver and feel trembling all over.

It was so intense that Lorraine would dig her big nails into Gwendolin's back, even scratching a little, but even then she didn't feel the scratches as the pleasure was so high as to override anything else, both of them were in another trance-like state, as if they were together somewhere else rubbing each other in paradise.

\- Hmm... This is so good, you inserting your love inside me...

Says Gwendolin.

\- Yes love... Our Michelle is being manufactured with pleasure hehe.... Hmmm...

Says Lorraine.

Lorraine and Gwendolin spend a long time rubbing up against each other, until after an hour of lovemaking the stone ends up fertilizing itself, choosing one of the girls to be the pregnant one. Another one of the girls of Terre Sapphique was pregnant, the town would soon have new inhabitants and it was only a matter of time for the new generation to come.

See you, stronger witches...

Full Name: Alice Hawk

Date of birth: October 21, 1737

Birthplace: Boston, 13 British Colonies, United Kingdom (Native American)

Height: 1,57m

Weight: 54 kg

Measurements (bust/waist/hip): 86/58/89

Hair color and appearance: Dark brown, straight, long, reaches to hip line, bangs crossing forehead

Eye color and appearance: dark brown, oriental

Physical Appearance: Light brown skin, thin, rectangular aquiline nose, medium-small breasts.

Alice is a descendant of the Manjuu, her grandmother was one, until she met a British witch she fell in love with, and the two ended up settling in the city of Boston, where they stayed until generations later, Alice was born. The last name given to the family was a fixation with eagles, which were always passing by; it was the symbol animal of the Manjuu tribe. The girl still carries much of her roots, besides being the first Native American to study in Luna Nova. Alice is a gentle and sweet girl, also a little playful, and very naive, and because of this she ends up being abused by Heather Jordan. She also has feelings for Violet Jordan, who she has been madly in love with since the year before, but never had the courage to declare herself, until the blonde took courage and revealed everything she felt for her on January 9.


	78. 1758

Time went by, nothing of Mildred Berger appearing in Terre Sapphique to attack the place, but this did not worry the girls so much since Victoria was training with Esther and the two of them managed a considerable and much greater increase in magic power, to the point that their bodies were getting to the limit, besides also having the help of Ryouko Kagari, who knew much more moves than Chenoa due to her experience, also due to her advanced age. Unfortunately, the witch eventually passed away on October 11, 1755 due to natural causes, making her the oldest of the first Diana Cavendish generation.

Some laws were also passed in the meantime, in 1754 the law of pardon, which pardoned all crimes of witches who had already done something about lesbian witches, such as freeing them from the clutches of slayers and the like, this cleared Diana, who could go back to Weddinburgh and visit her mother, but she decided to stay in Terre Sapphique since she felt it was her duty to protect the town, and she also liked the place. In 1755 the Maternity Act was passed, making all lesbian witches who have a child that is 100% the fruit of a female couple immune to prison, as well as their recognition and registration. In 1756 witches over 50 had a free pass to be a lesbian. In 1757 it was the turn of those under 21 who could also be lesbians. In 1758 the reward was lowered, it was only 2 pounds for each "captured" witch. Each year Mildred became even more irritated, these laws were proposed by Harriet and Freya with the intention of putting more and more pressure on her and gradually making the world go back to the way it was before, when there was no lesbiphobia among witches.

The children of the girls who were pregnant were also born during those days. Caroline McLaren Tyrrell was born on 11/07/1754 in Lesbiland, daughter of Julia and was the big mix Victoria made during the times she was still in the witch hunter group. Joan Du Nord Cavendish born on 7/14/1754 was the first born in Terre Sapphique, daughter of Diana and Mary, Sarah Cavendish Du Nord II was born on 7/15/1754 exactly the day after Joan was born, also daughter of the Cavendish Du Nord couple. Valkrye Benson Perkins was born on 7/22/1754, daughter of Wendolin and Nora, Michelle Morris Benson was born on 9/12/1754, daughter of Gwendolin and Lorraine. Sabrina Jordan Hawk was born 11/10/1754, daughter of Violet and Alice, the two decided to wear the fertility stone. Alberta Morris Jordan was born on 13/01/1755, daughter of Gabriela and Martha.

Gabriela and Martha became closer and closer until they were together on Valentine's Day 1754. Jordan loved the way Morris was all relaxed and open, and also loved the way she treated the blonde with affection.

Wendolin kept to the same memory, over the years Gwendolin was using a memory copying spell in a book at Lorraine and Gabriela's request, so with the copies of the younger Benson's memories, this would help repair the older sister's memories, only it would take a long time, it would take at least 14 years for the memories to be fully repaired. But little by little the older Benson also felt better being in Terre Sapphique surrounded by love, she also knew that the girl was her sister.

Diana and Mary, after the two daughters did not stop anymore, they went out making daughter after daughter, using the fertility stone as experiments, also as a way to report the different forms of reproduction and perfect the use of the relic, 04/08/1755 is born Angela Cavendish Du Nord, from Diana. 01/13/1756 is born Felicia Du Nord Cavendish, from Mary. 04/28/1757 is born Heather Cavendish Du Nord, from Diana. 11/05/1757 born Gabrielle Du Nord Cavendish, from Mary. And finally their youngest child by then, since they still had a fertility stone to use Patricia Cavendish Du Nord born 12/02/1758 to Diana. The Cavendish Du Nord couple had seven daughters in total and were thinking of making an eighth, but that was only after Mildred came to the sanctuary of the lesbian witches.

Due to the pregnancies, Maria had to put off her broom racing career for a long time, and it was only in 1759 that she would really focus for good on joining the WBRC, Du Nord even received an offer to join Scuderia Meridies that year, the contract couldn't be that fat, but it was already enough for the redhead to become a high level racer, try her best to become great and even draw the attention of much bigger teams, since it was a single season contract.

Lesbiland grew a lot in these years, the city received more and more witches, but it was also mandatory that they were lesbians, the residents who had had a relationship with a man in their lives or had shown interest in a man at some point in their lives were put down, only made the lowest paid services and also suffered a huge prejudice in relation to the others, so much so that there was a nomenclature. All citizens who were lesbians and only showed interest in girls and nothing else were called golden stars, exclusively girls who were born as girls. Imposing a very extremist and transphobic ideal on the place, but still that city was growing a lot. Mildred didn't even suspect that it was a Julia and Natalie's plan, Heather's administration was also very good, she made the town prosper a lot. Even more so when she took ideas from Terre Sapphique and put them into practice in her town. By then there were about 1311 inhabitants in Lesbiland while Terre Sapphique had about 1566 inhabitants, 236 of whom were born in the town and conceived with the fertility stone.

Diana, Saria and Esther also took care of designing the firearms. The Cavendish Gun #23 was a revolver that shot fast and with almost no recoil, the firepower was very high, opening a huge hole in the bullet's exit through the body. The Williams Gun #17 was a shotgun with a very powerful shot, much more powerful even than the green-haired girl's gun, opening a huge hole in the entrance and exit. The Meridies Gun #8 was an automatic machine gun, more refined than the previous design, and could even be attached to broomsticks, as well as being placed in strategic locations in the village in case of an attack.

In the meantime Julia and Natalie moved into the McLaren family home with the intention of providing a better environment for little Caroline before she was born, Mildred quickly learned of the couple's move and understood. They began to live better and more comfortably in Dublin in the house that was rightfully theirs.

October 20, 1758, Mildred arrives at the McLaren family residence, she is soon greeted by Caroline who was all bouncy and happy, the birth of the girl softened Julia a bit, who was trying her best to hide the cruelty Berger had, as she planned to move to Lesbiland and leave the girl free from the blonde's clutches.

\- Aunt Mildred!

Says Caroline.

\- Hello little girl, I have come to see your mothers.

Says Mildred.

\- They are training.

Says Caroline.

Caroline leads Mildred to where Julia and Natalie were standing, the two were walking away after a blow they hit themselves, both were panting and staring at each other. The little girl was surprised by her mothers and their extreme strength.

\- Mothers are very strong.

Says Caroline.

Natalie and Julia go to Mildred and Caroline, passing cloths over their heads and drinking water from a canteen until they reach the supreme leader, already the little girl hugged the older McLaren, the two were very affectionate with each other, which amazingly enough, the redhead was not so hard on her daughter.

\- Well, the day is here, we cannot go on any longer, Terre Sapphique is getting huge, even more about Lesbiland, we have two problems, not only this town, there are others.

Mildred says

\- Julia, you can stay with Beth for a while, your mother and I have to settle an adult conversation here.

Says Julia caressing Caroline.

Caroline then goes to where Beth the housekeeper was, while Mildred, Julia and Natalie go to the office, where they talk about the meeting that was going to be about the invasion of Terre Sapphique.

\- Then the day finally arrived.

Says Julia.

\- After 5 years! I couldn't take it anymore! Those damn immortals! We're going to attack them for good, I've even called some witches from the council, they're very well armed, that is... At nine o'clock in the morning we are all going to gather around the borders of Terre Sapphique, from what I've seen they have about 500 inhabitants, that's what I think. So I have called about 1500 witches for my small army. This way I will immobilize them all, so that not even the damned immortal witches will know what happened, and we will destroy Terre Sapphique and then Lesbiland!

Says Mildred.

\- We were training the power using only 12 times, to get used to this weight and then when we take it off we will have a huge increase in agility.

Says Julia.

\- How brilliant, how wonderful! At least these five years of waiting have been worth it, I really hope we get to kill Victoria McLaren, this time with no hard feelings, don't get weak because she is your sister.

Says Mildred.

\- Yes I know, I won't hesitate this time, Victoria has already crossed the line, but it will take a lot for us to defeat those immortals who are pushing you so hard.

Says Julia.

\- That I know, but let's go with the first part of the plan, which is to stop these lesbian witch villages! We can't let them spread, or else I will be pressed even harder by Harriet and Freya to have to end these restrictions.

Says Mildred.

While the three of them were talking, little Caroline was listening to everything, hiding, until Beth went to the girl and took her in her arms, the maid decided to keep the secret and took the little girl to her room, where the little girl was in shock and crying, soon she was explaining the whole situation that the girl had other mothers besides Natalie and Julia, she also asked for the little girl's discretion. Beth was the trusted maid of the McLaren family residence, she knew everything, even the origin of the girl, she was the daughter of the maid who helped to rescue Julia and Victoria in 1740.

\- Look Caroline keep it a secret... For your sake...

Beth says.

\- It's okay Beth... I know these things, I already knew that my mothers hide things from me.... I already knew that they are just some of my mothers.... It's obvious! I am a freak of a mixture of all of them.

Says Caroline crying.

\- You are not... You are not! You are very beautiful Caroline, no matter what anyone says... But unfortunately Julia is not the same little girl that used to play with me, she is not the same little baby... As for Victoria... I hope that one day you'll be able to see her.

Beth says stroking Caroline.

Back in the meeting room, Mildred was quite determined, even handing two boxes to the two witches, who were somewhat surprised to see that it was magical power, since Berger had been forbidden to suck magic from witches who were imprisoned.

\- Where did you get this? Weren't you forbidden to take magical power from witches?

Says Julia.

\- And I can't, but I've managed in other ways, witches sentenced to death for other crimes can still have their magic power drained, it turns out that I just lied about where the magic power would stop, I've managed to gather enough for these five years and since I imagine you haven't trained enough, then you will need it.

Says Mildred.

Julia and Natalie put their hands on the box with magic power, absorbing what they could to become more powerful, it was a tremendous magic power that even went so far as to cause a huge flash in that room.

Far away in Terre Sapphique at the Du Nord family residence (which was renamed and gifted by Victoria to Maria), the many children were happily running around the yard, little Joan and Sarah were playing broomstick with Michelle, Valkrye, Sabrina and Alberta.

\- You can't catch me! Bleh!

Says Sarah as she hangs with the soles of her feet on the broom, turning it upside down.

\- Sarah! Get back on that broomstick! What will moms think of this? Sit up straight!

Joan says.

\- But it is fun!

Sarah says.

\- Fun will be the beating that Mother Diana will give you if you get hurt!

Joan says.

\- Hm! Boring.

Says Sarah getting back to normal on her broom.

The girls stayed together flying all around the city, dodging buildings, sometimes even doing some maneuvers, inside the house, Maria who had long red hair tied up in a ponytail thrown over her left shoulder and Diana who had a ponytail thrown over her right shoulder, were preparing lunch, while hugging each other.

\- Oh love... So good these hugs of yours.

Says Maria.

\- I can't wait for my mother to come visit us today...

Diana says.

\- Mrs. Cavendish must come, it's been five years since we've been living here, let's have a party, celebrating our five years as sapphics, I can't wait to see the surprised girls with their mother show up.

Says Maria.

While Maria and Diana were chopping the food, Victoria and Esther were cooking something else, all the while they decided to be more relaxed, since it was part of the training to spend 1 month training and 1 month relaxing for the body to prepare itself, as a way to naturalize them being with all that power. Time went by and while the girls were flying around playing among themselves, a woman with greenish hair somewhat short in the shoulder line approached the town and from a distance little Sarah and little Joan recognized it.

\- Grandma!

They both say.

At the same moment the two girls stop playing and fly off in the direction of the grandmother, who hugs the two children with her broomstick still in the air. Eleanor is all smiles when she sees her little granddaughters, and then takes them to the Du Nord family home.

\- Mom!

Diana smiles and goes to Eleanor.

\- Ah, you little brat, how nice to see you again! Your little brats are so smart, flying all over the place, they really pulled the talent from Mother Maria's brooms.

Says Eleanor hugging Diana.

\- Mrs. Cavendish

Says Maria who is pulled by Eleanor.

Little by little that hug got more and more people from the Cavendish family, until there were all seven granddaughters, Diana, Maria and Eleanor all together in that hug. Victoria and Esther were getting a little silly seeing the girls so happy and joyful in that embrace, even wanting to start a family.

\- One day Vic... One day we'll be mothers...

Esther says.

\- She will be called Hope, our hope.

Victoria says.

\- Uhum, but this whole peace time is kind of weird, we have other cities like ours, like Lesbiland which is even a little bit close, but there things are really weird, they preach that golden star shit, that lesbian golden stars are superior. Have you ever stopped to think if other cities followed the ideals of that place?

Esther says.

\- Yes... But let's put it aside, the important thing now is to prioritize the fact that we are all here together and happy, regardless if there is an attack or not, remember that I have a spell that I have practiced a lot that will be used especially on Mildred, she may be powerful, but she will not wait for that... I am also still worried about Julia and Natalie's daughter.... I wonder if she is alive. I wonder if Julia and Natalie are good mothers....

Victoria says.

\- Let's forget about it and enjoy it, right love? Today is a family day.

Esther says.

Victoria takes a deeper breath, hugs Esther and goes over to the girls to socialize a bit, as well as talk to Eleanor who was surprised at how in the end McLaren was slowly coming through with the promise she made at the World Magic Battle Tournament.

Back at the McLaren family residence, Mildred says goodbye to Julia and Natalie, all she says is for the girls to show up at the right place at the right time, that she will not wait another second and will go on the attack, she also decided at the last minute to get 500 more witches for her army, because she thought that only 1500 would not be overwhelming enough to kill all the inhabitants, even more so that from there they would go to the next target, which was Lesbiland. After Mildred leaves, the McLaren Tyrrell couple returns to the office, the two call Heather using the crystal ball. Heather was in the middle of having sex but soon answers.

\- What happened?

Says Heather as a witch sucks her off.

\- Heather! It's tomorrow! At nine o'clock tomorrow, they're going to attack! Get your witches there by 9:30! I want to see some of the women of Terre Sapphique die, and also Mildred's army, who know little of the heavy weaponry that awaits them.

Says Julia.

\- Right! I was looking forward to this day!

Says Heather.

\- I'll bring Caroline there today, please... Take care of my daughter!

Says Julia.

\- Okay... Caroline will be in good hands, but tell me what strategy they will use. That way I'll be more prepared.

Says Heather.

Julia then starts telling Heather everything, the whole attack strategy devised by Mildred, even about the dirty map that was made of Terre Sapphique, and they also talk a lot about how they were going to surprise her later, once they had immobilized Mildred, pretending to be friendly with the witches of Terre Sapphique, also avoiding attacking them so as not to cause a tension.

See you, older witches...


	79. The great lesbian war part 1

After the girls were having a very relaxed day, they went to rest, not knowing what was about to roll around the next day, even more that an invasion would happen, they were only worried about Eleanor's visit at the Du Nord family residence, regarding Grandma Cavendish spoiling the little children. Which made Diana a little jealous, since her mother didn't pamper her that much or treat her granddaughters with all the care and love in the world.

Beth later that day took little Caroline to Lesbiland, concerned for the girl's safety, there she would be protected, alongside Aunt Heather. The whole town was preparing for the attack that would take place the next day, preparing some of the weapons bought in Terre Sapphique, as well as others that were reverse engineered.

October 21, 1758, it was 7 a.m. in Terre Sapphique, the girls woke up that morning like any other, the first to wake up were Esther and Victoria, not knowing yet what was about to happen in two hours, the two got up and quickly went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, since it was customary in that house, the couple who woke up first always prepared breakfast.

\- Esther... I had a dream today love...

Victoria says.

\- A dream? I am afraid every time you say that because I know there is something there.

Esther says worriedly.

\- And so it is... I dreamt that we were being invaded by Mildred Berger's army... She killed most of us... It was horrible... A massacre... We were too unprepared and they took us by surprise... The children...

Victoria says until Esther hugs her.

\- Love... This is very worrying... We should be a little careful about this.

Esther says.

Victoria soon pulls back a little from the embrace and changes her expression to one of concern, she quickly picks up her broom, while Esther looks at her with concern, Williams soon finds out what it was all about as she feels the same thing. There were many presences flying towards Terre Sapphique, possibly Mildred's army. The blonde rushed into each of the rooms waking up the girls, one by one, prioritizing the children by taking them to the emergency hold.

\- Hmm... What is it Aunt Esther?

Says Sarah waking up.

\- Stay here! I'll call your mother, we have some little problems and we need you to wait in safety, if you behave we'll make a huge cake and also a lot of pancakes.

Says Esther smiling at the girls.

Esther soon went running to wake up the girls' mothers, Victoria arrived at Terre Sapphique's city hall, and soon Mayor Poppins was wondering about the McLaren's sudden reaction. Penny soon changes her expression from one of confusion to one of greater seriousness.

\- Are they coming?

Says Penny.

Victoria just nods, the whole town starts running, the mothers go with their daughters to the shelter, where they would be very well hidden in case the invasion is successful for Mildred's side. The other witches, some were taking the weapons that had been stored all the time and preparing for the imminent attack, others were already going to the landing towers, with their brooms armed with machine guns.

Meanwhile 100km away, Mildred's army of about 2000 witches was flying and slowly approaching Terre Sapphique, Berger was talking strategy with Julia and Natalie who were also in the front line.

\- Very well, Julia and Natali go through the forest, I'll go through the air, to draw the attention of the witches in town who will follow me and my group of flying witches, meanwhile you attack from below and prevent each one from getting close, we'll come down this way so as not to cause any strangeness, we have to maintain the surprise attack.

Says Mildred lowering the flight altitude.

Mildred and her army soon landed at a distance of 50km away to Terre Sapphique, while in the city there was a whole organization of witches to go into positions, to organize themselves at each of the posts, such as the towers of the walls that had machine guns ready in case invasions happened on either side.

Far away, in Lesbiland, Julia had already given the signal for Heather to prepare for a probable counter attack, and even left the location traced for Tyrrell to come and delicately prepare the witches for when the action begins.

It was already 8:00, all the mothers and children of Terre Sapphique were sheltered, except Diana, Maria, Martha, Gabriela, Gwendolin and Lorraine, who decided to go head on into danger, even Eleanor decided to help her daughter, taking some of the weapons and putting them in her waistband, as well as ammunition. Which worried the younger Cavendish a little.

\- Mom... If you die who will lead the Cavendish family.

Diana says worriedly.

\- Same thing I say to you, who will come back to give attention to the children? Your responsibility is at the very least to come back alive to your daughters, I will not stand by! I will help! I really want to put a bullet in those damn things! I'll do it for Bianca Evergreen!

Says Eleanor spinning a Cavendish gun resting on her index finger and then stowed in her holster.

\- How do you know they are coming?

Diana says.

\- I had a dream, but then I ended up feeling several presences coming towards us, they were a little far away, but I could already feel them, so I went running to the town hall, Esther must have felt them too, on the one hand it's good to have magic very well trained, I just hope that this time it will all be over, there is no winning side in a war... Just war... Only death and destruction...

Says Victoria giving a sniffle and looking down.

\- Look love, this will all be over, we will be able to live in peace... Have our life... Don't get down, let's just finish this war and win!

Says Esther putting her hand on Victoria's shoulder.

Victoria and Esther face each other, the two soon after kiss, put on their robes, which were different, since they were normal robes without any restrictions, but were more resistant, and allowed a smoother flow of magic throughout the body, which gave the witch more control.

9:00

Mildred's Army: 2000

Population of Terre Sapphique: 1566

Terre Sapphique's Army: 728 (Witches able to fight and who agreed to participate)

The time for the attack arrives, Mildred orders half of the witches to follow her through the air, starting to fly towards Terre Sapphique over the trees, while Julia and Natalie's group are flying through the forest dodging the trees, going more lowly. Julia and Natalie face each other after a while and propel themselves backwards, catching two witches from the army.

\- Hey, what are you doing?

Says one of the witches.

\- If you pass us, the reward will be huge, from now on you take over.

Says Julia giving a bag of coins to the two witches and then propelling herself backwards next to Natalie.

The two witches agree and use magic metamorphosis spells, transforming into Julia and Natalie, who have turned back, going back to the army that was a little surprised by the absence of the witches, but the two soon pretend and disguise, saying that the two were negotiating strategies. The soldiers just keep going, as some were even afraid of Julia and Natalie's orders.

9:15

The first witches arrive on the outskirts of Terre Sapphique, they were the flying witches that were with Mildred Berger, soon one of the operators of the defense towers signals, starting to shoot, quickly, aiming at each one of the witches, the machine guns alone already caused a great damage, easily knocking down each one that tried to approach, but a few dodged the shots.

\- What? What kind of artillery is this? Were they prepared all along? Did they know we were going to attack?

Says Mildred shocked and using a magic shield.

Mildred also notices that those projectiles were much faster than any cannon, somewhat preventing her group from getting close to the city. The signal sent by the tower witch was soon noticed by the city witches who were in the air force, led by Saria Meridies they soon started flying towards Mildred's group. Berger angrily casts a spell on that machine gun turret, causing a huge explosion and killing on the spot the witch who was shooting.

\- Die, you useless thing! Damn you! A single witch has slaughtered more than 100 witches with ease! Where did they get those weapons?

Says Mildred.

Little by little the flying witches start to appear, they were in formation, aiming their machine guns and starting to shoot, Mildred quickly protects herself in the magic shield, while the other witches try their best, shooting with muskets, cannons or even casting spells, but it was useless, the flying witches of Terre Sapphique were equipped with machine guns, besides flying in formations, which made it impossible for Berger's side to shoot one or the other, turning into a real massacre in the air.

In the town of Terre Sapphique the witches were soon spreading out in barricades, soon a small group of the witches from Mildred's group arrived, who managed to escape the two defenses, but were soon shot down, one of them even took a revolver shot given by Eleanor who had an excellent aim. After shooting Cavendish even spun the gun in her hand and blew out the barrel of the revolver.

\- Don't even think about coming here or you'll get lead.

Eleanor says.

Mildred was extremely annoyed, of the 250 witches she called to go with her to invade, by then about 175 had died. The Terre Sapphique air force only sent 25 witches at that time and only two were shot down, they didn't even get to die, they just fell off their brooms and fell to the ground, being rescued by witches who were on the ground. Berger explodes in rage and begins to cast spells, on each of the witches of Terre Sapphique chasing them one by one. This time no machine gun could stop the blonde who was using magical shields to defend herself, she was even managing to shoot down one or another, until she is hit by something shaped like fireworks that explodes right in her back.

\- What?

Says Mildred almost losing control and turning around.

It was Saria who shot at her using her invention, a rocket that was fired from the wings of her broom that was more equipped, Meridies fires again and this time Berger dodges and soon after casts a spell only it catches on one of the air force witches in an effort to defend the lilac haired girl. She gets down on the ground and starts trying to get the fallen witch to stay alive, but it was too late.

\- Pathetic, she saved the life of that damn rocket, I would torture her a little bit, but I'll take care of the others, I can't lose any of my group.

Says Mildred.

Saria soon gives the fallen witch a burial, then picks up her broom in an attempt to get back up in the air, but one of the witches on the ground tells her not to go up, but Meridies pulls her up and then faces her with determination.

\- I am an air force witch! It is my specialty! As leader of the air force my duty is to protect all my partners!

Saria says.

Saria takes off and goes after Mildred in an attempt to hit her, by then Mildred had shot down about 12 witches from her group, the others were trying to run away in retreat, while Mildred's group with 83 witches was after them all. Soon Meridies starts shooting and taking them down one by one, which causes a small group to come after the lilac witch.

\- She's getting us from behind! Get her!

Says one of the witches.

9:20

Mildred's Army: 1817 (183 casualties)

Population of Terre Sapphique: 1543 (23 casualities)

Army of Terre Sapphique: 705 (23 casualties)

The invasion was a real war in Terre Sapphique, witches from all sides were coming to attack the city, although the city had a large advantage, giving casualties to many of the groups, besides those controlled by Mildred. Mildred's group was the only one that was slowly gaining. Since Berger was very powerful, making short shrift of the village's advanced weapons.

A little near there, Julia and Natalie were waiting in the forest for the group from Lesbiland to arrive, until little by little the group was arriving and expanding, they were even carrying the flag of the city, to signal who they were. A red flag, with a black shield that had a huge white L in the middle.

\- Finally they arrived.

Says Julia.

\- My sovereign Julia, we come as soon as we can, on orders from sovereign Heather, what are the orders?

Says one of the witches.

\- Wait 10 minutes, we will only attack the council witches, we won't attack any of the Terre Sapphique witches, they are very easy to spot. The Council Witches are wearing purple robes, shoot only the purple ones. Whoever kills Mildred Berger will win the weight in gold, and will also have the privilege of participating in all the royal orgies

Says Julia.

The witches quickly cracked a smile, they all got organized, Julia's tactic involved all of them at once overwhelmingly going to Terre Sapphique, her army had 222 witches, very well trained and armed, they used many of them weapons bought from the village, or copied weapons. Besides also heavy cannons, they were very powerful witches as well, many of them spent five years in one of the hardest training ever known to witches. They were all the elite witches of the Lesbiland army, only the best, despite their small number.

9:25

Mildred could already see the city as she chased the group of witches from the air, but little by little her group diminished a lot, Saria was on fire shooting down most of the witches, but at the same time her group also diminished, the 12 were only 5, but the 83 witches became 41, many returned to try to defend themselves, but were hit by the accurate shots of the purple haired girl.

\- (Damn! They are arriving in town, I will have to use the rockets, since they are grouped together... And my ammo might run out...)

Saria launches a rocket towards the group, causing most of them to fall, and Mildred to lose control a bit, then she launches another and another, reaching the point of hitting everyone, until in the middle of all that smoke Mildred comes flying out of there facing everything towards Meridies, Berger as soon as she arrives grabs the purple haired witch by the neck.

\- At least they managed to escape hehe...

Says Saria looking at the witches in her group leaving.

\- All this just to save your little friends, too bad you won't live to see them die at my hands, consider yourself privileged to be a victim of mine.

Says Midred.

Mildred concentrates magic in her hand making a blade spell in her hands sinking it all the way into Saria's chest, leaving her hand a little until Meridies eyes went out, after all she takes her hand away and the lifeless body of the purple haired witch falls to the ground, the witches of Terre Sapphique were horrified, just before the girl falls, she is hit by a series of explosive spells cast by Berger who soon after departs from there towards the city.

Saria Meridies (1734-1758) dies from a stab in her heart, killed by Mildred Berger at 9:28 on October 21, 1758. Saving the lives of some of the witches in her air force group, managing to take out all 41 witches who were following the supreme leader.

9:30

In the forest the witches of Lesbiland, begin to take off in the direction of Terre Sapphique, the flags were up and signaling that they were on the side of the village. Julia and Natalie were in front of them all.

Back in Terre Sapphique, Mildred was getting closer and closer to the city, but she decides to climb a little higher to get a wider view, noticing that the witches from her army were having difficulties, so she makes the decision to go back to the walls to knock down each of the machine gun towers, since they were easily shooting down the witches from the council's army, who were even retreating a little.

Meanwhile in the middle of town, at the barricade where Victoria and the girls were standing, one of the air force witches arrives and goes running towards McLaren with desperation, which makes the girls even more worried.

\- Victoria! Air Force Unit I was totally destroyed! There are only four left! Saria saved us! But we don't know what happened to her! There's a blonde witch in that group and she's frighteningly powerful! She has slaughtered most of us!

Says the witch.

\- Maria! What are you doing?

Says Diana as Maria put on her glasses and climbed on her broom.

\- I will not stand here! Diana! Who knows what happened to Saria, I don't want her sacrifice to go in vain! I'm very much against violence and war, but I have to do this for the greater good!

Says Maria until Eleanor hands her a machine gun.

\- Take Maria, you will need it.

Says Eleanor until Maria refuses the machine gun.

\- I'm going to get heavy with this thing, I need all my agility now!

Says Maria until Diana picks up the machine gun.

\- Well! You won't be alone in this.

Diana says, lowering her glasses and climbing on a broom.

Maria gets a little angry at first, but then smiles at Diana who smiles back, and the two of them fly together to the most powerful magical presence, which was Mildred destroying the machine gun turrets around. She would cast spells towards the turrets that would explode and kill the witch who fired on the spot, allowing the witches from the air force to pass. The Cavendish Du Nord couple soon intercepted a group of witches who were getting close to the village, the green-haired girl was shooting with the machine gun, while the red-haired girl was standing on her broomstick and casting very powerful explosion spells.

9:35

The witches from the rest of the army, who were going at a lower altitude and at a lower speed, arrived at the city walls, they soon began to shoot, the witches arrived in a part that had no machine gun towers, the cannons slowly knocked down the walls. As soon as everything was knocked down they are faced with a huge army of armed Terre Sapphique witches.

\- Attack!

Says the fake Julia.

Soon the witches of the council's army obey the orders of the false Julia and start shooting in the direction of the witches of Terre Sapphique, using the cannons to disperse the girls more, so begins a real war on the ground too, but the side of the witches' council was in a huge numerical advantage, they were all a thousand against 45 of the witches of Terre Sapphique, little by little they could advance even with a technological disadvantage.

\- Damn it! Withdraw! There are too many of them!

The witches of Terre Sapphique say.

\- We need reinforcements!

Says another witch.

9:40

Mildred's Army: 1431 (569 casualties)

Population of Terre Sapphique: 1500 (66 causalities)

Terre Sapphique Army: 662 (66 casualties)

Lesbiland Army: 222

Diana and Maria get very close to Mildred who looks at them both with debauchery, as her back was to a machine gun turret, until Berger points her finger backwards towards the turret, exploding it and causing the destruction of the only machine gun turret left on the wall.

\- You arrived too late!

Says Mildred.

\- Yours...

Diana says.

\- Well, well, it looks like the wanted person from five years ago has turned up, I finally found the criminal. Well, I guess you're not winning this one. Attack these two! Whoever kills them will get a big reward!

Says Mildred.

Mildred signals to the witches to go towards Diana and Maria, it was a very large army of witches on broomsticks, who surrounded the Cavendish Du Nord couple. Meanwhile Berger took advantage of the breach and left, heading towards the town of Terre Sapphique to meet Victoria McLaren.

See you, war witches...


End file.
